Ginny Weasley and the Dreamcatcher
by DevlinGrace
Summary: It's Ginny's second year and she's trying to come to terms with all that happened in her first year. As this story has progressed it has evolved. Some dialogue is still word for word, however, Harry has become a subplot. I do not own Harry Potter, all due respect and thanks to JKR for the wonderful world she has created. RATED MA for language and some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello all and welcome to the continuation of Ginny's story. I will Follow the main story told through Hermione's eyes however Ginny will have a whole storyline of her own. I don't know if the updates will be as fast as with the first book as I have a lot of original content to write and only a vague of idea of where this part of the story will lead. **

**Please note: If you haven't read my first story, Ginny Weasley and the Riddle of Tom's Diary, you should as it sets up a lot of the themes for this work and those to follow**

**Thanks again to all those who read the first part of the story and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well... **

Chapter 1-Summer Holidays

It was about a week into the summer holidays and Ginny had woken up at the crack of dawn as usual. She smiled at the warmth of the body next to hers. Luna had come over two days after school ended and hadn't left her side since. The first night they had planned on sleeping in separate beds but Luna had a nightmare and crawled into the safety of Ginny's arms. She would wrap her in her arms and rub her back until the shivering stopped and Luna had finally fallen back to sleep. Invariably she would sigh wishing it were a different girl in her arms. It wasn't that she didn't care for Luna, she realised, and it wasn't just that she wished it was Hermione, it was because she had come to love Luna like a little sister. Which, she realised, was odd since they were almost the same age.

Luna stirred next to her and mumbled, " 'morning..."

"No nightmares last night?" She knew the answer, Luna hadn't woken her once all night.

"Usually don't when you're beside me...you?"

"No..." Should she tell her friend the truth? "I don't think I've had a single dream since I woke up in the chamber."

"Maybe you just can't remember them? Everyone dreams..."

"I don't know...maybe..." She and Luna had avoided talking about what had happened at the end of the school year, but Ginny knew she had to talk about it, "Let's grab some breakfast and go for a walk, there's something I'd like...I need to talk about..." Luna nodded in understanding.

After they had dressed and grabbed some breakfast they headed out for their walk. Luna walked towards the broom closet, figuring Ginny would be doing some flying before her brothers got up, but was surprised when she realised Ginny hadn't followed her, "Gin?"

"I don't feel like flying right now...I really just want to go for a walk and talk..." Now Luna knew something was up. Ginny never missed a chance to fly, "C'mon we'll go the orchard..." As they walked in silence Luna wondered what she was about to hear. Was it going to be about what happened with the diary or would it be about her feelings for Hermione.

Ginny was wondering the same thing. She needed to talk about what had happened with the diary but how could she do that without bringing her feelings for Hermione into it? She knew she could tell Luna anything but, to say it out loud, would make it too real and too painful. But she needed to talk about how guilty she felt. They found a sunny spot under a tree and sat in silence a moment more as Ginny pondered how to start.

"I feel so guilty Luna." She admitted.

"It wasn't your fault Ginny, it was all him, he made you do those things..."

"No...it was my fault Luna...he may have used my body to do the things he wanted but, I let him."

"No, Ginny...you had no control..."Ginny interrupted her with a hand on her arm, Luna looked up and was surprised to see the anger on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"He didn't take control Luna, I let him have it."

"I...I don't understand."

Ginny sighed and angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. She gathered her courage and explained. "When I first starting writing in the diary Tom was kind, understanding and made me feel better about the things I was feeling for..."

"Hermione?" Luna added helpfully. Ginny had figured that Luna knew.

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Well anyway...I think Tom figured that out before I did and he started to influence my dreams. He would take things that had actually happened and then twist them to make me happy. I lost myself in them Luna, I didn't want them to end." She could see the dawning realisation on her friend's face, "He would take over my daydreams and then do whatever he wanted. I didn't fight his control because I was too happy in the fantasy world he created."

"Oh Gin..."Luna said hugging her friend, "you didn't know, how could you know?"

"But I think I did...or at least I should've..."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the Quidditch game when Harry got hurt?" Luna nodded, "Remember the drying and warming spells?" She nodded again, "That was him...he was already using my magic but I didn't realise it."

"I had wondered about that," Luna said thoughtfully, "I figured the _friend_ was Hermione." And then had a thought, "but you threw out the diary..."

"Tom pissed me off so I would throw it out...I think he wanted to meet Harry. He even made me throw it out in Myrtle's bathroom."

"Wait...that was the day you found about Hermione...I wondered how you didn't know."

"Tom kept it from me, said he knew it would upset me...and that's why he finally let me find out...so I'd throw the diary away. When I didn't have it, the dreams pretty much stopped, until he needed me again to finish his plan."

"So how much do you remember from the last year?"

"It's weird...you know how the exams were cancelled?" Luna nodded, "Well they sent me a general exam the day I got home from school ended to see how much I'd learnt."

"Really? How did you do?"

"Passed everything with flying colors...I think the classes bored Tom so he let me, I don't know, experiance them...everything is still a little foggy, I don't remember the actual classes, but I guess I managed to learn anyway"

"Well that was lucky...I know I wouldn't want to repeat the year with everyone knowing why..." She sat thinking over what Ginny had told her. "I still don't think you should feel guilty...you didn't know what was happening...it's not your fault he hurt those people."

"Hermione was my fault..." She said quietly.

"No...he picked on her because she had it figured out..."

Ginny nodded, "That's true but...but Tom told me he had meant to kill her eventually anyways." She continued despite the shocked look on Luna's face, "the timing was because he wasn't ready for Harry to find him yet, but he had always meant to kill her...she just outsmarted him with the mirror..."

"Because of how you feel about her? What? Was he jealous or something?"

Ginny almost laughed before replying... "No, he knew if Hermione died it would throw me into a pit despair so deep that I would give anything to stay in the dream he gave me."

"But, Hermione didn't die..."

"No, but just before we went into the Chamber the last time he told me it was my fault that she and everyone else had been attacked and that she would hate me when she found out the truth. He even showed me attacking Hermione..."

Luna interrupted her friend, "Hermione could never hate you..."

"I know that now Luna but..." Thinking Luna was trying to make her feel better.

"No...you misunderstand...she cares about you... a lot..."

"What are you talking about?"

"She came to talk to me on the train. Asked me to hang out with you but I told her that Dad was planning a _hunting_ trip...she told me that maybe those plans will have changed by the time I got home."

"I was wondering about that..."

"When Daddy picked me up at the train station he told me he'd gotten a letter from Dumbledore asking him to postpone his plans. That his daughter's best friend needed her."

"Why would Dumbledore do that? How'd he know?"

"I suspect Hermione had something to do with it..." And Ginny remembered the diaries that Hermione had given her on his behalf.

"Okay, but why would she do that?" Ginny asked, still perplexed.

"She said she was worried about you and felt bad that she couldn't be there for you herself, seeing the look of hope on Ginny's face she cautioned, "I don't know if she feels about you the way you do her but I know she cares about you Ginny." She watched her friend's face closely and added, "I think though...she might feel the same, she just doesn't know it yet."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked curious, wondering when and how they had gotten to talk about this like her own feelings for Hermione was a foregone conclusion.

"She may be older than you Gin but sometimes highly intelligent people like her...they don't recognize what's right there in front them."

"I don't know Loony...I don't feel very young these days...last year, it aged me I think..."

"I think it might be more than that..."

"I'm sorry...what?"

"You said Tom was sixteen when he wrote the diary, right?" Ginny nodded, unsure of where her friend was going with this, "Well you had a sixteen year old boy manipulating your dreams. He made you feel things that most eleven years old don't feel, and if they do, they don't understand." Ginny nodded, it made sense. Her vague crush on Hermione had grown from something innocent to downright raunchy in her dreams. Things she wouldn't have considered herself, "So it makes sense that you would figure it out first...your feelings I mean. In some ways, you're older than Hermione."

Ginny sighed, "How long have you known, Luna? About Hermione I mean?"

"Since the first train trip...how you could barely talk in front of her when I normally can't shut you up"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wish I had now...maybe you wouldn't have fallen for Tom's crap...but I guess I thought you'd tell me when you were ready."

"I'm still not ready...I'm still sorting out what I feel and what I came to feel because of the dreams...", she turned to her friend, and hugged her, "Thanks Luna...it's nice to know when I'm ready I have someone who understands."

When they let go Luna added thoughtfully as she watched a pair of post owls heading towards the Burrow, "I don't think Tom made you feel anything you didn't already feel, or would've felt eventually."

"You can't know that Luna," she replied even though she had thought something along the same lines.

"No I do. Tom wouldn't have been able to the manipulate your feelings if they weren't there to begin with. And the dreams wouldn't have worked if you didn't like them..." Luna had echoed her own thoughts.

"Doesn't change anything Luna. She doesn't feel the same..." She got up, offering her hand to Luna when she stood.

"You don't know that...and I doubt she does either...can you content yourself with her friendship till she catches up?" She stood and looked in her friend's eyes.

"Yes...I think I can...I'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all..." turning towards the Burrow she added, "C'mon I want to see what those post owls are all about."

As they walked back it occurred to her that Luna hadn't batted an eyelash when she'd admitted her feelings about Hermione, "It doesn't bother you Luna? The feelings I have for Hermione?"

Luna considered her friend for a moment, "Because she's a girl?" Ginny nodded, "It doesn't matter to me Ginny." Her friend looked unconvinced, "You really think I'd be able to fall asleep in your arms all the time if the fact that you like girls bothered me?"

"Wait Luna, are you saying...you're a …"

"No, I think I like boys...And I know you have feelings for someone else...I've sometimes wondered if you didn't wish I was her sometimes but...no Ginny. I just want my best friend to be happy." Ginny blushed, she didn't really know what to say. It was true that sometimes she thought of Hermione and being able to hold her the way she did Luna, but she'd never really wished that it was Hermione instead of Luna taking comfort in her arms.

"You truly are amazing Loony...and for the record...I may not feel about you like I do Hermione...but I get comfort from you being there. I don't know if I can really explain it..."

"You don't need to Gin...I get it..." And the walked into the house to find the two post owls on the table.

"Ginny," said her mother, "you've got a letter." and handed it to her. As soon as she looked it, she recognized Hermione's handwriting. She looked at Luna and the two took off her to her bedroom to read it, her mother's voice trailing behind her, "Be down for lunch you two...Your Dad has a big announcement."

The both sat on Ginny's bed, the letter still in Ginny's shaking hand. "Well open it..."Luna encouraged. With a trembling fingers she opened it..."_Dear Ginny, I hope you're doing well. Well ,as well as you can be , given all that happened. I was hoping we could write but my parents have surprised me with a trip to France for the summer. I don't know where we'll be staying and I doubt Errol could make the trip anyway. I hope you're getting to spend time with Luna at least. I know your birthday is coming up soon and I'd have sent you your gift with this letter but I haven't quite finished it yet. I'll give it to in person when I see you on the train...I've been thinking about you alot and I was wondering if you'd used those diaries Dumbledore gave you. I can understand your reluctance after what happened but I think maybe Dumbledore was right...writing it out might help make it all make more sense. Say "hi" to Luna for me...take care of yourself, Love Hermione."_

Luna had been reading over shoulder. "What diaries?"

With a start, as she had been staring at Hermione's letters, she realised she'd never shown Luna the diaries and got up to retrieve the small box. Muttering the charm Hermione had taught her the box resumed its normal size. She took out one of the diaries and showed Luna.

Luna took the diary from her friend's hand and inspected it. "Dumbledore gave you these? Why the hell would you give a diary after what happened?"

"That was my first reaction too...but they're Muggle made and the only thing unusual about them, aside from who gave them to me, is that they have a key."

"Have you written anything yet?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know where to start."

Luna had an idea, "Why don't you write in it as if you were writing to Hermione?" She could see Ginny was trying to interrupt her so continued her thought, "When you're ready you could give it her and..."

"And what if someone finds and reads it before I do that? And isn't a cowards way out? Making her read something instead of just telling her."

"I can think we can find a way to charm them that would make it so only you can open it and as for being cowardly, no." She noted her friend's skeptical look, "Well, when you talk to someone you edit your words and change what you're going to say according to their reactions. It takes far more courage to let someone read everything you feel uncensored. I also think Hermione would need to see things written down to understand and give her time to digest it before she reacted."

Ginny considered this for awhile. It would be nice to able to tell Hermione everything even if she couldn't do it in person. She doubted she would ever give her the diaries to read but, "I'll ask my Dad how to charm them...it's a good idea Loony, but I doubt I'd ever let her, or anyone, read them."

"Well at least you'd have the option..." Luna added. They heard Mrs Weasley calling them to lunch. Ginny carefully folded Hermione's note and placed it with her address that had found a home in her pocket.

"Let's go find out what Dad's big announcement is"

They gathered around the table with the rest of the Weasley clan and waited for her Dad to start, "Well kids, looks like we finally had a bit of luck." All the Weasley kids and Luna looked at him expectantly, "We've won the Daily Prophet Draw." All the kids looked excited, they never had much money and were already thinking of ways to spend it when Arthur continued, "We're going to give you each a little extra spending money but, well your mother and I, thought it would be nice to go visit Bill for a few weeks in Egypt," all the kids cheered except for Ginny, who had looked at her friend sadly. Going to Egypt would be cool, but she'd miss Luna. She noticed that Luna seemed to be trying to look happy. After her Dad had explained how they were all going to get there and handed each of the kids twenty galleons, she and Luna went back to her room.

Ginny stared at the gold in her hands, never having held so much money at one time. She looked up to notice Luna looking sad. "What's wrong Loony?"

"Oh it's nothing Ginny, I'm happy for you...I just think Dad is going to use this as an excuse to take me on one of his wild goose trips..." and laughed reluctantly, "rather go with you to Egypt. Dad would never allow it though."

"Yeah that would've been cool...I'll miss you Loony." She added sadly.

To cheer her up Luna suggested Ginny write back to Hermione and let her know about the trip. "What are you going to do with the money?"

"I don't know...I've never had this much..." Then a thought struck her, "Hermione's birthday is in September, maybe I'll find her something in Egypt..."

…

It was the nearing the end of July and Hermione was sitting on the terrace of a cafe with her parents. She was thinking Harry's birthday was coming up and wondering how she was going to get his present to him. She'd ordered it just after she and her parents had arrived in France and had just received the broom servicing kit for Harry. She'd of sent it to the Weasley's to send to but they were in Egypt. With a sigh she remembered the short note she'd gotten from Ginny and wondered how she was doing. She was just about to ask her parents if they could try to track down an owl post when Hedwig, Harry's snow white owl, landed beside her. Smart bird, she thought.

She and her parents returned to the hotel they were staying, Hedwig happily riding on her shoulder, causing open mouthed staring from all those they passed, to get Harry's birthday present. It was already wrapped and she wrote a quick letter, adding that she hoped to see him along with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley the day before term started. Ginny had mentioned it in her note. Hedwig sipped some water then let Hermione attach the package, "Thanks Hedwig," and took her over to the widow and watched her fly off. She briefly thought of sending Ginny a note as her birthday was coming up too, but sadly realised she was in Egypt, and even though Hedwig was in far better shape that the Weasley owl Errol, it would still be a very long trip. She sighed and looked at her parents.

"What's wrong dear?" Hermione loved her parents dearly and missed them while she was at Hogwarts. But the truth was, she missed her friends, and she missed being able to do magic. She had subtly steered her parents towards anything magical during their trip, even trying to visit the french magical school, Beauxbatons. They'd found it, however her parents couldn't see it, as it was magically concealed from Muggles. Hermione had always been curious if her parents would be able to see Hogwarts as she knew it was similarly concealed. But it also confirmed another thing, her parents didn't have an ounce of magical blood between them. She had sighed and tried to describe the school to them. They had left when the headmistress, a woman who looked as tall as Hagrid, had approached them. Hermione had explained that her parents were Muggles. The Headmistress, Madame Maxime, had graciously offered to give them a tour anyway, but Hermione declined. Just standing so close to so much magic was making her ache with longing. She missed magic so much.

As they wandered away from the magical school Hermione began thinking about her parents again. It was extremely rare to not have at least one magical relative. Even if one of her parents was secretly a squib, they'd have seen the castle. She'd even considered for a while that maybe she was adopted, but she looked too much like a younger version of her Mom for that to be a case.

After that she stopped trying to go near anything magical for the rest of the trip. She spent her free time doing the homework she'd been assigned for the next year and working on Ginny's birthday present. Just before they'd left for France Hermione had run into one of her old Muggle schoolmates. She'd lost touch with all her Muggle friends shortly after she'd come back from her first year at Hogwarts. She done it on purpose when she realised that she could never share with them the truth of the life she now led. It was too tiring to lie all the time and so she'd chosen to avoid them.

They'd gone to get some new luggage to accommodate all the books Hermione wanted to bring with her and had run into her former friend, Lacey, as they left the store. Her mother had left them alone while she went to put their new luggage in the car before they continued their shopping. Hermione and her old friend had shared some small talk when Hermione noticed a bracelet on her friend's wrist. When she had asked about it she found out it was called a Friendship Bracelet. Muggle children would make them for each other, usually using needlepoint thread, and give them to each other as a sign of friendship. It had made her think of Ginny and so, before they left the mall that day, Hermione had forced her mother to take her to three different stores so she could get as many colors as possible. She was currently working on her tenth one. It was slow going without magic, but despite the bandages on her fingers, she was determined to get it just right...


	2. Chapter 2-Birthday Gifts

Chapter 2-Birthday Gifts

It was a couple of nights before the start of school and Hermione was packing her trunk . She was startled by a knock on her door, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Mum?"

"Is there something bothering you dear?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment... "No Mum...why?" Her mother came in and sat on her bed.

"Your Dad and I noticed something was bothering you after we tried to visit that french magic school...and then you didn't try to take us near magic the rest of the trip..."

Hermione had realised they'd noticed. "I just miss using magic when I'm not at school Mum..."

"No," Her mother interrupted her, "it's more than that...you seemed, I don't know, sad when we couldn't see the school."

How could she explain to her mother that she was disappointed they didn't have a drop of magical blood? "Mum...how come you never had any other kids?"

"I...I..." her mother stammered, clearly she hadn't expect the question. Even though it was what she had come to talk to Hermione about this very thing, she was still surprised when her daughter gave her the opening.

"Was it because you were afraid there'd be another witch or wizard in the family?"

"God, no, Hermione...you know we've always been so proud of you." She paused, as if trying to find the right words, "Hermione...your Dad and I...we'd been trying for years to have a child..."

"I'm adopted?"

Her mother shook her head, exasperated at the interruption, "Will you let me finish?" Hermione nodded, "Good, because this hard enough..." She sighed, "Hermione we did a bunch of tests and we found out that your dad, well, he can't have kids. But we wanted kids so bad we...we went to a sperm bank."

"Are you serious?" Was all Hermione could say.

Her mother nodded and continued, "It was anonymous so we don't really know much about your biological father..." And suddenly Hermione understood why her mother was telling her this.

"But...you think he might have been a wizard?" She asked incredulous. Her mother nodded, "I highly doubt it Mum, most wizards don't venture very far outside the magical world...I can't see one donating to a sperm bank." She could see her mother was unconvinced, "But maybe he did have magical blood somewhere in his family tree and didn't know it"

"You're not angry at me are you? For not telling you sooner?"

Hermione looked at her mother. Angry? No. Confused and having a lot more questions? Definitely. "No Mum, I understand why you waited...does Dad know you're telling me?" Her mother nodded her head, "But you didn't actually answer my question Mum," seeing the look of confusion on her mother's face she continued, "How come you never had more kids?"

"We were going to actually, even visited the clinic again...we wanted to use the same donor because you were so amazing and we thought it'd be nice if you both had the same father...but when we went back they told us, well, that all samples had vanished."

"Well, that is weird," She hugged her mother, "Thank you for telling me Mum...does Dad know you're telling me this?" Her mother nodded, "I think I'll go find him and tell him how much I love him."

Her mother let her out of the hug, "He'd like that...he was worried."

…

Ginny was sitting on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron, one of her diaries in her lap lay unopened. The Weasley's had met up with Hermione and Harry earlier in the day. Before Ginny even had the chance to say, "Hi", to Hermione she and the boys had left to get their school supplies. Ginny thought she'd be able to talk to Hermione at dinner but every time she looked her way, she blushed. She couldn't really remember the dreams Tom had given her anymore, but the feelings they had evoked were stronger than ever. Every time she looked her looked at her, Ginny felt a rush of love and, was it desire? She thought of the what Luna had asked at the beginning of the summer...could she be content with Hermione's friendship? She blushed... "Yes," she thought, "but I never realized it'd be _this _hard."

She was brought out of her revelry by a quiet knock on the door and then the object of her musings poked her head around the door, "Mind if we come in?" Ginny nodded and was about to ask who "we" was but then saw the cat in Hermione's arms.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at the cat.

"Meet Crookshanks...He's part kneazle, loves me and hates Ron's rat." Ginny started laughing, "What? He's always complaining about his stupid rat and if Crookshanks, does what a cat usually does, and eats him maybe Ron can finally get a new pet. And well if he doesn't, it'll still annoy Ron, so win win, don't you think."Hermione finished and, after placing the cat on the bed, sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the cat more closely. It wasn't what you'd call pretty. More like so ugly he was cute. Crookshanks walked over, sniffed her, and then started rubbing against her and purring, "I think he likes me, " Ginny laughed as she started petting the cat.

Hermione laughed as well, "I think you're right," pointing at the diary in Ginny's hand, "Have you been writing?"

"Trying to...I'm still trying to sort everything out." Ginny replied sadly.

Noting the look of sadness on Ginny's face she tried to cheer her up. "Well...I didn't just come in here to introduce you to him," she said , pointing at the fluffy orange cat now curled up in Ginny's lap purring, "I wanted to give you your birthday gift," And she took a small slim box from her pocket, and with a slightly shaking hand, gave it to Ginny. She was worried that Ginny wouldn't like it because it was a Muggle thing and that she'd think it was silly.

Ginny took the box from Hermione, carefully removed the gift wrap, and opened the box. Inside lay a simple cloth bracelet. It was a dark green with golden Holyhead Harpies talons mixed in. It was perfect. She looked up to see that Hermione looked anxious. "It's a Muggle thing...I ran into one of my old classmates before I left for France and she was wearing it. I asked her what it was and she told me it's a Friendship Bracelet. Muggle kids make them for each other and then exchange them as a sign of friendship." She paused, and looked at Ginny anxiously, "Do you like it?"

In response Ginny took it from the box, handed it to Hermione, who looked crestfallen until Ginny proffered her wrist so that she could tie it around it. Hermione sighed in relief. "It's great Hermione, thank you." she replied quietly, "You made this?"

Hermione nodded, "Took me most of the summer to get it just right. I didn't know your favorite colours but I know how much you love Quidditch. I did a little research and found out about the only all witch Quidditch team and well, there you have it." She finished simply. "I was going to give to you on the train but, well I thought the boys would think it was just a silly Muggle thing and not understand what it means."

Ginny's voice caught her throat before she was able to ask, "It means something?"

Hermione smiled and explained, "When I saw it and found out what it was, I thought of you." Hermione reached over and took Ginny's hand, "I know we don't get to spend a lot of time together but I want you to have a reminder that I am your friend and you can always come to me if you need to talk." Ginny sat stunned and was wondering if Hermione would feel differently if she knew what just holding her hand was doing to her and starting blushing furiously.

Hermione noticed Ginny's blush and remembered seeing her blush every time she looked at Harry during dinner, "I saw you blushing at dinner...I thought you said you don't have a crush on Harry." Ginny laughed out loud and letting her hand go, crossed the room to her trunk, "What's so funny? You did send him that Valentine." And Ginny laughed even louder, remembering the silly dwarf and the poem she and Luna had written.

She came back and sat the bed, nervously holding Hermione's birthday present in her hand, before she explained, "That was a joke." At the surprised look on Hermione's face she continued, "I didn't have the diary at the time and I wanted to do something to make you...make everyone laugh. I was going to send you one," she paused looking at Hermione's reaction, "but then I remembered you telling me that Harry thinks I have a crush on him. I made sure the dwarf knew to only give it to him in front of you...I thought you'd find it funny."

"It was...priceless...you come up with the poem yourself?"

Ginny laughed, "Me and Luna. We wanted to make it as silly as possible." Ginny played nervously with the box in her hand and then handed it to Hermione, "I know your birthday isn't for a couple of weeks yet but, I really wanted you to have this."

Hermione opened the gift and stared at the silver pendant and delicate silver chain. She took it from the box and looked more closely at the pendant. It was the figure of woman holding a turquoise stone over head, with wings that extended angel like from her arms to back. She seemed to be wearing a headdress of some sort and had, what looked like, cow ears. "Did you get this in Egypt?" Ginny nodded, "But it looks so expensive Ginny, I...I can't accept this."

Ginny shook her head. She had a feeling this might be one of the reactions Hermione would have, granted it wasn't the one she was hoping for. "When we won the Daily Prophet prize Dad gave us each twenty Galleons."

"But Ginny..." She interrupted.

"So anyway," ignoring Hermione's objection, "The last tomb we visited my Mom wouldn't let me go in. Thought it might scare me. So she and I went to look at some of the stalls that were set up and this caught my eye. It's the Egyptian Goddess, Hathor...she's a protective goddess...I figured if you keep insisting on putting yourself in danger's way...

"It's beautiful Ginny...but, you should've spent that money on yourself."

Ginny desperately wanted to tell her that, in a way she had spent the money on herself. The goddess Hathor wasn't just a protective goddess but also the goddess of love and joy. Something she felt every time she saw Hermione. But she had to find a way to make Hermione take the gift, "It didn't cost very much Hermione...and I didn't find anything I liked, I knew you'd gotten me something for my birthday and..."

Hermione stared at the pendant a moment. It was beautiful and, as she looked at Ginny's face, she realised that it looked like it would break the young girl's heart if she didn't accept it, she handed it to Ginny. "Will you put it on for me?" She asked as she moved her hair out of the way and showed Ginny the back of her neck. With a sigh of relief and shaking fingers she laid the necklace around Hermione's neck and fastened the clasp. Then she fought the urge to place a kiss on the back of her neck. Hermione let her hair go and the looked at the pendent again, "I love it Ginny, thank you..."

They sat in silence on the bed until the clock chimed eleven times. Hermione stood, Ginny followed suit. Without a word they hugged. Hermione had briefly considered telling Ginny about the talk she had with her mother but it was getting late. She let Ginny go and picked up Crookshanks, "We should be getting to bed..."

Ginny nodded, wishing that Hermione would stay. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist again and stopped Hermione at the door when she said, "Thanks again Hermione...for this," indicating the bracelet.

Hermione smiled and touched her pendent, "And thank you...sleep tight, pleasant dreams." She said closing the door behind her. Ginny changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed again, twisting the bracelet round and round her wrist. Pleasant dreams? She still hadn't remembered having a single dream since the Chamber and, after her visit with Hermione, she realised with a pang of longing, that she missed the dreams Tom had given her. Feeling guilty for such a thought, she curled up under her covers and tried to sleep.

Tomorrow _was_ a big day after all, going back to Hogwarts. She was so nervous to face her fellow students after what happened last year. No matter how times she was told it wasn't her fault, she would always feel that it was and she wasn't sure she'd be able to hide the guilt from everyone. Especially Hermione. Because, no matter what anyone said, she knew Tom had meant to kill Hermione because of her and that...that she would always feel guilty about. Add to that how much she missed the dreams...and it was almost too much to handle. Thinking she would talk to Luna about it on the train the next day she finally fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3-Off to Hogwarts

Hermione awoke early and lay there waiting to hear the sounds of the others getting ready to leave. She found herself thinking about what her mother had told her. She hadn't really had time to process it yet. Had her father been a wizard? But why would a wizard donate to a muggle sperm bank? She shook her head, no, if anything the man didn't know he had magical blood. But why had the sample vanished when her parents had gone back? That was weird...her Mom hadn't mentioned when they went back, maybe someone magical had noticed Hermione's abilities, discovered the magical connection and then destroyed the rest. It was a theory, but it raised even more questions. Like why not warn her parents about what she would become? And then she realised, that unless the man came to track her down, she would likely never know the truth and had just resolved to not think about it anymore when she was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley telling her she had ten minutes to come down for breakfast. She dressed quickly and headed downstairs to find Mrs Weasley and Ginny at the table. "Morning..."Ginny greeted with a yawn.

The three ordered breakfast and Mrs Weasley decided to fill the awkward silence with of a story of a badly planned love potion she'd made when she was younger. As she told the girls all about the consequences Hermione wondered if Mrs Weasley had somehow found out her own potion mistake that turned her into a cat.

After breakfast and the usual chaos of organizing pets and trunks Hermione found herself ushered into a dark green Ministry of Magic car by a ferrety looking wizard in a dark green velvet suit. When she looked to see who was in the car with her she was disappointed to find Ron, Harry and Percy with her. She'd hoped Ginny would join her car instead of being stuck with all boys. But, before she could get too annoyed they had already arrived at King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare. Hermione waited her turn to pass through the barrier, almost laughing when she watched Percy and Ginny take the barrier at a run.

After everyone had stowed their trunks and pets on the train they came back to say goodbye. Mrs Weasley hugged and kissed everyone, including Hermione and Harry. Hermione was glad for the hug and kiss. She realised it was the first time her parents hadn't come to see her off. Hermione watched with curiosity as Mr. Weasley took Harry aside. She and Ginny got on the train and watched the two from the window, "What'd you figure that's about?" She asked Ginny.

"No idea...look here he comes...I'm going to find Luna..."

Harry joined them and interrupted Ginny, "I need to talk to you in private, " he muttered to her and Ron.

"Go away, Ginny"

"Oh, that's nice," Ginny replied with a wink at Hermione. She shook her head, Ron's an idiot she thought but smiled because she knew Ginny was going to be leaving to find Luna anyway. The walked the length of the train trying to find an empty compartment finally settling on with with only one occupant, who was fast asleep. She looked up to see his monogrammed briefcase and surmised he was the new defence teacher. She looked closely at him as they sat down in the seats furthest from him and the window. She noted his shabby robes and although he seemed to be about her parents age he looked ill and his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron whispered.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," she whispered back.

"How d'you know that?"

Pointing at the briefcase she replied, "it's on his case."

"Wonder what he teaches?"

Marveling at Ron's continued stupidity she replied, "That's obvious. There's only one vacancy isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."

She watched as Ron sized him up, "Well I hope he's up to it," he said doubtfully, "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?" Hermione had to agree, then Ron looked at Harry and continued, "Anyway...what were you going to tell us." Hermione sat there stunned as Harry explained how he had overheard Ron's parents argue the night before. He told them about the mass murderer Sirius Black and how Mr Weasley, and whole lot of other people by the sounds of it, thought he had escaped to find and kill Harry.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh Harry...you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..." Hermione tried to remember everything she had read about Black in The Prophet since his escape. Tried as she might the only connection she could find to Harry was that he had been arrested around the time Harry's parents had been killed. She considered telling Harry this but refrained, she knew it wouldn't help him.

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry replied obviously annoyed, "Trouble usually finds _me_." It was true she thought, he did have a habit of just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron asked a little shaky. "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," he continued, looking worried, "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner, too."

Then Hermione did remember something she thought might be helpful, "But they'll catch them won't they? I mean, they've got all the Muggles out looking for him, too..." Before she could continue she was interrupted by a loud whistling.

"What;s that noise?' Ron looked around and locating the source said, "It's coming from your trunk Harry." He pulled it down and rummaged around in it for a moment before taking out a small glowing glass ball that had begun to spin very fast in Ron's hand.

Hermione thought she recognized it and asked, "Is that a Sneakoscope?" Getting up to take a better look.

"Yeah...mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron replied, "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" She asked him.

"No!" He replied defensively but then admitted, "Well...I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys...but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" She figured he had a point but wondered vaguely why the stupid thing was going off now.

"Stick it back in the trunk," then nodding at Professor Lupin, "or it'll wake him up."

Ron nodded and wrapped it in a pair of knobbly old socks to muffle the sound further before returning it to Harry's trunk. It helped at least. "We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," he said as he resumed his seat, "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Bsnges, magical instruments and stuff, Fred and George told me."

Hermione had completely forgot about getting to go to Hogsmeade this year. "Do you know much about Hogsmeade? I hear it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain..." She and Ron spent the next several minutes talking about the different shops when she noticed Harry hadn't said anything since they started talking about Hogsmeade and he looked a little sad. "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" She asked him, trying to pull him into the conversation.

" 'Spect it will," he answered, "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Hermione thought she knew the answer but waited for Harry to answer.

"I can't go. The Dursley's didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't, either."

"You're not allowed to come? But...no way...McGonagall or someone will give you permission..." Hermione almost laughed along with Harry at the thought of probably the strictest person she'd ever met bending the rules, especially with Harry's safety already being at risk, "or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle..."

"Ron!" She interrupted him, again marveling at his stupidity, "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose..

She was relieved when Harry interrupted her saying, "Yeah I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission," sounding somewhat bitter. She felt bad for Harry, everything he's been through, and none of it he asked for.

"But if we're with him...Black wouldn't dare.."

Hermione almost smacked him but answered instead, "Oh Ron, don't talk such rubbish...Black's already murdered a bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry because we're there?" Tired of the conversation and Ron's stupidity she started fumbling with the straps to Crookshanks cage to annoy him.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron screamed. Well if you insist she thought and let the cat loose. Crookshanks jumped from the basket, stretched, yawned and then jumped onto Ron's knees. The lump in his chest pocket she knew to be his rat Scabbers started to tremble and he pushed the cat off his knees roughly before she could stop him, yelling "Get out of it!".

"Ron, don't" She was just about to grab the cat when he'd shoved him. She saw Ron about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. She watched him a moment and then settled Crookshanks in a seat by himself. He settled in a little then turned his squashed face towards Ron. Hermione could swear he was staring at Ron's rat and just waiting for his chance.

The rest of the trip passed quietly enough. Apparently sharing a compartment with a teacher, even one who looked as shabby as their new Professor did, had it's benefits. After they had tried to wake him for the lunch trolley they were relieved for his presence when Malfoy and his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, showed up. He'd barely had time to insult Ron when Professor Lupin brought attention to himself by snorting in his sleep.

"Who's that?" Malfoy stepped back when he noticed the sleeping man.

"New teacher," replied Harry, and getting to his feet he asked, "What were you saying Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked to his cronies and muttered, "C''mon".

"Never thought he'd be smart enough to know when to back away from a fight," Hermione thought to herself. She turned to Ron as he muttered, "I'm not taking any rubbish from Malfoy this year...I mean it, If he makes one more crack about my family. I'm going to get a hold of his head and..." he trailed off, miming breaking Malfoy's neck in mid air.

"Ron," She hissed at him, pointing at the Professor, "be careful..." they fell into silence then for the rest of the trip. Hermione sat staring out the window, watching as it got darker and darker outside. She was thinking about Ginny and wondered vaguely what she and Luna were doing, absentmindedly playing with her new pendant.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said as he tried to look out the window past the still sleeping Professor. And then the train started to stop, "Brilliant," he said getting up to try and get a better look out the window without disturbing Professor Lupin. I'm starving, I want to get to the feast..."

Hermione frowned, "All he ever thinka about is food," she thought as she looked at her watch. "We can't be there yet," she informed them.

"So why are we stopping?" Ron asked.

The train continued to slow. Harry, being closest to the door, got up to look in the corridor. Then, with a sudden jolt, the bus came to a screeching halt and all the lights went out. "What's going on?" Ron asked as he stepped on her foot.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Wishing she could see him in the dark to smack him. By the time she had sat down again she noticed Ron trying to seeing through the now fogged window.

"There's something moving out there...I think people are coming aboard..."

…

Ginny and Hermione had gotten on the train together. She had just noticed that Hermione was wearing the gift she'd gotten her and how nice it looked when Hermione had interrupted her thoughts.

"What'd you figure that's about?" She asked Ginny. Nodding towards Harry and her father.

"No idea...look here he comes...I'm going to find Luna..."

Harry joined them and interrupted her, "I need to talk to you in private, " he muttered to Hermione and Ron.

"Go away, Ginny" Ginny was only slightly annoyed with Ron. Aside from the chat she had with her mother and Hermione at breakfast they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk. When they got into the Ministry of Magic cars she was again robbed of the chance to talk to Hermione. She had planned to find Luna when she got on the train, she knew Hermione would probably be hanging out with the boys.

"Oh, that's nice..."She answered, trying to sound annoyed. winking at Hermione as she left, she went to find Luna. It didn't take long. She found her near the front of the train sitting alone in a compartment by herself. Opening the door she asked her friend, "Mind if I join you?"

"I was hoping you would, " Luna answered with a huge grin.

"How'd you manage to get a compartment to yourself? Everywhere else is full..."

Luna looked at her with a mischievous grin, "Can't you still smell it?"

She sniffed, "Smell what?"

"I was in here with three fat fourth year Ravenclaw boys. They weren't bothering me at all. I wanted the compartment to myself so you and I could talk, so when one of them farted, I blamed it on Crumple Headed Snorkack and wouldn't stop going on about it till they all left." Ginny was laughing loudly, marveling at her friend's brilliance, "The best part was, the boy who farted? Couldn't admit it..."She finished, laughing hard as well.

"You are amazing Loony..." and she fell into the chair across from her and starting playing with her bracelet.

"Thank you...what's that?" She asked pointing to her bracelet.

Ginny held out her arm so Luna could get a better look, "Hermione made it and gave it to me for my birthday last night," blushing as she replied, "She said it's called a friendship bracelet." She looked up at the confused look on Luna's face so explained further, "Muggle kids make them and give them to each other as a sign of friendship. She wanted to give me one to remind me that, even if we don't get to spend much time together, that we're friends and that she's there if I ever want to talk."

"Holyhead Harpies colours...nice. You still think she doesn't have any feelings for you?"

"I don't know Luna, you didn't hear the way she explained it...'

"What is it Gin?"

"She held my hand after she tied it on my wrist...every time our hands have met I felt, I don't how to explain it really but, it makes me want to never let go...I don't know if I'm going to able to be her friend Loony."

"Why not? Surely it would be better than nothing," when Ginny didn't reply she asked, "did you give her the birthday gift you got her?" Ginny nodded, "What did you end up getting her anyways?"

"Yeah I gave it to her. It was a pendent of the Egyptian Goddess Hathor on a silver chain..."

"Who's Hathor?" Luna interrupted her

"She's a protective goddess and...the goddess of love and joy," she finished, blushing even deeper.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't tell her about the last part," Ginny shook her head, "Did she like it?"

"She didn't want to accept it at first, said it was too much money...but I convinced her in the end. She said she liked it and was still wearing it this morning, so I guess she liked it. I..." she stammered, wondering if Luna was ready to hear this, "I wanted to kiss the back of her neck when I put it on for her. I almost did actually...how can I be around her when I've already spent a lifetime with her in my dreams?"

Luna pondered this a moment. "I don't know Gin...thought you said you didn't remember them?"

"I don't. Not specifics anyways...the one thing I do remember was when I woke up in the chamber...I was dreaming that Hermione and I were really old and sitting on a porch. Just holding hands...Tom gave me a whole life with her Luna. And even if I don't remember kissing the back of her neck like that in the dream, it felt like the natural thing to do because of it...does that make sense?"

"It does make sense Gin...and you can't beat yourself up over it. But I think I understand why it's going to hard for you...maybe you'll get used to it?" She added hopefully.

Ginny laughed, "I don't know Loony...holding her hand was so bittersweet last night...it felt so good and right, but I know she doesn't feel the same way," She saw that was Luna trying to interupt, "I know you think she has feelings for me too Luna...but I can't let myself think that way right now..."

"Why the heck not?"

"You said it yourself Luna...even if she does have feelings for me I doubt she knows what they are...and she barely knows me..."

"You don't really know her either...you just feel like you do..."

"Fair enough...so what do I do Luna?"

Luna could see the anguish in her friend's face and went to sat next to her. Putting her arm around her friend she answered, "Well. Start by getting to know the real Hermione and let her get to know you."

"And when she touches me and all I want to do is turn and snog her?"

Luna giggled, "That particular impulse I think you should try and control for the moment. Remember, in some ways you're older than her...I doubt the thought of kissing anyone, let alone kissing you, has really crossed her mind. She just doesn't think that way yet."

"You're blaming Tom for this?"

"Why not...he's responsible for so much, why not add it to his plate?" Ginny laughed, "I think...Gin...I think you'll figure this out. I know it's going to be hard and I suspect a time will come when you have to tell her...but not yet, okay?"

"Not that I'm anywhere near ready too...but why not?"

"Like I said...in some ways you're older than her...she needs to grow up enough to understand."

"How'd you get so smart?"

"I've got an amazing and very smart friend," Luna answered hugging her friend, "are you still not dreaming?"

"I don't think so...at least I don't remember any, why?"

"I was talking to Daddy about it," Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know he's nuts but every so often he has a good idea. He mentioned a book the library should have. It's about dreams and how they work and why sometimes they stop." Noticing Ginny's look of skepticism, "supposedly it even has rituals to help."

"Rituals?" She asked, thinking of animal sacrifice.

"It's more like meditation...it's worth a try don't you think?"

"I don't know that it matters Luna...it's not like I'd be having the same kinds of dreams I was having..."

"No, that's true, but we all need to dream...it's the mind's way of figuring things out. But I'm more curious to find out if your dreams have actually stopped."

"Why?"

"Because I want to figure out if they're being blocked by something else or if you're doing it yourself."

"You think Tom still has something to with this? That somehow he's still controlling me?" She asked, suddenly scared.

"Yes, I think it's his fault but no, he's not controlling you anymore...I think when Harry destroyed the diary, because you were still in the dreamland and he was drawing everything out of you at the point, that the dreams got blocked when his presence was forcibly removed from yours. Whether he meant to or not, he damaged the part of your brain where dreams are made because he had been forcing you to live that ways for months..."

Aghast Ginny asked, "So you think I'll never dream again? That I'm brain damaged?"

"Not damaged per se, more like hurt and it needs time to heal...that's what I'm hoping anyways. And if you were brain damaged I doubt you'd of passed that exam sent you."

"You always seem to know how to make me feel better Luna..."

"That's what best friend's are for..." She said smiling. And the lunch cart arrived and the spent the rest of the trip talking about their summer trips until the train started to slow, then came to a sudden halt. "We can't be there yet,' she said looking at her watch, " it's too early."

Luna looked out the window, "I think someone;s coming aboard...Ginny." She turned to find her friend in the dark. Laying a hand on her friend's shaking arm, "What to go find Hermione?"

"Yes...for some reason, I just feel worried about her all of a sudden." Together they exited the compartment and felt there way down the corridor until she thought she heard Hermione's voice.

"I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on," as she slid the door open she walked right into Ginny.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?" Oh thank Merlin she thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for...for Ron." She'd lied of course, she'd been looking for Hermione.

"Come in and...wait who's with you?"

"Just Luna..."

"Well find a seat you two..."

She was interrupted by a harsh voice saying, "Quiet" Before Ginny could figure out who the adult was in the room there he was suddenly, holding a handful of flames, "Stay where you are," he said again in the same hoarse voice. But then the door slowly opened before he could reach it.

Ginny was too far away to see it very well but Luna whispered in her ear, "Dementor." And shivered beside her. She thought she sensed movement and then heard it draw a long rattling gasp. An intense cold swept over them all and Ginny started to shake uncontrollably. Luna sat them both down and put her arms around her even though she was shaking too. Suddenly everything went black and she could hear Tom's voice taunting her, "She'll hate you, they'll all hate you when they find out," And the image of Hermione being attacked flashed through her mind. She slowly came back to her surroundings to notice Hermione and Ron helping Harry off the floor.

A loud snap brought all of their attention to the Professor as he broke pieces of chocolate from a large slab. "Here," he said handing Harry a big piece, "Eat it. It'll help." Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

As he handed out pieces of chocolate to everyone else he explained, "A Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban." He crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and stowed it in his pocket, "Eat, it'll help." As he left he said, " I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Ginny heard Hermione ask and listened as they explained what had happened to him when the Dementor came in and how Professor Lupin had gotten rid of him.

Ginny was thinking of how she'd felt, what she heard...looked at Hermione and thinking of how it would feel if she did hate her or, oh Merlin, died and let out a strangled sob. She still had Luna's shaking arms around her but when Hermione heard the sob she rushed over and tried to envelope them both of them in her arms. She couldn't quite reach Luna but pulled Ginny into a tight hug. Ginny sighed and finally started to relax. 'Thank Merlin, you're okay," she thought.

Professor Lupin had come back, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..."Ginny took a small bite and then inhaled the rest when she realised it did indeed help. "We'll be at Hogwart's in ten minutes." He looked to Harry who seemed to be getting better despite being so pale, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine," was Harry's muttered reply. Ginny and Luna left to grab their things and by the time they got off the train Ginny couldn't see Hermione. She felt Luna's hand in hers and let her lead her towards one of the carriages.

"C'mon...I want to show you the Thestrals." And led her to the front of one of the carriages.

"I don't see anything Luna..."

"No, I didn't think you would...but I like to say hi to them anyways." And she reached over and seemed to patting something invisible. They got into the carriage.

"Why can't I see them though?"

"Well only people who have seen someone die can see them..." Ginny realised why Luna could see them and tried to change the subject slightly.

"What do they look like?"

"Well...they're all black, kind of look like horses with wings...they don't have hair like horses though, they're kind of scaly...there's, I don't know, a sort of beauty to them."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not unless they're threatened but you can't blame them for that...they're really quite gentle otherwise." Luna looked at friend slyly, "I sometimes go visit them in the forest...maybe you'd like to come with me sometime?"

"The Forbidden Forest, are you mad?"

"No...just having fun playing "mad" remember?" Ginny laughed, "I talked to Hagrid last year about them and he took me to meet them, showed me the quickest and safest path in, and told me not to tell anyone he had."

"I thought you found Hagrid scary..."

"I did...but he's harmless really...he seemed quite proud to show me his Thestrals ." They had arrived at Hogwarts and went their separate ways to there own house tables. She was watching the door for Hermione when she finally showed up. She made a spot beside her for Hermione to sit, but she and the boys had barely gotten in the hall, when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. They spoke for a minute then Harry and Hermione left with her, leaving an annoyed looking Ron to come take the seat she'd been saving for Hermione.

...

Hermione and Harry followed Professor McGonagall to her office. She had a feeling she knew why Harry was here but what could McGonagall want from her. Nothing was said between them until they were all seated in McGonagall's office. Hermione looked around noting it was small but comfortable with the roaring fire. She seated herself behind her desk and looked at Harry, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say you'd taken ill on the train, Potter."

Before Harry could answer there was a knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey came in. Hermione watched as Harry's face flushed with anger, "I'm fine, I don't need anything..."

"Oh, it's you is it?" The healer said and bent down to take a closer look at him, "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?" She accused him.

"It was a Dementor, Poppy." McGonagall said simply before Harry could retort. Hermione watched in amusement as the two older witches fussed over Harry. Hermione was still wondering what she was doing there when Professor McGonagall said to Harry, "Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we'll all go down to the feast together," Hermione watched Harry leave and then turned to Professor McGonagall expectantly. Was this what Dumbledore had meant last spring?

"Miss Granger," She said as she reached into a drawer for something, "I understand you intend to attend all classes available for third year students?" Hermione nodded, "Have you figured out how you're going to attend simultaneous classes?" Hermione shook her head. Professor McGonagall sighed and showed her what she had taken from the drawer. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about your timetable and he seemed to think you should be allowed to attend as many classes that you like."

Hermione still wasn't sure where she was going with this. "This, Miss Granger, is a Timeturner, more specifically, it is my Timeturner." Hermione looked at her teacher in surprise. She'd heard of timeturners but hadn't done much research on them as they were difficult to obtain, "Dumbledore feels," and Hermione could tell from the tone of her voice she didn't necessarily agree with him, "That you can be trusted with this in order to attend all of your classes."

"How does it work Professor?"

"Well, I don't what makes it work if that's what you mean," Hermione shook her head, "it's quite simple, when you have multiple classes at the same time...after you finish the first, you turn the hourglass one time and it'll take you back an hour so you can attend your other class. You must not be seen,"

"Don't you think people will see me in class?" Hermione interrupted.

Professor McGonagall chuckled slightly, "What I meant to say is two of you can't be seen at once." She could tell Hermione still wasn't catching on, "if someone sees your past and present selves together, well terrible things have happened to people when that happens...so you will attend your class, once everyone has left, find a quiet spot, turn back the time and attend your other class. All your Professors are aware and will not punish you if you are late. Any questions?"

"Just one Professor...with all these classes, there's going to a lot of homework.."

Professor McGonagall interrupted her, "Miss Granger I understand your way of thinking. It would seem like a good idea to turn back hours to finish your schoolwork but, and I cannot stress this enough, you must use it only for your classes." She could tell Hermione was thinking of doing it anyways, "The timeturner will age you Miss Granger and that is why it must be used sparingly."

"I don't understand professor."

"It's quite simple, you'll be reliving hours...where the rest of us live twenty four hours in a day you'll be living more hours a day. As difficult as it will to be keep up with your homework, you'll manage. You wouldn't want to look years older by the time you finish the year would you?"

"No...no I suppose not...but Professor, " She looked at her teacher, "Why do I get the sense you're not overly happy about this?"

"Remember I said it was my Timeturner?" Hermione nodded, "Well, when I attempted what you're about to attempt, I...I didn't manage it very well and gave up after a few months. I don't have your "gifts" and I couldn't keep up with the homework. I tried to use the turner to help get my homework done too until I realised one day that, at the age of fourteen I was starting to go grey and I hadn't slept in weeks. I had, there's no other way to put it, a breakdown. I slept for a week and when I woke up I vowed to never use it again."

"So why do you think I'll do any better?"

"Because Hermione I have personally taught you for two years and I know you can handle it, "Hermione knew she still looked unconvinced when Professor McGonagall continued, "When Professor Dumbledore asked me if I'd lend it to you I reminded him what happened to me. He explained your "gifts" and that he was sure you could handle it. And if you couldn't, you should be at least given the option to try."

"Thank you Professor, I'll do my best to not let you down..."Professor McGonagall smiled and handed her the Timeturner, "I thought these were really rare?" She asked.

"They aren't as rare as you might think. I believe the Department of Mysteries has a room full of them. But that one," she said pointing at the Timeturner, "has been handed down through my family for generations. So please, be careful with it...even though I don't use it anymore it's still special to me."

"Of course Professor...and thank you for trusting me with it. Do I just place the chain around my neck and use it when I need it?"

"Yes...and Hermione? You can't tell anyone you have it..."

"Of course not Professor."

"Now I think we've made Mr Potter wait long enough, shall we head down to the feast?" She said as she stood. Hermione nodded and followed her out the door, slipping the necklace and timeturner beneath her robes as they joined Harry in the corridor and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we missed the sorting." as they entered the hall. She quickly scanned the Gryffindor table and noticed that Ron had saved them seats and Ginny was sitting a little further down. On her way to her seat she stopped and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, leaning down she whispered into her ear, "You okay?"

Ginny shrugged and replied, "I will be." Hermione left her to go sit with the boys. They listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech. He warned the students about the Dementors and she thought Harry looked a little sad when he realized that not even his trusty invisibility cloak would get him past them and into Hogsmeade. Then he introduced two new teachers, Professor Lupin, as expected would be teaching defense and in a surprise move, Hagrid would now be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione knew Hagrid wasn't a fully trained wizard and wondered if Dumbledore had offered him the position to make up for letting him get sent Azkaban last year. She looked up at Hagrid to find him just beaming and trying to stifle his tears. After they'd eaten and Dumbledore sent them off to bed, she, ron and Harry went to congratulate Hagrid, "Congratulations Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the staff table.

All down ter you three," He answered as he wiped his tears with a handkerchief big enough to be a table cloth. He looked back at them, "Can' believe it ...great man, Dumbledore...came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough...it's what I always wanted..." he then became overcome with emotion and buried his face back into his napkin.

"Off to bed you three...'Professor McGonagall came over to shoo them away. Hermione and the boys joined the Gryffindors streaming towards their tower common room and dorms. After a small delay getting in, due to the fact that no one knew the password till Percy showed up, they all entered the common room and went their separate ways to their dorms.

On the way up to her dorm Hermione decided to check in on Ginny. Although Ginny hadn't fainted in the train she had looked really shaken. She knocked on the door quietly and entered when she heard a come in. She looked around the room and found Ginny sitting on her bed already in her pajamas.

Ginny looked up at her in surprise. "Where are your dormmates?" Hermione asked then sat down next to Ginny on the bed.

"Don't know...I think they like to wait till after I'm asleep to come in..."

"Why though?"

"I don't think they know what to say to me after what happened last year." Ginny shrugged, "Started at the end of last year, can't say I mind, It's nice being able to fall asleep without their snoring."

Hermione laughed lightly and slipped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I saw how you were on the train, you okay?"

"I am now that you're here," is what she wanted to say but settled with, "Yeah, aside from the sore stomach from all the chocolate I ate at the feast...I'm okay, just tired."

"Want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Hermione asked gently.

"Oh Merlin, can't you just crawl in with me and stay the night?" She thought but answered, "I'd like that, thanks Hermione." She crawled under the covers and curled herself around Hermione's sitting form. She fell asleep as Hermione stroked her hair.

Hermione sat for a moment after she'd finally dozed off and watched her sleep until the door opened behind her and a tentative looking girl poked her head in, Hermione almost laughed as she told the girl it was okay, Ginny was already asleep. She took one last look at Ginny then climbed the stairs to her own dorm.


	4. Chapter 4-Come and Go

**A/N I've made some significant changes to the Luna and Ginny scene. I was thinking about their adventures to come and realised I hadn't explained things properly or given myself enough room to play with it. PLease enjoy and a all new chapter should be up later today. Enjoy.**

Hermione was heading down to breakfast early the next morning when she ran into Ginny as she exited her dorm room. "Morning," then looking at Ginny's face closely, "Sleep okay?"

Yawning Ginny answered, "As well as I usually do..."

"Bad dreams?" Hermione asked her, concerned, stopping her with a hand on her arm just before they entered the common room.

Ginny considered what to tell her. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Luna had told her to get to know Hermione and vice versa, why not let her in a little of what was going on?. "I haven't dreamt since I woke up in the Chamber, or at least I don't remember a single dream since then."

"Did you used to? Before Tom I mean?"

"All the time, used to try to stay in bed extra long to remember them...probably why it was so easy for him to use them." She said sadly.

"Do you...remember...any of your dreams he gave you?" Hermione asked hesitantly, It was the first time they'd talked about it since last year. Just then they were interrupted by a group of girls coming down the stairs, "C'mon, doubt the boys are up yet, let's sit in the common room."

Ginny nodded and followed her...as they walked to Hermione's place in front of the fire Ginny was wondering what to tell Hermione. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth, not yet anyways. Hermione sat and patted the spot next to her. As Ginny went to sit down she noticed that Hermione was still wearing her necklace.

"So...do you...remember them?"

Ginny decided on a version of the truth, "No...not specifics...I remember what they were about and how they made me feel but I don't remember the dreams themselves."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Can I ask? What were they about?"

Just the question Ginny wasn't ready to answer, "I was really happy." She stated simply, hoping it would be enough. "I was so happy I didn't want to leave them." Hermione took her hand and laced their fingers together, that feeling returning, Ginny had a rush of courage and told Hermione one more thing, "Hermione? I miss them...I miss the dreams he gave me..."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond and was comfortably aware of that warm spark where her and Ginny's hands lay, "Were they really that amazing?"

"Yes." She answered, "But it's more than that Hermione...the one he gave me in the Chamber? I dreamt my whole life...when he died I was torn out of that dream...in my dream I think I was in my sixties or something and really happy..." Hermione looked shocked, but she continued, "and then I woke up in the Chamber, an eleven year old girl covered in muck...how do I cope with that?" She sighed, she hadn't even admitted this much to Luna. Granted Luna did know the dreams were about Hermione but what she didn't know was that her dreams were better than this reality and she missed them. But it was as close to the truth as she could get right now. She looked down at their hands...would she ever be able to tell her that they had lived a happy lifetime together in her dreams and now was forced to live in a world where that never happened. She felt the tears forming.

Hermione looked at Ginny with new eyes. She'd had no idea how conflicted she'd felt and she had no idea to help her. She squeezed Ginny's hand to get her attention...when she looked up she saw the tears in Ginny's eyes and she felt as though her heart was breaking..."I wish there was something I could say Gin...something I could do...anything to make this easier for you."

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand. "I feel so old sometimes Hermione."

"Well I don't know about old...but you're more mature than your brother..."

Ginny giggled, "That's true...Luna thinks it's because I had a sixteen year old boy playing with my dreams."

Hermione hadn't considered that, "Smart girl that Luna."

Ginny laughed out loud, "You have no idea...she got us our own compartment on the train." She'd just finished telling Hermione the story and they were both laughing when the boys came into the common room.

'C'mon, walk down with us..." They both got up, letting each other's hand go as they stood, and joined Ron and Harry to go down for breakfast. When they entered the Great Hall Ginny went to find Luna, leaving Hermione with the boys. Hermione was watching her walk away as they walked to find seats. When she looked away she saw Malfoy doing a ridiculous impression of Harry fainting. "Ignore him. Just ignore him, it's not worth it."

They went to find seats and she was handed her new timetable by George Weasley. She was studying her new timetable when she overhead George say,"That little git. Wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," She heard Fred and then returned her attention to her timetable. With a sigh she realized how often she'd be using the time-turner. She did a quick calculation. At least ten to twelve hours of class a day. She had five classes before lunch, two of them with the boys. She was still studying her schedule and figuring out the best order to attend them in when Ron ripped her schedule out of her hand

"Hermione this must be a mistake, frowning as he looked it over."They've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_"

"I'll manage. I fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "See this morning nine o'clock Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock Muggle Studies. And.."as he looked at the timetable closer, "look...underneath that Arithmancy, nine o'clock.I mean I know you're good, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," she cut him short, surprised he was observant enough to notice, "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then..."

"Pass the marmalade," she asked him, trying to get him to drop it.

"But.."

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable is a bit full?" She finally snapped at him, "I told you, I fixed it with Professor McGonagall." Fortunately Hagrid showed up and he finally dropped it.

She went back to eating and planning how to get to her classes when she heard Ron say, "We better go, look Divination is at the top of North Tower. It'll take at least ten minutes to get there..." they finished off their breakfasts quickly and started the trek to the North Tower. They had gotten lost several times when Hermione went to take a look at the portrait Harry was staring at. A fat, dapple grey pony was standing in a field munching away happily on grass. The pony was soon joined by a short squat knight in a suit of armour with grass stains on the knees. Harry bantered with the portrait a moment until he agreed to take them to the North Tower.

The ran after him up the stairs listening for the clanking of his armour. In no time they reached a tiny landing, where most of the class was already ensembled. Ron was the first to notice the circular trap door on the ceiling, a plaque beside read, "Sybill Trelawney, Divination Teacher."

"And how're we supposed to get up there?" As if in answer the door opened and silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. One by one they entered the classroom. Well maybe classroom wasn't the way to describe it. No, it was more like a coffee shop, tables scattered around with chintz armchairs and big pillows to sit on.

"Where is she," Ron asked.

A voice came out of the shadows. Hermione was starting to think that Trelawny might be as bad as Lockhart. She began to wonder if all less talented teachers resorted to theatrics, "Welcome," it said, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." And she moved in the light of the fire. Hermione's first thought was that Luna should take lessons from this woman...she screamed crazy from across the room.

Hermione and the boys found a table and sat to listen to Professor Trelawney introduce herself and her subject. Hermione was already starting to think her time would have been better spent in Arithmancy when Professor Trelawney proclaimed, "I must warn you at the onset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far..."

"Says the teacher with no real subject to teach..." She thought. She listened to the woman continue to spout vague _predictions _to several students as they gathered teacups and tea. They retreated to their table to drink the tea and swirl it into their saucers.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to the boys as she and her partner were trying to decipher her own dregs when she heard Trelawney start to interpret Harry's cup. She was curious what she'd come up with as everyone knows Harry and what he's been through. "Let's see what she does with this, " she thought.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it anti-clockwise, "The falcon...my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"Really,' she thought, "that's the best you could do." She couldn't take it...it was baloney and she was picking on Harry because he was an easy target. "But everyone knows that," she said in a loud just stared at her, "Well, they do. Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Trelawney chose to ignore her and returned her eyes to Harry's cup, "The club...an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..

"I thought that was a bowler hat," Ron said, trying to sound helpful

"The skull...danger in your path, my dear," giving the cup a final turn, she gasped and screamed.

"Well she's entertaining, I'll give her that." She thought. Neville broke a second cup and Trelawney sunk into her chair, her ring covered hand over her heart.

"My dear boy...my poor dear boy...no...it is kinder not to say..." She continued dramatically. All the class got up to take a better look at Harry's cup.

"What is it, Professor?" someone asked.

"My dear," she continued opening her eyes wide, "you have the Grim."

She listened with amusement as Trelawny described just what a Grim was. Finally reaching her breaking point she went over to look at Harry's cup. "I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney looked at her with what could assume was dislike,"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

She was saved from saying what was on her mind when Seamus Finnigan, tilting his head as he looked at Harry's cup and said, "It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said with his eyes almost shut, 'but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said as he leaned to the left.

Harry had had enough, "When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" Everyone one looked away from him.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," Trelawney had resumed her misty tones, "Yes...please pack away your things..."

Silently the class put away their teacups and gathered their things. Hermione and the boys made their way out of the classroom. When the boys weren't paying attention she slipped into an alcove near the Transfiguration classroom and turned the hourglass inside the Time-turner once. She waited until everyone had stopped walking backwards and then headed off to Arithmancy. After Arithmancy she went towards her Muggle Studies class, found another empty alcove and repeated the process and attended her third nine o'clock class. Repeating the process one last time she joined the boys in Transfiguration. Hermione and Ron followed Harry to a desk at the back of the class. Everyone was looking at him like he might die any second. Hermione dragged her attention to the front of the class where Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi, (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and watched as the teacher turned herself into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around the eyes. "I've see that cat before," she thought, but couldn't remember when or where.

Professor McGonagall shifted back into her human form again with a soft pop. "Really, what has gotten into you all today?" Looking around at all of them, "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation not got applause from a class." Hermione watched as everyone's eyes turned to Harry.

Deciding to help him out Hermione raised her arm, "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and..."

"Ah, of course," she said frowning, "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone just stared at her until Harry answered, "Me."

"I see," she said fixing Harry with a stare, "then you should know, Potter, Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues..." She looked like she sorely wanted to, but continued calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney's..."She seemed ready to insult Trelawny, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." Hermione laughed, she never realised Professor McGonagall had a sense of humor. Everyone seemed to relax a little.

After class they all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was thinking over the five classes she'd had that morning and wasn't paying attention to the boys, as she sat down she shoved a plate of stew towards Ron, "If he's eating maybe he'll shut up already,"She thought.

"Harry, you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Nope, no such luck," She thought with a sigh.

"Yeah, I have," replied Harry, "I saw one the night I left the Dursley's". Ron let his fork fall into his stew with a clatter.

Annoyed Hermione responded, "Probably just a stray."

Ron looked at her as if she was insane, "Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's...that's bad. My uncle Bilius saw one and...and he died twenty-four hours later!

"Coincidence," She answered and poured herself some pumpkin juice. She was just thinking about maybe taking a few snacks with her to eat as she runs betweens classes if she's going to have to wait so long between meals.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He was actually getting angry, "Grims scare the daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," she replied adopting a superior tone, "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better pop my clogs then!" She was ready to "pop a clog" herself at this point over Ron's stupidity. She pulled out her Arithmancy book and propped it against a juice jug.

As she looked for the page she needed she added, "I think Divination seems very wooly. A lot of guesswork, if you ask me"

"There was nothing wooly about the Grim in that cup," Ron retorted angrily.

She was starting to think keeping her promise to help Harry was going to be more difficult that she thought. "You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," She was just keeping a lid on her anger.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being rubbish at something for a change!" He replied angrily.

She sorely wanted to tell him to go jump in the lake but took her anger out on her textbook instead, slamming it shut and sending food everywhere. "If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them.

The boys didn't and couldn't know that in the time it had taken the two to walk to transfiguration she had attended two more classes. Angry with herself for almost slipping up she grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall.

"I swear", she thought, "If it wasn't for that stupid promise I made Dumbledore...I'd chuck the two of them and hang out with Ginny!" But no, she had promised to keep helping Harry and unfortunately that meant putting up with Ron. She was still thinking about all this as she walked down to Hagrid's for their first Care of Magical Creatures Class.

The boys joined her, Ron still looking annoyed and Harry looking bemused. "He must get tired of me and Ron arguing all the time," she thought and vowed to herself to not let Ron get to her anymore. So lost in thought she was that she didn't realise that they must have the class with the Slytherins as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking in front of them. "Great...now we have to put up with the git and his git gorillas..."

Once they'd all gathered Hagrid greeted them, "C'mon now get a move on," he called, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up. Everyone here? Right, follow me!" The class followed him to empty paddock at the edge of the forest then he continued. 'Everyone gather round the fence here!" He bellowed to the class, "Now, firs' thing you wanted to do is open yer books..."

"How?" Drawled Malfoy. Hermione had been wondering the same thing as she took her own book from her bag. She had wrapped Spellotape around her copy of "The Monster Book of Monster" to keep the book from destroying her other books.

"Eh?" replied Hagrid

"How do we open our books," Malfoy asked, showing Hagrid his own rope bound copy.

"Hasn'...hasn' anyone been able to open their books?" Hagrid asked, looking totally heartbroken. The whole class shook their heads, "Yeh've got to stoke 'em," he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Taking Hermione's copy he ripped off the tape and when the book tried to bite him he simply ran one huge finger down the spine. The book shivered and then fell open in his hand, quiet.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered, "We should've _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I...I thought they were funny," Hagrid said quietly to Hermione as he handed her back her book.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" Hermione was about to tell Malfoy to shut it but Harry beat her to the punch.

"Righ' then," Hagrid said, trying to take control of his class, "so...so yeh've got your books an' … an' ...now you need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." Hermione watched as Hagrid strode away from them and into the forest.

She was wondering what Hagrid might be bringing when her thoughts were interrupted by the drawling voice of Malfoy, "God, this place is going to the dogs," he said and then continued loudly, "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him..."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful Potter, there's a Dementor behind you..." But Malfoy's taunts were interrupted by a squealing Lavender Brown. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hagrid was leading about a dozen Hippogriffs towards them. She'd seen pictures and read about them of course, but she never imagined she'd get to see one. They had the bodies, hind legs and tails of horses but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle complete with nasty looking steel-coloured beaks and long deadly looking half foot long talons. Hagrid gathered them closer to the fence and announced, "Hippogriffs!" They were beautiful once you got over the bizarreness of them, "So," he continued, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..."

Hermione looked around and noticed no one seemed to be moving. She looked at Harry and Ron and together they approached the fence.

"Now first thing you need to know about Hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never want to insult one, 'cause it might be the last the thing yeh do." Hermione took a quick look around at her classmates and noticed that Malfoy and his cronies were whispering amongst themselves, "Good," she thought, "maybe we'll finally get rid of one of those three."

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." He looked around at the class and asked, "Right...who wants to go first?" Most of the class backed further away, "No one?" he asked sadly. Hermione considered taking the plunge and going first but Harry offered first.

There was an intake of breath and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" To Hermione's amusement he ignored them and joined Hagrid on the other side of the fence. Hermione watched as Hagrid instructed Harry how to approach the grey Hippogriff Buckbeak. She watched with fear as Harry bowed to Buckbeak and held her breath until it suddenly bent his front legs and sank into what was most definitely a bow.

"Well done, Harry! Right yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on" Hagrid said encouragingly. Hermione watched as Harry tentatively reached out a hand and patted Buckbeak several times on his beak. She was surprised as the Hippogriff closed his eyes and seemed to be enjoying the touch. At Harry's success most of the class broke out into applause. "Righ' then, Harry, I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

"Hagrid's nuts!" She thought as she watched Harry climb onto the back of Buckbeak. Once he was seated the Hippogriff opened his twelve foot wings and took Harry for a lap around the paddock and then landed back in front of them.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid, "Okay, who else wants a go?"

The rest of the class, seeing how easy Harry had made it seem, entered the paddock and started taking it in turns to approach one of the and Ron practised with the chestnut one until Hermione heard the annoying voice of Malfoy again.

She looked over to see him patting Buckbeak's beak,"This is very easy. I know it must of been, if Potter could do it...I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Hermione was about to get Hagrid's attention to warn him about Malfoy when he continued, "Are you, you ugly brute?"

"Too late," she thought as, in a flash of steely talons, Malfoy let out a high-pitched girly sounding scream. Hagrid wrestled Buckbeak back into his collar as he continued to try and get at Malfoy who lay on the ground, blood staining his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled, "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" Thinking Professor Trelawney could take some drama lessons from Malfoy, she went and opened the gate so Hagrid could take the crying boy to the Hospital Wing. Hermione and they boys trailed behind the rest of the class as they headed back to the castle and their common rooms to pass the time until dinner.

…

Ginny had tracked down Luna at breakfast and they had agreed to meet up after dinner to go look for the book Luna's father had told her about. While she waited Ginny was thinking about the talk she'd had with Hermione that morning. It was hard to explain, on the one hand she'd of like to spend every minute with Hermione, but on the other? It was so hard. She knew that Hermione had taken her hand to comfort her, but what was it with the whole spark thing that happened every time their hands touched. She looked up to see Luna walking towards her.

"You look awfully happy," for Ginny was grinning, remembering the feeling of Hermione's hand in hers, "Spend time with Hermione today?"

"A little, this morning before breakfast...we ran into each other on the stairs," wordlessly they had started heading towards the library, "We talked for a bit before the boys came down and we all went to for breakfast."

"What did you talk about?"

"I told her about not dreaming and Loony, I told her something I should've told you, I miss them. The dreams Tom gave me."

"I can understand why'd you miss them, Gin, but what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was really happy in my dreams and it was hard to deal with because the last one, when I woke up when Tom died, I dreamt I was something like sixty and then I woke up to find out the truth."

Luna stopped her and gave her a hug, "I know it's hard Gin...but it will get easier."

"I notice you said easier...not better." She said, drawing herself from the hug and entered the library.

"Well...I think you'll get better at coping with the let down of reality and maybe eventually reality will outshine the dreams he gave you." Luna said succinctly, "let's find that book". They asked Madam Pince and she returned with the book a short time later. They signed it out and left the library.

"Um..I thought we were going to read in the library?" Ginny asked.

"I have a better idea...something Daddy mentioned when I told him what we were going to try and do..."

"But Loony..."

"I know what you're thinking, but it's worth a try, if it's not there we'll just have to come up with a better alternative." Luna lead her through the castle until they reached the seventh floor. Luna stopped in front of an apparently blank wall and closed her eyes. Ginny watched as her friend walked back and forth three times then stop. Together they watched as a large ornate door materialized in front of them. "It worked," she sighed and, taking Ginny's hand, led her inside.

Ginny looked around in wonder. It was an exact replica of Luna's bedroom at home, "What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"My bedroom? I'd of thought you'd of recognized it."

Ginny lightly smacked her friend's arm, "I know that...but how?"

"Ah this room is called the Come and Go room. Basically whenever someone needs it , they walk in front of the door and think about what they need, when the room opens it becomes whatever you wanted it to."

"Okay...so why your bedroom?"

"Well I asked for a safe place where we could read and maybe experiment without being disturbed. I guess I was thinking of my room at home...but you'll notice it's not exact. I don't have that big comfy couch or a fireplace in my room."

Ginny looked at where Luna was pointing and wandered closer and laughed lightly, "Reminds me of the Gryffindor common room where I was talking to Hermione this morning."

"Interesting...As I've never seen your common room I can only assume the room took that image from your mind when we came in. It wanted to give you a place that made you feel safe. C'mon..." They walked over to the couch and Ginny sat where Hermione usually sat, Luna beside her. "Now let's see what this book can tell us," as she drew out a large leather bound book out of her bag and placed it on their laps.

Ginny looked at the title before Luna could open it, "Dreamcatcher." They spent the next hour or so reading through the large book until they came across something that could help.

"_When one can not remember their dreams it does not necessarily mean the person has stopped dreaming altogether. They could simply not be remembering them or they could be blocking them themselves from remembering them. In order to determine the cause one must a find a partner they can trust to enter a dream state called Dreamwalking. It is of utmost importance that the partner, from now on called the Dream Visitor, be healthy and having dreams of their own. Two people who are not dreaming will not be able to accomplish this. _

_The two people must fall asleep holding hands. The Visitor must fall asleep with the intent of entering the subject's dreams while the subject must just try to sleep. A simple sleeping potion, (recipe on page 305), will aid the dreamer to achieve the proper level of sleep. This process can be aided by a charmed bracelet, (See page 303 for full details), to make access easier for the Visitor and will aide in the connecting of the two in their dreams. _

_If successful the visitor and the Dreamer will enter a lucid dreaming state and be able to interact with each other while viewing the Dreamer's dream. If however the Dreamer is blocking themselves from remembering, the Visitor will enter the dream alone. Visitors often describe finding the Dreamer in a room or in some other way from prevented from perceiving the dream around them. This often indicates that the Dreamer is afraid of what their dreams contain. In this case a Dreamcatcher, (see page 307 for details and how to construct your own,) can be useful. Once the Dreamcatcher is made one simply places it over where they are sleeping and it will act as filter, catching the things the dreamer is afraid of and allowing better dreams a series of deep sleep rituals one, with the help of their trusted Dream Visitor, can slowly break down the walls and the dreams will start again. "_

They finished reading and looked at each other. "Well gee, that sounds easy..."Ginny commented sadly, "we need a charmed bracelet , a potion, and something called a Dreamcatcher." Without answering Luna looked up the bracelet and smiled. Then they looked up the Dreamcatcher and she frowned a little. "What is it Loony?"

"Well the bracelet, "she said, taking a small box from her pocket, "I have." And showed it to Ginny. It didn't look like a bracelet at all but just a golden snake. Seeing Ginny's confusion she explained, "Daddy gave it to me. He knew about this because after Mom died he stopped dreaming. This snake, it wraps around both our wrists by itself and then releases itself when we wake." Ginny took the golden snake and looked at it carefully, "

"Did it work for your Dad?" Ginny asked.

"No...I think it was because he never made his Dreamcatcher...look at it what it says about it"

"_Although one can easily buy a Dreamcatcher they do not work as well as one made by the Dreamer. One that is bought will still work however will not only catch bad dreams but will block any dream with the same contents. By making your own Dreamcatcher you imbibe your own wishes into it and it will aide you to have the dreams that you desire."_

Luna read on, noting the supplies she would need... red willow, Unicorn hair, feathers and, leather. "Well...I have everything but the unicorn hair but I seem to remember seeing some hanging from Hagrid's ceiling last time I was there...perhaps he'd give us some?"

"When were you in Hagrid's hut?"

"Last spring...I'd gone to visit the Thestrals one last time before term ended and got soaked in a sudden storm. Hagrid saw me coming out of the forest and asked me in for a cup of tea."

"And when did you get the rest of this stuff?"

"Daddy told me what I'd need but we couldn't get the hair."

"So should we get started? We have the bracelet..."

"Well," Luna answered, looking at her watch, "it's getting late and," flipping the pages to the potion,"I'll need a couple of days to make the potion. There's no point in trying without it. I can have it ready by Saturday."

"Can you make it? And won't it stop me from dreaming? They gave me one at the end of last year..."

"Yes, it's similar to one I've made for Daddy a bunch of times. And it's not like a Sleeping Draught that gives you a dreamless sleep, this one just lets you go into a deep enough sleep to dream. It's a really simple potion to make but it works very well. My dad still has trouble sleeping..."

Ginny reached over and grabbed her hand. "Do you really think this will work? I didn't even know what "lucid dreaming means"..."

"It means you know you are dreaming and can control your own actions."

"Do we really need the Dreamcatcher? I don't think it's bad dreams I'm afraid of..."

"You're afraid of good dreams?"

"Well yes, sort of...it's makes reality so much harder..."

"Okay, I think I can understand that..." Luna frowned a little, "I think we can start without the Dreamcatcher but I'm worried you're have nightmares and just don't know it."

"And you really think a Dreamcatcher will stop any nightmares? And why do you think I'm having nightmares?"

" Well that is what it is supposed to do but it isn't that simple...I think if you believe that'll it work it will make you less afraid of trying and therefore will work." Ginny nodded, it made sense in a Luna sort of way, "As for having nightmares, frankly Gin, after what you went through, how could you not? C'mon we should get going, it's almost curfew." Standing up, Luna grabbed the book and placed it on a shelf by the bed.

"Don't you think we should take that with us?" Ginny asked as she stood and stretched.

"No need...the Room will keep it safe for us till we come back. No one else can enter this specific room unless they know what it is when we come here." She took Ginny's hand and together they left the room together. Outside the door they paused to watch it become a solid wall again.

"Why doesn't the whole school doesn't use this room..."She asked incredulously imagining all the things it could be used for.

As they walked away Luna answered, "Oh I think a fair few have used it over the years they just don't know what it is...they find it, open it and use it without knowing how they opened it, and leave. When they come back the room won't appear to them unless they ask specifically for the same thing. Since they don't realise they asked for it in the first place...well, they never find it again."

"And how did your Dad know it was there?"

Luna blushed and answered, "He didn't say, but I expect he used to bring my Mom there."

"Oh..." was all Ginny could reply and then blushed deeply thinking of taking Hermione there. "Well, um, I got to go this way," She hugged her friend, "Thanks Luna for...for everything."

"I told you...I just want you to be happy and since I can't get you what you really want, "she said pointing at Ginny's friendship bracelet, "I'm hoping we can at least get your dreams backs. And besides, it'll be fun to walk around someone else's dreams for a while. Goodnight..." Ginny watched her friend and wondered what she would ever do without her.

She made her way back to Gryffindor tower lost in her thoughts and eventually made her way to her dorm. She hadn't seen Hermione in the common room and decided to sneak up to her dorm room to see her. She wanted to tell her what she and Luna had found out. It was barely curfew and Hermione was fast asleep alone in her dorm

Ginny watched her sleep for a moment. "She's even more beautiful asleep," she thought to herself with a sigh. She really wanted to reach out and touch her. Anything, even just her hair...but she was afraid to wake her. One of the other girls came in and startled her from her thoughts. Sighing she looked at Hermione one last time before going to her own dorm, noting her silver necklace and pendant still around her neck even as she slept.

She undressed and crawled into bed. She fell asleep twisting the bracelet Hermione had given her around and around her wrist. She'd fallen asleep that way ever since Hermione had given it to her.

**A/N Yes folks, another very long chapter. I've said before that it takes me as long as it takes me to finish the chapter. The main reason for the extra long chapters is that I have been trying to start and end my chapters where they do in the book. That was fairly easy with my forst work but it is getting stupid with this one. Why? Trying to tell the main story from Hermione's eyes and Ginny's journey is a complete seprate platline. So, from here on out...I give up. I'll still be following the original story arc of the book but from now on my chapters will start and end where they should. Another upside of that is you'll be getting quicker chapters and I'll be aiming to keep them to 3000-4000 words each.**

**In answer to some reviews about twists: I like to think I've kept my twists plausible within the context of the original stories. With my first story I had a lot of fun explaining things that wern't in the books, i.e. how Ginny was able to do all the things she did without being caught or Hermione's Lockhart theory. I've read the books many times and, in a way, I'm answering questions I've always had.**

**Now I know I know you're all going...but the Room of Requirement doesn't show up till Order of the Phoenix. I'd like to point out that the room has always been there. Who's to say someone else hasn't used it before Harry finds it. To find out why Hermione wouldn't have just suggested to use the room for the DA...well friends that would be a major spoiler alert!**


	5. Chapter 5-Worst Fear

**A/N : Please faithful readers, if you haven't already done so please go back and reread the scene with Ginny and Luna. I have made some significant changes, (why is explained in the chapter 4 A/N), and it will affect the upcoming chapters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope to keep posting a chapter a day so please enjoy. **

They had been talking about Hagrid and, despite Hermione's judgement, had gone to see him. They didn't leave feeling any better though. Hermione had left the boys in the common room and stopped in at Ginny's room to check on her, only she wasn't there. She looked at her watch and realized it was still an hour before curfew. Ruefully, she realised why she was so tired, and started to understand what Professor McGonagall had been getting at. Even though it was barely eight o'clock Hermione's body felt like it was well past midnight. As she looked at her face in the mirror, she realised she it looked like she'd been up that late too.

Sighing she took the time-turner from her neck and hid it safely in her trunk. She didn't like to think what could happen if she rolled over on it in her sleep and it broke. Her fingers came to rest on her Hathor pendent. It really was quite beautiful. She decided she would likely never take it off. It made her think of Ginny and for some reason that always made her smile.

Malfoy didn't show his face in class again until Potions on Thursday. Hermione had walked in just before him and decided to sit with and help Neville. She watched as Malfoy set his cauldron between Harry and Ron's. "This isn't going to end well she thought," but figuring Harry could handle himself, decided Neville could use her more.

They were working on a tricky potion called a Shrinking Solution and Hermione was having enough trouble getting her own potion to turn the bright acid green the text described when Snape came to check on Neville's potion beside her, "Orange, Longbottom." Snape sneered, as he ladled some and let it splash back into the cauldron, "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand Longbottom?"

Snape was a jerk to all students except the ones from his own house, Slytherin, though he seemed to take special pleasure in tormenting Harry. Snape never had much time for Hermione, hers were some of the best potions in the class. Noticing that Neville was pink and on the verge of tears, she said, "Please, sir...please I could help Neville put it right..."

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger." She felt her cheeks flush with anger, "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this portion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." And with a sweep of robes he turned his back on them and walked away.

"Help me!" Neville moaned to Hermione. She did the best she could seeing as she didn't want Snape to notice. She could hear a whispered conversation going on between Seamus, Harry and Malfoy but was too busy trying to get her potion right while trying to make sure Neville's potion wouldn't kill his toad.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..." Hermione looked up from her potion to see Crabbe and Goyle watching Neville as he frantically stirred his potion. She continued to whisper instructions to him until his last ingredient was added and then all they could do was wait.

As the end of the lesson approached Hermione took one last peek at Neville's potion and was pleased to see it had finally turned green. "Everybody gather round," said Snape, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." Hermione watched with fear as Snape took Trevor the toad in his left hand, and after dipping a small spoon in Neville's potion, trickled the potion down the toad's throat. Everyone held their breath until there was a small pop and Snape stood with a tadpole in his hands. The Gryffindor's cheers were cut short however.

Snape, looking livid, took a small bottle from his pocket and poured a few drops on the toad's head and suddenly the toad reappeared, full grown. "Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, every Gryffindor face dropped, "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

She and the boys climbed the stairs. While the boys were distracted griping about Snape, she once again slipped into an alcove and used the time-tuner to attend another class. After her class she ran back to the potion's room to see herself duck into the alcove behind the boys and ran to catch up to them.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked when she had caught up.

"What?" She said as she joined them.

"One minute you're right behind us, and the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" She said again, buying time to come up with an excuse, "Oh...I had to back for something. Oh, no..." She said as her bag split open. Another drawback of doing so many classes a day was having to carry all of her books with her as she didn't have time, or rather couldn't be seen, running to and from her dorm to grab books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked.

Oh, how she wished she could just tell him to shut up, "You know how many subjects I'm taking," she said as she started handing him books off the ground, "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But.." he said as he started looking at the books in his hands, you haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Damn it Ron, when did you get a brain?" She thought but answered vaguely instead, "Oh, yes," She quickly repaired her bag with her wand and began stuffing the books back inside, "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving" And before Ron could ask another stupid question she walked off in the direction of the Great Hall.

…

Later that afternoon Hermione and the boys joined the rest of their classmates in the Defence Against the Darks classroom and got their books, parchment and quills out to wait for Professor Lupin. After a few minutes he arrived, still wearing his shabby robes, walked to the front the class and placed his dog-eared briefcase on the desk.

"Good afternoon," he said, "Would you please put all your books back in your bag's. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands." Hermione stowed her books back in her overly full bag with excitement. They hadn't had a practical defense class since Lockhart let a cage full of pixies out last year. Laughing at the memory she listened intently to Professor Lupin, confident he wouldn't be as foolhardy as their last teacher and might actually teach them something.

"Right then," he said, "if you'd follow me. Bring your bags, we won't be coming back here after class."

The class followed as they shared curious glances with each other. Hermione was wondering vaguely where they were going when they ran into Peeves the poltergeist. She hadn't even noticed him until he started to taunt the professor, "Loony, loopy Lupin," he sang, "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin..."

Hermione had never seen Peeves taunt a teacher like this. She looked to Professor Lupin and was surprised to find he was smiling. "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves..." He said conversationally, "Mr. Filch won't be be able to get in to his brooms."

When Peeves responded by blowing a wet raspberry Professor Lupin took out his wand, "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder, "Please watch closely"

He pointed his wand at Peeves and said "Waddiwasi!" The gun flew out of the keyhole with the force of bullet and up the poltergeist's left nostril. Peeves flew off, cursing as he went.

The class laughed and Dean exclaimed, "Cool, Sir!"

"Thank you Dean," he replied as he stowed his wand, "Shall we proceed?" When they finally reached their destination they discovered they were at the staff room. "Inside, please." Opening the door and holding it the class entered the Staff Room.

The staff room was empty except for Professor Snape sitting in an armchair watching as the students entered. As Professor Lupin finally came in after the last student and went to close the door behind him, Snape spoke, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He said, getting to his feet and striding by the class. At the door he turned and looked at Lupin, "Possible no one has warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went beet red. Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of Snape. "What is wrong with him?" She thought, "Why on earth would a grown man feel the need to resort to bullying children?" She felt it was bad enough that he pulled this crap in his own classroom but to go out of his way to belittle Neville in front of another teacher?

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows and replied, "I was hoping Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville's blush deepened. Snape, not having anything nastier to say slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Well done," She thought, "Shut him up and made Neville feel better in one go." She felt her respect growing for their new defense teacher.

"Now, then," Professor Lupin started as he led them to the back of the room where an old wardrobe stood. As he went to stand next to it began to shake and come away from the wall, "Nothing to worry about,"he continued calmly, "There's a Boggart in there."

Hermione looked around at her classmates noting that their expression ranged from interest to a look of pure terror on Neville's face.

Professor Lupin went on to explain, "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboard under sinks...I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice."

"So the Bogey man does exist..." Hermione thought.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?" He asked the class.

Hermione raised her hand automatically, she wanted to make back the points she'd lost in Snape's class, "It's a shape-shifter...It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," he replied and Hermione felt the familiar sense of pride she always got for knowing the answer, "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door, Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fear."

"This means," he continued ignoring Neville's small gasp of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Hermione had had her hand up already and as she slowly put it down she wondered if Harry would figure it out. "Er...because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Hermione was impressed.

"Precisely," replied Professor Lupin, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake...tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape you find amusing. We will practise the charm without wands first. After me please..._riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" the class chanted.

"Good," said Professor Lupin, "Very Good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

Neville approached Professor Lupin and the wardrobe as though each step was an effort, the wardrobe shook slightly again.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin kindly, "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Nevilled mumbled a reply but Hermione had a feeling what he would be most afraid of.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry.."he said cheerfully.

Neville looked around as if he wanted to be anywhere else before he managed to stammer out just loud enough to be heard, "Professor Snape." Hermione laughed and realised why Lupin had chosen Neville. If it worked Neville would get a small bit of revenge on the teacher that tortured him.

Professor Lupin seemed to consider this a moment then replied, "Professor Snape...hmmm...Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er...yes," He replied nervously, "But...I don't want the Boggart to turn into her, either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Professor Lupin assured him, "I wonder, could you tell us what sorts of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked surprised but answered, "Well...always the same hat, A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." Hermione thought she could see where Lupin was going with this and sincerely hoped Neville could pull it off, thinking it would be hilarious.

"And a handbag?" Lupin asked.

"A big red one," Neville replied.

"Right then, can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes..." Neville replied, clearly wondering what the teacher had in mind.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," Lupin explained, "And you will raise your wand...thus...and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, that green dress, that big red handbag." Everybody laughed at his description and waited eagerly to see it while the wardrobe shook it's hardest yet.

'"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to turn his attention to each of us in turn, " said Lupin, "I would like all of you to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

The room went quiet and Hermione began to think what would scare her the most. Nothing immediately came to mind. And then she thought of Ginny and how scared she would be if something would happen to her. Especially if she couldn't do anything to help her. "How the heck am I supposed to make that comical?" She thought, shook her head slightly, and frantically tried to come up with something else that frightened her as much. She thought she caught Lupin looking at her with a quizzical look on his face but he had turned his attention back to the class before she could really question it.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"No!" Thought Hermione.

"Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, all right?" Neville nodded slightly, "I'll call the next person forward...everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot.." Everyone backed up against the walls and left Neville facing the wardrobe alone. He seemed scared but determined as he rolled up the sleeves of his robes, took out his wand, and pointed it, shaking slightly, at the wardrobe. He gave a small nod to the professor.

"On the count of three, Neville," he took a huge breath to steady himself while Lupin pointed his own wand at the wardrobe's handle, "One...two..three.._now_!"

Red sparks came from Lupin's wand and when they hit the wardrobe it burst open. Out walked Professor Snape looking even more menacing than usual. Even Hermione, who had no fear of the man, cringed a little at the look of hatred on his face. As Boggart-Snape drew closer to Neville it reached inside it's robes, "R-r-riddikulus," he finally stammered.

There was a loud bang. The Boggart stumbled as he was now wearing a long, laced trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and swinging a huge crimson handbag from his hand.

The entire class broke into laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!". Hermione watched in amusement as each of her classmates took their turns. It was partially funny at the odd things they were afraid of and how they managed to make these horrifying mythical creatures funny. Hermione began to think frantically of what she else she could be afraid of. She had no idea how Ron, who was now facing a giant spider and had removed it's legs, would react to seeing his little sister dead on the floor. Obviously Professor Lupin believed that, his students being children, that they would not be afraid of anything truly horrifying.

Ron's legless spider came to rest at Harry's feet. She was curious to see what scared Harry most. Would they be faced with a Lord Voldemort returned to full power? Or perhaps a Dementor as they had affected him so badly on the train. Apparently the teacher was wondering the same thing and hurried forward suddenly before Harry could fully raise his wand, "Here!"

The legless spider had vanished and for a moment Hermione tried to locate where it had gone when she noticed what looked like a misty full moon hanging over the Professor's head.

"Riddikulus!" he said, almost sounding bored, "Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" he said as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. With another loud crack Snape was back.

This time Neville strode forward with more confidence than he had ever showed before and yelled the incantation. The class had a split second to see Snape again in the dress before Neville let out the loudest laugh yet. The Boggart exploded into tiny wisps of smoke then disappeared completely.

"Excellent!" Cried Professor Lupin as the class started clapping. Hermione had never seen Neville looking so happy and so proud. She thought the Professor had done some good in repairing the self esteem that Snape seemed so intent on destroying. "Well done, everyone. Let me see...five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart...ten for Neville cause he did it twice...and five each to Harry and Hermione."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"Funny," she thought, "Harry seems disappointed whereas I'm totally relieved."

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry, "Lupin answered. Hermione thought he was covering for the fact that he had stopped Harry and was trying not to call attention to it, "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

The class collected their bags from where they left them and Hermione was about to leave when she noticed Professor Lupin motioning her over, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Yes Professor..." he didn't seem convinced so she continued, "When you asked what frightens us most the only thing I could think of was a good friend of mine, one who's already been through too much, dying in front me and not being able to do anything to help. Thank you for skipping me..."

He seemed taken aback for a moment and considered her with interest. "May I ask who the friend is?" "He must think I mean Harry," \she thought and then sighing replied, " Her name's Ginny, she's Ron's sister..."

"I see," he replied, "that would have been very frightening and confusing indeed." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I just wanted you to know the reason I didn't let you face the Boggart wasn't because I didn't think your were capable of handling it, quite the opposite, I hear you're quite talented, I just wanted to give the rest of the class of the class a chance before you destroyed it."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you and sir?" He took his hand away and waited for her to continue, "Thank you for helping Neville. He really needed that."

Lupin smiled kindly, "I just don't want Neville to turn into Professor Snape when he gets older."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, not seeing the connection.

"I attended Hogwarts at the same time as Severus and he was bullied relentlessly, I mean look at him, he hasn't changed much since he was a kid. The only difference now is that he's the bully." Hermione nodded, "Please don't tell anyone I told you this, Professor Snape isn't very fond of me already..."

"I don't think he's ever be fond of anyone, sir..."

Lupin laughed lightly, "I think you may be right...now hurry up and catch up to your friends."

Hermione left the staff room and found the boys talking with a few of her classmates.

They were still discussing their Boggart's and Harry looked distracted when she Heard Lavender Brown comment, "I wonder why Professor Lupin's afraid of crystal balls?"

"Wow," Hermione thought, "she really is blonde." But wondered why he was afraid of the moon. Even Peeves had seemed to know about Lupin's fear of the moon.

"That was the best Defence Against the Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" Ron said excitedly

"He seems a very good teacher," Hermione agreed, "Still wish I'd had a chance at it though..."

"What would it have been for you?" Ron asked as he stifled a giggle, "A piece of homework that only got nice out of ten?"

"Oh Ron," she thought, "if only you knew..."


	6. Chapter 6-A Pretty Good Day

When Ginny woke up on the first Saturday of the term, she found herself unsure of whether or not she was really ready to face the day. She was nervous about the Dreamwalking, and if she was totally honest with herself, she was kind of scared too. It wasn't just the thought of visiting Hagrid and maybe not being able to get the unicorn hair, (who's to say that even if he does have it, that he'll give it to them,) without which she wouldn't be able to construct her Dreamcatcher. It wasn't really any of the practical concerns; would Luna be able to make the potion? Would it work? What if they got caught?

No, if she really thought about it, she was scared of what she might see. Odd, that she was less concerned with Luna's reaction than she was with her own. Every time she looked at Hermione, heard her laugh, or even just smiled...Ginny's heart ached. It had gotten so bad she'd actually tried to avoid her. Not that it had worked, of course. It was very hard to do when you shared both a common room and a staircase to the dorms. She was scared if her dreams came back...they would only make real life harder.

She shook herself mentally, "Well we won't get anywhere with that attitude," she thought. How would she make any progress if she was so afraid of it. She heard the first of her dormmates stirring and decided to face the day after all. "Well," she thought, "if nothing else I'll get to spend time with Luna." She smiled and got out of bed.

She and Luna had planned on meeting at breakfast early so they were sure to catch Hagrid. They wanted to make sure they could leave right after him and follow a little ways behind him so as to be sure to catch him at home. Ginny dressed quickly pausing only long enough to stare at her bracelet a moment. "Why does the charmed bracelet have to be a snake?" She thought wearily. After last year she'd of been more than happy to not see another snake ever again. Not that she remembered seeing the Basilisk before waking up to see it's dead body in the Chamber. She shook herself mentally to get the image out of her mind and realized she was also afraid that she'd start to remember what Tom had made her do.

When she got to the common room she saw that Hermione was already up and working on her homework. She looked, as she always did, to see if she was still wearing the necklace she'd given to her for her birthday. Hermione seemed to feel her gaze and looked up from her parchment to smile at Ginny. "How come you're up so early?" Hermione asked.

Ginny knew she had to get down to breakfast but decided to stop and talk anyway, "I'm meeting Luna for breakfast and then going to see Hagrid...we want to make sure we catch him at home," she answered as she walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Why you going to see Hagrid?"

She wasn't sure what she should tell Hermione but decided on the some of the truth, "Well Luna is helping me on working on getting my dreams back and we need unicorn hair to build something called a Dreamcatcher."

"I've heard of Dreamcatchers...never heard of one being made with unicorn hair...how do you know Hagrid has some?"

"Luna visited the Thestrals in the forest all last year and one day, when she was leaving, she got caught in a sudden storm. Well Hagrid saw her and invited her in for tea. She saw some hanging from his ceiling. I really hope he gives us some, it's the only thing we're missing."

"So you're trying to get your dreams back?"

Ginny sat down opposite from Hermione and sighed, "Well first we have to figure out whether I'm blocking myself from remembering them or if I've stopped dreaming altogether, but yes. Luna's dad may be nuts but he steered us in the right direction and she got almost everything we needed and brought it with her." Ginny marveled at how easy it was to talk to Hermione. Maybe she'd stop trying to avoid her and do as Luna suggested, get to know the real Hermione.

Hermione regarded her for a moment and then asked, "Are you scared?"

"All the time," Ginny thought but answered, "A little...I guess what I'm really scared of is having dreams that show me what Tom made me do."

Hermione reached her hand across the table and held Ginny's hand, "You're stronger than you think you are," She noted Ginny looked unconvinced, "No, you are...just having the guts to come back to Hogwart's took a lot of courage," Ginny looked confused so she explained, "A lot of people would've shut down completely after what happened to you and wouldn't be able to come back to the place it happened. The wouldn't be able to cope with it. Considering what you've told me...I think it's amazing you're even able to smile, let alone function."

Ginny thought about this for a bit. She'd never even considered not coming back to Hogwart's. Here she had Luna, she could spend time with Hermione and,despite everything that happened, she was still happy to be here. She'd never considered that she was strong or that it took courage to simply keep living.

"Thanks Hermione...I hadn't looked at it that way," she smiled, "It's helps I have Luna, she's been awesome...and you..."

Hermione blushed a little, not knowing why, "You know, I think I should spend some more time with you and Luna...everytime you mention her I'm amazed at how clever she is..."

Ginny turned her hand over and gave gave Hermione's a squeeze, "Speaking of which I should get down to breakfast, you coming?"

"No...not yet...I want to get some more work done first..." She replied, letting Ginny's hand go, "You have fun with Luna."

Ginny smiled, she wasn't sure what she and Luna were going to be attempting could be described as fun, "I'll try. See you later." Hermione watched her as she left and then returned to her work. She had meant it when she said she liked to spend more time with Ginny, but she couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

…

When Ginny got to the Great Hall she found Luna and sat beside her looking up at the staff table as she did so, "Morning..." She greeted her friend.

"You're late..."

"Sorry...stopped to talk to Hermione. Hagrid been here long?" She asked, wondering how much time she had to eat.

"Figured as much...he's been here about fifteen minutes." Ginny place some scrambled eggs on her plate and grabbed some toast. She noticed a wrapped package sitting next to Luna.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at it.

"A gift for Hagrid...originally I was hoping it would butter him up enough to get the unicorn hair but," and she turned to look at him, "Now I'm mostly hoping it might cheer him up a little."

Ginny looked at Hagrid too. He definitely didn't look very happy. "Any idea what's up with him?"

"You didn't hear what happened in his first class this week?" Ginny shook her head as her mouth was full, "He brought Hippogriffs and Malfoy wasn't paying attention, git got himself hurt and now Hagrid's scared he'll get sacked...and I think Buckbeak, I think that's the Hippogriff's name, is his favorite so..."

"You think it's still a good idea to ask him? Maybe he won't want visitors..."

"Well seeing as it's the easiest way to get what we need...yes, I think it's worth a try."

"What's the gift?" Ginny asked curious.

"Remember the story you told me about him giving a dragon a teddy bear?" Ginny nodded, "Well I painted a dragon with a teddy bear...I hope he likes it."

Ginny had seen some of Luna's paintings and knew they were quite good. She was amazed at all Luna had already done to help her, "You're amazing you know that? Everything you've done..."

Luna looked at her friend a moment before answering, "Thank you, and so are you..." She put her arm around Ginny's shoulders, "after Mum died I don't know what I would've done without you. You're my best friend and there's nothing I wouldn't do to help you...," She leaned in closer to whisper in Ginny's ear, "If I thought I could get Hermione to hurry up and realize how she feels about you, I would."

Ginny blushed. "You don't know Hermione feels anything more than friendship for me...or that she'll ever see me as anything more than Ron's little sister." She whispered back despite wishing Luna was right.

Hagrid passed behind them and they watched as he left the Great Hall, "C'mon let's go..." They both got up and followed Hagrid out of the hall, "And for the record...you don't know that she doesn't have feelings for you and I doubt she only thinks of you as Ron's little sister." They followed Hagrid at a discreet distance out of the castle and towards his hut.

"I don't know what makes you think that Luna...that she has feelings for me she doesn't know she has.."

Luna interrupted her, "I reserve the right to tell you I told you so..."

Ginny laughed, "Fair enough..."

They watched as Hagrid entered his home and then went to knock on the door a few minutes later. They heard the booming bark of Hagrid's dog, Fang, and then he opened the door, looking kind of irritated. Then he softened a little when he saw who it was. "Hey, you two...", he said motioning them inside.

"Hi Hagrid." They said together and actually got a smile out of him.

"How are you Hagrid?" Luna asked softly.

"Doin' okay s'ppose..." He looked closely at Ginny, "How you holding up Ginny?"

"I'm doing okay..." She answered, not really sure what to say.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both, but Luna, with Black running around I don' think it'd be a good a idea to be visitin' the Thestrals..."

Ginny looked at Luna and saw that she looked a little sad about that, "That's okay Hagrid, maybe you're right...I made this for you, to thank you for taking me to see them last year..."She said handing him the gift. Ginny chanced a look at the ceiling while Hagrid was distracted and was excited to see almost a whole tails' worth hanging there. While Hagrid unwrapped the gift she got Luna's attention and looked pointedly at the hair. Luna smiled and slightly nodded her head.

They looked back at Hagrid to see him staring at the painting, "But it looks just like Norbert...how did you know Luna?" He looked a little stunned and Ginny watched as a single fat tear rolled down his cheek. He roughly wiped it away and looked to Luna for an answer.

"Ginny told me about it last year. I found a picture of a Norwegian Ridgeback and imagined him with a teddy bear...I'm sorry Hagrid, I thought you'd like it...I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's perfect Luna...thank you..." He collected himself and placed the painting on his dresser. Ginny looked at it for the first time and was amazed to see that Luna's painting had gotten even better. "Have a seat...would you two like some pumpkin juice?" They both nodded.

After he had set the juice in front them Luna looked up at the unicorn hair and pointed at it, "Hagrid, is that unicorn hair?" She asked him, trying to sound just curious.

"Yeah...I collect it from the forest...it get's caught on the bushes. It's really strong so it's really useful." He reached up and taking it down handed it to her so she get a better look.

"Hagrid...is there any chance we could have some of this? We're, uh, working on a project and it's all we're missing..." He regarded them for a moment. He may not be the smartest man around but he figured out pretty quick that's why they'd really come down. Figuring they couldn't do much harm with it, and he had more than enough, he spilt the hair in half and gave it to them.

"Really Hagrid?" Ginny asked uncertain, it seemed a little too easy.

He nodded then replied, "Yeh...I can always get more..."

'Thank you so much Hagrid...I'm glad you like the painting." He glanced over at it and smiled.

"No...thank yeh Luna...you two should head back up to the castle...I got work to do..." They finished their juice, thanked him again, and headed back to the castle.

"Well that was easier than I expected..." Ginny said, looking at Luna, "Your painting was amazing...he seemed to really like it..."

"I think maybe because of Buckbeak the painting got him feeling a little more generous than usual..."

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to just come out and ask like that..."

"I could tell he didn't really want us there...I figured it was worth a shot." Luna replied as she stuffed the hair out of sight under her robes.

"I didn't expect him to give us so much...I wonder if he realises how much money he could get for it?" Ginny wondered.

"Probably not, he doesn't think that way...you heard him, he just collects it to use it. That's the value in it to him."

"I guess you're right," Ginny looked at her watch, "We've got a couple of hours before lunch. Should we get started, take a break for a lunch, then go back or..."

"Let's go drop off the hair. I want to check on the potion...it should be ready. I was thinking we skip lunch and try a Dreamwalk...what do you think?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, she wasn't sure she was ready for this..."Already?" She asked weakly.

Luna looked at her friend with concern, "I've been working on the potion all week. I...I thought you'd want to start as soon as possible."

Ginny started walking again in the direction of the room, without saying anything. Luna left her alone with her thoughts for as bit and then gently said, "We can wait if you're not ready..." Stopping just before entering the room.

"I don't think I'll be anymore ready if we wait Loony...I guess I just didn't expect to try so soon..."

Luna turned to face her and searched her face for a moment, "I know you're scared Gin...The sooner we figure out what's going on the sooner we can try to fix it...you do still want to fix it don't you?"

Ginny nodded and Luna gave her a hug. "I'm going to be there every step of the way...just like you were for me..." Luna felt her sigh and took it as her cue to let go, 'C'mon..." She said and turned to open the room.

When they entered Ginny found it looked exactly the same as last time except for the potion cooling in the corner. Ginny walked over and took a look..."How come it's cooling already?"

"I came before breakfast and put out the fire. I wanted to make sure it was cool enough to drink."

"Does it matter if it's still warm?"

"Yes...even though I can wake us at anytime, from what you told me about your last dream in the Chamber, time passes differently in our dreams...I've specifically designed this potion to wear off after a certain amount of time. That way, even if I haven't woken us yet, we'll wake naturally after about 4 hours. Once it's completely cooled it'll last up to eight hours.,"

"I didn't know you could do that with a potion..."

Luna blushed a little and then said with pride, "I doubt even Snape fully understands it. This is the only potion I've really experimented on because I've made it so many times for Dad. At first it was accident but I noticed the difference right away. So I started playing with it and now I can make last as long as I want..."

Ginny lost track of how many times she'd looked at her friend in amazement that day, "Wow..."

"What we need is a …" She started and a glass appeared beside her, "thank you ,Room."

Ginny looked at her puzzled, "What did you just do?"

She looked at Ginny then explained, "Well...I've noticed that everytime I need something, before I even voice what I need, it appears beside me. Seems only polite to say, thank you. I've actually thought of changing the name of the room to Room of Requirement." She looked at Ginny to see her eyebrows raised, "Well, it gives us whatever we require..."

"Oh...Thanks Room..." A glass of water appeared on the table.

Luna laughed a little, "I think the Room like it's new name...you'll want some water to wash this down with..." She poured the potion into a glass and handed it to Ginny. Grabbing the glass of water and held her empty hand out to Ginny. Once she'd taken it Luna lead her over to the bed.

"Okay, so we lay down head to foot so we can hold left hands, " The sat themselves in the middle of the bed, beside each other and facing one another. "Now we drink half the potion each and the same with the water." Ginny drank her half of the potion, surprised it tasted so good, and then traded glasses with Luna. After Luna had drank her water, she took left Ginny's left arm just above her wrist.

Ginny did the same, "I thought we were just supposed to hold hands?"

"The book the Room gave me said this works better because the pulse points in our wrists will meet when the bracelet wraps around our wrists. Makes for a stronger connection in the dream." She looked at Ginny a moment, stopping just before she lay the bracelet over the wrist, "You should lay down because you're already looking sleepy..."

Ginny lay down, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Luna gently lay the bracelet across the wrists. At first nothing happened. Then Luna watched as the bracelet weaved around their wrists and slowly pulled their arms together. As soon as their wrists met Luna fell back , sound asleep.

When she next opened her eyes she was inside Ginny's dream. Or, more accurately the dream seemed to be forming before her eyes. She watched with interest as she found herself watching Ginny and Hermione talking in the Leaky Cauldron the night before start of term. She only recognised it because Ginny had told her about it. She watched and listened as they exchanged gifts. She noticed that Hermione looked nervous when she had given Ginny her bracelet. She decided to wait for the moment when Ginny put the necklace on Hermione. She watched Ginny hesitate and then softly kiss the back of Hermione's neck. Ginny whispered to her, "Sorry... had to do that at least once." Hermione seem to surprise her by turning and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Sorry," Hermione said huskily as she finally pulled away from the kiss, "Had to do that at least once.." And Ginny pulled her back into the kiss. Luna smirked and decided to find her dreamwalking partner.

No sooner had she thought that, did she notice what looked like a stone room. She walked over to it and around it. It wasn't very big and if Ginny was inside of it she would barely have room to move. It had no door, no windows, and when she jumped up high enough, she could see that the room had Ginny completely boxed in.

She ran her hand over the stone and found it very cold, "Ginny!", She yelled as loud as she could but knew it wouldn't work. What she needed was a hammer...and one appeared beside her. She would have used her wand but there was no guarantee she wouldn't hurt Ginny. She wasn't sure what would happen to them if they got hurt while in this state.

She took a deep breath and then, with all her strength, hit the wall. She was satisfied to see a crack form. She willed herself to be stronger than the wall and with next strike a small hole appeared. "One more ought to do it," she was determined to have a hole big enough to talk to her friend through or maybe able to see her.

The next strike did it. Dropping the hammer she ran to look through the now six inch hole. She couldn't see Ginny. She couldn't see anything but darkness. She put her mouth to the hole and yelled out to Ginny again. She quickly put her ear to the hole and listened to her own voice echo before she heard Ginny's response. It seemed to be coming from very far away..."Luna...where are you?" She heard faintly.

"Follow the sound of my voice and look for the light..." She yelled back, as soon as she heard Ginny's far away response she backed away to let in as much light as possible. As Luna watched the hole she had created started to shrink. She quickly yelled through the shrinking hole, "I'm waking us!"

The words were no sooner out of her mouth that she awoke back in the Room of Requirement. She felt the snake bracelet loosen and then fall from their arms, and then noted with panic, that Ginny seemed to breathing really hard.

She sat up and looked at friend, "Ginny? Are you okay?"

Ginny slowed her breathing and then sat up slowly. Luna noticed she was trembling and enfolded her friend in a hug. "It's okay..." Luna cooed, and rubbed Ginny's back. Gradually she felt Ginny relax and then pull away. She took her face into her hands and looked down. A glass of juice appeared on the beside table and Luna, figuring that Ginny had asked for it, picked it up and handed it to her. "Here..."

Ginny removed her hands from her face and took the glass, quietly saying before she sipped it, "Thanks Room." Luna smiled and looked at her watch. Then had been asleep for about three hours.

When Ginny had finished the juice she over to Luna to find her staring at her intently. "What did you see?" She asked Luna quietly.

"You and Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron...and a stone box with you inside it." She reached over and took Ginny's hand, "What did you see, Gin?" She asked gently.

"Nothing...just darkness. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face and I couldn't find a wall, the place was endless." She squeezed Luna's hand, "Then I heard banging but it was echoing so bad I couldn't figure out where it was coming from and then I heard your voice."

"You didn't see the light from the hole I made?"

"Not really...I could sort of see a spot that wasn't as dark..."

"That's interesting..." She paused and noticed Ginny waiting for an explanation, "Well the room I found you in, it was so small it looked like you'd barely be able to move. That's why I used a hammer instead of my wand. I was afraid you'd get hurt."

"But why couldn't I get to you?"

"Probably just because it was the first try...next time I want you to take a deep breath and imagine a door. Don't try and find it, just will it to be there..."

"I don't understand..."

"We're lucid dreaming...it means we can make whatever we want to happen to happen. I needed a hammer and I had a hammer all of a sudden. No, what really troubles me is that the hole started to close when you tried to get to it...did you start to panic when you couldn't find it?"  
"Yes...I kept running and not getting any closer...thanks for waking us...I was almost out of breath."

Luna squeezed Ginny's hand then let it go. Getting off the bed she stretched, "That was very informative...we learned a lot."

"We...we did?"

"Of course...you're still dreaming, I saw it, but you need help to get out of the room so you can see them again."

"What did you see Luna? What was I dreaming?" Ginny was almost afraid to ask.

"Like I said...you and Hermione when you exchanged gifts in the Leaky Cauldron...only you did kiss her neck and well, she responded very positively..."

Ginny blushed deeply, "Um, how much did you see?"

Luna giggled, "I went to find you when neither of you seemed to be coming up for air the second time you kissed..." Ginny's face impossibly, grew even redder. "I noticed something though, if the dream was accurate up to the point you kissed her neck, Hermione looked nervous when she gave you your gift..."

Ginny thought about it a moment and realised she hadn't noticed. She was too busy staring at the gift in her hand. She looked at watch as her stomach growled, "We missed lunch and it's still a couple of hours before dinner..."

Luna walked over to her backpack and brought it over to the bed. Then she started to to take out what looked a picnic. "I thought the Room would just provide it..."

"No, the Room doesn't seem to be able to do food...I brought this up after dinner last night."

"What about the juice and water?"

"I had them in my bag," she said as she took out two mostly empty flasks, "The Room just put into glasses for us..."

They started to eat and Ginny asked, "How did you figure out about the food?"

"I was up here late and getting hungry...it's the only thing the Room hasn't provided for me..."

The ate quietly for awhile before Luna asked Ginny again how she was doing. "I'm okay... maybe a little frustrated...knowing my dreams are there but I can't see them..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself...when we try again next weekend you'll be more prepared. You'll know what to expect and know how to get out. And, if we start on the Dreamcatcher right now, it should be ready by then."

Ginny nodded. The two spent the rest the afternoon quietly working on Ginny's Dreamcatcher. The got the circular frame made and Ginny was about to start weaving the Unicorn hair into when Luna stopped her. "I think we should wait on that..."

"Okay...but why?"

"I want you to be able to start and finish it in one go...you need to be able to really focus on your intent when you're doing that part. The more you're able to focus on it, the better it'll work."

They packed up their supplies. "Hey Luna? Do you think I could have some of that potion for Hermione? She looked like she could use a good night's rest when I saw her this morning...it'll still work the way it does for your Dad right? It'll just help her to fall asleep?"

Luna nodded and went to laddle some into a phial. "It's my ring and the bracelet that make it different...make it so I can enter your dream and so we're lucid dreaming..." She filled a second phial and handed them both to Ginny, "You should take some tonight too...get a good night's rest."

"Thanks Luna..." She hugged her, "You're the best..."

Luna hugged her back, "And don't you forget it."

…

After dinner Hermione retreated again to the common room to work on her homework. She was hoping if she could get enough done today she'd be able to take a bit of a break tomorrow. She looked wu when she heard the portrait hole open and saw Ginny come in. She looked around for a moment, spotted Hermione and walked over. She noted that Ginny looked really happy about something.

Ginny sat down beside Hermione at the table and placed the phial of sleep potion in front of her. Hermione picked it up and looked at it skeptically, "What's this?"

"It's a potion to help you sleep better. Luna made it to help with...well you know..." Hermione nodded and she continued, "It's not like the Sleeping Draught Madam Pomfrey gave us...it doesn't put you into a dreamless sleep...it just makes it easier to fall asleep."

Hermione considered the potion a moment, "Is it safe? I mean you guys are only in second year..."

Gina laughed... "Well since I already used it, yeah..." Hermione still looked unconvinced, "Trust me...Luna has been making it for for her Dad for years."

"Really?"

"Her Mother, before she died, was amazing with potions...Luna picked it from her and kept doing it..."

Hermione pocketed the potion and looked at Ginny again, "Thank you, and thank Luna for me too...I could use a good night sleep...I have a hard time shutting my brain down at night."

"Same here..." Ginny sighed, "I should probably get some homework done too, mind if I join you?"

Hermione nodded and she went to get her things from her dorm. Spending time with Hermione wasn't getting any easier but it felt like the right thing to do. "All and all...a pretty good day..." She thought to herself as she walked back down to join Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7-Luna's Secret

The next morning Ginny woke up feeling better rested than she had in awhile. She sat up and looked around, surprised to find she was the last to wake and she was alone in her dorm. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. She and Hermione had spent a few hours the night before just hanging out doing their homework. Well, Hermione did homework...Ginny, on the other hand, split her time _trying_ to do homework and taking surreptitious glances at Hermione. When Hermione had finally finished a particularly long Arithmancy essay she suggested they go to bed. They had climbed the stairs and, without warning, Hermione had hugged her. Ginny had buried her face in Hermione's curly hair and inhaled deeply and she thought she felt Hermione do the same.

She got out bed and noted the time, if she didn't hurry up she'd miss breakfast entirely. She got dressed quickly and was surprised to find a yawning Hermione coming down the stairs. She looked up and smiled, "You slept in..."

"M-m-morning..." Hermione replied mid-yawn, "I haven't slept like that in weeks...you just getting up now too?" Ginny nodded and they continued downstairs together. "Join me for breakfast?"

"Sure...aren't you eating with the boys?"

"Your brother is getting on my nerves...I got enough done last night that I can take a break till after lunch," she paused as they exited the portrait hole together, "I was thinking we find Luna and go for walk in the grounds?"

"Wait...what?" Ginny thought, "Hermione is asking me to hang out..." Before she could form a reply however they saw Luna walking towards them.

"Morning you two...you're both up late..."Luna said as she drew nearer, a smile smirk playing around her lips.

"Thanks to you...really Luna thank you, I haven't had that good a sleep in a long time." Hermione replied as Luna blushed.

"You're quite welcome but it was Ginny's idea to bring you some..." Luna noticed Ginny blush a little.

"Well thanks, Ginny," Hermione said smiling, "I was just asking Ginny if maybe you two would like to join me for walk after breakfast?"

Luna had planned to spend the day with Ginny to finish the Dreamcatcher but the look on Ginny's face made her decision, "Sure...it's a beautiful morning." She noticed Ginny grin and then continued, "I've already eaten but I'll head down with you two..."

They walked down to the Great Hall in amicable silence, Ginny sneaking looks at Hermione every so often. Luna noticed Hermione doing the same and smiled. They ate their breakfast and walked out the castle towards the lake. "So were you able to get the unicorn hair from Hagrid?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Yeah...Luna was brilliant as usual," Ginny replied.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Hermione replied, "What did you do?"

Before Luna could reply Ginny answered, "She painted a beautiful painting of Norbert and his teddy bear...he was so moved, she just asked him straight out, and he gave us more than enough."

Hermione laughed at the memory and then explained when she noted the two younger girls bemused expressions, "We never actually saw Norbert with the teddy bear...Hagrid put it in the crate for the trip to Romania and we heard in getting torn to pieces right away..." They all laughed at the image, "with what's going on with Buckbeak it must of hit him kind of hard..."

"I think it made him sad but happy too..."Ginny replied once she caught her breath.

"It was a very thoughtful gift Luna...I'm guessing Ginny told you that story?"

"Yeah, she told me so I'd be less scared of him. I was feeling kind of intimidated by him when I first met him."

Hermione looked at Luna and confided, "Me too...I got over it quickly when I realised how much he cares for Harry and all of us really." She looked at Ginny, "So did you make your Dreamcatcher?"

They had come to the lake and started walking around it. "Almost...I just have to weave the unicorn hair into it..."

"I was thinking we could finish it after lunch so you can hang it over your bed for awhile before we try to Dreamwalk again..." Luna told Ginny.

"Wait you guys already tried it?" Hermione asked surprised, "Did it work? How'd it go?"

"It went about as well I thought it would," Luna replied, "Ginny is dreaming but she's stopping herself from seeing them...it was a really good start though." Ginny was grateful to Luna for not revealing what the dream she'd seen was about.

"I thought you had to wait for the Dreamcatcher?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no...I just wanted to find out what was going on, next time we try we'll know better how to control what's happening," She noticed Hermione looked confused and continued to explain more in depth about how Dreamwalking works.

Ginny looked at Luna and asked, "Why do you want the Dreamcatcher over my bed for week?"

"Well, remember how I was telling you that you need to be completely focused while weaving the unicorn hair?" Ginny nodded, "Well, I want it to hang over your bed while you're sleeping so it can get to know you. I think it'll make it more effective when we try to use for the next Dreamwalk."

"What do mean, 'Get to know me', you make it sound like it has a brain."

"No, it doesn't have a brain, more like a wand"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, when wands chooses a witch or wizard, it's because it recognizes something in the person holding it. The more you use a wand the better it responds to you," Hermione nodded, "It's the same thing with a Dreamcatcher." She stopped and placed a hand on Ginny's arm to get her to face her, "You're still having dreams, I think it would help for your Dreamcatcher to get used to them."

They started walking again, each of them contemplating their own thoughts. Hermione was the first to speak, "So I hear you're really good at potions Luna...how do you like Snape?"

"He's okay," noting Hermione's skeptical look, "No really...he's pretty much left me alone since first year."

"And how did you manage that?" Hermione asked curious.

"Well, I deal with him the same way I deal with anyone who tries to bully me. I pulled my best "Looney Lovegood" the first time he tried to intimidate me and I just innocently pointed out what he was trying to do. It was so funny, he looked like he was going to bust a vein in his forehead. Then at the end of the class I handed him a perfect potion, he was speechless." Both Ginny and Hermione laughed, "He's left me alone ever since. Bully's don't pick on people who fight back."

"Yeah but most people don't have the guts to stand up to any teacher, let alone him." Hermione said.

"All I said was, 'With all do respect, sir, if you'd kindly stop bothering me I'd like to concentrate on my potion', he had no reply...it was priceless..."

Hermione stopped laughing long enough to say, "I bet it was...I wish Harry could reign in his temper like that...he could take some pointers from you Luna."

"Yes, well, my 'Looney" persona has been quite effective...I call people on their crap all the time and then watch them squirm when the either can't find a reply or are afraid to because of who they _think_ I am."

"I'd like to see that some time..." Hermione said as she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "Ginny told me how you got a compartment on the train but I didn't realize just how clever you are..."

"Thanks Hermione...coming from you that's a quite a compliment."

"What do you mean Luna?"

"Oh Hermione, come on...you're the smartest student in your year...everyone knows that," Ginny replied before Luna had the chance.

Hermione blushed and answered, "Well...can you guys keep a secret?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and then back at Hermione with curiosity, "Well I have something Muggles call a photographic memory. I remember pretty much everything I read and well, yeah, I guess you'd call me a genius. I mean they did...that's what the guys doing the test they gave before I found out about Hogwarts said." She noted their impressed looks and blushed again, "The hardest part for me is trying to get all the information I know out, withou making all my essays ten feet long."

"Wow, Hermione...that's really cool," Ginny answered, genuinely impressed, "But your magic is pretty strong too..."

"Thanks Ginny," She replied as she put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a half hug, "You guys won't tell anyone will you?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm almost completely sane." Luna answered.

"What do mean _almost _completely sane?" Hermione asked.

"Well...we're all a little crazy, don't you think?" Luna answered simply.

"I suppose you're right..." Hermione replied with a smile, "So we have a deal...we won't tell anyone else our secret identities?" She asked holding out her hand.

Luna shook her hand, "Deal."

They noticed the time and started walking back to the castle for lunch, "Um, Ginny...could I talk to Luna for a minute alone?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was curious but nodded, then answered, "I'll meet you guys inside?"

Hermione nodded then watched Ginny enter the castle. Luna looked to Hermione, curious as to what she had to say her, that she couldn't say in front of Ginny, "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping Ginny as much as you have...how's she doing? I mean how is she _really_ doing?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Ginny helped me alot when my Mum died...I don't know what I'd have done without her." She paused for a moment, wondering how much her friend would want her to tell Hermione, "She's...she's doing okay. Better than I thought she would be, anyways...she seemed a little better after she talked to you yesterday." She watched as Hermione blushed slightly.

"I just pointed out that she's stronger than she thinks she is...she's, I don't want to say young, because I certainly feel like the three of us are the same age, but it's a lot to handle...for anyone at any age, I guess."

Luna regarded her for a moment. She wasn't sure how much Ginny had told her, and so decided to play it safe, "I think anyone who's been through what Ginny I have been through at such a young age are bound to age quicker. In some ways we're just your average twelve year olds but in other's? We've already been through more than most kids do by the age of seventeen."

Hermione was again impressed with Luna, "You're really something Luna...Ginny mentioned something about waking up in the Chamber and realising she was still a kid and something you said about Tom running around her head for a year...it all makes a lot of sense..."

Luna was surprised Ginny had even told her that much. "C'mon...lets get in for lunch."

They walked into the Great Hall together and sat on either side of Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Ginny smiled at Hermione and then turned to whisper in Luna's ear when Hermione wasn't looking, "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later..." Luna whispered back, wondering exactly what she should tell Ginny. It would be easy enough to just relay what they had talked about but, there was more to it than that. Something she hadn't yet told Ginny about herself. She absentmindedly picked at her lunch...she wasn't sure how to tell Ginny the truth. She hadn't even told her Dad yet. Granted she was worried what he might do with that kind of information. He had so many crazy theories about things that didn't exist...she couldn't help but shake her head and laugh a little. She noticed Ginny looking at her puzzled, "It's nothing..." She said.

Ginny meanwhile was intensely curious as to what Hermione had to talk to Luna about that she couldn't say in front of her. Luna wasn't helping her satisfy her curiosity as she seemed to be lost in thought. Ginny tried to concentrate on her lunch, which was becoming increasingly difficult as she was very aware of Hermione sitting so near her. She turned to talk to Hermione and noticed that there was a good five feet beside her on the bench. Before she could say anything she felt herself blush and lost the ability to speak.

Hermione chose that moment to look at Ginny and noticed the blush on her cheeks. She felt herself flush a little, then asked, "So, you're going to finish your Dreamcatcher today?"

"That's the plan..." Ginny just managed to respond.

"Can I see it when you're done?" Hermione asked.

"Um, sure..." She looked to her other side and noticed Luna gathering some food into her bag, "I have a feeling we'll be skipping dinner...if you're still in the common room when I get back..."

Hermione smiled, "I'll wait up for you...I have more than enough homework to keep me busy," She replied with a small wink.

Luna smirked as she listened to the two of them talking, "How can she not think Hermione has feelings for her?" She thought and shook her head. She nudged Ginny. When she turned her way, "Ready to go?"

"Um..." Ginny glanced at Hermione, and sighing continued, "Yeah, let's go." Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze to get her attention, "See you later?"

Hermione felt herself flush a little again and nodded. She watched the two girls walk away and smiled. She was felt a warm feeling in her shoulder where Ginny had touched her...she shook her head and went back to her lunch.

…

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Ginny turned to Luna, "Sooo...what was that all about?"

"I can't tell you right now..." Luna replied, somewhat vaguely.

"And why the hell not?"

Luna could tell that Ginny was getting mad. "I'll explain when we get in the Room." They continued their walk in silence. Ginny watched her friend approach the wall and the door returned almost immediately. They both entered quickly and Ginny turned to her friend seeking an explanation.

Luna sighed, "I can't tell you right now, " she repeated, "because you need to focused on what you're doing." Placing her hands on Ginny's arms and squeezing, trying to reassure her friend as Ginny seemed to be looking worried, "I promise you, it's nothing bad...you just can't have a bunch of questions going around your head while you're working."

"And you think not telling me is going to help?" Ginny asked, a bit of an edge to her voice. She shook off Luna's grip and walked away.

Luna sighed, she'd rarely seen Ginny angry, and it was never at her. She realised she had to tell her something or she wouldn't be able to focus, "Ginny...look at me..." She paused till Ginny met her eyes, "It's...too complicated to explain right now," seeing the anger on her face, she continued quickly, "I will tell you everything once you've finished, I promise, but I'll tell you this, I know for a fact that Hermione cares for you and she doesn't just think of you like 'Ron's little sister."

Ginny let her friend's words sink in and felt her anger start to ebb. She so wanted to believe Luna. She wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, Hermione felt the same about her. "You really believe that don't you?"

"I did before she and I spoke..." Luna answered but realized it needed more of an explanation. She thought for a moment, "For example...who's idea was it to go for a walk this morning?"

"Hers."

"She likes spending time with you Ginny...it's a start..."

Ginny had to admit, she hadn't thought of that. Hermione did seem to seek out her company...She shook her head a little, "I don't know if I should...I mean you're right and I hadn't really thought about it before but...I don't know if I should put to much hope into it yet..."

Luna thought she understood what Ginny was getting at, sighing she tried to calm herself as much as possible and then placed a hand on Ginny's hand. The effect was immediate and Luna could feel Ginny's confusion and anxiety ebb. "It worked," she thought.

"I know you're afraid of getting hurt Gin...I get that, I do. You're trying to protect yourself..."

Ginny nodded and sighed, admitting in a small voice, "I've been trying Luna, to get to know her like you suggested, but sometimes it is so hard being around her. I feel great when she's with me and I just try to enjoy it but...I'm guess I'm scared that if she found out just what kind of effect she has on me...that I'll lose her completely."

"She's not going anywhere Gin...you just need to be patient. Think you can do that? Think you can wait for her to catch up?" She asked echoing another conversation they had had. Ginny nodded, "It'll be worth the wait Gin...I can almost promise that."

Ginny nodded again and hugged her friend, "Thanks Luna..."

"You trust me right?" Ginny nodded, "Good...let's get you started." She said, pulling away from the hug. She led Ginny over to where their supplies lay.

"Sit," and then she placed the unicorn hair in front of her, "Don't touch it yet," Ginny had been just about to, "You need to try to empty your mind. Once you've done that you need to focus on your intent while you chose the hairs you're going to use. If your intent is clear enough you'll find the hairs will come to you"

"I'm sorry?"

"You'll be able to feel the hairs you should pick...I'm not really sure how else to explain it. You'll just know which ones to use. Hold all the hairs in your right hand, focus on your intent, and you should be able to feel something from the individual hairs as you stroke them with your left."

"Remind me again...what exactly is my _intent_"

"Think about what you're trying to achieve with this Dreamcatcher, trying to be able to see your dreams again. And...focus on you how feel when you're around Hermione."

Not that Ginny minded, but she was curious as to why, "Can I ask why that's important?"

"Well...I know how hard it'll be for to not think about her while you're working," She watched her friend blush, "But if you actually focus on it, the Dreamcatcher will pick up on it, and it'll understand you better. Now here," She opened the book they had used to the page that showed how to weave the hair into the middle of the Dreamcatcher, "Read this first and then get to work..."

"What are you going to do while I'm working?"

"I'm going to go and sit by the fire and read..." Ginny watched her friend walk over to the replica of Hermione's spot in front of the Gryffindor fire and sit down. She read the book and, once she was sure how to proceed, grabbed the hairs at each end. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind and started focusing on her intent.

Slowly she started to pull the hair through her left hand while still holding tight with her right hand. As her focus increased she began to understand what Luna had meant and, eyes still closed, started to pick out the hairs she would use.

Luna had sat on the couch watching as Ginny started to stroke the hairs. She closed her eyes a moment and focused her own attention on Ginny. She was pleased when she felt Ginny's emotions wash over her. When she opened her eyes she noticed Ginny had started to pick out hairs.

She sighed and looked into the fire. She knew she should have told of Ginny a long time ago but she hadn't been positive until she was able to calm her friend with a touch. Luna had long suspected that she was different. She wondered how she was going to explain it to Ginny when she wasn't exactly sure how to explain it to herself. She was surprised when she felt a weight in her lap and looked down. She smiled as she read the title and whispered a thank you to the Room. She settled in comfortably and began to read, every so often looking up to see how Ginny was doing.

The hours passed in silence as Ginny worked and Luna read. Luna only looked up when she saw Ginny walking towards her looking tired but pleased. "I'm done," she said holding up the her Dreamcatcher for inspection.

Luna was surprised how beautiful it was. The unicorn hair shimmered slightly and formed a webbed pattern. There was more hair hanging from the bottom holding the feathers. "It's beautiful Gin, " feeling her own stomach grumbling she asked, "Hungry?"

"Starving," Ginny replied, sitting down beside Luna on the couch, noticing the book Luna had been reading she asked about it.

Luna didn't answer her, instead putting the book face down while she took the food out of her bag. "Let's eat first..." And they both wolfed down their food.

Once they'd done eating Luna knew the time had come to tell Ginny the truth. The book the Room had provided had really helped to her to understand and she felt she could explain it to Ginny. She sighed and took Ginny's hand, "Gin...there's something you don't know about me. Something I should have told you a long time ago..."

Ginny looked at her friend in confusion. She thought she knew everything about her friend. "What is it Luna? You know you can tell me anything...is it about Hermione?"

"Sort of...Ginny I'm an empath."

"A what?" Ginny asked confused.

"I can feel other people's emotions and, as I found out when we came in here, that if I try, I can influence other's emotions." She noted Ginny's confusion and continued, "When you were angry and I placed my hand on you?" Ginny nodded slowly, "Didn't you suddenly feel a whole lot calmer?"

Ginny thought back, "Yeah...I..I...you did that?"

Luna smiled, "Yes...it was the first time I tried it. Sorry for experimenting on you but I needed to know...if I could, it meant I was right."

"How long have you known that you have this...ability?"

"I've suspected for awhile...when I was younger I couldn't understand why I would have these sudden bursts of emotion that seemed to have nothing to do with me. Like when Mum died...I couldn't understand why I felt so sad when I was home with Dad but when I'd visit you it all went away. I thought it was just because I was away from the house, away from where it had happened, that I was just distracting myself by spending time with you."

Ginny nodded, "That would make sense...but you're saying it's more than that?"

"Yes...when I was home with Dad I was feeling his sadness...when I was with you, all I felt was the love you and your family have for each other. It's also why I sleep so well when you're holding me. I can feel your calm and your...your love for me." She saw Ginny blush, "I'm not saying it's the same as you feel for Hermione," Ginny's blush deepened, "But I do love you too Ginny...not in a romantic way, but, you're more than just a friend to me...you get that right?"

"I do...and I don't think I could explain it any better," she paused, "I love you too Luna...but you already knew that didn't you?"

Luna smiled and nodded, "It's also why I know Hermione cares for you..."

"So you finally going to tell me what you guys talked about?"

"It wasn't so much what she said...it's the feelings I was getting when I was hanging out with you both. I've always been able to tell how you feel about Hermione. It was never just how you act whenever she's around or the look you get on her face whenever you talk about her. I feel the love you have for her...it's intense. I honestly don't know how you deal with it..."

"It's...I guess the best way to describe it is, bittersweet. It feels so good to be around her but it's so hard not to act on how I feel...what..." She was almost afraid to ask, "what feelings did you get from Hermione?"

Luna thought about how best to explain it, "When the three of us were walking I felt sort of the same thing I get from you, only less intense, like she can't understand why she feels so happy around you. But then when she talked to me alone...it got more intense but it was laced with, I don't know, confusion?"

"I don't understand."

"She has feelings for you Ginny...she just doesn't understand what they mean yet. She doesn't think with emotion, so she doesn't understand it. You have to remember you've had a year to think about this and you had Tom making that process going faster...Hermione, she hasn't figured it out yet."

Ginny blushed and responded, "Maybe I should, uh, help her out with that?"

Luna laughed lightly, "Eventually, yes..." Noting Ginny's disappointed look, "I meant it when I said you need to let her catch up...she's got a lot going on right now and she's focusing on that. You have to remember when it comes to how you feel, you're older than she is..."

"How long do you think I'll have to wait?"

"That I don't know...I think you just have to keep getting to know her and letting her get to know you...it will happen eventually but it has to be in her time, not yours. This isn't something you can rush her into..." There was one more thing she had to tell Ginny and she felt guilty just thinking about it.

"There's something else Ginny," her friend looked at her worried, "It's about Tom...I'm...I'm sorry I didn't figure out something wasn't right about you..."

"What do you mean? How could you have possibly known?"

"I was getting mixed emotions from you all year...I could feel your love for Hermione getting stronger but there was something else I couldn't put my finger on...I think I was picking up on whatever Tom was feeling..."

"Luna...it's okay...you couldn't know," Luna look unconvinced, "Most of the time, when I was with you, I was completely aware...like he was just sitting at the back of mind watching. I can actually remember spending time with you..."

Luna thought it over. Ginny's explanation made sense and it did make her feel a little less guilty, "Thanks Gin...you okay with all this? Me being an empath, I mean."

Ginny regarded her a moment. "If you can handle me liking girls,I think I can handle your special ability," she said as she hugged her friend, "and your secret is safe with me..."

Luna hugged her back gratefully.

Ginny thought of something, "Is that how you always seem to know exactly the right thing to say to someone?" Luna looked confused, "Like how you knew exactly what to say to Hagrid? Or how you know exactly what button to push to piss people off?"

Luna smiled. She hadn't thought of that, "I guess so...I always thought it was just because I can read people's body language...but I think you're right, I just never realised what I was doing."

"You know what Loony? Sometimes I wish I could feel for you what I do for Hermione..." Luna looked shocked, "It would be easier..."

Luna laughed. "I thought you were hitting on me for a sec..." She said as she playfully bumped her shoulder into Ginny's. Her friend blushed, "But I get what you mean...C'mon it's getting late." She got up and gave Ginny a bag for her Dreamcatcher.

"Try not to let anyone else touch it...well except maybe me, and Hermione of course." And she took the Dreamcatcher from her hand and looked at it more closely. She could feel Ginny's love for Hermione like a faint echo.

"Um...why?" Ginny asked as she took it from her and placed it carefully in the bag.

"Well...I can touch it because we want it to recognize me the next time we Dreamwalk...and you'll want Hermione to touch it because, well, she's the focus of most of your dreams."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because, silly, it'll pick up on how she feels about you and it'll know you want her to a part of your dreams."

"Oh..." Was all Ginny could reply.

"And now that I've touched it...it knows you trust me and that I'm trying to help"

Before they left the room they hugged again. "You truly are amazing Luna...I guess, before tonight, I hadn't realised just how much or why..."

"You're very lucky you have me," she replied confidently. They parted and exited the Room before Luna explained, "Dreamwalking works better with an empath...especially when that empath cares about the person she's trying to help."

"I've always known I'm lucky to have you Loony...just didn't know how much." She said, hugging her friend again.

Luna stepped back and looked into Ginny's eyes for a moment, "I'm lucky to have you too, you know. If it weren't for how you feel about Hermione, I don't think I'd of figured this out yet." Ginny was again confused, "Well, I know _I'm_ not in love with her...but when when the three of us are together, your emotions are so strong, I almost feel like I am..."

Ginny blushed, she hadn't even admitted to herself that she was _in love_ with Hermione, but realised Luna must have known for awhile. "How long have you known? I don't think I even knew till you said it..."

"It's been coming on for awhile Gin..." She hugged her friend one last time, "Say hi to Hermione for me...and hang that over your bed before you go to sleep."

They had reached the spot where they had to part before going to the separate common rooms. Ginny smiled and nodded. She knew Luna could probably feel her excitement growing at seeing Hermione. She looked at her watch and realised how late it was, "Hope she's still up..."

"I have feeling she will be...goodnight Gin, see you tomorrow..."

"Thanks again Loony, for well, everything..."

"And thank you...now run along, she's waiting..." Ginny nodded and almost skipped off to the Gryffindor common room. She laughed lightly when she realized Luna had never actually told her what Hermione had said.

As she entered the common room she took a deep breath and sighing, noticed Hermione had indeed waited for her, but had fallen asleep by the fire. She walked over to her and watched her a moment. Could Luna be right? Did Hermione have feelings for her that she didn't understand yet? As she gently shook Hermione awake she realized just how hard it was going to be to wait for Hermione to catch up.

"Hey..." Hermione yawned and looked at Ginny with a warm smile, "I must of fallen asleep...were you working on your Dreamcatcher all this time?"

"No...I finished it awhile ago...Luna and I were talking," Before Hermione could ask what they had been talking about, Ginny took the Dreamcatcher out of the bag and handed it to her.

Hermione stared at it for a bit. It was almost as if it was vibrating ever so subtly, "It's beautiful Gin," She ran her fingers across the unicorn webbing, "It's almost like it glitters..." She said softly.

Ginny stared at Hermione's face as she looked at the Dreamcatcher. She was shocked that she hadn't realised before Luna had said it. "I'm in love with Hermione Granger..." She thought and smiled.

Hermione looked up to catch the smile on Ginny's face and felt herself grow warm. She looked away, unable to fathom the look on Ginny's face or why it made her feel they way she did. She handed Ginny back her Dreamcatcher and stood up. "C'mon...I'll help you hang it over your bed if you'd like..." she said, extending a hand to Ginny.

Ginny took her hand and together they walked up to the dorm. They opened the door quietly, as her dormmates were already asleep, and without a word Hermione climbed up on Ginny's bed. Once she was standing she reached out to Ginny for the Dreamcatcher. She hung it carefully above Ginny's pillow and ran her hand down and along the feathers hanging from the bottom.

She turned back to Ginny and, placing a hand her shoulder for balance, she stepped off the bed. Her hand still on Ginny's shoulder, she steered her out of the room.

"Sorry...I just wanted to give you a hug before I head up to bed and...I was afraid one of the other's girls might wake up." She explained as she pulled Ginny into a hug. She felt the weird tugging around her heart again but hugged Ginny even tighter.

Ginny was surprised at the strength of her hug, but decided not to question it, and just let herself feel the warmth that was spreading through her. Hermione pulled away first but laid her forehead to Ginny's while Ginny tried to ignore the sudden impulse to kiss her. "Sleep well, okay...I hope it helps," Hermione said softly.

Ginny didn't want her to go but answered, "Sweet dreams Hermione..."

**A/N Well folks another long one...it kind of took on a life of it's own once I started writing it. We'll be getting back to Hermione and the original plotline in the next chapter...hope you've enjoyed the detour.**


	8. Chapter 8-Gifts of Friendship

**A/N Okay, I lied...I was going to get back to the POA storyline but, I wanted to get this in first. I decided to make it it's own chapter so as to not make the next one super long.**

It was the morning of Hermione's birthday and Ginny waited nervously outside of her dorm room. She looked down at the new bracelet that had joined the one Hermione had given her. A couple of days ago Luna had presented her with a friendship bracelet made of unicorn hair. They had so much left over that, even after Ginny had made one for Luna, she still had a lot left over. That's when Luna had suggested making one for Hermione, "But I already gave her a birthday gift, remember?"

"This is different...it's a gift of friendship...I didn't wait for Christmas or your birthday to give you yours," Luna had pointed out.

Every time someone came out Hermione's room she tried to take a look inside to catch a glimpse of her. Finally her patience was rewarded when Hermione came out. She noticed Ginny waiting for her and smiled, "Happy Birthday Hermione," she said giving, the older girl a hug. She stepped back and handed Hermione the wrapped gift.

"Thank you...but what's this? You already gave me a lovely gift for my birthday," She said as she touched her pendant, "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me..."

Ginny blushed but managed to respond, "Please...open it. I'll explain once you have..." She watched as Hermione opened her gift and then gently lift out the bracelet inside. She looked at it a moment, marveling at it's simple beauty, then handed it to Ginny.

"Put in on for me?" She asked quietly. Once it was around her wrist she ran her finger over the braid, "Is this unicorn hair?"

Ginny nodded, "We had a lot left over. Luna and I made one for each other...we still had a lot left so she suggested I make you one too. I reminded her that I had already given you something for your birthday but she said it was different," She looked into Hermione's eyes, "It's a gift of friendship..."

Hermione looked back into Ginny's eyes and smiled. She wrapped Ginny in another hug and whispered a thank you into her hair. Hermione looked at her watch behind Ginny's back, "C'mon...we barely have time for breakfast before class." She let Ginny go and turned to walk down the stairs.

Ginny reached out a hand and grabbed Hermione's hand, "You like it? I know it's not as intricate as the one you made me...the unicorn hair is kind of difficult to manipulate."

Hermione took Ginny's hand in both of hers, "I love it Gin...it's beautiful, really."

Ginny felt her heart speed up. She was having another one of those perfect moments and she so wanted to kiss her. Hermione drew her close again and placed a kiss on her cheek. She immediately felt her cheeks blush but was happy to see Hermione was blushing too as she pulled away. The spot on her cheek where her lips had touched seemed warmer than the rest of her face. She watched Hermione as she walked down the stairs.

Hermione suddenly noticed Ginny's absence and looked back up the stairs to see her watching her intently. "You coming?" She asked. Ginny nodded and followed.

As they walked down to the Great Hall, Ginny couldn't help but wish Hermione would catch up already.

…

September slowly rolled in October and Ginny was starting to get frustrated with their Dreamwalking attempts. Luna kept trying to tell her that they were making progress but she didn't feel like it. They had just woken up from their latest attempt and Luna could feel the frustration coming off of Ginny in waves. She watched her friend for a moment and noticed she was rubbing her hand. It seemed to be burned.

"Are you okay?" She asked taken the reddened hand in our own, "It's almost like you're burned..."

"I think I am, burned I mean..."she was interrupted by the appearance of small pot of medicine beside her. As Luna applied it and the burning eased, she asked, "How did I get burned though?"

Luna looked at her own hands and noticed that one looked a little redder than the other. "What happened in your dream?"

"Well...I got the door to appear again." Ginny replied thoughtfully, "and I was actually able to get to it this time...but when I grabbed the handle it burned me."

"I've always wondered what would happen if we got hurt in the dream...now we know."

"You're kidding right...you knew this might happen? Why didn't you warn me?" Ginny shouted as she angrily got off the bed.

"I'm sorry Gin," Luna replied quietly as she got off the bed and walked over to her friend, "I really wasn't sure what would happen...I didn't want to scare you anymore than you already were."

Ginny regarded her friend a moment and slowly her anger started to fade. She knew Luna had her best interests at heart and asked more kindly, "Yeah...and how do you think I'd feel if you got hurt because of me?" Taking Luna's red hand in her own. "I'm sorry Luna...it's just..frustrating, you know?"

"I know Gin...but we are making progress," Noting her skeptical look, Luna continued, "We are...when we started you couldn't find a wall, let alone a door...you do realise this was the first time the door had a handle?" She nodded, "Next time focus on being to able to open it...calm yourself before you try and will it to open when you try..."

"And what did you see this time Luna?" She was always curious to hear what she was missing.

"Oh the usual," Luna replied nonchalantly, "You and Hermione..." she said blushing, "I don't really watch them much anymore Gin...I usually go to find you right away..." She thought for a moment, "I saw your door though, and the handle."

"I think we need to take a break from this Luna..."

"You know...I think you're right." Ginny was surprised that Luna had relented so easily. Every Saturday since school started, she had found Luna waiting outside the Gryffindor common room, a stack of toast in her hand. Usually they finished in time for dinner, but not always.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes...I think you need a break...we'll start again after Halloween, okay?" Luna was hoping that after a couple of weeks of not trying, Ginny might be more eager next time they did.


	9. Chapter 9-A Black Halloween

Hermione sat in her favorite chair by the fire trying to concentrate on what she was reading. She was staring into the fire and amazed how quickly the time had gone. Laughing at the irony of her own thoughts, her hand strayed to bracelet around her left wrist. It seemed like only yesterday Ginny had given it to her birthday, but it was already nearing the end of October.

She sighed and looked over at Ron who was trying, and failing, to do a star chart for Astronomy. She pulled out her own, thinking it would be easier than reading right now, and got to work. As she filled it out she found her thoughts again straying. The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. The thought filled her with dread. As much as she was looking forward to seeing the village, since Harry couldn't go, she was going to be stuck with Ron all day. She smiled and blushed, "Much rather be going with another Weasley..." she thought.

She was brought out her musing by a huff of frustration from Ron's direction. Sighing, she passed him her chart, "Here."

Ron grinned, "Thanks, Hermione."

She watched as he corrected his chart and thought about Ginny. She was so different from Ron. Was it any wonder she prefered her company to Ron's? As for Luna? She was always good for a laugh and very smart to boot. The exact opposite of Ron. At least Harry was tolerable...

Unfortunately she hadn't had much time to spend with either of the girls since their walk around the lake. Between all her classes and the homework that came along with it, she almost didn't have time to sleep. At least, thanks to Luna and her wonderful potion making abilities, the sleep she was getting was very restful.

She'd been surprised to walk out her dorm to find Ginny waiting for her on her birthday. Like her pendant, she hadn't taken the bracelet off once. She looked up from it as Ron handed back her homework. Before she could put it away, Harry walked in, soaking wet, and covered in mud from the evenings' Quidditch practice.

As Harry walked over she realized the common room was noisier than usual. "What's happened?" He asked them.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron answered, pointing to the notice board, "End of October. Hallowe'en."

"Excellent," said Fred from behind Harry, "I need to visit Zonko's, I'm nearly out of stink pellets." Harry seemed to deflate in front of them and fell into a chair. Couldn't the boys see how insensitive they were?

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she assured him, though she didn't really believe it. She secretly thought that Dumbledore was quite pleased the Dursleys hadn't signed his form. "They're bound to catch Black soon, he's been sighted already." She was subtly trying to remind him exactly why it was best he not go.

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry, the next one might not be for ages.."

"_Ron_!" She chastised him, "Harry's supposed to stay _in school..."_

'He can't be the only third year left behind," he countered, "Ask McGonagall. Go on Harry..." She resisted the urge to smack Ron. Couldn't he see he was just making it worse for Harry. She knew McGonagall would say no.

"Yeah, I think I will." Harry said.

Hermione was about to reply when Crookshanks jumped into her lap, a dead spider in his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron with a scowl.

Big tough guy...afraid of spiders. Just to annoy him further, she praised her cat, "Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" The cat slowly ate his spider, staring defiantly at Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all. I've got Scabbers in my bag." Ron said wearily.

Harry yawned as he grabbed his bag. He took out his things when Ron offered, "You can copy mine, if you like," as he handed his completed and, now thanks to Hermione, correct star chart.

Hermione scowled. At least Ron had tried to do his own work. Before she could point this out however she felt Crookshanks flick his tail. Before she could stop him he lunged for Ron's bag, sinking all of claws into it. "OY!" Ron roared, "GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

He tried to rip the bag away from the cat but it only spurred the animal on. He began spitting and slashing at the bag, trying to get inside, "Ron, don't hurt him," she screamed. She watched in horror as he began to spin both the bag and her cat around. She was about to tackle him when Scabbers came flying out the top of Ron's bag.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled. The rat hit the ground running and sped under a chest of drawers, Crookshanks hot on his tail. He just managed to avoid George and came to a skidding halt in front of where Scabbers was hiding. He crouched low and started doing everything he could to get at the rat.

As Hermione rushed over to save him from Ron she couldn't help but admire his tenacity. Ron threw himself to the ground and after a few minutes pulled out the squirming rat.

"Look at him," Ron said, dangling the rat by it's tail in front of her. Hermione couldn't help but think that maybe her cat was just trying to put the poor thing out of it's misery. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him."

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" She replied, her voice shaking slightly from rage, "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" He spit back as he tried to persuade his rat into a pocket, "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh Ron, you idiot, " she thought before replying, "Oh, what rubbish...Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think..."

Ron interrupted her and,despite the giggling that he was now causing, yelled, "That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" He took a breath and continued, "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Before Hermione could respond, he had marched across the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Hermione sighed and hugged Crookshanks to her. She gave Harry an exasperated look, wished him goodnight, and headed up to her own dorm.

As Hermione ascended the stairs she cooed softly to her cat. She was so angry at Ron. Crookshanks could've been seriously hurt. "He's just a cat...he doesn't know any better..." She thought to herself as she hugged the cat tighter.

"Hermione?" She heard her name called softly up the stairs and waited for the speaker to catch up, "You okay?" She nodded, "Is he?" Ginny asked, pointing at the purring Crookshanks in Hermione's arms.

She nodded again and then said, "Your brother is an idiot..."

"Yeah...I know," Hermione had sat on the stairs with Crookshanks in her lap. Ginny sat beside and tentatively reached out to pet the cat. "Why do you hang out with him if he bugs you so much."

Hermione sighed, "Harry." She replied simply. She looked up to see the look of shock and, something else she couldn't quite define, on Ginny's face. She shook her head and smiled, she knew it needed more of an explanation. "At the end of last year, as you know, I met with Dumbledore." Ginny nodded.

"Well I had a theory about Professor Lockhart and I wanted to tell him in case it could help."

"Did it?"

"No...Lockhart screwed himself over pretty bad. He'll probably never leave St. Mungo's. Too good for him, if you ask me.." She said a little anger creeping into her voice, "If I'm right, he stole people's memories and made them his own for profit...he should be in a cell." She finished softly.

Ginny sat in silence. She could feel her heart breaking ever since Hermione said Harry's name. She swallowed her anguish and asked Hermione, "So what does this have to do with my idiot brother and Harry?"

"Well it turns out Dumbledore was looking for me. He commended me for figuring out everything I did about the Chamber," she said, reaching a hand out to take Ginny's to comfort her. She didn't like mentioning the Chamber or Tom if she could avoid it. "He asked three favors of me, Ginny. Two of them I don't mind so much. Actually one of them I like alot...but the third? Well that one is getting harder to keep by the day."

Ginny had been surprised when Hermione took her hand. Their fingers laced with each other as if of their own accord. The pleasant warmth spread from where their palms met and up her arm. She knew Hermione had only done it because she had mentioned the Chamber. But she didn't care and, she noticed, Hermione still hadn't let go of her hand.

"So you going to tell me? Or you going to make me guess?" Ginny asked, playfully bumping her shoulder into the older's girl. Crookshanks looked at Ginny reprovingly and jumped lightly from Hermione's lap.

They watched him as he made way up the stairs. Hermione turned back to Ginny and decided she might as well explain, "Dumbledore knows about my 'gifts' and commended me on how I had helped Harry over our first two years...well he asked me if I could keep helping him."

Ginny laughed in relief, "Oh thank Merlin...I thought your were going to tell me you had a thing for Harry."

Hermione joined in her laughter and replied, "Oh God no...Gin..."

"But, why did he ask? Did he say?" Ginny asked quietly.

"He said that he feared Harry's dark and dangerous times may not be over, or something like that...seems this year I need to try and keep him safe from Sirius Black."

They both grew quiet for a moment, lost in their thoughts. Ginny couldn't believe she was still holding hands with Hermione. They were drawn from their thoughts until they had to squeeze together on the stairs to let a seventh year pass. "I guess that explains why you hang out with someone who annoys you so much..."

"You have no idea..."

Laughing, Ginny replied, "Yeah, I do...I've lived with the git for twelve years..." The older girl joined in her laughter.

Once she was able to control her laughter, Ginny asked, curious, "What were the other two things?"

"Well...pass along the diaries," she looked at Ginny and squeezed her hand, "and keep an eye on you..."

"Oh...well, um, thanks..." She replied, trying to take her hand away. Was the only reason Hermione was hanging out with her because Dumbledore asked her to?

Hermione held Ginny's hand tighter, "Ginny..." Hermione said softly. When Ginny still refused to look her way, she continued a little louder, "Gin...I was planning to anyway. I...I'd much rather hang out with you and Luna..." She let Ginny's hand go and placed her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. Pulling her close, "I'd take your company over your brother's any day."

Ginny felt herself relax a little under Hermione's arm. "But with my timetable and all the homework..."

"I know..."

"I don't think my schedule will be as full next year...I think I'll be dropping a few subjects." She said as she stood, offering Ginny her hand to help her stand, "Hopefully we can spend more time together then..."

Ginny stood and was mere inches from Hermione. She was so close she could almost feel the heat coming from her. Before she could think anything further Hermione had enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Goodnight Gin..."She said softly, placing a light kiss on the top of Ginny's head. the two separated and went to their dorms.

Ginny entered her dorm and, after closing the drapes around her bed, stood on it to touch her Dreamcatcher. She ran her fingers lightly over the unicorn webbing and then stoked the feathers hanging from the bottom. She was thinking of Hermione, upstairs in her own dorm, getting ready for bed. She blushed and sighed, "Well, at least I know she'd rather hang out with me..."

…

Hermione's Herbology lesson the next morning was difficult, to say the least. Ron kept glaring at her and Harry looked bemused. She tried to ease the tension a little for Harry's benefit and asked Ron quietly,

"How's Scabbers?"

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," he replied angrily, missing the pail they were supposed to putting Puffapod beans into, and scattering them all over the floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" Cried Professor Sprout.

The rest of their lesson passed quickly enough and soon they were lining up for Transfiguration. Hermione knew Harry was planning to ask McGonagall about Hogsmeade and was dreading his inevitable disappointment when she said no.

She noticed Lavender Brown crying, Parvati's arm around her shoulder. She and the boys wandered over to find out what was going on. "What's the matter, Lavender?" She asked, not out of concern really, but out of curiosity.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered back, "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," Hermione replied, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" Lavender exclaimed dramatically, "You know what day it is?"

"Er..."

"The sixteenth of October! 'that thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

Hermione finally clued into what the hysterical girl was going on about. Trelawney and her supposed predications. She tried to interject a little logic and sanity into the conversation, "You...you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a _fox,_" Lavender replied, "but I was _obviously _dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh.." She thought about Crookshanks and realized it was a somewhat valid point but pressed on, "Was Binky an _old_ rabbit?" she asked.

"N-no!" Lavender sobbed, "H-he was only a baby!"

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Parvati glared at her and tightened her grip around her friend's shoulders. "Well, look at it logically," she said, turning to the group to make her case, "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he, Lavender just got the news today..." Lavender let out another great sob, "and she _can't_ have been dreading it because it came as a real shock..."

Ron interrupted her, "Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," he said loud enough for all around to hear, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Ron was spared Hermione's retort by Professor McGonagall opening the classroom door behind them. The class entered and when the three took their usual seats Hermione made sure that Harry was sitting between her and Ron. She wanted to be able to concentrate on the lesson and the strong desire to hex Ron into oblivion would be sure to interfere with that.

As the class ended and they prepared to leave, Professor McGonagall called, "One, moment please!"

Once the class had turned to look at her, she continued, "As you're all in my house, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Hallowe'en. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand and asked, "Please, Professor, I...I think I've lost..."

"Your grandmother sent yours directly to me, Longbottom," She said interrupting him, "She seem to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," She heard Ron hiss to Harry

"Oh, but..." Hermione tried to interject but Ron continued on stubbornly.

"Go for it, Harry"

They waited for the rest of the class then Harry approached Professor Mcgonagall at her desk.

The professor looked up to see Harry standing there. Hermione thought she could tell by her expression that she knew what was coming and already had her answer ready.

"Yes, Potter?" She asked wearily.

Harry took a breath and continued, "Professor, my aunt and uncle...er...forgot to sign my form." Hermione watched McGonagall's face as she studied Harry over her glasses. "So..er...d'you think it would be all right...I mean, will be okay if I..I go to Hogsmeade?" He finished hopefully.

She watched as the Professor looked down and began shuffling the papers on her desk. It seemed she couldn't bear to see the look on Harry's face she she replied, "I'm afraid not, Potter...You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But...Professor, my aunt and uncle...you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about...about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Hermione noticed Ron nodding his head beside her, "If you said I could go..."

"But I don't say so," she replied as she stood and put her papers neatly into a drawer, "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission," She finally looked at Harry with a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson." She turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, may I have a moment of your time?"

She passed Harry as he walked dejectedly from the classroom and joined Professor McGonagall at her desk, "Yes Professor?"

The older witch looked closely at Hermione a moment and then asked kindly, "How are you holding up, Hermione?"

She was a little shocked that the Professor had used her first name, "I'm...I'm okay...I guess."

"And you're keeping up with your work without any help?" She asked pointing at the Timeturner she knew to be around Hermione's neck.

Hermione laughed lightly before answering, "Well...a little help..." She noted McGonagall's worried expression, "No, I haven't used it to do my homework but a.. a friend...gave me a potion that helps me sleep better, so I'm managing."

Professor McGonagall regarded her star pupil for a moment, "You'd better head to you next class," Hermione turned to leave when she felt the Professor's hand on her arm, "If you ever need to talk to someone...You know where my office is," she added kindly.

Hermione was shocked at the sudden warmth of her Professor and the kindness she was receiving from the normally strict older woman, "Thank you..." she replied and then, as an afterthought, "And thank you...for trying to let Harry down easy...I know he's disappointed but...it's for the best, right?"

The Professor nodded and released her grip from the young girl's arm. "I see a lot of myself in you, Hermione...I want you to be able to succeed where I failed...will you let me know if Harry tries to visit the village anyways?" Hermione nodded, "I'd hate for him to run into the Dementors again..." She finished with a sigh.

…

Halloween was upon them before they knew it. Hermione was both dreading and looking forward to going into Hogsmeade. She sighed and got out of bed. She touched her pendant, smiled, then ran her thumb over the braided bracelet around her wrist. "At least next year I'll be able to ditch the boys and go to Hogsmeade with Ginny."

Hermione joined the boys in the common room and headed down to breakfast. She looked at Harry every so often, noting how depressed he looked.

Over breakfast she tried to cheer him up, "We'll bring you loads of sweets from Honeydukes."

"Yeah, loads," Ron added. Ron was talking to her again although she kind of wish he wasn't. She thought ruefully that she'd probably have more fun going alone.

"Don't worry about me," Harry tried to reassure them, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

Harry walked with them until they joined the line to be checked out by Filch.

"Staying here, Potter?" She heard Malfoy shout, "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Hermione was extremely relieved to see Harry ignore him and watched as walked away. She knew if Ron's constant egging on didn't convince Harry to find a way to go, being insulted by Malfoy might.

Once she and Ron had been checked off the list by Filch they walked out into the cold but sunny day. She and Ron walked in silence for awhile when she finally said something to break the uncomfortable silence, "You really should stop trying to encourage Harry to break the rules Ron...everyone is just trying to keep him safe."

Ron shook his head, "You sound like my mother...if he wants to go, he should be able to."

Hermione realised there was no talking to Ron. That he wouldn't see reason. She sighed again, wishing a different Weasley were with her.

Once they got to the village Hermione was able to tolerate Ron's presence a little easier. At least they could wander from store to store and have their contents to talk about. The more time she spent with Ron the more she realised she really had nothing to say to him. Why had it taken this long to notice how little they had in common? "Really," she thought, "If it weren't for Harry we'd have nothing in common..."

They checked out as many stores as they could. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's joke shop, and the owl post office before decideing to warm up a bit in the Three Broomsticks.

They ordered a couple of butterbeers from the Madam Rosmerta, the curvy middle aged witch who ran the place. She smiled ruefully when she noticed Ron's gaze follow the older witch from the table and then watched as he blushed when she bent over to place their drinks on the table. She followed his gaze to see he was staring at the barmaid's cleavage, and felt herself blush as well. They drank in silence and Hermione was relieved when Ron suggested heading back.

They found Harry sitting the common room when they got back. Ron walked over to him and unceremoniously dumped the sweets they had bought for him into his lap, "There you go...We got as much as we could carry." Hermione smirked, there would have been more if Ron hadn't eaten most of it on the way back.

"Thanks," said Harry dully, "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

She and Ron filled him in on their visit. She tried not to sound happy about it, because frankly, she wasn't and tried to steer the conversation away from Hogsmeade for Harry's benefit.

"What did you do?" She asked him, "Did you get any work done?"

"No," he replied, "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in..." He continued on to tell them about how Snape had come in with a smoking goblet and hand it to Lupin.

"_Lupin drank it_?" Ron gasped, "Is he mad?"

Hermione started to think about Lupin and the timing of Snape's potion while she looked at her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes..."

She listened as Ron and Harry continued to discuss Snape and Lupin as the left the portrait hole and joined the mass of students heading down to the Great Hall. From Harry's description and the timing, Hermione thought she knew what potion the professor had drank, but felt it best not to share her theory with the boys, "But if he...you know," dropping her voice, she continued, "if he was trying to ...to poison Lupin...he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry." She thought it was a reasonable argument and she was relieved when Harry seemed to agree.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she marveled, as always, at the decorations. There was hundreds of floating candle-lit pumpkins, a swarm of bats and orange streamers that floated lazily across the ceiling. She smiled to herself remembering the decorations that her Muggle school had put up in celebration of Halloween.

After they had all eaten second helpings of everything and been entertained by the Hogwarts ghosts, Hermione was happy to see that Harry's mood seemed to have lifted, not even rising to the bait when Malfoy shouted to him , "The Dementors send their love, Potter."

They walked up the many stairs to Gryffindor tower, slowed by their over full stomachs, when they were stopped by a crowd at the Gryffindor portrait hole. "Why isn't everyone going in?" Ron said curiously.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's pompous voice, "What's the hold-up here? You can't all have forgotten the password...excuse me, I'm head boy..."

Silence fell over the crowd as Percy made his way through it. Once he had reached the portrait hole they heard him say, with more seriousness in his voice, " Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Everyone started trying to see what was going on. Hermione felt someone move beside her and turned to see Ginny looking at her, "What's going on?" she asked

Hermione was about to answer when Dumbledore arrived. The Gryffindors squeezed together to let him pass, then Hermione, Ginny and the boys moved closer to try and find out what was going on.

"Oh my..." Hermione gasped and reached instinctively for Ginny's hand. She felt the warmth spread through her hand as it made contact with Ginny's and there fingers laced together. The Fat Lady who usually inhabited the portrait that guarded the tower was portrait itself had been torn to shreds by, what Hermione thought, looked like a wild dog.

She watched as Dumbledore took one look at the portrait and then turn to Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape who were hurrying towards him. "We need to find her," he said to to the three teachers, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Came the cackling voice of Peeves above their heads.

Dumbledore looked up at the poltergeist and asked calmly, "What do mean, Peeves?"

Hermione watched as Peeves grin faded slightly. "Even Peeves is afraid of Dumbledore," she thought.

Peeves continued a little more seriously but the mocking could still be heard in his voice, "Ashamed, You Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful...poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked him quietly.

"Oh, yes, Professorhead," Peeves answered, clearly enjoying the bombshell he was about to drop, "he got very angry when she wouldn't let him in you see." Peeves flipped over, grinned at Dumbledore through his own legs and finished, "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


	10. Chapter 10-Sleepover

The Gryffindors were ordered back to the Great Hall and, as they descended the stairs, Hermione felt Ginny's hand tighten around her own. Almost to the point of pain. Before she could ask Ginny what was wrong, she was pulled into an alcove as the rest of the students continued past them.

Ginny held up her left arm and showed her her bracelets, the unicorn one glowing light blue, "I don't know how or why...but I think this means Luna is in trouble...I need to find her."

"Ginny you don't think...this as something to do with Black do you?" Hermione asked her concerned.

"No...and it's something she should explain to you, it's not my place..." Ginny could feel Luna growing anxious. It was almost as if the bracelet was channeling what Luna was feeling, "I just know I need to find her and find her quickly." She pulled Hermione from the alcove and started weaving through the students, still holding her hand, afraid if she let go she'd lose her in the crowd.

As they made it to the Great Hall and found it already filled with students from all four houses it dawned on Ginny what was going on. She looked to Hermione and said, "Go find Flitwick, he's her head of house...I'll go find her..."

As she looked for Luna she became aware of how frightened and concerned all the kids around her were. "Luna must be in hell..." She thought and began frantically searching for her friend.

Finally she spotted a bunch of Ravenclaws who seemed to huddled around someone. She pushed her way through and found Luna huddled against the wall, her arms hugging her knees, and rocking slightly.

She ran to friend and knelt beside her, calming herself a moment before enveloping her friend in her arms. She knew she didn't want to add her confusion and fear to what Luna was already feeling from all those around her.

"It's okay...I'm here..." She cooed into Luna's ear, "You're safe...it's okay...we're going to get you out of here..." She looked up for a moment seacrching for Hermione and was very relieved to see her, Professor Flitwick trailing behind. She waved Hermione over to take her spot while she went to explain to Flitwick what was wrong.

"Professor," She said quietly to keep what she was about to tell him secret. She knew she would have to tell him the truth to get her friend away from all this as quickly as possible. "Sir...Luna's an empath...she needs to get out of here, _now_.

The little Professor considered Ginny for a moment then nodded. "You two help her up and follow me. Let me know when we're far enough away"

She hurried back to her friend who was now being held by Hermione. She knelt down on Luna's other side and whispered into her ear, "C'mon...we're getting out of here. Can you walk?"

Luna nodded her head weakly and whispered back to both of them, "I'm going to close my eyes, it helps. Don't either of you let go of my hands...you're all that is holding me together." Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look and then looked back to Luna and nodded.

Together they stood, Hermione holding on to Luna's right hand and Ginny the left. Luna took a deep breath then nodded. They followed Professor Flitwick from the Great Hall, stopping for a moment as he explained to Professor McGonagall where he was taking her students and why.

All three girls had lost track of where they were but after awhile she felt Luna start to relax. "Um, Professor?" The little Charms Professor turned to look at them, "I think we're far enough away..." She looked to Luna for confirmation who nodded, her eyes now open.

"Okay," he replied, ushering them into a classroom. He walked around the room checking carefully that it was empty and then turned to the girls, "I'd rather not leave you here alone but I will place enough enchantments around this room to keep safe from You-Know-Who himself. They won't be lifted until I, or another Professor, come to lift them, understood?" The three girls nodded. Before he started his enchantments he waved his wand and comfy purple sleeping bags appeared.

Seeing the girls confused faces he explained, "I need to help search the castle and it may take awhile...Someone will come get you in the morning. He turned to Luna, "Are you going to be okay, my dear?"

Luna found her voice again and replied, "Yes Professor...thank you for bringing us here." She squeezed both the girls hands.

"Okay then...if you ever need to talk to someone about your...well, your ability, you can talk to me..." He said kindly. Luna nodded, "Thank you both for staying with her."

Ginny took a moment before replying, "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Professor"

He smiled and nodded. He turned and left the room. They could just barely hear him muttering his enchantments outside the door.

Hermione turned to the two younger girls and asked softly, "So...you want to explain what just happened?"

Luna sighed and let their hands go. She sat down heavily on a sleeping bag and looked to Ginny. "I don't have the energy to explain, do you mind?"

Ginny nodded then sat down beside Luna while Hermione sat on the other side. She took a deep breath, "Luna's an empath...she can feel other people's emotions when they're really strong even if she's not touching them."

Luna looked at Ginny..."How did you know I was in trouble?"

Ginny lifted her bracelet and showed Luna how it was still glowing softly blue. "I don't know how or why...but as Hermione and I were coming down the stairs I felt it grow really cold and when I looked it was glowing. All of sudden I could feel your fear...I knew I had to get to you."

Luna looked down at her own bracelet and noticed it was glowing as well, only it was a soft red colour and when she touched it, it was warm. "Must be the unicorn hair..." She looked at Hermione's bracelet and saw that it was glowing slightly purple.

Hermione looked at her bracelet when Luna did...surprised it was also glowing softly and seemed to be a shade between the other two. "I have a theory..." Luna said quietly, "It is because of the Unicorn hair and because I'm an empath." She saw the two girls looking confused, "When I was playing with the leftover hair making yours Ginny, some of my abilty must of, I don't know, seeped into it.

As she pointed at Ginny's bracelet she noted that it seemed to be returning to it's normal colour, "Your's was glowing blue because it was feeling my fear. And mine," She said lifting her arm to show them as the red had also begun to fade, "was glowing red because it was feeling your love for me."

"And mine?" Hermione asked.

Luna thought a moment before answering, "I think yours was in between because it was feeling Ginny's love for me, and my fear, at the same time..." It was almost true...Luna thought it was Ginny's love for Hermione as Ginny had given her her bracelet but didn't feel she should share that.

It was amazing to Luna, the emotions that were now washing over, as she sat between the two girls. She felt their love and concern for her as well as their love for each other. It was a warm and welcoming feeling after what she had experienced in the Great Hall.

"So you think these bracelets are somehow linked?"

Luna looked at Hermione and laughed lightly, "I think we just proved that...funny it hasn't happened before now..."

Ginny thought for a moment, "Maybe the empathic powers of our bracelets were stronger because Hermione and I were together?"

"That and I was completely overwhelmed...I think maybe I kept thinking your name Gin...that's why the bracelets called out to each other."

They grew quiet a moment, Luna looked up as she felt Ginny take her hand again, "Sorry I told Flitwick Luna...I just knew I had to get you out of there..."

Luna squeezed her friend's hand before replying, "It's okay Gin...I appreciate you guys getting me out of there."

"What did you mean? In the great Hall when you said we were the only things holding you together?" Hermione asked thoughtfully as she took Luna's hand again and then reached for Ginny's.

"Well...Ginny has always had a calming effect on me. I only figured out why a little while ago... when you two held my hands it was like an anchor in the sea of emotions running over me." She could see they didn't understand, "Well...I was able to focus on your emotions rather than those around me."

"Oh..." Was all Hermione could reply.

"You won't tell anyone will you Hermione?" Luna asked/

Hermione shook her head and laughed a little, "No Luna, your secret is safe with me...but I think after tonight you won't have much of a hard time convincing people of your Loony persona anymore..."

"There's the silver lining I was looking for..." Luna replied and they all laughed.

Once they stopped Ginny looked at her friend closely, "How are you feeling now Looney?"

"Much calmer thanks to you two...but honestly? I'm exhausted...shall we try to get some sleep?" Hermione and Ginny nodded and, letting go of Luna's hands, set about laying their sleeping bags next to each other. Luna looked to Ginny and asked quietly, "Can you hold me though? Till I fall asleep?"

"I was planning to..." She whispered back as she lay down and climbed into her sleeping bag.

Once Luna had climbed into her own she slid over next to Ginny and lay her head on her friend's shoulder. She felt Ginny's arm come around her and, after giving her a slight squeeze, started to rub her back. Ginny looked up to see Hermione watching them bemused. Silently Ginny held out her other arm and was pleased when Hermione lay down, placing her head on Ginny's other shoulder.

Ginny lay between the two girls she cared most for in the world and felt happy. Happier than she had since she had woken in the Chamber. She felt as Luna and Hermione reached their arms across her to hold hands.

Slowly the girls on either side of her fell asleep and, as Ginny fell asleep as well, she smiled and thought to herself, "Well..._she's_ in my arms...if only we were alone."

…

Luna was first to wake the next morning. She turned on her side towards Ginny and sighed. Her best friend had her back to her and, when she propped herself up on an elbow, noted that she was snuggled right up behind Hermione, Ginny's lower arm cradling her head and the other around her waist. She watched them for a moment, marveling how peaceful they both seemed, and then gently shook Ginny awake. Loath as she was to wake her, she thought Ginny may not want to wake up in a compromising position.

Ginny slowly rolled onto her back towards Luna. When she opened her eyes it was to see her friend grinning down at her. Luna pointed at Hermione and slowly the situation dawned on Ginny as her arm was still under Hermione's head. Luna leaned down and said softly, "You were spooning her...thought you'd prefer her not to wake up like that?"

Ginny blushed and smiled, "Would that be so bad?"

Hermione started to stir at the two girls hushed voices. As she opened her eyes she realized Ginny's arm was still under her head and she could feel Ginny still laying very close to her. She slowly sat up and stretched. Then looking at the two girls beside her she smiled and said, "I can't believe I slept that well on a classroom floor," for some reason the two younger girls blushed deeply, "sorry I used your arm as a pillow, Gin."

They heard the soft clicking of locks and looked towards the classroom door. When it opened Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, "Well, good morning you three."

"Good morning, Professor," the three girls replied in unison.

"I came by at about three in the morning to check on you and you all seemed to be sleeping so soundly I decided to leave you here...you've got about a half hour before breakfast if you'd like to head back to your dorms to freshen up?"

Hermione was the first to answer, "Thank you, Professor...did you find him? Black I mean?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head and replied gravely, "No...we searched the entire castle...he was already gone." She looked at the girls a moment longer, and then focused in on Luna, "Are you feeling better Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you...I take it Professor Flitwick explained?" Luna asked.

"He did...I had a friend once with your ability so I can understand why you needed to leave and why," she said nodding in Ginny and Hermione's direction, "you needed your friends with you. I'll leave you to it then." Before she left, she waved her wand at the sleeping bags and they disappeared.

The three girls had stood while they talked to the Professor and were trying to straighten their clothes best they could before heading to their common rooms.

Ginny looked to her best friend, "Are you really okay, Looney?"

Hermione turned to look at Luna as well, "Yeah I think so but, I won't really know till I'm around more people."

"Well," said Hermione, "I guess we'll just have to walk you to Ravenclaw tower and then come back to get you before we all head down to the Great Hall."

Luna didn't reply at first instead walked over to her two friends and pulled them into a three way hug. "Thank you both...so much...for last night...I wouldn't have it together for much longer." She let them go and turned to Hermione, "And thank you for coming with Ginny even though you had no clue what was going on."

"I didn't have to know...Ginny took total control and told me what she needed me to do. She was amazing..." Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled before continuing, "I knew it must be important, so I just did what she told me."

They walked Luna to her common room and then Ginny and Hermione rushed to theirs. They didn't talk on the way, both were lost in their thoughts. Oddly enough they were both thinking about the position they had been when they fell asleep.

Hermione had been surprised when Luna had laid her head on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's arm had gone around her shoulder. She thought it looked as though they had slept that way before. She been even more surprised when Ginny had indicated for her to take the same spot on the other side. She still didn't understand why she did it. Or why, when she had woken when Professor McGonagall had entered to check on them, she found Ginny curled against her and the younger girls arm around her while her head lay on the other. If felt good though, and she had fallen back to sleep that way.

As they parted on the stairs to the dorm, Ginny was wondering why Luna hadn't let her hold Hermione a while longer, "Oh yeah...the waiting thing," she said to herself and sighed.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the detour!**


	11. Chapter 11-Infectious Laughter

**A/N HBT? Were you reading my mind...**

When Ginny and Hermione return to Ravenclaw tower, they were surprised to see Luna walking towards them not far their own common room. She was grinning from ear, a necklace and pendant around her neck Ginny had never seen before.

"I thought we were coming to get you?" Hermione asked as they drew near.

Luna, still grinning from ear, walked up to her two friends, stood in the middle, and linked their arms together for the rest of the walk to the Great Hall. "Flitwick was waiting for me when I came out...with this." She said looking down at the necklace around her neck.

"I thought it looked," Ginny looked at the pendant more closely, "well not new, because obviously it's ancient, but well, I've never see you wear it before."

"It is ancient," Luna smiled, "After what happened last night, McGonagall contacted her friend she mentioned. Her friend sent this to Flitwick and, lo and behold, I'm feeling my own emotions and only my own emotions."

She looked from side to side at her friend's faces. "It's charmed to block other people's emotions," she stated simply, "I don't think I've ever felt only my own emotions before."

Hermione thought about Professor McGonagall, blushing when she realised that the strict teacher had seen their sleeping arrangement. She noticed the two looking at her curiously and asked a question to cover, "So how do _you _feel?"

"After Flitwick explained what it is and what it does...I put it on and, the effect was immediate, I feel...I think 'light' would be the best way to describe it...Oh, and I'm very happy. It was really nice of Professor Mcgonagall to do that, contact her friend in the middle of the night..."

"She saw how freaked out you were last night Luna...I'm guessing her friend went through something similar when she was here," Hermione replied, "Maybe that," she said pointing to her Luna's necklace with her free hand, "is another silver lining to what happened last night?"

Luna nodded vigorously, "One of many..."

Hermione wasn't able to ask Luna what she meant as they had entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm going to eat with Luna...see you later, Hermione?"

Hermione realised she felt disappointed for some reason and, nodding her head, replied, "Okay...have a good day you two." They shared a three way hug and Hermione watched as the two younger girls walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

She sighed and joined Harry and Ron, at the Gryffindor table.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Harry asked her as she filled her plate.

"I was with Luna and Ginny." She replied simply, hoping they wouldn't ask where they had been or why.

"McGonagall told us that much when we asked last night," Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Then why did you ask?"

" Because," Harry said, "You weren't in the Great Hall..."

"Um..." Hermione was thinking quickly, "Luna got hurt on her way down here...we took her to the Hospital Wing, and ended up staying with her." It was sort of close to the truth, Luna had definitely been hurting when they found her.

"WHAT? A GIRL CAN'T HAVE A MELTDOWN AND THEN TALK TO HER BEST FRIEND ABOUT IT WITHOUT ALL OF YOU STARRING?" Every head in the hall turned in shock at the scream from the Ravenclaw table. Just as Hermione found the long red hair of Ginny and the blonde hair of Luna at the table, Ginny burst into laughter. Luna turned to her friend, Hermione couldn't see the look she was giving Ginny, but suddenly she burst out laughing as well.

Then a very strange thing happened. Everyone in the Great Hall, began to laugh. It started slowly and nervously around the two girls and then finally took over the whole hall. Hermione chanced a look at the staff table to see the range of emotions of the teachers. From Dumbledore and Hagrid laughing merrily to Snape's bemused smile, all of them were smiling. She looked over at the Slytherin table and noted that even most of them were stifling giggles and suppressing smiles. As Hermione turned her attention back to the girls she noted Professor Flitwick approaching them and then say something quietly to Luna. She nodded and as he walked away the laughter faded.

"So meltdown, eh?" Ron said as he turned to Hermione.

She sighed, "Frankly Ron, it's none of your business...or yours Harry."

The two boys exchanged bemused looks before Harry spoke, "Fair enough, Hermione...so want to hear what you missed?"

…

Ginny wanted to eat alone with Luna because she had a feeling that her friend wanted to talk her. Once they had sat down and filled their plates, Ginny turned to her friend, "Why do I have a feeling you're working on a better theory behind the bracelets?"

Luna thought a moment, "Well aside from the fact that Hermione's bracelet was feeling your love for her and not me?" Ginny had figured out that much herself and nodded, "I'm not sure...it's hard to say..."

"Well that's vague..."

"Without knowing when Hermione's bracelet started glowing it's hard to say..." Luna said, "but I sure am loving this necklace..." She said, taking it off so Ginny could have a better look.

"Are you sure you should be doing that...taking it off I mean?" Ginny asked before taking it.

Luna nodded, "I want to feel the difference." As it left her hands she became aware of several of her classmates watching her and Ginny intently, "WHAT? A GIRL CAN'T HAVE A MELTDOWN AND THEN TALK TO HER BEST FRIEND ABOUT IT WITHOUT ALL OF YOU STARING?" she yelled at them and then looked at Ginny.

Ginny was stunned, but at the looks of everyone around them, she burst out laughing. Luna looked at her a moment, then at the necklace in her friend's hand and started laughing as well. Pretty soon those nearest her started to giggle and then within minutes the whole hall seemed to be laughing along with her.

They were both laughing so hard that Luna didn't notice her Head of House approach until he gently poked her in the back. "Miss Lovegood," he said, trying to suppress his own giggles, "I think you need to put that back on, please." he said, pointing at the necklace in Ginny's hand.

Luna nodded and put it back on. She looked back to the Professor, he was still smiling when he explained, "After last night you're going to want to keep that on for a few days without taking it off," he explained, "However Miss Lovegood, thank you, I think we all needed a good laugh," noting Luna's perplexed look, he continued, "You projected my dear..."

Luna nodded but Ginny was just as confused. As the Professor returned to the staff table Ginny turned back to her friend, "What did he mean?"

"Let's get out of here...even though I can't feel them, I can see them all staring at me." Once they had reached the entrance hall Luna explained, "When you took the necklace from me I immediately became aware of the curiosity from all those around us, I lost it."

"Oh Luna...you should have seen the looks on everyone's face...I'm sorry I laughed."

"No Gin...it was perfect...you're laughing set me off and then I set off everyone else."

"I still don't understand."

"You know how I can calm you by calming myself, and touching you?" Ginny nodded.

"Same thing...only, between taking off the necklace and still being raw from last night, everything was amplified...I guess laughter really is infectious." She ran her fingers over her new necklace and pendant, "I need to make some more potion tonight, join me in the Room after dinner?" Luna did actually have a theory about the bracelets, but she wanted some time to think more about it, before she shared it with Ginny.

"Sure..." Ginny answered then hugged her friend. She had a feeling her friend still wasn't sharing something but didn't want to talk about it with so many curious people around.

…

After dinner Luna went to fetch Ginny from the Gryffindor table where she sat, quietly talking to Hermione. Tapping Ginny on the shoulder and sitting down beside her, she asked, "You ready to go?"

Ginny sighed and nodded. Hermione turned to Luna, "Ginny was just telling me what happened this morning...you doing okay, Luna?"

"Yeah...I think I was still raw from last night, when I took the necklace off everything just rushed back real quick...don't know what would have happened if Ginny hadn't started laughing when she did."

"So where are two off to?" Hermione asked curious, "I thought you only did your Dreamwalking on Saturdays?"

"Well, we took a few weeks off and I need to make some more potion for the next one...did you need some more?" Luna asked Hermione.

"That would be awesome Luna...I'm almost out of the last batch you made."

"I'll have Ginny bring you some when it's ready in a couple of days..." Luna replied, "Shall we?" She asked, looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded and, after giving Hermione's hand a quick squeeze, she stood and left with Luna. They walked up to the Room in amicable silence, both girls lost in their own thoughts.

They didn't speak until after they had entered the Room of Requirement and Ginny noticed an already bubbling potion in the corner, "I thought you said you had to make more?" She asked Luna.

"Not really...I started it a couple of days ago...I just wanted an excuse to talk to you and take another look at the book," she paused as she saw it materialize on the couch, "and see what it says about this necklace."

"What book?"

Luna lead her over to the couch and showed her the book she had been reading when she had explained to Ginny that she was an empath. "The Room provided it when I was trying to figure out a way to explain to you what I am...I realized when Flitwick gave me the necklace that I never finished reading it."

They both sat down on the couch and Luna started flipping through the pages until they found they necklace. Together they read: "_When the Empathic ability presents itself in younger witches and wizards it can be very difficult to control when the Empath is a large group. A charmed necklace, however, can help mitigate the effects. When first employed the charm will prevent the Empath from feeling any emotions other than their own and should only be removed if the Empath is alone or with someone whose emotions they are accustomed to. As the Empath grows older they will find that they will be able to control their abilities,and when they manifest. The necklace can aid in this in-so-far that, if taken off for short periods of time, the Empath can learn how to control when their abilities manifest while having the safety of the charm should he or she become overwhelmed. With practice, even a witch or wizard who is not of age, will be able to function without the assistance of the charmed necklace."_

Luna closed the book and said, "That explains a lot..."

"It does?"

"Well, when Flitwick gave it to me and explained how he got it, I wondered why McGonagall's friend would part with such an amazing necklace...the charm, Ginny I'm not sure I can explain it...but this was the most amazing day I've ever had."

"So you're thinking McGonagall's friend just didn't need it anymore?"

"That's exactly what I think and when the professor contacted her, why she was so quick and willing to help. She must of known what I was going through..."

"So what do think this means for the bracelets and our Dreamwalking?"

"Ah yes...the accidently linked bracelets..." Luna started thoughtfully, looking down at her own, "I think yours still might pick up what I'm feeling but, as long as I'm wearing the necklace, your emotions will be blocked from the bracelet. As for Hermione's, I don't know..."

"How can we figure it out?"

"Well it would help us to know when her bracelet started glowing..."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Well...were you holding Hermione's hand when you felt your bracelet grow cold?" Ginny nodded, "I think, whatever the connection is that have with her, did amplify the unicorn hair's empathic abilities. Allowed you to feel the fear I was feeling."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with when her bracelet started glowing..."

"Well...if it started glowing when you were holding hands it means it was your touch that activated hers...however if hers only activated when the three of us started holding hands, it means it was my touch who linked her to us. That's why hers was glowing a shade between ours."

"So what you're saying is...Hermione's bracelet might start glowing red everytime I touch her hand?"

Somehow the thought worried her.

"I don't think so...I think you both would have noticed by now."

"So how do we figure it out without her knowing what we're trying to figure out?"

Luna thought for a moment, how could she best explain her theory without upsetting her friend. Before she spoke she took off the necklace and lay it beside her. Once it was out of her hands, the only emotion she could feel, other than her own, was Ginny's love for Hermione tainted with a bit of confusion. Before she explained she put the necklace back on and turned to Ginny, taking one of her hands in both of hers.

"I thought Flitwick said to leave that on for awhile?" Ginny asked her, the concern evident in her voice.

Luna laughed lightly then replied, "Without us even knowing it, the Room has been blocking everyone else out so I could concentrate on you when we're _walking_. I needed to make sure though," she looked at her friend thoughtfully before continuing, "I've been thinking about it all day, I think Hermione should be here next time we try."

"You can't possibly be suggesting that she _walk_ with us, do you? I don't think I can handle her seeing my dreams..." Ginny asked in alarmed.

Luna sighed, she had expected this reaction, and continued on, "No, not _walk _with us...I think she should be in the Room though."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well for one thing, it'll let us test the bracelets...if hers changes while we're walking we'll have a better idea of just how they're linked...whether I'm making a connection between them or if it's your connection with her that's doing it. And of course whether or not she has to be touching you for it to happen. I'm thinking with the Room blocking everyone else, the connection in here may be stronger."

"So what's the other reason?"

"I've actually been considering it for a while but last night made it clear to me," Before Ginny could ask, she continued, "When you were holding both of us I felt how happy and calm you were...when I woke up to find you spooning her, even in your sleep, those feelings were intensified."

"What was she feeling Looney?" Ginny asked her quietly.

"The same...only less intense...although..."

"What?"

"When she saw me cuddle up to you, I think I felt a touch of jealousy coming from her...then a little confusion, when you offered her your other shoulder...then when she reached across you to hold my hand, she was content." She saw the hopeful look on her friend's face, so cautioned her, "She still doesn't get it Gin...she felt the jealousy but she didn't understand why, hence the confusion."

Ginny sighed and looked down at her friendship bracelets, "Too bad the one she gave me doesn't have unicorn hair...then I'd know what she was feeling..."

"Well," Ginny looked up at her to notice a mischievous grin on her face, "I was thinking...we do have enough left for one more bracelet..."

"Really?"

Luna nodded, "But I think you should let it be her idea...She's a smart girl, she'll figure it out eventually, the link I mean, and want you to be able to know how she's feeling." She noted that Ginny looked a little disappointed, "There's another reason she should be here, other than the calming effect she has on you."

She saw Ginny waiting patiently for her to continue, "Well...she's one of your main reasons for wanting to get your dreams back, right?" Ginny nodded, "Well...because you were focusing on her when you made your Dreamcatcher it will recognize her and work better...and since she's the reason you're doing this, if she's in the room with us, you might be more motivated to get that door open."

Ginny thought it over. She had to admit it made sense, but voiced another concern, "We're going to have to tell her about the Room..."

"I know...I thought of that...I highly doubt she'd want to share this Room with anyone else...except maybe you, eventually." She finished, the mischievous look back on her face.

"What do you..." Then Ginny got her meaning and blushed.

"Like you've never thought about it...you know I know you did..."

Ginny decided to change the subject, "Do you think you'll be okay to try this weekend?"

Luna nodded, "I think it may actually help...I'm starting to understand better what being an empath means and, if I'm right, taking the necklace off to Dreamwalk with you will only make it easier to connect with you in the dream. Hopefully I can project calm to you even if you're stuck inside that black room again." She looked at her watch, "We should go, it's almost curfew," then pausing she looked towards the ceiling and said, "Thank you Room...for everything..."

"Yeah, thanks Room!" Ginny added as they both stood then left the room.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, "So, Looney, how exactly do you propose I invite Hermione to our next walk without telling her why I want her there?"

Luna considered for a moment before answering, "Tell her we want to see what happens with the bracelets," Ginny was shaking her head, "You don't have to tell her exactly what we're hoping to find out...you could also mention that the Room would be a great place for her to study while we're sleeping, that ought to appeal to her..."

They hugged before going their separate ways. Ginny was lost in thought on her way to Gryffindor tower. She barely even noticed she was entering the common room until she was standing in it. She looked over towards the fire and saw Hermione talking to the boys. She watched until Hermione turned to her and smiled.

Ginny smiled back and motioned with her head towards the stairs of the girl's dorm. She was pleased when Hermione got the hint and, after saying goodnight to the boys, came over to join her and then went to ascend the stairs.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as they climbed.

Ginny thought frantically before answering, "Luna has a theory about the bracelets...she wants to see if they'll activate again when we're _walking_..."

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's arm to stop her and then asked when the younger girl was facing her, "Are you asking me to Dreamwalk with you?"

"Well...for one thing Luna and I have started to just refer to it as _walking_. More discreet." Hermione nodded, "But no...I think if you joined us it would just confuse things...but, the, uh, Room we've been using has some incredible properties...namely the ability to block out everyone else's emotions except for the people in the Room, and Luna thinks it might be a good environment to test the link between the bracelets."

Hermione thought it over a moment before asking, "Gin...is there enough unicorn hair left for one more bracelet?"

Ginny was shocked at Hermione's question but managed to answer, "Um, yeah, why?"

"Well...I was thinking of making you another friendship bracelet using the hair...it'll probably last longer than the clothe one I made you..."

Ginny was too happy to point out to Hermione that she would be able to know what she was feeling through the bracelet and wondered if Hermione realised what would happen, "I'd like that..." Ginny replied quietly, "I was actually thinking you could use the time when we're asleep to study...it's very quiet in the Room."

Hermione considered that a moment, "It would be nice to get away from the boys for the day and just work undisturbed...So, when do we try this?"

"This Saturday if you're up for it..."

Hermione hugged Ginny and smiling said, "Sounds good, Gin..."


	12. Chapter 12-To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

Hermione sat with the boys by the fire to catch up on what she had missed in the Great Hall. She listened intently as Harry told her what they overheard between Snape and Dumbledore.

"So Snape comes in around three and walks over to Percy and Dumbledore...they said Black wasn't anywhere in the castle and then Snape said, '_It seems...almost impossible...that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed..._' Then Dumbledore cut him off and left to talk to the Dementors"

Hermione pondered this a moment, there were only two new teachers this year, Lupin and Hagrid. But as Hagrid had been here since he was eleven, she could only assume he meant Lupin. But why though? Then she remembered that Lupin mentioned that he had been in school with Snape. Surely a childhood grudge couldn't be to blame. She knew Snape was petty and vindictive, his treatment of Neville since the Boggart, was proof of that. But she suspected it might have to do with Lupin's _condition_.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she saw Ginny looking at her. Ginny had motioned towards the dorm stairs with her head. Hermione nodded, and said goodnight to the boys before joining Ginny to ascend the stairs. While they had walked up to their rooms, Ginny had asked her to join her and Luna the next time they _walked_, as they now called it. She'd been a little shocked that Ginny would ask and when she questioned it, Ginny's explanation made a lot of sense.

She had looked at the two bracelets around Ginny's wrist and noted that the bracelet she had given her, was already starting to look frayed and old next to the shiny unicorn bracelet. She was pleased when Ginny said they had enough left and had hugged her before they went to bed.

As Hermione climbed the rest of the stairs to her room she found herself again thinking about what had happened the night before. It was weird that she could tell, right away, that whatever Ginny was feeling was real. That she somehow knew Luna was in trouble. When Ginny had showed her the glowing blue bracelet she should have looked at her own and hadn't noticed it was glowing as well until Luna pointed it out.

She slowly changed into her pajamas and, closing the drapes around her bed first, climbed in under the covers. She turned on her side and remembered, feeling herself blush as she did, the feeling of Ginny holding her while she slept. The warmth of her body pressed into her back. That slight tugging feeling around her heart where her back met Ginny's chest. What was it about Ginny holding her that had made her feel so content and safe?

She sighed. Before last night she'd never really been that physically close to someone when she slept...maybe what she felt wasn't so strange? She remembered her confusion when she saw Luna snuggle up to Ginny. How natural it had seemed. She remembered with a shock, of how and when the two had met, it had been just after her mother died. They had been probably doing that for years. Luna being an empath...it only made sense.

What didn't make sense was why she had accepted Ginny's other shoulder, and why it had felt so right to do so. She had told herself that maybe she had sensed that Ginny needed comforting too as she had felt some of what Luna was going through.

She sighed and then grinned. "It's Quidditch on Saturday, excellent." And realised she had the perfect excuse to have an entirely Ron free day. As she fell asleep she recalled the feeling she had when Ginny's arms had been around her. In the morning she would realise that it was only the second time she had fallen asleep without Luna's potion since she'd started taking it.

….

In the days that followed all anyone could talk about was Sirius Black. Even Professor McGonagall had taken Harry aside to warn him that Black may have been looking for him. It was odd, Hermione thought, Black had to have been a student at Hogwarts, how could he have not known the boys dorm would be empty due to the Halloween feast. There's a chance, she supposed, that Black lost track of the days while on the run...but something still didn't seem right.

On Friday, as she and the boys walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry was waylaid by Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, to talk about tactics. She had noted the time and suggested to Ron there was no point in all three of them being late and so they left Harry and continued on to class. When they entered however, it wasn't to find Professor Lupin behind the desk, but Snape.

He passed the time waiting for the bell looking at the papers on the desk, smirking every so often. As soon as the bell rang he took attendance. Harry still hadn't arrived and when Snape got no reply to his name, he said through a sneer, "Guess we'll have to wait on Potter," practically spitting out Harry's name as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. He put down the parchment with their names and told them all to be quiet until Harry arrived.

Harry arrived ten minutes later saying, "Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin, I...", and ran out of words when he caught Snape staring back him.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Harry didn't move however, instead asking Snape, "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"He says he's feeling too ill to teach today," replied Snape with a smirk, "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Harry didn't move, "What's wrong with him?"

Hermione could tell by the look on Snape's face that Harry was testing his patience, "Nothing life-threatening. Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class before beginning.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far..."

Although Snape had said no such thing Hermione raised her hand, "Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows," she said quickly, "and we're just about to start..."

"Be quiet," Snape interrupted her, "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Dean Thomas boldly, and the rest of the class murmured their agreement.

Snape looked even more angry as he looked around the class, "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly over-taxing you...I would expect first-years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss..." he trailed off as he looked through the textbook, flipping all the way to a chapter near the end of the book, "Werewolves."

"He knows," Hermione thought, "What is he doing?"

"But, sir," she said more hesitant this time, "we're not supposed to do Werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks..." She was trying to help Professor Lupin out, but Snape wasn't having it.

Glaring at her, Snape replied, "Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I was taking this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety-four," he looked around and realizing no one had moved to open their books, snapped "_All _of you! _Now_!"

The class reluctantly opened their books but before they'd even had a chance to read anything he asked them, "Who can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Hermione knew the answer of course, and raised her hand. She had already read the chapter when she first started to suspect that Lupin was a werewolf. She realised, with a start, that last night had been a full moon.

"Anyone?" Snape asked, ignoring Hermione, "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between..."

"We told you," Parvati spoke up, "we haven't gotten as far as werewolves yet, we're still on..."

"Silence!" Snape interrupted, "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

Hermione had heard enough. She was irritated that Snape insisted on talking to them as if they were five years old and interrupted him, "Please, sir, the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf..."

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," he interrupted her, "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

She looked down as her face flushed with anger. It was taking everything she had to not call him a bully in front of the whole class.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" As much as Hermione was surprised and grateful to Ron for trying to stick up for her, she knew he had gone too far.

Sure enough Snape advanced on Ron and, when he was inches from Ron's face, said, "Detention, Weasley. If I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Hermione turned out Professor Snape until the end of the class when he announced, "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

She, Harry and the rest of the class waited till they were far enough away for Snape to not hear before started complaining. While they waited for Ron, Harry asked Hermione exactly what she had been thinking about, "Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job. Why's he got in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"

"I don't know," she replied, "But I really hope Lupin gets better soon..." She didn't think the fact that Snape and Lupin attended school together was common knowledge, but she had a feeling it had something to do with it. Before she could think anymore however, they were joined by Ron.

"D'you know that asshole..."

"_Ron_!" she admonished, even though she agreed with him.

"...is making me do?" She and Harry shook their heads, "I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. _Without magic_!" he was trying to take a few deep breaths before continuing, "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

…

Ginny awoke early the next morning. She had been looking forward to going to the Quidditch Game but Luna had pointed out that she wouldn't have wanted to go anyway. When Ginny had asked why,

Luna had replied that she didn't want to be around so many people when emotions were running so high, even despite the charmed necklace working exactly as it should be.

Besides which they were both curious if Hermione's presence would change anything. Ginny sat up in bed and felt a small knot of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She looked down at her bracelets and sighed. They may have theories about what happened on Halloween, but the truth was, they were no closer to an answer. At least after today they'd have an idea...hopefully.

Ginny found herself frowning a little when she realized she had never told Luna what happens when she and Hermione hold hands or the tugging around her heart that she felt almost every time they hugged. She wondered if it was important and decided she'd find a way to ask Luna before they went to the Room with Hermione.

She realized that she hadn't actually set a time to meet Hermione but at least she had a shrewd idea of where to find her. She was startled when she opened the dorm room door to find Hermione waiting for her.

Noting Ginny's look of surprise, Hermione explained, "I'm trying to avoid your brother...I don't think he'll understand me wanting to study when there's a Quidditch Game going on."

Ginny laughed and agreed, and together they walked down the stairs. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side, Ron had been watching and waiting for Hermione to come out of the dorm.

"Bout time! We almost don't have time for breakfast if we want decent seats..." he said to her loudly.

Hermione took a deep breath, she already had an excuse ready, "Well...Ron...I'm not going..."

"What are you mental?" He asked, interrupting her.

"No...I'm going to be working in the Library with your sister and Luna while everyone is out." He shook his head, "Fine, Ron!" She said more angrily than she intended, "I could care less about Quidditch. Sitting in the rain, freezing my ass off, watching a game I don't care about, is not what I call fun! I'd rather be doing something useful!"

She glared at him a moment, quite enjoying the look of shock on his face, and then held her hand out to Ginny as she walked towards the portrait hole.

Ginny shot her brother an amused looked, took Hermione's hand and together they left the common room. The portrait hole had barely closed when the two girls began to laugh.

"Now I see what Luna meant...that was fun!" Hermione said when she finally stopped laughing long enough.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione..." Ginny responded as she squeezed her hand, "the look on his face was just," she broke into a new fit of giggles at the memory,"I don't know what shocked him more...you're swearing or the fact that you hate Quidditch."

Hermione laughed, "I don't _hate_ Quidditch Gin," she pulled Ginny to a stop and faced her, "I'd just rather spend time with you...and Luna."

Ginny looked down and blushed, Hermione's unicorn bracelet catching her eye, she noted it was glowing bright red. Just then she was given an excuse to let Hermione's hand go as a large group of Gryffindors came pushing past them. When she looked back she saw that it had faded somewhat however it still glowed slightly pink.

"Oh crap..." she thought. And wondered how long it would take Hermione to figure it out. That the bracelet around her wrist was channeling Ginny's feelings for her...for Hermione.

When they entered the Great Hall, Ginny located Luna immediately, "Um, Hermione...I'm going to sit with Luna for breakfast...I need, I mean, it's kind of a tradition the morning before a _walk_."

"Oh...okay..." Hermione was a little surprised, she thought Ginny was going to say something else for a moment, "Should I grab myself something for lunch too? I noticed you guys never seem to make it."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "We won't be long...neither of us eat much before...makes the potion work better or something."

"Makes sense," she replied then watched as Ginny went to join Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Sighing, she sat down to eat.

Ginny sat down next to Luna. When Luna turned to look at her, she asked "Where's Hermione...I'd of thought she'd been joining us for breakfast.

Ginny shook her head, "I need to tell you something..." And she described what had happened on the stairs.

"What colour was it by the time you got here?" Luna asked curiously.

"Almost back to normal...Luna what if she figures out what it means?"

Luna considered her friend a moment and the anxious look on her face, "You need to try and control it when you're around her I guess...but I'm guessing she won't mind so much when she makes yours and it glows the same colour."

"What happened to '_waiting for her to catch up_'?"

"You misunderstand me Gin...I think she'll just think you both feel the same and not realise what those feelings are..." Ginny looked unconvinced, "Remember I told her on Halloween that my bracelet was glowing because of your love for me. As in, friend love, she'll just assume that's what it means."

Ginny took a deep breath. "There's something else I haven't told you Luna..." Her friend looked at her curious

Ginny lowered her voice and continued, "And I don't what, or even if, it means anything...every time I've held hands with Hermione I've gotten this warm tingling feeling in my hand and...almost every time we hug, I feel this tugging sensation around my heart."

Luna surprised her by giggling, "I think that's called physical attraction, Gin..."

Ginny blushed but answered anyway, "You're sure it doesn't have something to do with what's happening with the bracelets?"

"Honestly Gin...I don't know for sure...but I don't think so..."

"Can I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if it does turn out to more than attraction?"

Luna grinned and replied, "Deal...shall we grab Hermione and head up?"

"Um," Ginny blushed again, "considering what we were just talking about, can you rephrase that?"

Luna thought about what she had said, and realizing the innuendo, rephrased her question, "Shall we see of Hermione is ready to join us?"

Ginny giggled, "That sounds a little better...".

They walked over and sat on either side of Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "You ready to go?" Luna asked her.

She nodded and they all headed out of the Great Hall together. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the school Hermione asked Luna something she had been curious about, "So what do I do if I notice my bracelet glowing when you guys are asleep."

Luna considered a moment, "I think for today you shouldn't do anything."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I've always been able to wake us when we've run into trouble...so there's nothing to worry about." She noted Ginny's skeptical look but decided to continue rather than draw attention to it, "I'm worried that if you try to physically wake us your presence will be drawn in and upset the balance we have."

"I don't know if I can do that Luna...do nothing if you guys are in trouble."

"I understand your concern Hermione...I think, if you do notice something, just come over to the bed. Concentrate on staying calm and on your feelings for us...I'll be able to sense it and pass it on to Ginny."

Ginny had a funny feeling it was more complicated than that but, everytime Luna had withheld information from Hermione, it was to protect the truth of the feelings she has for her. She decided it was best not to question it further.

Once they reached the Room, the two younger girls noticed the bemused look on Hermione's face as they appeared to be looking at a blank wall. "You stay here," Luna said to Hermione and Ginny,"And I'll open the Room.."

As Luna walked towards the all Hermione whispered to ginny, "What did she mean...". But before she could finish, Ginny had pointed to the wall and Hermione watched in amazement as a door materialised.

The three entered together and Hermione looked around in astonishment, "What is this place?" She asked them in an awed voice.

"We call it the Room of Requirement." Luna stated simply.

"The room of..."

"Requirement, yeah...it always seems to provide whatever we require...Luna's dad used it when he was a student here." Ginny answered her as Luna went to get the potion ready, "C'mon..." And she motioned Hermione over to the replica of the Gryffindor fire and couch.

"It's weird...it's like a bedroom and the Gryffindor common room..."

Luna came over to join them and said, "That's exactly what it is...my bedroom because Ginny and I both know it and the Gryffindor fire because it's something Ginny knows really well."

"I don't get it...how come everyone doesn't come here?"

"Well," Ginny started to recite what Luna had said when she asked the same question, "Luna figures it's because most people find it by accident and don't realise what it is they've found. But when they come to find it, it doesn't open because they haven't asked it to."

Hermione nodded, once again impressed by Luna's logic. "Because they don't realise they've asked it before."

"Correct." Luna confirmed. Ginny why don't you go hang your Dreamcatcher while I show Hermione the unicorn hair before we start?" Ginny nodded and walked away while Luna led her over to the remaining unicorn hair.

"Is there anything special I should be doing while I'm working with it?" Hermione asked, somewhat vaguely.

Luna however, had a feeling she knew what Hermione was trying to ask, "Try to concentrate on your feeling's for Ginny and why you're making the bracelet for her. Now..." She said taking Hermione's hand and leading her over to the bed, "I need both of you while I take off the necklace."

The other two girls looked to her for an explanation, "I haven't had this off since I put it back on," she pointed to the necklace, "Although the Room does seem to block out all emotions except for us, I'm worried about a rush of emotions anyways...I just," she paused to look at each of them, "I need my anchors until I can focus, okay?"

This was news to Ginny. Luna hadn't mentioned anything of the sort and she wondered what she was really doing. As Hermione and Luna joined her on the bed she sat down cross legged and waited for the other two to join her.

Luna sat to her left and Hermione the right. Sitting the way they had Halloween night, she felt Hermione reach for her hand and hesitated a moment before taking it. She saw Luna's eyes flick to Hermione's bracelet and she thought she caught a small smile.

Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached up and unclasped the necklace. After she had laid it on the bed she reached her hands out to Ginny and Hermione. She was almost overcome by their emotions as theirs was the first she had felt since putting the necklace on. She focused in on Ginny first and felt the love coming from her in waves. Not only her love for Hermione but the love her friend felt for her as well.

When she turned her focus to Hermione she was pleased to find similar, yet less intense, feelings coming from her. Whereas Ginny's emotions hit her like crashing ocean waves, Hermione's were more like waves on a lake.

She took a deep calming breath and when she finally felt everything even out she let her friends hands go and opened her eyes. "Thank you..." She said quietly as she surreptitiously looked at Hermione's bracelet. It was glowing purple but as she watched it turned bright red again. As soon as Ginny let her hand go it started to return to it's normal colour.

She looked to Ginny and asked, "You ready?"

She laughed lightly, "As ready as I ever am..." When Ginny turned to see Hermione's bemused expression she explained, "I said it the first time we did this and every time since..."

"Does it help?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I think it makes me feel a little less scared..."

Hermione indulged the urge to hug her and said quietly, "I'm not going anywhere...okay? I'll be right here when you wake up..." She let Ginny go and looked to Luna, "Anywhere in particular I should be while you're sleeping?"

"The couch should be fine...you can stay till we fall asleep..." Luna answered. When she saw Ginny about to ask why, she shook her head just enough for Ginny to realise now was not the time to ask.

Hermione got off the bed and stood by while the two girls positioned themselves and drank their potion and water.

Ginny lay down and closed her eyes, taking one last look at Hermione before she did so. She kept the image of her smiling face in her mind as she felt herself drift off.

Hermione watched in fascination as Luna laid the charmed bracelet across their wrists and then wrap itself tightly as Ginny fell asleep. The moment the two girls wrists touched, Luna fell asleep as well. She watched them a moment longer and, picking up the unicorn hair as she went, walked over to the replica of her favorite spot in the Gryffindor common room.

She sat down, looked at Ginny one last time, and then set to work with the unicorn hair.

…

Ginny awoke, as usual, to blackness inside her dream. Slowly she noticed her bracelet begin to glow so brightly red that it illuminated everything around her. She could feel Luna's presence stronger than she ever had when they _walked_. Smiling, she closed her eyes and willed a door to appear. Willing it to open when she tried. Willing herself to be able to see her own dreams. All the while concentrating on her love for Hermione.

When she opened her eyes she was pleased to see her door. She walked over and stopped in front of. She remembered Luna's instructions to focus on it opening when she tried. She took a deep breath and visualized the door opening. She reached out a hand, pleased that it was barely shaking, and placed it on the doorknob. She sighed in relief when it didn't burn her and then grinned broadly when the knob turned in her hand. She pushed with all her might and was blinded momentarily when the door gave way.

She closed her eyes against the glare and when she opened them again, she saw Luna standing in front of her smiling, "You did it!" she yelled and ran over to Ginny and hugged her.

"Yeah...but Luna is it always this bright? I can't see anything but you..."

"Really...you can't see anything else?" She asked worried. When Luna looked around she saw a familiar scene, well familiar to her as it seemed to be a favorite of Ginny's, of her and Hermione together and happily in love.

"No...it's like I've gone from a big black room to a big white room...with the added benefit of you being here," She looked back at Luna.

Luna thought it over a moment. "Let's try an experiment...concentrate on something small. You say it's overly bright?" Ginny nodded, "Try dimming the lights."

Ginny closed her eyes and did as she was told. She could tell, even with her eyes closed, that it had worked. She opened her eyes and smiled at Luna, "That's better." She could now open her eyes without squinting and looked back to Luna, "I still see a big white room though..."

"Take my hands and close your eyes," Ginny did as she was told, "Now concentrate on why we're here, what we're trying to accomplish...picture Hermione and the dreams you want to have of her." As Ginny took a few deep breaths and concentrated, Luna concentrated on her intent to help.

Ginny nodded slightly to let Luna knew she understood. After taking several deep calming breaths. She brought to mind a smiling Hermione and then thought about the dream Luna had described the first time they had walked.

Luna watched in amazement as the scene changed in front of her. Almost laughing when she saw that Ginny had chosen the dream she had described. Very quietly, she said to Ginny, "Open your eyes..."

When Ginny did she felt tears start to course down her face as she watched her own dream for the first time, "Can you see it?" She asked with concern as she misinterpreted Ginny's tears. Ginny just nodded.

Together they watched the scene unfold. Ginny and Hermione had just started to remove each other's clothes when Luna woke them up.

…

Hermione had worked quietly on Ginny's bracelet until she was happy with the finished product. Every so often she would look over at the sleeping girls and smile. She'd finished Ginny's bracelet in a few hours and was immersed in a book the room had provided, when she heard a gasp from the bed.

She ran over and watched in amusement as Ginny shoved Luna playfully and asked, "What did you do that for? It was just getting good!"

Luna blushed and said quietly before Hermione reached them, "I was embarrassed okay? I'll explain later."

Ginny turned to look at Hermione and was surprised to see concern on her face, "Gin...you've been crying...are you okay?" She asked as she hugged her.

Ginny let her go to wipe the tears from her face. "They're good tears, Hermione...it worked."

"Really...you saw your dream?"

"Yup...how late is it?" Ginny asked.

"Almost eight...we've missed dinner I'm afraid."

"Did you eat?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded and replied, "I had a snack a little while ago but then I got lost in a book and didn't realise I was hungry till just now." Offering a hand to each of the girls to help them off the bed, she said, "C'mon let's have something to eat before we head out."

They walked over to the fire and sat around eating quietly for a bit when Hermione turned to Ginny beside her and said, "I finished your bracelet...can I put it on for you?"

Ginny nodded and proffered her left arm to Hermione.

Luna watched closely as Hermione tied the bracelet on Ginny's wrist. Once it was tied Ginny ran her thumb over the braided necklace, "How did you do this Hermione?" She asked and showed her bracelet to Luna.

When Luna looked at it more closely she saw what Ginny was marveling at. The ones they had made were simple braids, whereas Ginny's new bracelet was much more intricately woven.

Hermione blushed as she answered, "Well, I was thinking it would be nice to be able to distinguish between your bracelets, and instructions appeared beside me on how to do that..." She finished pointing at the bracelet.

"Thanks Room..." Ginny said awestruck.

"I'm sorry?" hermione asked bemused.

"Oh and thank you too, Hermione, it's...amazing"

Hermione laughed lightly, "You're welcome, but I was asking about you thanking the room."

"It something I started...there is an intelligence to this room. It seems only polite to say thank you when it provides something we need, especially without asking, and it turns out to be exactly what we need." She paused, thinking it needed more explanation, "For example, the day I told Ginny about my abiltiy I was worried how I was going to explain it when I didn't understand it myself fully when a book appeared beside me that answered all my questions. Unfortunately I never finished it...I didn't get to the part about a charmed necklace."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks Room!" And they all laughed.

After a while Hermione asked thoughtfully, " you said it worked, does this mean Ginny will start dreaming again on her own?"

"I don't think so," Luna stopped at the disappointed look on Ginny's face, "It was an amazing leap forward Gin...but when we started you were still in the stone room. I think once you're able to _walk _without starting in that room...you will start dreaming again." She got up and hugged her best friend, "I'm so proud of you, Gin...what you accomplished today...it was truly amazing."

"We should get going," Hermione said, "I have a feeling if Gryffindor won today there will still be a party going on, hopefully no one will notice if we sneak up to bed early."

"Just one last thing before we go," Luna said, "Now that Ginny has both of our bracelets I want to see what happens when we hold hands."

Ginny shot Luna a worried look but stood and joined hands with her and Hermione. They brought their hands in front of them and watched as all four bracelets began to glow red.

"That...is...cool..." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

**A/N I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. When I started this I was doing it for myself. I never guessed how amazing I would feel about all the follows and reviews. Especially everytime I post a chapter that contains mostly new material or deviates from the original version of events. I get quite nervous when I post them and then intense relief when I get positive reviews...so thank you, thank you, thank you...**


	13. Chapter 13-Luna's Theories

They had gathered their things shortly after the experiment with the bracelets and headed back to their respective common rooms. When the two Gryffindors went to part with their Ravenclaw friend, they all hugged. Before they parted Luna turned to Ginny with one final instruction, "Gin...don't take the potion tonight..."

"I haven't since the first time we walked..."

"I thought you were still using it every night?" Luna asked confused.

"I do...just not after a walk...after the first time, I didn't realize till the next morning that I hadn't taken it. I guess I was so exhausted I didn't need it," she paused a moment, "Why mention it now though?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow when we see what happens tonight." She reached out to grab Ginny's hand and, giving it a squeeze, said, "We have a lot to talk about Gin...I need some time to think it over alone before we do. If it's nice tomorrow we can go for a walk, okay?" Ginny thought Luna was trying to tell her that she'd figured something out that she didn't want to share with Hermione.

Ginny was nodding when she heard Hermione say, "I'm sorry I won't be able to join you guys...I didn't get any homework done today and I need to catch up."

Ginny almost laughed out loud, "You have no idea just how much you have to catch up," she thought.

Luna reached into her bag and took out her necklace, as she put it on, Ginny asked her, "Wait...you've had it off all this time?"

Luna nodded, "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait for an explanation on that too...we're all exhausted." Hugging the two again, "Goodnight you two," Then turning to Ginny said, "Meet me after lunch?"

"Okay, goodnight Looney..."

Ginny and Hermione walked the rest of the way in silence. Again, oddly enough, they were thinking about the same thing. What had happened with the bracelets. While Hermione resolved to look up properties of unicorn hair at her first opportunity, Ginny had a feeling she'd be getting some answers from Luna.

The were only drawn from their thoughts went they entered a very subdued Gryffindor common room. "Damn," Ginny thought, "How'd they lose to Hufflepuff, of all houses?"

"Where in the bloody hell have you been!" Ron shouted to Hermione from across the room. The two girls walked over to see what he going on about.

"I take it we lost?" Ginny asked.

Ron glared at her and nodded before looking back to Hermione, "Harry's in the hospital wing, in case you care..."

"Of course I care, Ron...what happened?" She replied in what she thought was a soothing voice.

He sank back into a chair and waited for the girls to do the same. "Dementors came to the match. Harry fell...a really long ways...I think Dumbledore slowed him down before he hit the ground...when harry landed he shot silvery stuff at the Dementors and they all buggered off."

"Is Harry okay?"

"Yeah...he will be," he sighed deeply, "His broom got destroyed though...flew into the Whomping Willow when he fell..."

"Is Harry still in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah...between the fall and the Dementors, well, Madam Pomfrey said he'd have to stay the rest of the weekend."

"I'll go see him with you after breakfast tomorrow...Okay?" She asked him, when he finally nodded she looked to Ginny, "Ready for bed?"

Ginny blushed a little, looking at Hermione's wrist to see her bracelet glowing slightly in a new shade, and nodded. As they ascended the stairs together Ginny said, "I know my brother's an idiot but he's going to figure out sooner or later that you never answered him."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He asked you where you were...you never told him..." They had stopped at Ginny's dorm room, "What are you going to tell him if he asks?"

"Nothing Gin...do you really think I want to share the Room with someone like him?" Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, "And he has no business knowing what we were doing all day." Hermione hugged her and, letting her go, offered, "Want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?"

Ginny thought it over for a moment. The truth was she'd of loved to fall asleep with Hermione beside her but, she knew when she woke up in the morning and she wasn't there, it would be too hard to face. Shaking her head she replied, "I'm okay Hermione, but thank you..." And Ginny hugged her again, "For everything...I think it helped, you being there I mean..."

"I'm glad Gin...I'll be there the next time too if you want me to be, and every time after that, if you want."

"I so want..." Ginny thought before replying, "I'd like that, but I have a feeling at some point, Luna will want to see what happens without you there."

Hermione looked confused so she explained, "Most of what we've learned has been through trial and error...the same way Luna learned to make such an awesome potion."

"Oh okay...well you know where I am if you need me," Hermione said pointing upstairs, "thank you Ginny...for sharing everything with me...for trusting me, both of you really..."

Ginny hugged her again and said, "It goes both ways, Hermione, you've trusted us with some stuff too..."

"Very true," She replied and released Ginny from the hug. Taking the younger girl's face in her hands she looked into her eyes. She seemed to be searching for something before she continued, "Sometimes I forget you're younger than me Gin...sometimes it feels like you're older the older one" She leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "Come see Harry with me after breakfast?"

"Sure...Goodnight Hermione..." Ginny gave her one more brief hug and went into her room.

She changed into her pajamas, replaced her Dreamcatcher above the bed, and then sat down heavily upon it. She felt the tears on her face before she realised she was crying. "Damn you,Tom" She thought as she wiped her tears angrily.

This was all, or least mostly, _his_ fault. As much progress as they made today, she was frustrated. As she crawled under the covers and thought about the dream she saw, she begun to realise it was a different sort of frustration. Every time she and Hermione spent time together, her promise to wait for Hermione to catch up, was getting harder.

…

Hermione, Ginny and Ron went to visit Harry after breakfast as planned. Almost soon as they got there Harry asked where she had been the night before, "I was with Ginny and Luna, helping them with a project...I didn't even know you were hurt until we got back to the common room..."

"Where were you though? And don't say the library because I looked there first..." Ron interrupted.

Hermione had expected the question and thought she'd come up with a plausible alibi, "Well, we were in the Library for a bit but we went and found an empty classroom and were trying out some spells...one of which was a silencing charm. Because it was already so quiet when I cast it we didn't realize it had worked until we left..."

"But why were you so late?" Ron asked.

"We lost track of time..." She replied vaguely.

She caught Harry looking at her with a skeptical look and was pleased when he changed the subject. They sat around till lunch chatting about nothing in particular. Hermione caught Ginny checking the time and suggested they leave Harry to his lunch while they went to have theirs. "I'll come back to see you after dinner Harry...I was so busy helping Luna and Ginny, I didn't get any of my own work done."

Once he had nodded the three turned and left him alone in the Hospital Wing. When they got to the Great Hall, Ginny went to sit with Luna and Hermione, reluctantly, sat with Ron.

…

After they had eaten and the two girls had retrieved their cloaks, Ginny and Luna ventured out into the grounds for their walk. The storm had blown itself out over night and, although it was still cold, it was sunny. they walked in silence for awhile until they found a nice sheltered spot where they could enjoy the sun but not necessarily been seen, as they talked.

As soon as they were settled Ginny turned to her best friend, "Out with it..." She said. Luna just looked at her in confusion. "You're working on a theory...I want to hear it."

"Well," Luna replied slowly, "You'll have to be more specific...I have a few theories running around my head right now."

"You think Hermione being there made a difference?"

"Sure, start off with the hardest one," she teased, "But I want to ask you something first...what did you see before we met up during the _walk_?"

"Well it was the same as before except...when I looked at my bracelet it was glowing so brightly it actually lit up the room around me."

"And what colour was it?"

"Bright red...why?"

"Well, when I opened my eyes I could still feel Hermione's love for you, I think maybe because she was still working on your bracelet at the time..."

"Why does that make a difference?" Ginny interrupted.

"I told her to concentrate on you, how she feels about you, and why she was making you a bracelet." She could see Ginny still wasn't understanding so she continued, "Well she must have been concentrating pretty hard because I could feel her even though we were _walking_ at the time...maybe it channeled through the unicorn hair, I'm not sure, but when I felt it, I was able to add it to how I feel about you and that's why your bracelet was so bright."

Ginny looked down at her bracelets and touched her new unicron bracelet, "I almost wish we could remake ours Looney...this one looks so cool," She said as she showed it to Luna.

"It is...but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid just taking them off to remake them might disturb whatever connection it is we've formed."

"Oh..." Ginny thought of her next question, "So, any theories on that?"

"Well you know how I asked you both to be there when I took off the necklace?"

"Yeah...I was wondering about that..."

"I wanted to see for myself what happened when you two hold hands..."

"And?"

"As soon as you touched her hand it started to glow red..."

Ginny remembered something, "Last night in the common room I noticed Hermione's bracelet was a new shade...it was almost dark purple."

"Did you happen to look at yours?" Ginny shook her head, "What were you guys talking about when you noticed?"

"She had made some comment about getting to bed and I thought about the dream I saw and had a naughty thought..." Ginny admitted meekly.

"The bracelet was picking up on your desire, Gin..." Her friend blushed deeply, "It did it in the room too, only you didn't notice it...when she hugged you after we first woke up. I think you were still caught up in the dream and it picked up on it."

"But I wasn't even touching her hand at the time!"

"With you two...I don't know...there's something more going on..." She paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain, "I think my ability made the connection possible but whatever the connection is that you two have, that's what made them work."

"What exactly did you feel when you took off the necklace?"

"Overwhelmed at first, to be honest...then when I took your hands and completed the circle, aside from both of yours powerful emotions, I felt something else...it felt like power. Like your and Hermione's magic had somehow connected and it was coursing through me. That's why your bracelets show your emotions even when you're not touching...mine only works when I'm close to you or you two are touching..."

"So you think there's something to the feeling I get in my hand then?"

"It sure looks that way...it is partially a physical attraction but...it's like something inside you is attracted to her in a different way. LIke something inside you, recognizes something inside her...And Gin, at the end when we tested the bracelets? You two let go after I let both of your hands go...you both were glowing slightly different shades of purple..."

"Are you saying she's attracted to me?"

"Yes, but it isn't that simple..."

"Is it ever?"

"Well, no...I think they were purple because your desire was combining with her love for you...with the new bracelet, I think whenever you both actually touch, skin to skin, they chanel and combine both your emotions. Her bracelet was a slightly darker shade than yours."

"And that means..."

"You were feeling more desire than love, while she was feeling the opposite."

"Why is it that everytime we try to get answers we only end up with more questions?"

"Because Ginny...what we've done, what we're doing...the bracelets and the walking...I don't think anyone has ever done what we're doing." At Ginny's confused look she continued, "We were making progress before the bracelets connected but once they had...what you accomplished yesterday? We shouldn't have been able to get that far for months...that was part of the reason I woke us when I did."

"You mean you weren't just embarrassed?"

"Well yes, that too... But Gin, even though I know and can feel how you feel about her...seeing the two of you that way, I felt like I was intruding..."

"Okay...fair enough...but next time do you think you could just close your eyes or something ,so I can enjoy the view for a while longer?"

"If I thought it would help, I would...even with my eyes closed I think I would feel your desire...if you think it's a strange feeling, imagine how I feel when it's not my own."

Ginny blushed and laughed, "I'm sorry Looney...I know it can't be easy for you."

"You don't need to be sorry Gin...you can't control it yet and I can't control what emotions I feel from you."

"What do you mean, control it?"

"Gin, you're twelve...or least your body is, I don't think most twelve year-olds feel desire like you."

"Damn you, Tom..."

"Indeed...I have no doubt that he's to blame. I think you'd of felt this things eventually but he robbed you of the chance to grow into them. I think that's part of the reason Hermione hasn't clued into her feelings about you yet."

"Explain..."

"Well, you know how I keep reminding you that she has to catch up?" Ginny nodded, "Well, you have to catch up too..." Ginny was confused and it showed, "Gin...you may have the feelings and emotions of a sixteen year old...but you're still physically twelve. Hermione can't help but see that you way...that's part of the reason why she doesn't recognize or understand what she feels for you, yet..."

"Why did she snuggle up to me on Halloween, Luna...you must have a theory."

"That, I'm not sure of...I felt a weird mix of emotions from her just before she lay down...once she had though, she was just really happy and content." Luna paused for a moment, "I don't know if I should tell you this Gin but...she knew you were holding her like that, spooning I her I mean, she woke up when McGonagall came in to check on us, which, being as raw as I was, was enough to wake me. After the door closed I heard her sigh and when I looked over I thought I saw her trying to get closer to you. I could feel her confusion but her happiness as well."

Ginny was blushing furiously. "What do you think it means?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? Despite not understanding why, she was still happy to be in your arms. Any idea how you ended up in that position?"

"I think I woke up because you had rolled away...I noticed she had her back to me but she was still really close...I wanted to get closer, I figured she was asleep and wouldn't notice...and if we woke up like that in the morning, I was hoping she'd think I had just done it in my sleep without knowing."

"Hmmm...well that part of your plan worked...she has no clue you did it on purpose..."

Ginny sighed, "That's a good thing, right?"

"For now, yes...I know this hard on you Gin...feeling the way you do for her and her not getting it yet...but she will, Gin, I promise...it's just going to take time."

"How much time Luna?" Ginny retorted, her frustration evident.

"I think once you start to mature more physically, and she matures more emotionally, she'll get it Gin."

"You know I want to believe you, Looney, but how can you be so damn sure?"

"Did you forget I can feel both of your emotions?"

Meekly Ginny replied, "No..."

"Well good then...I really wish I could give a time frame, Gin, but there really is no way to know...we can't predict how quickly either of you will mature..."

Ginny nodded sadly, "I know that, Looney, I do...but..."

Luna stood and once Ginny had joined her, she gave her a big hug, "I'll be there to help you through it...I promise." Once they had parted they slowly made their way back to the castle.

"She had clue did she? That her bracelet is glowing red because I'm in love with her?"

"No...I, uh, made them all glow the same colour..."

"You can do that? How?"

"By combining and projecting what all three of us were feeling... we should have had three different shades of red going on because we all feel different types of love for each other...well, you two are just feeling different intensities of the same kind of love, and the love you both feel for me is different too. I'm not explaining it very well am I?"

"No...but I think I get what you mean...so she just thinks we all feel, how did you put it, friend love, for each other?"

"Yes...but mostly because she doesn't understand yet that what she feels for you is any different from what she feels for me." Ginny gave her a questioning look, "It is different, Gin, I can feel it...she just doesn't know it yet."

"She asked me last night if I wanted her there next time we walk...I told her I'd ask you."

"Until you can come to during the _walk _without the stone room...yes...your combined magic seems to be making the difference. Once you can do that, without so much of my help, I think we should try without her and see what happens...there's a chance it could have been coincidence, her presence and your progress..."

"But you don't think so, do you?"

"No...I don't...and that's why I want her to be there, if I'm right and she isn't there, and you fail on your next _walk,_ I'm worried it will take us awhile to get back to where we got to yesterday."

"I guess that makes sense..." They had entered the Great Hall for dinner, Ginny automatically scanning the Gryffindor table for Hermione's curly brown hair. Seeing she hadn't arrived for dinner yet, Ginny joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table to eat.

As they ate Ginny thought of another question, "So if Hermione and I touch," she asked quietly, "The bracelets will show a combination of our feelings right?"

"Correct...Luna whispered back, "but when you're just physically close and they glow...well the one gave her, will show only your emotions and vice versa.'

"So if they glow the same colour when we're just around each other..."

"You'll know she feels the same, yes..." Luna had stopped talking because she saw Hermione coming over to join them.

Ginny was just about her to explain further when she noticed Luna shake her head slightly and look at something over her shoulder. She turned to follow her friend's gaze and saw Hermione approaching, "Try to keep a lid on it," Luna whispered to her.

"Hey, Hermione," Luna greeted her.

"So what's the verdict?" Hermione asked as she sat down on Ginny's other side.

"Pardon me?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Muggle saying...I know you two were going to talk about what happened yesterday...I was wondering if I could keep looking forward to quiet Saturdays in the Room with you guys."

"Yes...you're being there made a difference and, until Ginny can wake up outside that stone room by herself, I'd like you to keep being there, if that's okay with you."

"It is...but next time there's a Gryffindor match on Saturday I think it might just be easier to go to the damned match than explain to your idiot brother..." She said looking at Ginny then looking at Luna asked, "D'you think you'll be up to going to the next one, Luna?"

"Pretty sure...that's why I walked back to my common room without the necklace." At the questioning looks of her two friends, she continued, "I wanted to see how well I coped without it as long as both of you were there. I knew if I could manage the rest of the school's emotions without the necklace because you both there that I should have zero problems coping with it on...even in big, overly, emotionally groups.

"You know I think it's ironic that the Dementors showed up at the game for the same reason you didn't want to go..." Hermione said, "I did some research on them when I was in the library. I was curious as to why the effect Harry so bad. I mean, I know they affected you Gin, on the train, but Harry's reaction was far more extreme."

"I think I would have been worse off if Luna hadn't been there...she managed to keep me grounded." Ginny admitted quietly, reaching over to give Luna's hand a squeeze.

Luna squeezed back before replying, "I think we held each other together, Gin," then turning to Hermione asked, "So any theory as to why Harry is so badly affected?"

"I think it's because of his past...the Dementors, they feed off happiness...when they do all that's left is despair and sadness...Harry has true horrors in his past, things even he can't remember...I think that's why he fainted...everything became too much for him. You two only handled it all because of your ability, Luna. The two of you are stronger together."

They all sat quietly while they pondered Hermione's theory. Luna spoke first, "I think you might be right...Ginny and I know each other so well...and I think part of that is because we've been close through so much crap, not to mention, we've been feeling each other's emotions for years without even knowing it."

"I'm glad we missed the game, Gin...I'm glad you didn't have to face the Dementors again..."

"Me too," she sighed. She hadn't admitted to either of them what she had heard when the Dementor showed up on the train, and she wasn't sure was ready to either.

Hermione considered Ginny for a moment. After she had read about how the Dementors can actually make a person relive a past memory, she had wondered if that had happened to Ginny. She had a funny feeling Ginny wasn't ready to talk about it and changed the subject.

"So, Luna...I'm curious, why did you ask Ginny not to take potion last night?"

Shocked, Ginny turned her full attention to Luna, "Yeah, you never did explain that?"

"Well, it's simple really...I wanted to see if you'd dream on your own after all the progress we made yesterday...did you?"

Ginny thought about it really hard... "No...I don't remember anything...no, wait...there was something...when I woke up this morning, even though I don't remember a dream, I felt the way I used to when I used to wake up in the middle of one...like I really wanted to go back to sleep so I could enjoy the dream awhile longer."

Luna practically beamed she was so happy. She reached over and hugged Ginny really hard before she explained, "You have no idea how huge that is, Gin...I think it means you're almost ready to _let_ yourself see them again...it means you're becoming less afraid of them, you actually woke up wanting to remember...Gin, that's such a huge leap!"

Luna's enthusiasm was infectious and, since Ginny still had her back to, Hermione leaned forward and pulled her backwards into a hug. She wound her arms around the girl, putting her cheek next to hers, and hugged her for all she was worth.

Ginny was surprised to feel Hermione's arms around and then overcome with desire when she turned her head and almost kissed Hermione by accident. When she glanced to Luna she noticed her staring pointedly at their wrists. When she looked she saw that Hermione's bracelet glowed deep purple while the one Hermione had made, glowed a much lighter shade. They both watched a moment longer as the bracelets seemed to almost exchange colours...Ginny's as she tried to control the new desire she was feeling and Hermione's getting slightly darker as she enjoyed holding the younger girl.

Ginny pulled herself gently from Hermione's arms before she could notice the bracelets, and reached over to hug Luna, whispering, "What the Hell just happened?"

She let go when she felt her shake her head.

"Great," she thought, "More questions...


	14. Chapter 14- Not a Step, A Staircase

Hermione and Ron had gone back to visit Harry after dinner, staying until Madam Pomfrey had ushered them out fifteen minutes before curfew. She didn't find Ginny in the common room when they got back and went to check her dorm room. She opened the door only long enough to check that Ginny was asleep and went back down to the common room to finish her homework.

Ginny, however, was pretending to be asleep...she had been lying awake staring at the bracelet Hermione had given her. Marveling at how they worked when she noticed the bracelet Hermione had made begin to softly glow red. She put her arm under her pillow when she heard the door open and closed her eyes. Silently trying to control her own emotions before Hermione noticed her bracelet was probably glowing too.

She sighed when she heard the door close and listened to Hermione's footsteps walking away. As much as she would have liked her company, Ginny was sure if Hermione had come into the dark room she would have noticed the glow. She wasn't sure if Hermione had noticed yet...and she wasn't sure she was ready for her to...yet.

She opened her eyes long enough to see that her bracelet still glowed very softly. Closing her eyes again, she tried concentrating on the same intent she had when _walking _with Luna. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

…

Monday morning's Potions class was a bit of a disaster. Malfoy, whose arm was suddenly perfectly fine as he had finally removed the bandages, was showing off just how good it felt by doing impressions of Harry falling off his broom. Finally Harry snapped. He threw and hit Malfoy right in the middle of his face with a really big crocodile heart. Snape docked Gryffindor fifty points.

As Hermione and the boys walked to Lupin's classroom after lunch Ron said, "If Snape's taking Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I'm going off sick...check who's in there Hermione."

She looked into the classroom long enough to see Professor Lupin at his desk, " It's okay." She told them.

The three of them took their usual seats and, as soon as the whole class had arrived to see Lupin was there, they burst into a chorus of complaints about Snape. Hermione wasn't really listening. She was too busy studying Professor Lupin. He looked as though he was still ill and, judging by the circles under his eyes, hadn't slept in days.

She noticed that he was smiling and heard him say, "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. you don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," Hermione said disappointed, "I've already finished it!" In fact, it was the reason she been up so late the night before and she was quite annoyed that she'd done it for nothing.

Hermione's annoyance had faded as she enjoyed a fun lesson about Hinkypunks. As they turned to leave at the end of class she heard Lupin hold Harry back. They waited for a while until Harry caught up looking very happy about something.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Lupin said he'd teach me to fight the Dementors start of next term..." Harry explained.

"Wow...really, Harry?" She asked him and he nodded. Hermione had read about the Patronus Charm and knew how advanced it was. She didn't share that with him however, seeing as he was so happy about it.

…

It was three weeks before the end of term and Ginny was feeling depressed as she, Luna and Hermione walked up the Room of Requirement as they had done every Saturday since Hermione had joined them. She was dreading the separation from Hermione during the Christmas break even though Luna had pointed out she could probably use a break.

Hermione and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwart's over Christmas to keep Harry company. As she and Hermione waited for Luna to open the door, Ginny decided to confide a small part of what was bothering her to Hermione. "Too bad you couldn't come to the Burrow for Christmas...the three of us could have had a blast."

Hermione put an arm around Ginny's shoulder and squeezed. "Me too, Gin...I'm mostly staying to try and get ahead on my schoolwork for next term.'

They entered the Room together when Ginny asked her something she was wondering about, "You tell Ron yet you're not going to Hogsmeade with him next weekend?"

"No...not yet, I'm really not looking forward to that fight..."

Luna had walked over from pouring the potion and asked Ginny to go put up her Dreamcatcher. She turned to Hermione, and said quietly, "Don't tell Ginny...but I think we may not need you next weekend."

"Really? How come?"

"I don't want to jinx it, but if I'm right, I'll tell you when we wake up."

Hermione wanted to question her further but, when it came to Ginny, she realised that Luna usually knew what was best. She said quietly to Luna as they walked over to the bed where Ginny sat waiting, "I wonder sometimes if she realizes just how lucky she is to have you, Luna." She reached an arm around Luna's shoulder and squeezed, "I know that I know how lucky I am to have you both."

When they reached the bed, Luna took off her necklace, handed it to Hermione and when to take her position beside Ginny. Hermione watched, as she always did, as the girls fell asleep. Once they were both out cold she went and took her place by the fire.

She calmed and centered herself the way Luna had taught her, concentrating as she always did on her feelings for Ginny and her desire to help the young girl.

…

Ginny woke in her dreamland but kept her eyes closed. Willing her dream to be there when she opened her eyes. The last couple of times she had managed to wake up in the white room instead of the black and then willed the dream around her. She wanted to see if she could skip that step.

She opened her eyes slowly when she heard Luna walking towards her. At first it was still too bright but as her eyes adjusted she realised it was because they had entered a sunlight day. She saw Luna smiling and followed her pointing finger with her eyes. An older version of herself and Hermione sat on the grass not too far away.

"Well, this is a new one..." She said quietly as she approached Ginny and looking around, trying to figure out where they were.

"I think we're by the Black Lake..." Ginny answered Luna's unasked question.

As they watched, the dream around them took on more form. They could actually hear the birds and almost hear what the dream versions were saying. "Gin...you did it, you really did it." Luna said quietly as she took Ginny's hand. When Ginny looked at her and smiled there were tears on her face.

"_We_ did it Luna, the three of us...I couldn't have done this without you both..."

"You would've eventually with just the two of us...but Hermione has certainly sped up the process."

Ginny nodded and turned her attention back to the dream. "Why are we older?"

"I think Gin...you're dreaming of a time when you have finally met in the middle...both grown in the way you need to, to be together."

"I wish I could tell how old we are...maybe I'd have an idea how long it will take..."

"This is still just a dream, Gin, not a prophecy...that's why we can't tell how old you are. You have no idea of when it will happen,you could be younger than them or even older, _you_ don't know...that's why _we _can't tell."

Ginny thought she could see what Luna was getting at and turned her attention back to the dream. Not long after Luna asked if she was ready to go. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"Okay this time, I want you to wake us..."

"How?"

"Just tell yourself to wake up..."

…

Hermione walked over to the bed when she heard the two girls stirring. By the time she got there both of them were wide awake and hugging. "What happened?" She asked them anxiously.

Ginny didn't seem to have the words so Luna explained, "She did it...we woke up in the middle of a dream...and more importantly it was one we hadn't seen before."

Ginny turned to Luna in surprise, "Why is that important?"

"Well...every time you've seen a dream before it's been one you've already had...this time not only was it all new, it wasn't something you tried to make happen..."

"I don't understand," Hermione said as she sat next to Ginny.

"I suppose the best way to explain is...it's like the difference between daydreaming and actual dreaming. Daydreams, aside from you being awake, are different because you have control over them and what you want to see. Dreams, on the hand, form themselves using bits of memories and form themselves in a way you'd like, even if you don't know yet what you want."

"Why did you tell me to wake us up?" Ginny asked.

"If you were able to it means we're ready to try a _walk_ without Hermione here..."

"But..." Ginny started uncertainly before Luna continued.

"You were in control Gin...I did almost nothing to help you this time...You're ready."

"And you didn't tell me this before we _walked_ because you were afraid I wouldn't be to do it if I knew Hermione wouldn't be here next time?"

"Yes..."

Ginny nodded, after taking Luna's hand she reached out for Hermione's, "Sorry, Hermione, guess you don't have an excuse to not go to Hogsmeade..."

Hermione laughed and squeezed her hand, "It's okay Gin...I've gotten pretty good at ignoring your brother and it means I'll get some Christmas shopping done. Just promise me you'll come find me when you're done and let me know how it goes..."

"For sure, Hermione..."

Luna noted the time and realised they still had a couple of hours before dinner. "Wow Gin...it's been awhile since we woke up so early..."

"I have a theory about that," Ginny replied.

Her two friends turned their attention to her, "It felt easy this time Looney...I think the easier it feels, the less time passes out here."

"So you think the amount of time it takes is related to how much effort you using?" Luna clarified.

"Yes..."

"Wow, Gin...I hadn't thought of that...I think you're right..." Luna replied, thoughtfully.

"You don't need to sound so impressed..." Ginny teased.

"But I am impressed Gin...not just about that, but everything you've accomplished since Hermione agreed to join us...from what I've read, what you've accomplished in just a few months, most fully grown wizards and witches never achieve."

"Really?" asked Hermione, also sounding impressed. After Luna nodded she asked, "Any idea why that is?"

Luna had known Hermione would eventually ask and she had thought a lot about what she could tell her without revealing what they had speculated about the connection between her two friends. She could feel Ginny's anxiety rising and so, squeezing her hand almost imperceptibly, she told Hermione the least confusing theory, or part of it anyway.

"I think it has to do with the connection of the bracelets. Nothing I've read about unicorn hair since it happened describes anything like this," she said indicating the glowing bracelets on all their wrists as they were still holding hands, "ever happening...we have a truly unique set of circumstances."

"Because you're an empath?" Hermione asked.

"It's way more than that. Most people who Dreamwalk use an empath as a guide. Part of what makes Ginny and I different is that, unbeknownst to us, we've always been sharing feelings empathically. I feel hers and when I project, she feels mine. So our connection during the walk is that much stronger...Ginny trusts me. Whereas most people need to come to trust their guide before they'll make any progress."

"So in other words, we skipped a step?" Ginny asked Luna.

"More like a staircase, because of the bracelets." Luna turned to face Hermione before continuing, "Even though you're not _walking_ with us, we gain strength from your emotions, through the connection of the bracelets."

Ginny noted that what her best friend had neglected to mention was, they were fairly certain the only reason the bracelets had activated in the first place was because of the connection, that they still couldn't explain, that existed with her and Hermione. They were both becoming more convinced that whatever it was, it wasn't just emotional. Ginny had practiced controlling her emotions around Hermione ever since she first joined them. It took about a week but now, unless Hermione caught her off guard, she keep it to such a low glow when they weren't touching, that you could only tell because it wasn't quite it's normal white.

Even when they now held hands, Ginny was able to control it enough that they glowed almost the same colour, the one Hermione gave her, usually a little lighter.

"Hey Gin...you with us?" Hermione asked, lightly squeezing her hand as she did so.

"I'm sorry...did I miss something?" She asked.

"You just kind of zoned out for a moment...what were you thinking about?"

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you two..." Ginny replied. And she reached out and hugged the two.

"We were saying, before we noticed you not listening, it's almost time for dinner...you ready to head out?" Luna asked as the hug ended. Ginny nodded and as Luna accepted her necklace from Hermione.

Just before they exited the room the three stopped and together said, "Thanks again, Room."

And then went down to eat dinner, on a Saturday night, for the first time since the beginning of November.

…

The following Saturday, Hermione snuck in and woke Ginny, before the sun had really risen.

" 'Miney?...wha-a-t's going on? What time is it?" She asked as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I woke up early so I could spend some time alone with you before we go to breakfast."

"Um...okay..."

"I'll wait outside while you change...then I'll explain. 'Kay?" Ginny nodded and climbed out of bed as she watched Hermione leave. She looked at the time and realised they had at least three hours before breakfast. What on earth was Hermione up to? she wondered.

After she had dressed and put her Dreamcatcher safely in her bag she joined Hermione on the staircase. However, when she looked to Hermione for an answer, she just smiled and reached out her hand for Ginny's.

After leaving Gryffindor tower, they walked in silence until Ginny realised that they were heading toward the Room of Requirement and could no longer contain her curiosity, " Hermione?"

"I'll explain once we're inside, okay?" She replied.

When they reached the Room, Hermione indicated that she wanted to open it herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she needed, pleased when she opened her eyes again to see the door forming in front of her. She reached out her hand to Ginny before they entered.

Ginny looked around when they entered hoping that whatever Hermione had chosen might give her some idea of why they were there. However what she saw was almost identical to what they usually used...the exception being that only the replica of the Gryffindor common room had appeared, a big comfy blanket laying across the couch.

Wordless Hermione led Ginny over to the couch. Hermione lay down first on the couch right near the back of the couch. She then pulled the blanket over herself and, holding it up, indicated for Ginny to join her.

Ginny hesitated a moment, looking to her bracelets for some indication as to what was going on in Hermione's head. After noting that Hermione's bracelet on her wrist was glowing a soft pinkish purple, she decided to join her.

She sat, then laid down tentatively in front of Hermione with her back to her. She felt Hermione slide her bottom arm under head, and then the other wrap around her waist to pull her closer. She felt Hermione take a deep, somewhat shaky breath, and then, in barely whisper, she explained.

"Ginny...Halloween night, I woke up when McGonagall came to check on us...You were holding me just like this" Hermione ran her free hand down Ginny's arm until they were holding hands. Ginny reacted without thinking and pulled their clasped hands to her chest. "I've been thinking all week how I could still help you today even if I'm not here...that night, I felt so happy and safe when you were holding me, that I just wanted to be able to make you feel the same before you _walk _today. So you can remember this," she said giving Ginny a squeeze, "feeling while you're _walking._"

Hermione heard Ginny sigh, "Is this...okay with you?" She asked her uncertainly.

Ginny was afraid if she spoke she might betray just how good she was, so nodded instead. "Room?" Hermione asked a little more forcefully, "Can you wake us before eight please?" And the Room supplied a small brass alarm clock on a table beside the couch. "Thank you..."

Hermione explained, her voice growing soft again, "I'm already pretty comfortable...I just want to make sure we don't sleep through breakfast." Ginny giggled a little in response.

She could feel Hermione's breath as it slowed on her neck. She took a chance and looked to see if the bracelet was showing what Hermione was feeling. It seemed to be glowing a little brighter than usual...deep red with a hint of purple. She checked at her own on the sleeping girl's wrist and ruefully realised it was a deep burgundy and wondered if she would actually be able to sleep. She realised, with a blush, that lying there in Hermione's arms felt too good to waste the time sleeping. She wanted to enjoy every single minute of it.

Relishing the feeling of Hermione's warm body behind her she tentatively raised Hermione's hand to her lips and placed a very soft kiss in the center of her palm before returning their hands to her chest, pulling Hermione closer as she did so. She did feel what Hermione had intended...happy and safe. But she also felt desire. She sighed and tried to relax. To just enjoy the sensations that were coursing through her body, rather than act on them.

She felt Hermione wake just before eight and pretended that she had just woken as well. She tried to sit up but Hermione held her tight. She felt Hermione snuggle into her neck and breath deep, "Ummm..," she sighed, "You smell really nice..." then slacked her grip so Ginny could sit up if she still wanted to.

Ginny felt goose pimples all over her arms when she felt her inhale just under her ear. She was so stunned by what Hermione had done, she didn't move at first when she'd felt the older girl's arms release their firm grip. She slowly sat up and then leaned back against Hermione who still hadn't moved.

She reached out a hand a brushed some hair from Hermione's face tenderly. "Sleep good?" she asked her.

Hermione nodded, her eyes still closed from Ginny brushing the hair from her face, "Did you get any sleep?" She asked as she opened them to look at Ginny.

"A little," she lied, as she stood up so Hermione could get up.

Hermione sat up and stretched... "Wow...I feel like I've slept for eight hours not less than three..."

Once Hermione stood Ginny turned to her and, as she laid her head over Hermione's heart, hugged her, "Thank you so much Hermione...I...I needed that..."

She felt Hermione lay her head on top of hers and then heard he say softly, "Me too, Gin, me too..."

She leaned back a little and raised Ginny's chin with her hand so they could look at each other. Very lightly she ran her fingers over Ginny's forehead and along her jaw.

Ginny could feel her heart racing. She had no idea what was going on...she wanted to act on her desire to kiss Hermione so badly but somehow, she knew, Hermione wasn't ready for that.

Hermione leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Ginny's forehead, breathing in her scent again as she did so. She pulled Ginny's head back to her chest, and after laying her cheek on top of Ginny's head again, asked, "Did it work? Do you feel better about what you're going to try today, Gin?"

Ginny pulled away from Hermione and before looking up again to Hermione's face, took both her hands, "You have no idea..." She answered truthfully. Hermione had most definitely helped...even it was in a way she hadn't intended. Not only did Ginny feel safe and happy, she felt motivated to make today's experiment work. If she couldn't have what she wanted from Hermione, yet, in real life...she was sure as hell ready to get her dreams back. At least in her dreams she was able to act on the desire that was glowing so bright inside her...if she were to act on it in real life? She wasn't sure she was ready to risk it...

Hermione released Ginny's hand and then moved her them to Ginny's face. "Remember this feeling Gin...hold onto to it when you fall asleep for your walk...I'm sure it'll help quell some of your fear."

Ginny nodded and softly said, "Thank you, Hermione...you've been...amazing..."

Hermione smiled and blushed, "My pleasure Gin...anything I can do to help..."

As they left the Room and said a thanks to it, Ginny thought to herself, "Oh, 'Miney...I can't wait for you to really mean _anything._"

…

They separated in the Great Hall. Hermione joining the boys and Ginny, Luna. When she sat down Luna looked at her best friend and saw the huge grin on her face. "How come you look like a cat who just the canary?"

She leaned over and whispered in Luna's ear, "Maybe because I just spent most of the last three hours laying in Hermione's arms?" She leaned back to see the shocked expression on Luna's face and laughed.

In a normal voice she said, "I'll explain before we _walk_...but," She said as she reached for the toast, "just so you know, it was _her_ idea."

Luna looked at her ruefully, "I wish I could take this necklace off and get a read on you right now." They sat in silence until they had finished eating. As they left, Luna stopped to say something in Hermione's ear, and then continued on her way with Ginny trailing behind her looking bemused. She caught up to her just as they exited the hall.

"What did you just say to her..." Ginny hissed to her.

"I told her not to worry...you'll be okay today."

"Is that all?" Ginny pressed.

"No...I...I thanked her for whatever it was she did for you this morning...that I hadn't seen you so happy and relaxed in a long time..."

"And, uh, did she anything?"

"Just blushed and wished us good luck...so are you going tell me what happened?"

"Yes...once we get inside the room..." Luna had a feeling that whatever it was that Ginny wanted to tell her, she wanted them to be alone. So she let it drop till they were once again inside the room.

"So," Luna turned to her, taking off her necklace as she did so and laying it on the bed, "Spill...what the heck happened this morning."

"You tell me, Ms Empath...can't you feel it?"

Luna closed her eyes and focused in on Ginny's emotions as they started to roll over her. "Yes I can feel it...but that doesn't give me any clue as to what happened, or how..."

"Hermione came to my dorm and woke me just after five...saying she'd explain after I changed. Only she didn't, she brought me here...and wouldn't explain till we were inside," she paused as she climbed on the bed to hang her Dreamcatcher, "The Room only gave us the Gryffindor Common room and big blanket on the couch. She just led me over to couch and laid down. The she motioned for me to join her."

"Once we were comfortable she explained how she had woken to find me holding her the same way way. How it had made her feel safe and happy...she said she wanted me to be able to remember that feeling when I walked today." She finished and sat down on the bed.

"And did you...feel safe and happy, I mean?"

"Yes...but I think," she blushed furiously before continuing, "Looney...I think I was turned on...She fell asleep almost right away but...I couldn't. I was enjoying it way too much.'

"Did she uh, do anything, to make you feel that way?" Luna asked as she blushed as well.

"Not on purpose...I really think she has no idea the effect she has on me."

"I doubt it has occurred to her, to be honest...she was offering you the same comfort she had felt. Her intentions were...innocent...like when you hold me...Though, I do find it interesting that she fell asleep right away."

She watched Luna go to fetch their potion and then asked as she walked back, "And why is that interesting?"

"It means she sees nothing wrong with holding you like that...she didn't feel weirded out by it, or what happened on Halloween." She sat in position beside Ginny, the continued, "It's a small step to her accepting how she feels about you Gin...she's comfortable showing you affection even if she doesn't yet understand why she does it."

"You're still positive how she feels about me...that it's just a matter of time?"

"Now more than ever," She reached out and held Ginny's hand, "Gin, I'm not saying you don't have hurdles to overcome, you do, but...she loves you...I know she does...eventually she'll come around and when she does, any hurdles you guys face together will seem like nothing."

"I think Looney...I think I'm starting to believe you...but you know what?" Luna shook her her head, "That doesn't make controlling what I feel around her any easier..."

"I know, Gin..." She handed her the sleeping potion, "Are you ready?"

Ginny laughed lightly before replying, "More ready than ever..."

…

As Ginny fell asleep she concentrated on how she felt in Hermione's arms...She opened her eyes in her Dreamland and almost fainted in surprise. It had worked...she had managed, with just the memory of Hermione holding her, to wake in Dreamland right in the middle of a fully formed dream. Tears of relief slid down her face as Luna joined her.

They said nothing as they watched. It was a dream about what had just happened that morning...with the only difference being that the dream version of herself indulged in every single desire that she had felt. "How much of this happened," Luna asked quietly.

"Um...except for the real obvious stuff that I wouldn't dare try in real life right now...all of it..." She sideways just long enough to see the confused look on Luna's face, "It was exactly the same until after I kissed her hand...she didn't wake up till just before eight."

"As much as I know you're enjoying this...shall we head back?"

Ginny took one last look at dream Hermione's naked upper body and then sighing and nodded, closed her eyes and woke them.

Even though Ginny knew she had woken in the Room she wasn't ready to open her eyes yet. She lay there, remembering what she had seen and enjoying the flood of emotion and physical sensations she was feeling, course through her. She finally opened her eyes when she felt Luna sit up beside her.

"I...I can't believe you did it Gin..."

"You didn't think it would work, did you?" She asked her quietly, studying Luna's face.

"Not on the first try, no..."

"She might not have been here Looney...but it's still because of her that it worked. The dream we saw proved it."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning I realised something...I'm not afraid anymore that my dreams will make real life harder. Now, I'm looking forward to them because it let's me see what is possible. Looney...what changed is that I finally believe you...I know one day she'll feel the same...doesn't make waiting any easier, mind, but I finally believe it will happen."

"Took you long enough," Luna replied as she playfully shoved her friend, "And look...we still have time to make it down for lunch!"

"Wow...do you think this mean I might start dreaming normally again?"

"Not right away...I think we should stop _walking_ till after the holidays...If it hasn't happened by then, we'll go back in...I think if you can concentrate again on what you did today...it won't be very long."

"So fall asleep thinking about how I felt in Hermione's arms?" Luna nodded, "That I can definately do...you really think this is it Looney?"

"I really do, Gin...but don't be frustrated if it doesn't happen right away..."

"Frustration, Looney, in all it's many forms...is something I'm getting used to."


	15. Chapter 15-Left Out

Hermione was thinking about what Luna had told her that morning, as she and Ron walked down to Hogsmeade for the day. "Hermione?" She had whispered into her ear, "Whatever you did for Ginny this morning...I think it made all the difference, thank you." Hermione remembered having blushed and looked down at the bracelet Ginny had given her. She wasn't sure, but it seemed to be glowing a very soft lilac colour.

She had been so nervous when she went to wake Ginny. Ever since Luna had told her that they were going to _walk_ without her she had wanted, no needed, to do something to help. She was worried that if Ginny had a setback now it might discourage her trying. And, she had to admit, she also felt a little left out.

She had come to cherish her hours in the Room with the girls every Saturday. She'd often watch the girls as they slept for hours, only occasionally trying to concentrate on the homework she had brought. She'd wonder what they were experiencing and if they'd made any progress. She'd noticed that they were waking earlier each time and when they'd discussed it, Ginny had a theory that the less effort she had to put into the _walk,_ the less time they slept, which seemed to make sense to her.

All week she thought about it. What could she do to help without being there? And then she remembered waking up Halloween night to find Ginny's arms around her as they slept. How happy and safe she had felt. She realised she wanted Ginny to feel that way too.

She remembered hesitating outside Ginny's door that morning. When she had finally worked up the nerve she had entered only to watch Ginny sleep for a few minutes before waking her. When she did,she'd only told the younger girl that she wanted to spend some time alone with her before breakfast. She'd planned to tell her where they were going as soon as Ginny joined her on the stairs, but had lost her ability to speak. She had thought at the time it was just because she was afraid of Ginny's reaction...but now she realised that she had really wanted to hold Ginny and she had been afraid that Ginny would reject the idea outright.

When they had gotten to the Room, Hermione let her hand go to open it...she concentrated on just her favorite spot by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, a blanket and her plan. When she and Ginny were holding hands again and they entered, Hermione almost leapt for joy that it had worked.

She was so nervous as she led her over to the couch, then laid down so Ginny could lay in front of her. It had taken all her willpower to lift the blanket and indicate for her to join her. As her arms had closed around Ginny and she again felt that tug in her chest, she had to take a steadying breath before she explained.

She remembered with a smile as Ginny had taken her hand and held it close to her chest. That's when she had finally relaxed. So much so that she had an amazing nap...she blushed as she remembered waking up to find Ginny still snug in her arms. It felt so impossibly good...so right, to have shared that with Ginny.

She was just thinking about the shivers she had felt when Ginny had brushed the hair from her face, when Ron interrupted her thoughts, "Where you want to go first?".

She looked around, she hadn't realised they had already reached the village, when a window display caught her eye. "I want check out that store," she said pointing to it and walking towards it. She stopped to stare at the display until Ron finally caught up.

"What...you need a new blanket?"

"Christmas gift," was all she replied as she entered the store.

She walked up to the sales person and inquired about the blanket in the window. As she paid for it she asked, "Was this in the window on Halloween?"

"Yes...I believe we put up the display a few days before." The clerk answered.

Hermione nodded and, taking her package, went to join Ron outside. "Honeydukes?" He asked.

"Figures," she thought, but nodded her reply.

When they entered the warm, sweet smelling shop, Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Let's try to take Harry something different this time" leading him over to a display labeled, "Unusual Tastes."

Ron, of course, went for the most disgusting thing there, Blood Lollipops. "Urgh, no, Harry won't want of those, they're for vampires, I expect." She said.

Ron picked up a jar of Cockroach Clusters and, shoving them under her nose, asked, "How about these?"

"Definitely not." Came Harry's voice from behind them.

She spun around to face him, "Harry!", she'd squeaked out as she still was getting over the fright he'd given her, "What are you doing here? How...how did you...?" She was absolutely stunned that Harry could be so stupid. Everyone was trying to keep him safe in the castle and he had somehow managed to get out anyways.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, 'You've learned to Apparate."

"When," she thought, "will you read Hogwarts: A History?" She knew it was impossible to apparate within the castle.

"Course I haven't," he dropped his voice to barely a whisper, "The twins tracked me down this morning and gave me the most amazing map. It's called the Marauders Map and it shows all of Hogwarts, all the secret passages out it, and all the people inside it."

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" Ron muttered angrily, "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" She remembered a promise she had made before their last trip to Hogsmeade, "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?" A promise is a promise, she thought, but she didn't feel any better about turning Harry in.

"No, I'm not!" Harry replied

"Are you mad?" Ron asked, "Hand in something that good?"

Before she could retort, Harry spoke again, "If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch will know Fred and George nicked it!"

She could see Harry's point as she was currently having the same moral dilemma, "But what about Sirius Black?" She whispered angrily, "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle? The teachers have to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," he said quickly. Hermione thought he already his argument prepared, "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And the other three...one of them is caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through...well...it's really hard to see the entrance down in the cellar...so unless he knew it was there..." Harry hesitated, and she thought maybe, just maybe Harry was starting to get it.

Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to Ministry poster on the door.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!_

"See?" Ron said quietly, "I'd like to see Black try and break in Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

As much as she hated to admit it, Ron had a point. She still didn't want to have turn Harry in though, so tried one last tactic, "Yes...but...but...Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade, he hasn't got a signed form. If anyone finds out, he'll be on so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet...what if Sirius Back turns up today? Now?"

In answer Ron pointed out the window at the snowstorm that was slowly turning itself into a blizzard. "He'd have a job seeing Harry in this...come on, Hermione, it's Christmas, Harry deserves a break."

She looked at the snow falling and realised that it wouldn't just be Sirius Black that wouldn't see Harry...but few others would either.

She looked to Harry to see him grinning broadly, "Are you going to report me?"

He looked happier than she had seen him in months, "Of...of course not...but honestly, Harry..."

Ron interrupted her and she tuned the two boys out while she pondered what, if anything, she should tell McGonagall. She supposed if Harry got back safe, sound, and without anyone noticing...she wouldn't turn him in.

After she and Ron had paid for their sweets the three of them wandered out into the storm. She and Ron had suggested several places to visit when Ron, to her great relief, suggested the Three Broomsticks.

As soon as they entered the warm, smoky, overly crowded place Hermione looked for a table that was out of the way. Hoping she could keep Harry's presence a secret. Ron went off to get them Butterbeers and she and Harry walked to a small table by the window. There was a large Christmas tree beside their table and, she thought, if worse came to worse, Harry could hide behind it.

Ron joined them after about five minutes, holding three tankards of steaming Butterbeer. After he had sat down he raised his own drink and said, "Merry Christmas!"

They had barely started the drinks when Hermione felt a cold draft from the door as it opened. She heard Harry choke on his drink as she suppressed her own gasp. Without a word she and Ron pushed Harry under the table. She watched as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Hagrid and, of all people, the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge started to walk towards an empty table beside them. Feeling way too exposed, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!', and moved the Christmas tree so that it blocked them from view.

Hermione listened intently to the four adults and Madam Rosmerta discuss Sirius Black.

She heard the busty barmaid say sadly, "Do you know, I still have trouble believing it...of all the people to go over to the Dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd of thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

So Black had attended Hogwarts. Hermione was thinking again of the events at Halloween and again wondered how Black could not have known Harry wouldn't be in his dorm. She tuned back into the conversation when she heard McGonagall's voice.

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," she said quietly, "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Madam Rosmerta replied with a small laugh, "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here...ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act. Sirius Black and James Potter!" Hermione heard a clunk as Harry dropped his tankard.

She listened as they continued to talk and divulged that not only had Black been the Potters' Secret-keeper, but that he was, and still is, Harry's godfather. The adults were convinced that Black had sold the Potters out to Voldemort but, when his master had been defeated, lost his mind and killed another of his friends, Peter Pettigrew, and a bunch of Muggles. He'd been in Azkaban ever since.

She couldn't imagine what was going through Harry's mind as he heard all this information for the first time. She was overwhelmed and it didn't even involve her.

Once the adults had finished their drinks and left, Ron and Hermione looked to Harry under the table. Her own shock was reflected on his face. They walked him quietly back to Honeydukes and made sure the coast was clear for him to re-enter the tunnel and head back to the castle. She and Ron hadn't said much on the way back.

Hermione was worried for Harry. Now that he knew Black was at least partially responsible for being an orphan...she worried that he would do something reckless. She considered telling Professor McGonagall that he had been in Hogsmeade and what he had overheard. However, when they met Harry for dinner, she decided he looked miserable enough without getting him in trouble with McGonagall as well.

She had just finished eating when Ginny sat down beside her. Turning to look at her face she was pleased to Ginny was smiling. "It went well, I take it." Ginny nodded as Luna sat down on her on ginny's other side.

"We were wondering Hermione," Luna said, "If we could borrow you from the boys for a bit?"

She looked at Ron and Harry and was surprised to see that Harry had been listening to their conversation, "It's okay, Hermione, you go ahead with the girls. I'll be fine...I think I'll just turn in early." She wasn't sure about leaving Harry with just Ron for company but...she was intensely curious how the girls _walk _had gone today.

…

The three girls left the Great Hall and found a rarely used classroom with a fireplace to talk. Hermione had just turned to join the sitting girls after lighting the fire, when she was surprised to see Luna taking off her necklace. "You sure you should be doing that?" She asked Luna as she sat down with the two girls on either side of her.

"Yes, Hermione...I actually need to do this every so often...I have to learn how to cope without it unless I want to be attached to it for the rest of my life. Besides," She said, reaching her hands out to her two friends, "As long as I have my two anchors with me...I'm fine."

Once the three girls were holding hands and completed the circle, Luna closed her eyes and let their emotions wash over her. She opened her eyes in shock and looked at Hermione, "What's wrong? What happened in Hogsmeade?"

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Hermione stuttered. Absolutely shocked that Luna could know that anything had happened.

"I feel your worry Hermione, it's coming off you in waves...usually when I feel that from you it's over Ginny...but it's different this time."

"I noticed you all looked pretty grim at dinner...Harry still upset about not getting to go to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione laughed lightly before answering, "No...the stupid boy, thanks to the twins, found a way to get there today." She went on to tell them all she had overheard in Three Broomsticks.

They sat quietly for a moment when Hermione remembered why she had been so anxious to talk to them in the first place, "How'd it go today? Your _walk_, I mean?"

"She did it..." Luna replied simply.

"What...really?" She asked shocked.

"Yes," Ginny said quietly, "It was the first time the dream was already there when I opened my eyes."

"Does this mean you're cured? That you'll start dreaming again?" She asked excitedly.

"I think _healing_ would be the better term...and yes, eventually she will," replied Luna.

"Wow...Gin..." Hermione said in a hushed voice then reached to hug Ginny, "That's...that's awesome.' When they had let go and were again sitting holding Luna's hands, Hermione turned to the blond girl and asked, "How, aside from Ginny remembering a dream, will you know if it's worked?" she asked Luna.

"Actually that's the only way we'll know...the plan right now is, wait and see...if, by the time we get back from holidays, Ginny still can't remember dreaming, we'll take another _walk. _I'm hoping it won't be necessary." She turned to Ginny with a look of pride on her face, "I think if Ginny can recall the way she felt when she _walked _today...it could happen in no time."

Hermione sat lost her thoughts. "What, aside from me not being there, was different this time? Why did it work?" She asked.

Luna waited for Ginny to answer. They had discussed this very thing before meeting Hermione in the Great Hall and she knew Ginny had her answer ready, "It _was_ you, Hermione," she started softly, "I did what you told me...I held onto how I felt when you were holding me...and you know what else?" Hermione shook her head, "It was so easy this time...we were able to go the Great Hall for lunch."

Ginny looked over and studied Hermione's face for a moment. It was the truth after all, she just neglected to mention what else she had. Yes, she and Luna had come up with an answer to give Hermione but she felt it needed more explanation, "When you held me this morning...I felt so safe and happy...I held onto it as I fell asleep...I think you made me realise I wasn't afraid my dreams would make the here and now worse anymore. If I can start to dream again normally, real life will actually get better..."

The look on Ginny's face was unfathomable to Hermione and she found she had a hard time meeting her eyes as she blushed and said, "I was so nervous when we were walking to the Room...I didn't know if you knew you'd held me like that on Halloween...I wasn't sure how you'd take the offer."

She felt Ginny let her hand go. She looked up when she felt Ginny's finger under her chin lifting her face, "Hermione...it was just what I needed...I've been holding Luna for years while she slept...until you held me this morning...I never knew just how good it would feel to be the one held." It was another answer she and Luna had come with. They wanted Hermione to think, at least for now, that what had happened that morning, was no different than all the times she and Luna had slept that way. They were fairly certain that Hermione wasn't ready for that.

"You were," Ginny took Hermione's face in her hands much like Hermione had done that morning and kissed her forehead softly, "You _are._..amazing Hermione, thank you." She finished as she hugged Hermione to her. "I wouldn't have made it this far without you...honestly." She gave her one last squeeze and then sat back down next to her, automatically holding hands again.

Luna had sat and watched as Ginny had given the answers they felt would be enough to appease Hermione's curiosity without going into too much detail. She watched Hermione's unicorn bracelet intently when Ginny had kissed her forehead and smirked when it's purple colour deepened.

After Ginny had sat back down she was pleased to feel Hermione's confusion lessening and being replaced by happiness. She could also feel Ginny's nerves and desire but noted that her friend was doing an amazing job of controlling her emotions and not giving in to them as she knew she so sorely wanted to do.

"For someone so smart, Hermione...I can't believe you can't tell she's head over heels for you." She thought, "And, for Ginny's sake, would you hurry up and catch up already?"

…

They had left a little while later and, after hugging and wishing Luna a good night, she and Ginny had continued up to Gryffindor tower in silence. Hermione hugged Ginny at her dorm room and went upstairs to her own. As soon as she entered her eyes fell on the blanket she had bought and, picking it up, decided she wanted to give it to Ginny right away.

She knocked softly on Ginny's door and entered to a soft, "Come in," from her. She found Ginny on her bed re-hanging her Dreamcatcher, she turned and looked to Hermione, "What's up?" She asked as she sat on the bed and Hermione joined her.

"Early Christmas gift," Hermione replied simply as she placed the package in Ginny's lap, "I...I didn't want to wait to give it to you..."

Ginny looked to Hermione questioningly and then opened the package, "But...how?" Was all she could say as she removed the blanket from its wrappings and examined it..

"I must have seen it last time I was in Hogsmeade and when I asked the Room for a blanket, it used the memory to make us one it thought I'd like. I didn't even think anything of it this morning but as soon as I saw it in Hogsmeade...I knew I had to get it for you." She reached over and held Ginny's hand on top of the blanket, "After what you guys told me tonight...I decided to give it to you right you away...I thought maybe it would help you to remember how you felt this morning and maybe...help get your dreams back."

Ginny let her hand go and hugged her. "But...I haven't gotten you anything yet for Christmas...Luna and I are going to work on it during the holidays." She admitted as she let Hermione go, "This is… amazing...thank you," She said as she hugged the blanket to her.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders as she hugged the blanket, "I feel that people should be able to give people they care about gifts because they want to...not just because of some holiday," she replied as she pulled Ginny towards her, "And when I saw it...I knew I wanted you to have it...to have something real to hold onto when you're home for the holidays."

Taking the blanket from Ginny and standing up she said, "Why don't you get ready for bed while I get this ready for you?" Ginny nodded, stood and went to grab her pajamas to change in the bathroom.

By the time she got back Hermione had taken off and folded the school's blanket and replaced it with the new one. She held it up as Ginny walked back to the bed and watched as she climbed in. She pulled the blanket up and tucked it around her. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"I wish I could go with you tomorrow, Gin...maybe if I held you again while you slept, you'd dream." She paused as she took her hand and gently moved Ginny's hair from her face, "Since I can't I was hoping, maybe, this is the next best thing?"

Thinking that, although the blanket was awesome, it didn't beat the real thing, Ginny caught Hermione's hand. She turned Hermione's hand over and gently placed her lips to her palm and then laid the back of Hermione's hand to her cheek. It was a risky move, Ginny knew that, but it was a small one and she hoped it wouldn't freak Hermione out.

She feared for a moment that she had when Hermione took her hand away but then relaxed when she used it to rub Ginny's back. She lay there, enjoying Hermione's closeness, until she heard the door open and the rest of her dormmates enter. Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Sweet dreams, Gin...you've worked hard to get them back, you deserve to have the best ones." She finished and kissed Ginny's cheek again, "See you in the morning before you leave?"

Ginny had felt shivers go down her back when she felt Hermione's breath in her ear and as she nodded her reply, tried to calm herself before saying, "You really are amazing Hermione...good night." What she had really wanted was to close the curtains around the bed and have Hermione join her but, she knew she couldn't ask that...at least she had her new blanket to keep her warm if she couldn't have Hermione's arms to do it instead.

Hermione left shortly after and climbed the stairs to her own room. She changed, sat down on her bed and looked at the hand Ginny had kissed. She remembered waking up to Ginny in her arms and how she had had an urge to snuggle into her neck while she still half asleep. She could still feel where Ginny's lips had touched her hand and the noticed that her unicorn bracelet was softly glowing a dark purple.

She'd noticed this morning that it had seemed a really light lilac, but she had thought it was because Ginny was nearby. She crawled under her covers and watched it as it slowly faded to it's normal colour, "I hope it means she's happy," she thought as she closed her eyes. She recalled the feeling of Ginny in her arms and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N...new definition of frustration. It 3:10 pm and I've just finished editing this and want to post it but the site won't let me in. **

**Speaking of frustration...I want to remind you all that a) I'm doing all the books b)the girls are currently 12 and 14 and I write with that in mind c) you're frustrated? Imagine how Ginny feels...but remember Luna's point about them having to meet in the middle and you'll understand why this is progressing sooo slowly.**

**Question: any suggestions for a pet name for Hermione? I'm coming up empty.**

**Thanks again for the reviews...due to the site problem you'll likely get another chapter pretty quick after this one finally gets posted, (seriously I finished editing over and hour ago!)**

**It's now almost nine hours later...and I'm finally posting...the next one just needs to be edited**


	16. Chapter 16-Confessions

Ginny pulled her new blanket tightly around her and remembered how it had felt to be in her arms. Sighing she looked at the bracelets around her wrist. Even in the dark she could see all three clearly as, Hermione's unicorn bracelet that was channeling her emotions, as it glowed quite brightly. She thought of Luna, and how she was trying to figure out what each of the colours meant. They had decided that red was obviously love, blue was fear and anxiety. But purple, and the various shades they were seeing, posed a bit a question. At first they had thought it was passion or desire and maybe the different levels of those feelings but then Ginny had realized the when you mix red and blue you get purple. Was purple a mix of fear and love, the different hues representing how much of each was present?

They had assumed purple meant passion because that seemed to be how Ginny was feeling when she noticed her bracelet on Hermione's wrist. But when Hermione's had begun to do the same..they couldn't be sure what it meant. Ginny watched as the glow slowly dimmed, falling asleep before she could see that the bracelet still shone dimly lilac for most of the night.

Ginny woke slowly the next morning, relishing the feeling of Hermione's arms around her, until her eyes opened and she remembered she was alone. A smile crept onto her face. Although she couldn't bring a picture of it to mind, she _knew _she'd been dreaming that very thing when she woke. She was so close to seeing her dreams. She could feel it.

Sighing, she crawled out of bed and got ready to face the day. She was looking forward to seeing her parents, to spending every day of the holidays with Luna but...she knew how much she was going to miss Hermione. Once she'd gotten dressed she carefully folded her new blanket and placed it in her trunk. At least she had a piece of the girl she loved to keep her warm at night, she thought.

A house elf showed up as soon as she had locked her trunk and, with a snap of it's fingers, it and the trunk, disappeared. Ginny knew she'd find it on the train later. Before leaving the dorms she went upstairs to see if Hermione was up yet but found her room empty. She checked the common room and found Hermione at a table, her homework spread around her.

Ginny walked over and stood beside her gently placing a hand on her shoulder as she did so. "Morning, Hermione..."

Hermione had stopped what she was doing as soon as she felt Ginny's hand and looked up at her. "Morning?" She laughed lightly, "You barely have time for breakfast before the carriages leave..."

"Wanna walk me down? I think Luna wants to give us both Christmas gifts before we head home."

"Sure...I'd like that..." She stood up and put on arm around Ginny's shoulder as they walked down to the Great Hall. "How'd you sleep last night?" She asked Ginny.

"Really well...when I woke up this morning... I know I was dreaming Hermione...I'm so close."

"Don't beat yourself up, Gin...I think you just need to relax and let it happen."

They entered the Great Hall and, spotting Luna went to sit beside her, Ginny in the middle. "Merry Christmas, Luna."

She smiled and then said crossly to Ginny, "You're late...I told you I wanted time to give Hermione her gift in private," she said quietly enough for Hermione to miss it.

"Sorry...slept in..." She looked at her watch and grabbed some toast, "Come on, we've still got half an hour." She finished as she stood. She had no idea what Luna's gift was but, if she wanted to give in private, there must be a reason.

Seeing the look of happiness on Ginny's face, Luna let her anger fade as she followed Ginny and Hermione from the hall. She wondered if Ginny had already managed to remember a dream but her thoughts were cut short when they entered a classroom and she found her two friends looking at her expectantly.

She took two gifts and another package wrapped in brown paper from her bag, handed the two gifts to her friends and opened the third as they opened theirs. She looked down at the painting in her hands and then up to see her friend's reactions.

They both had tears in their eyes. "Luna...you painted this?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"All three actually...they're a series..." And she put hers on the desk and waited for her friends to do the same. When all three paintings lay beside each other Ginny and Hermione could see that it was the same scene, painted from three different viewpoints, of the night Hermione had given Ginny her new unicorn bracelet and the four bracelets had connected.

"I thought of just doing three portraits of the three of us together but, to me...this moment...it's significant to us and I wanted all of us to have something to remember it by in the way each of us had seen it."

Hermione looked at her own more closely and saw what Luna meant. In hers she could see the back of her own head as she held hands with Ginny and Luna, the two younger girls clearly visible, the glow of the bracelets reflected on their faces. "Ginny told me you painted Luna but," and she looked more closely at the other two, "these are incredible...the detail..."

"That's why I was annoyed you were so late Ginny...I had a whole thing planned in the Room..."

"Sorry Looney...I really did wake up just before I came down." Ginny had a feeling that Luna was implying she had been spending time with Hermione and that was why she had been so late.

"Ummm...okay..." Luna grumbled.

"No, it's true, Luna...I was just about to go get her when she came down." Hermione walked over and gave Luna a big hug, "I really think they're amazing...thank you so much, Luna."

As Luna pulled away from Hermione she saw her unicorn bracelet showing a new color, green, and smirking gave Ginny a hug too. She whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to be jealous of, Gin."

"I'm really pleased you both like them," Luna said as she stepped away from Ginny, looking pointedly at Hermione's waist as she did so.

Ginny glanced too and immediately worked to control her emotions and was pleased when it turned back to the usual red. "Here, put all three together on the desk again...I want to show you something..." Once the had she placed the paintings so they all touched, she took off her necklace and placed it on the desk two. Finally she stood between her two friends and held their hands..." Gin...put your other hand on the painting and you as well Hermione... I want you both to focus on your memory of that night...if I've done this right..."

Luna closed her eyes and focused on the connection that her two friends, and let it flow through her. She heard two gasps and opened her eyes and looked down... "It works she said quietly..."

The girls watched as each painting began to replay what had happened that night over and over in a loop. "Luna...I've never seen a magical painting move like this," Hermione residents of the Hogwart's portraits were free to move about their our paintings as well as those within the castle,"How?"

"I was painting in the Room and I thought to myself that it would be cool if we could infuse our actual memories of that night into the paintings...the Room showed me how and the connection the three of us brought them to life."

"Will the work separately?" Ginny asked.

"They should, but only when you're holding it with both hands...let go of my hands and let's see what happens." They did as they were told and as soon as the girls on either side of her had taken their hands away from the paintings, they stopped moving. "Now pick up your own with a hand on either side of it..."

All three did and all their paintings began to move again. "You know something Luna...I think the Room likes us..." Hermione said softly.

"Pardon?" Luna asked.

"I know it gives us things when we ask for them but...it gives us exactly what we need with incredible results...it's almost like it's encouraging us to make this connection between us stronger...Luna?" Hermione looked at the young blonde witch, "What were you thinking about when you made Ginny's bracelet?"

Luna didn't get a chance to answer as they were interrupted by a loud announcement saying they had five minutes until the carriages left. "I guess we'll have to talk about this when we get back...but I think you might be right, Hermione, about the Room."

They hastily rewrapped their paintings and Hermione walked her two friends to the entrance hall. "Have a good Christmas you two..." Hermione said, pulling them both into a hug, "I'll miss you both."

As Ginny and Luna walked out towards the carriages, Ginny turned one last time to see Hermione watching them sadly. "Be right back..." she said, before running back to Hermione and giving her a big a hug that almost knocked Hermione off balance, "I'm going to miss you so much Hermione," Ginny said as she leaned back to look at her face.

Hermione leaned in and kissed her forehead and then rested her own against it, "Me too...but you know, I'm always with you, Gin..."

She was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, "Miss Weasley...would you please hurry up, we can not hold the train!"

"Coming, Professor," She hugged Hermione again and ran back to Luna, muttering a "Sorry, Professor," as she passed her head of house. Hermione stood exactly where Ginny had left her as she watched her two friends leave. She had just turned to go back to her common room, when Professor McGonagall, called to her.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked. She was worried that her Professor had found out Harry had gone to Hogsmeade, and was about to get in trouble for not telling her.

Professor McGonagall shook her head as she walked over to Hermione, and smiling, said, "Why do my students always think I'm about to scold them?"

"I don't Professor...experience?"

"Fair enough, Miss Granger...I assume you are walking back to your common room?" Hermione nodded, "May I walk with you?"

"I guess...Professor? May I ask what this about?" As the began walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"I was wondering how Miss Lovegood is faring, with her gift, I mean..."

"She's doing really well...if the three of us are alone in a room together she's able to take her necklace off...she says Ginny and I are her anchors."

Professor McGonagall was pensive for a moment, "Remember I told you a had a friend who is an Empath?" Hermione nodded, "She went through something similar to Luna when she was young, she...she never recovered..."

Hermione stopped to look at her favorite Professor and reaching a hand to place on the olders witch arm she said, "I'm so sorry, Professor..." She didn't know how else she could comfort her.

The usually stern Professor wiped a tear away and continued her story, "I spent a great deal of my life creating the necklace Luna wears, it is ancient yes, and she may of read about it, but the one she has now, I found a way to make more powerful...but I have never had anyone to give it to, before now...I tested it of course, it's part of the reason it works so well...I found as many powerful Empaths as I could find. Each of them tested it and the necklace became imbued with some of their abilities. I'm very happy to see that it works..."

Hermione looked at her Professor in awe, "Professor?" She said tentatively, "If your friend never recovered...why make the necklace?"

"Because Hermione...my friend died shortly after her incident...she...wasn't able to cope. I vowed I would do anything I could to see that it never happened again." She said gravely and looked Hermione in the face, "Luna has no idea how truly lucky she is to have you and Ginny."

"But Professor...why not give her the necklace right away."

"Because I saw how she was coping...I knew she would be okay as long as the two of you were with her." She said, then continued, "And for the record, that's what I had come to do when I checked on you three...you all seemed quite content so I decided, for discretions sake, to have Professor Flitwick to give it to her instead."

They had reached the common room and Hermione had one last question to ask, "Why are you telling me this? I mean...it's very personal..."

The Professor regarded Hermione over her glasses for a moment, "There are two reasons, Hermione. I'd like you to think of me as mentor and, I need you to understand what a powerful Empath your friend is." At Hermione's look of surprise she explained, "I told you at the beginning of the school year that you remind me a lot of myself...I want you to help you succeed, where I failed. As for Luna...there are not many empaths who, could not only control her own anger as quickly as she did, let alone after an incident like she had, and make the entire Great Hall burst out in laughter instead. That's an incredible amount of control for someone so new to their gift, let alone someone as young as she is."

Hermione let everything she had heard, "Professor? I'd be honoured to call you my mentor and I promise that I will continue to do anything I can to help Luna...thank you for telling all this."

"Thank you for listening, Miss Granger...I trust this conversation will stay between us?"

"Of course, Professor..." She answered and was stunned when her new mentor hugged her briefly.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Granger..." She said as she turned to leave.

"You too, Professor..."

Hermione thought about all that her mentor had told her. She was still stunned by her confession and barely noticed Ron as she crossed the common room, "Hermione? Can we talk a minute before Harry comes down?" He called to her across the empty room.

"Just give me a minute," she called back showing him the gift in her hand, "I want to go put this away." When he nodded she left, then ran up the stairs to her dorm.

Slightly out of breath by the time she reached her room, she sat down on the bed a moment and unwrapped her gift again. She held it between her hands as Luna had told them and felt tears run down her cheeks as she watched the scene begin to move again. She already missed her two friends badly and now, to have found out how close they had been to losing Luna, it hit her harder than ever. She almost lost Ginny once, she thought as she turned her gaze to Ginny's face in the painting...

She took a hand away from the side of the painting and when it stopped instantly she ran a gentle finger over Ginny's face..."I'm never going to let anything happen to you again," she whispered.

…

By the time Ginny reached the carriage that held Luna she was crying uncontrollably. As they were last to leave they were lucky enough to have one to themselves. "Gin...hey...it's okay..." Luna said as she took her best friend into her arms. She reached up quickly and removed her necklace she she could quickly calm the crying girl.

"What is it Gin...this isn't just you missing her is it?" She asked as she wiped away Ginny's tears.

"I'm being silly I know...it's only a few weeks..." Ginny replied as she tried to quiet her sobbing.

"No..I know it's more than that...I can feel it's more than that...what did she say to you? When you ran back..."

"I told her I was going to miss her and she said, 'Me too...but you know, I'm always with you, Gin...'," She looked to her friend and continued quietly, "What do you think she meant?"

"I'm not sure...maybe she was talking about the connection you have...the one we don't understand. Look," She said as she took the arms that held Ginny's bracelets, "She loves you...just remember that, okay." Hermione's bracelet was still glowing brightly red.

"When I saw how sad she was...Looney, it just about broke my heart...I think I ran back to tell her that I loved her but, I knew I couldn't, so I said I was going to miss her instead."

"Think you can hold it together till we get on the train?" Ginny nodded, "If you're not sure I can keep the necklace off till you are.

She looked to Luna in shock, "When did you take it off?"

"When I saw how upset you were, I had to hep you, didn't I?"

"Thanks Looney," she said taking her hand, "you can put it back on, but..." she paused, squeezing Luna's hand, and continued, "once you have, don't let my hand go again, okay?"

The carriage came to stop outside Hogsmeade station and they hurried from it and onto the train. The quickly found their trunks and took them to an empty compartment. Ginny opened hers to put Luna's gift away and take out her new blanket.

"Isn't that the blanket from your dream?" Ginny nodded as she sat down next to Luna and then laid down beside her and put her head in her friends lap. Luna reached over and helped Ginny pull the blanket over herself and then took to rubbing GInny's back in small circles before she asked, "How'd you get it out of the room?"

"I didn't...Hermione bought if for me in Hogsmeade yesterday...she figures she saw it when she went last time. When she asked the Room for a blanket it must of taken the image from her mind."

"You know it still amazes me she took you for a cuddle session..." She felt Ginny giggle, "I still think she doesn't realize that she did it as much for herself as she did for you."

"What do you mean, Looney?" Ginny asked as she turned onto her back to gaze up at Luna.

Luna brushed some hair off of Ginny's forehead before responding, "Can you sit up for a moment? I want to show you something..."

Ginny sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself as she did, and noticed Luna taking her own painting out of her bag. She unwrapped it and then held it so it started to move again, "Mine's the only one that shows the two of you...now watch," she said as she closed her eyes, "This is my memory of that night."

Ginny watched in amazement as the painted version of herself and Hermione began to glow, first separately and then merge, to form a glowing glittering haze around them both. When she looked at the back of Luna's painting head, she saw that the glow didn't include her. Luna took a hand off the painting and reached over to take Ginny's hand.

"What was that Looney?"

"Remember when I said in the Great Hall Halloween night, that if I closed my eyes it helped?" When Ginny noddd slowely, she continued, "That night I started see colours around people...I think it's called an aura...but it's very rare. That night in the Great Hall though, I saw quite a few and frankly it freaked me out because I didn't know what it was...I think it was bad because of how intense all the emotions were hitting me, I was raw emotionally and therefore super sensitive."

"You never saw them before?"

"No...and I can't seem to see them with the necklace on...but that night," she said as she ran her free hand lightly over the painting, "That's why I painted these Gin...I needed to see the memory of that again."

"Why paint ones for me and Hermione though...no offense Looney, but I think I'd rather have one of me and her..."

Luna laughed, "Tell you what...I promise I'll paint your wedding portrait, okay?"

Ginny giggled, "Deal...but," she said has she playfully bumped her shoulder into her friend, "you didn't answer my question, why three?"

"Well...it was an important moment for one, and I thought you'd both liked the momento and one alone wouldn't work. We three form a circle...our powers course through each other when we're holding hands or, more accurately, the combined power of you and Hermione course through me. I think that's what the tingling in your hand is all about...your power connecting with hers. Because we form a Trinity of sorts, anything we do together will be more powerful...hence the leaps and bounds you've made in our _walks_."

"And you figured this all out from painting?"

"Do I need to show the memory again?" Ginny looked bemused so she continued, "the glowing Gin...I've done a lot of reading since that night, not a single mention of auras merging the way yours and Hermione's do."

"Do? You mean you've seen it again?"

"Every time the three of us are together and the necklace is off...it's brighter when the three of us are connected but...yeah..."

Ginny sat quietly looking at the painting. "Gin?" Luna said softly, "Did you happen to notice the look on Hermione's face? In my memory I mean?" Ginny shook her head so Luna let her hand go to reactivate the memory.

Ginny watched intently as the painted Hermione said "that's so cool," and then, as the painted Ginny still watched the bracelets, Hermione gazed at her in a way she'd never seen. Not then and not since.

"Ask me again just how much she loves you, Gin..." Luna said softly.

"Tell me again why we can't just tell her? All this, Luna..."

"Ginny...I know...but right now she's drawn to you because of this power connection you have not the physical attraction she has for you, yet. I mean she feels it, but she doesn't understand it..."

"Cause I'm twelve, or because I'm a girl?"

"A bit of both..." Luna replied, chuckling, "We will have to tell her some of this..."

"But leave out my feelings, right?"

Luna reached over and took Ginny's hand again. "I promise you...I will tell you the minute she's ready. But we need to explain some of this, or our powers won't progress. For the time being, you're a friend with whom she shares a power connection with. The rest will come Ginny..."

"She loves me... as in, in love, with me?" She asked meekly.

"More with every day...why do you think I love connecting with you two?"

"I thought, what I feel sometimes, makes you uncomfortable?"

"Sometimes it does...but never enough to compete with the amazing feeling of your love for each other." Squeezing Ginny's hand she continued, "That's why she wanted to hold you Gin...even if she doesn't know it yet...it was the only way she could think of to help you, she was scared for you...and that's why she gave you the blanket...she wanted you to be able to hold onto her, even when she's not with you."

She looked over at her friend to see the tears dripping from her face, "I never told you," she said through her tears, "She sniffed my neck when she woke up...said I smelled good..." And a blush could be seen beneath her tears.

"You my friend, have amazing control...and I'm not talking about controlling your, ah, impulses...I've noticed how you can control the glow when you're around her...I can't believe you actually got jealous when she hugged me..." She said in a fit of giggling.

Ginny started to giggle as well, "Oh bite me...and, by the way, you have no idea how difficult it's been...by the time she figures this out I don't think I'll let her out of bed for a week."


	17. Chapter 17-Unexpected Gifts

Hermione still sat on her bed, Luna's painting in her hand, when she was startled by a tapping at the window. She looked over to see two owls carrying a package each. As she opened the window to let them in, it occurred to her what they carrying. She had mail ordered sweatshirts for Ginny and Luna as Christmas gifts in the middle of November.

She asked the two birds to wait as she hastily wrapped each of the gifts.. She watched as the owls again took flight, and sighed. She was thinking she should have grabbed a second blanket for herself, when she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note.

Grabbing enough gold to pay for the blanket should the owl return with news they had a second one, she wandered down to the common room to find Ron sitting by the fire. He glared at her as she walked over to take a seat across from him, "What the bloody hell took you so long?"

Hermione sighed, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Harry..."

"Yes, what about him?"

"I'm worried he's going to try and go after Black himself."

"Yes," she admitted, "I've been thinking that too."

"We need to talk to him, Hermione..."

Hermione was about to reply when she saw Harry walking towards them, "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, "It's nearly lunchtime, I was going to come and wake you in a minute."

Hermione watched Harry closely as he fell into a chair, "You really don't look well, you know."

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Harry, listen," she pressed on, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" He replied wearily.

"Like trying to go after Black," replied Ron.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" She asked him.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," finished Ron.

Harry considered his two friends for a moment. They both had their parents, how could he possibly make them understand, "D'you know what I hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione both shook their heads, "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming something like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her..."

As Hermione listened she wondered if Ginny had heard anything when they'd been on the train. Right now, however, she was concerned for Harry's state of mind.

"There's nothing you can do!" She tried to remind him, "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban...and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban. It's not a punishment like it is for the others," he replied quietly, an edge of anger to his voice.

"So what are you saying?" Ron asked as he visibly tensed, "you want to...to kill him or something?"

"Don't be silly!" Hermione said slightly panicky. "Good god Ron, she thought, just put a loaded gun in his hand why don't you," but she tried to continue on, "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

They sat quietly until Harry interrupted their thoughts, "Malfoy knows. Remember what he said in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself...I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" Ron said, his own anger starting to show, "Listen...you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black finished with him? Dad told me...Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous..."

Harry hadn't seemed to be listening as he replied, "Malfoy's dad must have told him, he was right in Voldemort's inner circle..."

"_Say you-know-who, will you_?" Ron hissed angrily. Three years in the magical world and Hermione still didn't understand peoples reaction to a name.

"...so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort..." Harry continued thoughtfully before Ron again interrupted him.

"..and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into a about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip, Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."

"Harry, please," she pleaded with him, tears of frustration in her eyes, "please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants...oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

Hermione knew she'd used the wrong tact when Harry replied simply, "I'll never know what they'd have wanted because, thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them."

Both Ron and Hermione were at a loss for words as they realised how lucky they both were to have both their own parents. Ron, valiantly, attempted to change the subject, "Look...it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's...let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" She wasn't sure taking Harry out into the grounds was a good idea, "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron..."

But Harry answered, "Yeah, let's go, and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me about my parents!"

Ron, realizing he had screwed up, tried to change the subject again, "Or we could play a game of chess, or Gobstones. Percy left a set..."

"No, let's visit Hagrid," Harry replied, his mind set.

The three set off to grab their cloaks and when they met up in the common room,Hhermione said to to the two boys, "You two go ahead, I'll meet you there...I need to send an owl..."

"Whatever..." Harry replied, offhandedly.

She parted from the boys and went up to the owlery to send a note to the shop where she'd purchased Ginny's blanket. When she got there she called down one of the school owls, attached her note, and watched it as it flew off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

She looked down to see the boys as they left the castle and started towards Hagrid's. Running through the castle she was able to catch up to them as they reached Hagrid's aided by the fact that it had been easier for her to get through the snow as the boys had already made a path.

She reached them just as Ron knocked on the door.

"He's not out is he?" She said, shivering from the cold. She'd been trying so hard to catch up to them, that she had been sweating slightly under her cloak, and now the wind was cutting through her.

Ron put his ear to the door and listened. "There's a weird noise...is that Fang?" Harry and Hermione put their ears to the door and heard a series of deep sobs.

"Think we'd better go get someone?" Ron asked.

Harry ignored him and pounded on the door loudly, yelling, "Hagrid! Hagrid, are you in there?"

Hermione listened as they heard heavy footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. The door creaked open to reveal Hagrid, eyes nearly swollen shut...tears soaking the front of his leather vest.

"Yeh heard," he bellowed when he saw Harry and then flung himself at him, nearly knocking him over in the process.

Ron and Hermione each took an arm and helped Harry to get the large man back inside. They steered him to chair and after he had sat, put his head on the table and began to sob loudly again.

"Hagrid, what is it?" She asked...she'd always found him a little intimidating, due to his sheer size, but watching the grown man break down completely, was unnerving.

Harry spotted something on table, "What's this, Hagrid?"

Hagrid's sobs grew louder as he pushed an official looking letter towards Harry, who picked it up and read it aloud:

"_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident."_

Well, that's okay, then Hagrid!" Ron interrupted, slapping Hagrid on the back good naturedly. But Hagrid continued to sob as he pointed back at the letter in Harry's hands.

Harry continued aloud:

"_However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated."_

Ron finally broke the uncomfortable silence, "Oh, but you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, I bet he'll get off..."

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" Hagrid choked out, "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

Just then a loud snapping noise drew all their attention. They'd been so distracted by Hagrid they hadn't noticed Buckbeak lying in the corner. They spent the next few hours assuring Hagrid that they'd help him any way they could. Leaving him only when he finally seemed marginally better.

As they trudged back through the snow Hermione was pleased when the owl she had sent returned, this time with a note and small bag attached to it's leg. Hermione read the note quickly, and smiling, placed her gold into the owl's bag, then watched it fly off again.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing...just decided to get another blanket..." She realised she hadn't sent a note with her two friends gifts and promised herself to send one before she went to bed that night. Hopefully they'd get them at the same time. She smiled, the memory of Ginny, tucked in under her new blanket, came to mind.

…

As Ginny and Luna climbed the stairs on Christmas Eve, Ginny asked Luna, "Can I ask a favour?"

"Anything Gin...what's up?"

"Can you wear your necklace tonight?" Luna hadn't had it on since she first took it off after arriving at the Burrow, explaining that she was used to the emotions of the Weasleys.

"Okay...why?"

"You keep waking me just as I start to dream...I'll be sound asleep and just start to dream, when you roll over and wake me," She explained.

"I can sleep alone if you'd like," Luna offered as they entered Ginny's room.

Ginny hugged her friend, "No Looney...I like having you next to me when I sleep...it's just, I think you sense my dreams and then roll away from me to try and get away from them..."

"Oh," Luna replied, the added thoughtfully, "I thought keeping it off would help...wait...you've been dreaming?"

"Trying to..."

Luna walked over to her trunk and took out her necklace and put it on. "I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't know..."

"How could you Luna...I was thinking about it when you woke me for like, the third time, last night... how I'd usually wake up to find you'd rolled away in the night and then shortly after I wake up you curl up next to me again...I think you've been sensing emotions in my dreams for years..."

Luna nodded and then she and Ginny changed into their pajamas and crawled into Ginny's bed. Ginny lay on her back and, when Luna joined her she lay her head on Ginny's shoulder and laid her arm casually across Ginny's stomach.

They lay quietly for a bit, just listening to the howling of the wind outside, when Ginny said quietly, "You know I love you right, Looney?"

"Stupid question to ask an Empath, don't you think?" Ginny laughed, "But yes, and you know I love you too, right."

Ginny hugged her friend tightly, "You must...to put up with me."

"And you, me."Luna replied as she hugged her friend back.

Ginny pulled her new blanket around her and Luna, "You know...I wouldn't be surprised if, when we get back, Hermione has gotten herself one of these blankets..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, aside from the fact that it's really warm...I think she'd like to hold onto something from your cuddle session, too." Ginny began to rub Luna's back and felt her fall asleep shortly after. Sighing, Ginny placed a kiss on her friend's forehead, and closed her eyes.

…

Luna woke first the next morning to find herself spooning her friend from behind. "This i_s _comfortable, " she thought. She rolled onto her back and took her necklace off to see if she could sense whether or not Ginny was dreaming. She closed her eyes and let her friend's emotions wash over.

She was still grinning when she felt Ginny roll onto her back and opening her eyes, propped herself on her elbow to look down at Ginny. She noticed that Ginny had been crying while she slept but her tears seemed to have dried awhile ago.

"What are you grinning about?" Ginny said after she had sleepily opened her eyes.

"You tell me..."

"Looney...I'm not awake enough yet to deal with riddles..."

"You were dreaming, weren't you?"

"Yes...yes I was..." Ginny slowly realised she could remember the whole dream she had just woken from, she sat up abruptly "Luna? I was...I remember...all of it." As she finished new tears had started to roll down her face and she placed her head in her hands and started to laugh quietly.

"What did you dream?" Luna asked as she started to rub Ginny's back.

"My wedding day...and night...I think I know now what's been waking you," she said, still laughing lightly.

"Oh Gin!" Luna said as she threw her arms around her in a hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Is this it, Luna? Do you think I'm cured?" She asked quietly.

"Well Gin...if you're not, you sure are close to it!" She let Ginny out of the hug and getting out of bed walked over to the cot she was supposed to be using and found a small pile of Christmas Gifts waiting for her, a similar pile sat at the end of Ginny's bed. They gathered all their gifts onto Ginny's bed and started opening them.

They sat quietly, occasionally comparing gifts, when Luna said, "I got a gift from Hermione...look," She said, handing Ginny a similar package, "You got one two."

Ginny opened her gift slowly and was surprised when she found a sweatshirt from her favorite Quidditch team. "Look...the card fell off, here" And she handed it to Ginny.

Ginny read her card and started laughing as she handed it to Luna, "read the P.S." was all she was able to say.

"_Dear Ginny and Luna,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you're both well. Ginny I know I already gave you something for Christmas but I ordered these a while ago and didn't get them till after you guys left. Hope you both like them. I miss you guys and I can't wait for you to get back._

_P.S. How are you liking the new blanket? I decided after you left to see if they had another. So I sent the shop a note and got mine late last night...it's so warm..._

_Love, Hermione"_

"See...told you..." She looked up from the card and noticed the frown on Ginny's face, "What's wrong Gin?"

"I just feel..I don't know, guilty, that she's spent so much money on me..."

"She doesn't it see it that way, Gin"

"I know, but..."

"Gin, you don't." Ginny looked at her confused, "Her parents are fairly successful and Hermione's their only kid...I don't think money is an issue for her...She gets you things she thinks you'll like, regardless of the cost, because she can... making you happy...that's the value to her..."

"Like Hagrid and the unicorn hair?"

"Exactly..."

...

Hermione had received her blanket earlier that night and now lay snuggled under it, thinking of Ginny and how it had felt to hold her. She took a deep breath and realised what was missing from her new blanket. It smelled new...not like Ginny. With a sudden inspiration she sprang out of bed and ran down to Ginny's room, her own Gryffindor blanket in her arms.

When she got into Ginny's room she found her school blanket, still neatly folded, where she had left it when she had replaced it with the new blanket. She hugged it and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Ginny. Leaving her own school blanket in it's place she walked back up to her room, Ginny's school blanket still held tightly to her chest.

Once she got back to her room, she took off her new blanket, laid Ginny's school blanket on her bed, and then replaced her new one over it. She crawled back under the covers and hugged them to her, again inhaling deeply the smell of Ginny's perfume.

She missed her two friends intensely and had fallen asleep every night thinking of how she fell asleep with Ginny in her arms. with the new blanket covering her and the scent of Ginny's perfume, she almost felt like she was back in the Room, cuddling with her on the couch again. "God, I miss you, Gin..." She sighed softly as a tear ran down her cheek. She was so lonely. Yes, she had the boys to keep her company but, it wasn't the same as the time she had spent with her new best friends.

…

Hermione woke early Christmas morning to small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. As well as the usual gifts from her parents and the boys she'd also received a tin of homemade fudge from Mrs Weasley. When she opened the last gift, a rather large looking package, she was surprised to find a leather backpack and a note from Ginny.

"_Dear Hermione, I hope you're having a good holiday and that my brother and Harry aren't bugging you too much. I hope you like the new bag. I found it in the attic last summer and Luna and I fixed it up. Luna's Dad placed an undetectable extension charm on it. I noticed how many books you have to carry around and that your backpack was looking a little strained. The charm will let you carry as much as you want without getting too heavy. I hope you like it, Merry Christmas, Love, Ginny._

_P.S. Still loving the blanket...it's so warm!"_

Hermione laughed a little at Ginny's postscript, thinking of the note she had sent. She set it aside and looked more closely at her new backpack. The leather was worn but sturdy and stitched near the top were Hermione's initials. When she opened it to look inside she was surprised to find she couldn't see the bottom. She walked over to her schoolbag and then returned to her bed to transfer her books. Once all of them were inside, she lifted the bag and was surprised to find it felt as though there were only a couple of books inside.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up the painting Luna had given her and, after sitting back down on her bed and wrapping her blankets around her, activated it. She thought again of what her new mentor had confided in her and stared at Luna's painted version.

Halloween was a horrible night in so many ways. And yet, she didn't regret a minute. As she watched the painting, she thought, that was the night everything changed. The girls bonded that night. Or rather, Hermione bonded with the two younger girls. They became friends. And somehow the unicorn bracelets they had given each other, connected them.

She sometimes wondered if Luna and Ginny shared everything with her. They always had lots of ideas, but somehow, they seemed rehearsed. Hermione had to admit, Luna was brilliant, and her theories made a lot of sense...but somehow, Hermione was feeling like she wasn't hearing the whole story.

She sighed and wiped a tear that had that leaked out. McGonagall's story had shaken her, and she still wondered if the friend she had spoken of, had taken her own life. She'd had no idea, none of them did, how disastrous it could have turned out. From what Mcgonagall had implied, if Luna hadn't been able to control her anger...would fights or worse have broken out? She had wondered if her mentor had told her the truth behind the necklace so she could help Luna. So she, could 'succeed where she had failed." Did she still feel as though she had failed her friend?

She looked at Ginny's painted version and smiled. She had often found it necessary to remind herself that Ginny was twelve. That _she_ was actually the oldest of the three. But the way she took control that night...from what they'd told her since, Luna had only figured out she was an Empath at the start of term, but somehow Ginny knew what do. Knew how to get Luna from near catatonic to functional by the time Hermione had returned with Flitwick. And she knew what to say to Flitwick to get him to believe her. Luna's right she thought...they may look twelve but, with what the two girls had been through in their short lives, looks could be deceiving.

She smiled, then sighed when she realised the time. She figured she might as well go down to the common room and see the boys. They might not be the two friends she wanted to be with right now, but they were company. Not to mention a distraction from the ache of missing her friends.

Getting up she wrapped herself in a robe and went down to the common room. Seeing the boys weren't there she decided to check their dorm. As she ascended the stairs of the boys dorms she found Crookshanks hiding as if he was waiting to sneak into the boys' room. She picked him up and carried him inside so he wouldn't get the chance and she could keep him out of trouble.

"Don't bring him in here!" Ron yelled at her as he pulled Scabbers out from under the covers and stuck him in the chest pocket of his pajamas.

"Why on earth with you sleep with a rat?" She thought as she dropped Crookshanks on an empty bed. When she turned to wish Harry a Merry Christmas she found him drooling over a shiny new broom.

"Oh _Harry_! Who sent you _that_?" She might not know much about brooms but she did remember seeing it in Diagon Alley when the boys had dragged her over to the Quidditch shop. It had a tag that said, "Price Upon Request." on it.

"No idea," Harry replied, "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

Hermione was shocked. Who on earth would send Harry such an expensive gift and not take credit for it. Something felt, _wrong_, about the whole thing.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to quite a good broom, isn't it?"

"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," Ron replied condescendingly.

"So it must be really expensive..."

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherin's brooms put together," Ron replied proudly.

"Well..." Trying to get her point through his thick skull, "who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?"

"Who cares?" Ron said impatiently, "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" She said, the frustration evident in her voice.

Harry and Ron both turned to stare at her.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it...sweep the floor?"

She was about to explain to Ron just how much of an idiot he was and why, when Crookshanks lept from the bed and had lunged at Ron's chest before she had a chance to react.

"GET-HIM-OUT-OF-HERE!" Ron shouted as he tried to fend off the cat now clawing at his chest. The cat managed to rip his pajamas and, as Scabbers attempted to escape over his shoulder, he grabbed him by the tail and aimed a kick at the cat.

Hermione would have laughed when he missed, and hit the Harry's trunk instead, but she was far too angry. How dare he lecture her on respect for others pets when he has attempted to hurt her cat twice now? The trunk had fallen over and, as Ron howled in pain, a loud whistling joined the din. She realised it was Harry's pocket Sneakoscope as it picked up and it spun in his hand.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said loudly over the noise, "I never wear those socks if I can help it." She watched as her cat continued to hiss and spit at it angrily.

"You'd better get that cat out of here, Hermione," Ron warned her.

She was too angry to speak as she picked up her still hissing cat and left the room.

She carried Crookshanks up to her dorm and, as she put him on the bed said, 'You know, he annoys me too...but can you lay off the rat or just kill it already?" She asked him, getting a loud purr when she scratched beneath his chin.

She sighed and got dressed. Well, at least with Ron not speaking to her and Harry fondling his new broom, she thought, maybe she could get some work done.

She took her new backpack and all it's books down to the common room and was already working by the time the boys joined her. The sat over by the fire, talking quietly between them, Harry every so often trying to bring her into the conversation. There was something funny about the broom and, since she hadn't told Professor McGonagall about his trip to Hogsmeade, she had better let her know about the broom. If Harry tried to fly and something happened, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

When they went down to the Great Hall for lunch they found that four house tables had been moved against the wall. At one small table in the middle of the room sat a table set for twelve. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were already seated along with Filch and three other students.

As they approached Professor Dumbledore greeted them, "Merry Christmas," he said cheerfully, "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables..sit down, sit down!"

Hermione and the boys took the last three seats. Unfortunately the seats were together which meant she only had Harry between her and Ron."At least," she thought, "I won't be able to see him stuffing his face."

They had just started eating when the doors to Great Hall opened to reveal Professor Trelawney who seemed to be doing her best impression of an insect. She wore a sparkly green dress and, looking like she was somehow floating, came to join them at the table.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore as he stood to greet her.

"Well, if seeing Snape pulling that vulture hat of the cracker wasn't funny...at least Trelawney's usually good entertain value," thought Hermione.

Professor Trelawney did not disappoint. "I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster," she said, trying to sound mystical, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg your to forgive my lateness...

Hermione shared a smirk with Professor McGonagall. "Lonely, more like, and wanting to make an entrance." She thought.

"Certainly, certainly," replied Dumbledore, who seemed to be mildly amused, "Let me draw you up a chair..." And, twirling his wand in the air, he did just that. The chair spun in the air a moment then came to rest between Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Why's he punishing them?" She thought and almost laughed at the look on their faces.

But Professor Trelawney had yet to sit and was looking around the table, her eyes grew wide and she said dramatically, "I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Never forget when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

McGonagall let her prediction linger for a moment before saying, "We'll risk it, Sybill. Do please sit down the turkey is getting stone cold." She said dryly.

Professor Trelawney sat slowly, her eyes closed, and seemed to trying to calm herself. Then something struck Hermione...was Professor McGonagall's obvious dislike of this woman more than just a distaste for her subject and the fact that she was a fraud? What if, because of the empathic friend she had lost, that someone who faked being psychic was disgusting to her?

Hermione watched Professor McGonagall closely as she put a spoon in the nearest bowl of food and when she asked, "Tripe, Sybill?", had almost burst out laughing.

Professor Trelawney ignored her and once she opened her eyes again, asked, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," Dumbledore replied as he indicated for them to start eating, "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" Professor McGonagall asked wryly.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she replied quietly, "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," Professor McGonagall replied sarcastically.

"If you must know, Minerva," sounding more serious than Hermione had ever heard her, "I have seen that Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal-gaze for him..."

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall, cutting her off.

"I doubt," interrupted Dumbledore in a slightly louder voice, "that Professor Lupin is any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the Potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape replied.

"Good," replied Dumbledore, "then he should be up and about in no time..." and then he turned and made the first-year beside blush him furiously when he offered him a plate of sausages.

While they ate Hermione was lost in thought and picked at her food. She was waiting for the boys to stop stuffing their faces and leave so she could talk to Professor McGonagall. She wondered again if her mentor's dislike of the Divination teacher had anything to do with her friend.

She was only stirred from her thoughts when Harry and Ron both stood beside her, prompting Professor Trelawney who, she thought ruefully, was probably waiting for this moment since they had started eating, proclaimed, "My dears! Which of left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," Ron replied.

"I doubt it will make a difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall." Even Snape could be seen to be suppressing a chuckle.

"Coming?" Harry asked her.

"No, I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall." She replied quietly as she tried to hide her intent of that conversation from him. She looked over to McGonagall who seemed to questioning her with a raised eyebrow.

As she watched the boys walk away, she thought, 'If there is a mad axe-man out there waiting for the first to leave, let it be Ron." She looked back when she heard a scrape and saw Professor McGonagall standing up.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor, may I...speak to in private."

"Certainly..." Together the left the hall and, once they had reached the staircase to the upper floors, "What can I do for you, Hermione?"

"Professor...Harry was sent a broom as a gift, no note...seems fishy, don't you think? Perhaps...it was sent by Black?"

"That, is possible," she replied, "Does Harry have it in the Tower?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well then, I think I should have a look, don't you?"

"Thank you, Professor..."

They walked in silence for a while when Hermione thought of something she wanted to ask her mentor, "Professor? I was wondering, can I tell Luna and Ginny what you told me about your friend and how it was you that made the charmed necklace so powerful?"

Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to Hermione, "If I thought it would in any way help Luna., I would say go ahead...however, I don't wish to scare her unnecessarily. You can tell her that if she needs someone to talk to about her abilities, I am more than happy to listen and help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Professor."

When the entered the common room they found the boys both holding Harry's new broom as they admired it. Hermione tried to make herself invisible, hid behind one of her books and waited for the fireworks to begin.

"May I?" Professor Mcgonagall said as she took the broom from them and began to examine it closely, "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," Harry replied simply.

"I see..." She replied, "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W-what?" Harry stammered, "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down..."

"Strip it down?" Ron asked as though he thought the Professor was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," she replied, "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Harry said laced with anger, "Honestly, Professor...

"You can't know that, Potter," She replied, her voice softening, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

The Professor turned on her heel, broom in hand, and left the common room leaving Harry to stare after her.

Ron turned on Hermione, "_What did you have to go running to McGonagall for_?"

"Cause I'm trying to keep your best friend alive when all he seems to do is get hurt playing that damn sport to begin with," was what she wanted to say, however, replied instead, "Because I thought...and Professor McGonagall agrees with me...that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black."

She threw all her books into her bag and then turned back to the boys, " Well ,excuse me for giving a damn!", she yelled at them as she left for her dorm.


	18. Chapter 18-The Circle

**A/N this one got away from me a bit...but a lot of it is set up for the chapters to come...hope you enjoy!**

The holidays had not been fun for Hermione. She missed Ginny and Luna something fierce and her fight with the boys had only made the girls' absence more acute. Each night before she went to bed she'd again hold Luna's gift, watching as the memory replayed over and over again. When her eyes finally would become blurry she'd replace on it her dresser and climbed under the covers, invariably, inhaling deeply of Ginny's scent, as she did so.

Every morning she'd wake early and eat breakfast alone in the Great Hall before most of the teachers had even arrived. Without the boys to distract her, she was able to finish all of her homework, done as much research as she could to help Hagrid and so began to try and find quicker routes to all her classes.

On New Year's day she was thinking of paying a trip to the Room of Requirement when she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Professor McGonagall walking up to her.

"Happy New Year, Professor."

"And you, Hermione." The Professor came to a stop a few feet away from her and studied her over her glasses, "And how are you faring?" She asked kindly.

Hermione went and leaned against a wall before answering. The truth was she missed the girls so badly that it felt like a physical ache inside her chest. It had only become worse when she had no work to focus on. She even been to visit Hagrid on her own a few times. On one visit, she'd looked up to see Unicorn hair hanging from his ceiling, and when she thought of the girls, had begun to cry. When Hagrid had asked what was wrong, she blamed it on her fight with the boys. Once her tears had start to slow, she carefully asked Hagrid if he would part with more of the unicorn hair. She wanted to able to exchange bracelets with Luna and was pleased when he gave her more than enough. Which is why she was just down the hall from the Room, when the Professor had stopped her to talk.

"Hermione?" Professor asked, sounding concerned.

"Sorry, Profesor, just thinking...to be honest, your question is a complicated one."

"I understand..."

"No, Professor, I don't think you do...I miss Ginny and Luna...so much..." Words failed her a moment as the tears began to fall, "Ever since you told me about your friend...it feels like my heart is breaking knowing how close we were to losing Luna. And I almost already lost Ginny..."

She had looked down while she spoke and so was surprised to find herself being hugged by the Professor, "I'm sorry Hermione...I didn't mean to upset you with my story, I just felt you should know so you can help her again if the time comes."

As Hermione stepped out of the hug and wiped the tears from her face she noticed that McGonagall, seemed to be wiping away tears of her own. "No, Professor...I'm glad you told me even if the timing was off."

At the questioning look on McGonagall's face she continued, "The girls had just left...and now the boys aren't talking to me because of that stupid broom, I finished all my homework in a few days..."

"You're lonely," McGonagall finished for her.

Hermione nodded and then looked back to her Professor again, noticing how sad she looked. "Then, Hermione, I do understand...more than you know, you see..." She took a steadying breath before she continued, "I lost my friend forty years ago today...this time of year has always been difficult for me, but this year, after seeing how well Luna is already handling with her gifts..."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said quietly and then, as words did not seem to be enough, she slowly walked forward, and hugged the Professor again.

After a very short time Hermione felt herself being gently pushed away and looked up to her mentor as she stepped back, "I've been thinking, about what you asked, telling Luna? I think you should talk it over with Ginny first. Tell her what I told you...she knows Luna best. If she also feels that Luna would benefit from the truth...I'd like you to bring her to me so I can tell her myself..."

"Thank you, Professor..."

"No, Hermione, thank you...I have not spoken about what happened in almost forty years...I think...I think it's time..." She saw a question forming in Hermione's eyes, "but I will tell you everything along with Ginny and Luna. I...don't think...I can tell it more than once."

Hermione nodded. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione noted the return to the use of surname but asked her question anyway, "Are you alright?"

"I will be...and so will you, the girls will be back in a few days..."

Hermione grinned and nodded, "I never thought I'd miss them so much."

"They have become an important part of your life, it is only natural to miss that part when it is taken away from you." Hermione wondered if her mentor was talking about herself when the older woman put a hand on her shoulder, "You have a good New Year, Miss Granger."

Once she had nodded she watched as the Professor walked away. Thinking again about her plan she hurried off to the Room to make Luna a bracelet.

Opening the Room and entering it for the first time by herself. She asked for the Gryffindor fire and a blanket and was pleased when the room had provided an exact replica of her morning with Ginny.

After she had divided the hair Hagrid had given her she sat down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her. Before she started work on the bracelet she hesitantly sniffed the blanket and felt herself seem to warm from inside when she recognized Ginny's scent still lingered on it.

"Room? I'd like to make Luna a special bracelet but different from Ginny's...can you help me out?"

She grinned broadly when a sheet of parchment appeared beside her. As she picked it up she thanked the room and studied the moving diagrams before she started to work. As she had done when making Ginny's she concentrated on Luna and why she wanted to give her a bracelet.

When McGonagall had first told her what had happened forty years ago she realised that she wanted Luna to know just how much she had come to mean to her. And, for some reason she couldn't explain, she thought it would complete their circle even more.

When she finished the bracelet a few hours later she studied it, pleased it turned out so well. It wasn't as intricate as the one she had given, Ginny but it was beautiful nonetheless. She thought as she looked at it, that it represented her different feelings for the girls. She cared for Luna almost as much as she did Ginny...but still, she knew the connection she shared with Ginny was different.

She couldn't explain it. When she had watched the two girls leaving, she felt as though a part of her was going with them. But when Ginny had come running back to hug her...she'd felt complete again. She rubbed her chest, over her heart, remembering the tugging feeling she'd get when they hugged. She didn't feel it when she hugged Luna and she was starting to wonder what it meant.

…

Ginny had just folded her blanket and sit hugging it on her bed when Luna returned from the bathroom. She knew she was going to be seeing Hermione again and she was nervous. Luna sat down beside her and put a comforting arm her shoulder. She could feel Ginny's anxiety and attempted to calm her. She felt Ginny relax and knew it had worked.

"Why are so nervous?" Luna asked, quietly.

"I think part of it is...Luna, if you could see the dreams I've been having...I'm worried I'm not going to be able to control my emotions so well when I get around her."

"Or your hands?" Luna asked as she removed her arm from around Ginny's shoulder and poke her in the side where she knew her friend was ticklish.

"It's so hard Luna...she'll touch me, rub my back...I know she doesn't intend to make me feel the way the way that she does and sometimes it makes me sad...but it feels too good to ask her to stop."

"I know it's bittersweet, Gin, I get that, I do..."

"But in my dreams Luna...I don't have to hold back. It's going to be hard to have to again."

Luna got up and threw Ginny's new sweatshirt at her, "Come on...we need to get moving or your mum will be shouting at us soon." The words had barely come out of her mouth when she heard Mrs Weasley calling up the stairs. They burst out laughing and finished their packing.

Ginny was just about to put her blanket in the trunk when she noticed it missing. She looked to her friend to see that she was stuffing it in the backpack she always carried on the train. Luna looked up at her and, at the questioning look on Ginny's face asked, "What? I thought you'd like to have it for the train ride."

…

Hermione waited nervously in the Entrance Hall waiting for everyone to get back from the holidays. She was looking at Ginny's bracelet on her wrist and smiled when it started to softly glow again. She looked up to see the first of the students entering the hall and felt her nerves begin to grow. She couldn't understand the feeling...why was she so nervous to see her friends again?

She didn't relax until she finally saw her two friends walk through the door. She walked as calmly as she could over to them as she was resisting a very strong urge to just run over and hug them both. As soon as they were in arms reach she pulled them both into a hug. "I missed you guys so much." she said, her voice betraying her emotions.

When they finally parted Ginny was surprised to see the tears on Hermione face and rushed to hug her again, only Hermione stopped her and looked around at the people who had stopped to stare at their emotional reunion. "Come on...let's get out of here..." She said as she reached for Ginny and Luna's hands and led them up the stairs.

As they walked, Ginny was intensely aware of the tingling in the hand Hermione was holding and fought to control her emotions. She struggled to find something to say in the silence and finally asked, "How were your holidays?'

"Horrible to tell you the truth..." She looked at the two younger girls and noticed they were both wearing the sweatshirts she had sent from them Christmas, "I'm glad you like the sweatshirts."

They had reached Luna's common room. She watched as Luna took off her backpack and pulled out Ginny's blanket. To answer Hermione's bemused look, Luna said simply, "We wanted to have it for the train."

Luna turned to look at Hermione and Ginny, noticing they were still holding hands said, "I'll see you guys after dinner?" She asked as Ginny finally let Hermione's hand go to take the blanket.

"Actually...I was hoping you'd join us in the Room after dinner...I really want to spend some time alone with both of you."

Luna tried to read the unfathomable look on Hermione's face before she replied, "I'd like that," and hugged both her friends.

After Luna had entered her common room, Hermione looked to Ginny and said, "Come with me?"

"Okay but...where are we going?"

Hermione answered by putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders and led her away. Perplexed, Ginny let Hermione guide her to the Room. Before she opened it she turned to Ginny, "There something we need to talk about and I don't want to be interrupted or overheard." She explained.

Ginny's mind went into overdrive as she watched Hermione's back as she walked away to open the Room. What in the world was going on, she wondered. Hermione couldn't possibly have caught up while she was away, could she?

She joined Hermione and entered the Room. They were barely inside when Hermione took the blanket from Ginny's hands, tossed it on the couch, and enveloped her in a hug. She felt Ginny's arm encircle her and pulled her as close as she could, laying her cheek on the top of Ginny's head. She felt the younger girl relax as they both melted into the hug. She began to run her hand up and down Ginny's back and she thought she heard her sigh.

They lost track of time as they stood there. Hermione finally felt whole again as she held Ginny.

Ginny, meanwhile, still had no clue what was going on but decided to just enjoy being back in Hermione's arms. She wondered what had happened to Hermione over the holidays to elicit such an emotional reunion. She felt Hermione kiss the top of her head and then pull away. Taking Ginny's hand she led Ginny over to the couch and sat down.

Once the were both sitting she pulled Ginny's blanket over them and then, placing her arm around Ginny's shoulder, pulled her close again and reached for her hand with her free one, "There's something I need to tell you Ginny."

Ginny felt her heart start to race and squeezed Hermione's hand to encourage her to finish, "After you guys left Professor McGonagall walked me back to the common room."

"You didn't get in trouble for almost making us late, did you?"

Hermione laughed lightly and responded, "No...though considering what she told me, I kind of wish that had been all we talked about." Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "She wanted to talk to me about Luna."

Ginny felt herself relax. "Okay..." she thought, "this isn't about _us._"

"What did she say?" Ginny asked.

"She made the necklace Luna wears...she had it here with her."

"But it's ancient..."

"Her friend, the one she talked about?" Ginny nodded, "From what she told me, her friend had a similar incident to what happened to Luna on Halloween. Only," She paused as tears started to course down her face, "her friend didn't make it. She didn't come out and say it but, I think her friend may have killed herself when she couldn't cope." She took a deep breath before she could continue, "Gin...if you hadn't been there for her...we could have lost Luna that night."

"We both helped her, Hermione," When Hermione shook her head and tried to contradict her Ginny spoke before she had the chance, "If you hadn't been with me the bracelets wouldn't have activated...I may not have found her in time. Your strength helped me to do what I needed to do that night."

Hermione finally looked at Ginny to see that her face was soaked with tears as well. "I was by myself for almost all the holidays Gin...all I could think about was how close we came to losing her and how close I came to losing you," and her quiet crying turned into sobs.

Ginny felt like her heart was breaking at Hermione's sadness. She moved to the very back of the couch and pushed Hermione slightly forward so she could lay down behind her. Hermione lay down in her arms without a word. As Ginny's slid her left arm beneath her neck and the other around her waist and pull her close, she sighed.

"Why you think McGonagall told you?" She asked softly into Hermione's neck.

"I think she feels like she failed her friend...she wants to help. And yes, the necklace is ancient but she found a way to make it stronger..."

"Does McGonagall know you're telling me this?"

"It was her idea...she said you'd know best whether or not Luna should know." She replied as she reached for Ginny's arm around her waist and taking her hand, drew it up to her chest the same way Ginny had.

Ginny was overcome with conflicting emotions. She was here, holding Hermione in her arms again, and yet she was sad and scared at how they could have lost Luna. She buried her face into Hermione's neck and inhaled deeply before she spoke again, "We should tell her Hermione, she needs to know."

"McGonagall wants to tell her...and us...the whole story. Her friend died forty years ago New Year's day...she said she didn't want to have to tell the story more than once."

"So if you're not bringing us here after dinner to tell Luna...what's up?"

"I got enough unicorn hair from Hagrid to make two more bracelets...after I found out what could've happened...I want Luna to know she means almost as much to me as you do."

"She's an Empath...she knows..."

Hermione laughed and answered, "Yes...I suppose you're right...I guess I thought it would be nice to complete the circle. For her and I to acknowledge our friendship as well."

Hermione looked at her watch and noted the time, "We'll leave your stuff here and pick it up after dinner," She said as she reluctantly pulled herself from Ginny's arms. She looked down at Ginny's still tear stained face and realised she must look a mess as well when a cold wet washcloth appeared in her hand. "Thanks Room." She said softly and wiped her face with it as Ginny sat up as well.

She handed the cloth to Ginny and watched as she wiped her face as well. When she was done she also said, "Thanks, Room." And they both laughed lightly.

As they left the Room for dinner Ginny spotted a problem, "You know she's going to know something is wrong, don't you?"

"Yes, I was worried about that as well...but if McGonagall wants to explain, and frankly, if she has the courage to relive what happened to her friend, we should respect her choice to be the one to tell her."

Ginny nodded. "How come you were by yourself for the Holidays? I'd of thought you'd be hanging out with the boys..."

"Well, aside from the fact that your brother tried to kick Crookshanks again, Harry got sent a new broom anonymously for Christmas and when I told McGonagall she confiscated it."

"Oh, Harry must of been so mad...but who would send him a broom and not take credit for it?"

"Well. McGonagall agreed with me when I said that Black may have sent it..."

They had entered the Great Hall and so cut their conversation short as they joined the Gryffindor table to eat. As worried as Ginny was about Luna, she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside from the alone time she had just spent with Hermione.

Luna came and sat with them as they finished eating. "You guys almost ready to go?"

They both nodded, stood up and followed her from the Great Hall. The silence between them was thick with the knowledge of what Hermione had confided to Ginny about Luna and so, seeking to ease the tension, she said, "Thanks, both of you, for the bag...it's wonderful to not have to walk around with my back hurting."

Luna turned to look at the older girl, "Not a problem...it was mostly Ginny's doing though," She watched as Ginny's face reddened. "She fixed it up in no time and then I asked my dad to place the charm on it...he uses it a lot when he's _hunting_."

"Can you thank him for me?" Luna nodded, "Who did the stitching?"

"I did," Ginny replied quietly.

When they reached the room they let Luna open it so they could try to calm the worry they were feeling so Luna wouldn't pick up on it when they entered. Hermione took Ginny's hand as they went to enter the room and joined Luna. They watched as she took the necklace off and turned to them.

She took a moment to adjust to the waves of emotion coming from her friends, then asked, "So what's up, Hermione?" She could still feel the love the two girls had for each other, but she sensed concern as well.

Hermione reached into her pocket and took out the bracelet she had made for Luna and giving it to her explained, "While you guys were gone...I realized that I want to make sure you know you matter to me too..."

Luna looked down at the bracelet in her hand, noting that it was as beautiful as Ginny's, but less intricate. She thought it seemed appropriate as Hermione's feelings for her were far less complicated than her feelings for Ginny. "Thank you, Hermione...will you put it on for me?"

Hermione nodded and taking the bracelet back from Luna tied it around her wrist along with the bracelet she'd received from Ginny. Luna looked at it a moment once it was secure then showed it to Ginny.

"How'd you get the unicorn hair?" Luna asked.

"The boys aren't talking to me and Hagrid is upset about Buckbeak...I went to visit him one day and saw it hanging from the ceiling. I was thinking about how much I missed you guys and started to cry. Once I'd calmed down I asked him for enough to make two more bracelets. I think he gave it to me to cheer me up...I saw the painting you did of Norbert Luna...it's beautiful."

Luna smiled broadly when she realised why Hermione had gotten enough for two bracelets, "So, where's the rest so I can get started on yours?" She asked.

Hermione smiled and, finally letting go of Ginny's hand, led Luna over to the unicorn hair. Luna closed her eyes a moment and her bed appeared. She took the hair and went to sit down to work with it. When Hermione and Ginny went to join her, she said, "Can you two go sit by the fire or something? I want to concentrate for a bit..."

"Um...okay..." Ginny replied and, taking Hermione's hand, led her over to the couch beside the fire where her blanket still lay from earlier. Hermione sat down first in the corner and sat so that one leg was stretched along the back of the couch and the other was on the floor. She patted the couch in front of her and Ginny went to sit with her.

She went to sit in front of her and was surprised, but pleased, when Hermione pulled her down so her head lay just over Hermione's heart. She felt Hermione's arms around her and she inhaled deeply. She felt Hermione's lean forward slightly and pull the blanket over them.

Ginny looked over to the bed where Luna sat working when her friend looked over, and seeing Ginny and Hermione cuddling on the couch, smirked. She sighed, smiled and relaxed into Hermione's embrace.

Luna shook her head slightly and went back to work on Hermione's bracelet. She could feel their love, mixed with the desire that Ginny was fighting, from across the room. There was still something else there, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"So how was your holiday?" Hermione asked quietly so as to not disturb Luna as she worked.

"It was okay...Hermione?" she said, as she sat up to look at her face, "I started dreaming again..."

"Really? On your own?"

"After Luna had woken me up three nights in a row I asked her to wear her necklace to bed. I think she was sensing my dreams in her sleep and would unconsciously roll over to get away from them which, of course, woke me. Every night since, I've been able to remember them."

Hermione pulled Ginny back down and hugged her. "That's amazing Gin...does it mean you're cured?"

"I want to say yes...but, only time will tell I think."

The cuddling girls looked up then separated when they heard Luna walking over. She showed them the bracelet she had made before tying it around Hermione's waiting wrist. "I know it's not as complicated as the one you gave me, but I wanted it to match the one Ginny gave you."

Hermione looked at the two bracelets on her wrist, "How come the one you gave me isn't glowing?" She asked.

"I think we need to activate them..." Luna answered, motioning for her friends to stand.

They stood in a triangle exactly the way they had the first time and clasped each other's hands. Luna closed her eyes as the now familiar energy of her two friends coursed through her. She concentrated on the bracelets and they bond the three girls shared when she heard Hermione gasp.

She looked down at their joined hands and almost gasped herself. Not only were the bracelets glowing so brightly it was almost blinding but the two unicorn bracelets that each girl wore began to reform and merge in front of them. None of them spoke as they watched, not wanting to disturb whatever it was that was happening.

As they glow began to fade they could see that all three of them were now wearing almost identical bracelets. It seemed that, when the reformed, they somehow managed to combine all three designs into one.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice filled with awe.

"We completed the circle," Luna replied, "but I didn't expect that to happen."

Ginny stared at her bracelet a moment before speaking, "I'm not surprised," she said quietly and then looked at her two friends, "You're both the two most important people to me in the world...and the three of us have connected in a way we don't understand...the bracelets are just reflecting that bond."

"But now I can't tell what you're feeling..." Hermione said.

Luna smirked and thought to herself, "You never have been able to tell how she feels for you Hermione."

She let their hands go and focused her gaze on the bracelets, "I don't know about that Hermione...look."

Hermione did and saw what Luna meant. Once they were no longer holding hands the bracelets seemed to glow in three different shades. "I think what's happening is...when were connected by our hands the separate colors merge to form one colour. Once we let go...they show our individual colours."

Ginny looked more closely at her bracelet and could see what Luna meant. There were two main colors that were almost the same shade of red and then a third lighter colour. She wondered if this would make it easier to conceal the fact that she'd been controlling her emotions around Hermione since she and Luna had first realised what was happening.

As Hermione looked more closely at her own bracelet she noticed something else and pointed it to the other two, "Look...they're not tied anymore...they're one solid piece."

Luna smiled as she looked at her own, "I think it's because we three form a circle and now our bracelets reflect that too," She looked at their confused faces and tried to explain, "A circle has no beginning or end...now are bracelets don't either. They reflect how we're connected."

Hermione was getting that feeling again that there was something the other two weren't telling her. Luna looked at her and said, "You're right Hermione...there is something we need to tell you, but it's getting late..."

"How did you..." Hermione started, shocked that Luna could feel something so specific.

"I can feel that you feel we're not telling you something and you're right...but, it's not something that can be explained quickly...and I can also sense that you both know something you're not telling me."

Hermione and Ginny shared a nervous glance, "Luna...can you come with us tomorrow to talk to Professor McGonagall? There's something she wants to tell you about your necklace. She's told me but she wants to tell you herself."

"But you told Ginny?" Luna asked.

Ginny nodded. "But only because McGonagall told her to Looney...I think maybe she wanted us both a bit prepared for what she has to tell you so we can be there to help you if you need us."

Hermione had never thought of that, but once Ginny had said it, she realised she was probably right.

"Um...okay, then...after dinner?" Luna replied. Her two friends nodded their heads.

…

They had gathered their things and left shortly after. After they had separated from Luna, Ginny and Hermione walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower in silence. As they ascended the stairs to their dorm rooms, Hermione realised that she wasn't ready to say goodnight to Ginny and, when the younger girl had tried to hug her at the door of her room, she had stopped her and led her upstairs to her own room.

Ginny felt that she had spent most of the time since she'd gotten back from holidays wondering what Hermione was doing, but since she wasn't ready to be separated from again so soon, she followed without question.

Hermione was relieved when she saw the room was empty. She asked Ginny to sit on the bed and, after she grabbed the painting Luna had given her sat down beside her. "Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she took Hermione's hand.

Hermione sighed, "I'm so happy to have you guys backs...when you left, Gin, I felt like you'd taken a piece of me with you...I didn't feel complete again until I hugged you in the Room."

She knew Luna wanted to be there when they explained the magical connection she and Hermione shared but she felt she had to tell her something. Besides which, if Hermione didn't feel the tingling her hand, their theories were wrong.

She squeezed Hermione's hand and said quietly, "Hermione? When we hold hands...do you feel something..."

Hermione looked up at Ginny in surprise, "You feel it too?" She interrupted.

"Ever since we first shook hands in Gringotts."

"Is this what you guys haven't been telling me?"

"Yes...we have a theory and I'd rather Luna be there when I tell you...but we think, this feeling," She said, squeezing her hand, "Is some sort of magical connection...that your magic recognizes mine and when we're together, that power merges and we become stronger.

"That's why the bracelets connected on Halloween?"

"We think so...they connected and show our emotions because of Luna's empathic ability but it was _our _combined magic that made them work."

"Any theory as to what this connection between you and me is?"

"Not really...but Luna thinks it's why our walks started working so much better once you joined us. Once your magic joined mine the magic we were trying to perform became stronger."

"I wonder if that's why your _walk _worked...the day I held you I mean..."

Ginny hadn't thought of that and, feeling that she should not share anything more till Luna was around, looked around for a way to change the subject. She ran her hand over Hermione's blanket and noticed a second blanket underneath.

"How are you not warm enough with just your new blanket?"

Hermione blushed and got up to put her painting back on the dresser, "You're going to think I'm weird."

"Too late, already do..." Ginny joked.

"When I got my blanket and curled up with it the first time I noticed it was missing something...I was thinking how good you smelled when I held you and I realised that it smelled new."

"I don't..."

"I went and stole your blanket, replaced it with my school blanket, and have been sleeping with it ever since." She explained quickly and looked down embarrassed.

She heard Ginny giggle and looked up, "You know, Hermione, there are better ways to make your blanket smell like me..." She said mischievously. Then she lay back on Hermione's bed and started to roll back and forth, stopping only when she took the blanket and rubbed it all over her neck and hair.

She smoothed it back over the bed and beckoned Hermione over, "Smell it...see if it worked."

Hermione bent over the bed and inhaled deeply as she smelled the blanket. "Thanks Ginny...Now I'll feel like you're here, even when you're not." She stood back up and looked at Ginny, "You don't think I'm weird for taking your blanket?"

Ginny reached out for Hermione's hand and pulled her till she sat back down beside her, "Well yes...but I understand...I felt safe and happy when you held me, and although I love my blanket, something was missing...now I know what it is."

Ginny stood up abruptly and gathered her own blanket.

"Where are you going?" Hermione could hear her own desperation in her voice and realised that, after being apart for so long she wasn't ready to say goodnight yet.

"Down to my dorm...get into your pajamas and join me?" Ginny was extremely nervous, but she knew she had to try...she wasn't ready to be parted from Hermione either.

"Okay..." Hermione responded slowly, clearly unsure of what Ginny was planning. She watched as Ginny left and then, confused, changed into her pajamas and headed downstairs.

When she entered Ginny's room she found her already changed, her new blanket back on the bed, and standing on her bed replacing her Dreamcatcher. "So...going to tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny didn't reply. Instead she got down from the bed, pulled back her covers and climbed in leaving a space beside her, "Your turn..."

Hermione grinned when she understood what Ginny was suggested, "What about the other girls?"

"We'll close the drapes...c'mon, I'm getting cold..."

Hermione sat down on the bed and then, with slightly shaking hands, closed the drapes and lay down beside Ginny on her back. Ginny inched her way over to Hermione, and moving the arm closest to her, lay her head down on Hermione's shoulder.

Automatically it seemed, Hermione's arm came up and enclosed Ginny's shoulder as she pulled her closer. She sighed, happy for the first time since Ginny had left for holidays. She felt Ginny's arm tentatively stretch her arm across her stomach and brought her free hand up to hold Ginny's hand.

"I missed you so much, Gin..."

"Me too, Hermione, me too..."

Ginny felt Hermione fall asleep and propped herself up on elbow to look at her. How many times had she dreamed of this very thing? Hermione in her bed, in her arms, sleeping. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's sleeping cheek. She lay her head back down and sighed. She was happy, yes, but she was also fighting to keep her desire at bay.

She snuggled up to Hermione as close as she could and then, feeling that it still wasn't good enough, lifted her top leg and placed it on top of Hermione's. She knew they wouldn't be able to do this every night, people would notice and start to talk, and she dreaded the following night when she would once again be sleeping alone.


	19. Chapter 19-First Time

**A/N WARNING! Contains somewhat explicit sexual content**

Hermione woke first the next morning to find that Ginny had rolled away from her in the night and now lay facing away from her. Hermione's arm lay trapped under Ginny's head. Deciding it was still early she curled up behind the sleeping girl and pulled her towards her. She started to fall asleep again only to feel Ginny start to shake slightly and break out in sweat. Growing concerned, she tried to wake her.

Hermione grabbed her by the shoulder and started to shaked her, tried to wake her from whatever was making her feel like this.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes as Hermione shook her. She was having the most wonderful dream. She had dreamt about the night before, when she had told Hermione there were better ways to make her blanket smell like her. In the dream, however, Hermione had walked over before she could roll on the bed and had, somewhat aggressively, began to kiss her as she had pushed her back onto the bed.

"Gin? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a quiet rushed whisper.

"Hermione...relax...I was just dreaming..."

"But you were shaking and you're all sweaty."

Ginny finally rolled onto her back and looked up at Hermione, almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation. She had just spent the night sleeping with the girl she loved in her arms, only the girl doesn't know. Then the girl wakes her up because she shaking and sweating...due to a dream where she and the girl were having sex... and that same girl was now looking at her with concern. What in the world could she tell her?

"I dreamt I was playing Quidditch and it was really hot out, I guess that's why I'm sweating..."

"And the shaking?"

"Don't know...crappy broom?"

"You weren't having a nightmare?" Hermione asked, unconvinced.

"No...it was a really good dream, Hermione...please, don't be so worried." She said. She thought ruefully that one day in the, hopefully not so distant future, that she would tell Hermione the truth about what she had been dreaming and they would laugh about it. "Come here." And she pulled Hermione down to her shoulder and lightly started to rub her back.

"You'd tell me, right? If it was a bad dream?"

"Aside from Luna, who else do you think I'd talk about a nightmare to?"

She felt Hermione relax a little. Ginny reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She realised she was indeed covered in sweat. Hermione tentatively stretched her arm across Ginny's waist and then pulled herself closer to Ginny.

Ginny sighed, she didn't want to get out of bed. "Hermione?"

"What?"

"I need to go take a shower before class...I must stink."

"Five more minutes..." And then she reached up her head to sniff Ginny's neck, "You smell fine to me." And then lay her head back on Ginny's shoulder.

"This," She said to herself with a sigh, "is my life." If the frustration of laying there with Hermione and not acting on her desire didn't kill her, she thought the irony, just might.

She let Hermione have ten minutes more and then said, sighing, "C'mon...I need to take a shower." And, after disentangling herself from Hermione's arms opened the drapes around the bed a crack, "Coast's clear."

"Gin? What do you dream about?"

"How on earth can I answer that?" Ginny thought.

"I'd rather not say...they're, uh...kind of embarrassing some of them." She answered evasively, "But they're good dreams, Hermione, really good dreams..." She looked forward to the day that, not only could she tell Hermione what her dreams were about, but that she could show her. She blushed at the thought and turned away.

Hermione was intensely curious about what kind of dream could leave her shaking and covered in sweat when she realised, her cheeks growing warm, just what kind of dreams Ginny might be having and wondered who Ginny was dreaming about.

…

Hermione had hugged Ginny and left after they agreed to go down to breakfast together. Ginny gathered her clothes and went to take her shower.

As the water flowed over she remembered how Hermione had made her feel in the dream and felt a new tingling sensation between her legs. Tentatively she reached a hand down between her legs and touched herself for the first time. She was surprised to find a wetness there that had nothing to do with the shower and slowly began to rub herself.

She thought of Hermione and slowly brought her free hand to her breast and gently squeezed her nipple while she imagined that it was Hermione's lips there and that is what Hermione's hand that stroked her between her legs. She leaned back against the shower wall as the new sensations started to take over.

She bit down on her lower lip as a moan almost escaped her lips. She could feel the tension building and then suddenly, without warning, she felt her first waking orgasm rack her body. She'd had many in her dreams at Hermione's hands...but this was the first one she ever had while awake and had given herself.

As she stepped back under the water, her legs still shaking slightly, she thought ruefully... "Well, I guess I have a new way of releasing _that _tension."

She stayed in the shower until her legs stopped shaking and her breathing had returned to normal. After she she had dried off and dressed, she returned to find Hermione sitting on her bed staring at the unicorn bracelet on her wrist. Ginny noted that one of the two colours that glowed brightly was crimson and felt her cheeks going almost the same colour. She fought to control her emotions and almost sighed in relief when she saw it fade to almost the same colour as the other that ran through the bracelet.

Hermione looked up when she heard Ginny enter, "Always take such long showers?" She asked.

"I...I do when no one else is around...it's relaxing don't you think," She managed to answer, "Were you waiting long?"

"No...just a few minutes, I took a shower ,too."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ginny thought. She thought she was being quiet but, in the heat of the moment, she wasn't sure what Hermione may have heard.

"Gin?" She said quietly, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Ginny immediately felt her stomach clench as she nodded, wondering what Hermione was going to ask her.

"Harry was telling us what he hears when the Dementors get too close to him," Ginny sighed. It wasn't a subject she really wanted to talk about but at least it wasn't what she was expecting, "On the train...I saw how that one affected you...did you...did you hear anything?"

She sat down next Hermione on the bed. Took a deep breath and said, "I heard Tom's voice...telling me it was my fault that everyone got hurt and when they found out that they'd all hate me," She reached over to take Hermione's hand, "That you'd hate me."

Hermione squeezed her hand, "Gin...look at me..." Once Ginny had worked up the courage to look into Hermione's eyes she continued, "I could never hate you. Never..."

"I know that Hermione...'

"No, I really don't think you do...Gin, when you left for the holidays I felt like you took a piece of me with you...and I didn't feel whole again till I hugged you in the Room. I care about you so much, Gin..."

Ginny didn't know how to respond. If she said what she was thinking she might scare Hermione off and lose the little bit of physical intimacy they had. As difficult as it was to control her own hands she had no control over how being touched by, in albeit a friend-like way, Hermione made her feel.

"Gin...thank you, for last night...I...I didn't want to alone..."

"Hermione..." But she couldn't find the words and so they sat in silence holding hands for awhile.

Hermione checked her watch, "C'mon we barely have time for breakfast before class."

…

The day passed quickly enough and Hermione hadn't had much time to think about anything except getting to each class on time. By the time dinner rolled around she was tired. She felt Ginny sit down next to her and turned to say hello when she saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, may I speak to you a moment in private?"

"Um, of course Professor..." The two got up and followed her into the Entrance Hall.

"Have you told Miss Lovegood I wish to speak with her?"

"Yes, Professor...when would be a good time?" Hermione asked.

"No time like the present...if you could fetch her and meet me in my office?"

Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny, "I'm done eating...you want to fetch her?"

Ginny nodded and went to find Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Well, hey there stranger...have a seat."

"Um, can't...Professor McGonagall wants to speak to us her office, if you're done eating we should head up."

"Where's Hermione?"

"Waiting for us in the Entrance Hall."

Luna suddenly found she had lost her appetite. "I don't feel like eating anymore...let's go."

Thinking her friend needed cheering up she said, "Hermione spent the night with me in my dorm."

"Really?"

"Ask me later about the state she woke me up in this morning." She whispered to her as they approached Hermione in the Entrance Hall.

They were both giggling as they reached her. "What are you two laughing about?" Hermione asked them.

"Oh, just my last incident with a rude Hufflepuff boy..." Luna answered.

As they walked to Professor McGonagall's office Luna did tell them of an encounter she'd had with a rude Hufflepuff boy...only it had happened a few months ago. As they approached Professor McGonagall's office they grew more serious. Hermione and Ginny had both agreed that, no matter what they heard, they would do their best to stay calm for Luna's sake.

"You ready Luna?" Hermione asked quietly.

"As ready as I ever am..." She replied, drawing small smiles for her two friends.

**A/N #2-I don't usually ask for reviews but I'm curious to see what you all think...it's the first time I've written something of this nature.**

**A/N #3-this chapter was originally part of the next chapter. When I had finally finished writing last night I realised the following chapter deserved to stand alone and probably shouldn't start the way this one did. Trust me you'll understand when you read the next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20-Silver Linings

**A/N Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Once you've read this you'll understand why I felt it should stand alone. Enjoy!**

Hermione knocked on the door and they entered when the heard Professor McGonagall call out to them to come in. As they entered she motioned them over to the fireplace where a small couch and a comfortable armchair sat, a coffee table in front of them laden with Ginger Newts and tea set for four.

The three girls took a seat on the couch, Luna in the middle, as Professor McGonagall sat across from them. She surveyed the three girls over glasses for a moment then asked Luna, "Has Hermione told you why I wished to speak to you, Luna."

"She said it had something to do with my necklace."

Professor McGonagall nodded and smiled sadly, "It does...if you can bear to take it off, may I see it?"

"I should be okay, Professor," She took her friends hands in her own, "So long as I have my anchors." She looked to her two friends and said quietly, "You ready?"

They each nodded and she let their hands go just long enough to take off the necklace and hand it to the professor and then sought their comfort again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the emotions of those in the room washed over her. She looked up and smiled at the Professor.

"How did you do that?"

Professor McGonagall looked up from the necklace in her hands, "I'm sorry?"

"I can only feel you three...not the rest of the school...how did you ward this room?" Luna asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "It worked," she said with a sigh, then continued, "It's a complicated charm I helped to develop. It's used to shield an Empath's home from those around it. I wasn't entirely sure it would work here in Hogwarts, due to the many wards that are already in place here. But I wasn't worried, Luna, I knew you'd be okay if it didn't work as long as your two friends are beside you."

Luna nodded. She closed her eyes again and focused on the emotions of her two friends and the teacher. She could feel her friends' love, laced with concern, as it washed over. She then focused in on the Professor and was surprised to find that, along with her love and concern for Luna, she felt that she was trying to suppress a great sadness. When she looked up she again found Professor McGonagall sadly looking at the necklace in her hand.

"Professor?" She said tentatively, "Are you alright?"

"I am Luna...you are even more perceptive than I realised. I thought I had learned to control my emotions around Empaths as I have worked with them a lot over the years." She said still looking at the necklace.

She accepted what the Professor said and waited for her to continue. Luna had a feeling that it had less to do with her ability and more to do with the magical connection of her two friends. She also thought that was what was making the ward to fend off the rest of the castle's emotions work, as well. She didn't want to reveal what they thought they knew about the amplification of their powers when the three were together.

"I think tonight girls, since what I'm about to tell you is a highly personal story, that we can dispense with the formalities for the evening. Don't you think?" She paused at the bemused smiles and found herself smiling a little herself, "Please, call me, Minerva."

"Um, Minerva, if you'd like...I can put that back on, if it would make you more comfortable, I mean. I know some people can grow uneasy around an Empath and I don't want you to feel as though you have to control your emotions on my behalf. I can tell that whatever you have to tell me, tell us, is very difficult for you." Luna said quietly.

"It's okay Luna, but thank you, I want you to know the truth and what I feel, what I felt, is a part of that. As an Empath you have the privilege of always knowing the full truth." She smiled, "But thank you, for the offer...are you ready for me to continue?" she said kindly.

Hermione was slightly amazed at the interaction between Luna and the Professor. Luna was being treated like an equal. Like an adult by Professor McGonagall. And she marveled at Luna's strength and calm. But then she didn't know what Hermione suspected, and felt her concern grow. She felt Luna's hand squeeze hers and she said quietly, "Stop it you two...she hasn't even started yet...I'm going to be fine as long as you two are...okay?" They nodded, "And remember, if I do lose it I have a wonderful charmed necklace to save me..." she felt them both relax slightly and grinned, "That's better...please Minerva, whenever you're ready..."

Minerva had watched the exchange with amazement. She had rarely witnessed such a level of control from an Empath, let alone one as young as Luna. She smiled at the young Empath and said with all sincerity, "You are a truly gifted Empath, Luna...how long ago did you realize you had this ability?"

"I started to figure it out when I came here last year. As long as I can remember I've never been around so many people. Up until mum died it was just me and my parents. That's when I met my silver lining in Ginny."

"Silver lining?" Minerva interrupted.

"The one good thing that comes out of something bad. Like meeting Ginny at my mum's funeral. Or Halloween night...the next day I received that necklace and I felt my own emotions, and only my emotions, for the first time...I find, even in the worst of situations you can find a silver lining if you look hard enough and when you finally find it? It almost makes whatever the bad thing was seem not so bad anymore."

Minerva marveled at the wisdom of the young girl in front of her.

"So anyway...I started to think about it a lot over the summer. I think Ginny and I have been sharing feelings ever since my mother died. When I was home alone with dad I was crippled with sadness. But then I'd go over to Ginny's and feel, despite my own sadness, that I was actually happy. I realize now that when I was home I was feeling dad's sadness...and when I went to Ginny's all I felt was the overwhelming love she and her family have for each other. I was able to keep that off for almost the whole Christmas Holidays."

Luna could feel the pride and amazement coming from Minerva and smiled. "Thank you ," She said to Minerva.

She smiled at the young girl, "You're welcome, Luna." She saw Hermione and Ginny's bemused expressions, "You can let them feel it if you like."

Luna nodded her head and, squeezing her friends hands, closed her eyes with a smile. She let the waves of pride, love, admiration and sheer amazement, wash over her and slowly channeled some of it to her friends. It could be an overwhelming feeling and she didn't want to scare them. When she finally opened her eyes she looked down in shock at how brightly the bracelets were shining. She quickly looked at both her friends as she felt their shock as well and then looked at the Professor who, thankfully, hadn't noticed the glance between them.

"But how can she not notice the glow?" she thought. And then she realised something...maybe they three were the only ones who could see it. She calmed herself and then her friends. They looked to her in curiosity and she shook her head slightly.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to see how good Luna was at channeling others emotions...you can...switch it on and off can't you?"

Luna felt their confusion and explained, "I let you feel what Minerva was feeling for a moment...I tried to control it...I hope I didn't scare you."

"No," Ginny said amazed, "I can't even begin to describe it...it was..."

"Incredible," Hermione finished and Ginny nodded in agreement, "She's really that talented, Minerva?"

"She is _that_ powerful, Hermione." She looked at Luna in admiration, "I don't believe I have met someone quite like you, Luna...and I have met a lot of Empaths over the last forty years. Not only do you exhibit a level of control I have rarely witnessed but you have wisdom beyond your years." She finished proudly.

Minerva seemed to gather herself a moment before continuing, "Which brings us to why we are here tonight..." and she held up the necklace, "I did not create it as such, but I have added to it's strength over the years that I have had it my possession . I never had the chance to give it my friend." She finished sadly.

"Luna," She said after taking a deep breath, "I think you should hear the story of it how came to be and, just exactly why I knew on Halloween night, just how special you are. And why I knew when I saw you with your friends in the Great Hall, that you'd be okay. I grew worried around three in the morning and went to give it to you. As soon as I opened the door I could feel the love you three have for each other and how safe you each felt." She stopped a moment at the bemused looks on the girls faces, "Luna was not only happy and feeling safe and projecting her feelings as she slept. She was channeling and projecting yours as well. I knew she would be safe as long as she was with you."

She let that sink in for a bit before she continued. "My best friend all through my education here at Hogwarts was Radha. Like you Luna, until she came to Hogwarts, she never spent much time around people other than people she knew well, until she came here. And even then she often sought out solitude...more often than not, we were each other's only company."

She watched as Luna closed her eyes a moment and then, when she opened them with a smile, she knew she had felt the love she had felt for Radha, even now, and that she had let her friends feel it as well.

"I'm sorry, Minerva,"

"No need Luna...if you can let them feel my story as well, please, do."

Luna looked to her two friends, "You trust me, right?" and she felt that they both did before they'd even nodded, "Okay I'll do my best to control how much you feel but let me know if it becomes too much." She looked back to Minerva, and smiling, waited for her to continue.

"There is a theory that most Empaths are only activated when they have suffered a very devastating loss. Even before a death all Empaths have some sensitivity and choose isolation, never understanding their discomfort around too many it is when an Empath attends a funeral or other place of mourning that their true Empathic ability is revealed. Unless that happens they may live their entire lives never knowing what they are and never having anyone die around them because they chose the safety of isolation." She paused and gathered herself, " It was late in our last year when both of Radha's parents were murdered by followers of you-know-who. When she came back to school from attending their funeral, she had changed, only we didn't realize it at the time."

"For our entire time at the school we chose to eat when the common room was empty and avoided crowds at all times. She thought, the overwhelming grief she had felt at her parents funeral, was normal." She paused before continuing, "After we graduated I got a job at the Ministry and we shared an isolated cottage in the Ireland, near where she had grown up. She stayed home as I made enough gold to provide for the both of us...mine was the only company she could bear."

She pointed her wand at the teapot and it quickly began to steam, they watched as the tea poured itself into four cups and then come to rest in front of each of them. Minerva sweetened her tea and add a touch of cream, "I'll understand if you'd rather stay holding hands, but I'm rather parched."

Luna looked to her two friends who both shook their heads to indicate they weren't letting her hands go. "Please Minerva...when you're ready..." Luna closed her eyes and gently sent a wave of calm, which included the love her friends all felt for each other, towards Minerva.

"Thank you Luna..." She smiled, "I needed that, I think, to finish my story."

"You're welcome, Minerva..."

"I was halfway through my second year at the Ministry and was pressured into attending a private function for a high-ranking Foreign Ministry official on Christmas Eve." She took a deep breath, "I asked Radha to go with me...I had a special evening planned after the party...I was going to propose." She sighed.

Luna felt a gentle wave of sadness radiating from Minerva as she watched her angrily wipe away a tear.

When Minerva finally found the courage to speak her voice was still shaky, "So I convinced her to go to the party with me and promised we wouldn't stay long. She tried to back out the day of the party, and we argued horribly...she projected her anger at me and was feeling mine at the same time. I left for the party saying I was gone for good." She wiped away more tears before continuing, "A couple of hours into the party I had calmed down and was speaking to a women from Greece, when Radha appeared at my side. She took me aside and explained that she was sorry, and that she had to come see me, even if it meant being somewhere she didn't want to be."

She took another steadying breath to calm herself before she continued, "When we returned to the party she took my hand. I think she sensed my nerves at what I had planned later that night, unfortunately she didn't realize that, as the woman from Greece had just walked by." She paused at the look on the girls faces, "She grew jealous, then angry and before I knew what was happening we were arguing in the middle of room with about hundred people or more."

Minerva put her tea back on the table and picked up the necklace, her hands shaking slightly. Looking down at it she continued very softly, "She began to project her anger to those all around us...fights broke out...at the end there were no more than twenty very sad, very confused people left...and us." The girls watched as tears dripped into her lap, "She never spoke again."

"When the aurors arrived an Empath was among them, he sensed her and knew what must have happened. I took her home, he seemed to think it was best." She shook her head sadly, "He told me he'd send a package in a couple of days that might help her but..."

Luna suddenly let her hands friends hands go, and rushed to grab Minerva's hands instead.

As Minerva felt Luna's hands grab hers she understood that the young girl was trying to help and so she let her. As waves of calm and love coursed through her she found the courage to finish her story.

"I think she came to realise what had happened, what she had caused, and couldn't bear the guilt...I had just received the necklace and went to her room to give it to her but..."

"She had taken her own life?" Luna finished for her, when her courage finally faded.

She nodded and began to sob uncontrollably.

Luna looked quickly to her two friends and hissed,"Help me...I need you to help me, help her." They seemed to understand what she meant as Hermione took one of Minerva's hands in one hand and Luna's in the other while Ginny did the same on the other side. Luna closed her eyes and focused on channeling all the love that she and her friends could muster and projected it towards the sobbing woman.

Her reaction was immediate. She looked up in surprise not having noticed that Ginny and Hermione had even moved from the couch. She squeezed Ginny and Hermione's hand, then let them go.

They looked at her uncertainly a moment, "I feel much, thanks to you three...please, sit." She said quietly. She watched the girls resume their places on the couch and then hold hands again.

"Luna," she said awed, "I have never witnessed someone do what you just did. I knew on Halloween that you were powerful but I had no idea...just how _remarkable_ you are."

She paused for a moment while she let her story sink in and studied the girls. "Do you understand why I chose to tell you this extremely personal story?"

"Because you wanted me to know what I'm capable of? What could go wrong if I can't control what I project?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes...and I wanted you to know just how lucky you are to have both Ginny and Hermione as your friends. They not only saved you, but they possibly saved many innocent lives as well, when you were able to laugh in the Great Hall."

"I'm sorry, Minerva, about Radha..." Ginny said very quietly.

"Luna, you have taught me something tonight." She paused at the look of surprise on the girls' faces. "How even the worst of tragedies can have something good come from it. After I lost Radha, I spent all of my free time, to learn all that I could about Empaths. And I sought to make the necklace, that I'd never had the chance to give Radha, as powerful as I could in hopes that no one would ever have to suffer the way she did again. It's because of Radha that I'm able to help you now...I guess it takes longer to find some silver linings than others." She said, smiling sadly.

"Thank you Minerva...for telling me, telling us your story...I know how hard it was for you."

"I know you do Luna," She paused and looked at the sad faces of the girls in front of her, "Thank you all for listening. I haven't spoken about this in many years...I trust it goes without saying..."

"Minerva," Hermione spoke as she let Luna's hand go and walked over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder before she continued, "we wouldn't dream of telling a soul." And then leaned over and hugged her. Ginny and Luna rushed to do the same as Hermione pulled her to stand.

Minerva leaned down and kissed each of them on the head as she gently pushed them away. "Thank you," she said quietly.

They as they still stood around her when she said. "It is quite late...Luna would I be correct in assuming you would like to be with your friends tonight?"

"Thank you, Minerva..." Hermione answered for her.

She motioned them aside and, with a few sweeps of her wand the couch, chair and table disappeared and a large comfortable bed materialised. "I will come wake you an hour before breakfast."

"Minerva," Luna said as she walked over to her, and taking her hand she said quietly, "You know it wasn't your fault...you couldn't have possibly known." Luna then hugged her tightly, "Thank you, for tonight, for the necklace..."

"You remind me a little of her, you know?" She said as she gently pushed Luna away and looked down at her face, "Sleep well, you three...I'll see you in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21-New Friends

After the Professor pointed out a washroom behind a hidden door in her office, the three girls watched as the Professor left the room and wordlessly formed their circle.

Once their bracelets were glowing brightly and Luna had opened her eyes again. Hermione quietly asked, "Will she be alright, Minerva, I mean?"

"She will...I have a feeling she's gone to visit her cottage in Ireland."

"You were amazing tonight, Luna..." Hermione said quietly, awe in her voice.

"_We_ were amazing," Luna corrected, "I couldn't have done anything that I did tonight without your help..."

"You're talking about mine and Hermione's magical connection, aren't you?"

Luna looked in shock at Ginny, "You told her!" she snapped and tried to pull her hands away from both of them, "I thought we agreed to tell her together."

Both her friends held fast to her though until she calmed somewhat, "Luna, I know you're angry...I haven't explained everything...just a little bit."

Hermione confirmed her story, "She said she wanted to wait for you..."

Luna looked back and forth between her friends and then sighed, "Hermione, I know you have questions...but honestly, I'm exhausted...we all are."

Hermione nodded, "That was intense...it was almost as if I was there with her."

Luna replied quietly, "And you only felt a part of it..."

Ginny and Hermione moved to enfold Luna in a three way hug.

Hermione leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Luna's head and asked her quietly, "Are you okay, Luna?"

Luna sighed and relaxed in their arms, "I'll be okay...I just need to rest and, "She said as she gently pulled herself from their hug, "I need to put that necklace back on..."

After she had put it back on she looked to her friends and explained, "I just need to be alone with my emotions for a bit and a good night's sleep," She looked over to the bed and smiled, "She even gave us pajamas, look..."

Sure enough, on top of the bed, lay three pair of comfy looking pajamas. Luna went to change first, leaving Hermione and Ginny sitting on the bed holding hands, "I can't believe she did this for us...letting us stay together tonight."

"I think Luna let her feel what she wanted...and that we wanted to stay with her." Ginny replied.

"It was wild how they seemed to speak in a short hand...I think if Luna hadn't let us in on Minerva's emotions, I would have been lost half the time."

"Is it just me, or was it really weird, calling her 'Minerva' ?" Ginny asked.

"At first, yes, but after what we just shared with her, would've felt wrong to call her anything else..."

Ginny nodded as Luna returned, "You go ahead, Gin." Hermione said.

Luna took Ginny's place beside Hermione and reached for her hand, "I'm sorry I got angry when I thought Ginny had told you..."

"It's okay, Luna..."

"No...it's not...you have a right to know what's going on...or at least what we think is going on."

"Tonight is not the night...we'll talk on the weekend. Okay?"

"Thank you, Hermione..."

"You know Luna, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Minerva the same again..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Because she wanted to marry a woman?" Luna asked curiously.

"No...I've never seen an adult treat us the way that she did...like equals, like adults...and the story she told?"

Luna nodded her head, "She's spent a lot of time with Empaths...that's why we were able to talk the way we did..."

"It took me awhile to realize what was going on." Hermione had wanted to say more but left for the washroom when Ginny returned.

"What were you two talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Minerva." Luna answered simply.

"Luna?" Ginny asked quietly, "You were able to do what you can because of us, me and Hermione I mean, weren't you?"

Luna smiled, "Yes...even the ward around this room is strengthened by you two being here." She squeezed Ginny hand, "Let's get into bed..."

As they climbed under the covers Ginny asked, "Why couldn't she see the bracelets though? I mean, I had to push mine under my sleeve. It was so bright it was bugging me," She showed Luna her forearm when the indentation where the bracelet had been, could still be seen.

Hermione walked up and laughed, "You too?" She asked showing her a similar indentation on her own her arm, "How could she not notice?"

"I think," Luna said as she and Ginny laid down, "that maybe we're the only ones that can see it...now that I come to think about it...I've never see anyone notice..." she trailed off as she laid her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny automatically began rubbing her back and then motioned for Hermione to join them.

But Hermione hesitated, "Luna...where would you like me to sleep?" At Luna's bemused expression she explained, "We can both hold you if you like?"

Luna thought a moment and then replied, "Thank you, Hermione, but I think it best you sleep on Ginny's other side...I tend to roll over in the night."

As Ginny waited for Hermione to join them she whispered to Luna, "Thank you," and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione lay her head gently on Ginny's shoulder and felt her arm draw her close. Ginny turned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow night when she wouldn't have an excuse to fall asleep with Hermione in her arms.

Ginny felt Hermione reach across her to hold onto some part of Luna, "You both know I love you, right?" Hermione said quietly.

Luna squeezed her hand and replied, "We love you too, Hermione."

…

Luna fell asleep first and rolled away from Ginny. Hermione propped herself up an elbow so she could look at Ginny, "Can't sleep?"

Ginny gently pulled her arm out from under Luna's head and turned on her side to face Hermione, "I can't get it out of my head..."

Hermione lay down and then gently reached to wipe a tear from Ginny's face, "How close we came to losing her?" Ginny nodded, "I know...even before I knew the whole story...that's all I could think about...all holidays..."

Ginny reached over and wiped the tears from Hermione's face. She moved her hand to the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her head to her chest. She placed her top leg on top of Hermione and drew her even closer. She knew she'd done the right thing when she felt Hermione reposition her leg between her own and draw her in even closer as her arm wrapped around her back.

She felt Hermione sigh as she started to rub her back. "Gin?" She asked as she looked up to her, "Are you going to be okay without your Dreamcatcher?"

Ginny was momentarily caught off guard as Hermione's lips were dangerously close to her own. The she thought ruefully as she gently guided Hermione's head back to her chest, "Like I'm going to sleep with you in my arms like this."

"I'll be okay..." she said softly, "As long as you're here."

"I'm going to miss you when I have to sleep alone again," Hermione sighed.

Ginny had almost laughed before she answered, "Me too...I haven't slept alone since the holidays started...it's going to feel weird." She felt Luna curl up behind her back to back, "I guess we're stuck like this, unless you'd rather face the other way?" She said, half hoping she would and half hoping she wouldn't.

As much as she liked holding Hermione this way, with such a level of intimacy, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hide what she was feeling.

She felt Hermione pull her closer and then breath in deeply, "I'm okay like this, for now, if you are." She said with a sigh.

"Nope," Ginny thought, "Not sleeping tonight."

Hermione lay in Ginny's arms, thinking of her mentor's story. She wondered again if she'd ever be able to look at her Professor ever again in the same light. Minerva McGonagall was always the picture of composure and tonight, she had let her guard down around the three girls and treated like them were equals.

Luna's display of her powers amazed her. She had done some reading on Empath's and knew that Minerva was right about the extent of her abilities. It had been strange, feeling someone else's emotions, and she wondered how Luna had managed to deal with it all this time. Her feeling of love and admiration grew for Luna. She felt extremely proud to be able to call her her friend.

Sighing deeply she whispered to Ginny, "I'm going to turn around now. As comfortable as I am I don't think I can fall asleep like this," She looked up at Ginny, "Will you still hold me though?"

Ginny nodded and, as they untangled their limbs, she thought she never wanted to let her go.

Once Hermione had turned her back to Ginny and lay her head on her arm, she reached for Ginny's hand and pulled it to her chest. Sighing she said softly with wonder, "Why does this feel so good? You holding me, I mean?"

Ginny pulled her closer and thought, "If you don't yet, my love, then I'm certainly not ready to tell you." She felt the familiar tugging around her heart and wondered if Hermione felt it as well. She felt Hermione fall asleep a short while later.

She had just drifted off to sleep herself, when she felt Luna shaking behind her. She knew Luna's nightmares well and pulled herself away from Hermione gently to comfort her.

She pulled Luna gently onto her back and shook her gently until her eyes opened. When they did they were full of fear and sadness. And then she began to cry uncontrollably. Without thinking she took Luna's necklace from her neck and laid her hand over Luna's heart as she tried to project all the love she had for her.

Luna's hand had came up to hold GInny's when Ginny felt Hermione moving behind her. She looked back to see Hermione's fear and concern. "Calm yourself...then you can touch her, okay."

Hermione nodded and then, pulling herself closely behind her, placed her hand on top of Luna's hand which still held Ginny's. They could feel her fear and sadness and both sought to make her her know she was safe.

Gradually Luna's breathing slowed and she opened her eyes. Ginny pulled her hand away from her friends and reached up to gently wipe away Luna's tears. "Are you okay, Looney?"

"I had a nightmare..." She said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it, Luna?" Hermione asked softly.

Luna nodded, "But could you get me a glass of water?"

Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom to find one.

"_Are _you okay, Looney?" When she nodded she wasn't convinced, "you haven't had one that bad in a long time, have you?'

"No," she answered and sat up to take the water from Hermione, "I think I'm a little over-sensitive at the moment," she took a sip of water before continuing, "I think Minerva expected this...that's why she let us stay together tonight."

She sat the water down in her lap and staring at it continued, "I dreamt about what would have happened if you two hadn't showed up when you did...on Halloween, I mean." She said softly as she roughly wiped away at her new tears.

Ginny moved quickly to sit behind Luna and enveloped her in her arms. Hermione then moved next and hugged both girls. Hermione pulled herself away and gently took Luna's face in her hands so that she made her look at her, "We're never going to let that happen to you...understood?"

Luna swallowed hard and nodded. Hermione leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're not Radha, Luna...what you're able to do...now that you know what's possible...you'll be okay, Luna."

Hermione wasn't sure she'd gotten her point across until she saw Luna smile. "I know Hermione but what if..."

Ginny interrupted her as she squeezed her tight, "You can't live you life afraid of 'what if?', Looney."

Hermione smiled, "You even managed a smile out of Snape...that's what you need to remember."

Luna laughed a little and Hermione finally let her face go and sat back down beside her, taking Luna's hand as she did. "Really?" She asked Hermione.

"Yeah," she replied smiling at the memory, "I looked around when everyone started laughing. Even most of the Slytherin's were trying not to laugh or smile."

Luna smiled sadly, "I know you're both right...it's just..."

"Scary?" Ginny finished.

Luna nodded and looked back down to her hands.

"You have us Luna...we're not going anywhere...got it?" Hermione said.

Luna relaxed and leaned back into Ginny.

"You want your necklace back?" Ginny asked.

Luna hand went to her chest where it normally lay, "I don't even remember taking it off..." She said quietly as Ginny handed it to her.

As she looked down sadly at it, Ginny said softly, "I knew I couldn't help you if you had it on..." Placing a kiss to Luna's temple she said, "I did the right thing, right?"

"You did exactly the right thing, Gin, thank you." She replied as she placed the necklace back around her neck and sighed. She handed her glass of water to Hermione, "I'm so tired...shall we try to sleep again?" She asked as she turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny nodded and then, never letting go of Luna, she guided her to sleep in front of her in her arms.

Hermione placed the glass on the floor and then, before curling up behind Ginny to take her into her arms again, she leaned over Ginny and placed a kiss on Luna's temple and then did the same to Ginny.

"We'll all be fine, as long as we stick together," Hermione thought as she reached across Ginny, feeling for Luna, and pulled both girls close.

…

Hermione woke first the next morning to find herself wrapped in Ginny's arms. She gently pulled herself away until she lay on her back, Ginny's arm still under neck, and looked up at the ceiling. If you had told her at the beginning of term that she would find herself waking up in Ginny's arms, on a bed in Professor McGonagall's office...she wouldn't have believed you.

And yet, there she was. She turned on her side to look at Ginny to find her already awake and looking at her. "Did you sleep?" She asked Ginny quietly.

"Yeah...you?"

"I always seem to sleep well when you're holding me," Hermione replied and blushed.

Ginny reached out her hand and brushed the hair out of Hermione's eyes. Ginny had slept, but not very much. All night she'd just enter a dream only to wake again. She knew part of it was the physical closeness of Hermione but it was also the worry she was feeling for Luna.

She felt Luna stir behind her and then curl up behind her and pulled her in close.

"Good morning to you too, Luna..." Ginny said and she feel her friend laugh behind her.

Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh my god...we slept in...it's ten already..."

There was a soft knock on the door and the three girls looked to see Professor McGonagall come in. The teacher watched as the three girls sat up and rubbed their eyes, Hermione looking very worried.

"Hermione...you can relax...I spoke to all your Professors for the day..."

"But Professor..." Hermione interrupted.

"Please, Hermione...all three of you actually...when we're in private, please, call me Minerva. As far as I'm concerned, after what we shared last night...I think you've earned the right to call me by my first name."

Luna got off the bed and went to stand in front of Minerva. She looked down and reached for her hands. Pleased when she felt the older witch take them and looked up to her, "You went to your cottage, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I haven't been back in many years...after telling you my story last night...I guess I needed to feel close to Radha." She replied softly.

Luna looked at her two friends where they still sat on the bed, forever grateful that they were in her life.

"And how are you Luna?"

"I'm..."

"Raw?" Minerva replied.

Luna nodded, "I thought you may be...that is why I thought it best to arrange for the three of you to have the day off."

Luna smiled up at her and then, letting her hands go, turned to Hermione. "I'll be okay Hermione, if you want to go to class...I'd understand," She could see Hermione was about to object, but she stopped her, "...besides which, no offense, I'd really just like to spend some time with Ginny, if that's okay?"

Hermione hesitated. As much as she would like to spend the day with her two friends, she had a feeling they wanted to talk without her around, and she dreaded to think how much work she would have to do if she skipped any more classes that day.

"How about this," she offered, "I'll go back to class after lunch."

Luna had a feeling that Hermione really didn't want to leave them and so relented and nodded her head. She wondered if maybe Hermione was feeling jealous.

Minerva walked over and, with a wave of her wand, breakfast appeared on the bed in front of them. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish...I will see you all later." Minerva said and went to leave.

"Minerva?" Luna said just loud enough to get her attention, "If you don't have to be anywhere for awhile...I'd like it if you can join us for awhile?"

She only nodded and walked to sit on the edge of the bed.

Luna went to join her friends, surprised to find herself considering Minerva as a friend, and sat on the bed between Hermione and Luna. She closed her eyes and took off her necklace and let the emotions wash over her. She reached for friends hands and then let Minerva know just how much she had now come to mean to all three girls.

When Luna opened her eyes she immediately sought to look into Minerva's eyes.

Minerva smiled and felt the tears run down her cheeks. She looked at Luna and nodded. Luna let her friends feel the full impact of Minerva's love and respect for them.

When she again opened her eyes she looked at each the girls who still held her hands to find them both smiling with tears running down their faces. "Sorry," Luna said quietly, "I should have warned you, but I wanted you all to feel what I feel in this room right now."

She let her friends' hands go and reached for Minerva's. Once they were holdings hands, Luna said quietly. "I've let you feel what I feel but some things still need to be said...what you've done for me, Minerva, all that you hope to do for me...I can't tell you how much it means to me," She let her feelings, and only her feelings, wash over Minerva.

She opened her eyes when she felt Minerva let her hands go and then reached to envelop her in a hug. "Luna?" She said quietly after placing a kiss on the top of her head and pulling away from the hug so she could look in her eyes, "No matter how..._unusua_l..this friendship may be, I am proud to consider you, all three of you, as my friends."

Ginny and Hermione moved and soon all three girls were hugging their new friend. When they had parted she continued, "Now, shall we eat? Unlike you, I do have a classes to attend to today."


	22. Chapter 22- The Benefits of Friendship

The three girls and the older witch ate in silence, all four of them marveling at this new friendship.

When Hermione went to get changed to attend her afternoon classes, Minerva looked at Luna and Ginny. "Would you two like to spend the day here, or...?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, both were thinking the same thing, "As our friend Minerva, there's something we'd like to tell but," Ginny smiled sheepishly, "as our Professor, you may not want to know."

"Ah," Minerva said, "You've found the Room of Requirement..." She smiled sadly.

Luna and Ginny looked at Hermione as she returned from changing and then back at Minerva. At the look of shock on their faces, she explained, "We found it in our second year...quite by accident..." She looked at her young friends, "So that's where you three have been disappearing every Saturday?"

They nodded, "What did you and Radha use the Room for?" Hermione asked curious.

Minerva blushed before replying carefully, "Hermione, sometimes even between close friends such as ourselves, some things need to remain...private..." And she gave Luna and Ginny a significant look and then looked at Hermione again. "May I walk you to class, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, girls...I know how the Room doesn't do food...if ever you need nourishment I want you to feel free to call, Cara!"

With a crack a small house elf appeared. From what Harry had told her of Dobby and who owned him, she was surprised that Minerva would own a house elf. But as she looked at the elf she saw that elf looked at Minerva with love and respect.

"Yes, Minerva...how can I help?"

"Girls...I would like you to meet Cara..." The three girls smiled, "Cara the blonde is Luna, the red head Ginny, and the last, Hermione. These are my friends," She finished kindly.

"Good day to you, friends of Minerva."

"Hello," all three girls answered.

"Cara came with my cottage in Ireland...when I came to stay at Hogwarts, I brought her with me...she mostly stays happy and busy down in the kitchen with the Hogwarts' elves." She explained, trying to ease the frown on Hermione's face.

She turned to Cara, "Cara...I would like you to help my friends should they call you...can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Minerva."

"Thank you, Cara..." Hermione said.

"No need to thank me, Miss...any friend of Minerva is a friend of mine, it is my pleasure to help." The little elf smiled broadly at them.

"Thank you, Cara...you may go."

The little elf nodded and with another crack, disappeared, Minerva watching the spot sadly.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked tentatively, and waited until the older witch faced her, "She's not like most house elves, is she?"

"She was treated differently than most, the owners before us treated her as part of the family...Radha and I did the same..."

Hermione smiled and understood. The little elf reminded her of her Radha.

"Well Hermione, if you do intend to attend your afternoon classes, we should be going...would you mind if I walked with you?"

"I'd like that, Minerva." She replied as she grabbed her backpack and walked over to join her.

"Luna, when you open the Room, make sure you include Cara."

Ginny and Luna got of the bed and all four hugged, "Thank you, Minerva, for...well everything." Luna said as the other two girls nodded and then added, "Please, Minerva, don't tell my father, about my ability I mean."

Minerva knew of Luna's father and thought she understood her concern, "You're afraid what he might do with the information?" Luna nodded, "Only myself, and Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick know for sure what you are. And I assure you I will not let them know how gifted you are until you're ready to do so yourself. Same with your father."

"Thank you, Minerva, I appreciate it." Luna replied.

"You are most welcome," Minerva turned to Hermione, "Shall we?"

"I'll meet you guys for dinner in the Room? Hermione asked the two girls and when they nodded, she turned to Minerva and asked, "Would you like to join us?"

"I..." Minerva stammered

"Minerva," Luna said, "We'll understand if you don't want to...I'm sure the Room brings back memories for you...

Minerva blushed before responding, "It does indeed Luna, good memories..." She smiled, "Maybe in time I will join you for a meal...but not tonight. Thank you for the offer..."

…

Hermione and Minerva walked in silence for a little while when Minerva stopped the young witch with a hand on her shoulder. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering Hermione and tried to ease her mind.

"Hermione?" She waited until the girl looked up at her, "You mustn't feel left out when Ginny and Luna want to be alone together. They've known each other a long time..."

"I know, Minerva..."

"No, I don't think you do." She looked at her kindly, "They care about you a great deal. But sometimes, when you're in a friendship such as ours, there are things you can tell one friend in the group that you can't tell another."

Hermione thought over Minerva's words a moment then asked, "In other words...there are things Ginny only feels comfortable telling Luna that she can't tell me?"

Minerva smiled and nodded, "And if you ever need to talk about something you're not comfortable sharing with them...you can come to me if you like," she replied kindly then, assuming her usual persona said, "Now, Miss Granger, I think you have a class to attend." Adding a wink.

"Of course, Professor, thank you."

…

After Ginny and Luna had watched their friends leave, Luna turned and smiling said, "Shall we get dressed and head off to the Room?"

Ginny nodded, "How weird is it that Minerva already knew about the Room?"

"I'm not surprised, Gin...she knows you've been disappearing every Saturday and she probably already suspected that we were using it."

"I suppose..."

After they had finished changing and Luna had put her necklace back on, they walked to the Room. Luna opened it, remembering to add that MInerva and Cara were allowed to enter.

Together the entered the same room they had been using and went to sit on the bed. Luna took her necklace off right away and smiled as she felt GInny's emotions.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Luna said.

"Thank you...but...what are talking about?"

"Last night...when you woke me from my nightmare?" Ginny nodded and thought she knew what Luna meant, but was surprised when she explained, "I could feel what having Hermione so close to you was doing to you...even with all the love and support you were sending me. I'm impressed you're able to control to control yourself..."

Ginny started laughing, "Oh, Looney...you don't know the half of it!"

"Am I about to find out out what happened yesterday morning?"

Ginny grinned and nodded, "I was having this really lovely dream about Hermione. We were very, uh, intimate..." Ginny stammered, suddenly embarrassed.

Luna could tell what Ginny had been dreaming from what she could sense, "And she woke you in the middle of it?" She asked, laughing.

"More like the end of it...if you know what I mean," Ginny said blushing furiously, "She woke me because I was shaking and sweating...Oh, Looney, I almost laughed out loud when I saw the look on her face, she was terrified..."

"That's...too...funny..." Luna managed to get out as she was giggling so hard.

"Oh...but it gets better," Luna shook her head, "Oh, but, yes...so I go to take a shower and I start thinking about the dream I was having and..."

"You didn't!?"

"How do you know what I'm thinking? I know you can read my emotions but, seriously Looney, sometimes I think you're reading my mind."

Luna resumed her normal breathing after laughing so hard before explaining, "I can't read your thoughts, Gin...I can feel your emotions and then I can usually figure out what you're thinking given the context...but please, finish your story."

"Where was I?"

"The shower..." Luna provided and watched her friend blush.

"So, when I was done, I go back to my room and find Hermione sitting on my bed."

"NO!" Ginny nodded, "Did she hear you?"

"No...but then she asks me if she can ask me a personal question...I swear I couldn't breath."

"What did she ask you?"

"Of all things, whether I heard anything when that Dementor came into the compartment on the train..." Ginny replied, going silent.

Luna considered her friend a moment before asking, "Did you? Hear anything I mean?"

Ginny nodded. "I told her too...I heard Tom's voice telling me that everyone would hate me when they found out the truth...that Hermione would hate me."

"She could never hate you, Gin, you know that right?"

"I know..." She answered in a small voice, filled with doubt.

"No, I don't think you do...Gin, I kept feeling jealousy from her...all last night and this morning."

"You mean like this morning when you said you wanted to spend time alone with me?"

"Yes...but last night, every time you showed me affection she felt jealous...she doesn't understand it, mind, but then it would ebb whenever you'd show her the same kind of affection."

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know how long I can keep doing this...having her in arms and not doing what I want to do..."

Luna eyed her friend, a mischievous smile on her face, "I see a lot of long showers in your future..."

They both burst out laughing.

Once they had stopped long enough to speak again, "You know, Gin, you should write these stories down...I'm sure you two would get a good laugh about this in the future." Luna said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking something along the same lines when it happened...I think I've finally found something to write in those diaries Dumbledore gave me..."

They sat quietly for a moment when Luna said quietly, "I feel bad, you know..that Minerva thinks everything I did last night was on my own."

"I don't know, Looney...even with the power boost from me and Hermione, I don't think you'd be able to do that if you weren't capable of it in the first place."

"I suppose that's true..."

"It was amazing to watch...the way you two could speak without words..."

"Like I said...it's simply a matter of figuring out what the emotions mean within the context of what's being said or is happening...Minerva and I were able to communicate that way mostly because of her experience with Empaths over the years." She looked at Ginny, "You and I do it all the time because we know each other so well."

"I'm surprised she told us Radha was her girlfriend," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I'm not," at Ginny's bemused expression she explained, "When I let Minerva feel what we were feeling...she must of recognized the feelings you and Hermione have for each other...her including that part of the story was her way of telling us we can talk to her about it if we want." Ginny nodded and smiled, "But, I suspect she assume it's me and you..."

"Why do you say that?"

"You and I have known each other longer but and we're the same age. Then again, she did see you curled up with Hermione on Halloween."

"Oh God! I hadn't thought of that!" Ginny said, blushing deeply.

"So Gin...exactly how much did you tell Hermione about your connection?"

"She feels the same thing in her hand...I told her we think it's our magic recognizing each other and we're stronger together. That we think that's how and why the bracelets connected...She wondered if that's why the first walk without her here worked...that we somehow store up some of her power when she held me that morning."

"That is a theory...but you do realise you pretty much told her everything, don't you?" Luna said, "Why did you, anyway?"

"She was saying that when we left it felt like we took a piece of us with her...she didn't feel whole again until she hugged me once we came here, to the Room, I mean. It seemed a good way to explain it without telling her, outright, the real reason she was missing me." Ginny said quietly.

"You know...you may be right..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Now that your magic recognizes each other, she felt the absence of it when you were gone. Once she hugged you and you reconnected, she felt whole again."

"And you're sure that isn't the only reason she likes me holding her? Because she's getting a power charge or something?" Ginny asked with a touch of anger.

"No, Gin...it isn't the only reason, but it's the only one she can understand right now." She studied her friend a moment, "You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

Ginny shook her head ruefully, "I kept waking myself when I started to dream..."

"I wonder if it was because you didn't have your Dreamcatcher with you..."

"No...it was because Hermione was so close...and because I was worried about you."

"Why don't you take a nap until Hermione joins us later?"

"Okay...what are you going to do?"

"Hold you till you fall asleep and then do some thinking..."

"I'd like that Looney but," Ginny said interrupting her as she looked to the Gryffindor couch and the blanket that still lay there, "I think I'm just going to curl up on the couch..."

"I understand, Gin...have a good nap, okay?"

"Looney?" She waited for her friend to look her way, "How the hell am I going to sleep alone tonight?"

"I don't know Gin...long shower before bed?" She teased

Ginny blushed then replied, "Not a bad idea..."

"And I seem to remember Hermione saying something about missing you tonight too?"

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it...I fell asleep after she did, both times. It was really hard not to laugh at some of things she said..."

"I know, right?" Ginny answered as she lay down on the couch and pulling the blanket over her,.

Luna went to sit with her and Ginny rolled onto her side it make room. Luna reached over and moved some hair off of Ginny's face. "You be okay on your own for a bit?"

"I guess...why?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"I just want to run to my room...I want to show Hermione the auras," at Ginny's questioning look, she explained, "My painting? I think it's a good way to explain why she feels so good around you without revealing her, or your, ulterior motives..." When she saw that Ginny was still not getting it, she said with a sigh, "She'll think she want's to be held because of the attraction her power has to yours...not that she's attracted to you in other ways..."

"Oh..."

"I want her to realise it's out of her control...I think if I show her your auras merging...that's what she'll think." Feeling her friend's sadness she finished, "She'll eventually realise neither attraction is in her control."

Luna leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple, "Try to get some sleep...I won't be gone long."

Ginny watched as her friend walked over to the bed to grab her necklace and put it on, "Luna?" she said quietly and waited for her to face her, "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Luna smiled and ran over to hug Ginny, "Nor me, you...we're never going to find out, Gin, you're stuck with me."

"Good."

Luna watched as her friend lay down and close her eyes. As she watched her fall asleep she wondered if there would come a day when her best friend would leave her. One day, when she and Hermione were finally together, would they forget about her?

She shook her head and smiled. "We'll always be there for each other...all four of us..."

Sighing she finally stood and went to leave the Room when she realised, the three girls had something else they needed to tell their new friend. About Hermione and Ginny's connection and how it had amplified her powers. She felt guilty that Minerva thinks it's all her doing. What if Ginny is right though? What if I am really that powerful and I'll eventually be able to do that by myself?

…

When Hermione entered her class the Professor merely nodded in her direction as she sat down. She wondered what Minerva had told them and realised that maybe there was another silver lining...having the Deputy Headmistress as your friend had it have it's advantages, right? Like still getting to use the Room and having someone to bring them food, for example.

She spent the rest of the day trying to concentrate on whichever class she was in but found herself counting the minutes until she could rejoin her friends, instead. At the end of her last class of the day the Professor held her back a moment, told her that he was glad she was feeling better, and gave her the homework she'd missed in her morning classes.

She left the classroom and quickly went to join the girls in the Room. As she walked up to it she didn't even need to ask it to open as the door began to form in front of her.

When she entered she found Luna sitting on the bed and Ginny napping on the couch. Ginny looked as though she was sound asleep so she joined Luna on the bed.

"How long has she been asleep?" She said, motioning with her head in Ginny's direction.

"A few hours...I don't think she went back to sleep after my nightmare." Luna explained.

"So what did you do all day if she was asleep?"

Before Luna answered she reached out to Ginny's emotions to see if she was dreaming and whether or not Hermione would be interrupting anything if she woke her, but all she felt was peace and happiness.

"Just thinking mostly...you want to go wake her...I'd rather she not wake when I call for food."

Hermione smiled and went to sit next to Ginny on the couch. As she watched her sleep a moment she thought how much younger she looked. So innocent. So happy in whatever she was dreaming that she was actually smiling.

She gently reached out and shook Ginny until she woke.

"Hey...when did you get here?" Ginny asked as she sleepily opened her eyes and then curled around Hermione's sitting body.

Hermione reached over and gently rubbed her back while she answered, "Just a few minutes...have a good nap?"

Ginny nodded but wanted to say it would have been better if Hermione had been with her.

Ginny looked up as Luna walked over, "Hungry?" she asked.

When Hermione and Ginny, who was trying to sit up, nodded she called, "Cara?"

And with a crack the little elf arrived, "Yes, Miss Luna? How can I help you tonight?"

"Could you bring us some dinner, please? Whatever they're having in the Great Hall is fine..." Luna answered.

"Certainly Miss...but you have no where to eat?"

Luna closed her eyes and asked the room to provide a table with four chairs. When it materialized in front of them the little elf's eyes widened, but, with a snap of her fingers, the table was soon laden with food and drink.

"Thank you, Cara."

The elf smiled and nodded so her ears flapped. Then snapping her fingers, she disappeared.

"You know," Ginny said thoughtfully as they went to sit at the table, "I recognize Cara now," at the bemused looks on her friend's faces she explained, "When we left for Holidays, I was running late and I think Minerva sent her to my room to get my trunk."

"Thanks for the table, Room," Hermione said as she sat down, "Uh, Luna? Why four chairs?"

"To honour the friend that isn't ready to join us yet...when she is, her place will be waiting."

Hermione filled three glasses with Butterbeer and handed two to the younger girls, "They don't serve _this_ in the Great Hall," She held up her own mug and said, "To Minerva McGonagall...our newest friend."

Ginny and Luna brought their cups to Hermione's and said together, "Minerva."

They ate in silence for awhile, all still marveling at the events of the night before and the fact they now considered one of the most strictest Professors at Hogwarts, their friend.

When they had finished eating Hermione was the first to break the silence. "So, shall we sit on the bed or the couch?"

"Bed." Luna replied, "C'mon Hermione, there's something I want to show you...I know we said we'd wait until the weekend to explain but..." She didn't get to finish as Hermione stood then held out her hands to her friends.

"Sit beside me on either side, I want to show you something, Hermione"

Once Hermione and Ginny did as they asked she reached for her own memory portrait and activated it. "This is what I remember from that night...watch you and Ginny," She told Hermione.

They all sat and watched Luna's memory as first the bracelets began to glow and then as Hermione and Ginny also began to glow and their auras merged. Luna looked up at Hermione's awestruck face.

"What is that?" Hermione asked softly.

"Every person has an aura...some are brighter than others and I can't see them when I'm wearing my necklace." She paused to let that sink in, "But everything I've read since Halloween? Nothing mentions auras merging like yours do."

"Do? You mean you've seen this again since?" Hermione asked amazed.

"I began seeing auras Halloween night. Remember I said closing my eyes would help?" Hermione nodded, "Well, ever since then I've been looking for it, but that night," She said indicating the portrait in her hands, "was the first time I saw them so clearly and ever since then, when you two are physically close...they grow brighter as you approach each other. And then they merge."

"Why?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well, you know how Ginny told you about the magical connection you two have?" Hermione nodded, "I think the auras are a reflection of your magic recognizing each other and joining. Same thing with the feeling in your hands."

Luna put the painting on the bed and reached for her friends hands. "When we hold hands like this...I can feel it coursing through me along with your emotions." She looked down, again feeling guilty for taking credit for she had done the night before.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned as she had felt Luna's worry.

"Whatever this connection you two have is...it amplifies all of our powers...it's why I was able to do the things I did last night. I feel guilty that Minerva believes it was all me."

Hermione squeezed her hand but before she could reply Ginny spoke up, "I told Luna...I don't think she'd have been able to do what she did, if she wasn't already capable of it,"

"So what you're saying," Hermione asked, "that our connection makes your ability work better?"

Luna nodded then said, "Ginny feels that eventually I'll be able to do all those things without your help. But it's not just me that your connection affects." At Hermione's puzzled look she explained, "The ward Minerva placed around her office? It was strengthened just by you two being there and once we were all three holding hands...it only got stronger once you both knew it was there. I think because you knew it would help me, your powers made it stronger."

"Do you think we can amplify anyone's magic?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure yet...and frankly, I don't think we should share it with anyone until we do." Luna said simply.

Hermione sat quietly for a moment, pondering what Luna had just said. She looked across to Ginny and with her free hand rubbed the spot in her chest where she often felt the tugging, "Gin...when we hug sometimes...do you..."

Ginny looked at her surprised but Luna could feel her worry, "You feel that too?" She asked softly.

Hermione nodded, "Do you guys think that is part of the same thing?"

"We think so," Luna replied.

"And that's why I feel so good the next day when we've slept together?"

"Yeah, Ginny," thought, "Among other reasons..."

"I think so...and I think you were right about it helping Ginny when you weren't here. It's like...when you two are physically close...you almost store up on each other's magic."

"And that's why I felt like a piece of me was missing when you guys were gone..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Exactly...you were feeling, not only Ginny's physical absence, but her magic's absence as well."

Hermione nodded, "We should probably tell Minerva...maybe she can help figure this out..."

"I do want to tell her, Hermione...but for now, I think we should keep this between ourselves until we understand it more." Luna replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose..."

"I suspect we'll know when the time is right." Luna assured her.

"And this, whatever this is, is why your Dreamwalking has been so successful, isn't it?"

"Part of it is the trust Ginny has in me...but yes, most likely." Luna answered.

Hermione nodded. And sat quietly before asking her next question, "Since Ginny is dreaming again...does that mean our Saturdays are a thing of the past?" She asked and Luna could feel her sadness.

Luna smiled, "Oh...I think the three of us still have enough questions about what's going on with us that we'll be experimenting for a while before we get a handle on it..." Luna answered and she felt Hermione's sadness lift as well as Ginny's amusement at her double meaning.

"Luna?" Hermione asked softly, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"I reserve the right to not answer, but yes."

"Fair enough...last night, we both got a idea of what you must feel like all the time...feeling other people's emotions...how do you cope?"

Luna considered Hermione's question before answering, "Well before I knew what I was, I was lucky enough to be around mostly positive emotions and didn't understand that they weren't by own. And now?" She paused as she squeezed her friend's hands, "I'm used to both of your emotions and I'm able to recognize when they're not my own. And when I'm around a lot of people I have the necklace."

"You said you only let us feel a part of it...why?" Hermione asked.

"I'm accustomed to it...you're not... I didn't want to overwhelm you, I needed you two too much."

"Her emotions were that strong?"

"Yes...not only did I have you two powering me and making me more sensitive to it, but the ward she placed meant that all I felt were our emotions...with no one else to distract me..."

Hermione let her hand go so she could hug Luna, "You're stronger than you know, Luna...and I'm not talking about your gift." When she had sat back down and was again holding Luna's hand she said, "I was almost overwhelmed by her sadness...I don't know how you managed to cope with it."

"I had you two...despite her sadness I could always feel your love...it made it, well not easier, but it tempered it a bit, I think. Helped me remember it wasn't my sadness I was feeling, but hers."

"The way you two talked, you and Minera, it was amazing to watch you know. It was almost like you were reading each other minds."

"I said the same thing," Ginny said, "but then Luna pointed out to me that she and I do it all the time. I just hadn't noticed it."

"It's easy with Ginny...I know her so well that I can usually tell what she's thinking by feeling her emotion in context with whatever is going on. With Minerva it was partially putting her emotions into context but also because she's accustomed to Empaths and has probably had similar conversations before." She bumped her shoulder into Hermione's, "Don't worry...I'm getting to understand your emotions too...pretty soon, when the three of us are together? No one will know what we're talking about."

"You know all this is crazy right? The three of us? The bracelets? Your gift? Our magical connection? Our friendship with Minerva?"

Once they had stopped laughing Luna turned to Hermione, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Just one...we have a bit of time before curfew...think we can, um, _power share_ before we go? I'm hoping it'll help me sleep alone tonight..." Hermione said quietly.

Luna felt Ginny's surprise, and almost laughed at Hermione's new euphemism for cuddling. In answer Luna lay back and extended her arms for her friends to join her. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance then each lay their head's on Luna's shoulders. She hugged them close and felt Hermione reach for Ginny's hand over her, "Even with me in the middle Hermione still needs to be touching her..." she thought ruefully.

"Room?" Luna said quietly, "If we fall asleep can you wake us before curfew?"

She looked up and was shocked when a small piece of parchment floated down to land on her chest, "Of course." Was all that was written on it.

**A/N So what do you all think of the new friendship between Minerva and the girls? And, I hope from now on you'll be seeing fewer mistakes as I'm reading through at least twice before posting...hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23-New Routines

The three girls stared at the piece of parchment on Luna's chest. Ginny picked it up and looked it over.

"Thank you, Room?" Ginny said tentatively.

All three sat up quickly as a second, slightly larger, piece of parchment fell to the bed in front of them. They stared at it in amazement as there were not only words already upon it, but more were being added as they watched,

"_You're most welcome, my friends. My name is Rowena. I know you have many questions. As do I. You see, I have never been able to communicate directly with the users of this room, until now. When Luna and Ginny first entered, I knew something special was about to happen. You see, Luna, I have never met an Empath quite as strong as you. I believe whatever connection that Hermione and Ginny have may be making this possible...I only know what you know...I can only provide what these walls contain."_

The three girls sat stunned...until more words appeared:

"_No questions tonight...the more you visit...the more we can talk...by the weekend I hope"_

The words had slowed down and became fainter and fainter until they could barely read the last word.

"No more questions..." Ginny said in awe, "Thanks Rowena but, uh, you just gave us a whole bunch more."

The fire over by the couch suddenly roared merrily for a moment and then the blanket from the couch flew over to them. Luna started to laugh...

Finally noticing her friend's bemused looks she caught her breath and said, "It's a hint. The fire? She was laughing, and the blanket? The longer _we _stay here the stronger _she_ gets. And," she said, as she grabbed the blanket and moved to Ginny's other side, "The closer _you _two are the more power _she _gets."

Hermione and Luna lay their heads on Ginny's shoulder, her arms outstretched. "Doesn't mean we can't talk while we lay here..." Ginny said quietly as she hugged her two friends close.

Hermione reached over for Luna's hand so they could complete the circle.

"Just when you thought our lives weren't crazy enough, right?" Ginny said. She felt her two friends laughing beside her.

"Rowena?" Hermione said as she propped herself up on a elbow so she could see both their faces, "You don't think it's Rowena Ravenclaw...as in, one of the founders of Hogwarts?"

The fire blazed briefly again.

Hermione put her head back down, "Wow", She said softly. They all lie in silence but they weren't sleeping. They were all too lost in their own amazement at what they had just witnessed.

Luna propped herself on a elbow and said, "It's us...it's because of us...I might be a very strong Empath, and she sensed me first, but it was you two that gave her the energy to communicate with us. She's..." Luna paused in her wonder for a moment, "She's been communicating with me all along...that's how she'd give me what I needed, even when you guys weren't here, even before I'd ask for it..."

She paused again, "And it took a lot of energy to do what she did tonight and that's why she's stopped answering."

They all looked to the fire but it had gone out. Hermione looked at her watch, "I wouldn't be so sure of that...we've got fifteen minutes to get back to our common rooms." They all laughed.

They had all sat up and Luna reached for her friends hands. Without question they took them and watched as their bracelets began to again glow brightly. Luna watched her two friends as their auras grew bright and joined. It seemed to pulse slightly, almost like a heartbeat. She closed her eyes and let her friends power course through her.

She sought Hermione's emotions first and felt less confusion with the feeling Luna had come to associate with Ginny. Then she sought Ginny and was pleased to feel that she was just happy. And of course, she felt love. Overwhelming love, from both of them. She melded their emotions and then, squeezing their hands, gave her friends a taste of what she was feeling and opened her eyes to their gasps.

Hermione was the first to regain her ability to speak, "Will I ever get used to that?"

"I figured you could both use the boost to help you sleep tonight." She looked at their bemused faces, "Well...don't you feel really good right now?" They nodded, "Well multiply it by a hundred and that's how you two make me feel...what you just felt was a meld of all three of us. And I don't know about you two...but I'm gonna need that boost just to get my butt up to bed." She said as she let their hands go to stand.

"You coulda warned us, ya know" Ginny said teasing.

"She did," Hermione said as she stretched and stood up, "She squeezed our hands...I didn't know what was happening until it happened but.."

Luna nodded her head and reached for her necklace but Hermione stopped her and reached for her hand again, "Luna..._some_ things can't be put into words..." And Hermione concentrated on just how much pride she had at being able to call Luna her friend. Smiling when Luna got the message and closed her eyes.

Eyes still closed, she smiled. When she opened them again she stood and hugged Hermione.

"Me too, Hermione" She said quietly.

"Um..can someone explain..." Ginny stammered. In answer she reached for Ginny's hand, squeezed,then channeled to her what Hermione had been feeling.

"Oh..." Ginny said and then laughed, "Well...there's a silver lining..."

At the bemused expression on her friends face, Ginny explained, "We can tell each other what we're feeling without speaking...makes things simpler, don't you think?

"We've been doing it all along, silly..." Hermione said and hugged Ginny, "C'mon we'd better go...I don't think our new friend, Minerva, would be pleased if we missed curfew."

"Thank you, Rowena," They said together before leaving.

…

As they walked they made a plan to spend their evenings together in the Room after dinner in the Great Hall. They realised they could skip the Great Hall, but they didn't want to take advantage of Minerva's generosity, and they also figured their absence in the Great Hall wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

They engaged in a three way hug before going their separate ways. Hermione took Ginny's hand as they walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"You know, it occurs to me that you to have known about this," Hermione said as she gave Ginny's hand a squeeze, "for a while, why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny thought for a moment, "Well, mostly because we weren't sure until you told me you feel this," She said squeezing Hermione's hand, "too..."

"Still, you guys seem to have quite a bit figured out..."

"Wait, Hermione?" Ginny said pulling Hermione to a stop.

"We don't have time for this...we'll be late." Ginny nodded and they quickened their pace to Gryffindor Tower, "We'll talk when we get there..."

They entered the common room to find it still crowded and headed for the stairs to the dorms. When they got to Ginny's room she pulled her inside. She knew it would be empty, her dormmates still had a habit of waiting for her to go to bed.

"Gin...I don't think we should..."

"I just want to talk for a minute, okay?" Ginny asked in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

Hermione nodded and let herself be led over to the bed. After they had both sat down, still holding hands, Ginny squeezed her hand and then waited for her to look at her.

"Hermione...Luna and I...we weren't keeping things from you because we didn't want to tell you. Or didn't think you should know." She saw the doubt in Hermione's eyes so continued, "We honestly weren't sure it meant anything until you told me you feel it too. I only found out about the auras myself on the train home."

Hermione looked down at their hands and noticed a thick strand of green running through her bracelet. Sighing, she realized what it meant, "I know you feel differently about Luna than you do me...I understand that Ginny...that you can share things with her that you can't with me." She said softly.

Ginny had also noticed the thick strand of green and, realizing Luna was right, she sought to sooth Hermione. Even if what she had just said, was closer to the truth than she could imagine.

She took a deep breath and said, "I love you both equally, Hermione," Hermione looked at her with disbelief in her eyes, "No, I do." She leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead before she continued, "But the friendship I have with you...it's different from what I have with her. And," She continued, hoping she could make her laugh, " don't even get me started on Minerva." She finished and was pleased when she coaxed a small smile out of her.

"I think I understand what you mean," Hermione said softly, "Like how I value each of our friendships for different reasons but I pretty much feel the same about all of you."

"Yes and, for now, there are some things Luna only feels comfortable sharing with me."

"That part I understand...Luna doesn't really know me and you guys have been together for years."

Ginny was in shock. "Does she think Luna and I are an item? No..." she thought.

Before she could answer, Hermione continued, "It only makes sense that there are things you can talk to her about, that you can't to me...I get it, Gin...it's okay."

"Hermione...it's not even like that...half the time she already knows what I'm thinking for one thing.."

Hermione laughed a little, "Gin...it's okay, really...there are things I'm not ready to talk to you guys about either..."

"We will in time..." Ginny assured her.

"With Luna around, I doubt we'll have much choice..." Hermione joked.

Ginny glanced down at her bracelet, pleased to see the green, although still there, had faded.

She knelt down in front of Hermione and waited until she looked her in the eyes. Taking both of Hermione's hands she said, "I want you to know...you're just as important to me as Luna...in some ways, more, got it?" She said firmly.

Hermione smiled and then leaned down to rest her forehead on Ginny's. "Me too..."

They both glanced at their bracelets and smiled. Hermione placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead and leaned back to look at her. Shaking her head she said, "Do you have any idea how many times I forget you're the younger one here?"

"I wish you'd forget a little more often." Ginny thought. But smiled and then got up to sit beside Hermione again.

"You going to be okay tonight? On your own, I mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm actually looking forward to it a little bit...been awhile since I've had a bed to myself," she bumped her shoulder into Hermione's, "Not that I'd mind if you'd join me." She finished with a small smile.

"I'd like that Gin, I would, but we both need our rest...you especially...I know you didn't get back to sleep after Luna's nightmare." At her questioning look, she explained, "Luna told me, before I woke you."

"No...too worried about Luna, I guess."

"You were amazing you know...how you calmed her down so quick." Hermione said.

"I've been doing it ever since I met her...just didn't know why it worked so well until now."

Hermione nodded then stood, "Hug before I go?"

Ginny didn't reply, just stood up and hugged her. That familiar tugging in her chest again.

Hermione leaned back a little and rubbed her chest, "It's a weird feeling, isn't it?"

"A little." Ginny agreed.

"Do you feel it when you've held me while we're sleeping?"

Ginny nodded.

"Seems to get strong the closer our hearts are to each other..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "You know where I am if you need me, okay?"

Ginny pointed up stairs.

"Well yes, but," and she placed her hand over Ginny's heart, "I'm here too, always." Taking Ginny's hand she placed it on her own chest, "And you're always here."

She nodded and thought, "You have no idea how true that is."

Hermione kissed her forehead and then, hugging her one last time, she left for her own dorm.

Ginny shook her head and then, grabbing her memory portrait as she went, sat on the bed. She watched as it activated and again saw the look on Hermione's face that night. She sighed and said quietly as she gazed at her memory, "You've got to wake up, Hermione. So I can tell you _just _how much I love you."

She smiled, and thought ruefully, maybe she would take a hot shower before bed.

…

The days that followed took on a routine after that night. Each morning, whoever was awake first, would wait for the other on the stairs of their dorm and then together they'd go to meet Luna in the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting together at whichever of their house tables was emptiest.

After breakfast they'd walk as far as the could together until Hermione would have to go to her own class. They would hug and Hermione would watch them go.

They'd each attended their classes, sometimes meeting for lunch, but always meeting for dinner. They would eat quietly and then go up to, as they now called it, visit Rowena.

Hermione and Ginny would usually sit at the table to do homework, while Luna would sit on the bed doing hers. Every so often she would reach out to their emotions...she could feel them all the time if she chose, but she was working on being able to block people's emotions without the aide of the necklace. Often she would try to isolate and identify each emotion she would pick up on. She'd look over to see that they always touched. Even as they worked, they would hold hands or some part of their body would be touching.

They would always save a half hour for "power sharing" before they had to leave for their common rooms. Hermione and Ginny would go and join Luna, laying on either side of her with their heads on her shoulders, and then Hermione would reach for Ginny's hand. Luna had suggested to Ginny the first morning, as they had walked to class, that they lay this way. It was easier for her than being right next to Hermione. Luna had it explained it to Hermione, however, that this way she could feel their powers equally. It was true...but it was more for Ginny's sake.

They'd pull themselves from the bed and then hold hands for the bracelets to connect. Hermione and Ginny were growing accustomed to the little boosts Luna would send them before they all let go and hugged.

After they had walked Luna to her common room, Hermione and Ginny would walk, usually hand in hand, to Gryffindor tower and then their dorms. They would hug outside Ginny's door, usually only letting go because they heard someone approaching and said goodnight.

Hermione would go up to bed and go to sleep immediately. Even with the power boost she got from Ginny, she was still doing ten classes a day and using the timeturner to get there.

Ginny, however, would take a long shower before going to bed each night. It, and what she did while she was in there, was enough to help ease some of her ever growing frustration. Hermione, now that she was under the impression that the good feelings she'd get when she touched Ginny was strictly due to their shared power, was touching Ginny more and more often. She'd actually agreed readily when Luna had suggested they 'power share" with her in the middle. Although, Ginny had thought ruefully, if it's easier on me, then it's easier on Luna.

Ginny would crawl into bed and pull the blanket Hermione gave her around herself tightly. She'd look to the ceiling where she thought Hermione's bed lay and say quietly, before falling asleep, "Goodnight, my love..."


	24. Chapter 24-The Loop

Hermione awoke Saturday morning feeling anxious. Today, when she was to meet Luna and Ginny to visit with Rowena, they were hoping to get some answers. She rolled over on her side and, looking out the window, realised the sun hadn't really risen yet and decided to go wake Ginny so they could spend so time alone before they met Luna for breakfast.

She crawled out of bed and, quickly and quietly dressed, and then went down the stairs to Ginny's room. She opened the door as quietly as possible and entered. She watched Ginny sleep for a moment , then tip-toed over, closed the drapes around Ginny's bed and climbed in beside her. Ginny lay on her side so Hermione gently put one arm under Ginny's head and with the other pulled her close, as she cuddled up behind her.

Ginny woke slowly as she became aware that she wasn't dreaming...Hermione _was_ there, and holding her. Ginny reached down to Hermione's hand at her waist and, lacing their fingers as she held it, pulled it up to lay over her chest.

"Missed me?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione just hugged her in response.

"What time is it?" Ginny whispered.

"Early...now quiet, or we'll wake your dormmates..."

Ginny pulled herself from Hermione's arms and repositioned herself on her back. Hermione stayed close but propped herself up on an elbow to look at her. Hermione reached up and, after brushing the hair from her forehead, leaned down to place a kiss there.

They heard someone else stirring, "Go..." Ginny said quiet but urgently, "I'll meet you on the stairs."

She knew if they waited they would be stuck behind the drapes until all her dormmates had risen and left.

Hermione nodded and then, after checking no was looking, left to wait for Ginny as quickly and quietly as possible.

"This is nuts..." Ginny thought as she flopped back down on the bed.

She smiled mischievously as she got up. "Someday," she thought, "when we're finally together...I am gonna make you pay for doing this to me." As she dressed she thought of all the ways she would someday make Hermione feel, what she had been feeling, all this time. Frustrated.

When she met Hermione on the stairs she was still blushing at some of the naughty thoughts she'd just been having. She reached out her hand to Hermione and they descended to the common room. Noting that it was empty, Ginny asked, "Should we just hang out here or..."

Hermione blushed slightly and squeezed Ginny's hand, "I was thinking we go give Rowena some extra energy so she can talk to us later..."

Ginny smiled and nodded, afraid if she spoke she'd betray just how much she liked the idea, even though, something about _giving Rowena extra energy_, irked her. She set it aside though, as it meant she'd soon have Hermione in her arms again.

They walked quickly to visit Rowena, the door forming as they approached.

Once they had entered they went to the couch and Ginny sat first then lay down, waiting for Hermione to join her. Hermione sat down and then, pulling the blanket over them, she laid down once again into the comfort of Ginny's arms.

Ginny almost sighed when Hermione laid down beside her and, after laying her head on Ginny's waiting arm, she lay with her back facing her. Ginny wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Hermione reached down for Ginny's hand and, lacing their fingers, went to pull Ginny's hand to her chest. For some reason though, she pulled Ginny's hand to her lips and softly placed a kiss to her palm before she laid their hands over her heart.

Ginny had almost moaned when she felt Hermione's lips on her palm however, the shock of what she had just done, was enough to silence her. She pulled Hermione close again and felt the tugging around her heart grow stronger. Thinking once again, how much she was going to enjoy showing Hermione how she had made her feel one day.

Hermione lay in Ginny's arms marveling, as she always did, just how good it felt to have her friend's arms around her. Since her friends had explained what they knew about the power connection they had, she'd stop worrying about why she enjoyed it so much and just enjoyed it. She had come to cherish those moments when she could hug Ginny, or be held by her, or hold her. The tugging she felt in her chest was ever present, but now that she had begun to understand it, she found herself missing it when they were apart.

Ginny felt Hermione sigh and then seem to melt into her as she fell asleep. Ginny lay there in wonder at the girl in her arms, "How can she not know how I feel?" She thought as she too fell asleep.

…

They awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching them and Ginny opened her eyes slowly to see Luna looking peeved. Ginny gently shook Hermione awake and watched as her eyes grew wide as Luna came to sit in the chair beside them.

"We missed breakfast, didn't we?" Hermione asked sleepily.

Nodding, Luna reached into her bag and took out the food she had brought for them.

Hermione sat up, and after rubbing the sleep from her eyes, looked at the time. It was just past lunch and she finally understood why Luna looked annoyed. "I'm sorry Luna...we didn't mean to fall asleep."

Ginny sat up and looked at her friend, "Why didn't you come wake us? You must have known we'd be here."

Luna leaned back in her chair and observed her two sleepy friends. "Actually I did...when you guys didn't show up for breakfast I came up here. You were sound asleep...went I went to wake you, this floated down." And she handed them a small piece of parchment:

"_Please let them sleep...it helps."_

"Us or her?" Hermione wondered aloud.

They laughed as another piece of parchment came floating down:

"_Both...now eat, we'll talk when you're finished."_

Once they had finished eating she asked Rowena, "Where would you like us to sit?"

"_Stand first, form your circle, and close your eyes. I'd like to show you something before we begin."_

They did as they were asked and closed their eyes. They heard movement around them and when they opened their eyes all three girls gasped in shock.

The Room seemed to have grown in size and now contained hundreds of years worth of discarded items. There were piles so high they almost reached the ceiling and had paths between the items. As they watched their usual Room reformed in front of them with the addition of an old chalkboard.

"_Please sit...Hermione and Ginny please stay close to each other...it helps."_

The words had written themselves on the chalkboard then disappeared as they sat. Hermione sat in the corner of the couch and waited for Ginny to sit in front of her so she could hold her.

Once Ginny was comfortably seated in Hermione's arms she motioned for Luna to come sit in front of her so she could hold onto Luna while they spoke to Rowena.

Luna had been watching her two friends as they naturally and comfortably cuddled up on the couch. She was feeling left out until Ginny had motioned for her to sit so she could be held the same way Hermione held Ginny.

Finally they turned their attention back to the chalkboard and waited:

_I have heard your many questions, and I will do my best to explain. Please, just listen, I do not know how long I will be able to do this._

_In life, I was Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders Hogwarts. I built this room as a refuge for myself. I, like Luna, was an Empath but unfortunately, I was also a telepath. I had grown weary of hearing and feeling everyone around me and so created this room. It blocks both emotions and thoughts, you see._

_Eventually I created the Diadem so I could again walk in the world, in comfort. No one knew it's true purpose. It worked much as Luna's necklace does. When my daughter, Helena, stole it...I was incapable of handling the flood of emotions and thoughts...I retreated here._

_When I died within these very walls something unexpected happened. My gifts merged with the magic I myself had used when creating the room. Over the centuries I've learned how to help those who seek refuge here...sometimes calling out to those who shared the same gifts that I did, when they drew close enough for me to feel them._

_The room of discarded items allows me to provide you with what you need. Sometimes I need to transform them slightly before I give them...like your blanket. Yes Hermione, I drew the image from your mind, but if you were to compare it to the originals you would see the one you use here is not exact. But I do the best I can with what I have available._

_Over the years I have tried my best to help those to entered here. Tried to communicate by the timing of my gifts. Luna, you were the first to thank me since Minerva and Radha used to visit. They came to understand my gifts to them and I tried to make them feel welcome here. However, you three and the combination of your gifts, I think, is what has given me a voice since the first time since I died. Thank you._

_I am not sure why it works...or why your energy is allowing me to do this...I can only take what you choose to give me..._

_I am growing weak again, despite your assistance. However...I would like to ask one small request. Please ask Minerva to visit. I haven't felt her presence in a very long time."_

The girls sat in stunned silence, watching as the words faded.

And then, very faintly, more words appeared:

"_Ginny...is the chalkboard better?"_

Ginny laughed and replied aloud, "A little, Rowena, thank you, but you already know what else is bothering me, don't you?"

"_Yes...but I do not understand why..."_

Ginny pushed Luna forward so she could turn and see both her friends. Seeing the confusion in their faces, she realised they hadn't figured it out.

"All this...Rowena talking to us through a piece of parchment, her leeching our energy..."

The two girls looked at her in shock as they realised what she meant and reached to hug her but she impatiently pushed them back.

"Gin...I should have realized..." Luna stammered.

"How could you Luna? I'm so happy when I'm here with you guys it didn't even dawn on me what was bothering me until Rowena mentioned the chalkboard."

The tried to hug again but she stopped them and reached for their hands instead.

"Gin?" Hermione asked softly, "You know it's not the same...Tom intentionally tried to drain your soul."

"I don't see the difference," Ginny answered calmly, but only because Luna was calming her.

"Rowena didn't do this on purpose for one...it sounds like she doesn't even understand it," Luna said but could feel Ginny still not understanding, "She isn't drawing it from you...she doesn't have a choice...she's benefiting from it the same way I do...you may not have intended to share it with Rowena, but the Room absorbed it without her, or us, realising it."

The fire grew very bright a moment as if to confirm what Luna had said.

"But why the parchment?"

"She can only use what's already here...probably why she can't provide us with food," Hermione paused a moment, "She may actually have gotten the idea from you, Gin, and when she felt it made you uncomfortable she tried the chalkboard instead, even if she didn't understand why."

Ginny stared down at their hands when Hermione took hers away and lifted it to Ginny's cheek so she could get her to face her.

Hermione could still see the doubt in Ginny's eyes, "It's not the same Gin...Rowena wants to help us."

She saw the anger flash in Ginny's eyes as she responded, "That's what Tom said..."

Luna moved to hug Ginny and then said quietly, "It not the same Gin...think about how you feel right now. Do feel like you're drained? Do you feel like you've done anything you didn't want to do?"

Hermione thought she understood where Luna was going so, as she still looked in Ginny's eyes, she placed a hand on Ginny's chest, "Gin...think about it, even before we knew Rowena was here...all she's done is helped us...the only thing she's asked of us in return is to ask Minerva to join us...Rowena had no choice in this...she just wants to help us because she can."

Seeing the tears in Ginny's eyes and feeling helpless, she took her hand from Ginny's chest and, moving it to the back of her neck, pulled Ginny's head down to her chest and enveloped her in her arms. Once she felt Ginny start to relax, she motioned for Luna to join them.

As soon as Luna was holding Ginny the blanket came flying from the bed and tucked itself around them. Hermione felt Ginny giggle a little.

She reached down and, taking Ginny's chin her hand, made it so she could look at her, "See?"

Ginny nodded, "She helps because she can and it's because of us that she can communicate but she's not trying to do it, it just happened?" Ginny questioned softly.

"Her only ulterior motive is to understand how this came to be." Luna said quietly. "She only encouraged us to come back because...well, we're the first people she's been able to talk to and she wants to be able to continue to talk to us...I can imagine it would be lonely and frustrating not being able to talk to anyone..." She finished thoughtfully.

Ginny had put her head back on Hermione's chest when she heard her say, "I'm sorry we didn't make the connection, Gin..." Then softly kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Don't be...Tom stopped using the diary when he got stronger...it really only just occured to me..." Ginny replied as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "You didn't experience what I did...you both just saw the good Rowena was trying to do...damn you,Tom." She finished angrily.

"Gin?" Luna said softly as she reached to turn Ginny to face her, "I should have known...I felt something bothering you, but I thought I already knew what it was...I could feel you tense every time a parchment showed up..." Tears had begun to fall down her face, "I should have known..."

Ginny could sense that Luna wasn't only referring to what she had felt when Rowena started talking to them. No, she was talking about what happened with the diary and how she still felt guilty she hadn't figured it out.

She swiftly turned so she could look in Luna's eyes and took her face between her hands when she tried to look down, "You listen to me, Luna Lovegood," She quietly but forcefully, "Tom was not your fault...I've told you this before...you've got to let that go...we didn't have Hermione making you more sensitive, you didn't even know yet what you were yet. And," She said turned to Hermione for a moment, "Don't say if we had been together last year it wouldn't have happened," Looking back at Luna she said, "We can't live in a world of 'what ifs'...we can only move forward."

She could still the doubt in Luna's eyes, the lingering guilt. "Hermione...can you call for food and wait for us at the table?" Ginny looked at Luna who nodded, "We just need a minute."

Hermione disentangled herself from the girls, calling softly for Cara as she went, and went to sit at the table.

Luna said softly, once she was Hermione was sitting. "She's not happy about this..." Luna said softly, "We could have waited to talk about this..."

"I know she's not" Ginny replied as she glanced at Hermione and the small frown she wore, "Listen...I know you know me very well, and I know you misinterpreted my nerves."

Luna shook her head, "I should have known, I should have made the connection."

"You couldn't Luna...I didn't make the connection...I thought my tension was from being so close to Hermione, too." Seeing there was still doubt in her eyes, "Of all us here...you recognized Rowena's intentions as good...if you had felt like the same thing Tom did to me, you'd have felt it...I understand what you guys were getting it...She benefits from our energy but she's only getting it because, even though we didn't realize we were doing it, we chose to share it. She has never tried to take it by force."

"Looney...think about it...it's like you can read my mind because you know me so well and are able to figure out what I'm thinking due to the context, right?"

"Yeah..."

"_Well_, given the context...some of nerves were for the reason you thought. And that's what I thought too. Okay?" She asked gently. Luna nodded her head and looked down, "Luna," she continued, gently lifting Luna's face again, "You've got to stop beating yourself up for things you can't control...and we can't change the past, so stop feeling guilty about it. Got it?"

"Got it," Luna looked down at their bracelets and saw the green of Hermione's thread, "Let me handle it, okay?"

Ginny nodded and after briefly hugging, Luna said loud enough for Hermione to hear, "Thanks for the pep talk..." as they went to join Hermione at the table.

Hermione looked at them questioningly so Luna explained, sort of. "I still feel guilty that I didn't figure out Tom last year. Ginny needed to remind me that I can't changed what happened in the past...but because of the past, the reason I didn't recognize what Ginny was feeling, was because it didn't feel the same as what Tom did...so I didn't make the connection."

Ginny looked at Luna in wonder, "I said all that?" And when they both laughed, they were pleased when they heard Hermione join them.

"Yes...and even if you don't know why you asked to speak with me alone was so I could focus on just what you were feeling...and not be confused by Hermione," Luna could immediately, and finally feel, Hermione's jealousy dissipate.

"That makes sense," Hermione said as they sat at the table, "But you do realize we have a problem?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"How do we explain to Minerva why we want her to come here with us so Rowena can visit without telling her why Rowena can communicate with us?"

"We don't have to explain anything," Luna replied, "Not yet, anyways..."

At their bemused expressions she continued, "Rowena...you understand why we're not ready to explain to Minerva, right?" Hermione who was looking at the chalkboard, smiled and nodded towards it.

Only, yes, was written on it, "Thank you, Rowena."

"Think about it, Hermione...Minerva already knows the room exists, and something of how it works, we've already asked her to join us for dinner...I'm pretty sure Rowena would be happy to have her here and communicate with her the way she used to."

All three looked back to the chalkboard:

"_Thank you for understanding, Luna..."_

"So what you're saying is that, as long as the Room works the way she's used to it working she won't know there's a difference?"

"Exactly...and I do want to talk to Minerva about what's happening with us...it's just..."

Hermione studied the two girls for a moment, "Sort of like you two not telling me your theory as to this whole power connection we have?"

"Sort of," Luna answered thoughtfully, "Only difference is...this doesn't involve Minerva." She paused and looked at Hermione, "We should have involved you sooner because you're directly involved. Whereas with Minerva...the main reason I want to tell her, is because I want her to understand that what I can do right now, is because of you two."

Hermione thought she understood. "So we'll tell her when, and if, she needs to know?"

"Yes," Ginny said as she noted a hint of anger in Hermione's voice, "But that isn't why we didn't tell you...you have to remember Hermione, Luna only really saw the auras once she had activated the portraits.."

"It's true, Hermione...I couldn't be sure of what I'd seen that night until I saw my memory of it..."

"And we didn't even know if it meant anything until you told me you feel this, too" Ginny reached for Hermione's hand and was pleased when she took it so their palms faced each other, "We didn't know...that's what we had to talk about, Luna and me, the night..."

"It's okay, Gin," She said, squeezing Ginny's hand before letting it go, so she could resume eating, "I'm sorry you two...I just..."

"Don't like being left out of the loop?" Luna interrupted, and once Hermione had nodded continued.

"Hermione," She said getting up to go over and hold Hermione's face in her hands and looking into her eyes, "You're the only reason there's a loop to be left out of. We, Ginny and I, were not complete, until you joined us...none of this would have been possible, without _you_..."

Hermione reached forward and, burying her face in Luna's stomach, hugged her.

"Finally," Ginny said loud enough for both girls to look her way, "I think she gets it."

**A/N I hope this answers many questions for you as well, dear readers...hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 25-Gifts

**A/N Hey folks, glad you liked the sneak peek. I have many more scenes rolling around my head and might give you a few more sneak peeks if I can do it without spoiler alerts. I apologize in advance if there are too many errors in this chapter. I've been trying to proof read as best I can, but just don't have the time to go through it again right now, and I'm really excited about this chapter and want to share it with you. If I find too many mistakes when I read it through later , I will repost it.**

Hermione waited outside the Transfiguration classroom. She knew Harry and Ron were bugging Minerva about the broom again. They'd been asking every chance they'd gotten for the last three weeks**. **She knew there was a big match coming up, and she knew Harry must be getting desperate.

She finally saw them exit ten minutes later and went back inside to talk with Minerva.

As soon as she opened the door, Minerva said irritably, without looking up from the papers on her desk, "I said, no,Potter. Now leave me alone before I kick you off the team myself!"

Hermione started to laugh and Minerva looked up and joined in her laughter.

"That boy...I swear," Minerva said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tell me about it," Hermione gasped. And they both started laughing again.

Hermione went to sit on the edge of desk near the front of the class and wiped a tear from her eye.

Once Minerva had finally caught her breath, she said, "I don't remember the last time I laughed like that..."

"Um...the morning after Halloween?" Hermione asked, trying to not laugh.

"I was too shocked to laugh frankly...I've never seen Professor Snape so uncomfortable."

"I know...funny I didn't notice you..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"With the guffaws coming out of Professors Dumbledore and Hagrid, I'm not surprised..."

"True...the Slytherins were pretty funny too..."

"So, Hermione, you didn't come here to reminisce," Minerva said kindly, "How can I help you?"

Hermione smiled. Even she and Minerva could almost talk in shorthand now. For example, Hermione knew she was, at the moment, speaking with her friend and mentor, not her teacher. And Minerva knew, whatever Hermione wanted to talk about, was not school related.

"Minerva," she paused, "Ginny, Luna and I would be honoured if you would join us for dinner this Saturday evening," She could tell Minerva was about to say no, so she continued, with all sincerity, "We have something we'd like to share with you and it is the most fitting place." She paused a moment searching Minerva's face for a clue as to what she may be thinking.

"Please? You can even choose what the Room looks like if it would make you more comfortable."

Minerva looked across her desk at Hermione. She could see how important this was to her, and to all of them. The only thing keeping her away, the only thing that had kept her away all this years, was the memory of Radha. Minerva looked down to her hands. "These three girls have already faced so much," she thought, "How is it I don't even have the courage to face a room I was once happy in?"

Minerva slowly stood up and came to stand in front of Hermione. Leaning on her own desk so that they were at eye level. "Hermione, it is I, who would be honoured to join you, but..."

Hermione stepped forward and reached for Minerva's hand, "We understand your reluctance, we …"

But Minerva cut her off, lowering her eyes as she said, "I suspect you do..."

She felt Hermione move closer and then her hand under her chin as Hermione raised her face, "We would understand...if you're not ready," she paused, not believing what she was about to say.

She let Minerva's face go as she now held her gaze and reached for her other hand, "You need to face you fear, Minerva. What happened was _not _your fault," she paused and smiled, "Ginny keeps telling me and Luna, 'You can't live in a land of _what ifs_.' _We _can't change the _past_, we can only learn from it, so we can make _now_ better, in hopes of a better _future_." She said softly.

Minerva felt the tears on her cheeks before she realised she was crying. She thought, how could this, albeit remarkably gifted, fourteen year old girl and her twelve year old friends, be so on the mark and so wise?

Hermione reached up to wipe Minerva's face as she reached for her wand. She sent a silent spell at the door and heard it lock, "It's one thing to be seen crying in front of student, but," as she went to hug Hermione, "Hugging?" They both laughed a little as they hugged.

Placing a kiss on top of her head, she let her young friend go.

"You three are remarkably perceptive, you know that?" Minerva said, surprised to find her own voice was even, "And so incredibly wise beyond your years."

Hermione replied as she went to lean on a desk, "Thank you, Minerva." she smiled, "You have no idea how many times I've thought the same thing around Ginny and Luna."

Minerva laughed, "I suspect you have. Tell me, can they be talking right in front of you and you have no clue what they're talking about?"

Hermione laughed, "You have no idea! Well maybe you do, but now Luna and I are doing it too...it's really funny sometimes..."

Minerva decided, right then and there, she wanted to spend time with the girls, even if she wasn't sure she was ready to face the memories. "That is something I would like to see...what time shall I meet you?" She asked with a smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"It is long overdue...thank you for making me see that." Minerva replied with all sincerity.

"We usually eat around five so we have a few hours before curfew. We can meet you outside if you'd like to..."

"No Hermione, I would like to see the place where my three newest friends have been spending their time." Minerva interrupted, "When I am ready, I'll show you the place I shared with Radha." She finished softly.

"I understand...well then, it's simple really, the Room will be expecting you and you won't have to ask it to open."

"Really?" Minerva asked in disbelief.

Hermione smiled, "You probably did it too, you just never noticed."

"You're probably right..." Minerva said thoughtfully.

"We usually just ask your little friend to bring us whatever the Great Hall is having...we appreciate your generosity but..."

Minerva shook her head, "You three are incredibly kind, thank you for treating Cara with respect." She smiled at Hermione's bemused expression, "You can say her name without actually calling her, you have to _intend_ to."

"Well that makes things simpler...thanks for letting me know." Hermione answered smiling. Then added softly, "You'll really come to dinner?"

Minerva stood and reached out for Hermione's hand, "Really."

…

Saturday morning arrived and the three friends sat together in Rowena's Room, quietly getting their homework done, when Hermione closed her textbook with a snap and a sigh.

Ginny reached across the table and held Hermione's hand, "Something wrong?"

"Not wrong..." She answered thoughtfully.

"Well that clears up, well nothing really..." Luna said as she walked over to join them.

Hermione looked at the two girls, "I'm up to date with all my homework and I just finished reading my last textbook."

"How is that possible? You're taking, how many classes again?" Ginny asked.

Before Hermione could answer however, Luna said "Which you still have explained how you're attending, by the way."

Hermione sighed again. She had meant to ask Minerva if she could tell the girls about the time-turner and had forgotten to ask when she had asked Minerva to join them for dinner. The girls had been bugging Hermione to tell them since they had realised that many of her classes took place at the same time.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry Luna...I made a promise to someone to not tell anyone how I was doing it," she smiled, "I expect I will be able to tell you soon, once I've asked that person if it is okay..."

"Fair enough I suppose...but something else is bugging you...what's up?" Luna asked curious.

"Well...do you two find, when we're together here, that you're homework is going a lot easier?"

"I suppose...I hadn't thought to read the rest of my textbooks though..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What if...like us," She said pointing to herself and Ginny, "being able to share your gift Luna, when we're together...what if my _gift _is helping you guys study?"

"You mean your big beautiful brain is making us smarter, too?"

They heard a light laugh that didn't come from the three of them and then, looking shocked, the watched Rowena's Chalkboard materialize in front of them. They hadn't spoken directly to Rowena since the ancient witch had explained what she knew of the room:

"_All three of you have each your own gift. One of you knows. One of you thinks you know and the last hasn't revealed itself yet."_

The three girls stared at the words in shock.

"You must be feeling better if you're talking in riddles, Rowena...care to enlighten us a bit further,

please?" Hermione said softly.

"Hermione...I believe you have more than just a big brain...I believe you may be a Telepath..."

They sat back quietly in their chairs and looked at each other stunned.

"Telepath?" Hermione said stunned, "But I can't hear people's thoughts..."

Luna sat pensive, studying Hermione, "I think maybe you have...you just didn't realize you were doing it, so you never tried."

Hermione was still confused, seeing this Ginny tried to explain what she thought Luna meant, "Before Luna realized she was an Empath she didn't realize that what she was feeling was other's emotions. But now, she can tell different people apart and communicate those feelings to us through just a touch."

"Exactly," Luna said, "What if Hermione? Your incredible smarts is more than just your, what did you call it..."

"Photographic memory and stupidly high I.Q.?" Hermione supplied.

"Yes...I have no doubt those things are a part of it...but what if the reason Ginny and I are getting so much smarter when we're around you is...you've been sharing the gifts you knew about with the gift you didn't?"

Hermione was pondering this when Luna spoke again, "Maybe, like me, you've been picking up and people's random thoughts and thinking they were your own? And...like me, now that you know, you'll be able to focus it better?"

They heard another light laugh and looked over at the chalkboard:

"_You are all correct...Hermione, as intelligent as you are, you have difficulty seeing certain truths about yourself."_

Ginny and Luna exchanged amused smirks and wondered if maybe Rowena had picked up on Hermione's feelings for Ginny as well.

"Rowena? Are we actually hearing you laugh?" Ginny asked with wonder.

"_You can hear that?"_

"I think," Hermione started thoughtfully, "That the different ways Rowena communicates with us, uses different amounts of energy to perform. The fire takes the least and the chalkboard the most...we must be able to hear her laughing because she's been fairly quiet since the first time we spoke and now she has enough stored up that we can hear her laugh...maybe in time we'll be able to speak without the chalkboard."

The three girls laughed when the fire roared merrily.

"And that's why she could only communicate to others in the room by the gifts she would send because that takes the least amount of energy..." Ginny added.

They all sat quietly for a while, lost in wonder at their new information. Suddenly Luna could feel overwhelming fear coming from Hermione and rushed to hug her.

"Hermione?" She said quietly, "You're going to be okay...remember Rowena's Diadem?" She felt Hermione nod her head as she was still hugging her, "Well...I think we should tell MInerva, I'm sure there must be some sort of charmed necklace that will help..."

Hermione gently pulled herself from Luna's arms and motioned for Luna to sit before she spoke, "I think maybe this is why you were able to contact Ginny on Halloween. When we held hands on the staircase...Ginny must of shared my gift and that's why she knew you were in trouble, even before she noticed the bracelet."

"You know, Hermione, I think you're right...when I was on the verge of a meltdown in the Great Hall...the only thing I could think was Ginny's name...over and over again." Luna said thoughtfully.

"And that's why I knew exactly what to say to Minerva to get her to accept our dinner invitation." Hermione added.

It was all starting to make sense to Hermione. It all fit. Why hadn't she seen it before? And then she had another, wonderful thought and decided to share it with her friends.

"How amazing it would be if we could take classes together next year?" She asked them and was pleased when they looked shocked, "Think about it...you guys are understanding your work so easily because I've already done it...what if I can get you guys caught up to where I am and you could skip a year?"

They all sat pondering Hermione's suggestion but Ginny was first to speak, "What if it only works when when we're in here though?"

"Well," Hermione started thoughtfully, "how have your classes been going when I'm not around?"

"Really easy...we're almost always the first to master every charm in Charms." Ginny said.

"I think what may be happening is...you already know all this stuff because I know it...you just don't know you know it and whatever you learn while we're together you still know."

"I've never heard of someone skipping a grade though, Hermione." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Well...there's never been three witches like us, have there?" Hermione replied.

They both nodded slowly.

"We'll talk to Minerva about it tonight...if you guys can ace all your second year exams, I can get you ready for your third year exams over the summer and by September, you can ace those too..."

"Yes...but I thought we'd agree to not tell anyone how we can amplify each other's gifts." Luna pointed out.

"We don't have to." At their puzzled expressions she explained, "We already have to tell Minerva about my Telepathy so she can find a way that I can leave this room again...we can say I've been doing it without knowing it, which is true, but not the reason we think it's working."

"So some of the truth...but not all of it?" Ginny surmised.

"Exactly...do you think you guys are up for a little extra work?"

Ginny and Luna laughed, "With you helping us? Should be easy." Luna managed to say.

They sat quietly, pondering their new plan until Ginny spoke up quietly, "So I wonder what and when my gift will reveal itself..."

"I don't know, Gin...done anything to help someone without understanding how?" Luna asked.

"Not that I can think of..."

"Don't worry, Gin," Luna replied as she reached for Ginny's hand, "Some gifts take longer to reveal themselves than others...now that three of us are together, I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

Hermione smiled and went to hug Ginny, "Maybe your gift was bringing the three of us together Gin...if you hadn't, none of this would be possible."

Ginny hugged her back, "Sorry...just feeling left out," she said meekly.

The three girls cleared their homework from the table and went to sit around the fire. They started going over again what they were going to say to Minerva. Luna wanted to explain that what she'd been able to do when Minerva had told them her story was because of Ginny and Hermione and they'd figured out a way to explain without revealing what they thought they knew about their power sharing ability. They also wanted to explain something of how and why the Room worked the way that it did. And now they also had to reveal Hermione's new found ability and propose that Ginny and Luna skip a grade.

Just before five o'clock, Hermione asked Rowena, "You're sure nothing here will remind Minerva of Radha, Rowena?"

The fire roared in response. "Thank you, Rowena."

They all stood nervously as five o'clock approached and went to wait by the door for Minerva.

…

Minerva stared in wonder as the door formed in front of her just like Hermione said it would. She took a deep breath and entered to find the three girls waiting for her. They walked over to her quickly and enveloped her in a hug. They all knew the courage it must of taken Minerva to walk through the door and wanted to let her know how much they appreciated it.

After she had let them go she looked around appreciatively. It was different then when she had visited with Radha but somehow, it still felt familiar.

Hermione took her hand and led her to take a seat by the fire.

"Minerva...we have something we'd like to give you something before we eat." Hermione said as a decorative box appeared in Minerva's lap, "Thanks, Rowena. We were talking about giving you something to let you know how much you mean to all of us when this appeared."

Minerva slowly ran her hands over the box in wonder at how it had just appeared.

Hermione smiled, "Open it..."

When Minerva opened it she found many pieces of parchment and a small box. She carefully picked up one of the parchments and, as she began to read, the tears began to fall.

"How? How is this possible?" Minerva said in wonder as she opened the small box and new tears began to fall.

Ginny started to explain softly, "Minerva? We didn't read the letters...well a little bit of one until we realised what we had found...we think maybe Radha hid the box when you two used the Room. They've been here all this time."

"The Room remembered you Minerva...it wanted you to have this." Hermione explained.

"But how? How is this possible?" Minerva asked through her tears.

"Close your eyes a moment, there's something else we need to show you," once she had she asked, "Rowena? Can you please show Minerva the room you showed us?"

Around them the great storage hall formed, "Open your eyes, Minerva."

She did so, and gasping looked around.

"But..what is this place?"

"Thank you, Rowena..." Hermione said and the room resumed its normal form.

"And why do you keep saying, thanks to Rowena?"

Hermione sat down and began the explanation she and the girls had come up with.

"Because we believe that Rowena Ravenclaw built this room as a refuge for herself when she was here. We had thought it blocked out other's emotions because that is what we had asked for, without knowing it, when we first formed the room. But what if Rowena Ravenclaw was more than just highly intelligent? What if she was also an Empath and a Telepath and she created this room as a way to escape?"

Minerva pondered Hermione's explanation, "We always wondered if the Room was senscient..." she said thoughtfully.

"And the storage room we showed you?" Minerva nodded, "It contains all the things that have been left here over the centuries...that's how she's able to provide what we need because it's already here." Ginny finished.

"And that's why she can't provide us with food." Luna added.

Minerva's tears had finally stopped and she showed the girls the smaller box she was still holding and explained what they were, "These are magical engagement rings...when they are exchanged between two people who are meant to be together...they glow at first." She shook her head sadly, "They are very rare. Radha must have found them and was waiting for the right time..."

All three girls stood and went to hug their friend where she still sat. When Luna felt she had calmed she nodded to to the other two and they went to resume their seats.

Minerva returned the small box to the larger decorative one and as she closed it she smiled and said,

"Thank you, Rowena...for this and for you all you did when we used the Room."

The girls laughed when the fire roared in response and Minerva was startled.

Hermione explained, "I think she says, "You're most welcome."

They all laughed when the fire roared again.

"We realised she was trying to communicate by what she would send us...now, when we have a

question, she answers with the fire. We think she can sense others who share the same abilities she had and tries to draw them here, so they can have a refuge too...that's how you and Radha found the room. It's always here, and we're pretty sure many people have found it over the years, but because they don't realise they asked for it in the first place, they never find it again. Except for Empaths and Telepaths...she seeks to help them most of all and will reveal herself without being asked."

Minerva sat in wonder, yet again. She and Radha had sensed an intelligence within these walls and always thanked it for it's gifts. How had the girls figured out so much more?

"Minerva...will you join us at the table for dinner...we have, a few other things we'd like to discuss..." Luna asked.

"Cara?" The little elf appeared with a crack.

"Minerva...how nice to see you...how can I help today?"

"It's good to see you as well, little one...we should spend some time together soon."

"I would like that...dinner from the Great Hall?" Cara asked.

"Yes, please, and if you don't mind fetching a bottle of mead from my study and bring the girls some Butterbeer?"

"Of course, Minerva." The little elf snapped her fingers and soon the table was laden with food with the addition of a dusty bottle of mead.

"Thank you, Cara," She smiled at the little elf, "Perhaps, when I have time, you'd like to visit the cottage with me?"

"I would like that very much, Minerva, thank you." Cara said with tears in her eyes and went to hug Minerva around the knees.

Minerva pulled the little elf away from her knees and then knelt down so she was at eye level with Cara. "You've always been a special friend to me Cara, it's time we spent more time together, again."

Cara nodded her head so her ears flapped and then, with a smile and a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

Minerva rose slowly. She may feel young when she was around the girls, but her body still knew it's age. She looked to see the bemused expressions on the girls' faces.

She motioned to the table, "Shall we eat?" They all nodded and went to sit at the table before she explained her exchange with Cara, "I brought Cara with me to Hogwarts but, because she reminds me of Radha, I haven't spent much time with her." She smiled at the three girls, "Thanks to you three, and Rowena, I'm starting to think being reminded of the woman I loved...isn't such a bad thing."

The three girls smiled broadly. Once they all had full glasses, Hermione raised hers, "To Radha." She said.

Minerva smiled and brought her glass to meet the three girls, "To Radha...and to you three, thank you." She said.

They ate quietly for a bit when Minerva turned to Hermione, "So...how is all your work and classes going Hermione?"

"Very well...I just finished reading my last text book and all my homework is up to date." She said proudly.

"You haven't been using the time-turner for anything other than your classes have you?" Minerva asked seriously, but then softened when she saw the shocked looks on all three girls faces, "So you haven't told them...thank you, Hermione."

"Um...time-turner?" Ginny asked.

"Yes...I lent my time-turner to Hermione so she would be able to attend multiple classes at the same time. I asked her not to tell anyone and I'm very pleased to see she kept her word." She turned back to Hermione, "You look very well for someone who is living so many extra hours each day...how are you doing it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She was about to tell Minerva about her newfound ability and just how and why she was able to do all her homework so easily. Sort of.

"I look rested because Luna is a brilliant potion maker. She's brewed this potion that just let's you get a really restful sleep. As for my homework, it's the Room."

"I don't understand...how is the room helping you study?" Minerva asked.

"Remember how I said we think Rowena had been a Empath and a Telepath?" Minerva nodded, "I think, well we all do, that I might be a telepath. When I study in the room I'm able to concentrate better because I don't have everyone else's thoughts messing me up. Rowena designed the room to block both feelings and thoughts from the outside world. When I'm here, my other gifts, the ones you know about already, are able to work better."

"We were wondering, Minerva, is there another type of charmed jewelry that can help Hermione?" Luna asked.

Minerva studied Hermione again, "When do you figure this out?" She asked her quietly.

"Just today..."

Minerva nodded and, with a wave her wand, several bright cats appeared. "You know what to do." She told them and then turned to to the girls to explain as they watched the glowing white cats disappear.

"Hermione...now that you know, I take it you're afraid to leave the safety of this room?" Hermione nodded, "There are several pieces of jewelry that do block other's thoughts and I have just sent word to those who may be able to send us one...you can stay here it until it arrives...it shouldn't take long."

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione said.

"You're most welcome, my dear...how did you figure it out?"

"Well...the three of us have been doing our homework here every night...I've been helping the girls with their homework and, when I finished my last text book today, we realised they're doing better in their classes too...I think they already know all this stuff because I do...I've been sharing it with them, without even knowing. They still need to learn it but they can already do it because they already know how, without knowing they know how."

Minerva pondered this a moment. "That is a very interesting hypothesis."

"Minerva?" Hermione asked tentatively, "If the girls can ace their second year exams and I help them through the summer so can ace their third year exams in September...do you think maybe they could skip a grade?"

"It has never been done to my knowledge...but then, I don't think Hogwarts has ever seen three witches such as yourselves." Minerva said thoughtfully, "Do you really think you'd be able to learn a year's worth of information over the summer?" She said as she looked from Ginny to Luna as they nodded.

"Well it wouldn't just be the summer," Ginny explained, "Luna and I have just about finished all our textbooks for this year as well...we were thinking we could start learning whenever Hermione has the time."

"I will discuss it with Dumbledore...if you already know what Hermione knows...I see no good reason why you shouldn't be able to skip a year..." Minerva said and saw all three girls smile broadly, "Are you sure that you're not just giving them the answers?" She asked Hermione.

"Only when they ask them...and they don't seem to have to do that very often because they already understand it. If I were just telling them how to do things they wouldn't be doing as good in their classes when I'm not with them." Hermione said.

"You have a point, Hermione...I have heard from Professor Flitwick how well you two have been doing in his classes lately." Minerva said as she looked at Ginny and Luna again. "How is it?" She asked, "that I'm the Professor, but you three keep teaching me so much?" The wonder obvious in her voice.

"I think we only figured out about how the Room works because we've spent so much time here...we were able to figure out that she was trying to communicate with us." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Radha and I spent a lot of time here as well..."

Hermione blushed, "Perhaps you were, um, too distracted, to notice?" She teased.

Minerva blushed, "You may be right about that, Hermione..."

"I think part of the reason we're able to figure things out is, because when we're together, we think together, because of my ability. Three brains have to be better than one, right?"

"So what you're saying..."

"When I'm with these two...I think of things I wouldn't normally because they think differently than I do. Yes." Hermione finished for her.

"Hermione?" Minerva asked as she studied Hermione, "How clearly can you hear people's thoughts?"

"To be honest I haven't really tried...why?"

"Well...I'm just wondering how Luna and Ginny are coping with the knowledge that you may soon be able to hear what they're thinking..."

Ginny looked to Luna in shock, they hadn't thought of that. Keeping how Ginny feels about Hermione just became a whole lot harder.

Minerva looked at the shock on the two youngest girls faces, "If she hasn't yet...she will soon. I can teach you how to close your thoughts before that happens, if you like...I understand, that even between friends such as ourselves, some things should be kept hidden. Eventually you'll be able to share only what you wish to share. Until you're able to master that ability however, I have asked my friends to send something that will help you two as well..."

"Thank you, Minerva..." Ginny said, the relief evident in her voice.

"No need to thank me...I am happy to be able to help...I know, first hand, how scary these abilities can be when you don't understand how they work."

Hermione smiled, stood, and then went to hug Minerva, "It was a very lucky day for us when you extended your friendship, Minerva. So, thank you..."

Luna had been sitting quietly for most of the meal but realized that Hermione had given her the opportunity to relieve her guilt.

"Minerva?" She said quietly as Hermione resumed her seat, "There's something I need to tell you...about what I was able to do when you told me your story." She said as she looked down at the table in front of her, "That wasn't all me..." Her voice failed her as the guilt took over.

Ginny looked over at her best friend and decided to help her finish her confession. "Luna thinks that it was a combination of the ward you placed around your office and having us there."

Luna looked up and smiled gratefully to Ginny before she continued, "I think...everyone has some level of natural Empathic abilities within them...that night I was able to tap into whatever they have which made me appear stronger than I am."

"You may well be right, Luna...and it may be Hermione's telepathy that allowed you to do it...however, I still believe you are a very powerful Empath, Luna...you would not be capable of these feats unless you did not already possess the natural ability to do so."

Ginny smiled smugly at Luna, "Told you!"

At Minerva's bemused expression she explained, "Luna has been feeling guilty that you think she is so gifted because of what she was able to do that night. That you were thinking she had done it all on her own...I told her the same thing...that she wouldn't have been able to do it if she wasn't going to be able to do it by herself one day."

"You should listen to your friends, Luna...they may have helped you, but your ability is all your own." Minerva paused, "If you still don't believe that I'd like to point something out."

Luna finally looked up from the table to look at her, "You've had your necklace off the whole time I've been here...you were able to able to block my grief on your own, without even thinking about it...that's impressive."

Luna blushed and smiled, "I've been practising on these two when they weren't noticing," She said, looking apologetically to her friends, "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize Luna... but can you explain what you've been doing?" Hermione asked, curious, this was the first she and Ginny had heard about it.

"Well, when you two are studying I've been learning how to focus on just feeling one of yours," She said pointing at Ginny and Hermione, "emotions at a time. And how to block you both out completely."

"And are able to, Luna?" Minerva asked interested.

"I am...I don't think I'm ready yet to test it with more people around."

"Understandable...nor should you try until you are ready." Minerva answered then looked at Hermione, "It looks like Luna has something to teach you too, Hermione."

"I don't understand." Hermione said.

"You'll find the focus that Luna has been learning is much the same kind of focus you will need as your abilities grow stronger."

"Oh." Hermione paused, "If that's true Minerva...I think I already know how...or at least I know as much as Luna does."

Minerva laughed, "Yes, Hermione, if your theories are correct...as Luna learns how to better focus her ability you'll learn the same thing as well..."

"Excellent!" Hermione said enthusiastically, "Thanks Luna!"

Their laughter was only interrupted when one of Minerva's cats returned, she asked it "Is it at the cottage?" The cat actually nodded, "Thank you, Cara?"

With a crack Cara appeared, "Can you go to the cottage? There should be a package waiting on the table...can you bring it here, please."

Cara nodded, left and then returned almost immediately with a small box in her hands. "Thank you Cara." Minerva said kindly, taking the box from the elf, "You have a good night."

"And you, and your friends." The elf smiled and with another crack she was gone.

"Okay, that you need to explain," Hermione said and then at Minerva's bemused expression she explained, "How is she able to go Ireland and back so quickly? And why wouldn't you just have the package sent here?"

"Due to the many wards around Hogwarts my friends were not able to send this to me directly but my cottage holds no such wards...Cara, for example, can apparate and disapparate in and out of the castle at will. She actually did the same thing when I asked for the mead from office...it was just a lot quicker because it was a lot closer."

"Shall we sit by the fire while I open this," Minerva asked. Three girls nodded and went over to fire. Once they were settled Minerva opened the box and showed the girls the contents. Inside were three, almost identical, rings.

"You are very lucky girls...these are very special rings." She said as she showed them to the girls, "Most rings of these nature will simply block all thoughts from everyone around you. Hermione's ring would block her from everyone, including you two. The two rings Ginny and Luna would be wearing would simply ward Hermione from your thoughts when Hermione is without hers."

"These, however, work differently. Legend has it there was a trio of very powerful witches in the middle ages. They created these rings..." She handed Hermione the ring with the largest stone and the two others, which had smaller gems inset, to Luna and Ginny.

She turned to Hermione, "This ring will ward all thoughts, at all times, from everyone but these two, if that is what you choose. In time you will learn to focus in on one person at a time. However," she said looking at Ginny and Luna in turn, "Hermione will only be able to hear those thoughts you choose to send, as well as, block any thoughts from Hermione that you don't want to hear."

Hermione looked up to Minerva in shock, "So what you're saying is...these are going to let us communicate without words?"

"Yes...even better than you already do." Minerva smiled.

"So," Luna started slowly, carefully choosing her words, "what you're saying is...these rings will amplify Hermione's ability? Give her more control? And they're linked somehow?"

She felt the understanding in her two friends. What were they going to do if the rings, somehow, reflected the connection the three girls had. Hermione looked down at their bracelets and raised an eyebrow.

Luna shrugged. Ginny thought really hard... "I guess we'll see?" and looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded.

Minerva watched the exchange in amusement, "I see they're already working."

The three girls looked up at her in shock.

"That entire exchange was nonverbal and I have no clue what any of you said," She explained simply, "Put them on, left hand index finger, and I think you'll see what I mean."

The three girls looked and each other and slowly put the rings on. "Oh thank, God." Hermione thought and Luna and Ginny giggled.

"We can hear you!" Hermione heard Luna and Ginny say inside her her head. And they started laughing even harder.

"Oh crap..." Ginny thought as the gemstones started to glow.

They looked up at Minerva to find her smiling. "They're supposed to do that...they're just recognizing a strong telepath and making a link to her two best friends."

"Don't try to read my mind Hermione...I can feel you trying." She said as she held up her left hand and showed them a similar ring, "I have spent too much time with Empaths and Telepaths both ,to not have found an easier way to ward myself. This ring allows me to keep my thoughts and emotions my own. Luna you could feel my emotions earlier because I wanted you to...I'm afraid I was testing you again to see how far you've come."

Hermione looked at Minerva in astonishment, "Does it work the same way these do? I mean if you wanted me to hear something, could I hear it?"

"Yes." Minerva's voice sounded softly inside her head.

"But only a Telepath would hear it...Ginny and Luna did not hear my first reply." Minerva said aloud to benefit the two girls who sported bemused smiles.

"And if you allowed me, could I project a thought to you?" Hermione asked Minerva.

"Yes. I have learned over the years how to control it." Minerva replied.

"You weren't wearing it the night we spoke." Hermione said. She could picture Minerva's hands perfectly from that night. "Why? You knew what Luna was..."

"I did, and for that reason, I choose to remove it...she deserved to hear the whole truth and how I felt, how I feel, about Radha and everything that happened, is a part of that truth."

Hermione leaned back to rest on the back of the couch. "So," She thought to the two girls, "who are these three witches, hmm?"

They both shook their heads.

"I trust, if I do manage to get the three of you into the same year, you will not use it to..." Minerva paused.

"Cheat?" Hermione provided.

Minerva smiled and nodded, "I doubt that you would but..."

"You're still a Professor, and you had to mention it?" Luna finished for her.

"But Minerva...won't other people recognize these rings and what we can do?" Hermione asked.

"I highly doubt it...they are, one of kind, there are few that even know of their existence." Minerva replied simply.


	26. Chapter 26-Weirder and Weirder

The three girls shared a look, "We need to tell her, she knows something." Hermione thought to her two friends and watched as they both shook their heads.

"We should talk first." Luna thought and Hermione nodded, and then passed the message to Ginny who also nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva...could we stay here tonight?" Luna asked, then looked significantly at Hermione.

Minerva understood, "I think that can be arranged...there has to be some advantages to having the Deputy Headmistress as a friend." She smiled.

"But Minerva, we don't want to take advantage of that either..." Hermione said quickly.

"And you haven't. You have treated Cara with kindness and respect," she smiled warmly, "As you have I, and the memory of Radha. If I can do anything to help you, I am here for you.

"But..." Ginny said, trying to interrupt.

"No, Ginny...in the time since we have become friends, the only thing you have asked of me...is to join you for dinner...If Luna had given me a chance, I was going to suggest it myself. I have a feeling Hermione would appreciate the company of her friends tonight." She said as she stood, "However it is getting late and you three should get some rest."

She picked up the decorative box the girls had found and smiled, "And thank you again for this...and thank you as well, Rowena, for taking care of my friends as you have, and the gift." Looking to the fire as she finished she was pleased to see it roar happily, "That truly is amazing..."

Minerva looked around the room a moment and noticed Luna's bed. "Rowena? Could you let the girls see and use the room I used?"

The new room formed around them and they were surprised to find it wasn't very different from the room they always used, "I thought your room seemed familiar..." Minerva said thoughtfully.

The girls looked around and realised what Minerva meant, there was still the Gryffindor couch, chair and fire but the bed had gotten bigger and they also had a small kitchen, and what looked like, a full bathroom, and a dining area.

"But it's like a flat..." Hermione said in wonder.

"And I think it makes sense that it looks familiar, Minerva." At everyone's bemused looks, Luna explained, "Rowena reuses stuff that's been left here...so she probably used the same stuff to create both rooms."

They all laughed when the fire roared again.

"After Radha came back from her parents funeral, we only left for class...Rowena gave us what we needed to stay here. I still needed to go to the main kitchen for food once a week...but the rest of the time we were here." MInerva said, sadness still evident in her voice, "Will you need something to sleep in, or..."

Three pair of comfortable pajamas appeared on the bed. Laughing lightly, Hermione said, "I think we've got it covered. Thanks, Rowena." She walked over to stand in front of Minerva and reached for her hand, "Thank you, Minerva...please if ever you feel we're asking too much..."

"Hermione," and Minerva motioned for Luna and Ginny to join them, "I will do what I can to help you three...always. And I do it, because I can..." She pulled the three girls into a hug, "If Radha and I had had children...I'd have wanted them to be just like you."

As they parted from the hug, Minerva noticed a small frown on Hermione's face and thought she knew what might be bugging her, "Hermione? It was meant as a compliment. I do think of you three as my friends...I have shared things with you that I haven't told anyone, in a very long time...I do not think of you as children, but you are. And you're all three young enough to be my grandchildren...is it so wrong of me to consider you like daughters?"

The girls smiled, "No...but I hope you'll understand if we don't think of you as our grandmother...we're still getting used to calling you 'Minerva'."

"And you're far too young to be anyone's grandmother," Luna assured her.

They all laughed as they walked Minerva to the door. Minerva hugged the decorative box to her chest and said, "Cara." The little elf appeared beside her, "Will you take this to the cottage for me? I'll meet you there, shortly."

Cara took the box and with another crack was gone.

"It seems the most appropriate place to read them...Thank you, you three, and Rowena, for everything." She held out her arms to hug her three friends again. "Sleep well...I'll see you all on Monday. But if you need me, call Cara and she will let me know...okay?"

"Thank you Minerva, for the rings I mean..." Ginny said softly.

Minerva looked down at Ginny and smiled. She had figured out tonight who Ginny was in love with, and it wasn't Luna, like she had thought. She reached to touch Ginny's cheek and gave her a small wink the other two didn't see.

"You're most welcome." She answered smiling. "Well...if I want to get to the cottage before midnight I should be going, I will need to inform Professor Dumbledore where I am going...have a good night." She said as she pulled them into a hug again.

The three girls turned to each other and started to laugh.

"I didn't think it was possible..." Luna finally managed to gasp.

"What?" Ginny asked as she caught her breath.

"That our lives could get any weirder?" Hermione asked as she finally caught her breath as well. But then, they all started laughing again.

Hermione walked over to the bed and grabbed her set of pajamas, shaking her head she looked at her friends and said, "I'm going to take a shower...I need to clear my head."

Luna looked at her seriously a moment and focused in on how she feeling before she answered, "I would have thought your ring would be doing that for you?"

"It is...I never realised how noisy my head gets sometimes, I always thought it was just that I had too many thoughts running around..."

"Well, you did...they just weren't yours." Luna supplied.

"But now...with everything we figured out today? It's just bouncing around in there...I just need a little time alone and I need to relax a bit..."

"We understand, Hermione..." Ginny said quietly, with a small smirk to Luna.

Ginny and Luna watched Hermione go into the bathroom and then got changed into their pajamas.

When the heard the shower start, Ginny looked to Luna, "Do you know what I just realised?"

Luna shook her head as she climbed onto the bed to sit down.

"If we do manage to skip a grade...I'm probably going to end up sharing a dorm with Hermione next year?" Ginny asked as she blushed.

"I don't know about that Gin, they may want to keep you with girls your own age."

"Luna?" Ginny said, the worry coming off her in her waves, "What if Hermione sees my dreams?"

Luna reached out to hold Ginny's hand, "She hasn't yet, because she wasn't listening...now she won't because our rings know when we want her to hear us." At Ginny's bemused look, she explained further, "If we tell the rings to only project our thoughts when we want them to, they'll automatically block everything else."

Luna felt Ginny's worry ease, "Tell me something...have you ever actually both been asleep at the same time?

"Twice I think...once in my dorm and once here."

"That explains it then...your Dreamcatcher protected you in your dorm and Rowena did the same for you here." Luna looked over to the fire and was pleased when she saw it flare briefly.

"Thanks Rowena...wait...how much do you know?" Ginny asked.

The chalkboard reappeared:

"_I know what you know...I can not see you but I can hear your thoughts from time to time. Especially when they're coupled with strong emotion. I will not divulge your secret Ginny."_

"Thank you, Rowena...and you know she feels the same but hasn't figured it out yet?" Luna asked.

"_Yes...patience Ginny, she has a lot going on right now...she'll figure it out."_

…

When Hermione entered the bathroom she was pleased to see it was fully functional. Marvelling at what Rowena could manage. She turned on the shower, then slowly undressed and got under the hot water.

Her mind was completely clear...she realised she had never felt anything like it. Yes it had been easier to concentrate in the room, and now she realised it was because Rowena was blocked outside thoughts, but it was also because she had been sharing her thoughts without knowing it with Ginny and Luna. It explained why the three together could work things out so quickly.

Like when Ginny admitted what was bothering her about Rowena. She and Luna knew right away what she was talking about...but how have I not heard them before now.

"You weren't listening..." Came a soft voice inside her head.

Hermione gasped and fell back against the shower wall.

"You heard me...it's Rowena, Hermione...no need to be frightened, you can block me if you wish."

Hermione was shocked and thought, "Why didn't you do this before?"

"You weren't listening...you need to know you can hear thoughts before you'll hear them, otherwise it's just background noise inside your head."

Hermione shook her head and went to stand back under the water before she thought of another question, "Where does the rank on the energy scale?"

"A little less than the chalkboard...a little more than the fire." Rowena answered.

"Wait...can you see us?"

She heard Rowena laugh, "Your friends just asked the same question...I only see what you see through your thoughts. With the wonderful rings Minerva gave you, I can no longer do even that. Although I did not explain it to them as well as I have you."

"You knew all along, didn't you? That I'm a telepath?"

"Yes...I sensed it when you first visited."

"And you know what Ginny's gift is too, don't you?"

"Yes...it just hasn't revealed itself, yet...if you think hard enough, you'll know what it is too."

She thought for a moment. And then it dawned in Hermione. Minerva's comment about how well she looked despite living so many extra hours a day. There was more to it than just the power she and Ginny shared.

"She's a Healer..." She said aloud in a quiet voice filled with awe. Ginny had been unknowingly healing her all this time. Healing the extra stress her body was taking.

"Yes." Rowena answered faintly.

"You must tired Rowena...thank you for the insights."

"You are most welcome...thank you, for giving me a voice..." Hermione heard Rowena say in barely a whisper.

…

Ginny and Luna looked up as they heard the bathroom door open and Hermione walked towards them trying to pull a brush through her hair. She came to sit on the bed with a pensive look on her face as she tried to work the knots from her hair.

Ginny took the brush from her, "Rowena? Can we have another one please?" And one appeared in Luna's hand, "we can do that for you..."

The two girls knelt on either side and gently started to work out the knots, "Good shower?" Luna asked as she shot Ginny a look behind Hermione's back.

"Informative, actually...I had a little chat with Rowena."

Ginny stopped her work on Hermione's hair, and when she Hermione looked over to see a worried look on Ginny's face, "It's not like Tom...I didn't hear her before because I didn't know I could, same with you guys...it was all just background noise inside my head. Rowena couldn't talk to me until I knew I could hear her...and if we want, our rings can block her."

Ginny's first thought hadn't been Tom...she had wondered what Rowena had told her.

"Gin...I know what your gift is..." Hermione said quietly, "you've been doing it all this time and you didn't even know it."

Luna gave up on Hermione's hair so she could sit in front of her, "What do mean?" Luna asked softly.

"It was Minerva's comment about how well I look despite the time-turner." At their confused looks she realised that they, her and Minerva, had never explained how the time-turner works, "I have about ten classes a day...when I have more than one at the same time, I'll finish the first, use the time-turner to go back an hour and do my other class. So I end living many extra hours a day...which is why I used to be so tired all the time."

"But I digress...I thought I was feeling better because of our power sharing but it's more than that." She turned to take Ginny's hands in her own, "You're a Healer, Gin, you've been healing me all this time...the last three weeks I've felt amazing because everyday you were healing all the extra stress my body was taking...without even knowing it"

"And Rowena told you this?" Luna asked quietly.

"Not right away...she let me figure it out for myself..." Hermione replied.

"But she said she didn't know..." Ginny replied softly, looking at her hands. Could it be true?

"No...she said it hadn't revealed itself yet." She said to Ginny and then thought to Rowena, "A small knife please...I need to prove it."

Luna saw the knife first and went to stop Hermione, "What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

Hermione held out her arm in front of Ginny, "I'm going to cut my arm and you're going to concentrate on healing me..." Ginny shook her head, "You want proof?" Ginny nodded slightly, "Then let me prove it."

Ginny and Luna watched as Hermione raised the knife to her arm and cut herself just enough to bleed. And the she took Ginny's hand.

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on healing Hermione's arm.

Hermione and Luna watched as the cut completely healed itself, not even leaving a scar behind.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and when she opened her eyes to see the wound had vanished, she began to cry in relief.

"See Gin? Just like us you've been doing it all along without knowing it. So thank you..." Hermione said as she went to hug Ginny.

Ginny and Luna went back to brushing Hermione's hair when Ginny asked thoughtfully, "Did it scare you when you heard Rowena inside your head?"

"A little...I actually think that's why you guys heard her laugh too...it was inside my head and I projected it to you two without knowing it. That's how she knew I'd be able to hear her...but I can block her with the ring if I want to."

She looked down at her own ring and again wondered about the witches who made them. Had Minerva especially asked for these rings because she suspected a link? She thought.

"You really think so, Hermione," Luna said aloud.

"Wait...I didn't try to share that"

"The rings, they seem to know automatically when it's a thought you want to share with us...and Ginny and I decided to tell our rings to accept any thoughts you care to share with us...so you can call us if you need us."

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her ring. "I want to always be able to hear them if they need me."

She smiled and opened her eyes, "Now my ring will let me hear you if you need me too. I'll always be open to any thoughts you want to share with me."

Ginny and Luna stopped their brushing again and hugged Hermione.

Hermione looked to Ginny, "You're taking the news well, Gin...what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking my gift isn't nearly as scary as what you two are going through." Ginny said quietly.

"It's no less impressive, Gin...and it explains why I've always been so healthy around you. I remember once I had the sniffles when I came over and I was all better in no time." Luna assured her.

"I think Minerva knows more than she's telling us..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I think you're right, Hermione...she was blocking her emotions pretty good but I thought I caught a touch of worry when the rings connected...I don't think she expected them to do that." Luna said thoughtfully.

"She covered pretty well." Ginny said laughing slightly.

"Well...she's used to people like us, isn't she? She knows how to control her thoughts and emotions around us...she may have started to control her thoughts before I even figured out what I could do..."

"What makes you say that?" Luna asked.

"Well...she didn't seem overly surprised by it, but she did look at Ginny a moment when you told her..." Hermione answered.

"I think she was wondering what your ability was, Gin..." Hermione continued thoughtfully, "It's like maybe she was expecting you to say you were able to do something, too."

The sat quietly while Ginny and Luna finished getting all the knots out and started to just brush her hair. Ginny felt she would do it all night if Hermione allowed it.

"Thanks you guys," Hermione said as she ran her hands through her hair, "I'd still be working on it."

The girls sat down either side of Hermione as she automatically reached for their hands.

"There's a reason she got us these three specific rings...I doubt they'd work for anyone else but us. And if they did...not as quickly or as well as they have...I don't think she expected us to be able to talk amongst ourselves quite so quickly." Hermione said quietly as they watched their bracelets begin to glow as they completed their circle.

"I think we're somehow connected to the witches who made these rings."

She looked at the two girls before she explained, "We're not the first to discover this power connection...they were. I think they were like us."

"And you think Minerva gave us these rings because she suspected it?" Luna asked softly.

"I think she might believe we have the same abilities, at the very least, yes." Hermione answered.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Because...she doesn't know what your ability is for one. I suspect, even with the rings connecting the way they did, she's still waiting to see if you have an ability...and even then, she may not know about the power connection we have. Come to think of it she said middle-ages. It's possible she doesn't know"

St the looks of confusion on the two girls face, she explained, "Magic was much less understood back then. People feared what they didn't understand...they likely would have hidden it." She could still see the doubt in their eyes, "We're definitely not going to go around telling everyone what we are, right?"

"I see your point...And she may not be telling us the whole story for the same reasons we didn't tell her the whole story about how you guys amplify my gift or how Rowena is now able to talk to us." Luna surmised, "She'll tell us when we need to know, and she might be trying to figure it out, before she does."

"Could our lives become any weirder?" She thought quietly to the two girls.

"I don't know Hermione...everytime we think it's as weird as it's going to get...it get's weirder." Luna said aloud. And they all laughed.

"Minerva seemed to like her gift, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"I'm glad you told her, Gin, that we only read enough to realise what is we had found." Luna said.

"It was sort of true..." Ginny said meekly.

"She doesn't need to know how much we read before we figured out what it was." Hermione assured her.

They had all taken one parchment from the box to read and had realised at the same time what they were. However, the letter Ginny had read, and the other two had not, was a quite an explicit account of exactly how Radha was going to show Minerva just how she felt one day. And realised she had thought the same thing, just that morning.

"I'm glad she's taking them to the cottage to read...I think she wanted to feel even closer to Radha." Luna said thoughtfully.

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"I hope it doesn't make her sadder...knowing that Radha had been in love with her for so long before they actually got together...they could have had so much more time together." Hermione said sadly.

"I wonder why Radha never gave them to her? Or the rings?" Ginny wondered.

"Maybe she just never got the chance to come back here for them once they'd graduated?" Luna postulated.

They sat quietly for awhile. Ginny had already realised how much her relationship with Hermione mirrored that of Minerva and Radha. She watched as she thought quietly, "Come on, catch up already." And smiled when Hermione didn't react whatsoever. At least the rings worked.

"Gin? You going to take a shower?" Hermione asked, innocent of what that meant to her two friends.

"Um, no...why?" Ginny managed to ask as she was fighting a fit of the giggles.

"Just wondering...I've come down to see you a few times but I gave up when you took too long...I just figured you showered every night, when you can anyways."

Luna leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear, "Um...maybe a cold shower?"

They couldn't help it any longer, and burst out laughing.

Hermione could feel their amusement, thanks to Luna, but had no clue as to what even she was laughing about now.

Once they all managed to catch their breath, Hermione asked, "Care to tell me what was so funny?"

"Oh Hermione...if you don't know yet...I'm sure as hell, not telling you." Ginny thought and was extremely pleased when Hermione looked no less confused.

"She does it to annoy her dormmates..." Luna started.

Ginny, picking up where she was going, and continued for her, "...you know how none of them go to bed before I'm asleep?" Hermione nodded, "Well...I take a really long shower and make them wait..."

"Sleep?" Hermione thought to them.

Both girls nodded and went to crawl under the covers, but Hermione stopped them.

"Who get's the middle tonight?" She asked them.

"Ginny," Luna replied, "I roll over remember?"

So Ginny lay down and when the heads of her two friends rested on her shoulders again, she sighed. She felt Hermione's hand on her stomach as she reached across her, to hold Luna's hand. She turned and whispered to Luna, "Maybe a cold shower wouldn't have been a bad idea, after all."

**A/N So? Are we having fun yet? I didn't plan any of this when I made Luna an Empath, but the story is taking on a life of it's own. I hope you had a few giggles...thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this one.**


	27. Chapter 27-Late Night Talks

Ginny lay, staring at the ceiling, her best friend asleep on one shoulder, the girl she loved on the other. As she thought again of Radha and Minerva, tears slowly started to fall down her face. She felt Luna stir beside her.

Luna had forgotten to put her necklace on before they fell asleep and had felt Ginny's sadness even as she slept. She woke up to hear that her best friend was crying and lifted herself on a elbow to look at her.

Seeing the tears she reached over and placed a hand on Ginny's chest to try and calm her, "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Ginny felt Luna trying to calm her and decided to let her. "Can we talk?" She whispered back.

Luna nodded her head, "Let's go over to the couch so we don't wake her..." Luna whispered her reply.

Ginny carefully pulled her arm from under Hermione's head and then she and Luna went to sit on the couch. As they sat a small fire started in the fireplace. "Thanks Rowena, I was feeling chilly." Luna said quietly.

Ginny put her face in her hands and started to cry again. When she felt Luna touch her and try to calm her again, she shook her off angrily and sat further away.

"Gin?" Luna asked tentatively.

"Looney...sometimes you need to just let me feel sad...okay?" Ginny said quietly, the pain evident in her voice. After crying softly for a few minutes, she moved back closer to Luna, and took her hand.

"What's wrong, Gin...I can feel you're worried about something...is it your new ability?"

Ginny shook her head, "I can't get it out of my head...Radha and Minerva...they should have had so much more time together..."

"Oh, Gin..." Luna started as she hugged her friend.

"You still think I should wait to let her catch up, Luna? What if something happens to me? Or her? And then it's too late?" When she started crying again, Luna didn't try to help.

After a few minutes, she said quietly, "I do still think you're right to wait, Gin, now more than ever."

"Why?" She said as she pulled herself from Luna's arms and wiped her tears.

"We've got so much going on right now..._She's_ got so much going on...I honestly don't think she could handle it."

"I think Minerva figured out who I'm in love with..." Ginny said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"The rings...she purposely went out and gave us a way to block her..."

"Because she thinks we're together and don't want Hermione to know..."

"No...something tells me she knows...we're just too much like her and Radha."

"But Gin...you're not her and Radha..."

"What if she falls for someone else before she realizes how she feels for me?"

"You just answered your own question," Luna teased, "We know how Hermione feels even if she doesn't yet...she's not going to fall for anyone else, she's already falling in love with you, silly."

Ginny pondered this a moment and then came up with another argument, "But surely Radha could feel what Minerva was feeling for her..."

"Probably...but she didn't know she was an Empath, she probably just felt like it was her own feelings. And we don't know how Minerva felt...she may not have fallen in love with her till later on..."

"I hadn't thought of that." Ginny admitted.

"I know you're scared, Gin, and I know it's not just Hermione...what's happening to us, it's scary."

"Funnily enough? Being a Healer? Not so scary..." Gin said with a small laugh, "Losing my mind before Hermione figures it out? Real possibility."

"Tell you what...let's give her a time limit?" Luna suggested.

"I'm sorry?"

"If she hasn't figured it out by the end of next school year...you tell her either way."

"Why next school year?"

"Well, I figure if she hasn't figured it out after spending a year in classes with you...then she's blinder than we think."

"You really think we can pull it off? Skip a year?"

"I don't see why not...Hermione did make a very convincing argument."

Ginny shook her head and laughed, "I can't believe she not only knows I take a shower every night but then asked me if I was going to take one tonight...God, Looney...a year and half? You really think I need to wait that long?"

"No...I don't think it's going to take that long..."

"But Radha waited and..."

"Gin...You're not Radha...I promise you, the minute I feel Hermione has figured it out, I _will t_ell you."

…

Hermione woke to an empty bed and was slightly scared for a moment, until she noticed the fire was burning and her two friends were sitting on the couch deep in a whispered conversation. She couldn't quite hear them over the fire and wondered if Rowena had done that on purpose.

"How long have you two been awake," She thought to them and was pleased when she saw them look up at her in surprise. "Nice to see it works."

"Do you think she heard us?" Ginny whispered to Luna.

"No...I did notice the fire getting louder though, maybe Rowena was helping us out?"

They looked over to where Hermione now sat up in bed. "Are you guys, okay?" Hermione asked aloud.

She watched as they both nodded and they went to join her. After they had resettled themselves in the same position as they were before, Ginny sighed, she did feel a little better after her talk with Luna, at least now I have a plan, she thought. She turned and kissed Luna gently on her forehead and then turned to do the same to Hermione only to find she was still awake.

Gently pulling her arm out from under Luna's head she turned on her side to face Hermione. "Are you okay?" Ginny heard Hermione inside her head.

Ginny nodded.

"I don't believe you." Hermione thought quietly.

"No...I'm okay...It's just a lot of information to take in, you know." Ginny whispered back.

"I care hear you just fine if you think it, Gin...I don't want wake Luna," Hermione thought back, "Unless it makes you uncomfortable," she whispered aloud.

"A little," Ginny whispered back.

"What's bugging you, Gin?" Hermione said softly.

"I'm worried about Minerva...how she's going to react when she finds out they should have had more time." Ginny whispered, as a tear fell off the end of her nose.

Hermione reached out and wipe her tears then slipped her hand behind Ginny's head and pulled it to her chest. She reached her leg over her and pulled her even closer, until Ginny tentatively moved a leg between Hermione's.

"I expect it will be bittersweet for her, Gin...to have a piece of Radha and find out just how much and just how long Radha had loved her before they got together." She thought quietly to Ginny.

"I suppose." Ginny thought back as she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

She was too busy being very aware of where her head lie, and the sound of Hermione's steady heartbeat. She felt Hermione's hand travel up her arm and as it came to rest on the back of Ginny's head , she sincerely hoped Luna had her necklace on. She had to pull away, it was too much.

She tried to move her head but Hermione held her fast.

"Hermione?" She thought, "Are you okay?"

She finally felt Hermione's grip lessen and was able to pull herself from away her completely. When she finally looked to see Hermione's face, she realised she was crying.

"Hermione?" She said softly, reached out a hand to touch her face, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Gin..." She said, barely above a whisper.

"I know..."

"No, you really don't..." Hermione thought, as she had started to cry again.

"Do you want me wake Luna? She can help?" Ginny leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Leaning back again to look at Hermione, she reached out to wipe her tears.

"No..but let's go over to the couch...so we can talk without waking her." Hermione thought back.

Ginny nodded and the both carefully crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Luna.

As they walked towards the couch the fire again lit up and their blanket lay on the couch.

"Thanks, Rowena." Hermione said quietly

"_You're most welcome._" Came the whispered reply in her head.

"You know, I'm not getting used to that anytime soon, right? You inside my head?" Hermione said, sounding a little irated.

She looked to Ginny and saw her confusion, "Not you...Rowena." She supplied.

"Oh." Ginny giggled.

Ginny sat down in the corner of the couch facing forward and indicated to Hermione lay down and put her head in her lap. Ginny was hoping it would be the least tempting position for her right now. She still wasn't entirely sure she trusted the ring's protection.

"Gin?" Hermione said as she looked up at Ginny, "I might not be Muggleborn."

Of all things, this, she did not see coming.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, clearly confused, "Your parents _are_ Muggles, right?"

"It's possible my father wasn't...no, my mother didn't have an affair, that was my first thought, too"

"I didn't even think that..." Ginny laughed, "I hadn't thought anything at all actually, I'm too stunned."

"They found out my father was the reason they couldn't have kids, but I guess my Mom really wanted a kid of her own, so they visited something called a 'sperm bank", and before you ask, yes, it is exactly what you think it is."

"Never heard of it."

"Yes...I figure most people in the magical community never have. At first I thought, maybe the man who donated didn't know he had magical blood. Like a squib abandoned in the Muggle world or something. But when I asked my Mom if the reason she didn't have more kids was because of what I am, she said no. They'd actually tried to go back to the same clinic but the sample had vanished. No record of it all, apparently."

"Okay, so maybe your dad was a wizard...why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, Gin...maybe I am Muggleborn, but...what are the chances I'd be a Telepath, too?"

They sat quietly as Ginny started to play with Hermione's hair.

"There's something about these rings...Minerva knows more than she's telling us..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I don't know..."

Hermione sat up suddenly and looked at Ginny, "There was a reason she wore her own warded ring tonight and not the night she told us her story. She suspected one of us was a Telepath. But she thought it would be you or wondered what your ability is...because we're like the makers of the rings. She got us these _specific_ rings to test her theory. She's...she's been testing us all along..."

"You mean like...she only told us her story because she wanted to see how strong Luna was?"

"No, she wanted to tell us her story...but I think after that night, she started to suspect something when she realised what we were doing. It makes sense she would know about the rings, too. She worked her whole life with Empaths...one of the three witches must have been a powerful Empath." Hermione said.

They sat quietly a moment, and then Hermione smacked herself in the head, "I'm such an idiot."

"Okay, not something I ever thought you say," Ginny laughed quietly.

"Rowena? Are you sure you don't know anything about these rings or the witches that made them?" Hermione asked.

"_I only know what you know and what I knew before I died. I'm sorry, I know nothing of these witches and I was not able to glean any information from Minerva. Her ring works as it should."_

"Were you able to hear her, too?" Hermione looked at Ginny's shocked face, "Oh my God, Gin, I'm so sorry I should have warned you...I wanted to see if it worked..." She reached to hug Ginny.

But Ginny stopped her, "I heard her, but it was in your voice...not hers. Still freaked out, mind. But it's okay." She said taking Hermione's hand in her own as she did, "Warn me next time?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry Gin...guess I _am_ an idiot..."

"You're not an idiot...and thanks to you, neither am I." She replied, and was pleased when she caught a small smile.

"Gin...all this...it's so much, you know?"

"Yes and doing how many classes a day is helping how?"

"I know...I might ask Minerva if I..." she trailed off then got a mischievous look on her face, "I have an idea..."

"I'm sorry?" Ginny looked at her confused.

"I was going to say, I was going to ask Minerva if I can drop Divination when I remembered something. At the start of the year, aside from predicting Harry's death, she said someone would leave the class sometime around Easter...well that someone is going to be me and it's going to fun..."

"Why wait though? I'm sure Minerva would let you drop it, given your course load..."

"Minerva dislikes her...and frankly, now that I know what we are? That these gifts actually exist? That someone I've come to care about has lost someone because of her gift? And this woman pretends to be a _seer_? It makes me sick, Gin."

"Why prove her right, though? Wouldn't it be funnier if you did it sooner, and totally blew her prediction out of the water...I've heard that idiot, Lavender Brown, going on about her stupid rabbit...wouldn't it be more satisfying to prove her wrong?"

"You have a point, Gin...guess I'll just wait for her to really annoy me and then storm out. While I'm waiting I'll use the time to practice with my ring...what?" She said at the look on Ginny's face.

"You're going to try and find a way to get her to annoy you, aren't you?"

Hermione laughed, "No...I was thinking of maybe annoying your brother, but no...I was thinking of ways to practice focusing in on people with the ring...I won't project my thoughts and if I hear something I know I shouldn't be hearing, I'll stop."

"Promise?"

"I'm an idiot again, aren't I?"

"Yeah, a little bit..."

"I promise, Gin."

"You get why that would bug me, right?"

"Damn, Tom?" Hermione guessed.

Ginny nodded and then relaxed. "Sorry...I guess hearing Rowena, even in your voice, unnerved me more than I thought."

"Fair enough, Gin...I'm sorry."

"No need to be...I understand that you need to practice...I even get there may come a time when being able to project thoughts into unsuspecting people's mind might be a good thing...it just scares me."

"Now you know how I'm feeling...and how are you feeling about your ability?"

"It's not as scary as you two..."

"It's still scary, though, isn't it?"

"A little..."

"Gin...I'm trying really hard to not freak out..."

"We should tell Minerva I'm a Healer."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes...if your theory about the rings is correct...maybe we'll get some answers but," she looked to Hermione, "I want to do it alone."

"Why?"

"It'll give her time to think...then the next time the three of us are together, if she doesn't tell us...we ask."

"Sounds like a good idea...I like having a plan..." Hermione said as she put her arm around Ginny's shoulder, "Oh and thanks by the way...for keeping me feeling so good."

"Excuse me?" Ginny stammered, as she blushed.

"You know...healthy?"

"Didn't know I was...but, you're welcome?"

"Ready to try and sleep?"

Ginny nodded and stood, reaching for Hermione's hand as she did.

When they got to the bed they found Luna sound asleep and carefully crawled back into bed beside her.

"Hold me?" Hermione thought softly to Ginny, and turned so her back faced Ginny.

"Anytime." She thought back as she put her bottom arm under Hermione's head and her top around her waist.

She pulled her close and then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "All three of us are going to okay, you know that right? Whatever happens...as long as we're together...we're okay?"

Hermione reached for Ginny's hand and, bringing it to her lips, kissed it. "I know," she thought softly back as she sighed and held Ginny's hand over her heart.

Ginny had an ulterior motive for wanting to talk to Minerva alone. She needed someone other than Luna to confide in...she wasn't sure she could...or maybe even, should...wait any longer. Unfortunately she knew she'd have to wait until at least Monday. Sighing she hugged Hermione again and eventually fell asleep.

…

Luna woke early the next morning, and turning on her side, she found her two friends spooning beside her, Ginny being held by Hermione and facing her. She reached out gently to Ginny and tried to give her an emotional nudge to wake her. She was pleased when she saw Ginny's eyes open, and then she smiled at her.

"Talk?" Luna said quietly.

Ginny nodded her head and, after gently pulling herself from Hermione's arms, got out of bed and walked over to the couch with Luna. A steaming pot of tea materialised in front of them.

"But I thought Rowena couldn't do food?" Ginny said quietly.

Luna shrugged as she poured them both a cup, "Must have been left over from last night...come to think of it we had a lot of food left over last night...she must of stored it in the kitchen for us...'

The fire came to life and roared brightly.

"What were you and Hermione talking about last night?" Luna asked.

"I thought you were asleep..."

"I was...but I never put my necklace back...you woke me when she held you."

Ginny blushed furiously, "Maybe you should make a habit of putting it on before we all sleep together?"

She reached out to Hermione's emotions as she slept. "She's still worried but she's happy." She looked back to Ginny, "So want to tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"Well...she's freaking out, a bit, about all this, and we're pretty sure Minerva knows more than she's telling us."

"I think you're both right...there must be more of reason she gave us these specific rings...other than wanting us to be able to block most of our thoughts from Hermione but still be able to communicate if we need to."

"Hermione let me hear Rowena last night, without warning...scared the crap out of me...but I told her I heard what Rowena said, but in Hermione's voice."

"You didn't?"

"No...I head Rowena as loud and clear as if she was talking me."

"Why did you lie to her?"

"She was feeling really guilty for doing it without warning...then she realised why I might not like hearing voices in my head."

"She needs you, Gin...to remind her, not everyone will take kindly to having their minds poked around with." Luna looked over at Hermione again, "I don't know much about Telepaths, but I have the feeling she's a powerful one...especially when the three of us are together...she could be capable of really messing with people if she's not careful...you're the constant reminder of why that isn't a good idea."

"I actually did remind her of that, last night...that she needs to be careful. She promised she would be." Ginny said as she sipped her tea.

"I'm going to talk to Minerva...alone." Ginny said quietly.

"You want to talk to her about Hermione, don't you?" Luna said, a touch of anger in her voice.

"Luna..." Ginny said as she put her teacup down and turned to talk to her friend, "I appreciate all you've done for me...I do...but I need to talk to someone who really understands what I'm going through."

"But I do know what you're going through, Gin, I can't help it...I feel it."

"I know you do, Looney, but...how can I explain this?" Ginny grew quiet a moment, "You know how I feel about Hermione...but you don't know what it feels like to be me, feeling what I feel all the time, and it makes it even worse knowing she feels the same but hasn't realised it yet...Minerva will understand, she's been in a very similar situation before...I think she can help."

"So you would take Minerva's advice over mine?" Luna said sadly.

"I love you Luna, you know that...and it's not about taking her advice over yours...I'm not going to her for advice...I just need to talk to someone who's felt what I feel..."

"Whatever Minerva says...I think you should still wait till the end of next year..." Luna said quietly and looked down at her hands.

"Looney? Look at me..." Ginny waited until Luna looked up, "It's not that I don't value your advice...but let's face it...what do we know about all this stuff? Being in love with your friend? Minerva does..."

"I think I understand what you're trying to say, Gin, I do...it's just..."

"Please Looney, don't be mad at me..." Ginny pleaded.

"I'm not mad, Gin...to be honest I don't know why it's bugging me...maybe it's just because I assumed we'd all tell her together, about your ability I mean. I'm assuming that is the reason you gave Hermione, about wanting to talk to Minerva alone, I mean."

"Well I told her it was because I wanted to be able to give Minerva time to think...we're pretty sure she knows something and we want to give her the chance to tell us on her own...if she doesn't say anything to me about the rings, we'll ask her the next time she joins us for dinner."

"And she bought that?" Luna asked.

"Seemed to..."

Luna thought for a moment. She knew she shouldn't be jealous that Ginny wanted to talk to Minerva about Hermione. She understood why...then she realised what was bugging her.

"Gin?" She said quietly, "I think I liked being the only one who knew how you feel...it still feels weird to share you."

Ginny hugged her best friend, "Luna...you are as much a part of me as Hermione is...even when she finally figures it out...you'll always be a part of what the three of us have...always."

"Promise?" Luna replied meekly.

"I do...we might want a little more private time together...but we'll never leave you Luna. I promise."

**A/N Hey folks...in case you haven't seen it yet, I posted a second sneak peek...no spoilers, but definitely a bit of tease...hope you enjoyed this chapter...I hope to have another one posted by the end of night, Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28-Dinner with Minerva

It was a couple weeks later, and Ginny still hadn't worked up the nerve to talk to Minerva. She had caught her friend, the Professor, looking at her every so often but she still couldn't do it for some reason, even with all she knew about Minerva and all that she had shared with them, she was still a little intimidated by her.

Finally, a couple days earlier, Hermione had grown impatient when Ginny said she still hadn't had the chance to speak to her. Hermione then offered to ask Minerva if she could find some time to talk with Ginny...She'd tell her that she thought Ginny was feeling uncomfortable around her and Luna now. Make it sound like Ginny didn't know she was suggesting it. Ginny had reluctantly agreed.

That's why, when she looked up from her text book in her next Transfiguration lesson, she caught Minerva staring at her. Minerva smiled at her kindly. At the end of class, which conveniently was her last class of the day, Minerva held Ginny back.

Ginny approached her desk slowly. Now that the time had come to talk, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Ginny...would you join me in my office for dinner tonight? I think we should talk..." Minerva said kindly.

"I'd like that, Minerva...thank you."

"Would you like to run down to the Great Hall first and let your friends know where you'll be?" Minerva asked.

Ginny smiled mischievously, "I'm not sure I have to."

The three girls had been practicing their ability to communicate over great distances. and were eager to test it out.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on Hermione, she thought, "It worked. Find you later."

"Awesome," Came Hermione's voice in her head, "Good luck. Let me know when you're done and I'll let you know where we are."

Smiling she opened her eyes to find a shocked look on Minerva's face, "What did you just do?" She asked, the awe evident in her voice.

"Letting Hermione know where I'm going," Ginny replied smiling, "We've been practicing."

For some reason Minerva looked worried when she said, "Cara?"

The little elf appeared with it's usual crack and looked to Minerva expectantly.

"Would you set up dinner for Ginny and I, in my office?"

"Of course, Minerva...would you like Butterbeer and mead again?"

"Yes, thank you, Cara...I have a feeling that might be a good idea."

Once Cara had vanished, Minerva looked to Ginny and said, "We have a lot to talk about...you and I...and if I want to get you to bed before midnight, we'd better get started."

After Ginny had nodded, she stood and together they walked to her office in silence.

Once they had settled themselves around the small dinner table that had appeared, Minerva looked at Ginny and stared at her a moment.

"Minerva?" Ginny said quietly, "It wasn't Hermione's idea for you to talk to me," she looked down at her the glass in her hand, "It was mine."

"How long have you been in love with Hermione, Ginny?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I had a feeling you knew..." She said softly.

"I admit, after I felt the love that Luna sent me when I told my story, I did recognize something, familiar, but I thought it was you and Luna." Minerva replied, "But when we had dinner I figured it out."

"How?"

"I saw the stunned expressions on yours and Luna's face when I asked how you two were coping with the idea of Hermione hearing your thoughts. I saw you Ginny, you looked scared. More scared than you would if it was just a secret about you and Luna." Minerva said.

"Ginny?" Minerva waited until the young girl met her eyes, "You know there's nothing wrong with how you feel about Hermione, right? That loving a girl...isn't wrong?"

Ginny smiled, "I know that, Minerva."

"Well that's a start...and do you know Hermione feels?"

"I do, thanks to Luna...She's starting to feel the same but she hasn't figured it out yet."

"To be honest, Ginny, at twelve years old I'm surprised you figured it out..."

"I'm not, twelve, I mean."

"I'm sorry?" Minerva asked, clearly perplexed.

"How much do you know, Minerva, about what happened last year?"

"Only that an enchanted diary made by a sixteen year old _You-Know-Who_...made you do things you wouldn't have done on your own." Minerva said, even more confused.

"That's the simple version, yes...but there was more to it." She said sadly, "It was the way he controlled me. I don't feel twelve."

Taking a deep breath she told Minerva how Tom had taken over her dreams. How he was able to control her, because the dreams she had were of Hermione, and how she hadn't want to leave them. How the last one, the one in the Chamber, she had spent a whole lifetime with Hermione.

"The dreams, Minerva, they weren't anything I would have thought of myself...I had a sixteen year old boy in my head for almost a year making me dream these things...I may look twelve and act it most of the time but, the way I feel about Hermione? The way she makes me feel when I'm around her? That part of me is definitely sixteen."

Minerva stared in wonder at Ginny. Not once during her whole story had she wavered.

"Thank you for telling me your story Ginny...and I think I understand your dilemma and why you wanted to talk to me...you think you're like me and Radha?"

"I, uh, read a bit more than they did...enough to know she felt for you, like I do about Hermione...part of the problem, aside from the fact that my feelings are more mature than hers is, she sees me as this twelve year old girl..."

"As mature as you are, you are twelve...Hermione is only fourteen, she still needs to grow up too."

"That's what Luna said..."

"Smart girl, that Luna."

"Minerva? Don't you wish you'd had more time with Radha? I mean if she'd told you sooner?" When Minerva didn't answer right away, she added quietly, "I understand if that's too personal to ask."

"Ginny..." She said thoughtfully, "Someone told me I can't live in a world of _what ifs_. I believe it was you that had said it first?"

Ginny looked up in shock and nodded, Hermione had quoted her?

Minerva smiled then continued, "Even I can tell she cares for you. But to answer you question, Ginny...I do not regret a single minute of the time I spent with Radha. We met on our first train ride to Hogwart's and became friends immediately. We spent every spare moment we had together..." She took a deep breath, "From her letters, I found out Radha had recognised her feelings for me, when we were in our fifth year. It took me until the start of our sixth. It took me three months more to work up the courage to kiss her. I knew I had feelings for her but, when she kissed me back? You know how people say they fall in love?" Ginny nodded.

"I didn't fall, so much as I tripped, and fell flat on my face...it was that sudden for me. One moment I had no idea...the next I was hopelessly, madly, in love."

"I see a lot of myself in Hermione...she's not an emotional thinker...I don't think it has occurred to her that how she feels about you is any different than how she feels about Luna...tell me does she find reasons to touch you all the time?"

"Yes...how did you know?"

"Before I knew how I felt...Radha and I always had an affectionate friendship, right from the beginning..." She could see Ginny's confusion, "I did see you on Halloween, remember?"

Ginny smiled, "That was the first time I held her like that." She said blushing, "But she thinks she likes it so much because of my ability," She paused to study Minerva's face for a clue as to what she was thinking, "I'm a Healer, Minerva...but I think you knew that already."

"But how did _you_ figure it out?"

"Hermione did...she said it was your comment about how well she looked, despite the time-turner. She realised that she's been feeling really good since we started spending time together and that I must of have been healing the extra stress her body was taking without knowing it."

Minerva sat, considering the young girl seated across from her. All the pieces were starting to fit together but she wasn't sure how much she should tell the girls just yet. So she decided on a part of it, "When I saw how the three of you interacted when I told my story...I knew there was something more going on than just Luna's gift. She is powerful, but so is Hermione...that is why Luna's gift is already so advanced. Empaths and Telepaths work in much the same way...it is the reason for Luna's ability to focus, and be able to calm someone so quickly. Hermione has been helping her to do that, without knowing it."

"That explains why you you suspected one of us was a Telepath, but it doesn't explain how, when you found out it was Hermione, you knew I'd be a Healer."

"Everything that happens once can never happen again. But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time." Minerva said cryptically, "It's a quote from a Muggle book Dumbledore had me read...what it means...everything comes in threes. Once Luna and Hermione's gifts were revealed I waited for the third."

"But how did you know I'd specifically be a Healer? Is that why you got us these," she held up her hand and displayed her ring, " rings especially?"

Minerva was shocked how much the girls had figured out and still didn't know how to answer. She couldn't know how much they knew.

Ginny however was growing impatient, "Minerva...we know you're not telling us something...you could have got us any number of rings but you got us _these_ rings, please, stop talking in riddles."

"Because I knew they would work best at keeping your secret from Hermione?" Minerva answered, hoping she would buy it.

"I don't doubt that was a part of it...how did you know I was Healer?" Ginny persisted.

Minerva studied Ginny. She knew she had to tell her something, but still wasn't sure how much to tell her. She also felt she should find out along with her friends, "I suspected you might be like the three witches who made the rings...only legend has it that the three witches were of different ages. The Empath the youngest and the Healer the oldest. They were sisters who were joined by a third, a Telepath."

"There's more you still not telling me..."

Minerva smiled, "Yes...but I'm not ready to tell you, yet...but I will tell you, however, that the Healer and Telepath fell in love." She paused a moment, "I will leave that part out when I tell all three of you what I know." She promised.

"And that's why you suspected I was in love with Hermione? When she admitted she was a Telepath? Why you suspected I'm a Healer?" Ginny asked.

"Aside from the other reasons I gave you? Yes."

They sat quietly studying each other. Ginny knew there was more to the story, there had to be a reason Minerva looked worried.

"There's something you're still not telling me...why?"

"I know you three must be scared, I know you have a lot of questions...but I can not answer them all, yet...not until I have more information." Minerva looked at Ginny kindly, "But I will tell you..."

Ginny sat quietly and looked down at the bracelets on her wrist. The shiny, slightly glowing unicorn bracelet, and the slightly frayed friendship bracelet that Hermione had originally gave her.

"Minerva?" She said softly, "Since I know Hermione is already starting to feel the same...you really think I should wait? If Radha had told you a year earlier..."

"I know from Radha's letters how difficult this must for you Ginny...but yes, I do believe you should wait for Hermione to get there on her own...I'm sure Luna has promised to tell you when that happens?"

"She has...but we, uh, decided on a time limit...if she hasn't figured it out by the end of next school year I'll tell her either way."

"Why next year, specifically?" Minerva asked curious.

"Well," Ginny said slyly, "If you help us skip a grade...Luna figures if she hasn't figured it out after being in class with me for a year, that she's not going to, without a little help."

"Yes, I must speak to Dumbledore about that," and other things, she thought.

"I'm not sure how I feel about sharing a dorm room with her..." Ginny admitted.

"I think we can make the argument that you should still room with girls your own age...Until you're ready, at any rate, if that would be easier for you."

"I think that would be best...it's bad enough knowing she's just upstairs and keeps crawling into my bed in the morning to cuddle..." Ginny replied, blushing, "We got stuck behind the drapes for hours the other day."

"I admire your, um, restraint Ginny...it must be difficult? Having her so close to you?"

"You have no idea..."

"But I do Ginny...I didn't know I was in love with Radha until I kissed her but, I'd wanted to for a long time before I did...I remember how I felt, how many times I almost kissed her...I didn't because I was afraid she'd reject me, that I'd lose the friendship we had."

"Do you feel silly now? That you didn't?"

"Perhaps a little..."

"Was there any explanation as to why she didn't give you the letters? Or the rings?" Ginny asked.

"No...but I think she wrote them for herself...she needed a way to get out what she was feeling. I suspect she had meant to bring them with her when we graduated but, due to what she was going through at the time, forgot to..." She smiled sadly, "The last one was written just a few days before I kissed her...I guess she didn't feel the need to write anymore and, most of what was in the letters, she eventually told me..."

"Maybe she was just waiting for an excuse to come and get the rings...so she could propose to you?"

"I think that is a possibility...it's also possible, that she was unable to return here by herself, and was waiting for me to bring her here so she could get them...I'll never know..."

"Minerva? Can I ask you one more thing?" Ginny asked, quietly.

"Is the reason you told us about the relationship you had with Radha because Luna let you feel how Hermione and I feel about each other?"

"Partially...but I would have told you anyway, I'm not ashamed of loving Radha, nor am I ashamed of who I am...there was no reason for me not to tell you. However, when I felt your love for Hermione, I wanted you to know you could talk to me...if you needed to."

"Bet you didn't count on us having quite so much in common though, did you?" Ginny teased.

"No, I must admit I did not...but, I wish I had someone to talk to, when I was your age." Minerva said thoughtfully.

"And we all appreciate it...Minerva, you do realize...I am, in many ways, the eldest of the three of us?"

"That fact did not escape me...and it is why, I can not tell you anymore tonight." Minerva checked the time, "Come, it's getting late...you're welcome to share everything, everything you wish to anyways, with your friends...I'm sure, at least, Hermione might be waiting up for you?" Minerva stood, "Do you mind if I walk with you? I need to return Harry's broom. If I didn't want to see the look on his face myself, I'd have you return it for me."

"Just a minute..."Ginny said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on sending Hermione her thoughts, "Hermione? Make your way to the common room...trust me."

"Already there...by the fire, see you soon?" Hermione's response came almost immediately.

"Yes." She thought back in response.

"Care to let me in?" Minerva said, an eyebrow raised.

"Just wanted Hermione to be there when you give Harry his broom...they haven't talked to her since you took it."

"I somehow doubt, she has minded," Minerva said laughing.

"Wait...have you been holding onto Harry's broom all this time because of us?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Minerva smiled and winked, "Well we did test it extensively...but we finished with it about a week ago. But, since the Ravenclaw game _is_ coming up."

Ginny laughed and it was awhile before she could stammer out, "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Minerva asked as she wiped away a tear.

They started to walk up to Gryffindor Tower but ran into, literally ran into, Harry as he left the History of Magic classroom.

"Do watch where you're going Potter," Minerva said sternly while Ginny stood back and watched in amusement.

"Sorry, Professor..." He stammered.

"I was just on my to the Gryffindor Common room to give you this. We've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all...you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter..." Minerva said as she handed him his broom.

His jaw dropped and he said quietly, "I can have it back? Seriously?"

"Seriously," MInerva responded, and smiling continued, "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before the Ravenclaw match, won't you? And Potter...do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night..."

Harry took his broom as though it were made of glass.

"You two should get going...Good evening, Miss Weasley, Mr Potter."

Harry looked at Ginny with a start, obviously he only had eyes for his broom.

Ginny turned to Harry. "You can go ahead if you like...I bet you can't wait to show Ron."

"Thanks, Ginny," and he said and took off at full speed

"Thank you, Minerva...for tonight..." Ginny said quietly as she watched Harry running away.

Minerva looked at Ginny a moment then smiled, "My office is always open, Ginny, should you ever need to talk again."

Ginny looked around and then quickly hugged Minerva.

Minerva gently pushed her away and looked down at her.

"Come, I will walk you the rest of the way."

At the portrait hole Ginny looked at Minerva and said, "Minerva? Thank you for being our friend."

"It is I, who should be grateful, Ginny...thanks to you three, a very old wound has finally begun to heal. It is a debt I could never hope to repay."

"You're welcome?"

Minerva smiled, and quickly hugging her again, bid her goodnight and waited for Ginny to enter her common room.

As soon as Ginny got into the common room she spotted Harry and Hermione talking by the fire and was about to join them when Ron came running across the common room with what looked like a bed sheet.

"LOOK!" He bellowed at Hermione as he went to where she sat, "LOOK!" he yelled again, shaking the sheet in her face.

"Ron, what...?" Hermione said, clearly confused.

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was looking at Ron as if he had lost his mind.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled, "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"No..." Hermione answered, anger starting to make her voice tremble.

She watched as Ron pushed something else in her face.

Ginny thought to Hermione, "Let's get out of here..."

"Give me a sec..." She heard Hermione's response, and then watched in amusement as Hermione turned on Ron.

"Get out of my face, Ronald Weasley...those hairs have probably been there since Christmas and if your stupid rat _is_ dead...it's because it crawled off and died somewhere!"

She saw Hermione smile and then walk over and, without another word to the still shocked Ron, took Ginny's hand and left for the girl's dorm.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked as they ascended the stairs then entered her dorm.

"Well..." she started as they went to sit on Ginny's bed, "As you know Harry got his broom back...when he did, he and Ron tried to be all nice to me, like they haven't talked to me since Christmas. It was already bugging me when Ron came back down from his dorm with a bloody bed sheet accusing Crookshanks of eating his stupid rat."

"You know Crookshanks probably did, right?" Ginny asked gently.

"_If _he did, it was a mercy killing...thing looked liked it was going to die since the beginning of the year." Hermione responded, "Besides, if Ron's not talking to me, neither will Harry...and I can keep hanging out with you guys instead." She reached for Ginny's hand, "So how did your talk with Minerva go?"

"She thinks we might be like the witches who made the rings. Two sisters, an Empath and a Healer were joined by a Telepath. Only she wasn't sure because the three witches were all different ages and the Healer was the oldest."

"But I'm the oldest..."

"Physically, yes...but remember? Damn Tom? What if I really did become older than you Hermione, in some ways? And, in doing so, made all this possible?"

"You think if what had happened with Tom hadn't changed you in some way...the rings wouldn't have connected the way they did?"

"Minerva didn't expect the rings to still connect because you're the oldest and a Telepath...so it wasn't exactly the same. When I explained what happened last year, with Tom, she seemed to get more worried...there's still more to these rings and the witches that made them...but she said she needed more information before she'd tell us anymore."

"But Gin...we felt this," Hermione squeezed her hand, "Before you found the diary..."

"Maybe we have something they didn't?"

"Maybe...you know, I went to the library...the only book that mentioned them had been taken out already."

"You think Minerva did...so we wouldn't?" Ginny asked.

"I was actually thinking she'd taken it out to read up on it herself, but that's a possibility too."

"Well, she promised to all of us when she has more information." Ginny smiled and bumped her shoulder into Hermione's, "I get the feeling you should start getting me and Luna caught up with you...she said she was going to talk to Dumbledore about me and Luna skipping a grade."

"I wonder why she didn't already?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Wants to get more information before she does?"

"About us?" Hermione nodded, "Maybe..."

"She seemed a little shocked when I contacted you in the Great Hall. I don't think she'd expected us to progress so quickly...she might want us in the same classes just to make it easier to keep an eye on us."

Hermione laughed, "That's a good point, too..." she said as she stood, "I need to sleep...see you in the morning?" She asked as she held her arms open for a hug.

Ginny nodded and stood as well to give her a big hug. She felt Hermione kiss the top of her head and then pushed her away gently, "Couldn't have been easy, telling Minerva about Tom...you okay?"

"I am...maybe I finally found a silver lining to the whole thing, though...if he hadn't messed with my head, maybe the rings wouldn't have worked as well as they do?"

Hermione laughed as she hugged Ginny to her again.

"Why is it?" Hermione said thoughtfully, "Every time we look for answers? We end up with more questions?"

**A/N "Everything that happens once can never happen again. But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time." is a quote from one of my favorite books, The Alchemist, by Paulo you enjoyed their chat...**

**Much thanks to homiegballer...that was definitely an oops**


	29. Chapter 29-The Amice Witches

The three girls had decided to test their coping abilities by attending the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. Although both Hermione and Luna were still nervous about being around so many people at once, even despite their charmed jewelry, they knew how much Ginny loved the game. They had wanted to test their abilities anyways, and had calmed their nerves by knowing the three of them would be together.

They sat at Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Hermione realised something.

"You do realise...who ever wins? We're going to have to deal with a party tonight?" She asked them.

"Yes," Luna replied quietly, "It's why I'm hoping Gryffindor wins so I don't have to deal with it."

"Gee, thanks Looney...stick us with all the noisy people." Ginny teased her.

"Better you, than me...it means I won't even be able to take my necklace off in my room." Luna replied with all seriousness.

"You've been doing that, Looney?" Hermione asked. When Luna nodded she asked, "Why?"

"I want to be able to live without it eventually...the only way to get used to it, to feeling other people's emotions...is to get used to it. I still wear it to sleep, though...it's annoying being woken up all the time from other people's dreams. I'm really glad you figured that out, Gin."

Hermione said really quietly to the other two, "I'm going to ask Minerva if we can stay with Rowena tonight...and I want to see if she's left herself open to my thoughts..."

She closed her eyes and concentrating on Minerva, quietly thought her name.

_"Yes, Hermione? How can I help you?"_ Came Minerva's quiet response in her head.

Hermione smiled and thought back,_ "Sorry if I frightened you...may we speak to you a moment before the match?"_

_"Of course...meet me in the Entrance Hall in five minutes..."_ Came Minerva's reply.

She opened her eyes to the bemused expressions on her friend's faces.

"Well...did it work? Did she hear you?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

_"I can let you guys hear her next time if you like."_ Hermione thought to both of them, _"I would've this time but, if it worked, I didn't want to scare you."_

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny whispered.

They watched as Minerva passed them where they sat and then went to join her in the Entrance Hall.

"Good morning, Professor...thank you for letting me speak to you the way that I did." Hermione said quietly.

_"I have left myself open to your thoughts Hermione, should you ever need me."_ Minerva thought to Hermione.

_"Are you okay if I let Ginny and Luna in on our conversation?"_ Hermione thought to her. Minerva nodded, looking surprised.

"Do you guys want to hear us or should I tell you later?" Hermione whispered to the girls.

Ginny and Luna looked at each and shrugged

Luna said quietly, "I'm okay with it...you Gin?"

Ginny nodded.

_"We've decided to go the match but we're not sure, Luna and I anyways, that we want to deal with an after-party...we wondering if we could stay with Rowena tonight?"_ Hermione thought to Minerva.

Minerva was simply stunned at how strong the girls were becoming and decided it was time they heard more about the rings they wore, _"I do believe that would be okay...would you three mind if I join you for dinner?"_

_"We'd really like that, Minerva."_ Luna thought.

"Wait." Minerva said aloud, "How is it? That I just heard Luna?"

_"We've been practising..."_ was all Hermione thought back. She felt, if Minerva wasn't telling them everything, that maybe this might just make her curious enough to tell them more of what she knew.

Minerva studied the three girls a moment and realised they were even more like the Amice Witches than she thought. She needed to find out how much they knew but, she knew she would have to do it carefully. She had spoken with Dumbledore and he had agreed they needed to know more, but that there were certain elements that should still be held back. She didn't like withholding information from the girls, but she knew Dumbledore had their best interests at heart. He had even agreed to Hermione's plan to have the three girls be in the same classes the coming year should Luna and Ginny pass the third year exams. Dumbledore had even suggested a plan to see that they succeed.

_"I have a lot to discuss with you three, yet again."_ She thought and was impressed when she saw all three acknowledge her.

Minerva smiled, "Enjoy the match, you three...I will see you after." She said aloud.

As Minerva watched the three girls walk away she was again mystified by all the similarities the girls had with Amice Witches as well as with herself. She wondered whether the original makers of the rings had progressed as quickly as these three young women have. Because, she had come to realise something, something even they may not have realised yet. Just as Luna and Ginny were benefiting from Hermione's brilliant mind...Hermione and Luna were becoming more mature due to Ginny. It was almost as if their minds were learning from each other due to Hermione's telepathic gift. It also explained why Hermione had already gained so much control over her new gift. Luna had admitted to already practising her focus and Hermione had learned, without even knowing she had. Once Hermione began to practise as well, Luna had learnt from her.

"The thing that may make them most like the Amice Witches...is Hermione." She thought.

…

As Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked hand in hand to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione turned to Ginny when she was the first to speak.

"Well, I think that surprised her..." She said ruefully.

"What, aside from the look on her face, makes you say that?" Luna asked.

"She wasn't expecting us to be able to hear us...she was surprised you could even let us hear her." Ginny explained.

"I think that's why she wants to come to dinner. She wants to figure just how strong we are..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ginny came to a stop just before entering the Quidditch arena. Squeezing both her friend's hands, she asked quietly, as she turned to each of them in turn, "You guys going to be okay? We don't have to do this...I know you're just here because you know I want to see the match."

Hermione looked over to Luna, "I am if you are." She said.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be..." Luna replied, and chuckling they entered the arena to find seats in the stands.

"_But seriously,_" Luna thought to Hermione, "_I'm okay no matter what happens, as long as you guys are you okay...I can focus on you."_

Hermione looked over and nodded. At Ginny's bemused expression she whispered a reply in her ear after they had sat.

"_Why didn't you just let me hear Luna?"_ Ginny thought to Hermione.

"_I've been trying to warn you before I speak to you like this. Luna caught me off guard so I didn't have a chance to warn you first."_ Hermione replied.

"_Thank you...but it's okay_." Ginny replied quietly.

"It's not, Gin." Hermione said quietly, but aloud, "I know it still bugs you..."

"_But it's the easiest way to have a private conversation._" Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled, "_Well, yes...but I figured, until you get more comfortable with it, that the least I can do is warn you."_

Ginny smiled back and squeezed her hand, "_Thank you...I think it would take getting used to even if..."_

"_Damn Tom?" _Hermione finished for her.

They both laughed and then looking at Luna's bemused expression at their sudden laughter, they laughed harder, realising that she hadn't heard a word of what they had said. Although Hermione hadn't meant to consciously exclude Luna from their chat, the rings seemed to have realised it was a private conversation.

Ginny leaned over and whispered into Luna's ear why she and Hermione had been laughing.

Luna grinned and then whispered back, "I wonder if you and I could talk that way...but without her hearing us?"

"Don't know...new experiment later?" Ginny whispered back and giggled.

She felt Hermione nudge her and turned to find Hermione looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"_Let Luna hear this..." _Ginny thought to her and when she had nodded she continued, "_Luna proposed a new experiment..."_

"_I was wondering if there was a way you could allow just Ginny and I to talk without you hearing us...at least when we're all together." _Luna finished for her and looked at Ginny. Both realising they had just heard each others voices inside their heads.

"_Well, give it a try..._" Hermione said.

"_Not now silly, the match is about to start!" _Ginny replied, laughing.

…

"I can't believe those stupid Slytherin snakes." Ginny said harshly as they approached Rowena's Room.

"Harry showed them, though, didn't he? What was that thing he shot at them?" Luna asked as they entered the room.

"I know Harry was going to be learning the Patronus Charm from Professor Lupin...but most grown wizards have trouble with that charm and he managed to produce a corporeal patronus."

"Um, maybe it had something to do with the 'dementors", not actually being dementors?" Ginny said laughing.

"Oh that probably helped, but most grown wizards would have trouble in an empty room, let alone in front of hundreds of people and what he thought to be Dementors below him." Hermione answered, sounding impressed.

Luna, noticing Ginny's small frown, teased Hermione, "You keep talking about Harry like that, and I'll start thinking you have a crush on him or something."

Hermione laughed, "Luna...you can tell what I feel...you know that's not true. I can't even call him a friend these days...He hasn't talked to me since Christmas...I mean, really? Over a broom? The rat I can understand, but a broom? When all I was doing was trying to keep him safe?"

"I know," Ginny tried to sooth her, "They're both idiots..." She smirked at Luna. She knew Luna had sensed her jealousy and teased Hermione on her behalf.

"Yes, I realise that...still bugs me, how they both just thought they could act like nothing happened, after Harry got his broom back..." She smiled then hugged the other two.

"If we ever find out who sent that broom we should thank them..." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"If he hadn't stopped talking to you, you wouldn't have started hanging out with us so much..." Luna explained.

"If you two think that's the only reason I like spending my time with you...maybe _you're_ the idiots." Hermione said hugging them again.

"Good answer," Luna thought to herself.

"Wait! Luna I heard you!" Ginny said horrified as she pulled herself from the three way hug.

"You did?" Luna said, equally surprised.

"Well, I didn't," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at them, "I guess your rings knew it was something you wanted Ginny to hear, but not me."

"It was nothing really," Luna explained, "I just thought 'good answer ' because you knew we were feeling like you wouldn't be hanging out with us if it weren't for the boys not talking to you."

"If you'll remember...I started hanging out with before the boys stopped talking to me..." Hermione answered.

"But you only spent more time with us because they stopped," Ginny said quietly as she looked down.

"It may have started that way, Gin, but now I can't imagine not spending as much time as I can with you." Hermione said as she turned to face Ginny and took her chin in her hand to raise her face, "And it's not just because you've been healing me, or whatever this weird connection we three seem to have, I like spending time with you," She paused and turned to look at Luna as she reached for her hand, "Both of you."

"Well, we do too, Hermione..." Luna said as she hugged Hermione.

Once Ginny had joined the hug, Hermione looked over their heads to the table, "Rowena? Do we have anything left for lunch?" They had continued to use the flat that Minerva had showed them, and kept a small supply of food in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rowena" Hermione said as a small meal appeared on the table. She kissed each of the girls on the top of their heads before motioning them towards the table.

Once they sat comfortably around the table and were eating quietly, Hermione spoke up pensively, "I wonder how much of what we can do now, is the rings, and how much has to do with our 'connection'?"

"It's hard to say," Luna replied, "but I think it's a combination of both things."

Hermione and Ginny looked confused, so she explained further, "We've each been benefiting from each other's gifts this whole time. Ginny and I are learning things at an incredible rate, and it's not just because we know what you know. I think we're actually starting to think the way you do, Hermione."

"And that's why I already have so much focus...why we're _both_ becoming more adept at focusing. I already knew what you did when I started to try...and now, because I'm also learning how..."

"I'm learning from you, yes." Luna finished.

"And my power connection with Ginny is speeding it up even more..." Hermione added. She had a feeling maybe Ginny was feeling a little left out, and needed to remind her how important she was in all this as well, "Made all this possible..." She finished as she reached for Ginny's hand.

Ginny smiled, and turned her hand over so she could lace her finger's with Hermione. She had told Luna how the Telepath and the Healer had fallen in love. They had speculated it had something to do with the tugging both girls felt around their hearts...but they still didn't know what it meant.

After they had finished eating, Hermione looked to the two girls, "Ready for your next Transfiguration lesson?"

Luna and Ginny had already finished their second year textbooks and were slowly making their way through Hermione's workload, staring with her core subjects. They weren't sure how many of Hermione's electives they were going to be tested on, so decided to leave those for last. They had started with Transfiguration for two reasons. It was one of the hardest subjects they had and they hoped, if Luna and Ginny could demonstrate to Minerva how much they could already do, she might be even more likely to help them skip a grade.

"You know, being at the Quidditch Match wasn't so bad," Hermione said thoughtfully as they got their homework out.

"You mean you actually enjoyed the match? Ginny asked.

"Well, yes I suppose...but I was talking more about being around so many people. I didn't hear anyone unless I tried." She looked to Luna, "Were you okay?"

"Didn't feel a thing...my lovely necklace works the way it should. It was the first time I'd really tested it though."

…

They were working quietly at the table when they heard Minerva enter. She smiled at them as she walked over. They were hard at work already, and she hadn't even told them Dumbledore's plan yet. Looking at the texts they were reading, she smiled.

"So you thought you'd butter me up by studying my subject first, hmm?" She asked them.

They all laughed a little, "Well, yes...but seeing as it's also one of the most difficult it seemed to make sense to start with it first," Hermione answered as they began clearing their work.

Hermione looked at the empty table and realised it was too small, "Rowena? Can we have a bigger table for dinner?"

The table grew large enough for four people. "Thanks Rowena. You know it's truly amazing to me just how figured out you three have this Room." Minerva said.

"Rowena seems to like us, I think, because we share the same gifts she had." Luna explained.

"You speak of her like she's actually here with us." Minerva said.

Luna realised her mistake, they had only told Minerva they thought Rowena had created the room, not that she still existed here in some form.

"Well...sometimes it feels like she is." Ginny supplied to cover for Luna.

Minerva seemed to accept her explanation and called for Cara.

Once Cara had come and gone and they were again sitting around the table, Minerva studied Hermione a moment before asking, "So Hermione...how have your classes been going?"

"Same as usual...although I did notice all my Professors seem to have new rings." Hermione replied shrewdly, "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Minerva laughed. "You are too perceptive, Hermione. We wanted to see if you were learning from your teachers, the same way these two have been learning from you, not that you were consciously trying to do it mind, but we wondered."

"By 'we', you mean who exactly?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore and I. He explained to the rest of the Professors that we may have a strong Telepath in our midst and gave them a way to ward you. We wondered if you noticed a difference, Hermione, now that you know you can do it."

"I hadn't really thought of that. The only difference I've noticed, is that I don't know what they're going to ask before they ask it..."

"I'm sorry we tested your ability without your knowledge however, it was the last barrier to our plan."

The girls looked at her curiously for a moment before she continued.

"Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed you should be allowed to, at the very least, attempt your third year exams before the start of the new school year. Should you succeed, you will join Hermione for your fourth year."

"Really, Minerva?' Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes...there are still certain, logistical issues to figure out. For example, if Luna stays in Ravenclaw house you still wouldn't have all your classes together, and how you are going to practice for your practical portion of your exams at the Burrow, as you're all still under age."

"We hadn't thought of that," Hermione said.

"Well, fortunately we have." She turned to Luna, "We have two choices for your Luna. You can stay in Ravenclaw but attend all your classes with Gryffindor or we can transfer you to Gryffindor house completely."

Luna thought it over a moment before answering, "I think I like the first option better...as much as I would like to spend even more time with you two," she said, looking at Hermione and Ginny, "I think less people would notice...and it's not like I don't already eat with you at the Gryffindor table all the time."

"Well that would make the sleeping arrangements simpler." Minerva smiled, "You'll all remain in your current dorms with your current dormmates, if that's okay with you."

"I don't think either Luna, or I, care much for our dormmates...but, I guess it's easier...it's not like we spend much time in our dorms as it is." Ginny replied as she silently thanked Minerva for bringing it up.

"And how, exactly, have you solved the second problem, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if your parents all agree, the three of you will join me at my cottage during the second week of your break, for the rest of the summer. Professor Dumbledore has already received permission for you to practice while you are there."

"And what exactly are you going to tell our parents?" Luna asked concerned.

"Only that the three of you have been studying together and since, Hermione has been helping you, you have finished your current course load and started learning hers. So much so, that we believe you should be given the opportunity to, at the very least, be able to attempt the third year exams."

"And what do I tell my parents, Minerva?" Hermione asked, "It's really the only time I see them."

"Aside from the first week of the summer...you will have the 2nd to last week of August, when Ginny and Luna are at Hogwarts taking their exams and then the next week, I will be attending the Quidditch World Cup."

"You're going?" Ginny said enviously.

Minerva studied her a moment, "If you'd like to attend with your family, Ginny, I still have a few contacts at the Ministry that might be able to get you tickets."

"Really?" Ginny said excited.

"Really." Minerva replied smiling, "Would you two like to attend as well?"

Hermione and Luna thought it over a moment, but Hermione was the first to reply.

"I would, Minerva, if for no other reason to meet witches and wizards from around the world."

"Hermione, would I be correct in assuming you would be happy to attend with the Weasleys?" When she had nodded, Minerva turned to Luna, 'And you Luna?"

"I don't know, Minerva...I'm not a big fan of Quidditch like Ginny is, and it would be nice to spend some time with Dad."

"Fair enough...the plan at this point is, should Ginny and Luna do well on their second year exams , you three will join me at my cottage the second week of holidays. You will only have to study those courses you all intend to continue," She looked to Hermione, "I assume you will not be wanting to continue your current insane courseload next year, Hermione?"

"No...besides finding some of classes, well, less useful than others...I doubt anyone would approve the three of us using a time-turner to attend them all." Hermione replied.

"Fair enough, Hermione...you three can decide which courses you would like to take next year and we'll concentrate on those over the summer."

"Minerva?" Luna asked, "Why are you giving up your summer to help us? I mean, I don't think any of us realised just how complicated it would all be."

She smiled kindly before replying, "It is not an imposition, Luna...I am happy to share my home with you three for the summer. It has been a long time since I've spent a summer there and I look forward to it, with your company."

"Why does it sound like you already think they're going to succeed? Hermione asked.

"Simple...they already are." Minerva replied.

They had finished eating and Hermione suggested they adjoin to the seats around the fire.

After the three girls had settled on the couch and Minerva in the armchair they sat quietly wondering what they would talk about next.

"So I understand you three have questions about the rings I gave you?" Minerva asked.

The three girls nodded and waited her for to continue. Minerva sighed knowing the difficult time she was about to have, not giving them the whole truth. And, the simplest way to find out how much they knew, was to tell them as much as she could without divulging certain secrets.

"Have you ever heard of The Amice Witches?" All three girls shook their heads, "There was two sisters. Fabiana, the youngest, was an Empath. Elise, the oldest, a healer. The sisters had some idea of what the were. For they had grown up knowing about magic, but magic was feared by all, and they had kept their gifts hidden. They did not discover their Empathic and Healing abilities, until the sisters were joined by a third woman."

"The third woman, Fania, was also a powerful witch, but she had grown up not knowing who her father was, and therefore did recognize her gifts, until she met Elise and Fabiana," Minerva noticed Ginny and Hermione share a look but continued, "...when the three witches joined, each of their gifts became stronger and they soon discovered their other magical gifts. They discovered that Fania was a Telepath. Once their powers had grown, Fania and Fabiana became too sensitive to be among people...and so they created the Amice Rings. It allowed them to once again be among people but still communicate between them."

"And that is why you gave us _these_ rings?" Hermione asked, "Because you think we're like them?"

"Well, you are...except that you know who your father is, Hermione, and Fania did not." Minerva replied.

Hermione looked at Ginny again and then to Luna, "I should have told you this already, Looney..." She looked back to Minerva, "I don't know who my father is, Minerva."

"How could she know?" Minerva thought.

"But what are talking about, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione explained to Minerva and Luna what her mother had explained to her, before the start of the year. Minerva relaxed a little when she realised that, not only did Hermione not know who her father was, but she wasn't sure yet that he had been a wizard.

"It is possible your biological father was unaware he had magical blood and when the Ministry found out that you were a witch, may have investigated and removed his, um, donation." Minerva said tentatively.

"I hadn't thought of that...that the Ministry might have intervened." Hermione said thoughtfully,"But Minerva, what are the chances I'd be a, not only a witch, but a Telepath as well...if I am Muggleborn?"

"It is not unheard of, Hermione." She studied her a moment, "but it has happened."

"But the legend? Does it mention if Fania ever found out who her father was?" Ginny asked.

"Only rumors, really...some have speculated that her father was Merlin, as she was so powerful." Minerva replied carefully.

"What happened to them, Minerva? The Amice Witches?" Luna asked, she had a feeling this was the reason Minerva had not told them earlier of the legend behind the rings.

"In Medieval times people feared what they did not understand. The Amice Witches tried to keep their gifts hidden, but also wanted to help people when they could. The would fight dark witches and wizards while helping those that had been harmed by them. One day, Elise healed the wrong person...he discovered their gifts. Fabina and Fania, were burnt at the stake. They kept Elise alive as, even though they hated and feared her because of her gift, she was useful."

She could see the girls were stunned, even though she had not told them they had tried to burn all three witches at the same time, but Elise had just kept healing them. When they had burned the three separately, Elise was able to heal herself and had survived, only to spend the remainder of her life locked away.

"Why didn't you tell us this when you gave us the rings?" Hermione asked.

"Because, even though you three share the same gifts...I didn't think you were exactly like the Amice Witches. When I sent for them I knew they would work for any three people that includes a Telepath. When the rings glowed like they did, I suspected one of you may be a Healer but, according to legend, it should have been Hermione and, as far as I knew, you all knew your fathers."

"Until I told you about Tom?" Ginny inquired.

"Tom?"

"Tom Riddle...that's _you-know-who_'s real name. You might hear us say, 'Damn, Tom" every so often...that's what we're talking about." Ginny explained.

"Well yes, then. But I still wasn't convinced you were the same until tonight." Minerva said.

"Because I don't know who my father is?" Hermione asked and when Minerva nodded, she asked, "Is there any way your Ministry contacts could help us find out?"

"I will ask," Minerva replied.

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell us the legend of the rings in the first place...whether or not you believed we were the same as them." Ginny said.

"Is it because you fear that we'll end up like the Amice Witches?" Luna asked.

"Times may have changed since the Amice Witches were alive, and as a magical community, at any rate, we have come to understand a lot more about magic and how it works but, even now, people still fear what they do not understand." Minerva paused, "I must admit even I, who have been around Telepaths and Empaths most of my life...have never met anyone like you three. The way the three of you already communicate so well between you can be...unnerving...even to me. Can you imagine how those who do understand will react?"

"So you are telling us this now...because you fear for our safety?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yes."

"We'll we weren't exactly going to go around broadcasting it, Minerva, if that is what you're worried about." Hermione said, "We already agreed to that."

_**A/N To make it easier to write and read, whenever the girls are talking telepathically, their conversation will be in italics. It was getting tedious always making the distinction of when they were thinking a conversation and when they were talking. **_


	30. Chapter 30-Information Download

Minerva had sat quietly, regarding the three girls. How could this three girls bear so much resemblance to the Amice Witches? Surely the girls saw the resemblance? Even if they still did not know that the similarities ran even deeper.

It was one of the reasons she still had not returned the book to the library. There was a picture of a painting of the Amice Sisters, for that was what they were truly called. Fania had taken Elise's name when they had married. But keeping that fact from Hermione was only a part of it. Not only did the girls have the same gifts, but they also resembled them physically as well. Until Minerva was sure what, if anything, it meant, she needed to keep the girls from finding out more on their own.

While Minerva had sat quietly watching them, the girls had their own private conversation.

"_There's still more she's not telling us," _Hermione thought to both of them.

"_You think she knows who your father is?"_ Luna asked, trying to distract her from what both she and Ginny knew Minerva had neglected to mention.

"_I doubt it..."_Hermione replied.

"_But someone did go through a lot of trouble for you to not find out." _Ginny said.

"_If the Ministry got involved, they may just have wanted to avoid any more accidental witches." _Hermione replied.

Hermione had never let her eyes waver from Minerva the whole time she and the girls had talked telepathically. She wanted to know if Minerva could hear them, and if she couldn't, what she thought of the display of their ability if front of her.

Since the older witch wasn't betraying a single emotion as she seemed to be lost in thought, Hermione decided to find out, "I'm sorry, Minerva, we're being rude."

"Excuse me?" She started then realised what had been happening right in front of her without noticing, "You three were just talking? Telepathically I mean? But how did I not notice? Nothing gave you away." She said, sounding absolutely flabbergasted.

"Like I said, we've been practising," Hermione smiled, "You saw us do it this morning."

"Yes, but I assumed you were just repeating to them what I had said...but wait, I remember hearing Luna." Minerva replied, stunned, "Just how advanced are you?"

"Communicating between ourselves? Fairly advanced, I'd say...though I have no idea how exactly we're doing it," Hermione said, "But listening to random people? Not so much...I haven't really practised too much, doesn't seem right, practising on people without their knowledge. No offense, Looney."

"None taken, Hermione...my gift is less intrusive than yours...I can only figure out what someone is thinking given the context I feel their emotion in. I don't actually hear what they're thinking. I'm still sorry I practised on you two, without your knowledge, though."

"That, Luna, is very perceptive..." Minerva said awed, she couldn't have said it better herself, "I admire your restraint, Hermione."

"I don't know if I should get all the credit for that, Minerva...Ginny has made both of us more, sensitive, to the effect we could have on someone."

"I'm sorry?" Minerva asked.

"Damn Tom..." Hermione said simply.

When Minerva still looked confused, Ginny explained, "He stopped writing in the diary as he became stronger. He started communicating directly through my mind. I heard his voice, in my head. He and I would talk, they way we three do now."

"So, how do you feel about what you and your friends can do, Ginny?" Minerva asked curious.

"It still unnerves me a little...but Hermione always warns me first, so at least I'm prepared. It's definitely not as scary, hearing the voice of someone you know is a friend."

"They can also, thanks to the rings, talk to each other without me hearing." Hermione said and waited to see how Minerva responded to her latest bombshell.

This time Minerva could not hide her shock, "I have never heard of any Telepath being able to do that." she said quietly. Granted the legend of Amice Sisters were not well documented, but how was this possible?

"We've speculated that part of the reason is the information loop we've created. I've learned to focus easily, because Luna had already been practicing. But since then, I've continued to practice on my own and now Luna is learning from me. And that, for some reason, these too have now learned to use my non-magical gifts as well...I believe it also the reason we can figure things out so quickly. But even though they have learned to think the way I do, they also have their own thinking patterns, so sometimes we think of different things."

"Any idea what any of this means, Minerva?" Ginny asked.

"It's almost as though, when you are together, although you have your own thoughts, you are thinking as one mind." Minerva said, awed, "That is why you keep finishing each other's sentences and always seems to know what the other one is referring to...I had simply thought you'd been spending too much time together..."

"To be honest, we didn't realise we'd be doing it at first...but I think it's one of the reasons some of the spells I've tried this year have come so easy to me...Tom had Ginny perform magic well beyond what she had already learned. Even though she doesn't remember doing them, she knows _how _to do them, because she's done them before, even if she herself doesn't know she can do them." Hermione said.

"It's like someone reminding you that you already know how to do something." Ginny clarified.

"I knew you were the reason their learning had advanced and why, but this...is more than I had imagined." Minerva said quietly.

"But we only know as much as the each other know...we still need to learn _how _to do things." Luna supplied.

"Well, it's nice to know, you still have some limits." Minerva thought ruefully.

"What's bothering you, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Wait? Can you still hear my thoughts, right now? My emotions?" Minerva asked concerned

"No." Hermione and Luna replied.

"We can tell you know more than you're telling us, is all." Ginny explained.

"And honestly, Minerva, we're not trying...you have us blocked, and we respect your privacy." Hermione said.

"Would you tell me? If you could? Hear me despite my efforts to block you?" Minerva asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Of course...but I don't see that happening...as I said, not only are you very adept at blocking us, I have no desire to try." Hermione assured her, "I can only hear you when you allow me to...and thank you for leaving yourself open to any thoughts I may send to you."

"Ginny? Luna? Can you hear others thoughts when Hermione is not with you?" Minerva asked.

"No...They can only hear what I hear." Hermione answered

"We think Hermione acts like a conduit...it's almost as though we're all sitting around Hermione's head having a conversation." Luna said.

"That's what it was like when the four of us spoke this morning." Ginny supplied.

Minerva considered them a moment, "Hermione? I would like you to try." she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Try to listen when I'm not actively trying to block you...I give you permission."

Hermione frowned a little, "Are you sure?"

"Yes...I want to see what you can do..."

"And if I hear something I shouldn't?" Hermione asked.

"Then it is my fault for allowing you to try when you promised me not to." Minerva assured her. Minerva cleared her mind as best as possible as she watched Hermione reach for friends hands and close her eyes. Minerva immediately felt Hermione trying to read her thoughts and focused herself even more until she saw Hermione's eyes open in shock.

"You pushed me out! I felt it..."

"I did...were you able to hear anything?"

"No...nothing at all." Hermione said, "but I thought you weren't going to actively block me?"

"I could feel you trying Hermione, and frankly, I was scared you might succeed...I'm sorry, but there are some things I'm not ready to tell you, yet...about myself, mostly."

"Fair enough..." Hermione agreed reluctantly, "but there _is_ more you're not telling us about the Amice Witches, aren't you?"

"Yes...but I can not share it until I have more information, as I explained."

"And is that what is bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"The information you can't share with us?" Luna asked.

"Or the fact that you can't share it with us, yet?" Ginny asked.

Minerva laughed despite herself, "Both."

"Minerva could you just give us a moment?" Hermione asked, "I know it's rude to talk in front of you when you can't hear us."

"Go ahead. Thank you for your consideration."

"_Well...what do you think?" _Hermione asked.

"_I think she's scared by what we can do, even without all the information."_ Luna replied.

"_I think we let her off the hook for now...she's not going to tell us anything more, tonight."_ Ginny said.

"_Not without more information." _Hermione concluded, "_And we've already given her a lot of new information about what we can do...she needs to digest it I think."_

Ginny and Luna nodded.

Hermione looked to Minerva, "We know what we've shown you tonight, what we're already capable of, must worry you and we understand you must have your reasons for not telling us any more tonight, but we hope you will soon?"

"I expect I will Hermione, and I wouldn't say that what you can do worries me, exactly, but I am quite amazed." Minerva said.

"You know I don't believe you...that it doesn't worry you. I'd just like to know _why_ it worries you." Hermione said quietly.

Minerva considered Hermione a moment, "I'm not worried that you can do it, nor am I worried that you will abuse your abilities...if you haven't already, when everything is still so new and you're eager to experiment, I doubt that you will." She paused, "Despite the fact that you know I'm withholding information, I did not once feel you try to glean it yourself until I told you to try. That's a remarkable amount of restraint."

"Well, you can thank Ginny for that...I had considered it briefly, when I first found out..."

"Damn Tom?" Minerva said, smiling.

The three girls laughed a little.

"I finally found a silver lining in that whole mess...I'm Hermione's constant reminder to control herself." Ginny said.

Minerva almost laughed at Ginny's choice of words considering how hard she knew Ginny was trying to control herself around Hermione.

Minerva looked at her watch and realised that time, yet again, had played them for fools.

"It is getting late and I should go check on the party that is surely still going on the Gryffindor Common Room. Unless," she looked to Hermione, "You could try to listen for me?"

Hermione nodded, " But I don't think it'll work while we're in the Room."

"I hadn't thought about that..." Minerva had started when she noticed Hermione frown.

Hermione had heard a quiet, "_Try it. I think it'll work." f_rom Rowena.

"But I'll give it a try?" Hermione offered.

Minerva watched as Hermione closed her eyes and again held hands with the two younger witches.

Hermione focused her thoughts on the Gryffindor Common Room, and although she could tell there was still a very loud party going on, she couldn't hear any one person distinctly. It was almost as though there was interference.

Hermione opened her eyes, "Can't hear a thing Minerva, but if I know them, it's still going on."

Minerva smiled but wondered if Hermione was telling her the truth,

"I'd better go check on them." She said as she stood, "Have a good night, you three."

The girls stood at once and went to hug Minerva.

"I do look forward to spending the summer with you." Minerva said quietly, then kissed the top of each of the girls heads before she let them out of the hug.

"Us too, Minerva." Hermione said.

…

As soon as Minerva left, Luna rounded on Hermione.

"You just lied to her...you did hear something, didn't you? Just now I mean?" She said.

"How did you know? I didn't think I'd included you." Hermione replied worried.

"I felt your amusement when you tried, you hid it well from everyone else though." Luna said.

"Why did you though? Lie to her?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"For one, I know she's already freaked out by what I, what we, are able to do. I didn't want to make it worse. For another, I could only tell the party is in full swing...it amuses me to have Minerva go up there and yell at them all." Hermione explained.

"But I thought Rowena's wards prevented thoughts from getting in here?"

"Yes, but maybe it's a passive thing...so when I tried, I could hear something, but not any one thought distinctly."

"_You are exactly right, Hermione." _Came Rowena's voice.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Hermione said angrily.

Luna and Ginny looked at Hermione in shock.

"It's Rowena...she keeps talking to me, when I'm least expecting it..." Hermione sighed, "Rowena? I'm sorry but...we need to block you from our thoughts, all of them. Please, no more giving things before we ask or just talking to me when you ever you feel like...I will still talk with you ,but only when I ask ...or we ask anything. Do you understand?"

"_Yes, but you could've just blocked me without telling me first."_ Rowena answered sadly.

"Guys? I'm going to take a shower...I need some time to clear my head, okay?" Ginny said.

Hermione turned to Ginny and reached for her hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah...I just..."

"Need to be alone for a bit?" Luna offered.

Ginny nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

""Rowena...a towel please? And my pajamas." Ginny said quietly as she entered. When they appeared she quietly said a thank you, and turned on the water in the shower. She put her hand under it until she felt it was the right temperature.

She undressed and got under the water. The hot water slowly drawing out the tension in her body. She felt herself relax as she tried to figure out what was bothering her.

"She died alone..." She said quietly, and the tears started to fall.

"Is that my fate? To watch Hermione and Luna die, and not be able to do anything to prevent it?" She leaned against the wall of the shower and slid to the bottom. Hugging her knees, she was overcome with fear and grief.

Luna and Hermione were still talking to Rowena when Luna had felt Ginny's sadness.

"I'm going to check on, Ginny. Luna said and went to the bathroom as quickly as she could without actually running. She found her best friend sitting on the shower floor, crying uncontrollably. She quickly grabbed the towel and after turning off the water, put it around Ginny's shoulders.

Before she touched her, however, she said, "Let me help you? Please." Ginny barely nodded.

Luna focused and took Ginny's hand.

Ginny could feel the calm and love that Luna was projecting and was finally able to control her sobbing.

"What is it, Gin? What's going on?" Luna asked, worried.

"The Healer...she died alone...is that my fate Luna? Am I destined to watch as you, and Hermione, die? And not be able to help?" She replied, barely above a whisper, and started to cry again even despite Luna's efforts to calm her.

Once Ginny had finally calmed a little, Luna said, "C'mon, let's get you dressed...you need Hermione right now." Ginny looked at her confused, "I'm helping you the best I can Gin, but I can feel that you're only barely holding it together. You need the comfort only she can give you."

Ginny nodded and let Luna help her to stand.

"Ginny...you're bleeding."

Ginny looked down at her arm and the watched in fascination as a long scrape healed itself.

She lost it completely, for she had realised something else. She fell back to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably.

Luna tried to help but she couldn't reach her, she couldn't calm whatever fear and sadness had just taken her friend. Luna did her best to get to Ginny into her pajamas and then she called out to Hermione.

…

Hermione continued her conversation after Luna left to check on Ginny.

"_Rowena? I warned you, because we've come to think of you as a 's not that we want to shut you out. But it even creeps me out when things show up before we ask for them or even thought of what we want. I can't imagine how it makes Ginny feel. We just...we need some privacy. We need to able to talk without you listening in. I know you've be alone for a long time but...?"_

"_It's all right Hermione, I understand, If you ask a question I will answer." _Rowena replied sadly.

"_Rowena? I'd still like to chat with you sometimes, this isn't goodbye, okay?"_

"_Thank you, Hermione, I'd like that."_

"_And thank you Rowena, for always helping us."_

"_You're welcome Hermione, have a good night."_

Rowena's last reply had just ended when she heard Luna's frantic voice in her head.

"_Ginny needs you, right now..."_

Hermione ran to the bathroom and found Luna holding Ginny as she sobbed. She dropped to her knees beside them and pulled Ginny to her.

Luna watched as the effect on Ginny was immediate. She could feel Ginny was calming down, just by being held by Hermione. She reached out a hand and tried to help even further.

Hermione sat and rocked Ginny gently in her arms. She felt Ginny start to relax and seem to melt into her, "Think you can make it to the bed?" She asked her softly and felt Ginny nod her head.

The three slowly stood and, with Hermione's arm still around her shoulders, Ginny let herself be led to the bed.

Once they were sitting, Hermione opened her arms to Ginny. The young red-haired witch crawled into Hermione's arms and let herself be held as though she was a young child.

Hermione sat rocking Ginny, "What's wrong Gin? What's got you so upset?" She said, trying to sooth Ginny.

"_I can't..." _She thought to both of them and then looked at Luna. She didn't trust that, if she started talking about what had upset her, that she wouldn't lose it again.

"She was sitting on the floor of the shower when I went in, crying. She said that the Healer, Elise, had died alone...she thinks that's going to be her fate, too...to watch us die and not be able to help."

Ginny had started to cry softly again.

"But I managed to calm her enough to get her standing, we noticed a cut on her arm. As soon as she looked at it...it healed. She broke down again and nothing I was doing was helping."

Hermione tightened her grip on Ginny. "But Gin? Healing yourself? That's got to be a good thing? Right?" But Ginny started to cry even harder.

Hermione looked to Luna in confusion.

Luna shrugged her shoulders and reached out to take Ginny's hand. She could feel Ginny's fear, confusion and overwhelming sadness.

"Let me help you, Gin, please?" Luna softly pleaded.

Ginny gripped Luna's hand tighter then, as Luna took the hint to help, felt herself slowly calm down.

"_I don't trust my voice right now...but please you two keep talking aloud?" _Ginny thought to both of them.

Luna nodded and Hermione said softly, "Is it Damn Tom," again?"

"_No, not this time..." _Ginny laughed a little, "_You know how Minerva said they had kept the Healer alive so they could still use her to heal them?"_

"Um...yeah." Luna replied.

"_When I healed myself I realised something...they didn't keep her alive...they couldn't kill her...she was probably burned alive with them, but when she healed herself and them...they killed the other two. Maybe in even front of her. And she couldn't save them."_ She couldn't continue and had begun to cry again.

Hermione and Luna looked at each other in shock. Was that part of what Minerva was keeping from them? The true fate of The Amice Witches?

"Gin?" Hermione said and she hugged her closer, "That's not going to happen with us...we know more than they did. We understand our gifts better than they did. The world has changed, Gin. Yes, People will still be scared of what we can do...but we'll be more careful than they were..." she finished softly.

"_You don't know that, Hermione."_ Ginny said softly, "_What if all of this is fate and there's nothing we can do to change it? That I'm destined to watch the two of you die and not be able to do anything but watch?"_

"We control our own fate, Gin." Luna said softly.

Ginny sat up and gently pulled herself from Hermione's arms. She reached for friends hands before she found the strength to finally speak aloud her fear.

"This...all of this...what if it's fate? All the things that had to happen to bring us together like this? What if it's more than just chance? Luna's mom dying and then us becoming friends...such close friends that Luna might as well be my sister? Tom messing with my head and making me the oldest so when I became the Healer, I was fulfilling that part as well? And then Hermione, you joined us here...in this room...and suddenly my Dreamwalking worked...we three became stronger when you joined us...that's what has got Minerva so scared...we're too much like the Amice Witches." She sighed as the anger that had flared begun to dissipate, "What if we have no control over this? What if, because it happened before, it's destined to happen again?"

She fell back into Hermione's arms as her two friends sat in stunned silence.

Hermione leaned down and kissed the top of Ginny's head before taking her chin in her hand so that she could raise her face to look in her eyes. "Gin...fate may have brought us together...but we're still in control of our destiny..." She kissed her forehead, "Please Gin, no matter how much we _are _like them, we _are not_ them...but we can learn from their mistakes. We'll keep our gifts completely hidden if that's what it takes...but we're going to okay."

Ginny felt the tears in her eyes, "I want to believe you, Hermione...I do..."

"Then just believe it, Gin...if we all believe it, we can make it happen." Hermione said, trying to reassure her as she pulled her back into her arms.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and listened to her heartbeat when Hermione pulled her head to her chest. She sighed when she felt Hermione start to rub her back.

Luna still held her hand and could feel her fear, if not her sadness, begin to ebb.

"_Looney?"_ Ginny thought softly to only Luna, "_You ever find me in a state like that again, just help me, don't ask."_

"_I was trying to, Gin...but I couldn't reach you...you needed Hermione." _She thought to Ginny, and only Ginny.

"What do you mean, you couldn't reach me?" Ginny asked aloud as she looked to Luna.

"You were too overcome...until Hermione came to help you..." Luna said softly, "Only the two of us together could help you..."

Ginny still looked confused, "_You needed the comfort you can only get from Hermione..."_ Luna thought to her.

"I understand now what Minerva meant...when she said she expects she will." Hermione said cryptically before continuing, "She means she wants to tell us, before we figure it out for ourselves."

"What makes you say that," Ginny asked pulling herself from Hermione's arms so she could look at her.

"The three of us, thinking together, 'with one mind', we keep figuring out what she's not telling us..."

"So you think I'm right? About how they died." Ginny asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but I do...I'm afraid you're right." Hermione said calmly but felt her own tears stinging her cheeks.

Ginny reached out and wiped away her tears, "Don't you start too...one basket case at time, okay?"

"Gin?" Luna said and waited for her to face her, "You know what makes us most different from the Amice Witches?" Ginny shook her head, "You, Gin, you make us different."

"Because I'm the Healer, but not technically the oldest?"

"No," Hermione said as she took Ginny's chin in her hand to turn her face, "It's damn Tom's fault but...you were right about a silver lining. We didn't go through what you did...we can't possibly know how you felt, or how you feel about what's happening. We need you to remind us...that what we can do? It can scare people. The Amice Witches...they didn't have you, we do, that's why we're going to okay."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then rested her own on it. Luna moved to hug Ginny as well, "She's right, Gin. The three of us are stronger together but not just because of our special gifts or the extra power thing...we're stronger because..."

"We complete each other." Ginny finished softly.

Hermione laughed a little and thought to both of them because, at that very moment, she didn't trust her voice, "_She finally gets it."_

"Rowena? Do we have hot chocolate?" She asked aloud.

"_No." _came a quiet reply.

"_Thank you...and thank you for understanding, we'll talk soon, okay?"_

"Cara?"

The little elf appeared with her usual cracking noise.

"How can I help?" She squeaked to them.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you so late but, could you bring us some hot chocolate, and maybe a snack?"

"It is never too late to help my friends," Cara replied and snapping her fingers, a tray with three steaming cups of hot chocolate appeared along with a plateful of cookies.

"Thank you, Cara, have a goodnight."

"And you." Cara replied and smiling, disappeared.

"Hot chocolate?" Luna asked.

"What? My mom gives it me when I'm upset..." Hermione said defensively.

"It's perfect Hermione, thank you." Ginny said softly.

They each took a cup and quietly back to sip it and eat cookies.

Hermione was about to ask Ginny if she was feeling better when Minerva entered the room looking almost comical in her tartan robe and her hair coming out of it's usual tight bun.

"What's wrong, Minerva. What happened?" Hermione asked growing concerned at the look of worry on Minerva's face.

"I need you three to stay here. Make sure you tell Rowena to not to let anyone else in but myself and Cara." Minerva said quickly and turned to leave again.

Hermione lept from the bed and ran after her.

"Minerva! Wait...what's going on?" Hermione said and was relieved when the elder witch turned to look at her. However, her relief didn't last long.

"Hermione, I don't have time to explain, take my hand, close your eyes and just accept what I'm about to project."

"Okay..." Hermione said hesitantly as she did what she was told.

"I wouldn't share this directly with Luna and Ginny. I'm worried about even you trying it. Ready?"

As soon as Hermione nodded she suddenly knew everything that had happened to Minerva in the last half hour.

"Did it work? Did you see?" Minerva asked anxiously.

"Yes...go, we'll be okay." Hermione said.

"I will send Cara with news and I will join you for lunch tomorrow, stay here until then." Minerva said and then turned and left.

Hermione slowly walked to the bed as the rush of images Minerva had sent her slowly started to make sense.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"What she did or what's happening?" Hermione asked.

"Aren't they the same?"

"No..." She shook her head, "There's what she showed me and there's how she showed me. Which would you like to know first?"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, tentatively.

"Sirius Black broke in Harry and Ron's dorm room, they're searching the castle now, no one got hurt. Apparently Black got the beds mixed up and when he realised Ron wasn't Harry and your brother started screaming, he took off, they're searching the castle now. She told me to stay here because she knows I can't locate Black from here."

"And she told you all that in a few seconds?" Luna said awed.

"Yes...it's almost the same thing as you guys knowing everything I know...only what she let me learn was specific. And as I walked over here it's like, I knew what was going on right away but then I got the whole story by the time I got here."

"How'd he get in?"

"How about I try to do you, what Minerva just did to me?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, "You think you can?" Luna said awed.

"We've been doing it along...if Minerva can do it, I'm pretty sure I can. It would be faster."

The girls didn't answer just joined hands and extended their free ones to Hermione.

"Ready?"

"As ready as we ever are," Ginny replied, drawing small smiles from her friends.

Hermione nodded, squeezed their hands, and shared what Minerva had shown her.

The girls opened their eyes.

"Poor Neville"...Ginny said, "but really, what an idiot."

They all started to laugh, "_It worked_." Hermione thought as she was laughing so hard. And saw the girls nod.


	31. Chapter 31-Brick or Plate?

The girls still laughed at the look on Neville's face when Minerva had found out what he had done.

"Could he possibly take "Idiot of the Year" away from your brother?" Hermione said as she finally caught her breath, "Oh God...I wondered if Minerva included that because she sensed we need a good laugh."

Ginny and Luna finally caught their breath.

"Thank you for the warning." That was intense, Ginny said.

"I know right? Can you imagine if you'd felt it first hand?" Hermione said.

"Well yes, I can and now you understand why I didn't let you feel the feel impact of what Minerva felt when she told us about Radha." Luna said.

"Crap..." Ginny said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked worried.

"She was testing us..._again_." She said as she looked up to their faces. "She wanted to see if it worked...she's been testing us all along."

"That's why they're letting us skip a year," Luna said dumbfounded.

"They already know we can do it." Ginny continued.

"Because you, _we,_ already are..." and Hermione concluded.

"Crap." Luna and Hermione said together.

It had dawned on them. They had let Minerva know just how much they could do. Not only demonstrated it, but even tried to explain it. They had revealed too much. Even though they knew they could trust Minerva and, by extension Dumbledore, they knew there was more they were not being told.

"Do you think they saw this coming? Us I mean?" Luna asked.

"Since Halloween you mean?" Ginny asked.

"It's all puzzle pieces to them..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "If you look at a puzzle long enough you stop seeing the picture you're trying to create and start to focus in on the individual pieces. We've been slowly giving them the pieces and now they putting them together enough to focus on the big picture. But they still don't know what it is." Hermione explained.

"And they're doing the same thing to us, but it's also a test...to see how much we can figure out on our own." Ginny said.

"Only for some reason you have this uncanny ability to see through to to the heart of the matter. Luna is the Empath but, it's like you see the emotional truth of the matter." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I don't understand." Ginny said, clearly confused.

"It's the different way in which we think that makes us able to figure things out. I think from a logical point of view, I use my strongest asset, my mind." Hermione started.

"And I see how what happened affected the people involved and how those same events would affect me?" Ginny asked.

"You see with your heart, Gin" Luna explained.

"And Luna sees it's from both of ours, as well as something that I can't quite define, that is her own." Hermione said.

"I see with Ginny's heart. I closed myself off from feeling my own emotions a long time ago, I think. It was too much on top of everyone else's. I hadn't realised until I got the necklace... how empty I'd become." Luna said quietly as tears rolled down her face.

"_That's why I took the necklace off in the Great Hall...when left with my own emotions for the first time, and found I had none of my own...it scared me." _She thought softly to them as she could no longer speak. "_I wanted to feel something again...even if it wasn't my own, just to make sure I still could...that's why I laughed...I was relieved."_

Hermione and Ginny sat stunned, absolutely lost for words at Luna's silent confession. Ginny reached for her was all she could do, was to hold her hand and let Luna feel her love for her, because she didn't know what to say.

"_I've spent my whole life trying to figure out my feelings from those around me...and all of a sudden, I couldn't feel anything. That's why I take it off so much around you guys...the way you feel for each other, for me? It's like a warm blanket. I try not to even sleep with it...it's better to woken by others dreams than to lie awake with only my own thoughts for company."_

Hermione reached for her hand as well. Even with the strength of both of their love, she she still could not speak,"_I still think about what could have happened in the Great Hall...just because I was scared, because I was being selfish."_

Ginny looked at Luna confused, and gently said, "But I've felt your love for me Luna...when we've been alone...just _your _love...I know that , not only do you feel, but in fact, you feel very deeply." She said the tears gently falling down her face, "When you came to comfort me, when I broke down. As soon as you tried to help me...I could feel it."

"Love is not an emotion you can control. Just about everything else? It's up for grabs." Luna said softly, speaking for the first time.

"Luna...you've been so strong, for so long, it's okay you know? To be weak around us...if you need to be." Hermione said gently.

"_It's more than that...it's like I built a wall around my own emotions so I could cope better with everyone else's...that wall is coming down, brick by brick...it scares me,"_ Luna thought when her voice failed her again, "_I trust your emotions, I need the breaks..."_

"It will get easier, Luna, I promise...you know that I, all of people know that, right?" Ginny asked gently.

"She does Ginny, she knows what we're both going through right now, that's why she hasn't said anything before now...she didn't want to burden us on top of all the other crap we're dealing with." Hermione said.

Luna looked to Hermione, "Thank you, for understanding why I haven't said anything before now." She said quietly, the pain still evident in her voice.

"You feel pain Luna...more acutely than anyone...the most we can hope to do, is share it." Hermione said.

"The key word being _feel_...you _feel_ pain, you _feel_ love..." Ginny pointed out.

"And don't you _feel_ a little stupid for waiting to tell us?" Hermione teased.

"Kind of," she admitted, a small smile on her face.

"And that's why you complete us, too...you're able to take your own emotions out of the equation...and then see it from both my emotional side and Hermione's logical side." Ginny concluded.

"Think what I'll be able do once I'm okay feeling just my own emotions again." Luna said softly.

"Luna...I think we've come to realise there's nothing the three of us can't figure out," Hermione started.

"And together there's nothing we can't face." Ginny concluded.

"But you know this is all still insane right? Us? What we can do? The Amice Witches?" Luna said.

"Quite aware," Hermione laughed.

"But we can face it together." Ginny managed to stammer, before she too was lost to a fit of laughter.

"I take it back...it's you guys that are nuts..." Luna said as she started to laugh.

They only stopped when a loud crack announced Cara's arrival.

Hermione caught her breath first and looked to the bemused elf.

"What's up, Cara?" She asked.

"Minerva sent me to check on you...can I get you anything?"

"Maybe just some stuff for breakfast and lunch so we don't need to bother you again."

"Certainly." Cara walked over to the small kitchen and snapped her fingers. But nothing happened.

Cara turned around to the bemused expressions of the girls, "I filled the cupboards and the fridge."

"Thank you, Cara." Luna said stunned.

"Not a problem, Minerva had asked me to do it." the little elf smiled, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Well, thank you, anyway...and please, thank Minerva." Ginny said kindly.

"You're most welcome...it is getting late, you should try to sleep. Minerva told me to tell you the castle is safe, he is gone."

"Thank you, Cara, good night."

The little elf smiled, nodded, and disappeared.

Hermione smacked herself in the forehead to the amusement of her friends.

"What?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"That's why Minerva is joining us for lunch...she wants to see how well her information download worked and whether or not I was able to share that information with you." Hermione said, sounding stunned.

"Can I ask a question?" Luna asked Hermione, when she had nodded, Luna continued, "I know what you mean by information download, but I don't understand the reference."

"Yeah, what is an information download, normally?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed, "It's a Muggle term. Muggles have these things called computers. They're machines you can use to store and share information with others...you can use a computer to download information from something called the internet...which links everyone's computers together."

"It's weird...I don't understand a word you just said, but I understand." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Because I do...but, back to Minerva..." Hermione said.

"Don't tell her it worked as well as it did?" Ginny suggested.

"I think she's coming here to ask just how well it worked...why don't we flip the script on her? See if we're right about how the Amice Witches died. You okay with that, Gin?"

"Yes...but I want to tell her...I want her to know just how hard it was for me when I figured it out myself." Ginny said quietly, a hint of anger in her voice.

"You do realise, telling what we, what Ginny, figured out is still giving her more information about what we can do?" Luna asked.

"I do...but we have two choices and both of them are going to make her withhold information. If we tell her just how well her information download worked, she's going to want to talk to Dumbledore before she tells us anything else but if we shock her with what Ginny figured out, we might at least find out if we're right about that, before she stops telling us anything else. Frankly, I'd rather find out if we were right. I doubt she'll do anything more than confirm or deny our theory...but at least we might get an answer to that before she shuts down."

"Fair enough...if she asks about the download, we'll let you answer the question...but I really want to be the one tells her my theory about the witches..." Ginny said.

Hermione turned to Luna, "What you said...about being stuck alone with your thoughts at night?"

Luna nodded.

"Both of you actually...if you're alone at night and if you need someone to talk to...you can talk to me okay?" Hermione said quietly, "It's one of the benefits of having a Telepath as a friend...even if I'm not around you can still talk to me...okay?"

"Thank you Hermione...I appreciate that." Luna said quietly, "Speaking of sleep...we should probably try to get some."

"I know, I'm exhausted but, I'm wide awake." Ginny said.

"Rowena? Do I have any potion left?" Luna asked.

Her potion bottle and a glass of water appeared.

"Thanks, Rowena." Ginny said.

Luna examined the bottle, "There's not very much...but it should be enough to let us all fall asleep...I'll make us some more this week."

After they had shared the potion and the water, Hermione said, "So who get's the middle tonight?" looking at the two girls.

"I'm sorry?" Luna said.

"Well...usually the basket case get's the middle...since you and I both qualify for that tonight, who get's the middle?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione does...that way she's close to both of us, if we need her."

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said, and after crawling under the covers she held her arms out for the two younger girls.

Once the two girls had their heads comfortably on her shoulder, she said quietly, "Luna?"

Both Luna and Ginny propped themselves up on elbow to look at Hermione.

"I'm glad you finally confided in us..." Hermione said softly.

"You were right Hermione...I didn't want to put more on your plates...it's the same reason it took you so long to tell us about your father." Luna replied.

"Partially, maybe...but I wasn't as curious about it as I am now..." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

Ginny and Luna lay their heads back on Hermione's shoulders. She squeezed them both and said quietly, "I love you guys."

…

When Minerva entered the Room the next day, she found all three girls still asleep, despite it almost being lunchtime. She watched them for a moment. Hermione was in the middle of the two girls holding Ginny from behind as they slept. Luna had her back to Hermione but was cuddled up behind her.

Sighing, she went over to the kitchen and started preparing a meal for when they woke. She couldn't help thinking of herself and Radha, curled up in the same bed, so many years ago when she saw how Hermione held Ginny...even in their sleep.

Hermione was woken by the sound of someone in the kitchen but she couldn't figure out who it was. Ginny was still fast asleep and she could feel Luna curled up so close behind her that she couldn't turn over on her back. She gently shook Ginny awake.

"I see you're finally awake," Minerva said and watched as Ginny and Hermione sat up and looked over to her in the kitchen.

Hermione reached over and gently woke Luna as well.

"_Well I'm glad we came up with a plan last night," _Ginny thought to both of them.

They laughed a little before Hermione said to MInerva, "Good morning, Minerva...so care to fill us in a little more about what happened last night? In the Gryffindor Tower I mean?" as she crawled out of bed and went to join her in the kitchen.

"First off...it's barely just morning...and secondly, I thought my thought transfer worked last night, Hermione."

Hermione waited until they had joined her at the table before answering.

"It did, sort of...I only got the jist of what was going on...Black had broken in again, no one was hurt, and you left to search the castle." Hermione explained, trying very hard to hide the truth.

"_Ask her now Ginny...before she has a chance to figure out if I'm lying." _Hermione thought to Ginny and saw Luna give a small nod.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Minerva.

"Minerva?" She said, already trying to control her anger at being left to figure it out on her own, "Can I ask you something? About the Amice Witches? And how they really died?"

Minerva frowned, "But I told you already..."

"No, you didn't" Ginny said, shaking her head, "I figured it out for myself last night...they didn't keep Elise alive for her healing ability...they couldn't kill her." she said, the anger barely controlled.

"But..."

Ginny interrupted her, she wanted Minerva to realise just how harmful giving them only part of the truth was, "You didn't tell us because you didn't think we needed to know, right?"

"Not that you didn't need to know...I just didn't think you needed to know, yet?" Minera replied.

Ginny was having a harder and harder time controlling her anger."And you think it was better for me to figure it out on my own? Tell her Looney, how I was, when you found me..."

"After you left, Ginny went to take a shower...Hermione and I were out here talking when I felt Ginny's fear and sadness...I found her sitting in the shower, hugging her knees and crying...it was so bad I could barely reach her..." Luna said, barely controlling her own anger.

"When she got me standing and I was trying to put on my pajamas, she noticed I had a cut on my arm...I must of done it when I collapsed in the shower...as soon as I looked it, it healed...then I realised the truth..." Ginny continued.

"This time, when she lost it, I couldn't help, until Hermione came in and held her...even then she couldn't hold it together enough to speak aloud what she had figured out." Luna said quietly.

"So...I ask you again, Minerva...You really think you spared me any pain by not telling me?" Ginny said, the pain and anger finally showing itself in her voice.

"Is that what happened Minerva? They tried to burn all three at the same time but when Elise healed herself and the other two...then burned them separately?" Hermione asked.

Minerva had been stunned into silence. Aside from her incredible guilt for what Ginny had gone through, she couldn't help but be impressed they had figured it out.

"From what legend tells us...yes." Minerva answered quietly.

Ginny looked down, trying to swallow her anger before she spoke again, "Was this another test? Were you waiting to see if we'd figure it out on our own?"

"Test?" Minerva asked.

"We know you've been testing us, Minerva, trying to figure out how much we know and how much we can do..." Luna said.

"And then deciding, based on your findings, what you should or shouldn't tell us..." Hermione concluded.

"You're angry with me, I understand..."

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it, Minerva...and no, I don't think you'll fully understand the impact of what happened last night...I was so upset, Luna couldn't calm me...do you have any idea the despair I felt when I realised that my historical counterpart had to watch the two people she cared about most, die? And not be able to able to help them? Knowing, that if she hadn't tried to heal the wrong person...they'd have been okay? And that she died alone? Do you really think now, that you saved me any pain?"

"I didn't do it on purpose...I didn't know if you could heal yourself, Ginny...that is why I didn't tell you...I didn't want to scare you..." Minerva said softly, the pain of having hurt Ginny, however accidently, was almost too much to bear and tears started to fall down her face, "If I had known, that I could've saved you from the pain of realising it yourself, I would have told you..."

"You really think you spared us from fear? You have no idea how scared I was when I couldn't barely calm Ginny enough to get her into her pajamas..." Luna said, the anger also evident in her voice.

Minerva looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to say. The girls were angry with her and they had every right to be.

Hermione let her own anger ebb a bit, "I know you're trying to protect us, Minerva, I know you're only doing what you think is best...but can't you see already?"

"Even if you don't tell us...we'll figure it out anyways?" Luna finished softly.

"So when are you going to stop trying to protect us and just tell us the whole story?" Ginny asked.

Minerva looked up at the three girls and studied them each on turn before she answered.

"If the whole story was mine to tell...I would." Minerva said sadly.

"_What the hell does that mean?"_ Ginny thought angrily to her friends, she was afraid if she said it aloud, she might start yelling, her frustration had grown so much.

"And what, exactly, does that mean?" Hermione asked carefully, trying to hide her own anger and frustration.

"It means," Luna said softly, "That there is more to tell us, but she can't..."

"Because some of the information I have, it is not my place to share..." Minerva said sadly, "And some of it I don't feel I should share, until I know what it means..."

"We trust you Minerva...it's time you trust us, to be able to handle it...all of it." Hermione started, "And, after what you've witnessed, as to what we can do, how we think and come up with the answers you don't give us...you don't think we could help you figure out what it means?" Hermione finished, somewhat sarcastically.

"I know you think keeping us from certain information is in our best interest...I'm sorry for getting angry and frustrated with you Minerva...but after what happened to me last night? You really think it was for the best?" Ginny said softly, sounding defeated.

Minerva studied Ginny for a moment before answering.

"You have every right to be angry and frustrated with me," She said sadly as she looked to the other two girls, "But I still can't share everything with you...not yet."

"Fine...but are you sure there's no more emotional bombshells we're going to figure out on our own?" Ginny asked.

Minerva thought for a moment. There were things about the Amice Sisters she had yet to tell them, but she felt that telling Hermione the truth behind the relationship of Elise and Fania, was definitely not a piece of information she was ready for. She also knew the truth about Hermione's father, but that was not her information to share.

"Not that I can think of..." Minerva said quietly.

Hermione reached for MInerva's hand, "I'm sorry if we've been hard on you Minerva, I know you've only done and said what you think is best, because you care for us...but we're not made of glass...we're stronger together, emotionally, I mean...we, Luna and I, were not only able to help Ginny but we also ended up laughing...you need to know...we can handle it."

"I just wanted you to understand...that sometimes withholding the truth to protect us? It can do more damage than good..." Ginny said quietly.

"You have every right to be angry with me Ginny...I only hope you can forgive me?" Minerva responded.

Hermione looked at Luna and thought to her, "_I'm going to tell her you admitted something to us last night but I won't tell her what...I need to make a point to her, and to both of you, okay?"_

Luna and Ginny nodded.

"_Rowena? Four plates please. And something to break them, a brick perhaps?" _She thought, and smiled when they appeared, "_Thank you."_

"Minerva...last night, Luna admitted something to us very personal, something she's been dealing with on her own, for awhile, because," She pointed to the plates as she fanned them out in front of her, "Our plates were already so full that the cracks when starting to show." And she tapped each of the plates once with the brick so that they cracked, but did not break, "Add anything more to them now," and she dropped the brick on one of the plates. When it had smashed she continued, "and it will break, but," she said stacking the the three remaining plates, "put the three together," and dropped the brick again, pleased when only the top plate broke, "one of us may break...but there's two more of us to pick up the pieces." She looked at Minerva, "You can be a rock, or a plate...your choice...but us? We're stronger together and there's nothing we can't face."

Minerva studied Hermione a moment. She took her wand from inside her robes as she stood. She waved her wand over the plates and they repaired themselves. She took the brick from the stack of plates and placed the fourth on top.

She turned to Hermione and said, "If you can forgive me? I'd like to be a plate..."

Hermione smiled, "I'm really glad you did that..."

"Hermione," She said as tears ran down her face, "I have never heard friendship described so perfectly or so beautifully."

The three girls hugged Minerva.

"From now on, unless I have a very good reason, I will tell you everything." She promised.

"That is more than fair, however, I think it is time for Hermione to do the same..." Luna said and looked at her.

"But I have told her everything," Hermione replied, frowning at Luna.

"You haven't...I know you're stronger than you're admitting Hermione...how much did you really hear last night when I showed you what was going on?" Minerva asked delicately, as she went to take her sit again.

"Fine...I didn't tell you because I was afraid if I did, you'd be freaked out, and not tell us if we were right about how the Amice Witches died." Hermione answered, "Also because we figured out you were testing me...to see if it would work."

"It was not meant as a test, Hermione...I suspected you would be able to because you've been doing it all along with these two...it was simply the quickest way to let you know what was going on." Minerva paused, "So, it did work?"

Hermione sighed and admitted, "At first I just knew what you knew ..as I walked over to tell these guys, I saw the whole thing, from your perspective."

"And tell me...were you able to share all that information with them, the way I did with you?" Minerva asked, curious.

Hermione looked at her two friends and thought, "_Do we tell her?"_

"_In the interest of being totally honest so maybe she'll start being totally honest with us?" _Luna thought.

"_Yes...I think we've found out all we're going to today" _Ginny concluded.

Hermione looked back to Minerva, "Yes, I was...I figured if you, who is not a Telepath, could do it, so could I...so I tried, and it worked...as you knew it would."

"I wasn't positive it would work as well as it clearly has." Minerva admitted.

Ginny had thought of another question, "Minerva...this ability I have to heal myself...does that mean I can't die?"

Minerva laughed a little, "You are not indestructible, Ginny...although you may end up living longer...you will still age, but your body will not be subject to the ills that age can bring. And so, when you get into your later years...you will appear, in some ways, to have stopped aging."

"So what can _kill _me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Probably nothing short of the killing curse." Luna replied softly.

Minerva nodded, "And some other more, extreme measures...you would have to put beyond the ability to heal yourself."

"Did they keep trying to kill Elise?" Ginny asked, barely above a whisper.

The question shocked MInerva, "I truly do not know...the legend only says that she was locked up."

Hermione and Luna both studied Minerva a moment and knowing what they were trying to do, she let her guard down just enough for them to tell that she was telling the truth.

"Thank you, MInerva, for telling us the truth..." Hermione started.

And Luna finished, "And letting us confirm you're telling us the truth."

"That can be a useful technique...being able to tell when someone is lying." Minerva stated.

"You know we wouldn't have been able to...if you hadn't let us." Hermione replied, "Your ring and your practice at blocking us, is very effective."

Minerva studied the girls for while and wondered if there would come a time when she met with them, that she wasn't left awed by them. So much wisdom for three so young. Already so adept at using their individual gifts and showing so much restraint. And all so damned intelligent.

Hermione and the girls however were holding their own silent conversation.

"_You guys could tell she was telling us the truth?" _Ginny said incredulous.

"_Yes...Luna could feel that she was telling the truth and well, she told me she was, by letting us in just far enough to know she's telling the truth."_ Hermione explained.

"_What else do you think we should ask her...maybe she knows more about your father?" _Luna asked.

"_I don't know...I sort of doubt it. But I think if she does know, there's a reason she's not telling me." _Hermione replied.

"_And you don't want her to have to lie to you?_" Ginny surmised.

"_Basically...yeah..." _Hermione said, "_and it's just not very important right now."_

Minerva knew they had finished their conversation when they all looked back to her.

"Any more questions for me?" Minerva asked.

"Just one...have you told us everything you can?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

The girls eyed her shrewdly.

"There is more that I know, I admit, but trust me when I say, I do have my reasons." Minerva said.

"Because you need more information in general...or more information about what we can do?" Hermione asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"More of the first and some of the second..." Minerva replied, "And some of what I know is not mine to tell."

They sat quietly, Minerva staring at the four plates stacked in front of Hermione when she realised something, "You three have made me stronger too..." She said pointing at the plates, "Thank you."

"She finally get's it." All three girls replied.


	32. Chapter 32-Epiphany

**A/N WARNING! There is a little bit of swearing, but I promise you, when you get to it, you'll see it's context appropriate.**

**Sorry so late on this one folks. My laptop decided I needed a day off and wasn't working most of the day. **

They had spent another hour or so, planning with Minerva, their summer to come. She had told them all about the cottage and that not too far away, was a beach. It sounded beautiful.

All through their conversation there was something at the back of Hermione's brain, something she felt she was missing, but it wasn't until after Minerva had left them, that she had an epiphany.

As soon as Minera left, Hermione looked at the two girls and raised an eyebrow. But, before they could say anything, she said, "Rowena? I take it you were listening?"

A fifth plate appeared on the stack of plates in front of Hermione, with a small 'clink'.

"Thank you, Rowena." She said laughing slightly.

"Care to explain?" Ginny asked.

"I let Rowena listen to what I said about the plates...she took the hint." She said pointing at the plates,"Would you guys like to hear her? Or you just want me to tell you?"

Luna looked to Ginny, who looked at the plates. They both turned to Hermione and nodded.

"_Thank you...you three..."_

"_No need to thank us, Rowena...you earned it. I'm sure you sensed Minerva here, and must have been sorely tempted..."_

"_Your rings ward me as they should...I have heard nothing since last night."_

Hermione laughed, "You think I'm stupid, Rowena?"

"_Far from it..."_ Rowena answered, clearly confused.

"Just like I can get through the ward Minerva wears, I'm pretty sure you could get through the wards of these ones if you wanted to...I would know if you'd tried, and you didn't." Hermione explained, "And just in case you're tempted...what Minerva can do? I can do now...and so will they, once I've explained what I'm talking about."

"_Why do think I could possibly breach the wards of your rings?"_

"Because, to quote you...you know what we know...and I know that the only thing really protecting Minerva, is her own ability to block me." Hermione paused for effect, "So if I know how...so do you, Rowena...and, with all the time we're spending here, you must be getting stronger."

Ginny reached over and took the top plate from the stack. "I'm sorry, Rowena, you need to earn my trust." She said softly.

"_You have all shown me nothing but kindness...I promise you...it did not occur to me to try."_

"I'm sorry,Rowena, but Ginny's right, you're going to have to prove it." Luna said.

"_Fair enough."_

Hermione laughed, "You're starting to talk like us..."

"_And you are starting to think like me,"_ Rowena answered, laughing softly.

Hermione looked at the two girls and laughed even harder. Rowena was, of course, right.

"I'm missing something." Luna said.

"Rowena? We'll talk again later...I promise."

"_Thank you...all of you...I promise I will earn your trust."_ Rowena said softly.

Both Ginny and Luna looked to Hermione expectantly for an answer.

"How much time have we spent in this Room?" Hermione asked.

"A lot." Ginny and Luna answered.

"And how many things have we figured out since we've been here?" She asked them.

"Pretty much everything...cause we're working together?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly, yes...but we're benefiting from Rowena's own big brain as well, or we did until we started blocking her. I realise now, why they got everyone rings...I've been passively learning all this time."

"Huh?" Ginny laughed.

"I've been hearing people for years, and learning directly from their brains, without knowing it, without trying...we've been doing the same thing with Rowena and Minerva. But I can only learn stuff that way if it's something they want me to learn. So, like when I'm in class...I'm not just learning from what they say...but what they're thinking about too...they got them rings because they want to see if I'll try to breach them and if I'm still as smart without the extra teaching."

"What did you mean you could get through the ward on Minerva's ring if you wanted to." Ginny asked.

"That's why she pushed me out...she didn't expect it to be so easy for me." She explained simply.

"And now you learned how to ward other's because she knows how." Luna said awed.

"And so do you...but the only reason I was able to learn it is because, even though she didn't intend to teach me, it's something she wanted me to know." Hermione said.

They sat quietly for awhile in awe of Hermione's explanation.

Hermione turned to Ginny, "You were awesome you know? How you handled Minerva? I was barely keeping my own temper...I don't know how you managed."

"I knew if I didn't, we wouldn't get any answers." Ginny said softly, "You don't think I was too harsh?"

"Yes, but it was well deserved...she needed to know what withholding information can do." Luna said.

"That was awesome...by the way...the plates." Ginny said as she pointed at them.

"I was holding my breath...seeing if she would get what I meant." Hermione shook her head.

"It was brilliant..." Luna said.

"I hope, Luna, you got my point too?"

"The brick? I did...thank you." Luna said.

"We're stronger together and the brick is all the crap and all the information they're keeping from us, right?"

"Yes...but Hermione was referring to _my_ bricks...and that we can handle them together." Luna said softly.

"Oh." Ginny said softly.

"You know what was really getting me angry?" Hermione said, both girl shook their heads, "Minerva...she's doing to us what Dumbledore..." She trailed off and then quietly said, "Shit."

"I'm sorry?" Ginny said, clearly confused.

Hermione shook her head, no, it couldn't be true...

"Hermione...that is only the second time I've ever heard you swear. What did you just figure out?" Ginny asked.

"I'm an idiot..." She gasped.

Ginny could see Luna about to ask something but stopped her, "No, wait for it...she says that, and then comes out with something truly brilliant."

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Well, out with it...the suspense is killing us." Luna said.

"I was going to say that Minerva was doing to us, what Dumbledore has done to Harry his own life. Stuck him with Muggles without bothering to explain why he was safest there told him more than he needed to know."

"I still don't see what made you swore." Ginny said.

"If Tom somehow came back to power...who do you think he's going after first? Apart from Harry of course?" Hermione asked them.

"Dumbledore?" Ginny asked but still had no clue where Hermione was going with this.

"Precisely...now think about it...Harry, hidden away from the Wizarding world, for his own safety. Growing up and not knowing he was a wizard. Sound familiar?"

"Shit." Ginny said softly.

"I still don't get it...oh, wait, shit indeed." Luna added.

"Just so we're clear, you both realise Dumbledore is my father?" Hermione stated.

They both nodded slowly, then Ginny said, "That's the information that isn't Minerva's to tell."

"Shit." Hermione said softly again.

"Shit?" Luna said.

"Of the cat variety, to be precise...First class of term, Minerva showed us her Animagus form and I thought she looked familiar but I didn't understand why...she's been keeping on eye on me my whole life."

"Shit." Ginny and Luna agreed.

"But this one...this one I understand..." Hermione said softly she looked to the girls bemused expressions, "If Tom came back...who's next after Harry and Dumbledore?"

"You?" Luna said.

"If anyone ever found out about me, yes." Hermione answered.

"Can I be there when you confront them on this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think I'm going to have to...I think that's one of the reasons they want us at Minerva's this summer...because they're going to tell me, and soon as they do, protecting me becomes a whole lot harder."

"But aren't you dying to confront them?" Luna asked.

"Yes...but I'm not going to...not yet, anyways." Hermione answered.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because...I'd like to be able to enjoy my freedom a little longer...once Dumbledore knows that I know...I can't imagine the lengths he's going to go to protect me. I mean, look at what's he's already done."

"You do realise this is another test? Seeing if we can figure it out, how long it takes us? Whether we tell anyone?" Ginny asked, rapid fire.

"I do...but this is a test we have to pass...the better we do, the less restrictions we'll have to deal with. And not to sound overly dramatic, but yes, our lives could depend on it." Hermione replied.

They all sat quietly considering Hermione's statement. Of everything they'd figured out so far, this was by far, the most dangerous information.

"Can I ask you something?" Luna asked, breaking the silence at last.

"When you say Tom...I assume you mean _you-know-who_?" She asked.

"Yes...but I've decided he doesn't deserve the respect to have his name so feared that no one dare speak it. Nor does he deserve the respect to be called by the name he chose. He's Tom Riddle. The same Tom Riddle who hurt someone I care about...and I'll be damned if I'm going to show any man who's done the things he's done, any respect. Because that is all he was...a man would did terrible things." Hermione said.

"Besides, I'm sure if Dumbledore's daughter called him Tom? It would really piss him off..." Luna said.

The three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'd still like to see the look on Dumbledore's face when you admit you already know...when he tells you, I mean." Ginny said, finally catching her breath.

"I just don't know why he did it. I mean why go through so much trouble to have a child?" Hermione said, as she too finally caught her breath.

"I dunno...protect his legacy?" Luna said.

"Maybe...you know what? Let's go for walk, I need some air...we've been cooped up in here for over a day...but I so don't feel like dealing with the boys right now..." Hermione said.

"Rowena? Do have three cloaks and do you know the incantation for the warming charm?" Luna asked.

A few minutes later three cloaks appeared, a note on top.

On it, it read, "_Calefacto._"

Luna smiled to Ginny, "Go ahead, then...give it a try."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You did it last year, before the Quidditch match..." Luna explained.

"Oh, okay...but let's take the test one step further...if I already know it, so should you ,Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "Good point." She pointed her wand at Ginny, smiled and said, "_Calefacto_."

Ginny felt herself warm from the inside out and smiled.

"Um, I suggest you guys wait till we get outside...I'm really warm."

"Rowena? Does it wear off itself or is there a counter charm?" Hermione asked.

"_It wears off itself, but you can remove it by saying, Finite Incantatem. It works on most spells."_

"Thank you, Rowena." All three replied.

…

Once they'd all donned their cloaks, Hermione grabbed her backpack and left Rowena's Room.

"How come it took so long to get the cloaks?" Ginny wondered.

"She was trying to prove she wasn't listening...and I suspect it might the first time someone's ever asked for cloaks." Hermione replied.

"So was she? Listening?" Luna asked.

"Not that I could feel...but, Rowena was never trying to listen to us in the first place...she heard us but she didn't have a choice...I honestly don't know what would happen if she tried..." Hermione said.

Luna chuckled a little bit, "You were testing her."

Hermione smiled, "Yes...mostly I wanted to warn her that I would know if she tried, so she won't be tempted. I know she's lonely and it was never her choice but yeah, knowing someone is always listening? Starting to creep me out."

Once they were outside, Hermione and Luna performed warming charms on each other then stood a minute enjoying the weak February sunlight.

"So, where should we go?" Luna asked.

"Let's go see Hagrid...I want to give my research for Buckbeak's trial. And," Hermione said, "I want to try a little experiment of my own."

"Experiment?" Ginny said frowning.

"Well...I doubt they found a ring big enough for Hagrid, I'd like to try and give him all the information I gathered in a download while at the same finding out everything he knows about unicorn hair."

"I don't know Hermione...are you going to warn him first?" Ginny said tentatively.

"Sorry Gin but, uh, how exactly would I explain it to him...here Hagrid, good luck, you know what I know now?" Hermione asked, "I don't even know if it'll work...I'll be gentle, if it's not working, I'll stop..."

Ginny still frowned at Hermione.

"How about I just try to give him the information download and we'll ask him about the unicorn hair?" Hermione asked gently.

"So because you're trying to help him, it's okay to do it without his knowledge?" Ginny asked, slightly angry.

Hermione stopped and turned to Ginny, "Not when you put it like that, but I can give him all the notes I have and hope he can makes something of them or I can just give him the information that he can use to maybe save Buckbeak. If I have a better way to help him, shouldn't I try?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just stared back at Hermione.

"I get that you want to help him, I do, but you understand why I don't like this right?"

"Damn Tom?" Hermione asked.

"No...you're using helping him as an excuse to practice on him." Ginny said, "To try a test."

Hermione eyes widened, "Gin...yes we need to practice our gifts so we can better control them but really, I do just want to help him...if I thought there was a way I could explain to him what I want to try, I would but..." Hermione trailed off.

Luna reached out to take Hermione and Ginny's hand and squeezed until they looked at her.

"If you can't explain it, Hermione...maybe you shouldn't do it? Remember...we're supposed to keeping what we can do a secret...Hagrid shows up spouting facts like you can? You don't think someone, namely Minerva or Dumbledore, aren't going to realise what you've done?"

"She's right, Hermione...you know my personal reasons why I don't like it but..." Ginny said.

"No, you are right, Luna...that should always be the first priority...our safety." Hermione said looking down, "But what's the point of having these gifts if we can't use them to help someone?"

"I'm sure that's what Elise thought too." Ginny said softly. Hermione snapped her head back up to see the tears in Ginny's eyes and rushed to hug her.

Ginny let herself be enveloped in Hermione's arms and whispered in her ear, "You are really dense sometimes, you know?"

"I know Gin...I really did just want to help him, but," She pushed Ginny back a bit, "I get your point."

"C'mon then...let's take him your notes." Ginny said as she reached for Hermione's then Luna's, hands.

They started walking towards Hagrid's when Luna piped up, "I understand your frustration, Hermione...I know you just want to help, I do...but...you know we're right, right?"

"I do, Luna...still sucks though..." Ginny and Luna laughed.

"There's a lot of that going around," Ginny teased.

**A/N So? Think the girls are right? Is Dumbledore the daddy? Thanks to all my regular reviewers...you guys make my day!**


	33. Chapter 33-Temptation

The girls visited with Hagrid until dinnertime when he walked back to the castle with them. The whole time they had sat around the table while Hermione attempted to explain her notes to Hagrid, Ginny and Luna kept a very close eye on Hermione. They were only getting more and more worried at the look of frustration on Hermione's face as Hagrid was not really understanding.

They had walked back up to the castle with him for dinner and found seats as close to the doors of the Great Hall as possible as they watched him walk slowly to his place at the staff table. Hermione scanned the rest of the table to find Dumbledore and Minerva deep in conversation.

Frowning she turned back to look at her two friends who were watching her intently.

"What?" Hermione said quietly.

"_I'm proud of you, Hermione." _Ginny thought quietly to her.

"What for?" She said quietly.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Ginny whispered back.

They ate their dinner quietly until Hermione sighed and said quietly, "You know...I could really use a break from all this...even just for a few days."

"The school you mean? Or us?" Ginny asked.

"You guys? Never...the school and knowing those two," she said indicating the staff table where Minerva and Dumbledore still sat talking, "are watching us so closely?"

"We can go home during the Easter break...why don't I write to Mum and see of the three of us can go to the Burrow for a few days?" Ginny asked.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, Gin...what do you say Hermione?" Luna said.

"Since none of us have homework to worry about?" She reached in her bag for a quill and parchment, "Go ahead Gin, write your parent's a note and we'll head up to owlery to send it," She handed a second quill and piece of parchment to Luna, "Write your dad and see if it's okay."

"Okay...but can you guys send mine? I think I just want to crash..." Luna said as she yawned.

"Sure Luna...and remember what I said about..." and then she thought the rest, "_if you need someone to talk to?"_

Luna nodded and said, "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione reached out and took Luna's hand, "You're never alone..." she said quietly.

"Gin?" Hermione said and waited for Ginny to look at her, "Are your parents going to write my parents to ask if it's okay?"

"Maybe..." Ginny replied.

Hermione took a third piece of parchment out and wrote a quick note to her parents as well.

Hermione and Ginny walked Luna to Ravenclaw tower and then walked up to the owlery in silence.

Once they had attached each of their notes to three separate owls and watched them fly off, Hermione turned to Ginny, "Did you really think I was going to try a download after we all agreed it was a bad idea?"

"I know you were tempted...hell, after I saw what a hard time Hagrid was having with your notes, I was tempted to tell you to try...that's why I'm proud of you." Ginny finished quietly, "You didn't."

Hermione sighed, "You guys needn't have worried...I got your point, Gin."

Ginny reached for Hermione's hand and waited for her to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry I was so..."

"Direct?" Hermione finished for her.

"Well, I was going to say harsh, but...Hermione? How do you think I feel? How do you think I'm going to react the next time I see someone get hurt? You don't think I'm going to want to help them?" She said softly.

Hermione pulled Ginny into her arms, "I'm sure Gin, we'll figure out a way to help people without putting ourselves in danger...but for now, unless we can explain it, we can't..." She pulled away a little from the hug to look at Ginny, "We're going to okay...between the three of us and dear old dad and Minerva watching over us? We'll be fine..."

"Dear old dad?" Ginny said laughing, "You really think we're right about that?"

"I do Gin...for some strange reason, it makes sense...I still have no clue how he managed to walk into a Muggle sperm bank, but yeah...I think that's why he met with me at end of last year, he wanted a chance to meet me and see what I'm capable of...it's probably why he showed me the charm to reduce the size of the diaries. See if I'd inherited any of his magical ability." Hermione pulled Ginny back into her arms and they stood that way for a few minutes.

"C'mon, let's head down to the Common Room...I suppose I should see if Ron's okay." Ginny said.

"Yes...I suppose we should make an appearance...no one's seen us since the match." Hermione said with a sigh as they finally let each other to walk to Gryffindor Tower.

They walked in silence for a bit when Ginny said thoughtfully, "We should do something nice for Minerva..."

"You're still feeling guilty about lunch?" Hermione asked.

"I am...I feel bad about how harsh I was with you too...but sometimes, the two of you...you and Minerva? You can be really dense sometimes..." Ginny replied, "She told me she sees a lot of herself in you...now I see what she means."

Hermione laughed, "Comparing me, to Minerva? I think I'll take that as a compliment."

They entered a somewhat subdued common room but Harry and Ron were easy to find as they had a large group around them. Ron seemed to be enjoying his time as the center of attention for once.

Hermione was about to go talk with them when Crookshanks wound his way around her legs. Unfortunately Ron took that moment to stop his story telling and looked at Hermione with a scowl on his face.

"_Never mind." _Hermione thought to Ginny, "_I'm going to bed...you coming?"_

"I'll be up in a minute...I want to have a chat with my idiot brother." She replied softly.

"I'm going to take a shower...I'll come down and see you in your room after?" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and waited for Hermione to enter the stairwell to the dorms before she walked over to where Harry and Ron sat.

"Harry...you were brilliant yesterday...Ron?" And she waited for her brother to look at her, "I'm glad you're okay...but if the two of you don't lay off Hermione soon..." She trailed off.

"You'll what, Ginny?" Ron asked.

She smiled evilly, "Gee, I don't know yet, Ron...why don't you try me and find out?" She answered quietly.

Ron was surprised that his sister had just threatened him, "If she'd get rid of that stupid beast I wouldn't have a problem..."

"Oh, Ron...Scabbers has looked like hell ever since we got back from Egypt...he probably _did j_ust crawl off and die somewhere and if Crookshanks did eat him, you should be thankful he didn't suffer." She said and then walked off to the incredulous looks of both boys.

She to Hermione as she walked up the stairs to her dorm room, "_I'm going to take a shower too...I'll come see you when I'm done?"_

"_Okay." _Hermione responded back.

Ginny was still angry with her brother by the time she got in the shower. She wasn't sure why she had even tried to get them to lay off Hermione. As long as they weren't speaking to her, she and Luna had her all to themselves. She laughed a little when it dawned on her. She was protecting Hermione. Standing up for her because she couldn't stand seeing anyone treat her the way they were.

She stood under the hot water of the shower and let her anger at her brother wash away. She wondered how Hermione, who was so brilliant, could be so dumb. "How is it she can figure out Dumbledore is her father but she has no clue how I feel about her?"

And then the answer came to her. Hermione had said it first...she thinks with her head first and her heart second. She also realised that, with the steps she, Luna and even Minerva, had gone to, it wasn't overly surprising. Luna and Ginny had purposely gone out of their way to convince Hermione that how she feels for Ginny is no different than how she feels for Luna.

She sighed and, after drying off, got into her pajamas. With everything that was going with the three of them, what scared Ginny the most, was never getting the chance to tell Hermione how she feels. Or, for that matter, show her.

Ginny climbed the stairs to Hermione's dorm room slowly, lost in thought.

She found Hermione sitting on her bed holding her memory painting. She was so entranced by it that she hadn't even noticed Ginny enter until she sat down beside her.

Ginny was stunned when Hermione turned to her, tears in her eyes.

Ginny put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and reached for hand at the same time with her free hand. "Hermione? What is it? What's wrong?"

"This was the night it all started..." She replied softly as she looked back down at the photo, "Gin?"

She said softly as she looked back to her, "I'm angry with myself...angry the two of you had to remind me why we can't just help people...not even with their consent. And it bugs me that even I did try to help Hagrid, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. And," She paused as she squeezed Ginny's hand, "it bugs me that you guys didn't trust me after I said I wouldn't try."

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly and when Hermione didn't meet her eyes, "Please look at me."

Hermione looked up and the tears she'd been trying to hold back finally fell.

"It's not that we didn't trust you...we were just worried your desire to help might override your better judgement..." Ginny said gently, "I know it has to be tempting...but you know what else I know?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Not once when you've let me and Luna talk through you...I've never once felt you try to listen in." Ginny said.

"I don't know you're doing it half the time," Hermione admitted, "but I made you both a promise...and I wouldn't try...same with Minerva. I've been soaking up all this information the last three years without knowing it and, I guess I feel guilty about it."

"It's not your fault Hermione...you wanted to learn, the professors wanted to teach you...it's wasn't in your control...but now? Now it has to be..." Ginny said consolingly.

"I know, Gin." Hermione replied as she wiped the tears away with her free hand angrily, "I'm just tired I think..."

Ginny started rubbing her back.

"And how are you dealing with the news of dear old dad?" She asked gently.

"Honestly Gin? I don't know what to think." Hermione said shaking her head, "It all fits but I still don't understand the why...I just know we need to keep it quiet for now...if he's had Minerva watching me all this time on top of her teaching duties...what do you think he's going to when he finds out I know and a Telepath on top it?"

"You know I just realised something?" Ginny said thoughtfully."The night Minerva sent for the rings...she sent, like four messages right?" Ginny asked, when Hermione nodded Ginny continued, "Don't you think we got them awfully fast?"

"You think she'd already tracked them down? And rings for everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"I do...I suspect she may have started looking from them as soon as she left that night, after she told us her story." Ginny stated, "that's why she asked how long you'd known...you didn't start trying until you knew you could do it."

"Her and dear old dad...what the combo those two..." Hermione said sighing.

"Minerva...she knew...she knew as soon as she realised how strong Luna was, she knew you'd be the Telepath because she knows who your father is...it must Dumbledore..."

"Either him or they're protecting me for someone else." Hermione said simply.

"Isn't it bugging you though? Not knowing for sure?" Ginny asked.

"Not really...I mean, up until a few months ago I never questioned it and in a way, it doesn't change anything. My dad? The one I grew up with? He's my dad. Even if we're right...Dumbledore has never been my father."

"I know that Hermione...but if it weren't for him? You wouldn't be here. And," She paused to turn Hermione's face to her, "I'm really glad you are."

Hermione leaned her forehead against Ginny's, "What would I ever do without you?" she said softly.

Ginny pulled her head back and kissed the tip of Hermione nose, "I wouldn't worry about that Hermione, I'm not going anywhere...except maybe to bed." She teased, trying to break the tension.

Hermione nodded and, after giving Ginny a hug, crawled into bed.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?" Hermione asked softly, as she turned on her side and wrapped herself around Ginny's seated form.

"I'd climb in with you if I didn't need a good sleep myself." Ginny answered as she reached out to play with Hermione's hair. She paused a moment then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's temple.

Hermione eventually closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Ginny's hand gently pulling through her hair until she finally drifted off to sleep.

When Ginny sensed Hermione was asleep she leaned over again and kissed her on the cheek and sighed. "How is it that I had to fall in love with the dumbest smart girl I've ever met?"


	34. Chapter 34-Even Ground

**A/N this one is partially in response to a negative review. Even I know I shouldn't let one bad review get to me, it did get me to thinking. Hope you enjoy the extra long chapter.**

Hermione awoke slowly the next morning as she still savoured the dream she'd been having. She couldn't remember the whole thing, only bits and pieces and the feeling that she was happy. She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Even though she knew they were probably right, that Dumbledore was her father, she still somehow couldn't believe it.

Every time they'd come up with a theory though, they'd been right. Hermione wondered again about Ginny's question to Minerva, about whether they had kept trying to kill Elise. Minerva had let her and Luna in far enough to tell she was telling the truth but when they had, Hermione could sense that her mentor was still holding something about the ancient witches back.

Sighing, she realised, maybe she was just being paranoid. She knew for a fact that Minerva was hiding at least two big things...her father and the fact that she'd watching over her her whole life. She laughed a little as she slowly dragged herself from under the covers. She wondered if Minerva had been relieved when Hermione finally started attending Hogwarts and made it easier to watch over her.

Hermione giggled some more when she remembered having fed, what she thought was, a stray cat. She even pet her on more than one occasion. She wondered if she'd ever be able to look at Minerva McGonagall the same again.

As she descended the stairs to Ginny's room she started to think again of the promise she had made Dumbledore at the end of last year. The one where she promised to keep helping Harry. The more time she spent with Ginny and Luna, the more time she wanted to spend with them. It was exciting what the three of them were doing and it was scary, too. But as long as they had each other to keep each other in line, they'd be okay.

She entered Ginny's room to find it empty and she wandered over to her bathroom and heard the shower running, "_Gin?" _She thought softly, "_You in the shower?"_

"_I'm almost done, be right out." _Came Ginny's reply.

Hermione sighed and went to sit on Ginny's bed to wait for her. She played with her bracelet idly and noticed that there seemed to be a thick strand of purple running through it but as she watched it slowly faded to match the rest of the bracelet again.

Ginny came out of the bathroom a little while later, already fully dressed.

"I thought you took a shower last night?" Hermione asked.

"I did," Ginny thought to herself, "But after the dream I had this morning, I needed to do something about it before I saw you."

Ginny tried to smile, "I did, but I didn't wash my hair last night, so...",

"It was just a little white lie, right?" She thought, Hermione definitely didn't need to know the real reason she'd taken another shower this morning, so what's the harm? "Why do I feel so guilty?" She asked herself. She decided right then and there, she needed to have a chat with Luna without Hermione around.

"Want to hear something funny?" Hermione asked and continued when Ginny nodded, "I used to treat Minerva like a stray cat. I'd feed her, pet her...I even named her Princess..." Hermione said with a laugh.

Ginny started to laugh too.

"Like I wasn't already having a hard time adjusting to Minerva being a friend, now I have the image of you scratching her behind the ears!" Ginny stammered out as she tried to catch her breath.

"How do you think I feel? I have Transfiguration today...now that I remember where I've seen her, all I keep thinking about, is all the time I spent with her over the years..." Hermione said as she caught her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I wonder if that's part of the reason she opened up to you first?" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, all the time you were hanging out with Princess, did you talk to her?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, maybe she's feeling guilty that she knows so much more about you, than you do her...she wanted to give you the chance to get to know her, before dear-old-dad tells you the truth, so maybe you won't be so mad at her." Ginny surmised.

Hermione sat, a little stunned, at Ginny's theory. She'd never thought of that.

"How is it," Hermione said quietly, "that you keep seeing things I don't?"

"I don't know, Hermione...I just find a way to put myself in someone else's shoes and try to figure out why they acted they way they did? It's obvious Minerva cares about you, about all of us, everything she's done has always been in our best interests...even the testing of our abilities."

Hermione thought over what Ginny said and sighed, "I know, Gin...I guess after what happened to you...it's makes it a little hard to trust someone's motives really are in your best interest."

"It's not the same...what has Minerva gained by watching over you your whole life and befriending us?"

"Knowledge of what we can do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, yes...but she's been taking care of you, never expecting anything in return...this friendship with us? She never expected it but...look at her Hermione, she's happy when she's with us...she needed us to help her heal. And even though she's scared by what we can do...it's not our abilities that scare her...she's scared something will happen to us because of them."

"She just wants to keep us safe and the best way to do that is by figuring out what we can do." Hermione surmised.

Ginny smiled, pleased that Hermione had figured it out.

"I'm guessing that's part of what this summer is about...she wants to help us learn how to control what we can do...make it less scary." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"You know, I wonder what they would've done if we hadn't suggested you two skipping a grade." Hermione wondered.

Ginny laughed lightly, "Maybe suggested it themselves or come up with another excuse?".

Hermione looked at her watch, "C'mon we barely have time for breakfast..." she said standing as she reached for Ginny's hand.

She smiled and stood up to hug her instead.

Ginny stood back and studied her a moment.

"You know what I do when I start thinking all this is too much?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Think about the plates." Ginny said as she held Hermione's gaze.

Hermione smiled and blushed a little as she rested her forehead on Ginny's.

"You really good at that, you know? Saying the exactly right thing to make me feel better." Hermione said softly.

"With everything you've already taught me, Hermione...I think it's only fair that I help you learn to think with your heart..." Ginny whispered as she hugged her again.

"Well, thank you, then." Hermione whispered back.

…

As they walked down to the Great Hall they were both lost in thought. Ginny was thinking she wanted to talk to Luna and Hermione thinking about a way to let Minerva know how much she appreciated everything she'd done for her, without letting her know she knew that the stray cat she had befriended so long ago was Minerva, watching over her.

Once they had joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table Hermione turned to them and thought, "_I've been thinking about what you said...about doing something nice for Minerva...I think I'm going to have a chat with her tonight...make sure she knows how much I appreciate all she's done for me and for us."_

Ginny and Luna smiled at Hermione.

"I'll ask her after class today...maybe meet her for dinner..." Hermione said aloud.

"You want to go alone?" Luna asked.

"I'd rather...if you guys don't mind..." Hermione said. She was thinking the time had come to disrupt her Divination lesson and she had a feeling Minerva was going to want to talk to her about it anyway. She'd fill the girls in on it later but she wanted the chance to talk to Minerva on her own.

"No, that's okay, Hermione, we understand...but invite her to dinner with us again soon so we can let her know how we feel too, okay?" Ginny said. She was grateful that she'd have a chance to talk with Luna alone tonight.

Hermione looked at her watch, "I'd better get going...I have to go down to Hagrid's for class." She stood and pulled on her cloak, "See you guys for lunch?"

Once both girls had nodded they watched as she left the Great Hall.

Ginny turned and looked at Luna, "I miss her the second she walks away..." she said sighing.

"It'll be easier next year, Gin..."

Ginny laughed lightly, "I don't know about that, Looney...the more time we spend together the harder it gets to keep my promise..."

"How about we have dinner with Rowena tonight? We can talk..." Luna paused when she saw the frown on Ginny's face, "What?"

"Let's have dinner here and then go up to the Astronomy Tower for a bit...with our warming charms we'll be fine and...I don't want to be overheard." Ginny said, lowering her voice.

"You'll have to explain that to me later...we're going to be late for class." Luna replied.

…

Hermione had barely paid attention during her Care of Magical Creatures class and was lost in thought as she slowly walked through the snow a few behind Harry and Ron when she heard Malfoy's voice.

"I wish I could see the look on that oaf's face when they tell him they're going to cut the stupid bird's head off...I wonder if my father can find a way to let me watch!"

Hermione pushed past Ron and Harry and, taking Malfoy by the shoulder, spun him around. Before Malfoy could do anything more but looked shocked, she pulled back her right hand and punched him in to mouth, "Maybe that will teach you to think before you speak you foul,evil, little git..."

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly prompting Hermione to whip out her wand and aim it at Malfoy's face, "Try me...I dare you." She hissed.

Malfoy looked from Hermione's face to her wand the said quietly, "Stupid little mudblood's not worth it...let's go." He said with all the contempt he could muster as he was still holding a hand over his bleeding mouth.

As he walked away, Hermione realised that most of the class had stopped to watch. She sighed and walked away, leaving most of them staring at her in disbelief.

It wasn't just that Malfoy was a git, he was, it was there was nothing more she could do to help Hagrid and he was probably right. Buckbeak was going to lose his life because of the little git and he was gleeful about it.

As she climbed the stairs to Divination she felt her anger start to ebb, only to be replaced by new anger, when she entered the classroom and found a seat near the back. Hermione had never liked Professor Trelawney but, after finding out what she was, being in the woman's presence had become almost unbearable.

She reached into her backpack and took out her Divination textbook and hid behind it until the rest of the class entered. Those who'd witnessed her punch Malfoy shooting her the occasional look as they took their seats around her, and starting talking quietly amongst themselves.

Professor Trelawney wandered out of the shadows to address the class.

"The fates have informed me that, as crystal-ball gazing will part of your final exam, today we will finish up with palmistry...please pick up where you left off examining each other's palms."

Hermione let out a derisive laugh loud enough to draw the Professor's attention.

"Yes, Miss Granger...is there a problem?" She asked innocently.

"Well, Professor, I find it amusing that the 'fates' had to inform you what's going to be on our final exam...I mean, don't you _set _the exam?" She replied, desperately trying not to let sarcasm lace her voice.

Professor Trelawney studied her a moment before replying, "Miss Granger, in all my years of teaching I have never met a more mundane mind than yours...you simply do not have the gift. There is nothing I can teach you."

Hermione almost laughed out loud but her temper, that she'd only recently gotten back under control, was starting to surface again. She swallowed her anger before replying, "With all due respect, Professor," she started, her voice shaking a little from her anger, "You're right...I can't learn anything from you that I can't learn from a textbook...I have better ways to spend my time than to sit here and have you constantly insult my intelligence."

Without another word she left her text on the table and walked out of the class.

She had walked all the way to Rowena's room without really noticing where she was going. She had some time to kill before Transfiguration and decided the safest place would be where no one could hear her.

She entered the same room they always used now and looked around before she let out a scream. "The nerve of that woman...calling me stupid? One day that stupid old fraud is going to learn what I am and what I can do..." And she screamed again.

Her anger wasn't ebbing though so she walked over to the bed, and grabbing one of the pillows, started to hit the bed over and over again with it until tears started to fall, and she fell to the bed exhausted.

She stared at the ceiling for a while and laughed quietly to herself.

"Someday they're going to see, her and Malfoy both...how very wrong they are."

She looked at her watch and decided it was time to compose herself before facing Minerva. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She could only hope that Minerva would give her credit for holding her temper with Trelawney.

She exited the room and was the first to enter the Transfiguration classroom to find Minerva seated behind her desk. Minerva looked up when she entered and smiled.

Hermione dropped off her bag and walked up to Minerva's desk.

"Um, Minerva?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"I was wondering if maybe I could meet you for dinner tonight? There's some things I'd like to talk about with you if I can..." Hermione said quietly.

Minerva studied her a moment before answering, "Certainly Hermione...will Luna and Ginny be joining us?"

"No, just me...if that's okay?" Hermione heard the rest of the class entering behind her.

"_Certainly Hermione...meet me in my office after your last class." _Minerva thought to her, pleased when Hermione smiled, nodded and then turned to go take her seat.

She passed Lavender Brown on her way and wondered why the girl was looking so smug as she went to hand Minerva a tightly rolled parchment.

Minerva took the parchment and frowned as she read it.

"_I'm sorry, Minerva..." _Hermione thought to her as she looked up and shook her head.

"_Later..." _Minerva replied.

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. Remembering how often she had confided in a stray cat she named Princess. There was a good chance Minerva knew her better than she even knew herself...chances were, she'd understand why Hermione had finally snapped.

…

Luna and Ginny sat waiting for Hermione at lunch when they finally saw her wander in and sit down beside them.

"You okay, Hermione?" Luna asked, "I heard what happened with Malfoy."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "_I lost my temper...he was going on about how Hagrid was going to lose his case, and I hate it because he's right, so I decided to shut his mouth for him." _She thought quietly, "_And then I lost my temper with Trelawney and walked out...I'm not looking forward to meeting Minerva for dinner anymore..."_

Ginny looked over to the table to find Minerva looking in their direction. She was frowning as Snape was talking to her. They saw her nod, and then say something to Snape before she turned back to her lunch.

"I don't know, Hermione...she doesn't look overly angry...she knows what you're going through right now." Ginny said quietly, "She's probably grateful you only punched him."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Tempting...but Malfoy is definitely not worth it."

The three of them laughed and looked over to where the boy in question sat staring daggers into them. Which of course only made them laugh harder.

Hermione caught her breath and looking at her two friends and smiling, "I'll be so glad when you guys are in class with me next year..."

The two younger girls beamed, Ginny blushing slightly.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Dinner here, then we're going for a walk..." Luna said.

"If I'm done with Minerva early enough, would you mind if I join you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure...just send us a thought and we'll let you know where we are." Ginny said.

Hermione studied her a moment, "I'm glad you're getting more comfortable with that ,Ginny."

"The only way to get used to it, is to get used to it...besides, it's not so bad when I'm expecting it." Ginny replied, shrugging, "I trust you Hermione, you've been really good with it..." She smiled.

Hermione blushed. "_Thanks, Gin." _She thought.

Luna looked at her two friends and thought that maybe Ginny wouldn't have to wait until the end of next year after all. She smiled and said, "We'd better get to class."

…

Hermione stood outside the door of Minerva's office, hesitant to face her.

She was about to knock when she heard Minerva quietly say, "_Come in,_" inside her head. Hermione shook her head and smiled as she entered.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked.

"I saw your shadow under the door, as you're the only person I was expecting, I assumed it was you."

Minerva replied frankly, "You needn't look so worried, Hermione, although I do intend to talk to you about your actions today, you're not in any trouble. Please, come, sit down."

Hermione smiled uncertainly and went to join Minerva at the table already set for two.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, Minerva..." Hermione started hesitantly.

"Quite frankly, Hermione, I'm impressed you haven't lost your temper before now. But," she said looking over her glasses at her, "If you wanted out of Divination so badly I would have been happy to let you drop it."

Hermione sighed, "I know...and I probably should have. She's infuriating though. All year she's been going on about how mundane my mind is and implying it's my fault she can't teach me anything," She took a deep breath, "And now that I know things like Telepaths, Empaths and Healers do exist and that someone I care about lost someone they loved because of their gift...I'm sorry Minerva, I snapped." She finished and looked down at her hands.

Minerva watched Hermione a moment as she came to realise that part of Hermione's actions were because of her. "Hermione?" And she waited for her to look up and meet her eyes, "Sybil doesn't like you...it's not your fault but that's the plain truth. She is a seer, only not a very gifted one...she sensed your ability the minute you walked into her classroom. But, because you are an exemplary student she could not simply come to me and ask to have you removed. I'm afraid she's treated the way she has in hopes that you would do exactly what you did."

"But why doesn't she like me? She doesn't even know me!" Hermione said, trying to contain her outrage.

"Quite simply Hermione, you are what she can never be...you intimidate her." Minerva said, smiling.

Hermione blushed and then asked quietly, "I know you dislike her too...is it because of Radha?"

Minerva smiled sadly and nodded.

"I had a feeling...I mean I saw the two of you at Christmas, which was really funny by the way, and then you told me a bit of your story and it made sense." Hermione said quietly, "How mad is Professor Snape?"

"He doesn't know it was you," she smiled, "Apparently Mr. Malfoy didn't admit he'd been hit by you...I hear Madam Pomfrey had to fix two teeth."

"I shouldn't have hit him...I was just so frustrated and he was going on about Hagrid and...I guess I just took it out on him." Hermione admitted quietly.

Minerva sipped her mead before she spoke again. "How are you coping, Hermione? With, well, everything?"

"Honestly? I don't know what I'd do without Ginny and Luna." She looked down at her hands again, "We're sorry we were so hard on you...but Ginny? She has the ability to see things we miss and it's hits her really hard. It feels like we're flying blind most of time, and she's the one running into brick walls."

"I've never seen you so happy, though, Hermione...when you're with those two."

Hermione smiled and looked up, "It's weird sometimes...we've only really been spending time together for a few months but...it feels like I've known them forever." She paused, "We really appreciate your friendship Minerva...I really appreciate your friendship. I know you've only ever done what you thought was in my best interest..."

"When I was growing up," Hermione continued thoughtfully, "There was the loveliest stray cat who would visit me. I named her Princess, because she always seemed so prim and proper. I'd feed her, give her cream and sometimes scratch her behind the ears. But most of the time I'd just talk to her. She always seemed to come around when I was scared, lonely or just sad...she was a great friend to me." Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Minerva didn't know what to say. Did Hermione just admit that she knew Minerva had been watching her all this time or just telling her a story?

"I don't need to know why, Minerva...I just wanted you to know that I know and, and well, thank you. For watching out for me, being there when I needed someone to listen...and being here for me, and us, now."

Minerva blushed despite herself. "Hermione...I..."

"Please, don't deny it...first day of class this year, I knew I recognized you but it didn't hit me till a couple of days ago...I'm not angry, Minerva, I know you had your reasons...you'll tell me when you can. With everything that's going on...it really doesn't matter," She reached out her hand to cover Minerva's and squeezed, "I really...just...wanted...to...thank...you..." She said softly until Minerva looked up again with tears in her eyes.

"_Hermione...I'm so proud of you."_ Minerva thought to her as she didn't trust her voice.

"It's okay Minerva...but if I ever get annoyed with you and I accidently call you "Princess"? Well, I ask you forgiveness ahead of time." She smiled, "But I guess that's why it's so easy to talk to you, I've been doing it all my life."

"There were many times, I would have liked to talk back..." Minerva said softly.

"I knew you cared...you let me know..." Hermione said, "You've always been my friend...I just didn't know it."

"You were always very kind to me..." Minerva paused, then continued in thought, as the tears had started to fall, "_You were my first friend in a long time...thank you."_

Hermione paused a moment at her mentor and friend's moment of weakness. She got up slowly and pulled Minerva into a hug where she sat. It had finally hit Hermione...Minerva had probably been alone since Radha died. That maybe, when Hermione was old enough to start caring for the cat, it was the first real human contact she'd had in almost thirty years. It almost broke Hermione's heart.

"You're not alone, anymore, Minerva...we may be young, but we _are_ your friends." She pulled herself away so Minerva could see her face. She reached out and wiped the tears away from Minerva's face before she continued in thought, "_And you know...it's not too late for you to meet someone,"_ not having the courage to say the words aloud, "_You have a lot of love to give...maybe it's time to share it again?" _She smiled. "And I'm not angry with you, Minerva, and I don't really care why you've watched over me...how can I be mad at you when all you've ever done is take care of me?"

Minerva blushed deeply and shook her head. She reached for her drink and sipped it so she could compose herself.

"You know what gift the three of you really share?" Hermione shook her head as she resumed her seat, "Your kindness...even today, with your somewhat justifiable dislike, you did not use your new gift to harm them. In Professor Trelawney's case, you even managed to keep your temper and not disrespect her outright. I think because you already know that all people deserve to be treated with respect...even if you feel it difficult to respect them. It's why I'm certain that none of you will be tempted to abuse what you can do."

It was time for Hermione to blush and lower her eyes, "It never occured to use my gift to really hurt someone, but I wanted to help Hagrid...Ginny and Luna pointed out all the reasons it was a bad idea...when I heard Draco, I just got so angry knowing that even if I'd succeeded, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. What's the point of having these gifts if I can't use it to help someone?"

"I wish I had an easy answer for you...but unfortunately, in a case as unusual as the three of you...it seems there are still more questions than answers..." Minerva said gently, "I hope, in time, you'll find a way to help people and still be safe...but you do understand why you must keep the secret?"

"We do, Minerva...I guess maybe that's why the three of like hanging out together so much...we can be ourselves around each other..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

They ate quietly for a while. Minerva considering Hermione's last comment. Even though she had agreed with Ginny, that Hermione wasn't ready to reciprocate her feelings, she had to wonder how Hermione will feel when she finds out Ginny has been in love with her all this time. And that, thanks to Luna, had always known Hermione felt the same, and taken steps to give her time to figure it out on her own.

"Hermione?" She waited for her to look to her, "Does it make you at all uneasy, knowing Luna can tell how you feel?" she asked carefully.

"I hadn't really thought of it...but, no, I guess not...I've gotten used to her knowing when something is bugging me before I know it..." She smiled, "I can't even be mad at her for using us to learn to focus...it's made it so much easier for me...and thank you, for that too."

"I'm sorry?" Minerva said confused.

"When someone wants me to learn something, whether they know it or not, I learn...the night you let me try, I learned how to block other people's thoughts...and now Luna knows that too. So yeah, thanks." She blushed, "Although I feel a little guilty at all the extra information I got from my Professors without knowing it..."

Minerva was once again astonished, "Hermione it wasn't your fault...you were doing it without knowing it...and now that you know I haven't heard a single report of you trying..." she said, trying to reassure Hermione.

"I'd noticed a few teachers have taken off their rings..." Hermione admitted.

"And yet...you still have not tried...you've let your ring block their thoughts...that is highly admirable. I've proud of you...all three of you, I am..." Minerva said quietly, "You never cease to amaze me...all of you."

Hermione looked at her watch, it was still early and she wondered if she could still meet up with the girls before curfew.

"Will you being going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Minerva asked, to break the silence.

Hermione frowned, "Minerva...I need to tell something. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner...Harry snuck into Hogsmeade last time. I didn't tell you before now because, well, he didn't get hurt but, he's probably going to try again because he got away with it last time. He found a passageway, I'm not sure where it starts, but it comes out in Honeydukes cellar."

"But why are you telling me now?" Minerva asked curious.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly? I don't mind Harry, but I'm tired of always watching over him. I don't want to get him in trouble but...what if Black used that tunnel to get in?"

"Thank you for telling me this...we will find the exit and entrance and seal them both. Harry need not know you told me. Are there any other tunnels you know of?"

"Only the one under the Whomping Willow but I doubt he'd be stupid enough to try that one." Hermione replied, "Please Minerva, I really don't want anyone to get in trouble, please don't ask me how he found out."

Minerva sat thoughtfully a moment before replying, "Honeydukes cellar you say?" Hermione nodded, "I doubt Black would be using it, but we'll block it off it off just in case...we have plenty of time before Saturday."

"You might want to have someone there if he tries or he might just try to find another way." Hermione said carefully. She really couldn't put it past him to try, but she didn't want anyone to get in trouble either.

"You're incredible, Hermione...the boy stops talking to you over a broom but you're still protecting him?" Minerva laughed.

"Harry's not so bad, I wouldn't actually mind his company, but Ron? He's just...he's the complete opposite of Ginny." Hermione said.

Minerva smiled,"Unless there was anything else you'd like to talk about, I'm sure you'd like to track down Ginny and Luna?" Hermione nodded, "_I'm relieved you're not angry with me...You've always been a good friend to me too, even if you didn't know it."_ She thought to her, unsure if she could trust her voice.

"I am curious as to why you did it...but I know you can't tell me, I'm okay with that, really." Hermione admitted.

"Thank you Hermione, for understanding..." Minerva smiled as she stood and hugged Hermione. "_Do you know how many times I watched you cry and wanted to do just this, if it could ease your pain?"_

Hermione laughed as she remember stroking Princess as she cried, and imagined Minerva appearing to give her a hug, "I'm sorry but...do have any idea how much that would've freaked me out?"

Minerva smiled, "Why do you think I didn't?" she said, winking.

"I always enjoy our talks Minerva...maybe you'd like to join us for dinner again soon?" Hermione asked as she let go of Minerva, and started toward the door.

"As do I, Hermione...if I make it back from Hogsmeade early enough, I will join you..." Minerva replied as she resumed her seat.

"We'd like that and no, I wasn't planning to go Hogsmeade...I'd rather just spend time with my friends...it'll be more fun when they can go next year." Hermione said smiling, "Have a good night, Minerva."

"You as well, Hermione. Say hello to Ginny and Luna for me."

…

Luna and Ginny had met for dinner in the Great Hall and then wandered up to the Astronomy tower without seeing anyone. "It's weird we haven't seen anyone." Ginny commented quietly.

"Not weird...practice. I took my necklace off after dinner...I've been avoiding people for years just by sensing when someone else's emotions were near...it comes in handy." Luna explained.

"Wow...Looney...how often have you had it off in the castle?" Ginny exclaimed.

"This is the first time...I was thinking about what Hermione said about us learning how to block things out from Minerva and I thought I'd give it a try. I can still feel other people but I can tell they're not my emotions."

"That's really great..." Ginny said as she pushed open the door to the outside, "Warming charms then?"

Luna nodded and once they had performed the charm on each other they they leaned against the wall and looked out at the view, "I'm glad you suggested this, but why not the Room?"

"Partially because I just wanted to get outside, mostly because Hermione had a point...I think of some of the conversations we've had in there and yeah, it kind of creeps me out too, that Rowena was listening."

"She didn't mean too...and we don't know if she listened to everything, Gin." Ginny frowned, "what is it, Gin? Something else is bugging you."

"I was thinking about Hermione..."

"Big surprise there..."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her friend before continuing, "Shut it you..." She teased before continuing, "I was thinking about how we gave her such a hard time...I know we were right but...Luna, haven't we been doing the same to her all this time? And lying to her so I still get to cuddle with her? Doesn't seem right. The little white lies are adding up...I'm not so sure anymore that it's for the best..." she looked down as her voice broke.

"Gin?" Luna said as she lifted Ginny's face with her finger, "For the record...even if I couldn't feel how she feels for you, I'd still know...anyone who spends any time with you two can see it. I can ask her, if you'd like, if she's okay with me knowing what she's feeling...are you okay with me knowing how you feel?" She asked softly.

Ginny pulled her into a hug, "You always have, Luna, I'm used to it...you've never judged me for how I feel about Hermione and all you've ever done is try to help me...maybe, if Hermione tells you she's okay with it, you just don't tell me anymore?"

"Deal...but, Gin?" Luna said as she pulled away, "She might rationalize why she likes being held by you as something else, but she does it because she likes it...you know that, right?"

"Yeah...I had a feeling, she does keep crawling into bed with me in the morning..." Ginny said blushing, "I wonder how she's going to feel when she finds out just what an effect she has on me..."

"_Hey Gin...I'm just leaving Minerva's...can I still join you guys?"_ Hermione's voice came quietly in her head.

"Did you hear that too?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Hear what?" Luna asked.

Ginny shook her head and replied to Hermione, "_Astronomy Tower."_

"_Okay, see you soon._" Hermione answered.

"I wonder why you didn't hear Hermione?"

"Maybe she was only thinking of you?" Luna teased.

"Maybe..." Ginny looked to Luna, "Seriously though...how I am going to make it, Luna? Spending all this time with her it's great but..."

"I know you want more, Gin...but to have it you're going to have wait for it...I'm certain it'll be worth it."

Ginny hugged her again, "You're really are an amazing friend, you know that right?"

"So are you..." Luna replied when she was interrupted by the stairwell door opening.

"Hey guys...beautiful spot you picked, I've always loved it up here." Hermione said smiling as she walked over and hugged her two friends.

"Good chat with Minerva?" Luna asked as they parted and she performed a warming charm for Hermione.

"Thanks Luna...and yes. She wasn't angry with me for Malfoy or Trelawney and she actually commended my restraint. And I told her, that I knew she watched over me and I thanked her for always having been my friend."

"Really? How did she react? Did she tell you why?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Really...and I told her I didn't need to know why." Hermione paused, "I think...maybe after Radha died, I might have been the closest thing to a friend she'd had in awhile." Hermione laughed a bit, "I even suggested she try to meet someone..."

"You're kidding?" Luna gasped.

"No, I'm not...I really don't know what made me say it...I guess maybe I'd just like to see my friend be happy." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Luna asked. When Hermione nodded she continued, "Does it bother you that I can tell how you feel?"

Hermione laughed, at Luna's confused look she explained, "Minerva asked me almost the same thing...no, Luna, I don't have a problem with it...I don't have anything to hide and it's not like you're going to tell anyone...it's different from what I can do, I can read actual thoughts against someone's will...a lot of the times you can tell what someone's feeling by looking at them...it's not as intrusive somehow."

"Thanks, Hermione." Luna said hugging her, "I'm sorry we were so hard on you yesterday...I realise it wasn't really fair of me when I've been feeling your emotions for months without ever asking how you feel about it."

"I'd of thought you'd know me well enough to know I'd tell you if it bugged me." Hermione said.

"Was Minerva surprised when you asked her about the cat?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't come out and ask her. I told her about the stray cat I called Princess, and then I thanked her, told her not to deny it and that it didn't matter why...I'm just grateful that she's always been there for me, even if I didn't know it."

Ginny could only hope that, one day, when she was finally able to tell Hermione how she felt that she'd be as understanding about all the little white lies she'd already told her and the many more she was sure she'd still have to tell. It was going to be a long year and a bit...and she was mostly hoping that Hermione would figure it out before then.

Ginny somehow felt a little better about the whole situation though. It seemed only fair that if Hermione couldn't tell how she feels then she shouldn't know how Hermione feels. She wasn't sure it would actually help, but at least they were on even ground.


	35. Chapter 35-Chess Master

**A/N If you haven't read it yet, check out my companion piece to chapter 34 called, "Free at Last", I think you'll enjoy!**

Hermione and Ginny were walking quietly to Gryffindor tower when Ginny finally broke the silence.

"I thought you weren't going to tell her you knew she was Princess?" She asked softly.

"I'm not sure why I did," Hermione admitted, "after I told her, she admitted that, even though I was a child, I was the first friend she'd had in a long time...it broke my heart, Gin." She said her voice breaking.

Ginny reached for her hand and pulled her to a stop. When Hermione turned to face her, she saw the tears in her eyes. Trying to make her smile she teased, "So that's why you suggested she go out and meet someone?" Pleased when Hermione smiled.

"I think she already has her eye on someone..." Hermione said mischievously, "I told her about Harry going into Hogsmeade at Christmas..."

"You didn't!" Ginny said shocked as they started to walk again.

"I did...she asked me if I was going, I told her no, I'd rather spend the day with you," Hermione paused as she felt herself blush, "Anyway...I remember seeing the way she looked at the owner of the Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta. I didn't know what to make of it at the time but..."

"Oh Ron, is going to be heartbroken..." Ginny laughed.

Hermione starting laughing too as they entered the common room and headed for their dorms without even looking around. Ginny took Hermione's hand and pulled her into her room.

Once they were sitting on the bed, Ginny still holding her hand, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come Luna couldn't hear you when you asked where we were?" Ginny asked.

"She didn't?" Hermione answered surprised. "I don't think I meant to do that...maybe it's this," she said squeezing Ginny's hand, "That allows me to contact only you over long distances?"

"Or maybe you did it because you knew I was expecting it and she wasn't?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe...I guess we have a new theory to test," Hermione said quietly, smiling. She turned to look at Ginny, "You were right, by the way, about Minerva being worried I'd be angry with her...I expect she's surprised I didn't ask why."

"Why didn't you though?" Ginny asked curious.

"I think she realises we've figured it out, but she's not ready to tell...it's not her bombshell to drop. I really hadn't meant to tell her I knew...but I wanted to tell her how much I appreciate all she's done. I think she wanted to explain...but she can't, and I didn't want to make her."

"You mean with your gift?" Ginny asked carefully.

"No." Hermione replied frowning, "I mean she wanted to explain and I probably could've talked her into it." She pulled her hand away and went to leave.

"Hermione, wait...I'm sorry..." Ginny pleaded as she reached for Hermione's hand again.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny and, seeing the tears in her eyes, felt her anger dissipate instantly, "No, Gin...I'm sorry, you touched a nerve." She said as she hugged her, "It never occurred to me to try and take the information by force," she continued as she pulled away and took her hand again, "You three are my friends...I have enough trouble with the fact that I've been learning, well more than I would normally, for years without anyone's knowledge or consent...do you really think I could do that to anyone I care about?"

Hermione sighed and shaking her head looked down, "It was my talk with Minerva...she told me that Trelawney has probably being trying to provoke me all year...and she commended me for not using my gift against her...even though I was justifiably angry."

"Please don't get angry with me again...but were you tempted?" Ginny asked gently.

"No...I have no idea what I can even do...I could hurt someone without even meaning too...even Malfoy isn't worth that much trouble..." She said softly, "It's really not in my nature to cause pain...though I admit, punching Malfoy in the mouth felt really good." She smiled slightly, "I did go have a good scream in the Room before I went to Transfiguration though..."

"I know you're scared Hermione...but you're not alone in this, you never have been, really." Ginny said as she took Hermione chin to look her in the eyes.

Hermione smiled and, after kissing Ginny's forehead, placed her own against it. "I'm sorry Gin...that I got angry with you...it's been a rough day."

Ginny pulled away as she was fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss her, "Hermione...it's not that I don't trust you...I was really just curious..."

"Gin?" Hermione said softly, tears welling in her eyes, "How can anyone trust me? I'm not sure I even trust myself."

"Why do say that?"

"Because...everyone seems so quick to commend my restraint, Gin...maybe there's a reason...I mean, if you guys hadn't talked me out of it...I would've tried to help Hagrid and yes, part of it was curiosity to see if it would work." She explained quietly.

"It's because we know how smart you are, Hermione...a part of that is your natural curiosity about, well, just about everything...it's natural that you want to see what you can do. Luna was the same way..." She took Hermione's right hand and noticed a small cut and bruise that Hermione had received when she punched Malfoy, "I'm the same way," she said softly as they watched the wounds heal. She looked back up to Hermione's face, "We do need to learn what we can do...we just have to careful how we do it."

Hermione smiled. "You know...I keep forgetting I'm actually older than you."

Ginny smiled, "In some ways, I am older than you...but I think the three of us are starting to even out somewhere in the middle. It's part of this one shared mind thing, I think." She smiled and added, "And having Minerva talk to us like an equal doesn't hurt either."

"It doesn't seem fair, Gin...that you had to grow up so fast...it's almost like you missed out on being twelve..." Hermione said softly.

"I'm still a twelve year old kid, Hermione, I still act like one when I'm around Looney...I just don't always think like a twelve year old." Ginny explained, "With so much going on right now...I can't let myself stress over something I can't change..."

"It's made you who you are now, Gin..." Hermione said softly, "It was, in some small part, responsible for all of this...you amaze me every day...you really do." She finished as she looked down at their still linked hands, "These days, Gin, I don't know what I ever did without you..."

"You know Hermione, I think your gift is part of the reason you liked hanging out with Harry and Ron," She smiled and waited for Hermione to look up bemused, "Well, it must have been pretty quiet for you, hanging around with them...they're not great thinkers, either of them, are they?"

Ginny had teased her to break the tension. If she hadn't she might do something she regretted. She needn't have bothered as one of her dormmates entered, saw them and left again. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's funny is, I think you're right...I've been doing what Luna does all my life. Isolating myself because it was quieter..." She said thoughtfully when she'd caught her breath, "With the help of the ring, big crowds don't bother me as much anymore."

"I should probably go to bed...I can't keep my dormmates up forever." Ginny said sighing as she stood.

Hermione laughed lightly and hugged Ginny, whispering in her ear before she let her go, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Gin, I hope you know that."

Ginny could barely contain the shivers that had run her spine when she felt Hermione's lips next to her ear. She was too stunned to even to reply as she watched Hermione leave. She watched as the door closed behind her, "_You too, Hermione." _She thought to her.

"_Goodnight Gin...see you in the morning." _Came Hermione's soft reply.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. Her dormmates could wait a little longer, she needed a shower if she was going to get any sleep tonight.

…

When Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall the next morning, she scanned the staff table and smiled when she saw that Minerva had yet to arrive. Dumbledore caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back and sat down next to Ginny and Luna.

A few minutes later Minerva entered the Great Hall, her cloak and hair still covered in melting snow. She stopped behind where the girls sat and smiled.

"_I'm glad to see you took my advice...Rosmerta?" _Hermione thought to her.

Minerva blushed, "_I don't know how you know...but yes, we both thank you, Hermione." _she thought back smiling, as she did so.

Hermione smiled back, "_I saw the way you looked at each other at Christmas..."_

Minerva laughed, "You three have a good day..."

"I swear, Professor, you're positively glowing." Ginny said quietly as to not be overheard.

"All thanks to you three..." She smiled and went to take her seat.

"We didn't have anything to do with it..." Said Luna quietly.

"_But you did...we all did...she was finally able to move on because we helped her come to terms over losing Radha..." _Hermione thought to them, pleased when they smiled and nodded. They were leaving themselves open to her thoughts. They really were starting to trust her.

…

The rest of the week passed fairly uneventfully until Hermione overheard Harry and Ron planning to meet up in Hogsmeade. She considered letting Harry try but she realised if he was caught he'd lose a prized possession, his invisibility cloak. She was also curious to see if Rowena's Room appeared on the map, with that in mind she turned to Ginny and thought to her.

"_I know it's almost curfew, but can you meet me in Rowena's Room in ten minutes? Maybe spend the night?" _Ginny raised her eyebrows, "_I'll explain when I get there."_

Ginny nodded and Hermione watched as she left. She looked over to where Harry and Ron sat, and sighing went to speak to them.

"I got a note from Hagrid. He lost. Buckbeak has an appeal, but it probably won't make a difference." She told them.

They looked at her in shock but Ron was the first to speak, "We're sorry, Hermione, that you did all that work yourself...we'll help with the appeal."

Hermione sighed, "Thanks, Ron...but I doubt it'll make a difference. I already gave Hagrid everything I could find...he could have gone in there with an airtight case and it wouldn't have changed anything."

"Nice punch, by the way...I heard you knocked out two teeth." Harry said smiling.

Hermione blushed, "Ron? Would you mind if I talk to Harry alone a moment?" She asked.

"I guess not...see you upstairs, Harry?"

They watched him walk away. When Harry turned back to her, she gathered her nerve and began to lie to him, "Harry...I don't really have time to explain, Ginny and I had a fight and she left the tower...it's almost curfew, can I borrow your cloak and map so I can get her back here before it's too late? Only, don't tell Ron, I don't want him to worry."

Harry studied her a moment, "I don't know Hermione..."

"Harry...how many times have I saved your ass?" She asked.

"Loads."

"Have I ever asked you for anything?"

He shook his head.

"Do you think I'd be risking breaking school rules if it wasn't important?"

He frowned. She knew he suspected she was just trying to make it harder for him to sneak into Hogsmeade, but he couldn't tell her that was why he didn't want to lend it to her.

"I suppose, Hermione, I do owe you a few...but I want them right back. Okay?" He said as he stood.

"Thanks, Harry...I'll get them back to you in the morning." She said, almost sighing in relief.

She watched the boys dorms until he got back and once he had shown her how the map worked, left the common room. She threw the cloak over herself and studied the map. Somehow not surprised when she didn't see Ginny's name on it. The room didn't show up on the map, probably why the twins had never found it. She wiped the map clean and hurried to join Ginny.

…

As Hermione approached the blank wall that hid the Room she thought, "_Good evening Rowena...can you let me in to see Ginny, please." _She had barely finished as the door appeared, "_Thank you, Rowena...we'll talk soon."_ She thought as she entered.

She spotted Ginny on the couch staring into the fire. She hadn't heard her enter and Hermione stood watching her a moment before revealing herself. She looked so content and yet, there was a sadness in her eyes too.

She cleared her throat and when Ginny turned to look at her she removed the cloak with a flourish to Ginny's surprised gasp.

"How on earth did you get that from Harry?" She asked awed.

"I asked him to borrow it so I could come find you," she said winking, "Minerva's blocked the tunnel but he might try anyways if he has these," she said showing Ginny the map as well, "now he can't...besides, I know how much his cloak means to him...I don't want him to hand it over. I'll give it back to him as soon as Black is caught." She smiled and put the cloak and map on the chair.

"That's why you want to stay here tonight? So you can't give it back to him in time to go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny said.

"Well, yes...but I also thought it might be nice to just hang out with you for a while..." Hermione trailed off.

"And what are you going to tell him when he asks for them back?" Ginny asked curiously, she needed to steer the conversation away from Hermione had just said.

Hermione went and sat next to Ginny, sighing she replied, "I'll tell him the truth...I've hidden them for his own safety and he can have them back when it's safe again."

"He's not going to like that..."

"I don't really care...I mean what's he going to do? Complain to Minerva about me taking the things he's being using to break the rules all this time?" Hermione said laughing, "I'm doing him a favour...he won't realise that right away...but Harry has his moments, he'll figure it out when I give them back."

"But why do you care, Hermione? I mean the way the two of them have been treating you..."

"I know Gin...but Harry and Ron? Up until I started hanging out with the two of you, they were my only friends...plus you forget my promise to dear-old-dad...this way I'm still helping him but I can do it while still spending time with the people I want to be with." She finished nudging Ginny with her shoulder.

"You're a bit of an evil genius, you know that?" Ginny said awed.

"Not really...I still care about Harry and Ron, even I don't like them much at the moment. He might even assume I gave them to Minerva when he finds the tunnel blocked." Hermione replied, shrugging.

"You know," Ginny started thoughtfully, "You should really learn to play chess...the way you think so many steps ahead, you'd kick Ron's ass."

Hermione laughed, "I already can...I always let him win cause it's the only thing he's any good at."

"But why did you let him take control of Minerva's chess set your first year?"

"I realised about three moves in that she had set it up so a player would have to sacrifice a major piece and Ron had unwisely chosen to be that piece...I figured I had better chance with Harry, than Ron."

"I always wondered why that happened...he's always bragging that he's so good at chess..." Ginny stammered out before losing herself to fit of laughter.

"I also figured that none of the enchantments the teachers had used would be deadly. I doubt even Snape's potion's riddle would have done anything more than put someone to sleep." She smiled, "I must have called out to dear-old-dad without knowing it...that's why he showed up when he did..." She laughed lightly shaking her head.

Ginny was starting to feel nervous about spending the night alone with Hermione. Except for those mornings when Hermione had crawled into bed with her, she hadn't spent the night alone with Hermione since that first night back in her dorm room. And here, they didn't have to be worried about being found.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before bed..." Ginny said, "I still smell of dragon dung from Herbology."

"Okay...I'm going to crawl into bed and talk with Rowena until you're done," Hermione said as she stood, "Rowena...can we have our pajamas and a towel for Ginny." When the appeared folded neatly on the bed she said, "Thanks Rowena."

"_You're welcome, Hermione."_

Ginny went over to the bed and grabbed her pajamas and towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She undressed quickly and got into a warm shower. "Rowena?" She asked softly, "Any chance yu have some soap that smells nice?" A bottle appeared and when Ginny opened it opened it to smell it she found it smelled faintly of lavender, "Thank you, Rowena."

As she washed herself she thought again of how uncomfortable she was at the thought of spending the night alone with Hermione and felt the now familiar tingle between her legs. Sighing she reached out and turned off the hot water...staying under the freezing cold shower until she could no longer stand it.

…

Hermione watched as Ginny headed for the bathroom and sighing went to change into her own pajamas before getting into bed. "_Rowena?" _She thought as she crawled under the covers, "_How aware were you of Minerva and Radha? Went they spent time here, I mean?"_

"_I could sense Radha the moment she walked in...I knew she was special and I could feel her love for Minerva almost immediately. Being able to feel those two fall in love...it was quite amazing...but I couldn't hear their thoughts as well as I do the three of you, for some reason."_

"_Maybe because Radha was an Empath and not like me?"_ Hermione asked.

"_Perhaps...I think it has more to do with you magical connection to Ginny...it wasn't until you came to visit with them that I started to notice a change...I could sense Luna, and the things she needed...but when you joined them...I started being able to hear whole conversations..." _Rowena explained.

"_Just so you know, Minerva has found love again...she's been positively glowing all week."_

"_I am happy to hear it..." _

"_Rowena...remember how I told you I'd know if you tried to breach the rings we wear?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_I'd like you to try...I'd like to know what it feels like." _Hermione thought to her.

"_Are you sure...it can be, unnerving..._"

"_Yes...I told you I know how to do it because I learned from Minerva, it's time to test that theory."_

"_Whenever you're ready."_

"_I think you'll know..."_ Hermione closed her eyes. She concentrated on her ring and asked it to ward against Rowena. Very slowly she felt as though someone was pushing against her brain from the inside. She concentrated even harder and felt the pressure recede.

She sighed and then allowed Rowena back in, "_Any luck?"_ She asked her.

"_I couldn't get past the ward of your ring..."_

"_No, I think you did...that was me."_

"_You have a very strong mind then, Hermione because I think I felt you push me out. Well done." _Rowena paused a moment_, "and just so you know...I wasn't listening to any private conversations between you even before you got your rings...I've always been good at sensing when someone would need something and focus on listening only then."_

"_That's good to know, Rowena, thank you." _She heard the shower turn off and smiled, "_Have a good night, Rowena."_

"_And you Hermione." _She let Rowena answer before again shutting her out.

Hermione watched as Ginny made her way to bed and crawl in beside her. She turned on her back so Ginny could lie on her shoulder. She felt Ginny's very cold hand slowly reach across her middle.

"You're freezing, Gin..." Hermione said as she reached to rub Ginny's back to warm her up and pull her closer.

"Shower turned cold for some reason...you're nice and warm though."

"Turn over on your other side...I can warm you up quicker if I'm holding you." Hermione suggested.

Ginny did as she was told and almost moaned aloud when she felt Hermione's arm slide under head and the other wrap around her waist to pull her close.

Ginny reached down to hold Hermione's hand and pull it over her heart. She felt Hermione move and then felt her soft lips on her temple, "Goodnight Gin." She said softly before laying back down.

"So much for the cold shower," Ginny thought as she tried to relax and fall asleep.


	36. Chapter 36-Dinner with Rosmerta

**A/N Hey folks...sorry no update yesterday, life got in the way of my writing...enjoy!**

Ginny woke first the next morning, surprised to find herself still in Hermione's arms. She kissed the arm that still cradled her head and then slowly and gently turned to face Hermione. She reached out and gently moved the hair from her face so as not to wake her. She sighed as she realised that Hermione was only getting more beautiful as she got older.

As she lay there watching Hermione sleep, she felt her desire start to grow again and sighing, decided to get up and go find Luna. She got changed quickly and asked Rowena for a piece of parchment and a quill. She figured Hermione might worry and come looking for her, and so wrote her a quick note leaving it on the bed beside her.

She decided to give Harry's map a try and see where Luna was before leaving. After activating it she looked for Luna's name and found her sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. She decided to leave the map on the bed as well, so Hermione would think to check it to see where they were.

She hurried down to the Great Hall and spotting Luna right away went to sit with her.

"Where's Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Still asleep...we spent the night with Rowena last night." She replied quietly as she looked to the doors of the Great Hall where Ron and Harry had just entered, "Crap...you almost done eating? I want to get out of here before Harry sees me."

"He's not happy...what did Hermione do?" Luna asked as she watched the boys take a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll explain on the way upstairs..." Ginny whispered to her.

They both got up and were almost safely out of the hall when they heard Harry yell at them, "Oi...Ginny!"

"Keep walking." Ginny said softly.

They had just made it to the first staircase when they heard Harry running up behind them.

"Oi...Ginny!" He called again.

Sighing, Ginny turned to face him, "Yes, Harry?"

"Where's Hermione?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"No idea...haven't seen her since last night." She answered calmly.

He frowned at her, "Before or after she went to find you?"

"After...we went to bed as soon as we got back and she was gone by the time I left this morning...why do you care anyways?" Ginny answered.

"She borrowed something of mine...I'd like them back." He said, anger tainting his voice.

"Well, when I see her I'll let her know you're looking for her." Ginny answered innocently and, taking Luna's hand, walked away leaving Harry looking even angrier, and slightly stunned.

"So...going to tell me what that was all about?" Luna asked.

Ginny shook her head and laughed, "Hermione...she 'borrowed' his invisibility cloak and magical map of Hogwarts so he wouldn't be able to sneak out."

"What excuse did she give him, for wanting to borrow them?"

"She said she told him that she wanted to borrow them to go find me..."

"So you guys spent the night with Rowena so he couldn't find her and demand them back?" Luna asked.

"Basically..." Ginny replied. She looked at Luna and was surprised to find she wasn't wearing her necklace, "When did you take off your necklace?"

"A few days ago, actually...I realised with the ring I don't need it anymore." At Ginny's look of confusion she explained, "Remember what Minerva said about the Amice Witches? They created the rings when it became too uncomfortable in the outside world for _both_ Fania and Fabiana?"

"So it works the same way Hermione's does...let's you focus in on one person at a time and blocking everything else you don't want?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded.

They walked up to the wall and Luna closed her eyes and asked to be let in. They entered to find Hermione awake and making breakfast.

"What did Harry want?" Hermione turned and asked them. When Ginny raised her eyebrow in question, Hermione pointed to the map on the table.

"Oh...wanted to know where you were, of course." Ginny replied.

Luna went to look at the map. "Come here...I think he's about to find out the tunnel is blocked."

Hermione and Ginny went to watch the map and saw Harry heading towards the statue of one-eyed witch. What they could see, and he didn't, was Minerva waiting for him in the tunnel.

"Oh, I wish I could see the look on his face..." Luna said quietly.

They all laughed quietly as they watched Harry's little dot meet Minerva's and then both of them return to Gryffindor Tower. "I'm going to step outside a minute and see if I can figure out if Harry is going to try another way...if you think that's okay?" Hermione asked them.

"He won't notice, right?" Luna asked.

"I doubt it...I'm just going to read him enough to see what he's planning...I don't think someone can tell unless they're actively trying to block me." Hermione replied. She started walking towards the door but stopped a moment to look at Ginny, "I didn't know if you ate, Gin, I made breakfast for you, too..."

'Thanks, Hermione." Ginny replied smiling.

Hermione stepped outside the room and tried to focus in on Harry in the Gryffindor common room. She smiled and turned to go back inside.

Ginny and Luna sat at the table while Ginny ate. Luna turned to look at Hermione, "So?"

"He's pissed...but he's staying put. He thinks I told Minerva about the tunnel, and gave her his cloak and map." Hermione replied.

Luna looked at the map and saw Minerva approaching the room and then looked to the door when she entered, "_Hide the map." _Luna heard Hermione, and quickly folded and put the map in her pocket.

"Good morning, you three!" Minerva said happily and then turned to Hermione who had resumed her seat at the table and had started eating.

"Good morning, Minerva." Luna said happily. She could feel how happy Minerva was and was glad that she had chosen to share the feeling with her.

"How angry is Harry?" Hermione asked her.

"I think livid, would best describe his current mood...the look on his face was priceless when he found me waiting for him in the tunnel." She replied, laughing slightly, "Which is why I'm here...I'm thinking Hermione, you'd like to avoid Harry for as long as possible?"

Hermione smiled, "At least until he cools off a bit..." she replied.

"I was wondering if Rosmerta could join us here for dinner tonight?" Minerva asked, "I've told her a lot about you three, and she'd like to meet you."

"That would be really nice, Minerva..." Luna said, sincerely.

"It is our pleasure, Luna...if it weren't for the three of you...well, we'd both like a chance to thank you." Minerva replied.

Hermione walked over to her and took her hand, "I'm really happy to see you looking so happy Minerva. If you don't mind me saying so...you look ten years younger..."

Minerva smiled and blushed, "You know, Hermione, I already knew about the tunnel Harry was using...I've been using it since your first year to visit Hogsmeade."

Hermione laughed, 'You know, I wondered about that? Whether you were secretly glad when I finally came to Hogwarts and you had more free time."

"I've been friends with Rosie since she took over the Three Broomsticks about ten years ago. Unfortunately, you're right, I didn't have much spare time until you came to Hogwarts but the truth is...the friendship she and I had, was all I was ready for." She went to join them at the table, "I told her all about you Hermione, and the time we spent together. And I've told her a lot about you two, "She said looking from Ginny and Luna, "and she really is excited to meet you all."

Ginny looked thoughtfully at Minerva a moment then asked her "Can I ask you something, personal, Minerva?"

"I dare say you can, Ginny...I might not answer, however." Minerva replied kindly.

"Is Rosmerta the first person you've been with since Radha?" She asked quietly.

"No...it has been forty years, after all...but none lasted very long. I suppose it felt like a betrayal to Radha's memory if I was happy with someone else." Minerva replied quietly.

"What changed?" Luna asked.

"I did...You three made me realise the best way to honour Radha's memory was to live, and love, again." Minerva explained simply, "And Hermione's encouragement gave me the extra prod I needed."

"It's funny...I didn't think you had anyone in mind until I saw you blush...and then when I told you about Harry going into Hogsmeade at Christmas I remembered how the two of you looked at each other."

Hermione said thoughtfully, "Of course I didn't know what to make of it at the time."

Luna went over to her backpack and took out her necklace. She walked over to Minerva and placed it on the table in front of her, "Thank you, Minerva, but I don't need it anymore."

Minerva looked shocked, "Really?"

"I remembered how you said they made the rings because of Fania and Fabiana...the rings block emotions as well...but I can still feel people if I need to...but when I do, it's easy to tell they're not my emotions."Luna explained.

"I knew, Luna, you would eventually figure that out but I wanted you to have the necklace as a backup, just in case." Minerva said, obviously impressed.

"I appreciate that, Minerva...but I thought maybe you'd like it back?" Luna said quietly, "I haven't worn it for a few days now...I really am okay without it."

"Cara?" Minerva said quietly and then turned to look at the little elf when she appeared, "Can you take this to my quarters? The usual enchantments please."

"Of course, Minerva." And with a crack, she was gone. Minerva turned to Hermione, "Would you step outside with me for a moment? I'd like you to check that Harry has not attempted to reach Hogsmeade another way."

"It's okay for me to do that?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Your first lesson, Hermione, in using your gift...intent. Both yours and that of the person you are trying to read. If you read someone without their knowledge but it is something they want you to know...you can do so without ill effects. Much in the same manner you've been learning all these years. If however, it is information they would like to keep secret...they will notice when someone tries to take that information from them. And Hermione, if your intent is to only check on someone and not try to obtain information you would not otherwise know...then yes, in this case, it is okay to use your gift."

Hermione considered Minerva's answer a moment and considered telling her she had already done just that, when she had another idea. "Okay, then, let's give a try."

Hermione and Minerva exited the room and Hermione closed her eyes. She tried to locate Harry and found that he was still stewing in the common room. She then looked for Ron. It took a little while longer but she finally found him in Hogsmeade, waiting and confused, outside of Honeydukes.

She opened her eyes and looked at Minerva. "He's still stewing in the common room...I think he's waiting for me, so he can yell at me for turning him in..."

Minerva looked at her watch, "I'm going to go down to meet Rosie and walk back with her...I'll see you three for dinner around five?"

"Sounds good...About Harry, did you tell him I was the one who told you?" Hermione asked.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Minerva asked, "It was quite amusing after all."

Hermione nodded her head and Minerva took her hand to show her the memory.

She opened her eyes and laughed.

"Thank you...mind if I share it with the girls?" Hermione asked.

"Be my guest...I'll see you in a few hours." Minerva smiled.

Hermione was still laughing a little when she came back in.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"The look on Harry's face when he found Minerva waiting for him...want to see?" She answered.

Ginny and Luna both nodded and went to take Hermione's hands.

They both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she told him she was just there by chance..." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"He looked really angry, didn't he?" Luna asked.

"He'll get over it...I will give him his stuff back, when Black is caught..." Hermione replied.

"And if he doesn't?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, "He doesn't...I'm not too worried really, I've got you guys now..." she smiled.

…

The girls had spent the afternoon quietly getting their homework done and had finished just before Minerva and Rosmerta arrived for dinner. They had been watching the map on and off, making sure Harry didn't try to find another way to sneak off, but they had seen Ron return and meet up with him in the common room a little while ago.

They watched as Minerva and Rosmerta approached the room, "Oh shoot...Rowena? Rosmerta can come in." Hermione said quickly and the two older witches entered shortly after.

The three girls got up to greet them and as they approached Minerva said, "Rosie...I'd like you to meet Hermione, Ginny and Luna." As she had said each girl's name, Rosmerta had given each one a warm hug.

"I'll just clear the table for dinner," Ginny said after the introductions.

"Cara?" Minerva called.

The little elf appeared and grinned up at Minerva, "Good evening Minerva and friends!" she said happily.

"Cara...I'd like you to meet me new partner, Rosmerta." Minerva said and then watched as Rosmerta went to shake the little elf's hand.

"It's nice to meet you...are you the reason Minerva has been so happy this week?" She asked curiously.

When Rosmerta blushed and nodded the little elf went and hugged her around the knees. Cara looked up to Rosmerta and smiling said, "Thank you! It is so nice to her so happy again!"

"Well thank you, little one...for taking such good care of her all these years." Rosmerta answered kindly.

"It has been my pleasure Miss...Minerva, dinner for five?" Cara asked as she finally let Rosmerta's knees go.

"Yes, please...but we brought mead and Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks..." Minerva replied.

Cara snapped her fingers and a sumptuous dinner appeared. Minerva looked over and then back at Cara, "You've outdone yourself, Cara, thank you...I will call on you again later to take us to the cottage."

Cara smiled, nodded and disappeared.

Rosmerta looked at Minerva and smiled uncertainly, "Are you ready for that Minerva...taking me to the cottage?"

Minerva smiled and went to take her hand, "I should have taken you there long ago, my love."

The three girls had watched the whole exchange between Cara, Minerva and Rosmerta in bemusement. Hermione cleared her throat to remind them they were still present, and asked, "Why not just apparate there, Minerva?"

Minerva looked from Rosmerta to the girls, "I must apologize...we're still a little..."

"Sappy?" provided Ginny, who then giggled.

"Well, yes, I suppose..." Minerva replied as she walked to the table, "I asked Cara to take us as she is able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can not. Shall we eat?"

They all took their places around the table and, once they had all served themselves, looked to Minerva as she raised her glass, "To three amazing young witches and friends...thank you."

"To friends in love," Luna added with a small smirk to Ginny. After they had all clinked glasses they grew quiet for awhile while they ate.

Rosmerta cleared her throat and waited for everyone to look at her, "I really would like to thank the three of you...and you especially Hermione, for giving Minerva the push she needed..."

Minerva smiled and reached for her hand, "It was coming on for awhile, Rosie...I really am sorry it took so long.'

Rosmerta smiled warmly at her, "I know, love, you weren't ready yet...I understand...if we'd gotten together before now...we might not have had the chance we do now." Minerva leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Ginny looked at Hermione and wondered how she was reacting to the older witches display of affection. It seem to bother her as much as Ginny was bothered when she saw her parents being affectionate to each other. Ginny also couldn't help but wonder if someday she might echo Rosmerta's words to Hermione.

Rosmerta looked down at her hands a moment and then, after her reaching into her pocket for something, looked back up. "Girls...I wanted you to be here for this because, well, you're partly responsible for making this possible," she slipped from her chair and knelt in front of Minerva as she opened the box, "Minerva...I know we haven't been together for very long, but we've been friends for almost a decade...I've loved you for almost all that time...will you marry me?"

Minerva looked shocked but slowly she smiled, "Of course, my love..." she replied as she stood and pulled Rosmerta to her feet to hug her.

The girls started clapping as they kissed.

Once they had sat again, Hermione raised her glass, "To Minerva and Rosmerta!"

The girls echoed her toast.

"So Hermione...I'm curious, how do feel about the fact that you've been scratching Minerva behind the ears for years?" Rosmerta asked mischievously.

Hermione had just taken a sip of Butterbeer, and choked on it, at the question. Once she caught her breath she saw that Minerva was blushing.

"You knew about that?" Hermione asked.

"I only found out because I was curious as to where Minerva had been spending all her time when suddenly a few years ago I started to see her a few times a week..." Rosmerta answered kindly, "Whenever I didn't know what to talk about, I'd ask her questions about you. So, you see, you've been helping me for quite awhile now..."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "To be honest, it took more getting used to, using her first name, then the idea that I was scratching her behind the ears...it explains why you never ate the cat food I got you...I had to start saving pieces of steak to feed you."

"As Princess, I would find the smell enticing, but as a human in cat form, I couldn't bring myself to eat it...That's why I would usually come to visit after I'd already eaten." Minerva said.

"Did you just refer to yourself as Princess?" Luna asked, trying not to laugh.

Minerva nodded, "I starting referring to my cat form that way when Hermione named me that."

Luna turned to Hermione, "Why Princess, though?"

Hermione blushed, "I was a kid...Minerva was always so prim and proper, she'd even turn away when I got changed at night...how did you always know when I was upset?"

This time, Minerva looked down blushing, "I beg your forgiveness, Hermione.." She looked up to the bemused expression on Hermione's face and continued, "A charm was placed on you when you were born...it would let me know when you had performed accidental magic...you always grew confused when it happened. At first I would check on you every few days and then, as you grew older, I would also come when you needed me."

Hermione sat stunned. Even though she had figured out Princess' true identity, she hadn't realised the lengths Minerva and Dumbledore had gone to, to keep her safe.

"There's nothing to forgive, Minerva. How can I possibly be angry at you, when you went through such great lengths to ensure my well-being? And giving up your already limited free time to do it?" Hermione said, trying to reassure her friend. Seeing that Minerva still didn't look convinced she got up to give her a hug, "I'm going to miss Princess...she was part of the reason I got Crookshanks...to keep you company."

Minerva laughed as she let Hermione go, "You did one better, Hermione..." She replied as she again reached for Rosmerta's hand, "And real animals can always sense an Animagus...I doubt Crookshanks would have liked me very much."

"What's it like, Minerva, being an Animagus..." Ginny asked curious.

Minerva smiled and answered, "It is strange at first, but you grow accustomed to it...Animagi still think like themselves, but emotions are muted to that of the animal they become. I am lucky that my Animagus form is a cat as them seem to be more in tune with emotions than most animals. It also takes awhile to become used to the senses of your animal form. I think it's one of the reasons I enjoy it so much...my eyesight is incredible and my hearing too...I must admit, I also feel younger as Princess."

"Can a person change into any animal?" Luna asked.

"Once a person's Animagus form is discovered they can only become that animal." Minerva replied.

"So can anyone become an Animagus?" Ginny asked as she looked at Hermione and Luna to see if they'd just had the same idea.

Minerva studied the girls a moment, "It is easier for some, than for others, but yes, most can achieve it if they work at it hard enough. Many often give up when they find out that their animal form would be too fragile. For example, smaller animals who are natural prey."

Hermione looked at her two friends and then back to Minerva and asked carefully, "Given what you've seen us do...do you think, maybe, you could teach us?"

"It is already part of the plan for the summer..." Minera replied, smiling at the looks of astonishment from the girls, "I daresay at the rate you three are learning, we'll need something to fill our time this summer. However it takes most up to three years to achieve it...but I think we can make a good start of it."

"Thank you, Minerva." Ginny said sincerely.

"I hope you three weren't planning to spend the night here again? Although Hermione I would understand if you wanted to avoid Harry a bit longer, but your absence from your dorm rooms so often, is sure to arouse suspicion."

The three girls looked at each other, they usually spent every Saturday night together but Hermione could understand what Minerva was getting at...even being friends with the Deputy Headmistress had to have it's limits.

"Well, Ginny and I were here last night, but I can understand if you'd like us to keep it to one night a week." Hermione responded.

"I think that would be acceptable." She smiled.

"As for Harry," Hermione sighed, "I know I'm going to have to face him sooner or later, and I'd just as soon get it over with."

"You don't have to face him alone," Ginny said as she reached out for Hermione's hand, "I've got your back."

…

They had sat around talking until almost curfew, when Minerva called for Cara.

"Cara, would you please take us to the cottage," The little elf nodded and held out her hands, "Once I've said goodnight to my friends." Minerva added kindly.

Minerva went to hug Hermione and said,"I hope Harry won't be too hard on you, Hermione."

"I've been getting ready for him all day, Minerva...no need to worry. I wouldn't have turned him in if I couldn't handle it." She replied, smiling.

Luna and Ginny joined their hug and then motioned for Rosmerta to join them.

"And don't dawdle, you three, it's late." Minerva said as she let them out of the hug, "I will see you all Monday...if you need me before then just call, Cara."

Rosmerta looked at Minerva in surprise, "Monday?"

Minerva looked at her coyly and replied, "Well...it really is a beautiful ring and we still have a lot of time to make up for..."

Hermione couldn't help herself and giggled. She looked to her two friends and saw them giggling as well. When Minerva and Rosmerta remembered they were there they turned to them and blushed.

"My apologies again you three...we seem to keep forgetting ourselves." Rosmerta said.

"Good luck with Harry, Hermione, and I apologize for depriving you of their company tonight, Luna." Minerva said kindly.

"It's okay...it's not your fault these two didn't think to invite me," She replied, teasing her two friends.

"Which reminds me...I have heard from all your parents and you will be spending a few days of the Easter Holiday at The Burrow. We have arranged for you to use the floo network to get there and back, as there are not enough students going home this Easter to use the train." Minerva told them.

"Thank you, Minerva...Enjoy the rest of your weekend..." Ginny said, smiling as the two older witches took Cara's hands and disappeared.

"I'm sorry about last night Luna," Hermione said immediately as she turned to her, "I just came up with the plan right before curfew...I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"It's okay Hermione...but next Saturday, I get Ginny to myself, okay?"

Ginny frowned, "The whole day? Or just the night?" She asked.

"I still want us all to hang out during the day...but, I need some alone time with my best friend." Luna said quietly.

Hermione frowned a little but realised it was only fair. Besides, they would be spending three whole days together at the Burrow. "Okay...but you'll be walking me back to the tower before you go to bed..."

"Deal." Said Ginny. As much as she enjoyed spending the night in Hermione's arms every Saturday, after last night, she needed a break. She reminded herself to thank Luna later.

"Rowena? Can you please hide Harry's cloak and map...make it so only the three of us can retrieve them, please."

"_Certainly...have a good night..." _Rowena answered.

Ginny looked to Hermione and smiled encouragingly, "You ready to face him?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." She replied, sighing.

…

After they had hugged and parted ways with Luna they headed for Gryffindor Tower in silence. Just before opening the portrait hole, Hermione took a moment to get a sense of Harry's mood.

"Crap...he's still really angry." Hermione said quietly, "There's a lot of people still around, hopefully it won't be too bad."

After taking a few deep breaths, Hermione felt Ginny's hand in hers and smiled, "If you can keep your temper with Trelawney, you'll be fine with Harry..."

"How did you know that is what I was worried about?"

"Good guess?" She replied but pointed at their bracelets which showed a thick strand of blue, "You'll be okay, Hermione, I'm right beside you."

After a few more calming breaths they opened the portrait and entered the Common Room. They were just a few feet inside the door when Harry yelled from across the room, "Oi, Hermione! Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and thought to her, "_Here goes nothing."_

She let Ginny's hand go and, as she walked over to where Harry and Ron sat, said, "Keep your voice down, Harry, there's no need to shout." She sat in a free chair, Ginny perching herself on it's arm.

"Well...where's my stuff Hermione? Did you give it to McGonagall when you told her about the tunnel?" Harry asked quietly but with anger dripping from every syllable.

"I know you're angry, Harry...but after Black broke in again, I had to tell someone about the tunnel..." She tried to explain, but Harry interrupted her.

"You mean to tell me, you didn't tell McGonagall that I went to Hogsmeade at Christmas?" He asked.

"Well, yes, I did...how else would I have explained knowing about the tunnel?" She asked him simply, "Why are so so upset? Did you even get in trouble for it?"

"No...that's not the point...where's my stuff, Hermione?" He asked threateningly.

"I took it because I know how much your cloak means to you and I didn't want it to be confiscated..."

"Where's my stuff?" He interrupted her.

"I'll give it back to you when Black is caught." She replied and waited for him to explode.

Only he didn't. "You have no right..." he said angrily.

"What are you going to do about it, Harry, really? Tell Professor McGonagall that she took the two things letting you break the rules and wander the castle late at night with a killer on the loose?" Ginny asked quietly.

He frowned at her and then looked back angrily at Hermione. "That's stealing."

"It's not...I'll give them back..." Hermione said firmly.

"That's not fair, Hermione..." Ron said, speaking for the first time.

"Ron? I know it's not fair, but Black almost attacked you last time...you really think it's safe for Harry to go wandering off to Hogsmeade...especially if no one knows he's there?" Hermione replied, her temper starting to rise.

"Let me get this straight...you turned me in to McGonagall _and_ took my stuff...to keep me safe?" Harry said quietly.

"I did Harry," She said as she stood, "Because as much as the two of you have been annoying me lately, I'd rather have you alive and hating me, than dead."

Hermione reached for Ginny's hand and went to leave for the girls dorms. They were surprised when they made it all the way to the stairwell without being stopped.

"Go on...take a listen...see what he's thinking." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione closed her eyes and then smiled.

"He's angry but he knows there's nothing he can do about it." Hermione said, "It went better than I expected."

"You were awesome...did you already have everything you were going to say planned?" Ginny asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Pretty much...I had a pretty good idea of how he was going to react, I've been friends with him for two years..." Hermione replied as they stopped at Ginny's door, "Is Luna angry about last night?"

"No...are you angry about next weekend?" Ginny asked.

"No...you two have been friends a long time, you should spend some time with Luna alone, I understand." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny looked at Hermione's bracelet and noticed a fine thread of green. "So she's jealous but not that jealous, interesting..." She thought to herself.

Hermione followed Ginny's eyes to her bracelet and laughed lightly, "I'm being silly? Aren't I?"

"A little...but it's okay..." Ginny replied as she hugged her, "Besides, Easter is coming soon..."

"I can't wait...three whole days away from those two...and the other two." Hermione said.

"Other two?" Ginny asked as they pulled themselves from their hug.

"Princess and dear-old-dad..." Hermione replied.

Ginny started to laugh and Hermione joined her.

Once Ginny had caught her breath she asked, "You're really not upset about the charm they put on you when you were born?"

"Without my, or my parents knowledge? Not really. I mean how can I be upset by it, when it's the reason I had someone to comfort me?" She asked.

"I have to wonder though...if dear-old-dad had meant for Princess just to watch you and not actually befriend you..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I think it may have started that way...but Gin...I had pretty lonely childhood...I think Minerva saw that and tried to help...she was my only friend, even if I thought she was just a cat..." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny tried to stifle a yawn, "I'm sorry...how come you didn't have any friends?"

"Didn't want them for the most part...I was always smarter than everyone else and they always made fun of me because of it...and I realise now I also pushed a lot of people away because it was too noisy, in my head I mean." Hermione admitted quietly.

Ginny went to hug her again, "You're not alone anymore...and you're never going to be again, understood?" Ginny whispered to her.

"I know, Gin...why do you think I've been so much happier lately?" She asked as she pulled herself away from Ginny and looked her in the eyes, "None of us...you, me, Luna, Minerva, Rosmerta...even little Cara...none of us are alone anymore..." She smiled.

"You forgot Rowena." Ginny said smiling as she pulled herself from Hermione's hands.

Hermione laughed, hugged Ginny one last time and kissed the top of her head.

"You have a good night, Gin...maybe a walk after breakfast...go see how Hagrid is holding up?"

"Sounds good, Hermione."

Ginny watched as Hermione ascended the stairs to her room and then entered her own. Sighing she went to gather her things for a shower. She had a lot of frustration pent up over the last twenty four hours and she thought she knew the best way to deal with it.

She undressed quickly and stepped under the hot water, "Oh Hermione...I swear you're going to kill me with kindness before I get the chance to show you how I feel..." She thought quietly as she let her hands explore her own body again. She knew it wasn't the same as being with Hermione, but it helped, a bit.


	37. Chapter 37-Goose Chase

The week had gone quickly and Saturday was upon them once again. Hermione had woken early and decided to go wake Ginny so they could have a little time together before meeting Luna for breakfast in the Great Hall. She also wanted to get out of the tower before Harry and/or Ron could corner her. They had contented themselves with muttering and sending her angry glares but she had a feeling it wasn't going to last.

She stood outside Ginny's door and closed her eyes. "_Gin?"_

"_Just finishing up in the shower, give me ten minutes?" _Ginny answered.

"_Okay...meet you in the Common Room." _Hermione replied.

She sighed and descended the rest of the way to the Common Room, stopping just before entering and doing a quick scan of the room to see if Harry was there. She found him still asleep and, when she checked for Ron, found he was still asleep as well. Sighing she finally entered the room and went to her favorite seat by the fire.

She stared into the fire and starting to think about the months to come. In a couple of weeks they'd be going to Ginny's for a few days. She was really looking forward to getting away from the school for a few days. And, she had to admit, it was going to be nice spending some time with Ginny. She was really hoping the weather would be nice enough to see her fly. She'd heard Ginny talking about it enough to know how much she loved it, but would always lament the quality of brooms her brothers had. Hermione smiled and thought she knew what she'd be getting her for her birthday next summer.

She was so lost in thought about how she was going to get Ginny's birthday present that she didn't notice as Ron and Harry came to sit with her.

"Hermione?" Harry said, getting her attention.

"_Gin...you almost ready? Just got ambushed by the boys." _She thought to Ginny

"_Be right down."_ Came Ginny's reply.

"Yes, Harry?" She finally responded with a sigh and a frown.

"I know you think I need you to protect me...but I'm just fine on my own, I'd like my stuff back, please." He said very carefully.

Hermione studied him a moment. She was quite impressed he had asked her so nicely.

"I'll make you a deal...I'll bring you your cloak tonight, but I'm hanging onto the map until Black is caught..." She said calmly.

She could see Harry puzzling it out, wondering if it was worth it to try and fight for the map.

"Why the cloak, but not the map?" Ron asked.

"Because, if he gets caught using his cloak and he has the map, both will be taken from him. He'd get the cloak back eventually, but he'd never see the map again." She looked to Harry, "And I feel bad about taking your cloak, Harry, I know it was your dad's."

She was relieved when she saw Ginny walking towards her. "Harry, I'm sorry, I know you're not happy about this...I am, but..."

"You're just trying to keep me safe...I'm a big boy now, Hermione...I can handle myself..." Harry interrupted.

Hermione stood and smiled at Ginny, "I know you can handle yourself better than most our age, Harry...but Black is a full grown man who spent twelve years in Azkaban, and then somehow managed to escape, and made his way all the way here, and into the castle twice...really, Harry, what kind of match for him do you really think you'd be? He has nothing to lose, you do."

Neither Harry or Ron had a response.

She looked at Harry, "I want to hold onto the map so you don't lose it if you're caught...I will give it back, I promise."

Harry shook his head, "I don't believe you, Hermione...what right..."

Hermione stopped him with a look, "Harry," she said, her tone showing her frustration, "Just stop...I'm not going to change my mind...please, just let it go, okay? I'll have your cloak back to you before curfew tonight. I promise."

Harry frowned at her, "Fine."

Ginny came up beside Hermione and placed a hand at the small of her back, "_Everything okay?" _she thought to Hermione.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Hermione asked as she turned to her.

Ginny smiled and nodded, but Harry said, "Before curfew, yeah?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, and taking Ginny's hand, turned to leave.

Once they had passed the portrait hole Ginny asked, "What was that about?"

Hermione looked at her watch before replying, "C'mon...let's go up to the Astronomy tower before breakfast...I want some air and I want to try something."

"Okay." Ginny replied. She was thinking that was definitely another comment for her diary later. She thought ruefully, at the rate she was going, she'd soon run out of the notebooks and need to get more. She'd already filled one and was halfway through her second. Between some of the things Hermione had said and some of the dreams she had, the pages had filled quickly. She'd actually taken a few minutes to write down what Hermione had interrupted when she'd asked how much longer she'd be.

They stopped just before exiting the warmth of the stairwell to go outside, and placed warming charms on each other. Hermione stopped to take a deep breath and take in the view.

"So what was Harry on about?" Ginny asked.

"I decided to give back his cloak for good behaviour...and I didn't feel right keeping it." Hermione admitted.

"But why hang on to the map?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's useful isn't it? I don't want Harry to lose it...even if they catch him with the cloak, they'd probably give it back to him...but he'd never see the map again. And Filch would probably recognize it and the twins would get in trouble too. Besides...I'd like to study it some more before I give it back...I want to see if I can replicate it." Hermione explained.

Ginny frowned at her, "But you can locate people just fine without the map."

Hermione held her arms open to Ginny, who hesitated momentarily, and then went to be held.

"I don't like using it too much if I can help it, for one thing...and the map is just easier. I have a hard time finding people I don't know...or if I don't have an idea where they are. The longer it takes me, the more tired I am when I'm done." Hermione explained.

"I expect it will be the same with the healing...the worse someone is hurt the harder it will be on me." Ginny said thoughtfully, she backed out of Hermione's arms a little and asked her, "You said you wanted to try something?"

Hermione nodded, "I wanted to see if I can reach Luna. I want to try it first alone," she paused pushing Ginny back a little, "And if that doesn't work, with your help."

"Did you warn Luna?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to, but I want to find out if it makes a difference...if I'm in trouble, or one of you are, I want to know if I can reach you," Hermione smiled, "Besides, I figure I owe Luna one for practicing on us without telling us."

"Okay, but be gentle..." Ginny said quietly.

"I won't have to be...remember what Minerva said about intent? Luna wants me to find her, might even be expecting me to..." Hermione said, trying to sooth Ginny's fears.

Ginny thought it over and it made sense, she nodded then said, "I guess if we need to experiment... we're the best guinea pigs," she finished frowning, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Hermione laughed, "It's actually a Muggle expression, but I don't think I've ever used it around you. Muggles use small animals to test products and medicine on, to make sure they're safe for humans...it's quite barbaric really."

"I guess I really do know everything you know," Ginny said laughing, "As soon as you explained it, I realised I already knew that."

Hermione laughed as well, "You know that explains why, even with all my reading, I knew instantly what everyone was talking about when I came to Hogwarts." She finished, shaking her head, "I wonder how much I actually learned from Minerva without knowing it, I mean she had to be thinking something while I was pouring out all my woes...no wonder I always felt so much better after a visit."

"Cause even though you weren't trying...you could still sort of hear her...wow." Ginny said softly.

"Understand now, why, I could never be really angry with her?" Hermione said smiling.

"I always sort of did...I just don't think I'd be happy with having been lied to." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"It's different...yes, they were sneaky and they had their reasons. Withholding information to protect me? I can forgive that." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny looked at her watch, "Go on then...see if you can contact, Luna...she's probably on her way to the Great Hall already."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to find Luna. She was surprised when she found her ascending the stairs to where they were and opened her eyes as the door opened.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked her surprised.

Luna smiled at their shocked faces, "Same way I expect you were just about to...I know your guys emotions really well...so I just focused in on you two and followed your emotions, about halfway here I realised where you must be." She explained simply.

"How did you know I was about to try?"

"Because you did try...I felt you getting anxious and then I felt you find me...' Luna replied.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Hermione asked a little anxiously.

"Well...when I didn't see you two waiting for me outside my common room...I thought you might reach out to locate me, so I was expecting it...and I'm always open to you, Hermione." Luna said, trying to reassure her.

"Have you tried at all to contact me, at night I mean?" Hermione asked.

"No...we really do need to test that," Luna said thoughtfully, "How bout we give it a try tonight? I'll try to let you know when Ginny and I are safely back with Rowena."

"Okay...but I want you to try twice...first time with Ginny beside you and then with her in the Room. I want to see if I'm communicating directly with you or though Ginny." Hermione replied.

"Shall we head down to breakfast?" Ginny asked, noticing that Luna was shivering slightly.

They both nodded, "I think tonight Ginny and I should see if we can hear Rowena without you there and maybe see if we can contact you from within..." Luna added thoughtfully as they headed down the stairs.

Ginny was walking behind Hermione and frowned when she realised she'd been trying to watch Hermione's rear end. She wasn't sure which annoyed her more. The fact that she'd caught herself staring or that Hermione's school robes were hiding what she was trying to oogle. She smiled when she realised that Hermione usually wore jeans under her robes on the weekend, and then blushed.

When the reached the hall, Luna looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow at her.

Ginny shook her head.

It was funny that, even though they could talk through Hermione without her hearing, they really didn't need to. Between Luna's ability and how well they knew each other, they didn't need words of any kind.

They walked down to breakfast quietly until Hermione spoke, breaking the silence, "I think I'm going to give Harry back his cloak early," she paused at the looks of shock on their faces, "I thought maybe we could go for a walk and I want to grab my cloak anyways...I want to watch the map and see what he does with it."

"_Still feeling guilty for tricking him out of it?"_ Luna thought to her.

"Yeah, a little...but I'm also curious to see what he does with it." Hermione replied quietly, as they took their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione looked down the table and saw Harry and Ron frowning at them. "Be right back," she said quietly. She got up and walked over to them.

"Harry...meet me in the common room after breakfast..." She said smiling.

Harry looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, really..." She said, smiling.

…

Ginny and Luna sat and watched the exchange between Hermione and the boys.

"She really feels bad about what she did to Harry, doesn't she?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yeah...I get it and I don't...how she can even still care despite how they've treated her..." Ginny said, slightly angry.

"They were her first friends here...she'll always feels some loyalty to them..."

"No...they were probably her first friends, period..." Ginny interrupted her, "Well, first human ones, anyway." She finished smiling.

"Really?" Luna asked sadly.

"I'll tell you about it later...she's coming back." Ginny said quietly.

"He looks happy...but he still feels angry. Strange boy." Luna said thoughtfully, frowning.

Hermione laughed. "He really is..." she said as the two girls joined in.

Once they'd caught their breath they sat quietly eating their breakfast. As the boys passed her, Hermione frowned.

"What?" Ginny asked. She'd noticed because she'd been watching Hermione eat.

"They're thinking of following us...they want to try and get the map back if they can..." Hermione smiled mischievously, "Feel like taking them on a wild goose chase?"

When they smiled uncertainly she continued in thought to both of them. "_Can you still tell where they are, Luna...they're hiding so they don't know want me to know where they are, if I try they'll notice.."_

Luna closed her eyes then smiled, "They're hiding in the entrance hall..." she said quietly, "what's the plan?"

"Give me a minute..." She replied quietly. She smiled and then filled them in, "_Luna, you're going to stay behind a few minutes, when you feel them follow us ,go to the room and fetch Harry's cloak. Use it to come meet us at in my dorm. I'll wait till I hear you, and come get you...I'll sneak you upstairs and then we'll give it back to him."_

"What if one of them follows me?" Luna asked.

"_I'm thinking they won't...They're not smart enough to think you'd know where it is. If they do, you to go to your dorm first to grab your cloak, that will split them up. Before you get to Ravenclaw Tower you guys split up again...Ginny be sure to tell Luna loud enough for whoever is following you to hear you, that you're going to grab your cloak ...Ginny, if you're being followed take a roundabout way back to Gryffindor tower...if he decides to stay with you Luna, just take your time getting your cloak and then come meet us at our portrait hole or someone in between."_

"Gee...not complicated at all," said Ginny smiling.

"If we're having trouble with it...you think they'll have a clue?" Luna said smiling.

"_We should leave together though..." _Ginny started thoughtfully, "_If they're trying not to be seen...Hermione you're not going be able to tell if they're both following us."_

"_Well, we're going to have split up eventually...you stay with Luna as long as you can, you can tell me if I'm being followed or not and if I have to give you guys more time." _Hermione replied, "_It isn't the time to see if I can reach you right now, Luna..."_

Ginny and Luna nodded, "Are they getting impatient yet, Luna?" Hermione asked quietly.

Luna smiled and nodded, "Good, I'm hoping the more annoyed they are the easier it will be to mess with them." Hermione said mischievously.

Ginny and Luna laughed, "You're a little evil, you know that, right?" Ginny teased.

"No...just want to teach them a lesson...they're trying to get the map back too...I want them to realise it's not going to be that easy." Hermione replied, "And maybe a little payback for even trying, considering I'm giving back the cloak willingly."

Ginny glanced at the staff table as they went to leave, "I notice Minerva's not here again...think she's spending the weekend with Rosmerta again?"

"Probably...they've got a lot of time to make up for, don't they?" Luna replied with a small wink to Ginny.

"_Let me know when they're following us, Luna...I want us to start talking loudly about all the places we want to go for our walk today."_ Hermione thought to them as they ascended the first staircase.

"_They're right behind us..." _Luna replied, laughing.

"_Subtlety was never their strong suit. If I didn't want to mess them with them so badly, I'd just turn around and confront them..."_ Hermione replied, laughing.

"Since we're all done our homework...where should we go on our walk today?" Ginny said, a little louder than was necessary.

Luna smiled, "_They heard you,"_ she thought before saying aloud, "I want to see if we can talk Hagrid into taking us to see the Thestrals...I've missed them this year."

"I don't know Luna...he hates the Dementors...he might not want to risk it." Hermione said smiling, "But let's go see anyway...I want to see how he's doing it." Hermione added in thought, "_Oh, whoever ends up going after the cloak, you can use the map too...if we lose contact for some reason."_

"I was already planning to." Ginny replied quietly.

"_Okay, let's split up...don't head for Ravenclaw tower until one of them follows me..."_ She told them.

"I'm going to go grab my cloak...meet you guys up there?" Hermione asked them loudly.

"Okay." They both answered and watched Hermione walk away.

"_You've got Ron following you..." _Hermione heard Ginny, a few minutes later.

"_They're smarter than I thought...they think I've got it in my room..." _Hermione laughed to herself, "_I know just how to annoy Ron."_

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"Could you hear Hermione just now?" Ginny asked quietly.

Luna nodded, "Who do you think Harry is going to follow?" She whispered back.

"Let's find out," She replied quietly then answered, "I'm going to grab my cloak, Luna...see you up at Gryffindor Tower?"

"Okay." Luna replied and hugged Ginny.

They parted a few feet from Luna's common room. Ginny was just starting to wonder if she was being followed when she heard Hermione, "_He's stayed behind to wait for Luna...go grab the cloak."_

Ginny hurried to Rowena's Room to grab the cloak. As soon as she entered she asked Rowena for the map and cloak. She looked at the map and realised she didn't know how to activate it, "_Hermione? How do you make the map work?"_

"_Point your wand at it and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'" _Came Hermione's very quiet reply, "_when you're done, say 'Mischief managed.'"_

Ginny opened the map and looked down at it. She activated the may and quickly found the four dots she was looking for. Hermione in her dorm room, Ron waiting for her in the Common Room and Harry was still waiting outside Ravenclaw tower with Luna upstairs.

"Rowena...you can put this away again, thank you." She said after wiping the map clean again and watched it disappear.

She threw Harry's cloak over herself and exited the room. "_I'm on my way..."_

"_Okay, I'll come meet you and walk back with you..." _Hermione said, loud and clear.

Ginny hurried back towards Gryffindor Tower and met up with Hermione about halfway, "_Ron still following me, Luna?"_

"_Yup..."_

"Okay...we're heading back to Gryffindor Tower, we'll meet you at our portrait hole."

Ginny and Hermione walked back slowly until they met up with Luna. The three of them entered, Ginny still invisible under Harry's cloak, and went up the staircase to Hermione's room.

"I thought you were going to wait here?" Ginny asked as she took off the cloak.

"I was going to take Crookshanks down to the Common Room to annoy Ron, but I couldn't find him. I figured I'd have to come get you eventually...and it'll be more funny when you suddenly show up downstairs."

"And they won't know which one of us went to get it." Luna surmised.

"Exactly." Hermione replied, "They're still downstairs, but I can't tell what they're thinking. Let's go..."

Hermione folded Harry's cloak carefully and they walked downstairs to return it.

Hermione smirked at the look of surprise on the boys faces when they saw Ginny.

Hermione handed Harry his cloak and said quietly, "You really think we didn't know you'd follow us?" She asked him quietly.

Harry blushed, "Can't blame me for trying? Can you?" He smiled.

"No...I suppose not, but Harry? Do yourself a favour? Don't try to follow us again...you're not going to find it." She told him.

He frowned at her but replied, "Well, thanks I suppose...for at least giving this back."

"Just so you know we're going for a walk in the grounds...dress warmly if you're planning on following us anyway." Hermione told them smiling.


	38. Chapter 38-Three Strikes

They donned their cloaks and did actually head in the direction of Hagrid's, Harry trailing behind them.

"He really isn't very bright is he?" Luna asked.

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked frowning.

Luna laughed, "No...Harry..." at her friends bemused expressions she explained, "He's about twenty feet behind us but he's not even bothering to walk in our tracks in the snow..."

Hermione stepped in front of the two, as if to talk to them, and looked for Harry's footprints. She smiled at them, and continued to walk. "I wonder if he thought to wear a cloak, under his cloak..." she said quietly.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"I'm hoping Hagrid is at home...and I'm wondering if Harry is stupid enough to wait." She said simply, "Even if he did think to dress warmly, the only reason we're so comfortable is our warming charms."

"What if Hagrid's not home?" Luna asked.

"Actually, let's double back now, as we get closer I'll say that 'it doesn't look like Hagrid's home, let's go for a walk around the lake'...see what he does as we walk right up to him," she paused and smiled evilly, "Luna? Got a pretty good idea where he is?" Luna nodded, "I want to follow him...but if he stands still long enough I want to give him a good scare...maybe push me into him so he falls in the snow? Make it look like an accident?"

Her friends smiled, "_And if you think that is evil...I have an even better one planned for next time." _She thought to them as they turned around and headed straight for Harry.

They could see by his footprints he wasn't moving as they got closer. Ginny laughed, "_I have an idea...duck when I tell you, Hermione." _She thought to them as she stopped to gather some snow, "_and stay in front of me so he doesn't see it coming...just tell me when Hermione is right in front of him."_

Ginny stayed a few feet behind Hermione, and when the timing was perfect, thought, "_Duck"_

Hermione did one better and jumped out of the way as Ginny let her snowball fly. They watched as it seemed to stop mid-air, and then drop to the ground, "Oops," she said loudly, "I was aiming for his stomach, guess he's taller than I thought."

All three started to laugh. Hermione walked over to the indent in the snow and removed the cloak from Harry's very red face. "I did warn you...Stop trying to follow us, Harry." She looked down and noticed he hadn't thought to wear a cloak, "Hmmm...looks like you won't be walking for a bit," She kindly cast a warming charm over him.

"How did you know where I was?" He finally managed to stammer out.

Luna shook her head, "Footprints." She replied as she pointed to them.

"Seriously, Harry...for your own good? Give it up." Hermione said as she stood again.

Ginny walked over and squatted next to Harry, "And _I _warned what would happen if you two didn't lay off, Hermione." She said quietly before standing again.

Walking over to where her friends were standing she answered their bemused look , "Just letting him know that wasn't an accident." Ginny said quietly and then all three girls started laughing.

"Why Gin?" Hermione managed to stammer.

"_Because he has the nerve to follow us after this morning, and cause he and my brother have been treating you like crap..." _Ginny thought quietly as she was still catching her breath from laughing so hard.

"Let's go the library...I need to look up a spell." Hermione said.

"Why don't we just ask Rowena?" Luna asked.

"I don't want to chance going there until I know they've stopped following us...he's already thinking about it..." She replied.

"You can hear him right now? You'd think he'd want to hide that..." Luna asked worried.

"No, just after I took the cloak off his face...he let it slip." Hermione replied, smiling, "I'm guessing he wasn't thinking too clearly due to the amount of pain he was in. Nice shot by the way..." Hermione finished as she playfully nudged Ginny with her shoulder.

Ginny blushed, "I've been practicing...I want to try out for the Gryffindor team next year...I doubt I'll make the main team, but I'm hoping I can at least make the reserve...I'm hoping for Chaser."

Ginny noticed as Hermione smiled and then blushed. She looked at Luna and raised an eyebrow in question, Luna slightly shook her head. She could tell Hermione was really happy about something but had no clue what.

When they entered the library, Hermione took a quick look and scan around the library. "_Ron's here." _She thought to her friends.

"_Maybe they are smarter than we thought." _Ginny smirked.

"_Where's Harry, Luna?" _Hermione asked.

"_Just got in the castle...he seems to be heading this way." _Luna answered.

"_Okay...follow me, I want to show you both something before we go to the Astronomy Tower." _She led them through the stacks of old and dusty books until she found the one she was looking for. She found the spell and told them to read it. Once they both finished they looked to her, slightly confused, "I'll explain when we get upstairs." She said quietly and returned the book.

They walked in silence for awhile, until Hermione laughed lightly, "_He's persistent, I'll give him that."_

"_How can you tell where he is?" _Ginny asked.

"_Because I can tell someone is behind us, and that someone is trying really hard not to be seen...even though he doesn't know he's doing it, I can tell he's blocking me without even trying to read him."_

"Cool." Ginny said quietly.

"_Make sure to leave the door open..." _Hermione thought as they entered the stairwell to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Once they'd reached the outside, Hermione looked to them and smiled, "I think that's how Tom got you around last year without being caught...we become invisible and sneak past Harry..." she explained quickly.

She took a small piece of parchment and a quill from her pocket and wrote, "See you in the Great Hall for lunch, Harry."

"He's going to come up here eventually..." She explained. She looked to Ginny and, tapping her lightly on the top of the head said, "Occulto."

Ginny felt as though someone and dropped a water balloon on her head and looked down to watch in fascination as her body became the exact color and texture of the wall behind her. She smiled, then realised her friends couldn't see her smiling.

"Who's next?" She asked.

"Do me." Hermione replied. Ginny was really glad she was invisible as she was having a really hard time not laughing and could feel herself blushing furiously.

"Um, okay, then..." She managed to say. And tapping Hermione on the top of the head with her wand was pleased when she saw her also disappear. As Hermione went to cast the charm on Luna she saw that she was already casting it herself.

"Can we scare him on the way by?" Ginny asked.

"That's the grande finale..." Hermione said mischievously, "For now I want to see how long he waits here."

She smiled when she saw the door open and felt Harry step outside. They quickly and quietly stepped past him. Just before exiting she left her note where he would be sure to find it and then ascended the stairs. "_Ron's hiding in an alcove."_ Luna thought to them.

"_Oh, let me sneak up behind him, please, I'll remove the charm just before I do it..." _Ginny silently pleaded.

_"Go for it Gin..."_ Hermione thought as she tried not to laugh.

She followed Ginny thoughts as she snuck up behind Ron. About a foot behind him she reappeared. She walked right up to him and whispered in his ear, "Boo!"

Her turned quickly, lost his balance, and fell backwards..."How the bloody hell?" He stammered.

Hermione pulled Luna into a classroom so they could remove their charms and walked out to see Ron still red faced, on the floor.

"I did warn you not to try...that's two strikes...next one won't be as nice." Hermione said as she smiled, "She turned to Ginny and Luna, "Lunch?"

The both nodded and they walked away, still chuckling.

"Two strikes?" Luna asked.

"It's a sports term, right?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle sport my dad likes called baseball...grown men try to hit a ball with a bat, every time they miss it's called a strike, three strikes, you're out...your turn is over." Hermione replied simply, "I'm hoping Ron will ask Harry what it means..."

"I think Harry just found your note..." Luna said laughing, as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

They ate in silence for awhile when they noticed the boys enter the hall.

Hermione looked at them as they passed, "Having fun yet?" She asked them.

They just shook their heads and kept walking.

Hermione looked back to her friends, "I need to go to my room after lunch." She said quietly.

She looked at the boys and then back at her friends, "They planning something...guess we're just going to have to up our game. I'll tell you when we get to my room." She smiled over to the boys and then the three of them went to leave.

"I'm starting to worry they're not going to give up..." Ginny said quietly as they ascended the first staircase.

"They're persistent...but at this point I'm starting to think it has less to do with the map and more with where we disappear every Saturday." Luna said thoughtfully.

"_I know...that's what I'm worried about, I don't want them to find the Room." _Hermione thought to them, "_They're right behind us aren't they, Luna?"_

"_Yeah...but they're not hiding it...they're just following us like they're going back to the tower too." _Luna replied.

Hermione shook her head. She had really hoped they'd of given up by now, but now she was going to have to get mean. They walked the rest of the way in silence as Hermione formulated her plan.

Once they got into the common room they all headed upstairs to Hermione's dorm room. She went to her trunk without a word and retrieved a few pieces of parchment. After laying them out on her bed she waved her wand over them until they transformed into one piece. Before folding it she took a quill and wrote in the middle of it, "Next time...I give it to McGonagall."

She waved her wand over it again and they watched the words disappear. She looked over to see Ginny and Luna looking at her confused and explained as she folded it, "I want to go visit Rowena...they're going to try again...We're going to duck into a classroom and I'm going to disillusion myself and hide. As you leave make sure he sees you looking at the decoy...I'm going to creep up behind him and scare the crap out of him. Fold the decoy and give it him...when he goes to activate it, he'll see my note. Hopefully he'll wait long enough for us to get to the Room before checking and hopefully, when he sees my note, he'll finally give up."

"Sounds good..." Luna said.

They walked back down the stairs to the Common Room, pausing just before entering to check and see where the boys were. The entered the common room and waited for the boys to notice them and Hermione made a show of putting away her decoy map inside her robe as they left.

"_Walk slow...I want them to catch up." _Hermione thought to them.

"_It's just Harry...Ron stayed behind."_ Luna said.

"_As soon as he's close enough to see us, we'll find an empty classroom..." _As soon as he was, they ducked into a classroom and opened the decoy on a desk. Hermione retreated to a corner of the classroom and disillusioned herself. She felt Harry come in and watched as Luna folded the map back up and tucked it in her robe.

"_He's confused...but I think he'll follow us." _Luna told Hermione.

"_Okay...leave the room, open the map decoy when I tell you..." _she replied.

She watched as Luna and Ginny left the room and she could sense Harry right behind them. She followed behind them and waited until they were in a nice deserted section of hallway, "_Open it and stop."_

She took off the charm and snuck up behind Harry as he watched the two girls, "_Turn around, this is going to be good..." _She waited for the girls to spin around and then walked up right behind Harry and, using both hands, grabbed him on either side of his waist...taking his cloak away from him, and saying "Third strike, Harry!"

He turned around and looked at her. "Give that back!" He yelled as he grabbed for his cloak.

She took a step backward as Ginny and Luna approached.

"Are you going to give up following us?" She asked him calmly.

"Give me back the map and I will." He said stubbornly.

"You think we're stupid enough to believe that Harry?" Ginny asked.

He couldn't answer her so he looked back at Hermione.

She studied him for a moment before answering him, "Harry...I really was just holding on to it so you wouldn't lose it if you're caught," She looked at Ginny and sighed convincingly, "Give it to him, Ginny...I'm tired of making him look stupid." She handed back his cloak as well.

"If I find out you're still following us...I will tell McGonagall about the map, Harry, that's a promise."

She looked at Ginny and Luna, "Let's go."

As they walked away Ginny said to her friends, "Think he bought it?"

"He's walking towards the tower...so I think so. And Ron's still there...Harry thinks it's the real map. Oh I wish I could see his face..." Hermione said quietly, "Dinner with Rowena?"

They both smiled and finally headed to Rowena's Room. Luna asked Rowena to let them in and then turned to see Hermione had her eyes closed and smiling. "He found the note..." She said laughing as they all went to enter the room.

"Rowena...can I have Harry's map please," She watched as it appeared on the table, "Thank you."

She opened and activated the map, "They're still in the Common Room." she said.

"Maybe they've given up?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I doubt it...probably plotting what to try next," She closed her eyes and opened them again quickly, "This room...it makes it harder to listen to them..." She sighed.

"I could barely hear you when I asked how to activate the map earlier." Ginny supplied.

"Rowena? Is it the magic of the room causing the interference or can you control it? I think we'd all like to hear the answer..." The two girls nodded and waited.

"_It's the magic of the Room...I'm surprised Ginny was able to communicate with you at all." _She replied to them, "_I believe that it is your magical link that still allows you to still communicate while one is within the room."_

"Thanks, Rowena..." Ginny replied.

They went to take their seats around the fire, "Well at least it was a productive day," Hermione sighed as she fell into the couch.

"Taking the boys on a wild goose chase and scaring the daylights out of them?" Luna asked.

"No, that was just fun," She laughed, "but we found out I can still communicate with Luna if you guys are separated. I figured out that I can tell when someone is trying to follow us without actually having to read their thoughts. And we found out, only Ginny can hear me from inside the Room." She paused dramatically, "And we managed all of it without anyone figuring out we were doing it...so yeah, pretty successful day."

…

They sat around, talking about further ways to mess with the boys until dinner when they ate leftovers from the fridge. After dinner they tried to get homework done but, around seven o'clock Hermione started to nod off. Ginny reached over and gently shook her awake.

Hermione yawned, "I'm sorry...Luna, when you use your gift a lot...do you get really tired?"

"When I first started trying...yes...but I think you start to get used to it after awhile...also, I had Ginny with me most of the time...so maybe she was healing me too..." Luna answered thoughtfully.

Ginny put her books aside and motioned for Hermione to come cuddle with her, so she could make her feel better, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, I think that's a bad idea," She paused when Ginny frowned, "If I get comfortable right now, I'm not going to wake up...I think I'll just head to bed early." She finished as she stood and stretched, Ginny admiring the view and then blushing when Luna caught her.

"Okay, we'll walk you to the tower..." Ginny started, but paused when Hermione went to look at the map.

"No, you guys stay here...I don't want to risk one of them trying to follow you back. I'll meet you guys in the Great hall for breakfast." Hermione replied, sighing as she held her arms open for Ginny, "Wouldn't mind a little boost before bed, though."

Ginny smiled and, taking Luna's hand as she walked over to Hermione. She let herself be enveloped in Hermione's arms while Luna hugged them both. Hermione sighed again and then kissed them each on the top of the head, Ginny first. "You guys have a good night."

She walked back to the table where her homework still lay and picked up a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note on it. When she turned to find Luna and Ginny staring at her she explained, "Something Harry thought when I scared him," and she showed them the note.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible." It said.

"I'm going to disillusion myself and drop it in his lap before I go to bed." She explained smiling and drew them into another hug.

"You going to be okay if they bug you again tomorrow?" Ginny asked as Hermione let them go.

"I'll listen for them before I leave...worse case scenario I'll just disappear and follow someone out..." Hermione replied, sighing, "I'll let you know when I get back but I won't try to tell what happened, I'm too tired."

"We can just watch you on the map..." Ginny said quietly.

"_No that's okay Gin, I'd like to hear your voice before I go to sleep." _Hermione thought to her and blushed slightly, "Have a good night."

Hermione turned and left, missing Ginny already.

She wandered up to Gryffindor Tower and didn't run into anyone on the way there and as soon as she had passed the portrait hole, disillusioned herself.

As quietly as she could she went to stand where Ron and Harry were talking quietly.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" Ron asked, watching the portrait hole, presumably for Hermione, who happened to be standing right behind him.

"I don't know...I think I'm just going to let it go for now...they've got the map, they're going to know we're following them..." Harry answered thoughtfully.

"Hermione has gotten a little..." Ron started.

"Scary?" Harry finished for him and Ron nodded.

"Where are they disappearing to every Saturday?" Ron wondered.

"What does it matter, Ron?" Harry replied, shaking his head, "I think we annoyed her enough that she just might give McGonagall the map...I'd rather not lose it for good, or get Fred and George in trouble."

Hermione dropped the note from over the heads and heard Harry gasp as he read it.

Harry looked up in shock, "Hermione?"

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You think that's scary...try really pissing me off."

She watched as he jumped up, bumping into Ron as he did, and then both of them fell off the couch and onto the floor.

She stifled her laughter until she was a few feet away and then laughed out loud.

She laughed even harder as they tried to locate the source. She removed her charm and watched with satisfaction the look of shock on their faces. She finally caught her breath, "Really good idea to give up, Harry...thanks for the laugh, I needed that." She smiled and left them still staring at her awestruck.

She was still chuckling when she got back to her room and concentrated on Ginny.

"_I'm back. They're giving up. See you in the morning." _She thought to her.

"_Goodnight." _Came Ginny's quiet reply.

…

Ginny and Luna and watched the map quietly as Hermione made her way back to the tower. When the saw her pause right behind the boys, Ginny finally spoke, "What's she doing?"

Luna smiled, "Eavesdropping I suspect." She closed her eyes and tried to focus in on Harry's emotions as Ginny watched Hermione's dot move to away from them and stop. She was startled when Luna started laughing. She shook her head, "I have no idea what she did...but she must have gotten them good, for me to feel it from here."

As soon as they saw Hermione's dot enter her dorm room Ginny heard Hermione's voice and smiled.

They watched the map for a few minutes to see if Harry and Ron would go looking for them but they didn't move. "Think she finally got her point across?" Ginny asked.

"I hope so...as fun as today was, it was tiring." Luna answered yawning.

"So it does tire you out?" Ginny asked as they walked over to the bed.

"Rowena, our pajamas please?" Luna asked and they appeared on the bed, "It's a different kind of tired...I don't know how to explain it, but I have a bit of headache."

"Come on, let's get changed and see if I can help that." Ginny suggested, "I owe you one for getting me a night off from Hermione."

Luna paused in pulling her shirt off, "You okay?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Last Saturday...alone with her here, no one to interrupt us...I even took a cold shower before bed."

Luna had resumed getting changed and had just pulled her pajamas over her head, "Did it help?"

"No...I was still cold when I climbed into bed and she insisted on warming me up." Ginny replied.

"Did you get any sleep that night?" Luna asked.

"Yeah...I fell asleep a little while after she did...she was still holding me when I woke up, I couldn't stand it any longer, that's why I came to find you."

"I kind of had a feeling...that's part of why I suggested it." Luna said as she went to sit on the bed.

Ginny frowned at her, "You're jealous?" she asked quietly.

"No Gin..."

"You think that once she and I get together I'm going to forget about you?" She asked, when Luna looked down she asked her quietly, "Remember what I told you in the boats last year?"

"You'd still be my friend if I got sorted into Slytherin." Luna replied quietly.

"Nothing's changed, Luna."

Luna looked up, "Not yet." She interrupted, the looked down again.

Gina went and sat in front of her, "Hey...look at me," She waited until Luna looked up, "You are my best friend, I love you just as much as I love Hermione...just in a completely different way. She feels the same way. Even if we didn't have this whole weird circle thing going on...you're always going to be a part of our lives. No matter what...I promise." Ginny tried to reassure her as she reached for her hand then frowned as soon as Luna's hand was in hers.

"What?" Luna asked.

"That's no little headache, Luna...lie down." Ginny instructed.

"How do you know?"

"Because before I touched you I had only a bit of headache, but as soon as I held your hand, it turned blinding." She helped Luna to lie down, "Just breath, okay...let me do my thing."

She knelt at Luna's head and gently placed her hands on her temples. Ginny concentrated on her friend and when she opened her eyes she found she could actually feel, in her own head, where Luna was hurting. She closed her eyes and tried to find the source of the headache.

She followed the pain from Luna's temple's to the back of her neck. She couldn't really understand what was wrong, but she knew somehow, what to do. "This is going to feel weird, but it's going to help...three big deep breaths."

She counted them off and breathed along with Luna. She pictured Luna's pain transferring to her hands and smiled as she felt it begin to happen. There's was a quiet popping noise as Luna's neck realigned. Ginny stretched her own neck and felt it do the same. She slowly returned her hands to Luna's temples and smiled again, "Better?" She asked as she bent down and kissed Luna's forehead, as she sat back up she saw a drop of blood drop onto Luna's forehead.

Luna opened her eyes in surprise as the drop hit her forehead, "Wha...Ginny, you're bleeding."

Ginny reached up and wiped her nose. "It's okay Luna, it's already stopped. Rowena? A wet cloth please?" She waited for it to appear, a note beside it:

"_Are you okay?"_

was written on it.

She showed the note to Luna, "Yes...I really am...it was just a really nasty headache and it's the first time I've really focused on healing someone...Hermione's cut was nothing compared to that headache.

"How long have you had it?" She asked Luna

"A few days...it's gone, by the way, what exactly did you do?" Luna asked curiously.

"Can you talk to me directly, Rowena? Without Hermione here?" Ginny asked as she held her hand up, a moment later they watched as the chalkboard appeared.

"_No, but it may be because I'm weak...butterbear?"_

"Yes please, Rowena...thank you." Luna replied.

"Rowena, please listen in...if you have anything to add, please do." Ginny said.

"_I'm sorry, Ginny, you're the first Healer I've ever met and as you were closed to me at the time so I didn't witness it."_

"Sorry...I didn't think about that...I'll make sure to do that next time." Ginny looked at Luna, "I've been feeling this nagging little headache whenever we're together for the last few days. I was feeling your headache. When I took you hand it just hit me full force...I really don't know how you've standed it."

Luna smiled, "It always got a little better when you were around."

Ginny laughed lightly, "Makes sense...so when I told you to lay down and I focused I could feel where you were hurting and I followed it to it's source. There was something wrong with your neck. I concentrated on healing it and when it did, my neck did the same thing. When I stretched it, it fixed itself. I feel fine already, really." She wiped the blood from her face as she spoke and then took a sip of her butterbeer.

Luna looked at her thoughtfully, "Maybe you just took on the headache too fast? Go slower next time?"

"Maybe...it's not really a fun thing to experiment with, though is it?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Well, no...but we need to. I think maybe my headache would have fixed itself overnight with you just passively healing me..." Luna said thoughtfully, as she also sipped her drink. "When you healed Hermione's cut, did you notice one on yourself?"

Ginny thought for a moment before answering.

"I remember a little twinge of pain but I was too focused on her to really notice." She replied.

"Maybe because of your link you don't actually take on her injuries? You haven't been any more tired than usual have you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you've been healing the stress to Hermione's body all this time...presumably taking it into yourself...either you heal yourself really quickly or you're not taking the full effects into yourself." Luna surmised.

"_Brilliant deduction, Luna...but I don't which is true."_

Luna laughed as she noticed the writing on the chalkboard and pointed to it to draw Ginny's attention. She laughed and shook her head.

"Goodnight Rowena, thank you.

"_Goodnight, thanks for the talk."_

Ginny shook her head again, "She's lonely isn't she?"

"I suspect it's worse now...having people here who can communicate with her but chose not to." Luna said sadly.

"We let her in...almost at least once every time we're here..." Ginny countered.

"Speaking of lonely...what were you talking about this morning, about the boys being Hermione's first friends?" Luna asked as she went to crawl under the covers.

Ginny picked up their empty glasses and put them on the floor beside the bed before crawling in beside Luna. They laid on their sides looking at each other.

"You were lucky, Luna...you didn't have to grow up around a bunch of people. Hermione did." She said tears welling in her eyes, "We've both seen how some people treat her...even here at Hogwarts. Can you imagine what it was like for her growing up in the Muggle world?" She finished softly as a tear rolled off the end of her nose.

"What did she tell you?" Luna asked softly as she reached to wiped another tear that threatened to fall off the end of Ginny's nose.

"A bunch of little things really...I think she did the same thing out in the Muggle world that she did here...pushed people away. Before she knew she was a witch, I think she get scared or angry when she was being teased, and performed accidental magic. And then Minerva would show up and she'd feel better...that's why she could never be angry with her." Ginny tried to explain.

"She has you, now, Gin." Luna said softly.

"She has us." Ginny corrected her.

Luna smiled, "I guess hanging out with the boys was easy for her though...they don't seem to think much do they?"

Ginny laughed and rolled on her back, "I said pretty much the same thing."

Luna propped herself up on an elbow to look at Ginny, "What's bugging you?"

"Sleeping arrangements for Easter? And nevermind the summer at Minerva's...you realise I'll probably end up in a tent alone with her?" Ginny turned back on her side, "It's only getting worse, Looney, how the hell am I going to cope by then?" She asked sighing.

"You know what I find ironic?" Ginny shook her head, "She's feeling jealous when the main reason I wanted to talk to you, is her."

"You think that's ironic? You should hear some of the things she says to me." Ginny replied.

"Um, like, 'Do me?'" Luna asked laughing.

"Yeah...that was a good one, thank god I was invisible at the time...she told me I was the best thing that ever happened to her...how am I supposed to respond to that, when it totally melts me and all I want to do is kiss her?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"She's falling for you, Gin...she just doesn't know it yet..." Luna reminded her.

Ginny laughed a little, "Minerva said Hermione reminds her of herself. She told me, Minerva did, that she knew she had feelings for Radha for a few months before she worked up the nerve to kiss her, but as soon as she did, she was head over heels." Ginny paused, "She said, 'You know how people say they fall in love? I didn't fall, so much as I tripped, and fell flat on my face...it was that sudden for me. One moment I had no idea...the next I was hopelessly, madly, in love.' That's how's it going to be for Hermione."

"You fell and are still falling, and she's going to trip and fall flat on her face, that's what you think?" Luna asked. When Ginny nodded she continued, "What happens when you feel yourself tripping, Gin?"

"You try to stop yourself?"

"Exactly...when she says these things, Gin, it's cause she's tripped and let you know how she really feels and then she stops herself, because she still doesn't understand what it means...what do you do when she says something like that?" Luna asked thoughtfully.

"Usually try to change the subject so I don't kiss her." Ginny replied.

"Well...maybe you shouldn't..."

"What happened to waiting?" Ginny interrupted.

"I'm not saying you come out and tell her how you feel...Gin, or kiss her, yet. But we're her first real friends, she says something heartfelt and you change the subject?"

"Not always...I usually try to make her feel better. She said I'm really good at saying just the right thing." Ginny answered defensively.

"Well...she'll come around. She needs to trust you as a friend first...and she already does." Luna said, trying to sooth her friend.

Ginny rolled back onto her back and reached out for Luna to take her shoulder. Once Luna's had settled herself comfortably, Ginny sighed and said, "I still don't know how I'm going to deal with the tent thing."

Luna laughed a little, "I'll do some research Gin, I'm sure I can find a potion to help before then."

Ginny gave her a squeeze, "You're the best, Luna, thank you."

Luna squeezed her back, "And don't you forget it."

**A/N Okay, I admit it, if I were the girls, I would have messed with the boys the same way. I have a little bit of an evil sense of humor ;) Many special thanks to my regular reviewers: Bodsquad, Over-the-Storm and no, HBT, I haven't forgotten about you...thanks ever so much for the encouragement and being a great sounding board, you really have been invaluable. You three have been there from the start and often take time the time to review every chapter. And a big thank you and welcome to my saga, to Sora, for great and lengthy reviews. Everyone else who has reviewed along they way, and all of you have chosen to join me and the girls in this journey, my heartfelt thanks. Hope you enjoy the chapter...at this point I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be before we get to the grand finale, but I aiming for chapter 50 at the latest.**

**A/N 2 - if you read this the first time, my apologies for the sloppy edit, a few minor changes were made**


	39. Chapter 39-Easter Holidays

The next morning Ginny and Luna checked Harry's map before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They found Hermione still in her dorm room and the boys on their way to breakfast.

"Think she's still sleeping?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know...try to contact her once we're on way downstairs." Luna replied.

Once they'd exited, Ginny turned to Luna and said, "See if you can tell if she's sleeping...if she is, I don't want to wake her."

Luna nodded and closed her eyes.

"I think she just woke up..." She said as she opened her eyes.

Ginny smiled and thought quietly to Hermione, "_Good morning, sleepy head."_

"_Morning..." _Came Hermione's reply.

"_We'll meet you in the Great Hall...the boys are already on their way there." _Ginny told her.

"_Okay...see you both soon."_

Ginny smiled, "You hear all that?"

Luna smiled, "Nope...I think we can only both hear her when she's with us."

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Ginny turned to Luna and asked, "You really think there's a potion to help me, Looney?"

"I know there is, Gin," she replied blushing, "my Mom used to make it for my Dad..." she finished quietly.

"But that's for a man...do you think it'll work for me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Well...you feel for Hermione like a boy would feel for her, sort of, right?" Luna asked, the redness in her cheeks deepening.

Ginny frowned but replied, "I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"Then it should help." Luna replied simply as the went to find seats at the Ravenclaw table.

Ginny looked over to where the boys were sitting and said quietly to Luna, "You really think they're going to give up?"

"I think so..."

"Hermione wants to try and duplicate Harry's map, so we'll still have one when she returns it." Ginny confided.

"I figured that was one of the reasons she was holding onto it..." Luna replied thoughtfully as she started eating.

They both looked to the entrance when Hermione entered and waved her over. She smiled brightly as she went to join them. She sat down across from them and started filling a plate before she spoke, "So you guys want to see what I did them last night?" She asked them quietly.

They both nodded and she reached out to hold their their hands for a moment, letting them see the memory of how she had scared the boys the night before. The looked at her and started laughing.

"I knew you got him good, but..." Luna stammered out.

"How though?" Hermione asked as she caught her breath, "You stayed in the Room, didn't you?"

"Yeah...but I can still sort of feel people if I try hard enough...you scared him bad enough for me to feel it." Luna explained.

"Do you think they'll give up?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked over to the boys and frowned, "To be honest, I'm not really sure...I think they'll stop for awhile, but they might try again when they think we're not expecting it." She said quietly. She looked back at her two friends, "You guys have a good night?"

"We did, after Ginny cured my headache." Luna replied quietly, "We'll tell you about it later."

Hermione smiled. "Room after breakfast?" She asked them and continued when they had nodded, "I want to get my homework finished so I can start trying to make another map. I also want to see if I can change Harry's map to not show us on it." She explained quietly.

Ginny laughed and smiled, "They really don't stand much of a chance against you do they?" she asked Hermione.

"Against us, you mean..." Hermione blushed and corrected her.

"No," Luna corrected her, "That was mostly you and your wonderful plans, we just helped..."

"Well, I still couldn't have done it without you both..." She replied smiling.

"I don't remember the last time I had so much fun." Ginny said before starting to eat again.

They finished their meal quietly and left to visit Rowena. Just before they went to ascend the last staircase, Hermione quickly scanned for the boys. She smiled, "I just checked on the boys...they went back to the Common Room." She told them as they approached the door and watched as it materialized.

"Good Morning, Rowena." They said brightly as they entered and went to the table to resume their homework.

"So what happened with the headache last night?" Hermione asked curious.

"After you left I took Luna's hand and felt how bad her headache was...in my own head. I told her to lie down and I concentrated on her headache. I was able to follow the pain to it's source. Her neck made this little pop and then her headache was gone. My neck started hurting where hers had but when I stretched it, it fixed itself." Ginny explained simply.

"Yeah, and then she got a nosebleed." Luna added.

At Hermione's frown, Ginny rushed to reassure her, "It was only, for like, a second..."

"Did you get a cut when you healed me?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't notice...I think, with Luna's headache, it was the first time I really tried and her headache hit me pretty hard. But it went away almost right away." Ginny supplied.

"So you think you heal by taking someone's injury and then healing yourself?" Ginny nodded, "But you've been healing the extra stress my body has been taking all this time...you haven't been more tired, have you?"

"No...but I don't know if that's cause I'm healing myself really quickly, or if it doesn't affect me as much when it's just a passive thing, or if it's something to do with whatever our extra link is." Ginny replied, "And it's not exactly a fun theory to be testing out, now is it?"

Hermione pondered that, "We'll figure out a way to figure it out...but until we do, be careful, okay?" She said quietly.

…

The weeks until the Easter Holidays went quickly. The boys had kept their word and stopped trying to follow them. Hermione had managed to not only recreate Harry's map, but she had made it even better. She even figured out a way to remove herself, Ginny and Luna from his map, should he ever be tempted to try and figure out where they were spending so much of their spare time.

On Good Friday morning, they met in Minerva's office to travel by floo powder to the Burrow. Ginny and Luna placing their backpacks in Hermione's bag for the trip.

"You'll all be coming back Monday afternoon...have a good weekend." Minerva said as she hugged them.

Unfortunately the weather at the Burrow wasn't cooperating, and the girls had spent most the weekend quietly doing homework and a lot of laughing. They had borrowed a couple of mattresses from the boys room and laid them on the floor of Ginny's room. At night Ginny fell asleep, content despite her growing urges. It helped significantly that Luna was on her other side. She was really hoping Luna would find a way to curb her desire before the next time she was alone with Hermione at night. The alternating warm and cold showers weren't helping much. Especially after spending just about every moment with Hermione since they'd arrived at the Burrow.

Ginny woke first Sunday morning and looked out the window, pleased to see the sun was finally shining. Ginny closed her eyes. Hermione was still asleep, and was laying half on top of her, her head just above Ginny's breast. One of her arms lay across her other breast. And one of Hermione's legs was almost between her own.

It was extremely comfortable but Ginny's growing unease was quickly ruining it. Ginny reached out for Luna and gently shook her awake. Luna turned over and sleepily propped herself up on a elbow.

"What?" She opened her eyes and took in Ginny's situation, "Oh." She said softly and blushed, "Want me to help, or leave?" She teased.

"Both...but help." Ginny teased back softly.

Luna sat up and gently moved Hermione's arm. She had just placed it at Ginny's waist when Hermione started to wake up and rolled over onto her back.

Ginny sighed and laughed quietly as Hermione rubbed her face and yawned.

Hermione sat up slowly and stretched and then looked over to Luna and Ginny.

"I always sleep so well with you, Gin...thanks." She said smiling.

Ginny blushed and Luna said, "It's the passive healing."

Hermione smiled, "Well yes, but, I just sleep really well..." she stammered, unable to explain it.

Luna smiled at Hermione's confusion, "I've always slept really well next to Ginny...especially at first, she was really great when I had a nightmare."

Ginny had been watching each of her friends as they spoke. She sat up between them and pointed out the window. "It looks like it's really nice out...maybe Mum will let me do a little flying after breakfast.

Luna again noticed Hermione smile at the mention of Ginny's love of flying.

They all got changed into warm clothes, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley looked at them from the stove as they walked in and took seats around the table.

She glanced out the window before turning to Ginny, "It's quite warm out...why don't you go for a bit of flying?" She asked.

Ginny grinned broadly, and the three ate quickly before heading out in the early April sunshine. Ginny ran over to the broomshed and grabbed the best of the bunch before running back to her friends, grinning from ear to ear.

As soon as they reached the orchard Ginny flew off on her broom, clearly enjoying herself.

Hermione smiled and sighed, "She really loves it, doesn't she? Flying, I mean..." She turned to Luna when she didn't answer and found her frowning. "What?"

"You're thinking of buying her a broom, aren't you?" Luna asked.

"Well, yes, actually...Minerva is coming to London a day early this summer to help me pick one out...don't tell her though, I want to surprise her for her birthday..." Hermione paused when she noticed Luna was still frowning.

"You can't do that, Hermione, it's too expensive..." She looked up to watch Ginny do several loops, "She already feels bad when you spend money on her."

Hermione sighed and laughed lightly, "I do it, because I can, Luna." She waited for Luna to look at her, "I like being able to give my friends things they normally wouldn't get for themselves, because it makes them happy. Which makes me happy. How much do you know about Muggle schools?"

"Everything you do, I expect, so give me the short version?" Luna replied, curious as to where Hermione was going with this.

"Hogwarts would be the equivalent of Secondary School. Only Muggles start school when they're five...with the gifts I already knew I had, and passively learning the whole time...Well, I would have graduated two years ago..."

"I still don't understand what this has to with buying Ginny a broom." Luna said quietly as she again turned to watch Ginny fly.

Hermione followed Luna's gaze and gasped as she watch Ginny pull out of a dive at the last second.

Luna Laughed lightly, "Watch her fly enough, you get used to it..."

Hermione shook her head as Ginny flew over their heads, "Well, anyways, I was planning to go to America for Medical School and that is really expensive. I told my parents when I was eight and they reassured me that they already started saving money before I was born and had been investing their savings for a few years," Hermione placed her hand on Luna's arm, "I'm not bragging but, they took me to meet their stockbroker...I started helping them, and they gave me some money of my own to work with."

She saw that Luna still looked confused so she explained further, "By the time I was nine, I had earned close to five thousand galleons just myself. My parents told me, when we found out I was coming to Hogwarts that, since going to Hogwarts is so much less expensive than medical school, that the money I earned was mine to do with as I please since that had been the plan for went I went to America. That the money I earned would have been my spending money. When I started Hogwarts I put half of it in Gringotts."

Luna looked impressed, Hermione smiled, "Between my parents and I? We have more money the Malfoys..."

"No wonder you dislike him so much," Luna said smirking.

"It's his sense of entitlement, really...he thinks he's better than me because he's a pure-blood and he's better than just about anyone else, because his family has money." Hermione replied and Luna laughed. "And he's a lousy human being."

"But anyway, my point is...it's not that I don't understand the value of money, I do. My parents and I have earned every sickle. I never had any reason to spend it before I went to Hogwarts. I know Harry never had much growing up, neither did Ron...I'd always get them stuff they wouldn't be able to get for themselves, because it made them happy. That's the value to me."

Luna smiled, "I told Ginny something similar at Christmas..." Then Luna laughed, "Had you already started studying for medical school?"

"A little, I absolutely loved biology, and I got some medical books..." She paused as it dawned on her what Luna was implying, "That's why she was able to fix your neck...she's already knows everything I learned!" They both started laughing so hard it drew Ginny's attention.

"I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Weasley about the broom...if she says no, I won't do it, okay?" Hermione asked Luna as they watched Ginny land.

"Okay...but when you give Ginny the broom, be sure to explain why..." Luna said.

Hermione grinned, "I was planning to...give me a ten minute head start?" She whispered as Ginny walked over to them, face red from flying.

Luna nodded and Hermione walked off quickly.

Ginny frowned and Luna said, "Bathroom...she'll be right back."

…

Hermione found Mrs. Weasley already preparing lunch and looking as though she was already working on dinner as well.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked quietly as she entered the kitchen and took off her cloak.

"No, that's okay, Hermione dear...Ginny still flying?" She asked as she gazed out the window.

"Probably...actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione started as she sat at the table.

"Would you like something to warm you up dear? Ginny told me about your hot chocolate, I learned how to make it..." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.

"Thank you...can you make an extra two? I'll take them out to them..." Mrs. Weasley smiled, and turned to the stove, "Anyways, I wanted to ask you if it would be okay for me to buy Ginny a broom for her birthday."

The older woman turned to look at Hermione in shock, "Hermione..." She stammered, "that is very generous of you, but..."

"Mrs. Weasley...please, just listen a moment?" She said quietly and indicated for her to join her at the table. When she had, she continued, "For the last five years I've been helping my parents to use their savings to make more money. When I found out about Hogwarts, which is far less expensive than the Muggle education we had planned, they told me the money I had earned myself was mine to do with as I wish." Hermione smiled, "I'm not bragging about how much money I have, but before I went to Hogwarts...I never had any reason to spend it...it's not that I don't understand the value of money, Mrs. Weasley, I understand it all too well. I've always gotten Harry and Ron really nice gifts for their birthdays and Christmas...because I know they couldn't get them for themselves, and it made them happy."

Hermione studied Mrs. Weasley a moment, sure she was going to come up with another objection, "Mrs. Weasley...I know you would do it yourself if you could, I understand that. But, look at it this way," She started kindly as she reached for her hand, "I would give you money to help out your whole family, if I thought you'd let me... Please, if I can help by getting Ginny something that'll make her really happy, can you let me?"

Mrs. Weasley studied Hermione a moment, the awe, she was sure, was evident on her face. Minerva had always talked very highly of Hermione but she had never mentioned how truly kind and generous she was. Not to mention, wise beyond her years.

Hermione looked around the kitchen and noticed the ancient post owl, Errol. She looked back to Mrs. Weasley who was smiling.

"You'll explain all this to Ginny?" Molly asked.

"I will and, Mrs. Weasley, can you let me buy you a, well, a younger post owl?" Hermione smiled, "I'd like Ginny to be able to write but...I'm always afraid Errol won't make it."

Mrs. Weasley smiled again at Hermione's thoughtfulness. Loath as she was to accept more of the young woman's money, she appreciated the sentiment, "Thank you, Hermione...we would all appreciate that."

"Thank you for letting me, Mrs. Weasley...only I'll understand if you want to keep how you came by it a secret. I'll write to Gringotts when I get back, have the gold transferred to your vault so you can pick one out yourself." Hermione had just finished saying as Ginny and Luna entered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, nodded and mouthed the word, thank you, before turning to the two younger girls, "Lunch?"

They smiled and nodded. After removing their cloaks they joined Hermione at the table.

"So you two," Mrs. Weasley started as she looked from Hermione to Luna, "I have a surprise for you...your parents are joining us for dinner tonight. As is Professor McGonagall...apparently she has something to tell us about the three of you." She smiled.

"How are my parents getting here?" Hermione asked, a little worried.

"I believe Minerva will be meeting them and they are driving here." Mrs. Weasley replied, "And Hermione I understand your parents have never been in a magical home before, have they?"

Hermione nodded.

"We'll do our best to limit how much magic we use..." Mrs. Weasley finished as she handed them their plates of food.

"Thank you for understanding, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "I just hope Arthur behaves himself...he tends to get a little excited around Muggles..." She turned to Luna, "Your father will be here just before dinner, Luna, he's asked if you'd like to spend the night at home before you go back to school, tomorrow?"

Luna quickly noticed Ginny's small frown and replied, "I'd like that."

Luna thought to her, "_Dad's bringing something to help, don't worry about it."_ She was relieved when she saw Ginny smile and Hermione none the wiser to what she had just told her.


	40. Chapter 40-Summer Plans

When Hermione and the girls went upstairs to Ginny's room after lunch, she went to her bag and removed all the third year assignments Ginny and Luna had already completed. She wrote a quick note to Minerva, explaining that the girls had done the assignments based on the ones she'd received, but had completed them on their own. Hermione had not even looked at them until the girls were done and she had found them very interesting. Although all three were completely different, and some even drew different but no less accurate conclusions, they all contained the same information. They knew the girls might not even have to do assignments but they wanted to be prepared. The more work they got done now, the less they would have to do this summer and ultimately, next year.

She rolled up the parchments and called Cara, despite the confused looks on her friend's faces.

"Happy Easter, little one...how are you today?" She asked as she bent down to Cara's level.

"I am quite well, my friends, how can I help you?" Cara asked smiling.

"Can you please take these to Minerva? I think she might want to look them over before she comes to meet us tonight." She asked.

Cara nodded, "She has not yet left the cottage to meet your parents, Miss Hermione, I'm sure she will have plenty of time."

"Did you let Minerva know you were coming to see me?" Hermione asked, curious.

"No, Miss, she was, um, busy." The little elf stammered.

"Rosmerta's at the cottage then?" Hermione asked.

"Every weekend since the first time, Miss...I overheard them say you had something to do with it," Cara smiled shyly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome...I may call on you tomorrow, if it's okay with Minerva, I'll ask her when I see her tonight." Hermione said as she stood again and handed Cara the large roll of parchments, "I look forward to spending time with you at the cottage this summer, Cara...have a good day."

The little elf smiled up to her, tears in her eyes, and nodded before she disappeared.

"So...going to tell us what that was all about?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, aside from the fact that I had a feeling Minerva was going to do this, come here this weekend to speak with our parents about next year, I mean...I wanted to show her just how far ahead you two are so she'd have more information before our meeting tonight... but, I looked over the assignments you guys did," Hermione started as she went to sit on the bed with them, "And there's something very interesting about them."

"Were they okay?" Luna asked worried.

"As good as mine," Hermione smiled, "Some were even better...what's interesting though, is that although they all contain the same information, they're are completely different and reflect the way each of us process information. In some of them we even come to the same conclusions, but take entirely different paths getting there."

"Wow," Ginny said softly, "That's pretty cool..."

"It really is...it was really neat to see the way you guys think on parchment." Hermione replied.

"Aren't you worried you're giving them too much information on what we can do?" Luna asked thoughtfully.

"In this case? No...first of all I suspect they're already fully aware of what we're capable of..." Hermione started.

"And secondly, if it get's us what we want...it's for the best." Ginny finished.

"Exactly," Hermione confirmed, smiling, "They already think we can do it...but we just proved it."

"What's the second errand?" Ginny asked.

"Luna made me realise something yesterday. Before I found out about Hogwart's, I was already studying to become a doctor...a muggle _healer_." Hermione smiled at the look of understanding on Ginny's face and, laughing a little, she continued, "I told my parents when I was eight, and they got me a bunch of medical textbooks to read...between that and everything I must of learned every time my parents took me to the doctor for a check up...I figure you already know quite a bit, Gin...maybe that's one of the reasons you're already so good at it?"

"But why not send Cara to get the books now?" Luna asked.

Hermione laughed for real this time and looked to Ginny to explain.

"Her parents are Muggles, remember? I'm sure they're used to some magic...but can you imagine the looks on their faces if Cara showed up, without warning, asking for Hermione's medical books?" Ginny managed to say before losing herself to a fit of giggles.

Luna laughed and shook her head, "I've gotten so used to having Cara around that I hadn't thought of that."

"You should have seen their faces...actually want to see it? I'm curious if I can show you an old memory..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What are we going to see?" Luna asked as she reached for Hermione's hand.

"The day Minerva came to tell my parents I was a witch." She answered, smiling.

Ginny smiled and took Hermione's other hand.

Hermione closed her eyes and recalled that very happy day, almost fours ago.

Minerva had knocked on the door and when she and her mother had gone to answer it, they found Minerva wearing Muggle clothes. Hermione realised it was the one and only time she had ever seen her dressed that way, and even though she could see Minerva was uncomfortable in her pantsuit, she couldn't help but think how good it looked on her.

They'd taken seats in the Granger's living room, sipping tea her mother had made, while Minerva explained about the existance of magic and the secret hidden community of witches and wizards all over the world. Minerva had seen the doubt in their eyes, and so quickly changed into Princess just long enough for her parents to gasp, and then turned back.

Once she saw they were convinced, she told them about Hogwarts and gave Hermione her first school letter.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny and Luna shaking their heads and smiling.

"What?" hermione asked.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize her right away." Ginny said, laughing.

Hermione playfully bumped her shoulder into Ginny's, "Before I got the ring...it was pretty noisy in my head...when she transformed at the beginning of the year I probably just thought it was because of that memory. I honestly don't know why I didn't recognize her..."

Luna looked at her thoughtfully, "Maybe you did...but you didn't mind?"

Hermione laughed a little, "Maybe."

…

They went down to dinner early to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Just before five, there was a knock on the door and Luna went to open it to find her father standing there. She hugged him without hesitation and he smiled warmly.

"It is nice to see you too, my dear." He said quietly as he let her go from the hug, "My how you've grown." He said affectionately.

He turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Thank you, as always, for your hospitality Molly, and for taking care of my Luna."

"It's my pleasure, Xenophilius," she replied warmly as she went and briefly hugged him, "Luna is always a delight to have around."

She looked out the window as she let him go and turned to Hermione. "Your parents are here, Hermione."

Ginny watched as Hermione ran out the door to greet them and Minerva. She looked back to Luna and smiled when she saw her father hand her a small package. Luna looked over to her and winked.

"I'm just going to put this away, dad...be right back." She looked to Ginny, who got the hint and followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Is that it?" Ginny asked as Luna opened the box and smiled.

She took out two vials, and when Ginny looked in the box she saw that there were two more.

"I wanted you to have some if you needed it, but I still wanted to study it." She handed Ginny the first bottle and said, "Take this just before bed and it should last until you take this one." She finished as she handed her the second bottle.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Ginny asked, uncertain.

"After this morning?" Luna laughed a little as Ginny went to put the bottles away, "Do you really think I'd leave you alone for the night, if I wasn't sure you'd be okay?"

…

Ginny and Luna returned downstairs to the kitchen and found their seats at the table. Hermione sat between her parents on one side of the table, Minerva and Mr. Weasley were at either ends. Ginny sat between her parents on one corner, with Luna and her father on the other side of Mrs. Weasley.

Once everyone was served, Hermione looked to her parents and smiled, "Mom? Dad? I'd like you two to meet my two new best friends, Ginny," She said, looking at her and smiling, "And Luna," She finished as she turned to Luna.

"So you're the two we've been hearing so much about..." Mrs. Granger, said warmly.

Ginny and Luna blushed, surprised Hermione had told her parents about them.

Hermione blushed too, "I write my parents every couple of weeks while I'm at school." She admitted quietly.

"Until this year all we ever heard were complaints about Ron, sorry," Mr. Granger paused, looking at the Weasley's, "and Harry, schoolwork and our family business. But this last year? Well, we usually hear about you two at least once a letter." He finished smiling.

There was little conversation during the meal as everyone was curious as to why Minerva had asked to meet them all. Once they had finished their meal and everyone was working on desert, Minerva looked around warmly to everyone, and stopped to smile at Hermione. "_You three ready?"_ She thought to them.

"_As ready as we're ever going to be,"_ Hermione replied smiling.

"So, I'm thinking you would all like to know why I've asked you here tonight." She started and waited until she had everyone's attention. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger," She started looking at them, "You already know how exceptionally intelligent Hermione is." They both smiled fondly at their daughter then turned back to Minerva.

"Well, after Ginny and Luna starting doing their homework with Hermione, their already good grades got even better. I understand that, not only are all three up to date with their current assignments for this year, they have each finished reading their textbooks. With Hermione's help, they have begun learning the third year curriculum, and have already completed the first two months worth of assignments."

She looked to Ginny and Luna, "They were very well done, you two, I am impressed." She said smiling as they blushed, "We believe, Albus and I, that Ginny and Luna should be given the opportunity to skip the third year and join Hermione in the fourth year next September, provided they are able to, not only pass their third year exams, but do well on them. A feat we're sure they can accomplish."

Minerva looked around the table and the assembled people. She noticed that all five adults look stunned but proud and the three girls were smiling from ear to ear.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to find her voice, "And how exactly will they do that?" She asked quietly.

"If you approve...the plan is, Hermione, Ginny and Luna will join me at my cottage in Ireland the second week of the Summer Holidays. Albus has received permission for the girls to practice for their practical portions of their exams while they are there. The second to last week of August, Ginny and Luna will attend Hogwarts to complete their exams. And the last week of August, they are free to do as they wish. However, Arthur, I've spoken to a ministry contact and I was able to obtain tickets for you, your whole family, Hermione and Harry, to attend the Quidditch World Cup." She said smiling, "Unfortunately you will have to share the top box with various ministry officials, however, I daresay the match ought to distract you."

"Thank you Minerva, that is most kind..." Arthur stammered.

"Minerva?" Mrs. Weasley said, "Has anyone ever done this before? Skip a grade I mean?"

Minerva laughed and looked at Hermione before replying, "At Hogwart's, I don't believe so...however if I'm not mistaken, had Hermione continued her Muggle education she would have graduated from the muggle equivalent, what, two years ago?" She asked and Hermione nodded, "It is quite common from what I understand, for exceptional pupils to be given the opportunity, in the non-magical world."

The Weasley's and Mr. Lovegood were considering this when Mr. Granger spoke up, "You'll forgive me, Professor, but I don't understand why Hermione has to join you as well."

"Frankly, she has already gotten the girls this far on her own, in addition to her own large course load, I would like her help..."

"Mom? Dad?" Hermione said quietly, "I'll be home the third weeks of June and August..."

"It means alot to you, doesn't it dear, helping your friends?" Mrs. Granger asked her quietly.

"It really does, Mom." She answered smiling.

Hermione's parents looked at each other and nodded, "We're in."

Hermione looked to Mrs. Weasley a moment, and remembering the conversation they'd had that morning, said, "Ginny and Luna can both use my books from this year so you'll still have only one set to buy for next year."

Ginny's parents looked at each other and then at her, "You really want to do this?" Her mother asked quietly.

Ginny smiled and nodded and her parents looked back to Minerva.

"I guess that means we're in too..." Mr. Weasley said as everyone looked to Mr. Lovegood for his decision.

Luna's father looked at her a moment and smiled, "If it's what you want Luna, I wouldn't dream of separating you from your friends."

"Thanks, Daddy...I'll be home for the last week of August too, I'm not interested in going to the World Cup." She replied smiling when she saw he was pleased.

"Well, then it's settled," Minerva said happily, "Molly? Arthur? Xenophilius? I ask you not to share the news until the girls have been successful...we'd like them to be able to prove themselves before the questions start." She finished smiling.

"Of course, Minerva," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Ginny, I'm so proud of you!" She said as she hugged her."

Mr. Granger looked at his watch, "I'm sorry everyone, but it's getting late and we have a long drive..."

"Can I speak to both a moment before you go, after I have a brief word with Professor McGonagall?"

Her mother nodded and Hermione asked Minerva to join her in the living room.

"Yes Hermione?" Minerva asked once they were alone.

"If it's all right I would like to ask Cara to go to my parents house to retrieve some Muggle textbooks of mine. I think they'd be very helpful to Ginny." She said quickly, assuming Minerva already knew what textbooks she was referring to.

Minerva smiled, "That is an excellent idea...why don't you go get your parents and I will call Cara to introduce her?"

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione replied, relieved.

She went to the kitchen to get her parents and by the time they returned to the living room Cara stood beside Minerva.

"Mom? Dad? I'd like you to me Cara, she is a friend of Professor McGonagall's" Her parents smiled uncertainly at the little elf, "Cara...these are my parents."

Cara hurried forward and extended her hand to the Grangers, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hermione's parents." She was pleased when they each shook her hand.

Minerva looked at the Granger's and smiled, "If it is acceptable to you, Hermione has asked that Cara come to your home to retrieve some textbooks."

"I was wondering if you could dig out my old medical textbooks...Ginny is interested in becoming a Healer, a magical doctor, after she's done at Hogwarts. It's not exactly the same thing but the basics are..." Hermione explained.

Hermione's mother looked at her, "Off course dear, they're still in your room," She turned to Cara, "When you like to come pick them up?"

"Just call me when you are ready and I will come." Cara replied.

"Just say your name?" Mr. Granger replied astonished.

"Yes...Cara will be waiting for you to call her and I would have just sent her to her but I thought you should meet her first." Hermione explained.

"Thank you, dear...I must admit, as used to I am at the idea of magic and how truly sweet you are Cara...I think we would've been a little shocked to find you in our home." Mrs. Granger said warmly.

"I understand Hermione's Mother...I will see you tomorrow then?" Cara replied.

"Yes, thank you, Cara." Mrs. Granger replied, smiling.

"You can head back to the cottage, Cara, please let Rosmerta know I will be home soon." Minerva said to her little friend and watched in amusement at the looks of shock on the Granger's face when she disappeared.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but, what is she?" Mr. Granger asked.

Minerva smiled, "She is an elf and has lived with me her whole life. Most house elves are enslaved to the house they serve however, Cara is a free elf. She stays with me because she choses to...Hermione has been very kind to her and Cara is happy to help."

Hermione looked to Minerva in surprise, "But why she doesn't wear clothes?"

Minerva smiled and explained to Hermione's parents what she meant, "A house elf can only be set free if they are given proper clothes...Hermione, Cara chooses to fit in with the Hogwart's elves...they do not understand that one of their kind would want freedom."

Minerva smiled again and said, "I'll give you three a moment alone...Hermione? I'd like to talk to you and the girls before I go..."

Hermione nodded and watched her return to the kitchen, her admiration for Minerva growing.

…

Hermione had walked her parents to their car and watched as they drove off. When she re entered the Burrow she found everyone in the living room talking amiably.

Minerva smiled at her and then spoke, "So, there has been one small change to the plans for the summer. The weekend before Ginny and Luna go to Hogwarts for their exams, you are all invited to my cottage in Ireland." She smiled again and blushed, "I'm getting married. As the three girls are partially responsible for my happiness, we would be honoured to have them and you as well, Molly, Arthur and Xenophilius, join us. And your parents as well Hermione, if they would care to join us."

Mrs. Weasley had broken in a huge grin and went to hug Minerva, "Congratulations, Minerva."

Mr. Weasley smiled broadly as well and said, "I think that deserves a toast!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I really must be getting home to Rosmerta..." Minerva said and blushed.

"It's about time, Minerva..." Mrs. Weasley teased, "She's had the hots for you forever..."

Mr. Lovegood cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but we must be going as well...I'd like to spend as much time with Luna as I can. I'll have her back before lunch to return to school."

Luna walked over and hugged Ginny and Hermione each in turn. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, have a good night."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Shall we walk them out?"

Ginny nodded and they followed, Minerva, Luna and her father outside.

"Shall we walk my dear? It's a beautiful night..." Mr. Lovegood said to Luna.

She nodded and then went to hug Ginny again, "You'll be okay."

Ginny let her go and smiled. "Have a nice walk."

Minerva, Hermione and Ginny watched them walk away and then Hermione turned to Minerva, "Congratulations Minerva...I'm really happy for you." She said as she hugged her, "And thank you for tonight, you were amazing."

Minerva went to hug Ginny, "Your assignments were amazing...I didn't get to read all of them but I have sent them ahead to your Professors at Hogwarts. I have suggested them come up with some extra assignments for you to do before the summer, if you're up to it."

"I'm sure we will be, Minerva, and thank you for Cara?" Hermione replied.

"You know Hermione, I had forgotten your desire to become a doctor. Ginny, I think you will find Hermione's textbooks quite helpful." Minerva replied, "But I really must be going, I think I've kept my fiancee waiting long enough, don't you?" She finished with a wink to Ginny.

"Give her a hug for us." Ginny said and then watched as Minerva turned on the spot and disappeared.

"I think tonight went very well." Hermione said thoughtfully as they walked back to the house.

"I thought it was funny when Minerva told my Mom not to brag." Ginny laughed.

"This is really happening though, Gin...our parents were the last hurdle." Hermione said as she took Ginny's hand.

"All thanks to you, Hermione...Luna and I never would have been able to do it without you." Ginny said.

"I might have given you the knowledge and the ability, Gin, but you two have worked really hard...you've earned the chance to skip a grade." Hermione said proudly.

The went back inside and found Ginny's parents in the kitchen. Surprisingly Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into a hug first.

"Thank you, Hermione, for everything." She whispered to her then let her go to hug Ginny, "I'm so proud of you, Ginny."

"Mom...please don't tell the boys...we want to surprise Ron and Harry on the first day of classes." She said as her mother let her go.

Her mother frowned a moment, then smiled, "Yes, I suppose I would want to see that too."

Hermione reached for Ginny's hand and squeezed it briefly, "I'm going to take a shower before bed, meet you upstairs?"

Ginny nodded and followed her upstairs after saying goodnight to her parents.

She walked into the bedroom and went to retrieve the first bottle Luna had given her and swallowed the contents whole. She quickly got changed and then lay on the bed to wait for Hermione to return.

…

Hermione returned from her shower holding a towel, which she placed on the bed before going to her backpack to retrieve something.

She lay the towel down first, and after sitting on it she motioned for Ginny to join her.

Once they were sitting next to each other Hermione showed Ginny what she had taken from her bag. A small, very sharp, knife. She looked to Ginny to see she was frowning. Hermione took her knife into her right hand and reached for Ginny's hand with her left.

"We need to figure this out...no, it's not fun, but we need to know..." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny watched with apprehension as Hermione let her hand go and then pull her own nightgown up her leg, revealing her thigh. Ginny momentarily forgot what Hermione was suggesting they try, and found herself staring at her inner thigh instead.

She only averted her gaze when she felt Hermione reach over and lift her nightgown the same way.

"Are you ready?" Hermione said quietly.

Ginny shook her head,"I'm not okay with this, Hermione...you hurting yourself on purpose so I can test my ability." She said as she reached to try and take the knife from her.

Hermione placed her hand over Ginny's and gently stopped her.

"Ginny, listen...I don't _want_ to hurt myself...but we need to figure this out and I'd rather test your theory in a safe and controlled environment before something bad happens by accident. If you hurt yourself trying to help me? I would never forgive myself." She could see that Ginny was still uncertain, "We already know you can heal me and yourself really quickly, we'll be okay. I'm going to make it deep...but not very big...okay?"

Ginny stared into her eyes. She was absolutely amazed at the lengths Hermione was willing to go to try and help her understand her gift better. And she had to admit, getting to see Hermione's bare leg was a definite turn on, despite the reason she had it exposed.

Ginny nodded slowly and watched as Hermione placed the knife to her skin and blood instantly appeared. She pushed it in deeper and, she drew it across her thigh, Ginny understood why she had placed a towel under her leg before starting as the blood started to flow in earnest.

Ginny tentatively reached out her hand to Hermione's leg and placed her hand on the inside of her thigh, just above her knee, relieved as the cut quickly healed itself, leaving not even a trace of the wound that had just been there.

Hermione, meanwhile, was watching the same spot on Ginny's leg. Nothing had happened.

Ginny reached for the towel under Hermione's leg and gently wiped away the blood. Almost getting close enough to see if Hermione wore underwear to bed.

"Nothing happened to you, Ginny...did you feel anything?" Hermione asked as she reached over and touched the same place on Ginny's leg.

Ginny swallowed hard and looked to Hermione's hand on her thigh. She was definitely feeling something, but it had nothing to do with the healing she'd just performed.

She wasn't able to speak until Hermione had removed her hand and then went to hold Ginny's hand that was still on her thigh.

"I felt a little bit of pain when I first touched you, but it was gone as soon as your cut healed." She looked up to Hermione's eyes, "Don't ever do that again, okay?" She said as she squeezed Hermione's leg.

"I wasn't scared in the least you know," Hermione said smiling, "I knew you'd fix me."

Ginny slowly ran her hand up Hermione's thigh and pulled her nightgown back down before doing the same to her own.

"Well, I was scared..." Ginny said quietly, and looked down at her hands.

She looked up when Hermione took her hand, "We need to know what you can and can't do, Gin, for all of our safety...maybe next year you could volunteer to help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing...treat minor injuries without anyone noticing?"

"Considering some of the injuries Harry has had? No thanks." She laughed.

As they crawled into bed Ginny marveled how the physical effects her desire had on her body, despite the very charged moment she had just shred with Hermione, were starting to ebb. She still wanted to touch her but, she wasn't physically uncomfortable.

Hermione lay on her back and Ginny rested herself on her shoulder as her arm came around her to pull Ginny closer. Hermione started to rub Ginny's back in slow circles and she felt her sigh.

Ginny slowly ran her hand across Hermione's stomach until she rested her hand at her waist. She Then brought her top leg to rest on top of Hermione and was pleased, but not turned on, when she felt Hermione reach down with her free hand and rest it on her thigh.

"Did you really skip a bunch of grades?" Ginny asked..

"I really did...can I tell you a secret?" Hermione said quietly.

"Sure..."

Hermione shared with her the same thing she already told Mrs. Weasley and Luna earlier that day and ended by telling her that she would be getting them a new owl.

"So you see, Gin...I don't ever want to you to feel bad when I do something nice for you, or your family...I do it because I can and because I want to. Okay?"

Ginny moved so she could prop herself up to look at Hermione. As she reached out to brush some hair away from Hermione's face she thought to herself, "I'm in love with a girl who can buy me anything I want...and all I want is her." She puzzled a moment on how best to phrase what she wanted to say without saying exactly _what_ she wanted to say.

"Hermione? It's not that I'm not grateful...but you know I'd still be your friend even if you didn't spend your money on me...right?" She asked quietly.

She smiled, "I know that, Gin. But making you happy? It makes me happy."

Ginny reached up and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before laying her head back down and again, getting as close to Hermione as possible. "You already make me happy, Hermione." She said softly.

Hermione kissed the top of her head, "I've never been happier, either, Gin." She gave her a squeeze, "Sleep well..."

Hermione lay, staring at the ceiling, marveling how much her life had changed in just the past few months. She felt Ginny fall asleep and sighed. If you had told her a year ago that she was a Telepath, her biological father is Dumbledore, and that Minerva had been her friend since since she was born...none of it would have surprised her as much as finding out the she would have grown to care so much for the young woman asleep in her arms.

She had only told Ginny about the money she and her parents had earned to set her mind at ease. She had meant it when she told Mrs. Weasley she would gladly help out her whole family if they'd let her, and had been so grateful and relieved when she accepted the offer of a new post owl and broom for Ginny.

As she fell asleep, Hermione remembered watching Ginny fly and smiled. "I can't wait to see you really fly." She thought, and then smiled at the thought of the look on Ron's face when, not only does Ginny show up in the same class as him next year, but has a brand new broom of her very own.

…

Ginny woke first the next morning to find herself on her side, with Hermione holding her from behind. As she lay there she tried to figure out where Hermione's hands were. One arm was under head, while Hermione's free hand was again dangerously close to her breast.

She gently turned over on her back, trying to not wake her as she did. Unfortunately, repositioning herself hadn't helped as Hermione's hand now lay, not only on top of her breast but she felt her nipple harden under Hermione's palm.

Hermione snuggled closer in her sleep and squeezed lightly with her hand as she placed her leg on top of Ginny's.

Ginny lay there, enjoying the feeling of the girl she loved touching her, even if she was asleep. Luna's potion seemed to working however. As good as Ginny felt, she wasn't actually turned on...not as much as she had been the morning before, at any rate.

She considered briefly, that maybe she should wake Hermione...she felt like maybe she was enjoying herself a little too much, considering Hermione was still asleep. But then she decided on a an alternate plan, let Hermione wake up in this compromising position and see how she reacts.

She lay there for what seemed like forever as Hermione continued to touch her in her sleep. She even began regretting having taken Luna's potion when Hermione finally started to wake.

Ginny decided to close her eyes enough so that Hermione wouldn't realise she was awake but could still watch her reaction. She watched as Hermione slowly raised herself up to look at Ginny, unaware that her hand still lay on top of Ginny's breast, a very hard nipple underneath it, as she pushed against it to look at Ginny.

When she went to move her hand to brush some hair away from Ginny's face, she finally realised where her hand had been laying. She stared a moment at the hard nipple beneath Ginny's nightgown and then blushed before looking to Ginny's face relieved, to see she was still asleep.

As she reached up to brush away Ginny's hair, she finally opened her eyes fully to see that Hermione was still blushing, "Sleep well?" She asked innocently as she yawned.

"Always do, when I'm with you," Hermione replied as she lay her head back down on Ginny's shoulder. "Can we just lay here a little while longer? I'm not looking forward to sleeping alone tonight."

Ginny smiled, "As long as you like...I'm in no rush to move." She replied quietly as she kissed the top of Hermione's head and pulled her closer. She smiled as she realised that, although Hermione had been embarrassed by the position she had found herself when she woke, she wasn't in any hurry to leave her arms either.

She sighed and thought to herself, "Maybe I won't have to wait that much longer after all."

**A/N Many thanks to HBT for checking out Ginny and Hermione's test before I posted this. I was a little worried that some people may be sensitive to the thought of Hermione cutting herself, however, their sole purpose in doing it was to test Ginny's ability. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, see you again tomorrow.**


	41. Chapter 41-Trust Issues

Hermione and Ginny lay quietly, just enjoying being in each other's arms. Hermione reached out her free hand and rubbed Ginny's arm. "I noticed you didn't bring your Dreamcatcher with you...you still dreaming?"

"Completely back to normal and I think I figured out why..." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione sat and stretched as Ginny enjoyed watching her. She waited for Hermione to look at her again before she continued.

"I think whatever happened last year, whatever it was that was stopping me from dreaming, was physical. I didn't heal it right away because I was too scared of getting the dreams back." Ginny explained as she too sat up and stretched. When she looked back at Hermione she noticed she was blushing. "Was Hermione just watching me like I was watching her?" She thought to herself as she looked out the window to see the sun was still shining.

"So you think you can control how quickly you heal?" Hermione asked.

"I'm starting to...you two have learned how to control your gifts...makes sense that I should able to control mine." Ginny replied.

"It does...I mean if someone was hurt really badly you wouldn't have to risk your own safety to save them...maybe just heal them enough to stabilize them." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ginny stood up and went to her bureau to grab clothes for the day and the second vial Luna had given her. She turned to Hermione, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then maybe try to fly for a bit before we leave."

Hermione grinned, "I loved watching you fly yesterday, Gin...you're just as good as Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione...imagine what I could do with a proper broom..." Ginny replied wistfully. She had a feeling she'd better than Harry if she had a Firebolt.

Hermione smiled and thought to herself that she had being doing just that ever since she had first considered buying Ginny a broom. She watched Ginny as she left for her shower. She laid back down and sighed, remembering watching Ginny fly the morning before.

…

Ginny took the second vial of potion as soon as she was in the bathroom. She quickly undressed and got under the warm water. She was thinking about the position she had found herself with Hermione this morning and started to imagine that Hermione had been awake when she was touching her, when she was hit with a wave of arousal so strong it buckled her knees. She fell to the floor of the tub shaking and panting within seconds.

She couldn't think, as wave after wave of orgasms crashed through her body. At first it felt good, but very quickly the pleasure was turning to fear as the feelings did not seem to be slowing down. She began thrashing in the tub and hit her head on the side hard enough to black out.

Luna had returned to the Burrow earlier than expected. She had gotten up before her Father so she could rummage through her Mother's notes and study the samples her father had given her. When she came across a note on one of her mother's potion recipes, "Will go bad if not used within six months."

"Crap." She thought and tried to reach out to Ginny's emotions across the miles between their homes. She could feel her friend was happy and content. She thought that maybe her friends were probably still in bed because when she reached out to Hermione she felt almost the same feelings.

Her Mother's notes had said nothing about what would happen if someone used an expired potion but she knew she had to get to Ginny fast. She ladled some of the fresh potion she had made the night before and went to wake her father. There was a small chance Ginny would feel no ill effects due to her ability to heal herself, but she didn't want to risk it.

She explained briefly to her father that she need to go back early, as she had forgotten about an essay she hadn't done yet. She was grateful when he accepted her explanation and went to get dressed.

Her father had taken her, by side-along-apparition to just outside the Burrow, when she felt Ginny's sudden desire. "Crap." She thought as she quickly hugged her father.

Wasting no time she ran to the house and followed Ginny's emotions which had started to turn to fear. When Luna found her she was unconscious in the tub but her body still jerked and spasmed of it's own accord.

She managed to stop Ginny's head moving long enough to tip the new antidote into her mouth and then sighed with relief as Ginny's body started to relax. She reached over to turn off the water and by the time she returned with a towel, Ginny was sitting up and holding her knees, shaking slightly.

Luna put the towel over her shoulders and helped her to stand. Ginny got out of the tub and sat on the side as she tentatively put her hand up to her head where she had hit it. It was still a little tender but the pain was rapidly decreasing. She looked to Luna to find her looking concerned.

"So, what the hell just happened to me?" She asked, slightly shakily.

"I'm so sorry, Gin...are you okay now?" Luna replied as she rushed to hug her but Ginny stopped her.

"Just tell me...what the hell happened." Ginny replied as she stood.

"The antidote...it's supposed to work slowly...let you feel what you bottled up over the course of the day..." Luna explained, "I was looking through my Mom's notes and noticed that it goes off within six months...what happened when you took it?"

Ginny started to get dressed, "I took it just before I got in the shower, I started thinking about how Hermione was accidently fondling me in her in her sleep when I had an orgasm so intense I fell to my knees. And then another, and another...they didn't stop until I knocked myself out." Ginny shook her head, "I didn't even have to touch myself...it was intense." She finished sighing.

"I'm really sorry, Gin..." Luna said quietly but stopped when she felt Ginny's hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry...you were trying to help, and it did, the first potion anyways.I still felt the desire but not the physical arousal." Ginny said soothingly, "And the orgasms weren't so bad until I couldn't catch my breath and started getting scared."

"No Gin...I shouldn't have let you take them until I tested them and read my Mom's notes...if you weren't a Healer it might have been a lot worse." Luna said quietly.

She sat back down next to Luna and put an arm around her shoulders, "Luna?" She waited for her to meet her eyes, "Mistakes happen. I'm fine. I don't know how I would've dealt with Hermione's roaming hands this morning if I hadn't taken the first one."

Luna laughed a little, "She was asleep the whole time?"

Ginny laughed and stood, "Definitely one for the diary...c'mon I want to go flying before we leave."

"Are you sure, Gin? Your body just went through some major trauma..." She asked.

"No, I'm okay, really...maybe just a little tired but I think if I can hold Hermione's hand for a few seconds I'll be okay." Ginny replied.

"What did it feel like?" Luna asked, curious.

"The potion or Hermione's roaming hands?" Ginny teased as they both stood.

"Did it work?" Luna asked.

"Yeah...it felt really nice but I didn't have to deal with being really turned on," Ginny paused, "I wonder if that's why it hit me so hard...cause if I hadn't taken the first potion I would've been really uncomfortable."

Just before they entered Ginny's room Luna stopped her and asked, "Why didn't you wake her though?" Ginny blushed, "Aside from the fact that it felt nice?"

"I wanted to see how she'd react when she woke up to find her hand on my boob." Ginny replied quietly.

"And?"

"I think she was embarrassed but she laid right back down and cuddled back up to me...so I guess she didn't mind too much either." Ginny replied.

Luna laughed lightly, "Wonder what she was dreaming about while she was groping you in her sleep."

"Kneading bread?" Ginny said as she opened the door to her bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the bed.

Hermione looked up and frowned, "Gin...you look awfully pale...you okay?"

Ginny smiled and reached for her hand. "I fell in the shower, bumped my head...Luna felt my confusion when I woke up and she came rushing into the bathroom."

"Oh hey, Luna...I wasn't expecting you till later..." Hermione said as she turned to Ginny who had just sat beside her on the bed, "Why didn't you reach out to me? I could've come help you."

"Um...she found me just as I woke up...so I didn't have a chance." Ginny said soothingly,not to mention, I didn't want that to be the first time you saw me naked." She continued to herself.

Hermione studied her face a moment, "I don't know if you should go flying, Gin...sounds like you had a concussion..."

"Maybe," Ginny replied, squeezing her hand, "But thanks to this...I feel fine now."

…

They grabbed stacks of toast and ate them as they walked to the orchard. They wanted Ginny to have as much time to fly as possible before having to go back to school. Hermione sighed as she leaned back against a tree to watch Ginny fly off.

"You okay, Hermione?" Luna asked. She could tell something was bugging Hermione but she didn't what it was.

"Just bugs me...something happened to her again and I wasn't there to help her." She replied quietly.

"It was an accident...look at her, she's fine." Luna reassured as she pointed the sky.

"There's too many unknowns with her ability, Luna, it scares the shit out of me." She looked to Luna, "Sorry...but it does."

Luna could feel a mixture of guilt, confusion, love and a hint of jealousy coming from Hermione. She wondered how anyone one person could feel so many things at once.

"What happened after I left last night?" Luna asked, wondering what her best friend hadn't told her.

Hermione frowned and looked at her, "How do you know what I'm worried about?"

"I'm still getting familiar with your emotions but this, whatever it is you're feeling...it feels new. Like it's about something new." Luna explained.

"Well, we found out she hasn't been taking on my injuries...when I saw how pale she was, I was scared she'd had a delayed reaction or something." Hermione looked down, "I could never forgive myself if something happened to her because of me."

"And yet you're fine with her flying?" Luna asked.

"Well...look at her!" Hermione replied as she looked back to the sky, "She loves it and she's so good...up there? She's in control..." she looked back to Luna, "But what we can do? We're still working on it and yeah, it's a little scary and if I'm totally honest," She paused, looking down at ground, "maybe I'm a little hurt that she called out to you, instead of me."

"She didn't call out to me..I came back early because my Dad was being a pain. When we arrived I checked on you guys to see where you were and I felt her fear and confusion. So I ran upstairs."

Hermione looked up at her frowning as she said, "So why didn't you let me know? I could've checked on her."

"I'm sorry, Hermione...I didn't even think to do that." Luna replied quietly. She had actually thought of it but she knew Ginny wouldn't have wanted Hermione to find her in that condition.

Hermione shook her head and looked back to the sky. "I'm sorry, Luna, it just feels like sometimes you guys still don't trust me or something. Like I don't rate the truth..."

Luna reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm so she would look at her, "It's not about trust...it's about comfort. Ginny and I have known each other longer. There's things we're comfortable talking about, that we're not comfortable talking to you about, yet...we're both still getting to know you and you're still getting to know us. Can you honestly say you're comfortable talking to us about everything?"

"I suppose not...but I've shared things with you guys that I've never told anyone else." Hermione replied.

"And so have we...in time, I'm sure there will be no secrets between us..."

Hermione looked back to sky again, "I hope so, Luna...we have to keep secrets from just about everyone else we know...we shouldn't have to keep secrets between us." She reached out and put her arm around Luna's shoulders, "You guys are the best friends I've ever had, I can't imagine my life without you...I guess maybe sometimes I get scared that I'm going to do something and mess this all up. I haven't had much practice at this friendship stuff."

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out..." Luna teased her, "And for the record? I doubt you could get rid of us if you tried."

"Good to know."

They watched Ginny fly until Mrs. Weasley came to fetch them for lunch.

Once they were sitting around the table Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione and said, "Professor McGonagall's elf stopped by to let you know she left your textbooks in dorm at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." and then turned to her friends, "Did you know Cara is a free elf?"

"Really? But she wears the Hogwarts tea towel." Ginny said surprised.

"Minerva said that Cara chooses to, so she'll fit in at Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione in shock, "Did I just hear you say Minerva?"

Hermione blushed, she had become so used to calling Minerva by her first name she had said it without thinking.

"She offered to be my mentor earlier this year and told me I should call her my her first name." She explained quickly.

"I know it's weird Mom...we're still getting used to it too...she told me and Luna we should do the same as we'll be spending the summer together." Ginny added to avoid any future questions should she or Luna slip.

Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced, "And what did she mean you guys were partly responsible for her and Rosmerta's happiness?"

The girls looked at each other, unsure of how to reply, "She told us about Radha and we found a box of letters Radha had written and gave them to her...it helped her move on." Luna said quietly, hoping that would be the end of the questions.

Mrs. Weasley's shock was evident on her face. She had known Minerva McGonagall since her own time at Hogwarts and had become, well not friends exactly, but friendly. In all that time she had only heard Minerva mention Radha a few times. Molly had never found out how Radha had died and never asked out of respect. "Why in the world," she thought to herself, "would Minerva confide in these three?"

And then she had a thought. Maybe Ginny had gone to confide in Minerva her feelings for Luna ,but as she looked at the girls, she noticed her daughter staring at Hermione. "Well," she thought to herself, "if my daughter has to like girls, I suppose she could do a lot worse than Hermione."

…

After lunch they gathered their things and lined up in front of the fireplace to return to Hogwarts. Hermione went first and found Minerva sitting at her desk grading papers.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." She said as she looked up.

"Um, Minerva? Mrs. Weasley asked us why we were responsible for you and Rosmerta. We told her that you had confided in us about Radha and we gave you her box of letters...just in case she asks you about it." She said as Ginny came out of the fireplace next.

"And Hermione accidentally called you Minerva over lunch." Ginny teased.

They watched as Luna arrived, "And how did you explain that?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione said that you had offered to be her mentor and that you had told Ginny and I to as well, as we'll be spending the summer with you." Luna answered.

"Very well...I'm not surprised your Mother would question it, Ginny, she's always been very smart. I will write her a letter and explain." said Minerva, "I've heard from some of your Professors, they are all, even Professor Snape, impressed with your work."

"You're kidding...what did Professor Snape have to say?" Hermione asked.

"He was quite impressed with Luna's potions essay." Minerva replied.

"Wow," Ginny said, "I didn't think he ever said anything nice about anyone."

"It has been known to happen...though, I admit, rarely." Minerva replied to the smiles of all the girls, "Well, off you go...I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Hermione couldn't resist the chance to tease her mentor, "Well...maybe if you weren't spending every weekend with Rosmerta..."

Minerva blushed and smiled, "Someday, Hermione, when you fall in love, maybe you'll understand."

Ginny blushed and remembered a comment she had once made to Luna about not letting Hermione out of bed for a week once she finally figures it out.

Minerva handed Ginny and Luna additional third year assignments and told them to hand them in whenever they were completed explaining that she wanted to track their progress so as to best plan their summer.

…

They spent the afternoon in Hermione's dorm room looking over the medical textbooks that Cara had delivered. They sat on the bed, Hermione in the middle, as they looked through them.

"So...I'm curious Gin, how much of this looks familiar?" Hermione asked.

"Most of it...you really think it'll help me? Knowing this stuff...I mean it's muggle medicine and I heal with my hands..." She replied.

"Well, yes, I realise that...but if you can learn how an injury or illness affects someone, it should make it easier, and therefore, less taxing to heal someone." Hermione explained, "Like with your head this morning...maybe if you had understood what a concussion is you'd have been able to heal it faster and not needed the power boost from me?"

"How much quicker you want me to heal?" Ginny laughed, "It was almost instant."

"Okay, bad example...but the point is, if you know more about what you're healing maybe you can focus faster...like we were talking about healing someone enough to stabilize them without being noticed or risking your own safety." Hermione explained, "I know there's a lot more to learn, but it's somewhere to start."

"What we really need," said Luna thoughtfully, "Is to find another Healer like you Ginny."

"Yes," Hermione said, "That would be ideal but I have a feeling they are very rare and if they're not, they keep themselves well hidden."

"You'd think MInerva would have found someone for us to talk to if it were possible..." Luna started.

"I don't think they want to spread the word that we exist." Hermione said.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked.

"I suspect we have some connection to the Amice Witches and that would make us a target." Hermione replied, "They can't risk looking for someone to help us in case it got back to the wrong people. That's why they're going to tell me about dear-old-dad. If I start making inquiries myself, it might raise questions."

"Do you think there will come a day when we don't have to hide what we are and what we can do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione put her arms around both her friends and hugged them both to her.

"I suspect, Gin, that should Tom ever return...we will fight. And in that fight we might have to reveal what we can do...we might have no choice. But unless that happens we're safer..."

"Lying to just about everyone?" Ginny interrupted her.

"What choice do we have?" Hermione asked softly, "We can't help anyone if we're dead."

"And not telling anyone...it keeps them safe, Gin..." Luna said quietly.

"I know, you're both right...just sucks." Ginny replied.

Hermione stood up, "You guys feel like walking up to the owlery with me? I need to send a note to Gringotts so your Mom can get you guys a new owl."

"New owl?" Luna asked, perplexed.

"Well...you know how I told you I wanted to help out if I could?" Luna nodded, "I offered to get the Weasley's a new owl so Ginny can write to me. I'm always worried Errol isn't going to make it. Mrs. Weasley accepted so I'm going to transfer some money into the Weasley vault so she can pick one out herself."

"You do realise we're only going to apart for a week this summer?" Ginny asked her as she watched Hermione write her note.

"Two, actually...you two did notice I'm not coming to Hogwarts with you when you sit your exams?" She replied.

"Well, yes...but when we're here, I can use a school owl." Ginny replied. She was surprised that Hermione seemed to be dreading their separation as much as she was.

"True...but it'll make it easier for your parents to send you stuff during the school year, too." Hermione replied.

Ginny got up and walked up behind Hermione to hug her. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione turned around and hugged her in earnest. "I'm happy to help out, Ginny...besides,"she paused as she pushed Ginny back to look at her face, "I want you to able to write me...so it's not totally selfless."

"You know I wondered about that?" Luna said curiously.

"About what exactly?" Ginny asked as she turned back to look at her.

"Well I had just assumed Hermione would be coming with us when we sat out exams." Luna replied.

"They want to make sure you do them without any help from me." Hermione explained, "Not that they think we would, but they want to leave no doubt that you had done it on your own. Besides...what would I do all day while you guys are sitting your exams?"

"Would've been nice to have you around to study with." Ginny said, pouting slightly.

"When was the last time you studied for a test, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know...before Christmas?" She replied.

"I realised the other day...I haven't had to study once since I got my ring. I used to have to, just to keep the information fresh, because there was so much noise...now that I have only my own thoughts, once I've read something, I know it and can recall it. I suspect you'll both be the same." Hermione explained.

She looked back at her note a moment. She knew she was transferring enough money for the Weasley's to buy at least five owls but, if Mrs. Weasley ever complained, she would tell her she hadn't known the cost of one and wanted to make sure they had enough.

**A/N Sorry bout the late update folks. It's been usually hot in my city and I don't cope well with the heat. I've also been spending time figuring out the finale of this book and thinking of ideas for the next. Enjoy!**


	42. Chapter 42-The Last Hurdle

After the Easter Holidays, life returned to normal for the girls. Well, as normal as it ever was, at any rate. The weeks passed quickly and, with the beginning of June approaching, their next hurdle to skipping a grade loomed. Ginny and Luna's exams.

It was their second to last Saturday together before the summer holiday. Ginny and Hermione were on their way out of Gryffindor Tower to meet Luna for breakfast when Harry called to Hermione from across the Common Room.

"You go ahead and meet Luna...I'll catch up." Hermione said as she squeezed Ginny's hand.

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked over to Harry and did a quick scan of his thoughts. "It's not about his map...I think it'll be okay."

"_You still giving it back to him next week?" _Ginny thought to her.

"I did make a promise..." Hermione replied quietly.

"Alright..." Ginny replied, sighing.

Hermione watched her leave and then went to sit with Harry who had been watching the two girls talking.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Thought you'd like to know...we got a note from Hagrid," he said sighing and shaking his head, "Buckbeak's appeal is set for June sixth."

"That's the day we finish our exams," She replied, frowning slightly.

"And they're coming up here to do it...someone from the Ministry of Magic and an executioner." He continued sadly.

"Sounds like they've already decided...poor Hagrid..." She sighed sadly, "First Norbert, now Buckbeak...maybe next time he'll get himself something safer..."

"This is Hagrid we're talking about..." Harry said, laughing lightly.

"Well done beating Slytherin, Harry...sure shut Malfoy for a few days."

"You went to the game?" Harry asked her, surprised.

"Ginny loves the game, so yeah, me and Luna went with her." She explained, "I think Ginny is going to try make the reserve team next year..."

"I didn't know she flies..." Harry responded thoughtfully.

" I got to see her fly during the Easter Holidays, she's almost as good as you Harry...I think she might even be better... if she had a decent broom." Hermione said smiling.

Harry studied her for a moment, "Where do the three of you disappear all the time?"

"I'm not telling you, Harry," She replied, sighing.

"You know, Hermione, I remember when you were my friend, and Ron's...what changed?" He asked quietly.

"I'm still your friend...as for Ron? Well, if he weren't your friend I probably would have never hung out with him..." She replied.

"He really bugs you that much?" He asked.

"He does...and you bug me when you're with him." She replied as she stood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Harry," She started, as she sat back down, "You're different than most boys our age. You're more mature because of the things you've been through, and more sensitive." She paused as he blushed, "Harry, being sensitive is a good thing...but when you're with Ron? You act different...you act like him."

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about my broom...and my cloak." He said quietly, "And for trying to follow you guys to get the map back."

"As fun as it was to make you look foolish, Harry, I'm really glad you gave up..." She teased him.

"Yeah, about that...the note you dropped in my lap, how'd you know Dumbledore said that to me in my first year?" He asked.

"Really?" Hermione replied, surprised. She knew she had taken the phrase from him...he'd thought it when she had scared him, when he thought Ginny and Luna had the real map, "I don't know Harry, maybe you mentioned it once?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't think I had told anyone about that..." he replied thoughtfully.

"Must have been a coincidence then..." She smiled and stood again, "I'll give your map back soon as well, Harry, a promise is a promise after all...and thank you for not bugging me about it."

"After you managed to scare the crap out of us so many times in one day?" He replied laughing, "I do have some sense...you three could give Fred and George a run for their money." He said as he stood as well, "Mind if I walk down with you?"

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked surprised, she had assumed that Harry had been waiting for him.

"I wanted a chance to talk to you...figured you'd prefer he wasn't around." Harry replied.

She shoved him playfully, "See? Told you you were more sensitive than most boys...and smarter by far, than Ron."

They started walking down to the Great Hall. "How are you holding up Hermione? With all your classes I mean?"

"I'm doing well...I wouldn't have gone to the Burrow for Easter if I weren't." She replied.

"If Ron weren't such a prat...would you still be hanging out with us, instead of Ginny and Looney Lovegood?" He asked her.

Hermione stopped and grabbed him by the arm, turning him to face her, "If I ever hear your call Luna that again, Harry Potter..." She said her voice lowering but he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry...I know she's your friend...can't say I understand why, but Ginny's cool though..."

She frowned at him and then sighed. "It's Luna's own fault for making everyone think she's nuts." She thought to herself. After letting his arm go, she started walking again.

"I'm sorry, Harry...you, of all people, should know how protective I am of my friends. And Luna is my friend," She paused and looked at him, "Have you ever actually talked to her, Harry?"

"No...I suppose not." He replied.

"Well, maybe you should give it a try, sometime..." She said quietly as they entered the Great Hall, "She might surprise you," She looked over to see Ginny waving to her from beside a grinning Luna, "She surprises me daily, they both do."

Harry placed his hand on Hermione's arm, "It's nice to see you so happy, Hermione...and I'm glad to hear you still consider me a friend."

Hermione looked and him and smiled, "Harry...you and Ron were my first friends, not just here at Hogwarts, but ever..." She looked over to her two new best friends and smiled, "You guys will always be my friends...even though I may not like you very much sometimes." She teased him.

"Fair enough," he conceded, "Can't say there haven't been times this year when I haven't said the same." He teased back.

"Thanks, Harry, for the talk..." She said as she went to walk away.

"Anytime, Hermione...thanks for stopping to talk with me." He said to her as he watched her walk away.

…

Ginny had frowned the whole way to the Great Hall and realised she was really jealous of Hermione stopping to talk to Harry. She looked down at her bracelet as she entered the hall and, noticing the thick strand of green, took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

She found Luna frowning at her from the Ravenclaw table and went to join her.

"What's up with you?" Luna asked her as she sat down.

"Hermione stopped to talk to Harry alone." Ginny replied as she showed Luna that her bracelet still glowed faintly green.

"You definitely don't have anything to be jealous of...you know that, right?" Luna reassured her.

"I know," She sighed as she filled her plate.

"Have you used that potion I gave you at Easter?" Luna asked quietly.

"No...been too afraid to. And I haven't been alone with her, really, since then..." Ginny replied in an undertone, "So I haven't exactly needed it."

Luna raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? You mean to tell me you've been fine every Saturday night?"

"Well...mostly...it's harder when we're alone...when you're there I know I can't do anything, even if I wanted to." She said, teasing Luna.

"Nice to know I'm good for something." Luna teased back.

Ginny turned to look at her frowning, "You're good for a lot of things, Looney." She said seriously, "Who do you think has kept me from falling apart for the last two years?"

"You were helping me hold it together before then...so I guess we're even." Luna replied, smiling.

Ginny turned her head as Hermione walked in the hall with Harry and frowned when they stopped to talk and Harry put his hand on Hermione's arm.

Luna leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Relax, will you? He's just a boy..."

Ginny laughed and watched as Hermione walked towards them.

She whispered to Luna just before Hermione joined them, "Thought _you_ liked boys." she teased.

"Don't know yet..haven't figured it out." Luna replied, grinning.

Hermione sat down and starting filling her plate.

"So, what was that about?" Luna asked.

"What? Harry?" Hermione replied and then continued when her friends nodded, "Wanted to apologize for being a prat."

"Wow...really?" Luna said quietly as she turned to look at Harry, "Maybe he's not as bad as Ron after all..." she finished as she looked back to them.

"Luna Lovegood," Hermione said trying to sound astonished, "Do you have a crush on Harry Potter?"

Luna blushed as Ginny turned to her, "Do you?"

Luna shook her head, "I wouldn't call it a crush...he's curious, is all..."

Hermione laughed, "He is at that...but he's okay I suppose. I think he tends to act like a prat around Ron because that's what's expected...Ron's his best friend, probably the first friend Harry had ever had..."

"People do tend to mimic those they spend time with." Luna said thoughtfully.

"I don't act any differently around you guys than I do anywhere else...well, except I don't have to hide anything with you..." Hermione replied.

"I don't know, Hermione, you certainly act happier around us then you ever did with them." Luna commented.

"It's not an act, Luna...since the three of us started hanging out? I've never been happier." Hermione replied.

…

It was a beautiful afternoon and, as they still had all of Sunday for a bit of, somewhat unnecessary, revision they decided to spend the day outside, wandering the grounds until lunch.

"So, you guys feeling ready for your exams?' Hermione asked them as they went to sit under a tree.

"I don't know that we could be anymore ready...you going to be okay, attending so many at once?" Luna asked.

"I'm not too worried about it, to be honest...I've been doing it all year with no ill effects thanks to Ginny..." Hermione smiled, "I was hoping we could maybe spend some time power sharing Monday night though...that's my busiest day."

"Like you need to ask to cuddle with me," Ginny thought to herself but smiled and nodded instead.

"And I was thinking we have a little celebratory meal with Rowena Friday night?" Luna added.

"I really like that idea, Luna...I'd suggest we invite Minerva and Rosmerta but, since we're already spending most of the summer with them..." Hermione said smiling.

They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying the sunshine and each other's company.

"You know, there's something I've been wondering about," Hermione said thoughtfully and waited for her two friends to look at her before continuing, "Doesn't it seem a little odd that Minerva was so keen on the idea of us learning to Animagi?"

"Maybe they just want to see if we can?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"Perhaps...I was thinking it was for another means of concealment or escape but, when we achieve it, we'd have to register ourselves so it kind of ruins the big disguise theory." Hermione replied.

"You think it has something to do with the Amice Witches, don't you?" Luna asked.

"I do...up until now they keep testing us...seeing if we're like them...what if that's why they want us to try?" Hermione said thoughtfully, "They're trying to gather more evidence."

"Or maybe Minerva, our friend, just wants us to learn how?" Ginny said quietly, "Maybe not everything is a test..."

"I see your point, Gin...I know not everything has ulterior motives, but I really think there's a bigger reason...I mean, you would think they'd be afraid of us becoming too powerful, of knowing too much...just makes us more of a target." Hermione replied.

"Or," Luna started thoughtfully, "They figured out that you probably just need to be told how and, since it's very difficult and dangerous, they'd rather teach us themselves then have us go out and try to do it on our own."

"That's a very good point, too...I suppose what we need to figure out...is whether or not we let them know we succeeded." Hermione replied.

Ginny looked at her watch and stood, "It's almost time for dinner," She said as she extended a hand to Hermione to help her up. Once they were all walking back towards the castle Ginny asked, "So how do suggest we hide from them that we can? They expect us to be able to...we already know how, after all, we just need to be taught."

"That's just it...there's a bunch of steps and the last one depends solely on the witch or wizard's desire to achieve their animal form...it has nothing to do with how smart someone is..."

"So...you're saying we can drag it out and not tell anyone we've managed it?" Luna asked.

"I expect...that might even be what they're hoping for..." Ginny said thoughtfully. At Hermione's bemused expression she explained, "What if that's what they're hoping we'll do...so we can have another disguise if we need it."

Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulders, "You know, you might be right...that totally makes sense."

Ginny laughed, "You're just annoyed you didn't think of it first...and I wouldn't have thought of it you hadn't mentioned the disguise idea earlier."

**A/N It's kind of a short one but the book's climax is quickly approaching. I could have found ways to drag this chapter out a bit further but I'm not a big fan of trying to fill space just for the sake of it. I'm hoping to have another chapter posted by tomorrow night but I can't promise that...it is, after all, the finale of this one and I want to do it justice**...


	43. Chapter 43-Desire Experiments

**WARNING: mild sexual content.**

It was Monday night and the girls had met up in the Great Hall for dinner and then retreated to Rowena's Room as soon as they could. All their exams had gone really well and Hermione, despite being tired from sitting four exams and using the time turner twice to do it, wanted to figure out one more thing before she gave Harry his map and she was running out of time.

Hermione had finally given up and cuddled up in Ginny's arms on the couch. She sighed and got as close as she could to Ginny who was sitting in the corner. Luna looked over at them and smiled, wondering yet again, how Hermione couldn't see how she felt about Ginny. She was her best friend and they had never cuddled that way.

Ginny willed herself to relax as she rubbed Hermione's back. She felt Hermione start to relax and seemingly melt into her as she fell asleep. Ginny looked down at her, smiled, then gently kissed the top of Hermione's head. When she looked up she caught Luna watching them.

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"You two...you're so cute." Luna teased.

Ginny tried hard not to laugh as she asked, "Doesn't bother you does it? Seeing us this way?"

Luna smiled, "I expect it'll only get worse..." she teased. Ginny blushed, "Gin, I'd let you know if your displays of affection bother me...if you two get as sappy as Minerva and Rosmerta..."

"What are you two giggling about?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Just wondering how we're going to deal being around the lovebirds all summer." Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed and put her head down, "They are awfully cute together...never thought I'd hear myself say that about Minerva."

"Or be so used to calling her Minerva?" Luna asked and they all laughed.

"I've decided to just roll with it," Hermione said as she sat up so she could look at both of them, "I mean, at this point? What else can we do?"

"Sorry, Hermione...you're being really vague..." Ginny said quietly.

"It's a Muggle expression...roll with the punches. But I've realised why you have to do that...if you don't learn to roll with the punches, you end up a walking bruise."

"I understand the metaphor but I still don't see your point..." Luna said gently.

"Well...at first I was really freaked out by what I can do...but now? I've accepted it and sometimes I even get to have a little fun with it...I've stopped asking myself why this happening..." Hermione trailed off.

"And just accepted it as a fact of life?" Luna asked.

"Pretty much..." Hermione replied.

"That must be hard for you, Hermione." Ginny said and almost laughed when Hermione looked at her frowning, "You question everything...it's in your nature. It's one of the reasons we're able to figure things out so quick...you ask the right questions, and between the three of us, we find the answer."

Hermione relaxed and leaned back against the couch, "But asking why? It's like asking, what if?'

Luna smiled, "Both of them can drive you crazy if you let them...but sometimes, why, is an important question to ask."

"True...I guess I'm starting to learn, though, when to let it go...when it's useful and when it's not." Hermione said and sighed as she laid back down and closed her eyes again. She thought to herself before drifting off again, "Just like why I've stopped asking myself why this feels so good."

…

It was a few hours later and Hermione still slept in Ginny's arms on the couch.

Luna sighed and looked at her watch, "We should probably head to our dorms...unless you want to stay here?" She asked Ginny quietly.

Ginny smiled and looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. In a couple of weeks she would have to be without Hermione for a whole week and she really wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't know if spending the night with Hermione would make it better, or worse.

Luna sighed. She could see and feel her friends conflicted feelings. She stood and went to kiss Ginny on the top of the head, "You stay...I'm going to my dorm." She whispered to her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Ginny replied quietly.

"Maybe not...but, you need this, Gin...so does she." She replied quietly, "You'll be okay without me here. I've got the potions with me, if you need them?"

Ginny thought over Luna's offer a moment. At present she was okay. She felt happy and maybe a little turned on having Hermione so close, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. The truth was, she'd rather feel the mild sense of arousal than risk a backfiring potion again. And if worked the way it was supposed to, not that she didn't trust Luna's potion making abilities, but that she wasn't entirely sure if feeling her arousal dissipating during her exams would be a good idea.

"Leave them, just in case...but I don't think I'll use them." She finally replied quietly.

Luna nodded, "Want me to grab you a blanket before I go?"

Ginny smiled, "No, I think I'll wake her just after curfew...this isn't entirely comfortable..."

Luna smirked, "Sure you don't want the potion?" She teased.

Ginny laughed a little, "Not that way...just more comfortable lying in bed."

"Okay...I'll come wake you in the morning." Luna said as she went to kiss the top of Ginny's head again, "Try to behave yourself?" She teased.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Looney..."

…

Ginny had meant to wake Hermione when Luna left, but for some reason had decided to her sleep, while she sat there holding her and thinking about their future. Just before midnight Ginny was drawn from her daydreams when she felt Hermione stir in her arms.

She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes, looking absolutely adorable, before she finally turned to Ginny, "Where's Luna?"

"She went to bed..."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Almost midnight..."

Hermione frowned, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Didn't want to...you were sound asleep..." Ginny replied.

"So do we stay here? Or try to sneak back?" Hermione asked.

"Stay?" Ginny asked, hoping Hermione would agree.

"I guess...I mean, I don't know which would be worse...getting caught sneaking back or breaking our promise to Minerva." Hermione replied.

"Well...since we've been really good at keeping our promise and school is over next week..."

Hermione smiled, "Rowena? Can we have our pajamas please?" They appeared on the bed, "Thank you."

Hermione stood and reached a hand out to Ginny. When she was standing as well, Hermione drew her into a hug. It was another why, she had started to ignore. Why spending the night alone with Ginny, made her so happy.

Ginny pulled herself from Hermione's arms and went to walk towards the bed, grabbing her pajamas, she went to go the bathroom to change. Hermione watched her walk away and frowned slightly. She didn't understand why Ginny was too shy to change in front of her. Hermione changed in front of her dormmates all the time and it never bothered her.

Ginny had changed into her pajamas quickly and had just exited the washroom when she stopped dead in her tracks. Hermione was getting changed into her own pajamas and was currently removing her top. She felt as though she should do something to announce her presence but couldn't find her voice as she watched Hermione unbutton and remove her shirt slowly. She turned her back to Ginny as she reached around to undo her bra and then slipped her pants off. Leaving her underwear on, Ginny was able to just get a glimpse of Hermione's front as she reached for her nightdress and slipped it over her head.

Ginny let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and shakily drew another. Hermione turned to face her and smiled. Ginny blushed slightly and, when she dropped her eyes, she couldn't help but notice Hermione's nipples through her nightdress, fully erect.

Hermione turned and crawled onto the bed as Ginny slowly walked to the bed to join her. She crawled under the covers with Hermione and then lay on her back. Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder as her arm came around to pull her close. She reached across Ginny for her hand and came to lay them over Ginny's heart. She felt Ginny tense a moment, as she lay her leg on top of hers, then relax again.

Ginny sighed as she kissed Hermione's forehead and tried to calm her desire. Hermione wasn't making it any easier. "How does she not see that normal girls don't cuddle this way?" Not that Hermione wasn't normal, or how how they felt for each other wasn't...but girls who like boys? They didn't do this, she thought to herself.

Hermione propped herself up her elbow to look at Ginny. She was still awake and looked at her slowly.

"What's bugging you?" Hermione asked softly as she reached up and brushed some hair off of Ginny's forehead.

"Nothing I can think of, why?"

"Or," Ginny thought to herself, "nothing I can tell you. At least."

"Does this make you uncomfortable? Holding me like this?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was shocked. She had no idea where this was coming from.

"What makes you ask that?" Ginny asked.

"Well...this is the first time we've been really alone since Easter..." Hermione trailed off as she lay down on her back, "I don't know...I was worried maybe I did something to make you uncomfortable..." She blushed, remembering where she had found her hand when she had woken that morning. She'd always wondered if Ginny had been awake and only pretending to sleep to spare her the embarrassment. It was why she had held onto her for as long as she could that morning. It had scared her to think she had done something, albeit in her sleep, to endanger her greatest source of comfort.

Ginny moved closer to Hermione and tentatively reached out, placing her finger under her chin, she turned her to face her, "Hermione...I love falling asleep with you in my arms...and waking up in yours. It's one of my own whys I've stopped asking..."

Hermione smiled, "Me too...When I woke up to find you holding me on Halloween night...it felt familiar. Like you'd done it before...and it felt like I had missed it. I can't explain it...so I've stopped trying." She finished with a sigh.

Hermione turned on her side, her back to Ginny, and was pleased when she felt Ginny slip her arm under head and snuggle in close behind her. She reached for Ginny's hand and held it over her heart. She knew she couldn't really explain it, this feeling that being in Ginny's arms made her feel complete. She had decided to stop questioning it, as it made her so happy.

She pulled Ginny's hand to her lips and kissed her palm softly. "Goodnight, Gin."

Ginny swallowed hard and whispered back, "Sleep well,". In her head finishing with ,"My love."

She snuggled into Hermione's neck and, moving her hair aside with her head, very softly kissed Hermione's neck, just below her ear. She felt Hermione sigh and pull her closer. She laid her head back down and tried to swallow her desire.

She felt Hermione turn her head and kiss the arm her head rested on, in the crook of her elbow. Ginny wondered if Hermione had any clue what that kiss, or all the other times she had touched her in more than what one would call a friendly way, had done to her.

She felt Hermione relax and then her breathing deepen as she fell asleep. Ginny started to think of all those moments when she realised something and almost gasped in surprise. Maybe there was a reason she had been able to control herself all these months. Maybe, just like Hermione could project her thoughts, and Luna her emotions...what if she, who could heal with a touch, had been transferring her own desire to Hermione all this time? What if, even though Hermione had yet to decipher her feelings for Ginny, she felt Ginny's attraction coupled with her own, and then acted on it? Even when she didn't know she was doing it...like Easter Monday.

She almost laughed when she realised something else...because she had taken Luna's potion she hadn't felt the physical reactions of her body, and therefore, hadn't controlled them as well as she usually would have. "Poor Hermione," she thought, as she propped herself up to kiss Hermione's temple, "You've been subjected to my hormones without even knowing it what it means."

She laid back down and sighed. Would Hermione stop doing these things that make her feel so good if she managed to control it? It dawned her that both her friends, as soon as they realised what they were doing, had been able to control themselves.

Only in her case...if she had still been so turned on while letting some if it leak into Hermione...how the hell was she going to deal with it on her own? She couldn't even rely on Luna's potion. If she didn't know what her body was doing, she couldn't control it.

She realised she had two options. Control it and hope Hermione still showed her the same amount of affection or don't, and hope it helps Hermione to catch up faster. As tempted as she was by the second option, she realised it wouldn't be fair to Hermione. In her heart, she knew, Hermione had to get there completely on her own. She also felt it would be wrong and she recognized the guilt she had felt when she hadn't woken Hermione up that morning. Because she knew, Hermione would never had done that well, at least not yet, had she been awake.

No, now that she knew what she was doing, she would have to control it. She sighed, "If I stop this and she stops touching me that way...maybe it would be easier to control myself." She thought.

It was getting late and Ginny knew she needed to put her questions to rest and try to get some sleep. She couldn't even been sure that she was right, after all.

She smiled."I need to know, right?" She thought to herself and hoped she woke up first in the morning. It might depend on the position they found themselves in the morning, but she would try if the opportunity presented itself. If it got to be too much, she could always take a warm shower before they left.

…

Ginny did indeed wake first the next morning and was pleased when she found Hermione laying on her shoulder. "Okay," she thought, "Let's see what happens."

She closed her eyes and let herself fully enjoy the feeling of Hermione's body next to her. She started rubbing Hermione's back very softly so as not to wake her, but imagined that she was touching her skin, not her nightgown.

She felt Hermione get closer to her and her hand move from her waist, across her breast, and then come to rest just above it, her arm still across it. Ginny almost moaned aloud when Hermione put her leg across her and then push herself into her hip. Hermione's calf coming to rest between her legs. She felt herself inadvertently raise her own hips to increase the contact and realised it was time to move.

She gently moved Hermione's arm and then leg and carefully pulled herself from Hermione's arms. As she went to sit up she heard Hermione stir beside her,"Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"Shower." Ginny replied as she stood and looked at her. Hermione was beautiful with her cheeks flushed as they were.

Ginny realised as she looked her, that there was a really good chance Hermione was just as turned on as she was, when Hermione confirmed her theory. "Can I go pee first? I really have to go for some reason."

Ginny almost laughed. It was the best way to describe how she felt right now, but she knew Hermione hadn't realised what that feeling meant yet. "Sure, but make it quick...I have to go too."

Ginny watched Hermione scramble from the bed and run to the bathroom. "I wonder if she's as wet as I am right now? I wonder what she's going to think!" She laughed as Hermione came back from the bathroom.

"What?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Nothing..." Ginny said, shaking her head, "Funny dream I had." She finished as she gathered her clothes and walked to the bathroom without further explanation.

She looked at her watch and sighed when she only had about fifteen minutes before Luna came to get them. She laughed a little, ruefully...she was so turned on, she doubted she needed even five minutes. As she got under the shower's flow she reached down and touched herself to find out just how wet she was, and gasped. "So this is what happens when I don't control it." She thought as she started to rub herself.

…

Hermione had watched Ginny walk to the bathroom with a small frown on her face. She had felt something new this morning, that she hadn't felt before. When she had gone to the bathroom and had eventually peed, she found that she was overly wet and wondered why, even now, she was still tingling between her legs.

She reached down and pressed down on the feeling between her legs, to find that it only made it worse. She layed back on the bed, her hand still between her legs and began rubbing herself, trying to ease the feeling. Slowly she started to notice that the wetness between her legs was growing and, before she realise what she was doing, had reached under her underwear to see what it felt like.

She gasped as she touched her clit for the first time and increased the pressure. She never done this before, but it felt so good she couldn't stop. She turned over on her stomach to increase the pressure and within seconds brought herself to her first orgasm.

She had just removed her hand and was holding her head in her hands trying to catch her breath, when she heard Luna enter the room. She quickly tried to shut down what she was feeling so Luna wouldn't pick up on it, and pushed herself up to her knees.

"Good morning," Luna said brightly, "Sleep well?" She asked reached out to Ginny in the shower and she smirked. She had briefly felt what Hermione had been trying to hide when she entered and was slightly surprised to find Ginny feeling the same way. "They didn't...did they?" She thought to herself but then reasoned, if they had, they'd have likely both been in the shower at the moment. She decided to cut Hermione a break and, when she felt Ginny's emotions start to ebb, decided she would go talk to her and find out what happened.

"I'll let you change...I want to talk to Ginny a moment." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and called out to Ginny to let her know she was there, "Gin? You decent?"

Ginny jumped a little then laughed, "You scared the crap out me! And no...I still need to shower, but you've got excellent timing."

"Well, yes...she replied as she went to lean against the sink, "But that's because when I came into the room I felt something new from Hermione, before she blocked me anyway, and then when I checked on you...you were feeling the same...so I gave you time to finish and Hermione time to herself to figure out what happened."

Ginny poked her head around the shower curtain, "First off..I thought we agreed you weren't going to tell me what she was feeling...why did you?"

"Because I want to know what happened to prompt Hermione to do that?" Luna replied, evenly.

Ginny smiled, "I was going to tell you what happened anyway...and I think Hermione was my fault."

"Well, I gathered that...but how?" Luna asked.

Ginny ducked back into the shower before she replied, "Well, you know how you and Hermione can use your ability to project? Well...my ability is a physical one and I think part of the reason I've been controlling myself so well, is because I've been doing the opposite of healing...I've been projecting my own physical arousal into Hermione." She turned off the water and reached her hand out from behind the curtain, "Towel please?"

Luna went to grab it and handed it to Ginny before she spoke again, "So you think that's the only reason she's been touching you...cause you're projecting?'

"No...I realise, when she's awake at any rate, that she wouldn't do it if she wasn't comfortable with it." She replied as she dried herself and then wrapped the towel around her, "Luna...you didn't need to tell me she was turned on, I already knew."

"How though?" Luna asked as she looked away while Ginny got dressed.

"I decided to get out of there before things got too far out of hand..."

"Pun intended?" Luna interrupted, teasing her friend.

"Yes...anyways just as I sat up she woke up and she asked where I was going. When I told her the shower, she asked if she could pee first."

"Is that what that feeling is?" Luna asked curiously.

"You've felt it? Is that one of the reasons it's easier when you're here? I've been projecting it to you as well?" Ginny asked, feeling immensely guilty for having unwittingly put her best friend in that position.

"No, Ginny...I think it has to do with intent. You want Hermione to feel what you're feeling..."

"What a second," She turned to look at Luna, "You _do_ like someone...it's not Harry is it?" She teased.

Luna blushed and shook her head, "No...someone in my house. Um, a girl, actually." She admitted quietly and looked down.

"What? Who?" Ginny asked, but before Luna could answer she asked, "I thought you liked boys."

"I do...but I think I like girls too...it's your fault, you know, you're a bad influence on me." She teased looking back up to Ginny with a mischievous smile on her face, "Before you changed your intent...you sent a few, um, feelings, my way...by accident, I'm sure."

"That's why you rolled away...when we found Hermione...wait are you saying you might like a girl because of me?" Ginny asked frowning.

"I was mostly just teasing Gin...I think if I didn't already like girls a little bit, I would never have been so comfortable sleeping in your arms...not that I'm saying I'm attracted to you."

Ginny laughed lightly, "I think if you and I had been attracted to each other, we would have done something about it by now," She said as she went hug her best friend, "...not that I don't think you're beautiful, Looney, inside and out." She let her go and smiled, "So...who is it?"

"I'm not saying...I don't know how she feels yet." Luna replied frowning.

"How can _you _not know?" Ginny asked surprised.

"I'm afraid to find out for one, and for another, I'm still trying to convince her I'm not nuts."

"Wait...is that why you didn't want to transfer over to Gryffindor next year?" Ginny asked, surprised. If that were the case, Luna had been harbouring this crush for awhile in silence.

When Luna nodded she asked gently, "You know you can talk to me about this right?"

There was a knock at the door, "You guys about ready to go?"

"Yeah, be right there," Luna replied and turned back to Ginny, "I know, Gin...I wasn't sure how I was feeling till a little while ago...and I've decided to wait till next year to find out. I'll be in the same class as her next year and there doesn't seem to be any point in starting something so close to the end of the school year."

Ginny went leave but Luna stopped her, "So what are you going to do, Gin? Next time you're with Hermione?"

"I didn't mean for it go that far this morning...I just wanted to see if I was right. I know she needs to get there by herself." Ginny replied quietly.

"Gin...don't feel guilty about it...it means she's finally catching up..."

"But she wouldn't have touched herself," Ginny said as she felt herself get wet again at the image, "If I hadn't got her all hot and bothered."

"Maybe...but I think that was the first time she did it, and she did it despite you being in the next room...she's finally starting to mature, Gin...it's a good thing." Luna replied, "But I'm glad you're going to try and control yourself, you're right...she needs to get their on her own."

Ginny blushed and smiled, "Not that I didn't I consider though..."

She was interrupted by Hermione knocking on the door again, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and burst out laughing, "No...just did, thanks" She stammered out to Luna.

**A/N Bet ya didn't see that one, uh, coming? Neither did I really...but I figured it was time for Hermione to catch up a little...**


	44. Chapter 44-Animagi Revealed

**A/N The end draws near my friends. Hope you enjoy my take on the book's grand finale. Next few chapters are planned and just need to written. May even be another update tonight, enjoy! And a piece of advice...remember that Lupin never took the map from Harry in my version as you read this;)**

Hermione had dressed quickly and then walked over the kitchen and washed her hands, and splashed some water on her face. It wasn't that she didn't understand what she had just done and almost been _found _doing. She had no idea what had prompted it. She never really felt anything like it, being turned on.

She blushed when she remembered how good it had felt. Being the curious girl that she was, she knew, once the exams were over and she was home alone with her parents, she might just have to do a bit more experimenting.

She opened her map and sighed. It still wasn't doing what she wanted it to. Then it dawned on her why. She'd been trying to get the map to show people who were trying to conceal themselves. For example, she'd be to find Harry and know he was wearing his cloak. The reason it wasn't working was because no one was hiding within Hogwarts at the moment. She remembered that Hagrid's appeal was Thursday and she had a funny feeling the boys were planning to try to sneak down there.

She folded both maps and looked at the time. They needed to get going if they were going to be able breakfast before their exams. She walked over and knocked on the door, "You guys about ready to go?" She called through the door.

"Yeah, be right there," she heard Luna's reply.

She shook her head and went to put her books back in her bag. Then looked in the fridge for something to eat, but it was bare. Growing frustrated she went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you guys coming or what?" She yelled to them. She thought she heard them laugh and then finally join her.

"Can I ask what you guys were talking about for so long?" She asked them as they left the room.

"Luna likes someone in Ravenclaw but she won't tell me who and she's decided not to do anything about it till next year." Ginny answered while Luna blushed, "I'm sorry, was I not supposed to say anything?"

Luna laughed and shook her head, "Hermione probably would've found out sooner or later...but please, Hermione? Don't ask me about it...I'm not ready to talk about it yet, I didn't even really mean to tell Ginny anything, to be honest."

"Just one question...anyone we know?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe...but I doubt it." Luna replied.

"Okay then...you'll tell us when you're ready." Hermione said, smiling as she reached an arm Luna's shoulders and gave her a squeeze, "But if they don't treat you right, you know they're going to have to deal with us, right?"

"Thanks, Hermione..." Luna said as she laughed. She had noticed Hermione's use of gender neutral pronouns and wondered if she thought she was talking about Ginny.

…

Hermione had successfully put out her mind what she had done Tuesday morning and Thursday night, she found herself alone with Rowena and waiting for Ginny and Luna to show up. If she was right about Harry trying to go down to Hagrid's then she could prove her map did what she wanted it to.

She also wanted to add Luna's and Ginny's abilities to her map as well. Then, not only would they be able to operate her map but, when then looked for someone, a representation of their mood and physical well being should also appear.

She smiled when she saw Ginny and Luna approaching the Room. She looked over to Harry's map and was pleased to see they were absent from it. She turned as they walked in and smiled.

"It works...I think." Hermione announced, "Come here."

They walked over and joined her on the table.

"Before I show you what our map is going to do...I need to add you and your abilities to it." She told them.

"And how do we do that?" Luna asked.

"Both of you hold my hands...and then, one at at time, touch the map...focus on your abilities while you do it. Hermione explained, "I'll know when it works."

She waited until they both held her hands, 'You first, Luna."

Luna closed her eyes and did as Hermione had told her.

Hermione watched the map and smiled as several different coloured dots appeared.

"Okay, Ginny...your turn."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes.

While Hermione watched she saw several small ailments appear next to several dots, she smiled and laughed.

"We did it."

"What did we do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled. "Well...look at Harry's map a moment...notice anything?"

"We're not on it...but that's because we're in here." Ginny replied.

"Actually we're not on it...I checked before you guys came in," She said smiling, "Now Harry can't use it to follow us even if he tries."

"Cool." Luna said softly.

Hermione waved her wand over Harry's map saying, "Mischief managed," as she did.

She folded it and turned back to them.

'So how do we activate ours?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled, "Ours is a little more sophisticated...it opens by our touch and only our touch. Other's can look at it with us, but as soon as you tell it to wipe clean, it will...and you don't even need to say it aloud." She smiled, "Watch."

She placed her hand on the map and willed it clean. She took her hand off and smiled to them, "Go ahead...see if you can activate it..."

Ginny reached out her hand and the map reappeared again.

"Now...the best improvement I made is, instead of searching through everyone's names, you just to need to focus on who you're looking for, and the map will highlight them for you." She thought about Harry and Ron and smiled when she saw their names highlighted with an asterisk beside their names. She laughed lightly and said quietly, "It works."

"What works?' Luna asked.

"Look, Harry and Ron's names are highlighted, "She said as she watched them descending into the Gryffindor common room, "And they asterisk means they have Harry's cloak with them."

"Do you think they're trying to find us?" Ginny asked.

"No...there on their way to Hagrid's...that's another improvement I made...Harry's map only shows Hogwarts...but, because of my ability to scan for people anywhere, not just within the castle walls. For example," She thought of Hagrid's hut and watched it appear on the map, "I can check in on Hagrid..."

"Scabbers?" Ginny said quietly.

"That's really weird..." Hermione said quietly.

"What? The stupid rat is still alive?" Ginny asked.

"No...our map isn't supposed to show animals...look, no Buckbeak...and Scabbers has an asterisk next to his name. Luna touch the map again..." Hermione asked.

As she did Scabbers dot glowed bright blue.

Hermione focused in on Harry again and saw they weren't too far away.

"I'm going with them..." She announced.

"Wait? What? Hermione? No!" Ginny said quickly as she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"There's something not right going on...and if I'm wrong, I want to see the look on Ron's face when I give him his stupid rat back," Hermione focused on Minerva and found her in her office, "I want you guys to take our map, find a classroom near Minerva's office and keep on eye on me. If something weird shows up on the map, tell me...if something goes wrong, I want you to just follow my instructions...something that always drove me crazy with the boys, all their stupid questions..."

"I don't like this, we should go with you..." Luna said.

"I'll be fine...and, with this," she pointed to the map, "it's kind of like you are with me..." She reached up and cast a disillusionment charm on herself before leaving to find the boys. Her two friends followed her out frowning.

They heard Hermione run off and went to find a classroom by Minerva's office before reopening and activating their map again.

Luna could feel the waves of fear coming from her best friend and reached out and took her hand to calm her, "I know I didn't ask permission to calm you...but, I have a bad feeling about this...and she needs us focused, okay?"

Ginny turned her hand over and laced her fingers with Luna's. "Why does she have to be so..."

"Brave?" Luna asked.

Ginny laughed lightly, "I was going to say curious..."

This time Luna laughed, "I think...in some ways...she could stand to be more curious."

…

She caught up with the boys just as they exited the castle and ran right up behind them and whispered, "I'm coming with you..."

Both of them turned around in fright, Ron stammering, "Bloody hell, Hermione, you scared the shit out of me..."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"I care about Hagrid, too...now let's go, we're wasting time..." She hissed to them.

As they started walking again towards Hagrid's she thought to both girls, "_If dear-old-dad is with the Ministry people...let me know when they're heading our way."_

"_Okay, we'll let you know...please be careful, Hermione." _Came Ginny's reply.

"_I will." _She replied as Harry went to knock on the door.

When Hagrid finally answered the door he looked around wildly to see who had knocked.

"It's us," Harry hissed, "We're under the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

'Yeh shouldn've of come!" Hagrid whispered but backed away to let them in. Once Hagrid had closed the door Harry took his cloak of him and Ron while Hermione removed her charm.

As Hermione looked at Hagrid she wished she had brought Luna with her. She had never seen a more defeated, sad and hopeless looking man. There was nothing she could do for him...whereas Luna could've helped him.

"Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked them as he picked up a kettle, his hands shaking.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" As bad as she felt for the beast, she was secretly glad he didn't seem to be with them inside Hagrid's.

"I-I took him outside," Hagrid replied, as he spilled milk on the table, "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he ought to see the trees an' - an' smell fresh air - before..." he stammered as he dropped the milk jug and it shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," Hermione said quickly as she waved her wand over the mess. The jug repaired itself and the milk disappeared.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid told her as he went to sit at the table.

Hermione blocked out the boys and Hagrid as she went to the cupboard. She had a feeling Scabbers was hiding inside and she wanted to find him, if for no other reason than to lighten the mood a little.

She finally found him hiding inside a milk jug and took it over to the table.

"Ron...you won't believe who I just found." She said as she tipped his rat out onto the table. The rat squeaked and tried to get back in the jug. She stared at the rat as Ron managed to grab him and hold him to the light.

She concentrated and thought to Scabbers, "_I know you're not really a rat...who are you?"_

It didn't answer her, however, it confirmed her theory by very distinctly looking at her, it's eyes open in shock and then began to fight Ron even more.

"It's okay, Scabbers!" Ron tried to sooth it, "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you."

"_They're coming." _Came Ginny's voice.

Hermione was about to say something when she saw Hagrid look out the window and say, "They're comin'..."

"_You need to go!"_ Hermione's own voice sounded in her head.

"_What the hell?"_ She thought.

"_Don't ask questions right now...Buckbeak is going to be okay, just get you and the boys out of there!" _Came her own voice again. She felt down the front of her robes and felt her Timeturner as it dawned her what must be happening.

"_Wow...I can be a real bitch sometimes..." _She thought and heard herself laugh in her head.

"Yeh gotta go," Hagrid said urgently, his voice trembling, "They mustn' find yeh here...go on, now..."

Hermione watched Ron stuff Scabbers in his pocket as she picked up and handed Harry his cloak.

"I'll let you out the back way," Hagrid told them as he went to open the door.

They followed him outside and saw Buckbeak tied to a tree near the edge of the forest. Hermione's suspicions were confirmed when she saw her own bushy hair from behind a tree nearby. Even though she knew she had used the timeturner to come back and save Buckbeak, she had no clue as to what would possess her to do that.

"_You need to go!" _Came her own voice again.

She heard the boys stammering that they wanted to stay, that they could help...and almost smacked them.

"Go!" Hagrid said angrily, "it's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They heard voices at the front of the cabin as Hermione threw the cloak over the boys and then disillusioned herself again. She knew it would be just as easy to get under the cloak with them, however, the thought of being so close to either them didn't appeal to her.

"Go quick," Hagrid said hoarsely, "Don' listen..."

Hermione shook her head. She wanted to tell him, even though she didn't know how yet, that Buckbeak was going to be okay. But she knew she couldn't.

Slowly they walked away from Hagrid's hut as they heard the front door close with a snap.

"_We're on our way back to the castle..." _She thought to the girls.

"_Hermione? Something weird is going on with the map...there's two of you and Harry..." _Came Luna's voice.

Hermione was surprised, why did she have Harry with her? "_I know,' _she replied, "_but I don't know why yet..."_

She noticed the boys had stopped moving, "Oh, please, Ron..." She pleaded with them, she knew they had to keep moving.

She couldn't see him under the cloak but she could hear Scabbers squeaking, "It's Scabbers...he won't...stay put..."

He muttered some more but they all grew quiet when the heard men's voices coming from Hagrid's and heard the unmistakable sound of an axe hitting something.

"We need to go..." She whispered to them, "Dumbledore, Fudge, and everyone, will be along any minute." She reached out and grabbed Harry's arm as he went to go back to Hagrid's, "Harry, no...we won't be helping him if we go back..."

They set off slowly back towards the castle. They boys had to move slowly to keep themselves hidden under Harry's cloak while Hermione trailed a few feet behind them, scanning as she went, trying to figure out why there was two of her running around.

It was starting to get dark when she heard Ron hiss,"Scabbers, keep still." She felt them stop in front of her, "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still...OUCH! He bit me!" He said, a little too loud for Hermione's liking.

"Ron, be quiet!"She whispered to him, "Fudge'll be out here in a minute..."

"He won't...stay...put..." She heard him reply, Scabbers still squealing wildly.

"Is that Crookshanks?" She heard Harry whisper.

She searched the ground and saw her cat slinking towards them. Frankly she'd give the cat the rat herself, but she knew they had to get back to the castle.

"Crookshanks!" She moaned, "No, go, away, Crookshanks! Go away!" She pleaded with her cat.

"Scabbers...NO!" Ron shouted as his rat hit the ground running. Throwing Harry's cloak off him he took off after him.

"Ron!" She moaned.

She looked at Harry, they both nodded, and took off after Ron at full speed, Harry trailing his cloak behind him. They followed the sound of his footsteps and his yelling until they heard a loud thud.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat..." The heard him say as they approached.

"Ron...came on...back under the cloak," Hermione stammered as she tried to catch her breath, "Dumbledore...the Minister...they'll be coming back out in a minute..."

"_Hermione! There's something called a Padfoot coming towards you fast." _Came Ginny's frightened voice.

Where had Hermione heard that name before, she thought as she turned her head to the sounds of feet coming towards them. She tried to scan for it, assuming it was yet another Animagus in their midst, when she finally saw the big black dog with pale eyes running towards Harry and Ron.

She watched as Harry tried to pull his wand as the dog leapt at chest and knock him to the ground. It rolled off of Harry and then, righting itself, turned to go after him again. Harry had just gotten back to his feet as the dog charged them.

Ron pushed Harry out of the way as the black dog clamped down his arm. Harry ran to grab the dog, trying to get it it to let go. But the dog wasn't letting go and started dragging Ron away. Harry went to follow and, just as Hermione realised they were in range of the Whomping Willow, he was thrown backwards by a whipping branch.

Hermione quickly removed her charm, figuring it was of little use if Harry couldn't see where she was, and then lit her wand to try and figure out where Ron and the dog had gone.

"Where's Ron?" She asked as she went to join Harry.

She quickly aimed the light of her wand until she found Ron and the dog approaching the base of the tree dragging him towards a gap in the roots...Ron was struggling but they watched as first his head and then body started to disappear under the tree.

They watched in horror, unable to get any closer due to the whipping branches, as Ron tried to hook his foot around a root so as not to be taken any further. They heard a loud snap as his leg broke and then watched as he disappeared completely.

"_What just happened? Ron's leg is broken..."_ came Ginny's voice.

"_The tunnel under the Whomping Willow...where does it lead?" _She asked them.

"Harry...we've got to go for help..." She cried as a branch cut her shoulder.

"_Looks like the Shrieking Shack." _She heard Luna say.

"No! That things big enough to eat him, we haven't got time..." He replied desperately.

"We're never going to get through without help..." She answered as she dodged another branch.

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry said determined.

Hermione shook her head at him. She considered telling the girls to get Minerva when she watched Crookshanks slink beneath the branches and place his paws on a knot near the base of the tree.

"Crookshanks!" She whispered as they watched the tree turn to stone, "How did he know?"

"He's friends with that dog," said Harry, "I've seen them together. Come on...and keep your wand out..."

Hermione hesitated a moment and then went to walk with Harry towards the tree.

"_Hermione, no! What are you doing?"_ Came Ginny's voice.

"_I'm going to be okay, Gin...I promise, but get ready to go get Minerva..." _She answered as she followed Harry into the tunnel.

They moved as fast as they could, bent double in the small passageway, as they followed Crookshanks ahead of them. Slowly the tunnel began to rise and they found themselves staring at some dim light coming from up ahead.

They paused to catch their breath before venturing any further. They both raised their wands and inched forwards towards the light. They exited the tunnel to find themselves in old and dirty room, the wallpaper peeling from the walls, broken furniture lay about everywhere.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack," She told him, in case he had yet to figure it out. They found a door open and exited into the hall. They heard a creek above them and followed it's source quietly. When they reached the top of the stairs they both extinguished the light from the wands and went to stand in front of the only open door with light coming from it.

Just as Harry went to kick open the door, she scanned the room. She could tell Ron, Scabbers and someone else was in the room, but for some reason he was blocked from her. She assumed it must the dog Animagus but before she could stop Harry he had kicked open the door and run in.

While he ran to Ran, Hermione turned immediately to the man behind the door.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted and watched with satisfaction as the wand he had stolen from Ron flew into her hand. She looked at him in shock, "You! You're Padfoot?"

Sirius Black looked at her in shock.

"Harry, it's a trap..." She heard Ron moan behind her.

"But how did you know?" Black asked her quietly.

"Simple deduction really...a dog came in and now you're here...what I want to know is, who is Scabbers?" She asked him as she glanced at Ron's shocked face.

"Peter Pettigrew..." He hissed.

"You're mad," Harry hissed back, "Pettigrew's dead...you killed him...just like you killed my parents!" He spat as went to physically attack Black.

"Harry!" She shouted as she went to pull him off, "Stop!"

She physically dragged him to the other side of the room, never once taking her wand off Black as she did.

Black slid to floor, his lip bleeding and his eye already turning purple and starting to close.

"_Get Minerva and Dumbledore here quick."_ She thought to her friends.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" She heard Black ask softly.

Harry moved so he stood over him and raised his wand, pointing it at Black's chest.

"You killed my parents," Harry responded, his voice shaking but his wand staying steady.

"I don't deny it," he answered quietly. "But if you knew the whole story..."

"The whole story?" Harry spat back at him, "You sold them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know!"

"You've got listen to me," Black pleaded, "You'll regret it if you don't...you don't understand..."

"_They're coming..." _Came Ginny's voice. She was tempted to tell Harry to shut up, to let Black explain. But she let him continue so they could give Minerva and dear-old-dad time to get there.

"I understand a lot better than you think," Harry spat at him," You never heard her, did you? My mum...trying to stop Voldemort killing me...and you did that...you did it..."

Before Black could reply Crookshanks leapt onto his chest. Black blinked and looked down at the cat on his chest, "Got off." He murmured as he went to push the cat off. Crookshanks however, wasn't going anywhere and sank his nails into Black's robes.

She tried to listen into Harry's thoughts and realised he was seriously thinking of killing Black and her cat along with him. But Harry just stood there...staring at Black, when they heard a new sound coming from downstairs.

She scanned quickly and was relieved to find Dumbledore and Minerva ascending the stairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" She screamed to them, "WE'RE UP HERE...SIRIUS BLACK...QUICK!"

She heard their footsteps coming closer and almost sighed in relief as the door opened to reveal MInerva and dear-old-dad standing there.

She looked to Dumbledore and wondered if she tried, if he would hear her.

"_Black might be innocent...Peter Pettigrew is Ron's rat."_

Dumbledore looked to Hermione in surprise and slowly raised his wand to where Ron still sat on the bed, clutching a struggling Scabbers. Ron looked to him in shock.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said calmly, "May I see your rat, please?"

"You're mental," Ron whispered and blushed as he realised what he had just said.

"He's not Ron...that isn't a rat...real animals," she paused glancing at Minerva to see she had her wand trained on Black, "can always sense an Animagus...that's why Crookshanks has been trying to get at him all year."

Ron shook his head, "Then you're nuts, too..."

"She's not," Black said quietly as he eyed Minerva's wand, "That is Peter Pettigrew."

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," Harry said quietly, "A whole street full of them..."

Dumbledore interrupted him, "There is an easy way to find out, Mr. Weasley...if you will."

Ron shook his head, "HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled at him.

"Miss Granger...please retrieve the rat..." Dumbledore said quietly.

She nodded her head and went to pull Scabbers from Ron's hands.

She put him gently on the floor and, before he could scurry off, A bright blue flash erupted from Dumbledore's wand and slowly, the man, Peter Pettigrew, took shape in front of them and immediately fell into a bow in front of Dumbledore.

"Please...please...don't let them kill me," he stammered.

Hermione studied him closely and tried to read his mind. He felt her and blocked her immediately, turning to stare at her in shock.

Dumbledore looked down at him, anger evident on his face before he turned to Black.

"You made him Secret Keeper? Why?" He asked Black evenly.

"I convinced Lily and James to switch to him. I thought it was the perfect plan...a bluff...Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like him," He slowly got to his feet and turned to Pettigrew, "...it must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

"_Is he telling the truth?_" Hermione heard Dumbledore's voice.

She had been trying to scan Sirius the whole time and gotten nothing, Peter on the other hand, was now an open book due to his fear.

"_Yes."_

Dumbledore nodded his head and looked down at the trembling man if front him as he said, "It's not true, Professor..."

"What I would like to know...is why, after living in Harry's dorm for three years...did you not try to kill the boy yourself?" He asked him quietly.

"I'll tell you why," Black hissed, "Because he never did anything for anyone unless he could see what was in it for him." He turned to Dumbledore, "With Voldemort in hiding, almost half dead from what I hear...he wouldn't dare try to commit murder right under your nose for a wreck of a wizard who's lost all his powers. He'd want to make sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before he'd go back to him."

Hermione looked from the man still cowering at Dumbledore's feet and up to him, "That's why he found a wizarding family to live with...so he'd know when Tom came back...so he'd know when it was safe to rejoin him."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow to her before turning back to the man at his feet.

"I think, " he said as he looked at Pettigrew trembling, "That there is a lovely cell waiting for you in Azkaban." He flicked his wand and thick chains appeared. He flicked his wand again and said, "No escaping for you...you'll find if you try to transform again, it will be quite painful."

He lowered his wand and then gently placed a hand on Minerva's hand to get her to lower her wand as well. "Forgive me Sirius, for ever doubting you...and for not getting you a trial?" He said quietly as he turned to Black.

Black sighed and nodded, "Nothing to forgive...I never fought it, I thought Peter was dead, I knew there was no way to clear my name..."

Hermione looked to him and smiled, "You felt, even though you hadn't given Harry and his parents to Voldemort...it was still your fault?"

He looked to her and smiled sadly, "It was my fault..."

She went to stand in front of him, "It wasn't...mistakes happen...you can only make here and now better." She said as she reached out to place a hand on his arm.

Minerva spoke for the first time, "Albus? We should get everyone back to the castle...Fudge is still here...maybe we can clear all this up tonight? Reunite Harry with his Godfather?"

"Perhaps...but I think Sirius would be safer to remain in hiding until his name is cleared. Fudge can be an unreasonable man," he turned to Hermione, "a moment of your time, Miss Granger?" he motioned towards the door to the hall.

She nodded and followed him out into the hall. Before he could speak however she said, "So that's why you've got me using the Timeturner? To save Buckbeak? So he and Black can escape?"

Dumbledore looked at her in shock and shook his head, "Yes...take Buckbeak to the forest, I will have Sirius meet you there..."

"Why am I taking Harry though?" She asked him, "Is it because Buckbeak already knows and likes him?"

He nodded. "I knew you were brilliant, my dear, but you must explain how..."

"Not now...I'd really rather get this over with and get back to my friends...they must be worried sick."

"Fair enough...but there is one more thing I must give you, just in case..." His blue eyes focused on hers and suddenly Hermione was forced to step back as information flooded her mind.

"What did you just do?" She asked him shocked.

"Now is not the time...you know what you need to do...remember you must not be seen!" He said urgently.

They reentered the room to find Sirius and Harry talking as if they were old friends. She walked over to Harry and smiled to him, "Feel like having one more adventure tonight?" She asked him.

He raised an eyebrow to her in question, "I'll explain to you as we go...Mr. Black? Sirius...we'll see you soon."

She took Harry by the hand and led him out of the room. "Cara?" She called and smiled when the little elf poked it's head from around a table, "Have you been waiting here all along?" She asked softly, ignoring Harry's bemused expression. When Cara nodded she continued, "Can you please take Harry and I to the forest near Hagrid's cabin?" Cara nodded and then held her hands out to them.

"Not now, Harry...I'll have time to explain, soon." She told him quietly as she took Cara's hand and motioned for him to do the same.

He nodded and as soon as he took the little elf's hand, she took them where Hermione wanted to go.

Harry and Hermione doubled over as they felt the effects of their first apparition.

As soon as Hermione could think again she realised her friends were still watching the map and would surely be worried as they had just seen her disappear and reappear on their map. She had no clue what they would see when she used the timeturner, she may disappear altogether.

She looked to Cara, "Are you to go back to the Shack?" she asked her. She smiled when the little elf nodded, "Thank you Cara...be careful."

"You too, Miss..." Cara squeaked and disappeared. She held her hand up to Harry to ask him to wait.

"_Harry and I are off to save Buckbeak so he and Black can escape..." _She thought to her friends.

"_You'll explain later...go..." _came Ginny's reply, interrupting her.

"_Meet me on the Astronomy Tower in half and hour...you'll want to see this." _She thought to them and smiled. It was so nice to have them just accept what she told them, knowing she truly would explain later.

"_Be safe..." _Came Ginny's only reply.

She looked to Harry as she reached beneath her robes. She walked over to him and placed the chain of the Timeturner around his neck.

She looked at her watch and calculated how far back they would need to go.

"Am I about to find out how you've been getting to your classes all year?"

She smiled, "You _really are _smarter than most boys..." She teased.


	45. Chapter 45- Timeturner Adventures

**A/N Wow, been awhile since I managed two in one day. And, it's still early, with any luck you'll get the next one sometime early tomorrow.**

Luna and Ginny had been watching the map the entire time. Trying to figure out what was going on. They knew they couldn't ask Hermione, but Ginny lost her resolve as something called a Padfoot rapidly approached Hermione.

"_Hermione! There's something called a Padfoot coming towards you fast." _They watched in horror as the dot labeled Padfoot collided with Harry's dot, and then move off with Ron's dot.

It stopped a moment and then a small label appeared next to Ron's name, '_Compound fracture, left ankle."_

"_What just happened? Ron's leg is broken..."_ Luna asked Hermione.

"_The tunnel under the Whomping Willow...where does it lead?" _She asked them.

They concentrated on the tunnel under the tree and followed it to its end.

"_Looks like the Shrieking Shack." _Luna thought to her.

They watched as Harry and Hermione's dots stayed stationary, then a small label appeared next to Hermione's name, "_Laceration, left shoulder." _

Ginny gasped as she watched Hermione and Harry's dots approach the tree.

"_Hermione, no! What are you doing?"_ She thought frantically.

"_I'm going to be okay, Gin...I promise, but get ready to go get Minerva..." _She answered as she followed Harry into the tunnel.

"I don't believe her..." Ginny muttered faintly and sank into a chair.

"Minerva is still in her office...let's go, I'm thinking this might take some explaining." Luna said as she picked up the map and reached for Ginny's hand, "She's going to be okay...whatever is happening right now? She's going to okay...she used the Timeturner for some reason...went back to save Buckbeak, that's why there were two of her and Harry..."

Ginny considered Luna's theory as she stood and nodded.

They went to Minerva's office quickly and knocked on the door. When they heard her invite them in they entered.

Minerva looked to them in surprise.

"How can I help you two tonight?" Minerva asked them, slightly concerned at the look of fear in their eyes.

"We're not sure yet what's going on yet," Luna started as she went to lay their map in front of Minerva, "But we seem to have to hidden Animagi in our midsts and one of them just dragged Ron into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow and has taken him, and the other Animagus, to the Shrieking Shack. We're just waiting for Hermione to let us know what's going on and ask for you."

As Luna explained all three witches watched as Hermione and Harry's dots approached the Shrieking shack, "Minerva?" Ginny said quietly, "I know you must have questions right now...but it isn't the time."

Minerva looked up from the map and into Ginny's eyes.

"We won't let anything happen to her, I promise..." She reassured her and looked back to the map, gasping as they saw the name Sirius Black appear in a room along with Ron and Scabbers. Both of which glowed bright blue in fear.

"Cara!" Minerva said loudly. When she arrived Minerva, turned to her, "Fetch Dumbledore."

Cara nodded and disappeared. They looked back to the map and watched as Hermione and Harry joined the other dots.

Dumbledore had just arrived when the name Peter Pettigrew appeared.

"What is it Minerva?" He asked urgently as he joined them at the desk.

"_Get Minerva and Dumbledore here, quick!" _Both Luna and Ginny heard Hermione's somewhat frantic voice.

Ginny looked to Dumbledore, "You need to go, now..."

He looked at her quickly before turning to Minerva, "Cara can take us?" he asked. They both turned to Cara as she nodded.

Dumbledore turned back to the girls before leaving, "I will keep her safe. Try not to worry. Stay here."

They both nodded and watched as they disappeared. They looked back to the map and watched as their dots appeared in the Shrieking Shack and then sighed in relief when they joined the others.

"I thought Pettigrew was dead." Ginny said softly.

"He must have been hiding out as Scabbers all this time, for some reason." Luna laughed a little, "Now I understand what Minerva meant about some people giving up when they find out what they're going to be."

Ginny laughed too. "Worse off...Ron's pet."

They watched the map quietly, wondering what was happening when Pettigrew's dot began to glow an even brighter blue. Hermione and Dumbledore seemed to leave the room a moment and then, after they had returned, Hermione and Harry left together.

They gasped when Harry, Hermione's dots disappeared and then reappeared almost instantly behind Hagrid's hut.

"_Harry and I are off to save Buckbeak so he and Black can escape..."_ They heard Hermione.

"_You'll explain later...go..." _Ginny interrupted her and watched as Hermione's dot glowed red.

"_Meet me on the Astronomy Tower in half and hour...you'll want to see this." _Came her reply.

"_Be safe..." _Ginny thought to her, as fear gripped her when Hermione's dot disappeared from the map. She felt Luna's hand in hers and turned to her.

"All we can do is wait...she's gone back in time, we're not going to see her again till she catches back up." Luna explained.

Ginny nodded slowly. "I hate this...and now we have no idea what's going on."

"C'mon," Luna said as she stood, "If we don't get out of here before Dumbledore and Minerva get back they won't let us go to meet Hermione."

Ginny nodded, folded the map, and followed after Luna.

…

As everything came to a stop around them Hermione looked at her watch, wishing she had looked at at it the first time. All they could do, was wait and watch. She remembered quite clearly the conversation she'd had with herself the first time around and wondered why she had risked polluting the timeline.

"Because I wanted to see if I could." She thought to herself and laughed. She sighed though, she needed to be careful. She couldn't risk contacting her friends, they'd have no clue...but wait, they had seen her twice on the map. She shook her head and sighed...she probably wasn't on the map at all in their time.

They watched as they were ushered into Hagrid's.

"This is too weird." Harry whispered.

"You don't know the half of it," she whispered back as she took his arm, "I need to watch for the Ministry people...you go stand by Buckbeak I'll join once I see the Ministry people."

She watched him wander off, grateful, that for once, he was just doing as he was asked.

She listened into her own thoughts to find out what was going looked towards the castle and realised they were coming. There was no mistaking the shiny executioner's axe on the tallest man's shoulder.

"_You need to go!"_ She thought to her other self.

"_What the hell?"_ Came the reply

"_Don't ask questions right now...Buckbeak is going to be okay, just get you and the boys out of there!" _

She realised now why she had cut herself short, if they didn't get out of there soon, they would get caught.

"_Wow...I can be a real bitch sometimes..." _She heard herself and laughed.

She slowly crept around to the back of Hagrid's hut and joined Harry who was watching their former selves come out the back door. She peaked around the tree long enough to see that she had seen herself.

"_You need to go!" _She told herself forcefully. She sighed as they walked away and then held her breath when she heard the knock on Hagrid's door.

"Get ready," she hissed to Harry, "As soon as they've seen him we need to get him out of here..."

She scanned the cottage and focused in on the executioner. He was easy to read as his bloodlust to kill poor Buckbeak was sickening. She looked to the window and just caught sight of the back of his head as he turned away from the window.

"Go, Harry, now..." She hissed to him.

She held her breath as Harry approached Buckbeak and, careful not to blink, bowed to him. She only let her breath go when she saw Buckbeak bow. She almost laughed when she realised why, the first time around, she hadn't heard from herself. Not only had they had already corrupted the timeline enough, but this was intense.

She watched as Harry fumbled with and then finally undo the chain from the tree and used it to try and get Buckbeak to move, but it had dug in his feet.

"Damn it," Hermione thought, "...let's see if I can talk to animals."

She ran forward and grabbed the chain as well, with her added weight Buckbeak finally began to move.

She tried to project her thoughts to the great beast, "_Please...we're trying to help you...you need to come with us..." _Both she and Harry nearly fell face first as suddenly the chain slacked and then Buckbeak ran past them. Then held on and ran after him.

"_Please stop...we need to stay near the edge of the forest..." _She would have sighed in relief as Buckbeak stopped and turned to look at her, if she could have caught her breath. She stumbled forward, but before she could bow, Buckbeak already had. She reached out a shaking hand and touched his beak, "You are a very beautiful, and handsome creature, Buckbeak...thank you." She said aloud. Pleased when he nodded.

"What the hell? It's like he understands you..." Harry stammered.

She smiled and looked at him, "He does...he's very intelligent. Just because something can't speak, it doesn't mean they don't understand." She had finally caught her breath and saw that Harry seemed to be doing the same, "You okay for us to go somewhere to wait for Sirius?" She asked him.

He nodded and walked towards her. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out where they were relative to the Shack and walked in that direction. She looked at her watch and sighed, she couldn't risk letting her friends know she was okay, yet.

"What were you and Sirius talking about?" She asked him.

"He told me, once his name is cleared, that I can come live with him if I want...and you were right, he did send my Firebolt." He told her.

She laughed and shook her head, "Did you tell him what happened to it before you got to use it?"

"No..." he shook his head, "How did you know Scabbers was Pettigrew? Or that Black was...what did you call him, Padfoot? And how the bloody hell did Dumbledore know where we were and who the hell is Cara?" He said quickly as he stopped and looked at her.

"Your map, Harry...it showed Pettigrew in Hagrid's, that's why I followed you two."

"No...you didn't know who Scabbers was, you asked Sirius..."

She sighed, wishing Harry was about as smart as Ron at the moment.

"Harry...I can't explain. I just can't..."

"Does this have something to do with Ginny and Luna?" He asked as he stared at her.

She smiled and shook her head, "Harry...please just accept that you are safe, your Godfather will be safe and a free man soon, and we're going to free our beautiful friend here...can that be enough for you? Can you please...just one more time, trust me?" She said quietly.

He smiled as he shook his head, "You're as bad as Dumbledore..." he said, laughing lightly. "Fine, Hermione...I suppose you've never steered me wrong before."

She laughed and went to hug him, "Thank you, Harry...I do promise, one day, when I can, I will tell you everything."

She felt him hug her back, somewhat awkwardly, and then quickly let her go.

"Can you at least tell me how you know a house elf?" He asked.

"Actually, that one I can answer..." She laughed lightly, "She's a free elf who lives with Professor McGonagall. We had a meeting in her office one night and she introduced us. She's quite sweet and really smart too."

Harry looked at her a moment, "Why do I have a feeling you've had a more interesting year than I have?"

Hermione laughed in earnest, "Oh, Harry, if you only knew the half of it..." She stammered out.

She looked at her watch again, Sirius should be leaving any moment.

She closed her eyes and was about to scan for him but before she could however she heard someone, or something, crashing through the bush. "Buckbeak, stay here." She said after hearing a yelp. She grabbed Harry's arm and ran towards the sound.

She felt the cold before she saw them. Dementors. In the hundreds.

"Shit, Harry...your Patronus Charm now..." she said to him but faltered when she felt his hand fall from hers. She looked down to see he had fainted. She was feeling desperate as she watched the Dementors coming closer.

She pointed her wand at them. Praying she was right. Praying she could do it without ever having tried. She felt a surge of warmth through her body as she thought of Ginny and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

She was thrown back a step or two as something huge and silvery burst from her wand and headed straight for the Dementors, scattering them. She had to squint it was so bright. She saw Sirius lying on the ground, a single Dementor still hovering over him. She pointed her wand towards him, "SAVE HIM!"

She watched with relief as the Dementor finally gave up and flew off. She heard Harry stirring beside her and reached a hand down to help him up. "Quickly, Harry, cast your Patronus...in case they come back."

He looked to her and then looked to her Patronus still shining brightly as it it stayed near Sirius and seemed to be sniffing the air. Hermione looked at for the first time and was stunned herself.

It was unmistakably a large, shimmering, Unicorn.

"Quickly Harry...I'm getting tired." She told him.

He nodded and cast his own Patronus that trotted over to Sirius.

She finally lowered her arm and watched as her Patronus slowly dissipated.

"Buckbeak!" She called and was so relieved when she heard him crashing through the bush behind her. "My friend, we are very weak...can you take us all up to the Astronomy Tower?"

He nodded his head and followed her and Harry to where Sirius had just begun to stir.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Harry said as he sunk to his knees beside him as his Patronus faded immediately.

"Sirius." She said urgently, "We need to move...none of us is strong enough to cast another Patronus." She said as she reached down a hand to him.

Harry stood as well and together they helped him stand. As they walked towards Buckbeak, he sank down so they all could easily climb onto him.

"Hold tight," She told them.

With the last bit of strength she had she thought to Ginny, "_We're coming...we need your help."_

…

Ginny and Luna had only just reached the top of the Astronomy tower and opened the map when Luna gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Luna didn't answer as she looked up and pointed towards the Forbidden Forest.

Ginny looked to where Luna had pointed and saw the Dementors flying so fast, and so many, it looked like a large cloud of bats was descending among the trees.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped.

She felt Luna grab her hand, "Concentrate on her...how much you love her...we can help her."

They both closed their eyes and focused as hard as they ever had. When Luna felt Hermione's fear lift she opened her eyes and watched as a very bright light illuminated the sky and the Dementors suddenly started flying away as fast as they had descended.

Luna looked to Ginny and smiled when she saw that she was watching, tears slowly coursing down her face. "She did it." She said softly.

Luna smiled and squeezed her hand, "I think we did it."

They looked back to the glow in the forest and watched as it got slightly brighter, faded and then went out completely. They sighed in relief as they saw a very large shape leave the canopy of the forest and come towards them.

"_We're coming...we need your help." _Hermione said softly inside Ginny's head.

"They're hurt..." She told Luna, "I could barely hear her, Luna, she must be weak."

They watched as Buckbeak came to land beside them and three bodies slid from it's back.

Ginny ran to Hermione where she had come to slump against the wall.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Help Sirius first, he needs to go."

Ginny nodded uncertainly and walked over to Sirius. He watched as she went to take his hand.

"Please, sir...I can help you, but don't tell anyone." She whispered to him. When he had nodded she closed her eyes and tried to heal him enough so he could be on his way.

She opened her eyes when she heard him gasp, "Thank you."

She smiled and stood to help him to his feet.

"Go..." Hermione said hoarsely, "I'm sure Dumbledore will contact you soon."

But Sirius came to kneel beside her and took her hand, "I don't know who you, or your friend are...but thank you, you have truly saved my life..."

She nodded, "We'll see you soon..." She said to him as he stood.

She watched him as he went to help Harry to his feet and pull him into a hug. As he let him go, he looked back to Hermione, "Harry," he said, "Keep her close...you have no idea how lucky you are to have her as a friend."

Harry smiled as well, as he looked at Hermione.

"I always knew that but, after tonight? I really do..." he said quietly, "Seriously, though, you need to go..."

Ginny came to hold her hand and she felt the warmth as it quickly spread through her body. She finally had the strength to climb to her feet as they watched Sirius fly off.

"Should I help, Harry?" Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione shook her head, "He's just tired...he'll be okay."

Harry walked over and hugged Hermione tightly.

He stepped back and looked at her, "You were amazing...thank you."

They were interrupted when the door opened behind them to reveal Minerva. She stood there a moment taking in just how tired Hermione and Harry were and asked concerned, "What happened to you?"

"Dementors." Luna said quietly, "Loads of them."

Minerva rushed over to them, "But how did you fight them off?"

"It was Hermione, Professor...I passed out, I wasn't expecting them and I didn't have a chance to cast a charm. When I came to, there was this big beautiful horse cantering around Sirius."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, glad he hadn't noticed the large horn that had been sticking of the 'horse's' head.

"Come, all of you, Hospital Wing." She said as she reached for Hermione.

"Please...I need my friends...can you just take Harry? I'm exhausted and we all need our rest. I'll explain tomorrow..." Hermione quietly pleaded with Minerva.

Minerva studied Hermione a moment and then nodded slowly. She knew, what Hermione needed most at this moment, was Ginny. Even if her young friend still hadn't figured out why.

"Okay...you three go. I'll send Cara with lots of chocolate and some other provisions. Come find me tomorrow when you're ready."

"Thank you," Hermione replied aloud, and then in thought, "_for understanding, Minerva."_

"Come, Harry...you can tell me what happened on the way." Minerva said kindly as she put an arm around his shoulders.

As soon as they had left, Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and felt her return the hug fiercely. She reached out to Luna who went and hugged them both. "Are you guys okay?" Hermione said softly.

Ginny leaned back her head and shook it, "You're joking right?" she asked a little angrily.

"I'm okay, Gin, really...and I'm doing better by the second now that you're here." She said as she leaned her forehead against Ginny's.

"You're not...I can feel how tired you are." She said, her voice softening.

Hermione laughed a little, "I am at that...all I want is a shower and to go to bed."

Luna stepped back, then Ginny did as well.

Hermione reached for their hands, "Thank you, by the way..." She said smiling.

"What for?" Luna asked.

Hermione laughed, "You know exactly what for...I _felt_ you, it was your strength that helped to cast my Patronus." She told them as they descended the stairs and headed for the Room, "And for the record...it wasn't any ordinary horse...it was a Unicorn."

"But you've never done the charm before. Have you?" Luna asked, astonished.

"No...but I think, between having seen Professor Lupin perform it on the train, taking it from Harry before he passed out and the insane information download dear-old-dad gave me...I was able to."

"A Unicorn, eh?" Ginny asked softly.

"You have no idea how glad I am that Harry failed to notice that." Hermione said, sighing.

"Why though?" Luna asked as they approached the rapidly forming door in front of them.

Hermione waited until they were inside to explain.

"I did some reading after Harry cast his Patronus at the Quidditch Game...not a single mention of a magical creature being a Patronus...and it also means, if I become an Animagus? I will likely be a Unicorn...cool, but not exactly the best disguise."

"Rowena...a towel and our pajamas, please?" Luna asked.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "Are you okay to take a shower on your own? You still feel really tired."

Hermione smiled and hugged her, "I'm feeling much better now, thanks to you...just feeling filthy." She pushed Ginny away gently and kissed her forehead, "I'll be quick."

"That's what you said last time..." Ginny teased.

Hermione laughed a little as she let Ginny go and went to grab her pajamas and towel.

Before she left for her shower she looked to her friends, "Can I ask the same request of you? I know you have questions, and I would do a download but frankly, a lot happened and I don't know that I have the strength for it."

Hermione watched as her friends walked over and hugged her again.

"I'm happy you're okay, Hermione...but please? Don't ever do that again..." Ginny said softly.

"I'll try, Gin...but between dear-old-dad and Harry? I can't make any promises." Ginny frowned, "Except that, next time? You come with me, okay?" She said softly and kissed first Ginny's forehead, and then Luna's. "Call Cara...I won't be long."

**A/N 2...HBT? Good enough? ;)**


	46. Chapter 46-Clues

**A/N Omg right? Three in one day? When I started writing this chapter I didn't expect to finish it tonight. I am very tired and there may be a few mistakes that I missed but I wanted to get this posted. I will recheck and repost tomorrow if needed. Happy belated Fourth of July to my American fans.**

**A/N 2...so I few minor grammar mistakes I fixed.**

Hermione entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Although she hadn't lied when she told Ginny she was feeling much better. She was mentally exhausted from having used her gift so much in such a short amount of time, and from using the Timeturner. Not to mention, hungry. None of them had eaten since lunch and she reminded herself to thank Minerva again for her kindness.

She slowly undressed, and sighed at the state of her clothes.

"Rowena? Can you clean these or, I don't know..." She asked quietly.

"_I will have them good as new by morning...you're alright?" _Came Rowena's quiet reply.

Hermione realised Rowena must be weak, because they were, "Thank you, Rowena. I will be."

She sighed and climbed under the hot shower. So much had happened in the last three, no, seven hours. She re-aimed the shower nozzle and leaned against the wall. She reached for the soap and slowly started to wash herself.

She thought back to the Dementors. She knew she had to make sure that her friends knew they had saved, not only her life, but that of Sirius and Harry as well. Even though she knew that Dumbledore had somehow, transferred his own ability to perform the charm to her...she wouldn't have had the strength had they not been watching, and helped her when they did.

She reached for the shampoo and washed her hair, surprised when she found small sticks stuck in her hair.

She laughed ruefully, "I must look quite the mess." She thought.

She stood under the hot water for a few moments more, just enjoying the warmth after the coldness she had felt when the Dementors had approached. She realised something else she knew she had to tell her friends tonight. That they wouldn't have been able to help her the way they had, if they had been with her. She knew she had to make that clear to them, that even though they weren't physically with her, they had never left her side.

As she dried herself she had another thought. She must really find a way to thank Harry. None of this would have been possible if she hadn't had his map in the first place, to create her own.

She laughed when she realised that was where she had heard the name Padfoot before.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs..." She said quietly, "Moony must be Lupin, Wormtail...Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirius and Prongs?" She smiled as she remembered Harry's Patronus, "Must have been James..."

She slipped her nightgown over her head and went to join Ginny and Luna, pulling a brush Rowena had thoughtfully left for her through her hair as she walked. Her friends were on the bed, what looked like a small feast laid out before them like a picnic. They only stopped eating long enough to look over at her and smile.

Abandoning her hair and climbing, then sitting on the bed, she reached for the largest piece of chocolate in reach and, taking a large bite, sighed. She watched as Ginny poured and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. She smiled and dunked her chocolate into it before taking another bite.

"Really? You haven't eaten in, how long? And that's what you do?" Ginny teased.

Hermione smiled, swallowed the chocolate in her mouth and, after taking of sip of her drink, explained. "There's a chemical reason they give you chocolate after a Dementor attack...it affects the brain...it can dull pain, mimic the feeling of being in love...all the things Dementors make you feel, it helps."

Ginny reached out her hand to Hermione, "We don't have to talk about this right now..." she said as she took her hand, then frowned, "Show me your left shoulder." She said as she got up and knelt behind Hermione.

Hermione pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a nasty looking cut and seemed surprised to see it there.

She laughed, "I forgot about that..."

Ginny frowned, "Why hasn't it healed though?" She asked.

"Maybe cause we're all really tired and you only fixed enough to get her here?" Luna asked.

"Let's find out..." She reached with her left hand and placed it on Hermione's arm, her right on the back of her neck, and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly. Ginny opened her arms and saw that her arm was as perfect as it had been before tonight's little adventure. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and hugged her tight.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Ginny asked in her ear.

"If I am, it's minor...you can heal it overnight..." She said back.

Ginny kissed her below the ear and letting her go, went to sit back down.

"There is something I want to explain to you two...something that can't wait." She smiled before continuing, "You guys saved my life tonight...so many times, I can't even count. If you'd been with me...I don't think I could've done it. And I couldn't have done any of it without your help..."

"All we did was watch and try to figure out what the hell was going on..." Ginny said meekly.

"No Gin...you guys were with me every step of the way." She said as she reached for friends hands, "When I saw the Dementors and Harry passed out...I knew I could do it, I knew dear-old-dad had somehow given me his ability...but by that point? I wouldn't have had the strength without you." She smiled and blushed slightly as she looked to Ginny, "I was thinking of you when I cast it...it was so strong, you guys, I actually took a couple of steps backwards."

"Wow." Luna said softly, "And you really think Dumbledore somehow transferred his own ability to you?"

Hermione nodded, "Even with everything we can do? There's no way I could have done it without his help." She looked at them a moment, "You both understand how crucial you were to me tonight?" She asked as she squeezed their hands.

They smiled and nodded.

"Would have been a lot harder without your amazing map..." Ginny teased.

"Our amazing map," She corrected as she she let their hands go and reached for a sandwich, "It wouldn't have worked nearly as well if you guys hadn't added you abilities as well. Although, I'll admit, it certainly saved my ass a few times."

Ginny smiled, "But you made it..." She teased again.

"Only because, for once, I copied something of Harry's..." Hermione laughed lightly, "I really must find a way to thank him without telling him why..."

"How about some new clothes? I've noticed his Muggle stuff looks second hand." Ginny suggested, realizing, despite the slight twinge of jealousy she felt, that she was also grateful to Harry. Whatever little he had done, he had helped the woman she loved. It was a debt she knew she wouldn't be able to repay anytime soon.

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, "That's a great idea, Gin...you know, I have a bunch of stuff at my house that should fit you...it's in great shape, if you want it?"

Ginny smiled, "I'd like that Hermione, but really, I'm okay...being the only girl in the family means I get mostly new clothes..."

Hermione smiled, "I'll still bring a few things this summer I think you'd like...they're just gathering dust."

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny said, finally relenting.

"Can I ask you one question?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Are you looking forward to your meeting with dear-old-dad?" She asked.

Hermione smiled and laughed, "I really am...I think I might have thoroughly impressed him tonight. Both with my ability and how well I hid it from just about everyone but him," She looked at Ginny, "Thank you for helping, Sirius, Gin...he is innocent, and there wasn't time to explain."

"I know Hermione...I asked him not to tell anyone. Think he will?" Ginny replied.

"I doubt it...I think he's way too grateful. He knows, he caught on to some of what I did in the Shack, but he knows better to ask because ultimately, it saved his life. And whatever he thinks he knows...he knows it would endanger our lives."

"What about Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I thought I only had to answer one question?" She smiled but continued before Ginny could protest, "I think Ron was in too much pain and was probably already in physical shock by then, I doubt he'll remember much or understand enough to question it." She sighed, "As for Harry? He knows I was doing something. He asked a bunch of questions and the only one I could answer was about Cara. And even that, I kind of lied about."

She paused and ate her sandwich a moment before she continued, "I told him, 'please just accept that you are safe, your Godfather will be safe and a free man soon, and we're going to free our beautiful friend here...can that be enough for you? Can you please...just one more time, trust me?' And then he agreed, and compared me to Dumbledore." She finished and they all laughed.

"I really don't mind, Harry...he didn't really do much, but at least he did as I asked him and followed my lead." She paused, "And when he finally was able to cast his Patronus...I was exhausted, we didn't really need it, mind...the Dementors had gone, but the extra light was nice."

"I was amazed you made it back...even though I don't really feel your pain like I do others, I could tell how exhausted you were...you all were." Ginny said quietly.

"My only real regret about tonight..." Hermione said softly, "is that tomorrow they're going to know just what we're already capable of...between what they saw, and what I'm going to show them...they're going to have a pretty good idea."

"Don't then..." Luna said, the continued at Hermione's look of surprise, "Don't download to them...tell them you're too tired, because you already showed us and you're still recuperating from tonight."

"Luna?" Hermione said softly as she reached for her hand, "I understand your logic, I do...but there's two reasons I need to. It's faster than telling the story over and over again...and second. They need to know what we can already do, so they can help us. And we do need their help."

As Luna starting shaking her head she continued, "They're going to get everything that happened today...nothing more. I'm hoping it will be enough to convince them to be at least as honest with us as I'm going to be with them." She saw that Luna was about to make another objection, "They're just going to see what we did...I'm not going to explain how. I want _them_ to try to."

Luna nodded and let Hermione's hand go so she could continue to eat.

"I don't know if I like it, Hermione." Luna said quietly.

"I know...neither do I, much...but they're the only two people available to help us...but trust me, I have a few choice words for them...I think it'd be best if I face them alone, but I will show you."

They sat quietly and slowly ate their way through most of the food in front of them.

When they were full to the point of bursting, they quickly cleaned up, and then crawled into bed. Ginny in the middle.

When both girls had settled themselves on her shoulders, she kissed each of their foreheads in turn. Then Hermione reached up and kissed her on the cheek then propped herself up on an elbow to look at Ginny.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Ginny reached up and ran her hand through Hermione's hair.

"We should have brushed your hair..." Ginny said softly as she reached to touch Hermione's face, pleased when she leaned into her touch, smiling, "And whatever you're thanking me for, don't."

Hermione opened her eyes and searched the bright brown eyes of her friend's, saddened to see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me, to us, again...I know we helped you, but Hermione...even knowing that somehow you must be safe because you'd managed to use your Timeturner...I was scared and I was helpless...I...I..." She broke down in tears and used both her hands to cover her face.

Hermione laid back down and, turning Ginny on her side, pulled her towards her and rested her head on her chest before hugging her tight. Luna hesitated a moment then curled up behind Ginny and held her as well.

Hermione held Ginny's head with one hand as she gently stroked her arm with the other. She waited until she felt Ginny's breathing return to normal before she reached down and tilted Ginny's face up to her own.

"I know how you feel, Gin I do...I couldn't have done anything tonight if I didn't know you two were safe...and you wouldn't have been able to help me the way you did if you'd been with me...you'd of both been overcome by the Dementors...Harry was..." She said as tears started running down her own face, "_I thought I made that clear...you guys...you saved our lives tonight...you weren't there but you were, you're always with me...always." _She thought to only Ginny, too overcome to speak. She reached out her hand, and placed it over Ginny's heart.

"_And I'm always with you." _Ginny thought softly to only her, as she reached out and placed her hand over Hermione's heart.

Hermione nodded and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She propped herself up and looked over at Luna, "And you're a huge part of us too...you know that right, Luna?"

Luna propped herself up too, "Yes...but thanks for reminding me."

Luna leaned forward and whispered to Ginny, "Hermione needs you more than I do...I'm going to roll away...just thought I'd warn you." She finished as she leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the cheek, "You going to be okay if I roll over?" Ginny nodded, "I think Hermione still needs some healing." She said.

"But Luna? Don't go too far..." Ginny said softly.

Luna reached out and squeezed her shoulder, "Never."

Hermione laid back down as Luna rolled away. She reached over and gently touched Ginny's cheek.

"Our map works...I can't believe you didn't get scared until the Dementors showed up." Ginny said softly as she reached out and stroked Hermione's arm.

"It may not have showed, Gin...but I was scared from the minute we took off with Buckbeak. From there on, it was all unknown...I don't think dear-old-dad expected the Dementors...he just wanted me to be prepared." She leaned over and kissed the tip of Ginny's nose, "It was the thought of you...both of you that kept me going...I just wanted to get back to you..."

Ginny had thought, for just a second, that Hermione was going to kiss her. She wasn't heartbroken though, until she heard what Hermione she had said.

"Well...don't leave us behind next time..." She teased.

Hermione knew Ginny was trying to defuse the moment, but she wasn't going to let her, she wanted her to understand. "Gin...don't...you mean everything to me...I won't have you put your safety at risk for me." She said quietly, but urgently.

Ginny just stared at her, "But what? Because you're older, I'm supposed to sit back and watch, as you put your life in danger." She said angrily but quietly, "That's not okay, either...we're stronger when the three of us are physically together."

"No, Gin...tonight, _this_ is where I needed you...next time? Who knows..." She replied trying to sooth her, "Tonight...that's how we were stronger together."

"I'm sorry, Hermione...you can't make me feel better about what happened tonight...I know you're safe. Everyone's safe...but I don't know what I'd have done if I lost you..." She said, pleading slightly, as tears ran down her face again.

She reached up and put her hand behind Hermione's head, "You scared the shit out of me..." She said quietly, but fiercely, "Please, don't ever do that to me again." She said as she searched Hermione's eyes, marveling at their beauty and depth.

"Ginny...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Hermione stammered as she let Ginny pull her head down to her chest and hold her.

"Don't be sorry...Just don't do it again...okay?" She whispered in her ear, "No one is worth your safety...not even Harry, especially not Ron..."

Hermione pulled away and looked up to her, "Gin...I never thought any of this was going to happen tonight...but even if I did, I still would , because really? What's the point of what we can do if we can't use it to help? I was careful, Gin...and, as scared as I was...as tired as I am...I only regret that I scared you so much."

She reached up and briefly touched Ginny's lips with her own. Surprised with herself the moment she had done it. She pulled away immediately and saw Ginny just looking at her.

"I promise I won't do it again..." She said softly.

"Unless you have to?" She asked quietly, as she reached out and stroked Hermione's cheek. As much as she had wanted to prolong that kiss, she knew now, wasn't the time...she'd done it because she was overly emotional right now, and shouldn't be questioned as to her actions.

Hermione smiled, "That's the most I can promise you..."

"I know you wouldn't be you, if you didn't...doesn't mean I have to like you putting yourself in danger...but it's one of the reasons I like you so much..." Ginny replied softly, almost having slipped, and telling Hermione she loved her.

Hermione laid her head on Ginny's chest and sighed again. She was starting to getting an inclination as to what had turned her on a few days ago. And even though she admitted to herself her feelings. She was definitely not ready to deal with it right now.

Besides which, Ginny was too young, even if she did feel the same.

And if she didn't? She thought, as she felt like her heart was breaking, she could lose her forever if she tried.

Ginny was curious as to what was going through Hermione's mind as she held her. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to reassure her that she felt the same. But she knew, as much as she hated it, she knew she had to wait for Hermione to talk to her. Another part of her wanted to show her, even in small some way, that it was okay, that when she was ready...she'd be waiting.

She tentatively reached down and ran her hand along Hermione's arm until her hand was under her sleeve. She didn't stop until she was able to rub the skin on Hermione's back.

Hermione was too tired to question what Ginny was doing but she had a feeling Ginny was trying to tell her it was okay. That maybe she did feel the same. She sighed again as she let herself enjoy Ginny's touch. It didn't matter though...she wasn't ready to deal with it. Not yet. Not with everything that was happening.

She promised herself, she would tell Ginny by this next time year...at the latest. It was going to be a difficult summer, she thought as she drifted off.

Ginny was started to feel turned on as soon as she realised that not only had Hermione not stopped her, she seemed to be enjoying it. She quickly tried to swallow it, and forced herself to relax, but only really doing so when she felt Hermione drift off.

She sighed and gently rolled onto her back. Hermione moaned a little in her sleep and reached for her. She turned her back to Hermione and felt her curl up behind her.

She reached down and, taking Hermione's hand, brought it to her lips.

She thought to herself, "I love you, Hermione Granger...but if you keep making my promise so hard to keep...I swear I'm going to lose it..."


	47. Chapter 47-Friends Reunited

Luna woke first the next morning and looked over to find Ginny asleep in Hermione's arms. She could see, that even in her sleep, Ginny was smiling.

Ginny woke slowly, relishing the feeling of Hermione holding her closely, and sleepily opened her eyes to find Luna watching her. She smiled and reached for Luna's hand.

"What happened after I fell asleep? You're actually, positively, glowing...you both are." Luna whispered to her.

Ginny blushed, smiled then said quietly, "I'll tell you later, promise...but it's good, Looney. Really good."

Hermione woke and could tell her friends were speaking quietly. Likely about her, and what had happened the night before. She still couldn't understand why she had kissed Ginny. It wasn't that she hadn't realised she had feelings for Ginny...but, for some reason, at the time, it felt like the right thing to do.

She pulled Ginny close and snuggled her head into Ginny's neck and kissed it. She sighed, she would have to stop doing things like that if she was going to keep her promise to herself.

"Well, good morning to you too." Ginny laughed lightly as she turned in Hermione's arms, laid on her back and looked up at her. She started laughing when she caught sight of Hermione's hair.

"What?" Hermione asked, bemused as Luna joined in Ginny's laughter.

"Your hair..." Luna stammered out.

Hermione sat up and putting a hand to her hair, realized it was about three times as bushy as normal, and joined in their laughter.

"It must have still been wet when I fell asleep..." Hermione stammered out.

Luna and Ginny sat up, "Rowena...got anything to help us fix Hermione's hair?" Luna asked.

An array of brushes and combs appeared on the bed beside them, along with Hermione's clothes looking none the worse for wear.

"Thank you, Rowena...any chance you have some hair conditioner hiding somewhere?" Hermione asked and watched as a bottle appeared beside them, "Thank you, Rowena...for my clothes as well. Are you feeling better?"

"_I am, thank you...I suspect because you are?" _Rowena answered.

"Yes, probably..." Hermione looked to her bemused friends and explained, "When I was talking with Rowena last night she was very quiet...she was weak because we were. She's feeling better because we are," She held up the bottle of conditioner, "And I'm going to take a quick shower...this will help get the knots out..."

She turned and walked to the bathroom, slipped off her nightgown and turned on the water. Slipping once again under the hot water, she sighed. How could so much change in less than twenty four hours? This time yesterday? Sirius was guilty and supposedly trying to kill Harry, Pettigrew was dead, and she wasn't in love with her best friend.

She laughed as she worked the conditioner into her hair. "Yes, I was," She said softly, "I just didn't know it till I kissed her." She thought over all the time she had spent with Ginny, all the touching and holding, and yes, even kissing, just not on the lips. She knew why she had dismissed it. Ginny was almost as affectionate with Luna as she was with her. Almost.

She blushed and laughed when she thought of the position she had found herself in on Easter Monday. She was now almost certain Ginny had been awake, and wondered ruefully what she had done in her sleep.

She blushed and grinned so big it hurt, there was something else she was fairly certain of..."Ginny feels the same..." she said softly, then laughed ruefully, "All this time I've been jealous when they talk without me...they've been talking about me..."

She turned her face under the water and thought, "Why the hell didn't I figure this out sooner?"

"_Because your heart isn't the first thing you think with...but you're learning." _Came Rowena's answer and light laugh.

Hermione laughed when she realised Rowena was not only exactly right, but that it was also the reason she knew she had to wait. As much as she wanted to run to Ginny this very second and tell her that she loved her...she wasn't ready for this. Neither of them were. As mature as Ginny was...she was still not even thirteen yet. And she wasn't even fifteen.

There was too much already going on in their lives, she thought, if she gave in to what she was feeling, it would only complicate things. And everything was already going to become far too complicated.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

As she got dressed she sighed, despite her better judgement, she still wanted Ginny to know. She wanted to tell her...show her...she felt the same. And then she realised, she had. In a hundred small and different ways. As sure as she was of how she felt for Ginny...she was also sure that Ginny already knew. And that, thanks to Luna, had probably always know.

She added Luna to the list of people she wanted to find a way to thank and help. That list now included: Minerva, Harry, Professor Lupin, (for teaching her and Harry the Patronus Charm), Hagrid and of course, Luna. Because, even though she only just realised it, she knew how truly crucial she had been to Ginny over the last few months and maybe even longer.

She left the bathroom quietly and stood to watch her two friends talking quietly on the bed. She found herself staring at Ginny, truly seeing for the first time the beautiful young woman she was growing into.

"I can't." She reminded herself. As much as she wanted to run and kiss Ginny this very second...she wanted to wait until she was ready to face all the consequences such an act would bring.

She wanted to be able to abandon herself completely to Ginny...she knew Ginny had been waiting for her to figure it out her own, and now understood how difficult it must have been for her. Ginny deserved nothing less than all she could give her.

"And right now," she thought to herself and sighed, "I can't do that."

Her resolve was almost broken when her sigh had drawn Ginny's attention and their eyes met. She finally understood that look Ginny sometimes got...it was love. Pure and simple. She smiled when she saw Ginny blush and knew her face must show the same look.

"Guess I don't have to say a word...she knows." She thought to herself as she walked over and joined them.

…

Ginny sighed as she watched Hermione walk away and flopped back down on the bed, her hands over her face.

"What happened last night?" Luna asked as she took Ginny's hands away from her face.

"I was really upset...we really could have lost her last night...she kissed me." Ginny said quietly.

Luna looked to the bathroom and back to Ginny.

"What did you do?" She asked softly.

"I was too stunned to react, to be honest...it was so quick, I don't think I knew it had happened until she moved away...I didn't say anything, I know she did it mostly to comfort me...I think I let her know it was okay, though...before we fell asleep." Ginny said as she sat up again.

At Luna's raised eyebrow she explained, "She was facing me, in my arms...I reached under her nightgown and rubbed her back...she didn't stop me..."

"Again Ginny, I'm amazed at your restraint..." Luna said laughing.

Ginny shook her head and laughed as well, before she continued, "I know she's not ready for this, yet...she knows how she feels, she's even let me know...but she's still going to need time to think all this through...and let's face, with everything that's going on? I understand why she wants to wait. And why I have to let her..."

"It's not going to be an easy summer for either of you...know that she knows how she feels...being close to her is going to be harder..." Luna said.

"I realise that...but I felt her push down her own want last night...I think we'll both be okay as long as we don't let ourselves get carried away." Ginny replied sadly, "And when she kissed the back of my neck this morning? I think she was telling me that..."

"I don't think she'd mind too much if you let yourself get carried away," Luna teased.

Ginny smiled and laughed, "I know that, too...and trust me, that only makes it harder."

Luna laughed really hard and clutched at her sides while Ginny looked on confused.

When she finally caught her breath she explained, "It's a really good thing you're not boys...harder? I think that would make it lot more difficult to hide what you're feeling..." She teased while Ginny blushed.

"Ewww." Ginny stammered out before she started laughing, "Not that being wet all the time is very comfortable, but I see your point."

"Ewww..." Luna replied.

"Oh Luna...how in the hell am I going to share a tent with her?" She asked.

"You'll both be okay...if she's as resolved a you are to waiting for the time to be right...she won't make it any more difficult for you, because she doesn't want to make it more difficult for herself." Luna replied wisely.

They turned when they heard Hermione sigh.

Ginny's resolve to wait was almost broken when she saw the look of love and sadness on Hermione's face. She wanted to run to her, tell her it was okay. That she knows she's not ready for this, yet. That she understands why she wants to wait. Why she feels she has to.

As Hermione returned their smiles and walked over to them, Ginny thought to herself, "We have so much going on right now, my love, I can wait till you're ready to give yourself to me without doubt or hesitation. You're more than worth the wait."

…

Hermione watched as they gathered their clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She shook her head, she understood now Ginny's discretion, and was secretly glad for it. She walked over to the table and opened their map.

Once it was activated she searched for Harry, and when his dot was highlighted in the Great Hall, it glowed a strange mixture of orange and blue. She frowned, wondering what was going on.

She heard her friends walk up behind her and she pointed at Harry's dot.

"Any ideas, Luna?"

"Let's see..." She answered and reached for Hermione and Ginny's hands. She closed her eyes and focused on Harry. With the help of her friends, and not actually having to search for him, she found and recognized what he was feeling.

She opened her eyes and looked at her friends, "He's mostly scared and angry...but confused and a little happy too." Luna shook her head, "I had no idea a boy could feel so many things at once."

"You felt all that?" Ginny asked, awed.

"It was pretty easy actually...between your help and not actually having to look for him, thanks to the map..."

"It needs a name..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

Hermione was about to explain what she had figured out about Harry's map but looked to her friends instead, "Let's go sit down...I want to show you what happened last night and explain all the things I figured out before we go...this might be intense, there's a lot of information..." She warned them as they nodded and went to sit on the bed.

They formed their circle and held hands.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready," She squeezed their hands, "And you let me know when you are, okay?" She smiled when they squeezed her hands.

She locked eyes with Ginny a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. There was a very good chance she was going to find out how well Ginny understood her. She couldn't tell them the whole story without them knowing how she had felt every time she had heard Ginny's voice during the course of the night. It had given her the courage and strength to do what she did. The absolute determination she had had to get back to her.

She took a moment to focus and organize her thoughts before squeezing their hands.

They squeezed back almost immediately and she slowly let the flow of information flow over them.

She heard their soft gasps, sighs and even laughter at all the right times as she feed them her memories. As they watched Minerva turn to leave she squeezed their hands and thought to the them, "_I want to catch you up on what I figured out last night. It'll save time."_

They squeezed her hands in response and she told them all about Harry's map and why it had helped her figure out so many things. She told them about Lupin...and every other little detail except the fact that she loved Ginny.

Hermione opened her eyes to find her friends staring at her in awe and admiration, tears staining their faces and laughing lightly.

"Now you understand why I waited?" She asked them, and blushed when she realised her own double meaning. Having a feeling she might be saying the exact same thing to Ginny someday.

They both nodded.

"How the hell did Harry think that was a horse?" Luna asked to break the tension.

Hermione laughed as she squeezed and then let their hands go.

"The Dementors...they affect him worse than most...they took us by surprise and when he saw Sirius laying on the ground...all he felt was despair. It's like a drug to them, the Dementors, he never stood a chance." She explained sadly as she went to get off the bed, "Even after my Unicorn had already scattered them he could barely stand. I had to give him a power boost so he could even attempt it."

"If you didn't need his Patronus why did you have him do it?" Ginny asked as she followed Hermione off the bed.

"I couldn't be sure they were gone for good...and after I gave Harry the boost I couldn't keep mine going." She replied.

"No," Luna replied as she joined them, "You did it so he'd feel useful...if you had still needed the Patronus you could have kept yours going... if you hadn't given him a boost."

"True, Luna, but..." She said as she laughed, "As out of it as he was...you don't think he'd of recognized it as a Unicorn eventually? Even if he has no idea how unusual it is, he could accidently brag to the wrong person."

Ginny laughed and hugged Hermione.

"You really are always ten steps ahead aren't you?" She asked.

"I try to be..." Hermione replied as she looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Well good thing for us." Luna said brightly, interrupting a very charged moment further by going to join in her friend's hug.

They parted from their hug and followed Hermione to the table. She folded and closed their map and showed them something she hadn't had the chance to yet.

She turned to see them smile as the symbol she had created appeared on the map. She looked down at it herself and realised now, even though she hadn't meant to, she had created the perfect image that symbolized, well everything.

It was their Unicorn bracelets entwined in a Celtic Love knot. When she had found it, before she read what it meant, she felt it symbolized their friendship...now she knew the description was completely true.

"_Two hearts entwined, composed of one line with no beginning or end, meaning eternal love."_

"So we'll think of name when we learn our Animagus forms and name them?." Ginny asked as she reached out and touched the symbol on the map.

Luna smiled. She had recognized the knot and knew what it meant. And she knew Hermione had chosen it to include her even though the knot was clearly two hearts. But, as Ginny and Hermione's heart beat as one...she was the other.

"Doesn't really need one...the knot is perfect, Hermione." She said as she went to hold her hand.

"That's what I was thinking," Hermione replied smiling, " She looked at Ginny, "It means eternal love," and then at Luna, "And that's what three of us have...without it we'd of never been able to do what we did last night."

Hermione folded both maps and placed them inside her robes.

"C'mon...I want to talk to Harry before I have my little meeting with dear-old-dad and Minerva." She told them.

…

They left the room and headed down to the Great Hall. As they took seats at the very end of the Gryffindor table she glanced at the staff table to see the somewhat relieved smiles of her mentor, and her father looking back at her.

"_I will come meet you after I have lunch and speak with Harry...both of you," _At Dumbledore's frown she continued, "_Minerva has every right to hear everything I have to say and everything you have to say to me."_

Dumbledore nodded and they both smiled.

"_Thank you," _came Minerva's voice, "_for including me."_

"_I wouldn't thank me yet,_" She laughed as she shook her head and sat down, "_You haven't heard what I have to say."_

"_My office, my dear, when you're ready? The password is Jelly Belly." _Came Dumbledore's voice.

She looked back to him smiling, and nodded.

"Meeting set?' Ginny asked her quietly and Hermione nodded.

She laughed lightly and told them, "The password to his office? It's one of my favorite Muggle sweets. They're like Bertie Bott's every flavour beans except they almost all taste good."

She had just finished filling her plate when Harry came over and sat down heavily on the bench beside her, dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet beside her.

Before she could ask him what was bothering him he pointed to the headline:

"_Sirius Black Innocent! Potter's True Betrayer Revealed...Escapes Custody On Way to Azkaban."_

She looked back to him, "But Harry...what does it matter? Sirius' name has been cleared he's a free man."

He sighed and looked at her, "It's more complicated than that...when you're done eating, can I speak to you a moment in private?"

"Harry there's nothing you can tell me that my friends can't hear."

He smiled, "I meant the three of you actually...just not Ron. Or anyone else here."

"Okay...come get you when we're done?" Hermione answered.

He nodded, stood and walked back to where Ron sat, frowning slightly.

Luna watched him walk off and said thoughtfully, "I'm surprised he included me and Ginny."

"I'm not," Hermione replied, "He knows I'll just tell you everything anyways and, maybe he's taking my advice," She paused and looked at Luna, "I know you have your eye on someone else...but I told him he should get to know you."

Luna blushed and smiled, "Well, maybe I can practice on him...if I can convince him I'm not nuts, she should be a breeze." She said as she glanced along the Ravenclaw table and blushed even deeper when the object of her affection returned her smile.

"Luna," Ginny teased, "I didn't know you had it that bad..."

Luna laughed a little and finally turned to look at her.

"I guess I do...still going to wait till next year though...no point trying to start something now." She replied as she glanced at Hermione.

...

They had finished their meal in silence and Ginny and Luna watched as Hermione went to fetch Harry.

She and Harry joined them and left the Great Hall to find a quiet classroom to talk.

As soon as they entered. Hermione took Harry's map. from inside her robes, and opening and activating before placing it the desk, she looked to see Harry's surprised face.

"I always meant to give it back to you Harry...thank you for letting me borrow it so long." Hermione said quietly. She pointed at his dot and smiling, continued, "I managed to take us off your map, Harry, in case you're ever tempted to follow us again."

Harry laughed, "After you scared the shit of us again last night, and that's when you were coming to help us, I really don't want to find out what would happen if I pissed you off." He looked to Hermione and smiled, "Good thing you did it, though, I can't guarantee Ron wouldn't try to talk me into it."

Hermione turned to him and hugged him, surprising him when Luna and Ginny also joined them.

"Thank you, Harry, for last night...doing as I asked without asking too many questions. It made it so much easier." Hermione told him as she let him go, "I'd of never gotten anywhere if Ron had been with us."

Harry looked at her and frowned a little, "You should give him a break, Hermione...after last night? He feels bad about how he's been treating you all year...even Crookshanks."

The girls laughed a little.

"He cares about you, Hermione, we both do..." He said quietly.

Hermione studied him a moment, "Why do I suspect you had something to do with his sudden burst of maturity?"

He smiled, "Maybe...I've been trying to get him to ease up on you all year."

"Bout my time my brother wised up." Ginny said.

"Harry...there's something else I wanted to tell you about your map." She said as she pointed to the names, "Padfoot? That's Sirius. Wormtail is Peter. Moony is Lupin. And Prongs? That was your dad, Harry...your dad and his friends? They've been helping us all, all year."

"You knew Lupin was a werewolf, didn't you?" he asked quietly. When they all nodded he continued, "He resigned this morning, already left, actually...Snape let it slip to his Slytherin's this morning. Dumbledore told me."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "You're part of the reason I figured it out...when you described the potion Snape gave him, it was a full moon."

Harry went to sit on a desk and looked to them sadly.

"Remember I said it was more complicated?"

They nodded.

"I know you think Trelawney's a fraud Hermione, but she made a prediction yesterday, during my exam...I told Dumbledore, he said it might be real...after what happened? I'm pretty sure it's true."

"No, Harry, someone told me she does have a trace of the gift...what did she say?" Hermione told him.

"She said... 'It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..."

"Did the paper say how he escaped? I didn't read it..." Luna asked.

"It did, but Dumbledore told me more...one of the two men who as guarding him? He's suspected of being a former Death Eater. The paper says he managed to overtake them and then obliviated them before leaving."

"But he couldn't have without help...Dumbledore's charm prevented him from changing and he didn't have a wand..." Hermione said.

"That's what Dumbledore said...what if she's right? What if, because Pettigrew escaped, Voldemort is on his way back?" Harry said quietly.

Hermione smiled to Ginny.

"We can't live in a world of what if's, Harry...if it happens, it happens...and we'll do what we've always done...we'll face it." She reached for Harry's hand, "I may not be in your life as much as I used to be Harry, and I'm afraid things have happened this year that means that isn't going to change...but you'll always be my friend, Harry, and for some reason I know you're the one who's going to defeat him for good someday...I'll always have your back. You and Ron both."

Hermione was surprised to see the tears in his eyes and the fear that clouded them.

Luna stepped forward and took Harry's other hand.

"Harry?" She said quietly and waited for him to look at her, "I know you don't know me very well, but thanks to Hermione and Ginny...I sort of feel like I know you and, can I tell you something?" He nodded uncertainly, "I know you're scared, Harry, you should be...but you've already beat him what? Three times already?"

He nodded and laughed.

"And that was before you had any clue what you could do," Ginny started as she went to hold the same hand Hermione held, "You saved my life, Harry, without even really knowing me...and you helped keep Hermione safe last night..." she trailed off as her voice failed her.

"Harry...what we're trying to say is, thank you...we will always be grateful to you and the only way we could ever really repay you?" Luna started.

"Is to help you, whenever we can..." Ginny finished quietly.

Harry laughed a little as slipped off the desk and drew them all into another hug.

"Why do I have the feeling I have no idea how lucky I am to have the three of you watching out for me?" Harry said to them as he let them go.

"In the meantime, Harry...can I do something to show you our gratitude?"

He blushed.

"I have quite of bit of Muggle money of my own...if it's okay? I'd like to get you some new Muggle clothes...so you don't have to keep wearing your cousins awful hand-me-downs?" Hermione asked him.

Harry studied her a moment. "You won't get me anything I'll regret?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Then, thank you...Hermione, I would appreciate that." He said.

"I'll be at the Weasley's at the end of the summer...maybe we can go to London a day early and go shopping? That way you can get things you like?" She asked him.

Harry smiled, nodded then and turned to Ginny, "Ron's meeting me to try out my Firebolt...Hermione tells me you're pretty good...want to have a go on it?"

"Really, Harry?" She replied, almost bouncing with happiness. Not only would she get to try the best broom ever, but she could fly as high and fast as she wanted to here at the castle.

"Really," he replied, "I want to see if you're as good as Hermione says you are."

"She's amazing, Harry..." Hermione said fondly.

"Well, let's go then...Ron's probably wetting himself waiting for me with in the Entrance Hall." Harry said to them.

They walked out to the Entrance Hall to find Ron, indeed waiting impatiently.

Hermione walked right up to him and hugged him and then stepped away quickly.

"Hermione?" He said as he looked down as his feet, "I'm sorry for being such a prat all year..."

"Ron?" She said and waited for him to look up, "It's okay," he shook his head, "Yes, you treated me like crap...but I really didn't treat you much better...I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you came to help us last night...even though you don't like us, much." He said quietly.

"I may not like the things you do, or the things you say sometimes, Ron...but I still care about you and Harry...I always will." She told him, "And, since you lost Scabbers...if you'd like, I'll get you a new pet at the end of the summer."

"You don't have to do that..."Ron said quietly as he looked down again.

Ginny reached over and, taking his hand felt a sudden rush of affection for her brother...he had actually apologized. She felt the residual pain in his ankle and gently finished the healing Madam Pomfrey had started.

He looked to her surprised, "Let her, Ron...it makes her happy to do nice things for people she cares about."

He smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't been very nice to you either, Gin." he said as he spontaneously hugged her and then let her go, "Thank you, Hermione..."

"Well...shall we fly then?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "You guys go ahead...I have a meeting with Dumbledore..."

"Okay...you guys catch up with us at the pitch?" he asked Luna and Ginny.

"We'll be right down, Harry." Ginny replied.

The three girls watched as the boys wandered off, and out of the castle.

"Who would have ever thought Ronald Weasley would grow up, a little." Luna said awed.

Hermione laughed, "I told Harry once that Ron was a bad influence on him...maybe Harry is starting to have a good influence on him."

She reached for Ginny, hugged her and said, "I wish I could come watch you fly, Gin...you're going to even more amazing on a Firebolt...be careful?"

Hermione leaned her forehead against Ginny's

"_We have all the time in the world for you to watch me..."_ Ginny thought to her.

Hermione smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know..." She said quietly, "_I'm really looking forward to it..."_ She finished in thought.

They parted and Hermione went to hug Luna.

"_Thank you for everything Luna..." _Hermione thought to her.

Luna hugged her tighter, "_Just treat her right...when you're ready?"_

"_Count on it." _Hermione replied as she let her go.

"Have fun, Gin...I'll come find you guys when I'm done..." She told them.

"You too," Ginny winked at her, "and good luck."

**A/N As I've already told some of you...Hermione wasn't supposed to have a clue till the Yule Ball...but the further I got into this story...it just felt right that she would figure it out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next may be up tonight, as some of it is already written. **


	48. Chapter 48-Family Ties

**A/N 1- I forgot to mention. The new cover for this book is the knot described in the last chapter.**

Hermione watched the girls walking away and sighed, marveling how she and Ginny had somehow managed to tell each everything, without saying a word. She turned and slowly started ascending the many stairs to Dumbledore's office. She had only know it's location because of their map.

She came to stand in front of the Gargoyle that guarded his office and smiling said, "Jelly Belly."

She watched as the Gargoyle moved to allow her passage and watched in wonder at the stone staircase as it moved, looking like a Muggle escalator. She entered the staircase and, as it carried her upwards, she tried to collect her thoughts. There were so many of them, it wasn't an easy task, even for her.

She softly knocked on the door and entered as it opened of it's own accord.

Minerva stood and went to hug her.

"How are you faring?" She asked.

"I'm better...thank you." Hermione replied smiling.

She looked to Dumbledore a moment before she sat, noting that he looked worried as he stared at her over his templed fingers.

"I think," Hermione started, "we would save a lot of time if we agreed now, to tell each the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth...unless we have a very good reason not to, would you agree?"

Dumbledore smiled and finally met her eyes.

"Yes, my dear...I do believe that would be for the best." He answered quietly.

"It would also save a great deal of time if I could just show you what happened and what I already know." She stated, confidently.

"By all means." He answered as he stood and walked around his desk towards her, offering her his hand.

"Minerva? You as well...you deserve to know everything too." She said as she stood and offered her hand as she took Dumbledore's in her other. "There is a lot...I can slow it down for you, if you like?"

"You can already do that?" Dumbledore asked, astonished.

"I can," She said, "I tried it this morning with Ginny and Luna. And," She smiled, "that's not all I can do..."

"I think we could handle it all at once...we've done this before, but that is something I would like to see." He said softly as he gently squeezed her hand.

"It'll be easier if you just accept the information...don't question it...we have time for that when I'm done." She told them softly and closed her eyes.

She organized her thoughts and began her download. Leaving not a single event of the evening out. And then she added the memory of her, Ginny and Luna figuring out her paternity and Princess' true identity. And finally, her conversation with Harry this morning.

When she opened her eyes she saw pure awe, love and admiration on the faces of the Dumbledore and Minerva. When she looked closer at Dumbledore, she saw that he had tears in his eyes.

She let Minerva's hand go and went to hug Dumbledore. Something she would never have imagined herself doing when she found out her biological father was not the man she had grown up with. He hesitated a moment and then hugged her back.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"My dear?" He said softly and waited for Hermione to step back and look at him, "Can you forgive me? For not telling you sooner? And so many other things..." he asked as tears softly ran his face.

"There is nothing to forgive," He looked shocked, "I don't understand why you went out of your way to have a child...but everything you've done since I was born, both of you, I understand."

"It's true, Albus...when Hermione told me she knew I was Princess...she thanked me." Minerva said finally finding her voice as she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "You have a truly remarkable daughter, Albus...I hope you realise that."

"Wait? You didn't tell him I'd figured that out? Why?" She asked Minerva, surprised.

"I don't tell him everything, Hermione...I knew, that if you knew I'd been watching over you your whole life...that you most likely knew why. I thought you should get to enjoy your life a little longer without the burden of this knowledge."

Dumbledore went to take his seat again and Hermione and Minerva followed suit.

"How long have you known, Hermione?" He asked her softly.

"February."

"Only Ginny and Luna know?" He asked.

"Yes...I understand the danger I'm in, the danger they're in, if someone finds out who I am." She answered.

"Do you?" Minerva asked gently.

"Aside from what the three of us can do...I know, if Tom Riddle comes back, he'll come first for Harry or you...and then I'm next because I'm your daughter...and we're next if it's ever discovered what we can do."

She caught her father's smirk at the mention of Voldemort's real name so she explained.

"We decided a while ago...Voldemort? He's just a man...and evil, twisted, magically powerful wizard, yes...but he is _still_ just a man. He doesn't deserve the respect of people fearing his name, and he certainly doesn't deserve the right to be called by a name he has chosen," She took a deep breath, "No, he is Tom Riddle. The same man who tried to kill Harry as a baby."

She looked down before continuing, "The same man who found a way, seemingly from beyond the grave, to put the girl I love through hell, and forever, fundamentally change her."

She looked up to Dumbledore, anger and hatred evident in her voice as she spoke again, "He is Tom Riddle...a man who never knew love. I fear him only because he should be feared. But he does not deserve my respect. And I'm sure as hell going to do whatever I can to keep him from hurting the people I love ever again."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my dear." He responded softly, "I did know just how remarkable you are, my dear, I hadn't realised just how wise you've already become." He said, pride evident in his voice.

"Please, "she said, "Before we go any further...can you explain to me how you managed to visit a Muggle sperm bank and why, in heavens name, you went to such extreme measures to have me?" She asked him. She knew, right now, this is when she would find out just how much they were ready to share with her.

Dumbledore laughed, "The how, my dear, is fairly simple...compared to the why...so I will answer that first." He said to the slightly surprised look on his daughter's face, "You deserve to know all that we can tell you right now...because I trust you to do the right thing with the information...you already have, after all."

She smiled, "I was hoping you'd realise that..."

"We do, Hermione," Minerva said as she reached for her hand, "You managed to keep that secret to yourselves for almost four months despite your curiosity. That is admirable. As has been your discretion with all you have learned about me this year."

"You shared that part of your life with us, Minerva, because you could see how Ginny and I feel about each other...you wanted us to know we could talk to you if we needed to. I appreciate that, Minerva, and I would never dream of betraying your trust." She looked back to Dumbledore, "Please, continue."

"Well, as I said, the how was fairly simple...Minerva had actually offered to be your Mother but unfortunately she was unable to." He looked to one of his oldest friends and smiled as Hermione reached out to take her hand.

"Thank you," She said softly to her, "But I wouldn't be who I am if you were...and frankly," She turned and smiled briefly at Dumbledore, before looking back to her, "If he's my Magical Father...I can't think of anyone better to think of as my Magical Mother, friend, and mentor. Actual blood ties, or not."

Minerva stood and went to hug Hermione.

"You're as good as my daughter, my dear, but even more...you have become a most valued friend."

Hermione sat back down and looked back to her father, "You understand why now...that I wanted Minerva here?"

He smiled, "I always did. She has been our confidant both, these many years."

"Now...the sperm bank..."

Hermione laughed a little, "I'm sorry...hearing you say the words 'sperm bank" with a straight face...not something I ever thought I'd hear."

He and Minerva laughed as well before he continued.

"As I was saying...it was simple really...I developed a way to charm my, uh, sample and my records...to vanish the moment a witch or wizard was conceived and to alert me that it had happened. From there I simply used a Polyjuice Potion containing the hair of a much younger man, dropped off my sample and waited for you to be born."

"It was funnier picturing you walking in as you are." Hermione said, laughing a little.

"Quite...are you ready for the why?" He asked.

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"About seventeen years ago, Tom was at the height of his powers and I grew desperate. My sister had died before having children and my brother never wanted them. I sought to continue the Dumbledore line but I knew that any child that bared the my name would be in danger." He sighed, "I was selfish, I was afraid...I felt like I might not live to see Tom fall...I had to ensure our future."

"I had a feeling it was something like that," she said softly, "Is that why you met with me at the end of last year...to see if I had inherited you Magical ability?"

"No," he replied, smiling sadly, "After the events of last year, I was just wanted a chance to talk to my daughter for the first time, and make sure you were okay...seeing your talent and intelligence first hand was a bonus."

"When you walked into Hogwarts your first year...it was the first time I had laid eyes on you myself since you were born," He smiled at the look of surprise on her face, "Yes, Minerva and I came to see you about six hours after you were born...disguised as Muggles of course, I held you in my arms only once as Minerva placed the Charm on you that would let us know when you had performed accidental magic."

"You know...I know I should be angry at you for that...the Charm without my knowledge," She looked to Minerva, "But how can I be when it gave me my only source of comfort?"

Minerva looked to Dumbledore.

"Albus? She needs to hear the Prophecy...she, they, need to know."

"I already know about Professor Trelawney's prediction to Harry, remember?"

"Yes, my dear." Dumbledore said gravely, "But she made another this year, one that concerns you and your friends...and the Amice Sisters."

"Sisters?" She asked curiously.

"Will you allow Minerva to show you the memory?" He asked her.

"Honestly...I prefer you just tell me...I already have a bit of headache from downloading so much information twice in one day..." She replied as she went to rub her temples.

Dumbledore smiled and pointed his wand to a cabinet over in the corner. A large stone basin came flying over and came to rest on the desk in front of him.

"Minerva...if you please."

Minerva stood and placed her wand tip to her hairline. As she withdrew it Hermione could just see a faint strand of grey pull away from Minerva's forehead. She went and placed the grey substance into the basin. Dumbledore swirled the contents until a small, misty version of Professor Trelawney appeared.

"_The Amice Sisters have risen again. With more power and control than their forebearers...only they have the gifts to aide the Chosen One to defeat the Dark Lord. Their love can conquer all..."_

"And the Chosen One...is Harry?" She asked them softly.

"Undoubtedly." He replied.

She looked to Minerva.

"Why did you tell us, Amice Witches? Not sisters?"

"Because Hermione, you had yet to realise your feelings for Ginny...but now that you have?" She flicked her wand towards the bookcase and a book flew into her lap, "It's time you understand the full truth."

She opened and it and when she found the painting she was looking for handed it to Hermione.

She looked down at the book and instantly understood why Minerva had taken it from the library.

The painting could have been of her, Ginny and Luna. They looked to be in their twenties and large beautiful Unicorn stood behind them. She looked down at the caption.

"The Amice Sisters, aged sixty to sixty three."

Beside the caption was the same Celtic Love knot she had used on their map.

"You don't think we're like them...you think, somehow, we are them?" She asked them quietly, when Dumbledore nodded, she asked, "How long ago did you figure this out? Was this part of your plan?"

"We began to suspect when Luna's gifts revealed itself. The pieces began to fit...tell me, my dear, do you feel a tug around your heart every time you hug Ginny?"

"What does it mean?" She nodded and asked him.

"It means...you three are the reincarnation of the Amice Sisters."

"But how is that possible? Ginny and Luna aren't actually sisters."

"Neither were Elise and Fabiana..." Minerva said quietly, "Legend has it that Elise found Fabiana after all her family had been killed. She was the first person Elise had knowingly healed. She took Fabiana home to her family and she was adopted by them."

"Were they Animagi too?" She asked them.

"That, we do not know...however, it is a rather large coincidence that you have a Unicorn Patronus. I trust you realise that has never been heard of..." Dumbledore replied.

"Off topic a moment...how did you do that? Give me your own ability to cast it?"

"You figured that out too, did you?" He smiled, "Because we share the same blood, Hermione."

"But why did you do it? You weren't expecting the Dementors to attack us, were you?"

"No...they were still following orders and Sirius drifted too close to them in his excitement to reach you...do you know we saw the glow from here?" He asked her, smiling proudly again.

"Was that how you knew to find us on the Astronomy Tower?"

Minerva nodded.

"After the glow had faded I saw Buckbeak and followed him." She answered.

"Thank you so much for not asking me to explain last night."

"When I saw the condition of the three of you, I knew what you needed most was each other."

Hermione looked back to her father.

"What does the tugging mean?"

"You and Ginny are soulmates, my dear, the tugging you feel? It's your hearts recognizing each other again." He explained quietly, "Fania took Elise's name when they married...they became the Amice Sisters."

Hermione sat back in her chair and ran her hands over her face, trying to process all this information.

"Have you told Ginny, yet...how you feel?" Minerva asked her.

"She knows...I haven't actually said the words, and neither has she...but we managed to let each other know this morning...she also knows, and I think she understands, why we're not ready for this. Why I'm not ready...I knew before I came here today, that our lives were about to become more complicated...I didn't realise just how much..."

"How did you finally figure it out?" Minerva asked her quietly.

"It came on slowly, until I accidently kissed her last night...I knew I'd been in love with her for a long time." She said softly, "Minerva? When did she make the prediction?"

"I went to talk to her after you left her class...I meant to give Sybill a piece of my mind for treating you so poorly all year...instead I heard this..." She answered, "I was shocked to say the least, to hear an actual Prophecy from her."

"Wait?" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at her, "You and her?"

Minerva smiled and blushed, "Yes, briefly when she first came here to teach...it didn't last when I saw how she pretended to be more gifted than she is. when it was it had drawn me to her in the first place." She paused and looked back to Hermione, "After her prediction, she actually apologized to me, Hermione, for how she's treated you...and to me as well, for how she once treated me."

Hermione looked around the room and her eyes came to rest on the large crimson Phoenix, Fawkes.

"He's beautiful..." She trailed off as something new dawned her, "Shit."

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just realised something...how much do you know about how Tom Riddle controlled Ginny last year?"

"Minerva has shared what Ginny told her." He trailed off, "Shit, indeed."

"Care to fill me as to what has prompted all this father/daughter swearing?" Minerva asked bemused.

"Minerva the dreams Ginny had...if we truly are the reincarnation of the Amice Sisters...the reason her dreams were so vivid, so real...they weren't just dreams...they were memories. That's why they worked so well...she wasn't just enjoying them because of their content...she was remembering her former life, our former life together..." She laughed, "I wonder if Tom ever figured that out, or if he thought it was all his own ability?"

"Knowing Tom the way I do? I'd say the latter..." Dumbledore replied, laughing lightly, "And, my dear? When I pass? Fawkes will fall into your care..."

"Don't." She said adamantly, "You're not allowed to die...I just found you and there's so much I want to know about you, about your side of the family..."

"I'm not going anywhere soon, my dear...you needn't fret."

She looked to Minerva, "You neither."

Minerva laughed, "I'll do my best."

"So what happens now?" She asked them.

" Well, first...there's a family dinner, of sorts, tomorrow night. Minerva and Rosmerta will be there, as will your Uncle, Aberforth." He looked and smiled sadly, "I wish you had the chance to meet your Aunt, Hermione, she would have adored you...sadly she died when she was just about your age...you may look like a younger version of your mother Hermione, but you have Ariana's eyes."

"And Ginny and Luna are invited as well?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." He said.

"So then when happens after that?"

"We teach you...all three of you...prepare you the best we can for what is to come, so you'll be ready when it does." He said softly.

"So you believe her prediction about Tom?"

"I do Hermione...it is I believe, the third true Prophecy she has made."

"Third?"

"Yes...the first led to Tom hunting Harry in the first place...only he never heard the full thing and acted before he knew the consequences of his actions...he marked Harry as the man who would eventually defeat him."

"Have you told Harry this?"

"No, I have not...he has enough to deal with, without this on his plate...and it is not something that will come to pass for some time yet." Dumbledore explained, "There are things you will find out about Harry during the course of time, things he mustn't know yet, for his safety, and his happiness...he deserves that much."

"Why did you tell me about the Amice Prophecy?"

"You and your friends _do_ need to know...you need to safe and hidden." He smiled, "Something you achieved very well last night, I might add...even Sirius had only a few questions and accepted that I couldn't give him the answers."

"Ginny healed him...just enough so he could be on his way...she asked him not to tell...even with what he witnessed me do...I know he knows it saved his life and that he would, in turn, do anything to repay that."

"That is," Dumbledore said smiling, "Almost word for word what he told me."

"Will he be alright? He's not going back to prison for being an unregistered Animagus is he?"

"He is fine and renovating his family's home for when Harry can come to visit...he will not serve additional jail time...Fudge did something right for a change, he realised that an innocent man had been imprisoned, without a trial, and that he had already served more time than he would have had he been caught unregistered."

"Why can't Harry live with him full time?" Hermione asked.

"The Charm his mother placed him on when she died...it means he is always safe as long as he can call home the place where his mother's blood still lives."

"Love is really that powerful, isn't it?" She said awed.

"It really is, my dear...love is what saved you last night, I trust you realise that?" He asked.

"We do." She replied simply, "And I realise all you have done for me, both of you, to keep me safe...and the help you're giving us now...it's out of love...that's why I'm not angry with you. And never could be, really."

"And will you share everything you have learned here today with Ginny and Luna?" Minerva asked.

"Yes...all of it...even that we're soulmates...Ginny and I know how we feel and we know now isn't the time to talk about it, or act on it...as much as I wish it were."

"She has been waiting for you a long time, Hermione, you won't make her wait much longer?" Minerva asked her.

"Right now? I'm hoping that I can...and I fully intend to make it to up her when we're ready."

"Good." Minerva smiled.

"Is there anything more I need to know...anything more you can tell me?" She asked them as she stood.

Dumbledore stood as well and went to stand in front of her. Taking her shoulders in his hands he smiled, "We have told you all that we know, my dear...and the only other thing you need to know is, I love my child...you are truly a gift I never thought I'd receive, and you have far exceeded my expectations of you. All three of you have."

She looked up and him and smiled, "I look forward to the day...when I can proudly tell the world, "I am the daughter of Albus Dumbledore...he is my father, and I love him."

Tears ran down both their faces as they hugged.

"And that...if for no other reason, and I have plenty, is the reason I, we...will do everything we can to see that Tom Riddle is defeated when he returns." She smiled to him as she stepped away, "As hard as my promise is to keep sometimes, to help Harry...it's what we're destined to do isn't it?"

"In would, indeed, seem that way...but you must believe...I didn't plan this."

"How could you have?" She laughed, "All the things that had to happen for this to be true...there's no way, even you, could have seen this coming." She laughed again, "It's ironic isn't it...Tom gave Harry the ability to defeat him...and because of what he did to Ginny...he made this possible as well. Changed her so when she became the Healer...she was fundamentally the oldest."

"I hope someday, my dear, you have the chance to tell Tom that." Dumbledore said as he chuckled himself.

"What should I call you? When we're alone I mean?" She asked him.

"Whatever you are most comfortable with...I understand the father that raised you will always be your father and you may be uncomfortable with that." He said sincerely.

"Well, between us, we've been calling you dear-old-dad...but I think I can get used to father...my other father has always been, and will always be, my Dad."

"I would like that Hermione...I have something to give you before you leave...something I'd like you to have..."

He handed her a rolled parchment from his desk.

She opened it and found a Magical birth certificate naming Dumbledore as her father and Rosemary Granger as her mother. It even had her mother's signature. And her name, Hermione Ariana Dumbledore.

"How did she come to sign this? She told me she didn't know who you were."

"And, please forgive me again, she still doesn't...I took the memory from her for her own safety." And he said, pointing to it, "Until my death it can only be read when you are holding it."

"One of the reasons you were going to tell me, before I even figured it out...it was because you knew she told me about my father...you knew I'd go looking it the moment I had the chance?"

"I would have told you soon, my dear, no matter what...but you're right, I couldn't risk someone finding out about your inquiries." He said, "If you hadn't suggested your friends skip a grade, we would have found another way to keep you safe...but now, after all that has happened...we have no choice, we must prepare you."

"And they will be skipping a grade...all their exams have already been graded...all three of you have received one hundred percent or higher on all your exams..." Minerva said proudly, "I can't see how Ginny and Luna could not do the same again come August."

"Thank you both...for being so honest with me...I really thought I was going to have to drag the information out of you." Hermione said smiling.

"I have seen the consequences myself of what withholding information can do," Minerva said sadly, "I do not wish for that to happen again."

She went to hug Minerva.

"You couldn't have known Ginny would figure it out, Minerva...we forgave you long ago."

She turned to her father when he spoke.

"And Hermione, my dear? How could we not be honest with you after we have held so many truths from you for so long?" He asked as he opened his arms to hug her, "You are my greatest treasure, my dear, my finest achievement...I am forever grateful to you for accepting me into your life."

**A/N 2, The end of this part of the story truly draws near...One, maybe, two more chapters. The planning for the next installment based on Goblet of Fire, is already underway, and will likely be called, Ginny Weasley and The Waiting Game. I hope you enjoyed all the twists of this chapter...the next may not be up till Sunday...we'll see.**

**Oh and fun fact: I actually wrote this part of this chapter weeks ago. There is only one small part included from the original that I wrote**


	49. Chapter 49-Slowly Forward

Ginny and Luna had walked away from Hermione in the Entrance Hall, both of them wishing they were going with her instead of out to the pitch. Even Ginny, who couldn't believe it when Harry had offered a go on his Firebolt, would have rather been by Hermione's side.

"You two," Luna laughed, drawing Ginny form her thoughts, "You're amazing you know that?"

"Well, yes, but why exactly?" Ginny asked, joining Luna's laughter.

"You managed to tell each other exactly how you feel...without ever saying the words..." Luna took her hand, "She thanked me you know? When she hugged me...you've got a very smart girlfriend," she teased her.

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"She's not." At Luna's incredulous look she continued, "She's not my girlfriend, yet..."

"She's as good as..." Luna corrected, "I know you're worried about her right now, Gin...she knew you would be too...I don't know how she did it, but I think she somehow prompted Harry to let you try his broom...take your mind off it.'

Ginny smiled evilly as she and Luna almost caught up with the boys.

"Speaking of fun..."

Luna watched as Ginny took off at full speed, grabbed Harry's Firebolt from Ron's shoulder and, a few steps later, mounted it and flew off into the sky. Ron took off after her immediately, swearing and shaking his fist at her from the ground.

She walked up beside Harry and smiled.

"Should we help? Or watch?" She asked him.

"Definitely watch," he said and grinned back, "He deserves this for being such a prat all year and honestly, I don't know that I could do anything to help...shall we go sit in the stands?"

They watched as Ginny and Ron followed them onto the pitch as they went to find a seat in the sun. All Luna wanted to do was lean back and enjoy the feeling of the sun beating down on her face, let it wash away all her worries...but instead she watched Ginny fly. Watched her so she could later show Hermione what she had missed.

She laughed lightly then stopped when she caught Harry's bemused look.

"I'm really not crazy, you know..." She teased him.

"I'm starting to realise that...forgive me for ever thinking you were?" He asked, sincerely.

"Nothing to forgive, Harry," he looked to her in shock, "No really...l did this to myself...it just means my act is working..." She trailed off sadly as she thought of the girl she was slowly falling for.

"Why the act though, Luna?"

"Because, Harry, like you...I knew I would be famous before I ever got to Hogwarts. My mother died due to an exploding potion was I was nine...and everyone thinks my father is crazy...rather than face the questions, I became who everyone would assume me to be...I created Looney Lovegood."

"I didn't know anything...before I found out I was wizard, my aunt and uncle? They told me my parents died in a car accident." He laughed ruefully as he watched Ginny perform tricks on his broom he'd never even thought of, let alone tempted to try, "Wow...she really is better than me!"

"She's been flying since she was six, Harry...you've been doing it what, three years?"

He laughed, "Good point. Is she going to try out for the team next year?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"After last night?" He said laughing, "You really need to ask?"

"Hermione is getting Ginny a broom for her birthday...don't ruin the surprise."

"She has that much money, Hermione, I mean?" He asked awed.

"She does...and she's earned most of it herself."

"I should have known that...I mean, she' always given me and Ron great gifts..." He looked at her with a knowing grin, "She got them their new owl, didn't she?"

Luna grinned, "She did...what does Ron know?"

"Mrs. Weasley told them it had shown up at their door with a note asking them to give it a good home." He laughed, "She's got more money than Malfoy doesn't she?" Luna nodded, "No wonder she hates him so much."

"She doesn't hate him, Harry, he's not worth the energy or the thought...she dislikes his attitude, mind. Someone like Hermione, she gives gifts out of love...not to show how much money she has...he would do it just to show how wealthy he is..."

"It was awesome when she punched him..." he laughed as he remembered the look on Malfoy's face, "It's funny...my parents left me a bunch of gold, I never thought to use a little to get myself new clothes."

"You're a boy, Harry, most boys don't think about the clothes they wear and you didn't think of it because that was what you were used to..."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Everything's changing isn't it...not just Voldemort coming back...but something changed this year..." He shook his head, trying to find the words to explain what he was thinking, "When Hermione first started hanging out with you guys, I thought it was just because she wasn't talking to us...now I realise it's because she'd rather hang out with you guys..." Harry looked at her and reached for her hand to get her attention, "I've never seen her happier though so how can I really let it bother me? Especially when she saved mine and my Godfather's asses last night."

"You're a smart boy, Harry Potter...and it's far more complicated than just her preferring our company to yours...thank you, by the way, for just doing as she asked and not trying her to explain how she did the things she did...it's for your own safety, and ours."

"I know Hermione well enough to know when it's best to just do as I'm told...not that I'm not curious...but, whatever it was the three of you did last night...it saved our lives, that's all I need to know."

They turned their attention back to the pitch to find Ron so red in the face it looked as though it was about to explode. He was searching the sky for Ginny when she swooped down from behind him and smacked him with the end of the broom as she flew over his head. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

"You'd think he'd give by now." Luna said thoughtfully.

"He's been waiting since I got it to give it a go...honestly if Ginny hadn't taken it from him I doubt she'd have gotten to try it..." He waved to Ginny and pointed downwards when she noticed them.

She flew down and landed gracefully a few feet from where Ron stood. She threw him the broom to his shocked expression and walked over to join them in the stands.

"Thanks Harry...that was amazing..." She said once she was close enough.

"No, Gin...thank you...you're every bit as good as Hermione said you were..." He stood and looked at the two girls as Ginny went to sit beside Luna, "I'm going to grab one of the spare brooms and join him..."

He looked at Luna a moment, "Thanks for the talk, Luna."

"You too, Harry..." She smiled then watched him walk towards the changing room.

Ginny looked at her friend.

"You _do_ like him!"

Luna sighed, "I do...but he's not ready for me...he still needs to grow up a bit..."

"I thought you liked a girl!"

"I do...a lot, as you so rightly pointed out this morning...but her? I can hide from her what we are...I'm not going to be able to do that with Harry, because he's going to need to know someday so we can help him. And he can't know yet...he can't know until he has to know."

"For his safety and ours?" Ginny asked quietly as they watched Harry take off on one of the school brooms.

"Yes...something's coming, Gin, something big...I knew it before I heard Trelawney's prediction...we're somehow meant to help him...we already have..." She took Ginny's hand and continued, "Only makes sense I'll end up with him eventually...you and Hermione together, and me and him...it's love that makes us so strong...knowing that, I want a chance to have some fun before I make that commitment."

Ginny looked towards the castle.

"Think she's okay?"

Luna closed her eyes a moment and tried to focus in Hermione.

She smiled and opened her eyes.

"She's happy...really really happy..." Luna said softly.

"So what were you and Harry talking about?"

"Oh...just the state of affairs...he admitted you fly better than him."

"More practice," She laughed, "And it's even more fun now...knowing I can't get hurt."

"You somehow must have always known that then...cause you've always been fearless when you fly." She teased but then turned serious, "You still need to be careful Gin, people will ask questions if you heal yourself from an accident you shouldn't be able to walk away from."

"I know..." She sighed.

"I'm going to work on that potion this summer...so both of you can use it, I have a feeling you're going to need the help...you both are." Luna said softly.

"Thanks Luna..."

"She knows, Gin, she knows that once you both give into this...it'll consume you...she wants to wait until she can give you all that you deserve..."

"I know that, Luna, I do...look how much it has consumed us already and we've barely admitted to each other how we feel...it doesn't make it any easier, the waiting."

"Is it enough to know she knows she loves you and waiting is now going to be just as hard for her?"

"It's enough, yes...but it only makes it harder..." She sighed, "Kind of wish I'd made more of that kiss last night..."

…

Hermione had left her Magical parents behind and wandered somewhat aimlessly towards the Astronomy Tower hugging the book that told of their past tightly in her arms. Her head ached, it was so full of new information.

She shook her head as she entered the sunlight of the tower. She raised her face to the sun and let it wash over her a moment before turning and looked towards the Quidditch pitch. She could just make out two people flying and quickly realised neither of them were Ginny.

She sighed as she opened the book to the painting of the original Amice Sisters.

She and Ginny never stood a chance against what they were feeling...they'd always felt it. They were, truly destined, to be together.

She put the book on the ground and then slid down and sat against the wall.

She put her face her hands and sighed.

Hermione hadn't expected them to be so forthcoming. She kind of wished now, that they hadn't. She felt as though she'd aged since she walked into Dumbledore's office and she was a little jealous that Harry was being spared from the knowledge of his destiny. She knew now, that she and her friends were meant to help him be ready, and that's why they were determined to prepare them.

She was sorely tempted to keep this information from her friends...spare them the burden. But, not only did she know that wouldn't be fair, she knew they needed to know, they needed to be able to prepare themselves for what was to come.

She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist...the thing that had first alerted them to their connection and thought of how everything had changed on Halloween night, and laughed lightly. Someday she would have to tell Sirius that his breaking in was the best thing to ever happen to her and realised that they'd already repaid him.

"It really is all about love," she sighed as she went to rub her temples. Her small headache had grown only worse.

She sighed again and stood to look back towards the pitch. Everything was about to change again. She knew that the information she now had to share with Ginny would only make their unspoken agreement to wait even harder. But that they had their rest of their, possibly, very long lives to be together. She was content with the way things were right now...she wasn't sure she was ready for them to change.

She knew if they spoke aloud what they needed to, it would change everything but she knew that they had to. Ginny needed to understand...it was just as hard for her to wait.

She closed her eyes and focused in on Ginny. Not because she wanted to exclude Luna, but because she didn't have the strength to contact them both.

As it was she was only able to send one thought.

"_Astronomy Tower."_

"_Be right there..." _Came Ginny's quick reply.

She looked down to the entrance of the pitch and watched as Ginny and Luna came out. She laughed when she realised they were both climbing onto a broom together. As they got closer she saw that Luna was holding Ginny for all she was worth, her eyes shut tight. They came to land gently beside her.

"You could've walked." She laughed as she watched Luna shakily get off the broom and went to hug her.

"Ginny said you were really quiet...we were worried," she said, shaking her head, "And I just don't like heights much and the school broom kind of sucks..."

Hermione turned to find Ginny watching her.

"Come here," She said quietly and went to hug Ginny.

She pulled her close and sighed when she felt Ginny's arms envelope her. She now knew exactly why this had always felt so right...it was time for Ginny to know that too.

Luna cleared her throat and waited for her friends to notice her.

"Should I leave you two alone?" She teased.

"No, Luna...we need you here..." Hermione said softly as she drew Luna to them, "There's some things you need to know, Gin...it's only going to make what we have to do harder." She said as she looked down at her then kissed her forehead.

"So you need me here to help you keep your hands off each other?" Luna teased.

Hermione smiled, "You always have, Luna, thank you," she answered as she kissed her forehead, "I only hope you're still up to the task...for a little while longer?"

Ginny looked up to Hermione and stepped away a little.

"You sure you're ready to talk about this?" She asked her.

"No...it only make it real and harder to resist you," She replied as she went to touch Ginny's cheek, "But I found out a lot of information today, Gin...things you both need to know...and it's going to change things, Gin...we have to talk about how we feel..."

Ginny reached up and kissed Hermione's forehead, frowning as she pulled away.

"That's some headache...here." She reached up and placed a hand on her forehead and the pain dissipated immediately, "Better?" She asked as she opened her eyes again.

"Much...thank you..." She smiled, "And I even know why my injuries don't affect you, Gin," She said placing a hand over Ginny's heart.

"Really?" Luna asked awed.

"Yes...they told me everything...didn't even put up a fight." Hermione replied sighing as she pulled Ginny back to her, "It's a lot of information, you guys ready?"

"Are you sure you're okay to do this? Three times in one day?" Ginny asked, concern lacing her voice.

"It's takes less energy than explaining...and we have a lot more to talk about." She smiled and again kissed Ginny's forehead, "There's things I need to say to you, my love, and you need to understand why..." She turned to Luna, "You both do..."

Ginny was stunned. "My love?" She thought to herself.

Hermione smiled to her, nodded and resisted the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

"It's not going to be slow this time, the download...I'm too tired to try and control it...it's going to intense...you ready?" They nodded slowly, "Just accept the information...I told dear-old-dad and Minerva to do that, and it helped a lot. I promise, I'll answer all your questions when you're ready."

They stood and formed their circle in the slowly fading sunlight. Hermione closed her eyes and organised her thoughts one last time, sincerely hoping this would be the last time she had to do this for awhile. When she was ready she squeezed their hands and felt them squeeze back.

"Deep breath," she said quietly. She heard them breath in deep as she joined, "Here we go."

Hermione held their hands tightly as she started the flow of information. She felt them both almost take a step back as it hit them. And then it was over.

Hermione didn't open her eyes again until she felt Ginny in her arms again, and then Luna join them.

She held them tightly as she knew the information she had just given them was starting to make sense. Was slowing replaying in their minds at the speed it had originally happened. Just like the first time Minerva had given her information.

After a few minutes had passed, Ginny said quietly, "Do you have the book?"

Hermione nodded and after picking it up, sat down against the wall. She opened it to the portrait of the Amice Sisters as they came to join her. She put her arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close as they turned to look at the book.

Ginny reached out her hand and touched the pictures of their former selves.

"All makes sense now...doesn't it?" She asked them softly.

"You really think those were memories Tom showed me?" Ginny asked softly.

"I do...I don't think he'd have been able to do it otherwise...all he had to do was bring them to present day and let how we already felt about each other mold the dreams for him..." Hermione explained, she paused and waited for Ginny to look at her.

"I do love you, Ginny, even longer than either of us ever knew...but you understand why we have to wait?"

Ginny looked into her eyes and told her, "Hermione, my love? In my dreams I've kissed you a thousand times," she broke eye contact and looked down as she thought to her, "_...made love to you everynight in my dreams ever since I got them back..." _

Hermione lifted Ginny's face to look at her.

"I don't know how I'm going to wait for the real thing...but, Gin...when we finally do? It's going to be epic..." She smiled, "We have too much to do, too much to deal with..."

"We're going to lose ourselves in this and we don't have time for that right now?" Ginny asked softly.

"It's more than that, Gin...I know, with absolute certainty, that I love you...not a single trace of doubt in my mind...but I'm still coming to terms with it, still getting used it...I want us to wait until we're both able to abandon ourselves...you deserve, _we_ deserve that, and so much more."

Ginny smiled, "I never thought I'd get to tell you," She said as she searched Hermione's eyes, "I love you...so soon."

"Me neither...I wanted to tell you this morning..."

"You did..." Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad you caught that," Hermione looked back down at the book, "Did you notice the caption? How old they were was the painting was done?"

Ginny and Luna leaned forward and read it.

"We not only have the rest of our lives, my love...it would appear we have many lifetimes yet to live together," Ginny looked up to her, "As much as I want to jump in right now, Gin, I do, I really really do...I like the way things are with us right now...so much has changed since this morning...I'm not ready for what we already have to change too...can you understand that?"

"Maybe just one kiss?" Ginny asked softly.

"I wish I could, Gin...but if I kiss you now? I don't know that I could stop...and I don't think I could live with that memory every time I looked at you..." She trailed off as she pulled Ginny to her, "It was already hard enough sleeping without you before I figured it out...I already miss you." She said, kissing the top of Ginny's head and resting her cheek against it.

Hermione looked to Luna when she felt her hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Luna...we're worse than Minerva and Rosmerta, aren't we?" She asked her.

Luna shook her head, "I'm just glad you two are talking about this...even if it is going to make things more difficult. Besides...you guys are giving me loads of good stuff to use on Padma next year."

Ginny sat up, "Padma Patil?"

Luna smiled, "You guys are being so honest right now, seems only fair I should be too."

Hermione laughed lightly, "Like you need our help..."

Ginny laughed, "And you only know the half it...looks like you were right, Looney, about Harry."

"I'm sorry...what about Harry?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"She like's him too...we were talking about it earlier..." Ginny trailed off.

"Now that I've heard the Prophecy about us...it only confirms it...you two will be together and he and I will be...love does make us stronger after all..." She sighed, "But unlike you two...I want to have a little fun before that happens...I want Padma.'

Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione.

"Do you want that too? Date other people till we're ready?" She asked sadly.

"No, Gin...I want you to be my first everything...and it wouldn't be fair to anyone I dated...it could never last, they wouldn't be you...you're all I want...all I need...all I've ever needed...I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out." She said as she stroked her cheek.

"You guys are too romantic..." Luna sighed softly, "I told you it would only get worse..."

Ginny explained when she saw Hermione's confused expression.

"Monday...when you woke up on the couch...yes, we were talking about Minerva but, before that, Luna had commented how cute we were and how much worse it was bound to get by the time we get together."

Hermione sighed, "I realised this morning, God, was that only this morning?" They laughed, "I realised we've been showing each other all along how we feel...and I'm sorry about Easter morning, Gin..."

"Don't be, you were asleep..." Ginny started but Luna interrupted her.

"And it really wasn't your fault, Hermione...there's something we need to tell you about that morning and something Ginny's figured out since then."

"Am I about to find out what really happened in the shower?" She asked them.

Luna nodded, "I gave Ginny a potion to help her deal with affect you were having on her… unfortunately, the antidote was out of date...it's supposed to let whatever you've bottled up dissipate over the course of the day...Ginny was hit with it all at once."

"That's why you didn't call out me, isn't it?" Hermione asked Ginny softly.

"I couldn't...I didn't have time to think but, Hermione," She said looking down, feeling guilty, "the reason you did what you did and the reason you woke up all turned on earlier this week..."

Ginny looked up at Hermione's light laugh.

"Just what did you do to me in my sleep?" She teased.

"Nothing physical...I mean I didn't grope you or anything if that's what you think." She laughed lightly.

"Good...I'd rather be awake to enjoy it." Hermione teased her.

"Hermione...you know how you and I can use our gifts to project?" Luna asked and continued when Hermione had nodded, "So can Ginny."

"I've been feeling your attraction to me and feeding you my own...I wasn't sure I was doing it until of a couple of days ago." She admitted quietly.

"I'm glad you tried, Gin...you needed to know if that's what you'd been doing and if you hadn't, not only would I probably still not know how I feel...but dear-old-dad and Minerva wouldn't have been able to tell us everything if I hadn't figured it out. Now we can move on...become what we're supposed to be."

"And like you two...now that I know I'm doing it...I can control it...hopefully it'll make our waiting a little easier." Ginny said softly as she laid her head back down on Hermione's shoulder, "Not that I want to..."

Hermione laughed and kissed her head.

"Nor do I really want you to, my love...but we both have to, hopefully it'll make it little easier on you...now that I know what I've been doing to you all this time, I'll try harder to control myself too..."

"Not too hard I hope?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not giving up what we already have, Gin, I couldn't if I tried..."

"You mentioned something about her healing?" Luna asked.

"Soulmates, Gin," She said as she reached her hand to place it over her heart, "...Aristotle said, 'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." She smiled, "I am a part of you and you are a part of me...when you heal me, you're healing yourself."

Ginny reached her hand out and again ran her hand over their portrait.

"We never stood a chance, did we? Everything that has happened to us...all the little things that had to happen for us to come together the way we have...it all happened because it had to..."

"But we don't share the same fate, Gin, as the Amice Sisters...we have their history to guide us, more knowledge than they had..." Hermione assured her.

"And they didn't have a trio of powerful witches and wizards to help them."

"Trio?" Ginny asked surprised.

" Dear-old-dad, Minerva and Rowena." Luna answered simply, "Not to mention, the Chosen One, Harry..."

"That's the real reason you're not ready to get involved with Harry, isn't it?" Hermione asked her.

"After what dear-old-dad told you...it'd be easier to not be around him than have to lie to him." Luna replied.

Hermione lifted Ginny's face to look at her, "Now you understand why, despite knowing how much harder it's going to make it, why I had to tell you I love you."

"I love you, too...I have from the moment I met you..."

"That's not true, Gin...you had a crush on her before you even met her."

Hermione blushed.

"That true?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yeah...I spent the whole summer hearing Ron prattle on about your adventure in your first year...but as soon as I saw you...as soon as I shook your hand the first time...I knew." Ginny admitted softly.

"Want to know when I knew?" Hermione asked her softly, Ginny nodded, "Last night when I kissed you."

Ginny laughed, "You really are just like Minerva...she told me she knew she started to have feelings for Radha but she that she didn't know for sure until she kissed her..."

"I can't believe she was almost your mother." Luna giggled.

"If she had been though...this might not have happened..." Hermione said softly, "And despite how much more complicated our lives have just become...I wouldn't change a thing."

"I would," Ginny said mischievously, "I should have kissed you back last night..."

"Would you be content with just a kiss, Gin? I don't know if I would be..." Hermione said softly, wanting so badly to test that theory.

Ginny sighed and put her head back on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione...do have enough strength for me to show a memory? You really should see Ginny fly..."

"Thank you, Luna...I'd like that." Hermione smiled as she took Luna's hand.

She watched Luna's memory and laughed.

"She's right, Gin...just cause you can't get hurt, doesn't mean you shouldn't avoid it."

"I will." She replied quietly.

"Luna...can you meet us downstairs in the Great Hall? I promise we'll behave." Hermione said quietly.

Luna studied them both a moment.

"I can work on that potion I told you about, maybe make it easier for you?" Luna offered as they all slowly got to their feet.

"Thank you, Luna, but now that I know what these feelings are...as hard as they can be to cope with...I'd rather enjoy them." Hermione replied as she went to hug her, "If it gets too bad, we'll let you know."

Luna went to hug Ginny too.

"I love you both and I'm so happy for you...I really am." Luna told them before she left.

They watched her leave and then Hermione leaned back against the wall and opened her arms to Ginny.

She leaned her forehead against Ginny's.

"I love you..." Hermione said quietly.

"And I love you..."

Hermione leaned back to look in her eyes, searching them a moment, before she asked softly.

"Can you content yourself with just kissing for now?" She asked softly.

Ginny swallowed the lump her in throat.

"Can you?"

"I'm willing to try...I don't think I can't wait to really kiss you...and once I have, I'll want another...but we can't go past that, not yet, my love..." Hermione said, almost whispering.

"You're not ready for more than that...I didn't expect you to be ready for this...and I guess I'm not really ready yet, either." Ginny assured her.

Hermione reached up and softly ran her thumb across Ginny's forehead and along her jaw.

"You're beautiful, you know that? You're getting more so everyday..." She said softly as she reached her hand around behind Ginny's head and pulled her into a kiss.

Ginny leaned into the kiss hungrily while Hermione seemed to be trying to make up for those she had withheld. Their lips touched softly at first and then Hermione moaned as Ginny's tongue entered her mouth.

Ginny felt as though she was melting and on fire all the same time. She broke the kiss only to trail her lips along Hermione's jaw and then slowly bit and kissed her way along her neck until she was pulled back into another kiss, Hermione's hand tangling in her hair.

When the finally came up for air Hermione leaned her head against Ginny's forehead again.

"Better than your dreams?" she asked her softly.

Ginny reached forward and touched Hermione's lips again softly before pulling away entirely and stepping back.

"So much better...that's why we need to stop now..." Ginny replied quietly as Hermione followed her to the opposite wall and then pushed her up against it.

Hermione kissed her again as she ran her hands along Ginny's arms and then came to hold her face.

She pulled away and looked into Ginny's eyes. She leaned forward to whisper in GInny's ear.

"If this is the most we're going to do for a while...I want to enjoy it." She kissed Ginny's neck just below her ear and slowly kissed her way down her neck.

"Hermione?" Ginny said throatily and waiting for her to meet her eyes, "I never thought I'd say this but...you really need to stop."

Hermione leaned in and kissed her again.

"I know...I just really don't want to..." She said softly.

"We have the rest of our lives, my love, we have time..." Ginny told her softly before pulling her in for one last kiss, "But we really should go...before we can't?"

"You're right," Hermione said laughing, "But Gin? I think I understand now why you take so many showers..."

Ginny laughed and pushed herself away a little.

"It's okay...you'll join me for one someday." She said as they kissed again.

"I'd like that..." Hermione replied as she stepped away and reached down for their book, "Dinner?" She asked as she held her hand out to Ginny.

She laughed a little and took Hermione's hand.

"When you're ready...I've been using those diaries your dear-old-dad gave me to write down everything that's happened this year...you might find some of it really funny."

"I'll take them with me to my parents...something to hold onto to, till I can hold you again."

"Hermione, my love?" Ginny said as she pulled her a to stop on the stairs, "Thanks for not making me wait till next year."

"That was the plan, love, but I couldn't if I tried." She said as she reached to touch her face, "We just have to take things slow...you okay with that?"

"Better slowly forward than not moving at all."

**A/N So um, yeah...this wasn't supposed to happen until the end of the next book. But with all the information Hermione just found out, I knew it was time. Should be one last chapter of this book before we're on to the next...I hope you all love this chapter as much I do...**


	50. Chapter 50-New Beginings

Luna left the lovebirds and walked down the Great Hall with new determination. Seeing her friends love and how honest they had been with other was like a revelation to her. Yes, they were sappy. But it was romantic, too. She really hadn't been surprised when Hermione asked for a little alone time. She did however wonder how they were faring with the, not-even-kissing, part of their plan.

It was amazing, she thought, how much could change in just a few days. A week ago, Hermione hadn't even admitted to herself how she felt, and now? She closed her eyes and focused in her friends and found them very happy, very turned on and kind of frustrated.

"No kissing, my ass." She thought and laughed as she entered the Great Hall. She searched the Ravenclaw table and once she found who she was looking for, went to sit beside her.

"Hey, Luna...where's Ginny and Hermione?" Padma asked her.

"Probably snogging on top of the Astronomy Tower," She replied quietly, "Only don't tell anyone, they only just got together."

"Really? I always thought _you_ were with Ginny." Padma replied smiling.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Luna asked her.

"Um, I guess..." She replied as she stood and followed Luna out into the Entrance Hall, "Where do you want to go?"

"Outside? It's a beautiful evening..."

Padma nodded and they walked outside until they found a nice quiet place to talk.

"So what's up, Luna? This got anything to do with Ginny and Hermione?" Padma asked her curious.

Luna laughed lightly, "Yes and no...they're the reason I'm here but they have nothing to do with what I want to talk to you about..." She said as she looked at her feet, her courage failing her. She felt Padma's hand in hers and looked up to find her smiling at her.

"You're going to tell me you're not actually crazy, or at least, _as_ crazy, as everyone thinks you are?"

"No...but I'm glad you already figured that out." She replied smiling.

"So what is then? You're starting to scare me..."

"A little while ago, when my friends finally told each other how they feel, and I saw how happy they were...I guess I wanted a little of that for myself," She looked into Padma's big beautiful brown eyes and continued, "I wasn't going to say anything before we came back to school next year..."

Padma seemed to be searching Luna's eyes for something while she wondered where are all the courage she'd had a moment ago seemed to abandon her completely.

"Luna?" Padma said quietly, "I like you, too...always have, but I thought you were with Ginny."

"Really?" Luna smiled broadly as Padma offered her other hand and then pulled her close.

"Really..." Padma replied, her voice deepening as she tried to pull Luna in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"What?" Padma asked softly, "I thought..."

Luna laughed, "No, I do...it's just," She looked around, "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Got somewhere in mind?" She replied, laughing lightly.

"_Hermione?"_ She thought.

"_What's up?" _Came Hermione's voice, loud and clear.

"_I need the Room to myself for a little bit...if you guys don't need it?" _She asked.

"_We're okay...but I do want us all to stay there tonight..." _Hermione replied.

"_You go eat, just warn me before you come in..."_

"C'mon," she said, "I know the perfect place."

Luna took her hand and led her back to to the castle and towards Rowena's Room.

As they faced the blank wall she looked to Padma.

"There are some things I need to tell you and some secrets I will need you to keep..."

"Is this where you guys have been disappearing all the time?"

"It is," Luna smiled, "But we'd really like to keep it to ourselves...so you can't tell anyone."

"No intention of that, Little One, I like the idea of having a place to be with you..." She replied as she squeezed her hand.

Luna smiled and blushed, overly happy she had decided not to wait till next year.

She closed her eyes and thought to Rowena.

"_Just the couches and fire please, I don't want her to know too much about you."_

She opened her eyes at the sound of Padma's soft gasp. Luna didn't say a word as she led Padma inside.

"What is this place?" Padma asked softly as she looked around at the fire and couches.

"We call it the Room of Requirement...cause if we require something, it provides it. And when it does, we always say, "Thanks, Room.""

When Luna turned to face Padma again, the older girl again tried to pull her in for a kiss but Luna stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Soon," she said quietly, "I need to talk to you about some stuff first, some stuff you might not want to hear...but you have to. And If I kiss you now and you leave because of what I have to tell you," she looked down and softly said, "Padma? It would break my heart."

Padma stepped forward and put her hands around Luna's waist.

"You can tell me anything you want, Little One, it's not going to change how I feel." She said as she put her forehead against hers.

Luna pulled her head back and frowned a little, "Little One?"

Padma smiled and blushed. She reached up and tucked Luna's hair behind her ear.

"Well...you're littler than me..." She explained quietly as Luna took her hand and led her over to the couch, "Why did you want to wait till next year to tell me? And what changed your mind?"

"Because it seemed cruel to start something now, with only a week left...but after I saw how happy my friends were...I guess I got a little worried that you might meet someone else over the summer..." Luna sighed as they sat down next to each other on the couch, still holding hands.

"Padma," Luna started quietly, "I really like you, but...you need to understand, it's not that I don't trust you, but there will always be things I can't tell you. Things that involve Ginny and Hermione, and a whole lot of other people. Things that, if I told you, would not only put mine and bunch of other people in danger, but yourself as well. That's why I can't tell you," She looked into Padma's eyes, "If something happened to you because of something you knew about me...I'd never forgive myself."

Padma considered what Luna had said, wondering what big secret she could possible be hiding from her.

"I think I can be okay with that, Little One," She smiled, "As long as you're honest with me about us."

"That's a promise I can keep," Luna said.

"Can I kiss you, yet? Or is there more?" Padma said, her voice once again lowering.

"Just a bit, my beautiful girl..." She smiled as Padma, despite her darker complexion, clearly blushed.

"Nice to know I can tell when you're blushing," She teased as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Padma's forehead, "You're just too adorable..."

"Is this about Hermione and Ginny?" Padma asked before she gave into the urge to kiss Luna.

Luna smiled and nodded.

"If you're going to be my girlfriend...you'll have to accept that I'll still be spending a lot of time with them." She said as she reached out and lightly ran her fingers across her cheek, "Can you be okay with that, too? I promise...I'll spend as much time with you as I can and include you whenever possible."

Padma looked down at their hands and then back at Luna.

"I don't know how I feel about starting something with you, with compromises and secrets..." She said, doubt in her voice, "But I like you, Luna...I always kind of have. But I know that whatever your friendship with is with them...it's important to you..."

"I wish I could explain, but I can't..." Luna said sadly as she went to take her hand away from Padma, "I'd understand if you don't want to..."

But Padma held her hand tightly until Luna met her eyes again.

"Can you promise to always give me your full attention when we spend time together?"

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Then, my Little One...as much as I may not like it...I'd rather try to be with you, then give up now, because I might get jealous sometime in the future..." Padma smiled in what she thought was a seductive manner, "I'd rather have some time with you...than none at all."

"I promise to make any time we spend together unforgettable."

"You always have." Padma smiled, "Is there anything else before I kiss you?"

"Just two things," Padma groaned and sat back on the couch, "They're good things, my sweet sweet girl...but they are secrets." She waited until Padma met her eyes before continuing, "Ginny and I are most likely skipping a grade...thanks to Hermione's help. We're spending the summer at Professor McGonagall's cottage in Ireland and taking our third year exams at the end of August...before we leave though, Professor McGonagall is getting married...if it's okay with her, I'd really like it if you were my date."

"Why are those secrets?"

"Well...we don't want anyone to know we're doing it and Professor McGonagall is marrying a woman...I don't know how public or private she wants that information to be." Luna answered to the shocked looked on Padma's face.

"I never imagined her with a woman...why are you guys going though?"

"Because she asked us...sort of a party at the end of so much studying." Luna sighed inwardly, she hadn't even kissed the girl yet, and she had started lying to her.

"I suppose...if she's okay with it...I'd be honoured...and congratulations on skipping a grade, Little One, that means we'll have classes together next year..." She smiled, "Was that another reason you were going to wait? So we could share a dorm room?" She teased.

"Unfortunately we won't be sharing a dorm room...they're keeping Ginny and I where we are, for the moment, because of our age...and, well, when we came up with the plan...Ginny was already having trouble controlling herself, and now I expect it'll only be worse."

"That's okay, "Padma smiled mischievously, "I've been working on a few charms that'll give us all the privacy we want in either of our dorms...I can teach Hermione and Ginny, too..."

"Why were you already working on them?"

"Because, Luna Lovegood, I was going to tell you at the start of next year and I didn't know this place existed..." She reached out and, putting her hand at the base of Luna's neck, pulled her in for the kiss she'd been trying to give her from the moment they had first talked.

Finally, Luna let her. As their lips touched for the first time she finally, truly, fully appreciated how difficult the last year must of been for her best friend. She felt Padma's hand tangle in her hair as she gently pushed her down on the couch and lay on top of her.

Luna broke the kiss to trail kisses all over her face and then worked her way down her neck until Padma pulled her back to kiss her again.

"_Luna? Safe to come in?" _Came Hermione's voice softly.

She almost moaned out loud when she heard it, wishing she hadn't taken so much time to explain.

"_Give me a minute...Rowena will let you in when I'm ready._"

She felt Padma's hands trail down her back and come to rest on her butt as she pulled her even closer and their legs entwined.

Luna reluctantly pulled herself from Padma's lips.

"We should stop..." She told her softly.

"Before we can't?"

"Yes...this summer is going to be long enough as it is...I don't know if I'll be able to be bare it, if we go much further." She answered softly and kissed her briefly again, "You'll write to me?" She asked as she pulled herself from Padma's arms and sat up.

"Everyday..."

Luna sighed happily and pulled Padma back into her arms where she sat.

"_Okay," _She thought, "_let the lovebirds in..."_

…

Hermione and Ginny had just left the Astronomy Tower stairwell when Ginny stopped and turned to go back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I need to return the broom..."

"Oh, okay, I'll come with you..."

"I was going to quickly fly it back to the pitch...no point in us..."

"I know you were, Gin...I want you to take me with you..."

"How did you know?"

They had just exited the Astronomy Tower stairs when Hermione pulled her back into her arms and kissed her.

"Because, my love, " She said as she finally pulled away, "You've finally left your mind totally open to me...makes me very happy, by the way, it means you're ready to share all your secrets with me." She kissed her again, "I won't try to read you," she kissed her, "Unless you want me to," another small kiss, "it's just nice to know that you're letting me."

And Ginny pulled her back for a fierce kiss of her own and then stepped back.

"You know I've always, pretty much, known how you feel, because of Luna?"

Hermione closed the distance and pulled her back into her arms.

"I figured as much, my love, it doesn't bother me...you might not have waited for me if she hadn't told you." She smiled and lightly kissed her lips.

"She stopped though, telling me...I asked her not to...didn't seem fair that I knew how you felt even though you hadn't figured it out, or know how I feel."

Hermione kissed her to reassure her.

"Gin? It's okay, really...and maybe that's the biggest Silver Lining in this whole mess...the three of us can finally be completely, totally, honest with each other...it's a huge step forward from where we were even this morning."

"More like a staircase?" Ginny teased as she broke Hermione's hold to retrieve the broom she'd used.

Ginny got on the broom and Hermione followed immediately.

"I thought you didn't like flying?" Ginny asked surprised at her girlfriend's eagerness.

"I'm just along for the ride...I trust you." Hermione said in her ear, kissed her cheek and then lay her head on her back.

"You ready?" Ginny asked as she squeezed her hand.

"Yes." Hermione said and squeezed her tight to let her know she meant more than just flying.

Ginny had caught Hermione's change in their usual response to the, 'you ready?' question and as the soared off on their broom she felt that her heart soared so high it would have had to look down to see cloud nine.

It was surreal. Less than twelve hours ago they seemed to have made an unspoken agreement to wait...and now? Her soulmate was clinging for dear life as they softly touched down by the Gryffindor changing room.

Ginny reached up and tried to loosen Hermione's grip from her waist but she wasn't letting up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just not ready to let go yet." She reached up and placed her hand over Ginny's heart, "It doesn't hurt anymore..."

Ginny reached up and placed her hand over Hermione's and realised she understood what she meant. The tugging had gone...their hearts beat as one...they were finally reunited.

They got off the broom and returned it to the changing room, Hermione right behind Ginny, not ready to even let her hand go. "Did you even open your eyes once?"

"No...but I watched through yours. I've never done that before."

"Doesn't surprise me...I mean you talk to bloody animals."

"Shit...I wonder if Crookshanks understood me when I asked him to hurry up and eat Scabbers?"

They both broke down in a fit of giggles until Ginny pulled her into her arms and gently kissed her lips. As she tried to pull away Hermione leaned back into the kiss.

"_Hermione?"_ Came Luna's voice.

Hermione broke the kiss frowning, "_What's up?" _she thought back.

"_I need the Room to myself for a little bit...if you guys don't need it?" _Luna asked.

"_We're okay...but I do want us all to stay there tonight..."_ She replied, with an evil little grin.

"_You go eat, just warn me before you come in..."_ Luna replied.

"Payback for that one?" Ginny asked.

"I wonder if she did that on purpose or...if she just didn't check first."

"Or maybe we unconsciously started blocking her?" Ginny asked.

"We never have before...why start now? But yes, a little payback."

"You think she's with Padma?"

Hermione closed her eyes... "Most definitely. Let's get out of here...it smells."

Ginny laughed as they walked out hand in hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny questioned as they climbed the hill back to the castle.

"I think you'll find, my love, you can ask me anything..." Hermione replied as she leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Ginny stopped and waited for Hermione to face her.

"What happened to you this week?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed and kissed her before replying.

"You mean with how I feel?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course...a week ago..."

But Hermione stopped her with a kiss.

"I finally woke up so you could tell me you love me?" She could see Ginny's confused look and looking into her eyes she found Ginny's memory of her visiting her while she was petrified. She saw the look of shock on Ginny's face as she saw her own memory of what happened over a year ago, like it was yesterday.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you..." Hermione said concerned.

"No, I knew what you were going to do but, you heard me?" It was true, as soon as Hermione said the words she knew what she would do...show her her own memory. She truly was an open book to her now.

Hermione smiled, "It's the only memory I have...the rest of the time it was blank... I heard 'I think I love you...you need to come back to me so I can tell you.' And I felt the hand thing...I just couldn't really hear your voice so I guess I didn't recognize it."

She kissed her again briefly before continuing, "The truth is, my love, after my talk with my father and Minerva...I knew if I showed you guys everything...we'd have to talk...you heard me tell my father I love you...several times, I think...I needed to tell you myself...I wanted you to understand that yes, I love you with all my heart, but I wasn't sure I was ready for this...and really, I wasn't going to kiss you...but as we talked I realised it was futile to fight this...everything that had to happen for the three of us to connect the way we did...you're my soulmate, Gin, and we've been apart too long already..._that's_ what changed..."

"If you hadn't got me so hot and bothered that I actually touched myself for the first time...we'd never gotten the whole truth out of Minerva and my father because I probably still would have been oblivious. How could they be fully honest with me when I still wasn't being honest with myself..." She kissed Ginny gently before continuing, "and they'd of known anyways...it was my memory...they felt what I felt every time I heard your voice...they already knew."

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

"Because I wanted to make you feel better?" She smiled, "And maybe, because...after all I went through last night...even though I didn't know it yet...I wanted to let you know I loved you."

"It's because you think with your head first..."

"Well, yes," She replied as she turned back to the castle and started walking again, "but you helped me to learn how to think with my heart...and now my heart is thinking as fast as my head."

The were approaching the front doors of the castle when Ginny pulled her again to stop.

"How are you with public displays of affection?" Ginny asked her.

"I'm not letting your hand go, if that's what you mean...and, we're hiding so much from everyone and I really don't care what anyone thinks...I love you, Gin, I'm in love with you...I want the whole world to know just how happy I am."

Ginny shook her head and laughed, "You amaze me...this time yesterday I was still waiting for you to catch up and now? Not only did you catch up I think you're passing me..."

Hermione leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Like I said," she finally had broken the kiss to whisper into Ginny's ear, "My heart is finally thinking as fast as my head..."

They walked into the castle and when they entered the Great Hall for dinner found it almost empty.

"We missed dinner..." Ginny said sighing.

"We have food left over from last night..." Hermione said, "I'm kind of surprised Luna took Padma to to the Room."

"I'm not...Luna knows how much she's going to have to keep from Padma...of all our secrets.." Ginny replied as they climbed the stairs to the Room.

"I see your point...shame we're going to have share it with them..." Hermione said mischievously.

As the walked up to the blank wall they were surprised the door didn't materialise before asking and then still didn't when they asked.

"_Luna? Safe to come in?" _Hermione asked.

It was a moment before she heard Luna's reply.

"_Give me a minute...Rowena will let you in when I'm ready._"

They both shook their heads and laughed.

"Guess their meeting went well..." Ginny stammered out.

"Yes, but I don't know what we're going to find when we go in...we might not be able to get to the food." Hermione replied as the door finally opened.

They walked in to find Padma and Luna kissing softly.

"Want us to come back?" Ginny teased.

Padma pulled herself away from Luna and looked over to them.

"Hi...don't think we've actually met...I'm Padma." She said as she pulled herself away from Luna and went to greet them.

"_Luna? How much does she know about the room?" _Hermione thought to her as she and Ginny curled up together on the other couch.

"_Not much? Why?" _Luna answered as Padma went and settled herself back in her arms.

"_We missed dinner...maybe we share a little what the Room can do? It's really the only secret we can share with her at this point..."_ Hermione explained.

"_We'll just tell her we think Rowena built the room but not how it works..."_ Ginny added when she saw the surprise on Luna's face.

Luna nodded just slightly so Padma wouldn't notice.

"Rowena? Can we have our usual room...we want to eat the leftovers...thank you." Hermione asked aloud.

Padma had sat back up and looked around in shock as everything formed around her.

"You were holding out on me...why did you call the Room, Rowena?" Padma asked as she looked at Hermione.

"Well, Salazar Slytherin had his Chamber of Secrets...we think Rowena Ravenclaw built this room...that's why it's so smart...she's been helping us all year, actually..." Hermione explained as she and Ginny went to the table to eat. "She can't do food though...this is left over from last night."

"Just how much time do you guys spend here?" Padma asked, frowning when she heard Luna's stomach rumble, "You didn't eat did you?"

"No...had other things on my mind," she said as she she leaned forward and kissed Padma briefly.

"Well...there's plenty." Ginny said.

Ginny and Hermione started eating one handed as they still didn't want to let go and watched as Padma and Luna stood to come join them. As they walked over Padma looked at her watch and frowned.

"It's almost curfew...we should probably head back to our dorms..." Padma said as she reached the table.

"I can't explain, but we sort of have permission to spend the night here...as long as we don't abuse the privilege." Hermione explained, "I suppose you can stay if you want but either way we'd really like to spend some time with our best friend tonight...if that's okay?"

Luna looked to Padma and kissed her before saying, "I think it would be for the best if you stay in your dorm tonight...these two need my help to keep their hands off each other and if I spend the night with you," she kissed her again, "I'm definitely going to have the same problem."

Padma reached out and ran her fingers down Luna's cheek.

"And why is that a problem, Little One?" Padma asked softly.

"It's not that I don't want to...I'm still getting used to you liking me back...I promise I'll make everything up to you next fall..." Luna said softly as she stared into Padma's eyes.

"Okay...but I'm holding you to it..." Padma replied as she kissed her.

Hermione and Ginny had watched the whole exchange as they ate. Surprised their friend, who had teased them earlier about being sappy, seemed to be trying to outdo them.

"C'mon," Luna said breaking the kiss and taking her hand, "I'll walk you back."

"Padma?" Hermione said, "Next year? We promise to share the Room, and Luna, with you as much as possible, okay?"

"Thanks...I'd like that, I can teach you the Charms I've been working on that'll let you have privacy in your dorm rooms..." Padma replied.

"Thanks, Padma," Ginny said as she stood and walked over to where they are, "And Padma? Luna is my best friend...please don't hurt her..." She said softly.

Padma looked from Ginny to Luna.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." She replied.

"Now that that's settled," Ginny said and went to hug her, "You're making my best friend very happy, thank you..." Ginny whispered in her ear then let her go.

Padma laughed, "You know, I'd of asked Luna out ages ago but I thought she was with you."

"Nope...always been love in with Hermione..." Ginny said as she looked over to her where she still sat at the table, "Don't know what I would have done without Luna, mind..." She finished as she briefly hugged Luna, "Better hurry back or there may be no food left."

…

The next evening they met Hermione's magical parents in the Entrance Hall and together walked down to Hogsmeade together.

"Minerva?" Luna asked.

"Yes, my dear?" She replied fondly.

"Your wedding at the end of the summer...would it be alright if Padma Patil joined me?" Luna asked quietly.

Minerva surveyed her a moment before answering.

"You're quite happy with her, aren't you, Luna?"

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Not that I'm ashamed but I would prefer my personal life not be broadcast all over Hogwart's...can you trust her not to do that?" Minerva asked kindly.

"She won't say anything, Minerva, I promise..." Luna replied sincerely.

"All right then...I will write to Padma's parents and make the arrangements..." She was interrupted when Luna went to hug her, "You're quite welcome, Luna, I'm happy to see you so happy."

They walked in silence for a little while and had just passed the Hogwart's gates when Minerva turned and smiled at Ginny and Hermione who were holding hands and had ear to ear grins. She went to walk beside them and put her arm Ginny's shoulders as they walked.

"I'm glad you finally figured it out, my dear...how you feel." Minerva said smiling, "Though perhaps not as happy as your girlfriend..." She teased.

"I still have trouble believing it," Ginny said, "But you were right, Minerva, she is just like you...kissed me and then figured it out..."

"But I thought, my dear, you two were going to wait?" Albus asked as he joined them and put an arm his daughter, "What made you change your mind?"

"I was...but after my meeting with you, I knew if I showed Luna and Ginny everything...She and I would have to talk. When we did...it just sort of hit me...why fight it when it makes me so damn happy and, with the path we have ahead of us? I think we could all use a little more love in our lives. Don't you think?"

"I do, my dear...I'm glad you realised that." He smiled fondly at her, "And I have never seen either of you, or you Luna," he said as he watched Minerva put her other arm her, "look happier...and with all the three of you have already been through...you more than deserve this."

As the five of them walked to Hogsmeade, they knew their future, despite the Prophecies, was still uncertain. All any of them knew for certain...that whatever the future would hold, they would face it together.

**A/N So folks, we've reached the end of the second volume in this saga. Hope you enjoyed in the brief detour into Luna's point of view and I may include more of that in the next volume, we'll see. Thank you all for joining me on this ever evolving journey. Special thanks to all my regular reviewers...you guys not only make my day, but you inspire me daily. The next volume will start in the next couple of days, maybe sooner...my life has gotten a little stupid and is making it hard to concentrate...hence the reason this last chapter took so long...after the epic journey this story has taken I really wanted the last chapter to reflect that. Thank you everyone...**


	51. Thank You

I just wanted to send a shout out to all of you that have made writing this story such an exciting journey. Although I have always considered myself a writer, this is my first ever attempt, not only at writing something of this magnitude and length...but the first time anything I've written has been read by more than 10 people...so thank you...

A super special thanks to Home by Twilight. You, my friend, have been a wonderful source of inspiration. You have no idea how invaluable it has been to have someone who not only knows the original Harry Potter universe so well but my story as well...it's always fun to bounce ideas back and forth with you.

Another special thanks to HomieGballer who caught a story changing mistake for me. Thanks to you I was able to correct that within 10 minutes.

Special thanks to one of my newest followers Sora Yagami-your reviews are simply amazing, thank you.

Adevlingracefan- you always make me giggle, thank you

Tjk78-one of two of my first followers...thanks for being their since the start and your many reviews.

Just about every chapter I had reviews from bodsquad, over-the-storm,

And thanks for the frequent reviews of monkgirl, thekeeper21, kirstieluter,

and to everyone else who has left me a review and/or chosen to follow my story...thank you. I started writing this as a distraction from my life but I underestimated how rewarding it would be...you guys keeps me going, thanks!


End file.
